HXH - The Shadow Hunter
by Cazark
Summary: This is the world of Hunter X Hunter with just one minor change one extra character my OC. So I'll be following the plot with just with a couple of changes. This is a YAOI it's Killua X OC. QN: The story has been completely reviewed and all chapters have been mortified. Check Chapter 128 for changes.
1. Phase One - The Exam begins

All righty then I'm a Gon X Killua fan.

I wanted to make that clear lolz but I wanted to always try something different, but I've either been lazy or my brain well... isn't here most of the time when I'm trying to think.

So this is going to be a Killua X OC (Male), so yeah YAOI well mostly Shounen-AI. The character will be based off me except a lot younger seeing I'm 22, turning 23 midyear 2014 so my character will be around the same year as Killua.

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

This is the world of Hunter X Hunter with just one minor change one extra character my OC. So I'll be following the plot with just with a couple of changes

**Paring**

Killua X OC

* * *

><p><strong>Character Description<strong>

**Name: **Daniel Darkscryer

**Age: **12 years old

**Eye Colour: **Azure Blue eyes, with a wolfish pupil.

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Hair Style: **Long, un style, chooses which ever direction it wants to go, sometimes in multiple directions. From behind he is mistaken for a girl.

**Body type: **Average build with unnatural strength.

**Personality:** He's argumentative and loves to joke around. He can personally read people but he makes quick assumptions.

A.K.A judges them on the spot.

**Bad Habits:**

* Not listening to others when he wants to do it his way, even if he's wrong.

* Doesn't take things seriously. Unless, it comes to family, friends, people he cares about or when the situation calls for it!

* He's afraid of his actions and how they will affect him in the future.

* Assume to have two, different personalities due to his argumentative nature

**Current attire**

* A red shirt covered by a black vest

* A pair of black jeans and shoes

* A long black trench coat

* A backpack that's a silvery black colour skull, and red eyes covering his back.

* * *

><p>I stood around in the hunter gathering waiting room, sighing at the boredom I'm enduring right about now.<p>

"It's a full party here..." I muse to myself.

I sigh, from being greeted rudely by an older man as he walks up behind me "Excuse me young girl, I thought I might introduce myself. My name is Tonpa, what's yours?"

My eye twitches as I turn to face him "Lovely... You just insulted a guy! And my name is Daniel. What do you want?"

Tonpa smiles, bowing in respect as he apologises for his mistake "I'm so sorry for mixing up your gender. I'm a veteran at the hunter exams. This is my 35th time participating, and I thought I might introduce myself to the newbie."

I sigh "35th!... You shouldn't go flaunting that around... It gives you a loser impression!"

I smile sly as he scratches the back of his head "Yeah, I know, but I thought I might give you a drink to commemorate our meeting."

I look at him sternly "Ah thanks... I guess..." I take the drink, taking a swing soon after.

The taste alone pisses of my taste buds, forcing me to instantly spit it out. I frown, glaring at him "What is this?! The newest version of cat piss!"

Tonpa immediately apologies "I'm so sorry! The drink must have expired..."

I look at him directly in the eyes, noticing a slightly hidden agenda. Although slight, it's enough to piss me off no matter how good of a liar he is. I retort back in aggression, making sure I make a scene large enough to tip off other hunters in the surrounding area.

"I would beg to differ! You... need to work on your poker face!" I glare once more, turning around to leave Tonpa's area completely pissed off.

**Hour later**

The room starts to get filled up with more candidates. The boredom starts to sink in as I walk around pissed, grumbling to myself.

Unaware of my current surroundings, I accidently bump into someone. I face the person, apologising for my accidental run in. "Sorry wasn't watching where I was going, ah?"

My eye sight focuses first on his abnormally long hair. The green tinted haired boy turns to me "No problems! Hi, I'm Gon... Gon Freecss and you might be...?" His hair completely takes me of guard as I must have been staring at for too long.

I shake myself awake "Sorry... let me introduce myself. I'm Daniel, Daniel Darkscryer. The pleasure is all mine... I just have to ask you one simple question..."

Gon focuses on me, smiling like a large sun "Sure!"

I point to his hair "How the hell, do you keep your hair up like that?" Gon blinks twice in confusion "It's naturally like that..."

Someone speaks up behind Gon "The same can be said about your hair! It doesn't know which direction it wants to go..."

I look behind him, realising there's another two more people standing behind him. I wave to them "Hey... I didn't notice you guys in the back. I think I was distracted by Gon's unnatural hairstyle... I'm Daniel Darkscryer!"

The tall man in the suit introduces himself first, making me focus on him."I'm Leorio Paladiknight." I look at the blond guy as he introduces himself next "My names Kurapika..."

I look at Kurapika with interest, muttering under my breath "You've had and interesting past..." His eyes hide something forbidden, one that you would never dare asking. Unless you are a close friend.

I turn to Gon "Do you normally introduce yourself to everyone? Because I dare say, you have quite a selection of unique friends..." Gon nods with a huge smile as I sigh, turning to walk away "Well it was nice meeting you and all, but... I'll be taking my leave. Again, I'm sorry for bumping into you by accident."

Gon stops me before I can leave "Hey?! Don't you want to be friends?"

I turn to him slowly, with interest in my eyes "Ah hey... Gon?, I would love to have friends... But I'm usually the last person you want to be friends with... I'm kinda like a lone wolf... love to deal with things on my own... no matter how troublesome..."

My train of thoughts focus on my cousins and family, until Gon looks at me in confusion, breaking me out of trance "Why?"

I look at him, shrugging my shoulders "I actually don't know why... I left my hometown to do the hunters exam. Because, I've always wanted to travel the world... like a lone wolf... Not many people have liked me much and I'm not one that makes friends easily... not only that, I don't have friends to begin with..."

I smile at him as I continue "So... I wouldn't be surprised, if you didn't want to be my friend..."

Gon gives me a huge smile "I don't care! I would still like to be your friend."

I smile back at Gon "Awesome, thanks for being a friend with me Gon..." I shake his hand, exclaiming in hope that something good comes out of this new unusual bond "To a new adventure!"

The door opens as I smile in glee "Finally some action!"

The hunter introduces himself "I apologise for the wait the entry period for the hunter applications has ended. The hunter exam will now begin! A caution to all during these exams some people have been known to be hurt or killed during the exam for those who would like to exit now take the elevator back up."

No one turns around to leave as he smiles, I think it's kinda hard to tell when he doesn't have one to begin with. How does he even breath? The hunter continues "Very well then... All 404 applicants will participate in Phase One" Gon looks at us all before nodding in excitement "Let's go!"

We follow after Gon.

Soon enough Gon notices something's up. He turns to face us, keeping pace with the new hunter "It looks like his picking up speed because everyone seems to be running faster..."

The strange looking man finally introduces himself "I neglected to introduce myself, my name is Satotz and I'm the Phase One examiner and I will be leading you to the exam's Second Phase."

One of the other applicants asks in surprise "Second Phase? What happened to Phase One?" Satotz continues without turning around "It's already has begun!"

Everyone questions each other, hoping to gather other information. The mere fact of being introduced to something that I'm unaware of excites me slightly. As I smile, Satotz turns to face us and give us a little more information "You must simply follow me to phase two. This is the first Phase of the exam."

The same applicant as before asks "We just have to follow you?"

Satotz nods before responding "Yep, I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. All you have to do is follow me."

While Kurapika, Gon and Leorio talk among themselves, leaving me to think to myself _"Oh this... Has been an interesting introduction! I must remember to not let my guard down I must keep __**him**__ at bay, at all costs."_

Gon calls out to me "Daniel?", snapping me out of my trance. "Yeah, Gon?" I reply as Gon continues "What do you think about this?"

I look at him in confusion, knowing that I zoned completely out of their conversation. "Sorry..." I focus on Gon, apologising for my current confusion "I wasn't listening before... What were you guys talking about?"

Gon smiles brightly, making me wonder what is this kid is made off "About Phase One?"

I think for a bit before responding "Oh... I could argue about this all day with you but... I would say an endurance test, involving both the mind, and body. The fact that we don't know how far we have to go tests our mind, while the fact, that we're constantly running without rest is more a physical test... "

Gon pouts as we continue running for what seems like ages. I turn to look at what's going on after hearing Leorio suddenly yell at someone "Hey What are you doing kid, riding your skate board. You should show the hunter exam some respect!"

I catch a glimpse of the boy first noticing the white hair. His hair triggers an old memory leaving me in confusion _"Do I know him... I feel like we've met before..."_ The white haired boy responses casually "What do you mean?"

Leorio still pissed at the boy continues to yell "Why are you using a skateboard?! That's cheating!" I laugh at Leorio "Leave the kid alone!" Leorio turns to yell at me now "This is an endurance test!" Gon retorts back, silencing Leorio in the process "It's not!"

I smile at myself, slowing down to get closer to Gon as Leorio blinks in confusion "What do you mean?"

Gon replies "The examiner only told us to follow him..." The white haired kid gets closer to Gon looking at him, looking at him with a quizzical look.

I finally get a good look at the kid my age. He's wearing shorts, a blue shirt with a white shirt over the top and his eyes...

He has blue eyes like me except darker... And they radiate something different, something that allures me in for no reason.

Gon and this new boy have a conversation together while I still look into his eyes thinking _"Wow... I could stare into those eyes for ages... Why are they so sad...? So lonely... And above all else... Why do I want to hug and comfort him?... I never, EVER, felt like this before towards anyone..."_

Gon starts to get real excited, snapping me out of my imagination. The white haired boy introduces himself, finally allowing me to finally put a name to his face "I'm Killua!"

I look at him in shock _"The name is so damn familiar... WHY?"_

Gon introduces himself "I'm Gon" I introduce myself to Killua "I'm Daniel! But since there're so many Daniels, I rather be called by my last name Darkscryer, preferably..."

I turn, commenting on Gon strange ability to make unusual friends "It seems you like to make friends out of everyone..."

I chuckle as Killua looks at me. I begin to notice myself staring at his eyes, thinking of way too much thoughts in my head "I don't know why... but I really want to wrap my arms around him and hold him close... WHY?!"

Suddenly Gon stops as Killua soon follows, I stop joining them as well.

I look at Gon, whom seems to be focusing on Leorio.

Killua looks at Gon with this funny face, that I so badly wanted to scream **cute** but I dared not do it, not only because it would remind me of my father's reaction, but something tells me Killua wouldn't like to be called cute...

Leorio suddenly gets a wave of adrenalin, screaming out loud "Screw this! I will become a hunter damn it all!" He runs past us as Gon grabs Leorio's suitcase, using his fishing pole. He runs after them I follow soon after Gon and Killua, laughing at Leorio's sudden burst of energy "It's amazing what will power can do!"

Killua asks Gon a question "Want to race to see who finishes first?"

Gon gleams in excitement before responding, he turns to face me "Yeah! How about you Daniel... do want to join in the race?"

I chuckle "It wouldn't be fair... but I'll try..." Gon continues "Last one buys dinner!" I respond only half listing "Yeah..." I quickly snap in his direction realising what he just said "WAIT, WHAT?" They bolt off, out running me I chuckle to myself "That's no fair..." I bolt after them hoping to catch up soon, something tells me I... do not want to buy them a meal.

I mange to catch up to them as we all stop near Leorio and Kurapika. Leorio talks about why he desires money, I wasn't too sure on why because I was only focusing on Killua, staring at him.

We run by them as Gon yells "See you at the goal, Kurapika!" Killua smirks "Catch you later old timer!" Leorio turns to face Killua, yelling at the top on his voice "I'm not old, I'm a teenager!"

Everyone freezes at the sudden comment as I whisper to myself "Now's my chance! While they are confused I'll out run them!"

I pick up the speed, bolting past Killua and Gon "Smell you later! I'm going to get myself a free meal!" They chase after me.

I focused on running as Gon and Killua talked among themselves.

I see a light from outside, noticing the examiner has stopped. As he turns around, I bolt past him, noticing Gon and Killua right next to me. I get upset at the two of them "How the **hell**, did you guys manage to catch up to me?... Not only that! Look at what you guys manage to do! We ended in a three-way draw!" Killua and Gon laugh, making me I join in the laughter with them as well.

They turn to the guy, asking him a serious question "Who crossed first" Satotz responds "You all did... at the same time?" Gon chimes "Well it looks like we will be buying each other dinner?" I laugh at them again, smiling in their direction while still intently looking at Killua with interest.

* * *

><p>All righty that's the end of this chapter tell me what you think also I realised I'm making my character start to look like a stalker of some kind.<p> 


	2. Phase Two - The Cooking Trial

We sit together as Kurapika and Leorio finally join us.

Gon gleams in happiness "Hey guys!" I couldn't help myself, but continue to stare at Killua for so long, he looks at me in distraught "Why do you keep staring at me?"

I snap back to reality "What? Sorry... It's a bad habit of mine... I stare at people to see what they are like, and I have taken a serious liking to you, you interest me a lot..."

I blush, realising what I just said could be taken another way. Killua freaks out at me as I wave my hands trying to dismiss my earlier comment "I don't mean it like that! I meant... you have an interesting past that's all..."

He looks at me sternly, focusing on me with some serious eyes. I catch a glimpse of them, noticing a sudden change which has me thinking "I recognise those eyes... but from where?"

Killua eyes change back as responds casually "Ok..."

I smile at Killua as Kurapika speaks up, making me focus on him "Is this our destination?" Gon shakes his head before replying "No." Kurapika continues to respond "Oh... I see. It looks like the fog is fading..." Gon gets up excited while smiling "Really?"

Satotz announces "This is the Numere Wetlands also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the Exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them so be very careful."

Satotz turns, looking at us with deadly serious eyes, even with no mouth I cannot help but not take him serious "If you let them fool you... You're dead!"

The door suddenly closes behind us as Satotz continues to speak "These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit... Hence the name Swindlers Swamp. Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived"

A guy suddenly screams behind us, drawing our attention to focus on him "Don't fall for it... He's lying to you! He's an imposter. He isn't an examiner... I'm the real examiner." He pulls a weird looking creature from behind the wall "This is a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands! Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak."

I zone out from how boring the man is... Mt attention is suddenly drawn back when someone throws playing cards in two different directions. One at the guy and the other direction at Satotz.

Satotz catches the cards as the other is hit, falling over dead.

The attacker reveals himself, looking like a clown. He starts to laugh as he shuffles his playing cards "I see... well that made it easy. Hunters, are harder to kill. If he was a real hunter he wouldn't be dead now!"

Satotz speaks calmly after being attacked "I will take that as a complement. But please refrain from attacking me or I will fail you on the spot, are we clear?" The clown smiles "Sure~!"

I whistle, drawing the attention of the group "That sure was a close one who knows how many dumbasses may have believed that guy."

Everyone looks at me as I exclaim "What?... I was just thinking out loud..."

Satotz explains what just happened "He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some of them away."

Killua speaks calmly "We can't relax our guard"

Gon nods in agreeance "Yep!"

Satotz starts to speak again after a slight pause "You will encounter such deception on a regular basis. I believe that a number if you, were fooled into suspecting my identity?"

Leorio kindly agrees to himself as Satotz continues "Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do keep that in mind... Ok then let us be on our way. Please Follow me."

Satotz runs off into the swamp, the whole group follows after him.

After running for a bit, we notice the fog starting to slowly get thicker with each passing second. I motion to Gon and Killua, letting know of what I think we should do "We should get closer or we, won't be able to see him soon..."

I notice Killua glace behind him, taking a quick peek behind him "I agree, but we need to increase the distance between us and that clown."

I laugh "The one time we have a clown on our ass... and we scared shitless! Stephen King should have hired **him** instead of Tim Curry."

Killua continues off from my comment, completely ignoring my attempted joke "Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air."

Gon sniffs the air "Hmmm... I don't think he smells."

I take a whiff, smelling something dark and brooding. I turn to Gon, agreeing with Killua's comment "I agree with Killua, he smells of bad~ news..."

Gon calls out to the others "Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says that we should move up!"

Leorio screams back in agitation "If I had the strength, I'd already be there!" Kurapika quickly continues off of Leorio "Don't worry about us!"

Gon whines "What...?"

Killua motions to us to keep moving forward "Let's go"

I smile at Killua "Sure!", quickly chasing after him as Gon yells "Ah, Wait!"

Gon speaks up after hearing people scream "I hear people screaming all around us."

Killua makes a small mental note before responding "Just stay on your guard."

Gon day dreams, ignoring Killua's small warning "I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are okay..."

Suddenly the ground shifts right under, making us fall while screaming.

We fall into the animal's stomach. I groan in disgust, whispering to myself "Ew~ I think I touched something weird..." I hear the sound of a can being opened, followed by the sounds of its contents being dropped into the creatures stomach.

After a few seconds we're vomits back out.

I shake my hands, trying to clean off the vomit off me. "That's disgusting" i sigh once again, looking back to see what swallowed us in the first place.

Gon laughs, drawing my attention to him "I guess he didn't like the taste of us."

Killua smiles as pulls out a can "It was this."

I asked, surprised that he even has that "Wasn't that from Tonpa?" I laugh before Killua could respond "I guess that cunning liar saved us..."

Killua shakes his head in amusement before responding "Well, I could have escaped."

I smile thinking "A nice firm punch to the gut would have gotten me out too... I think... Did that thing even have guts to punch?"

Gon turns to us worried "I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika."

I finally get all the shit off me, getting up off the ground before respond "They are grown men! They, can take care of themselves."

Killua gets up after me "Forget about them, let's get a move on. We still have to catch up to the examiner."

Killua runs off as I follow after him, focusing on only him _"Damn it Daniel! Stop checking out Killua!"_ I mentally slap myself as Killua stops suddenly. I look at him trying to figure out why we stopped when I see the examiner and a group of candidates run past.

"Cool... We found the pack!" Killua muses, looking behind him at me and Gon "Huh where's Gon?" I look around, realising his nowhere in sight "Where did that enthusiastic rascal go...?"

I look at Killua, sighing at him "Might as well join the pack, I have a gut feeling Gon will be ok..."

I look at Killua sternly, laughing quickly to lighten my mood "Isn't that what we killers are about?" Killua freaks out, quickly pulling up his guard. I quickly correct myself "It's a joke! It's a joke! Chill we will meet up with Gon soon enough..."

Killua glares at me for a moment before running off to join the rest of the group.

**Time Skip**

We wait around in camp as I suddenly turn to Killua "Hey I've been meaning to ask, why are you always on guard? Like someone's out to kill you..."

Killua turns to me in shock "What...?"

I respond casually, trying to get Killua to loosen his guard or at least open up a little "You just seem... tense all the time, kinda like how I used to be... except I was tense because of **who**, I was working with..."

Killua lifts an eyebrow, questioning my question.

I sigh at Killua's look before continuing "Well... for some reason I **think**, I'm kinda like you... in a way. I have a troubling past... I escaped mine because I didn't want to be a part of my families stupid mess."

Killua just looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I sigh "You don't have to tell me nothing... You can ignore me if you like..."

I think the next part in my head so that Killua can't hear me "I feel a heavy desire to help you... Why the hell do I even want to help you?! What do you mean to me! We've just barely even met..."

Killua notices Gon from a distance, calling out to him "Gon!"

He makes his way over to Gon as I follow behind him, Killua continues "I can't believe you actually got here... I thought you were done for."

Gon smiles at me "I could smell Leorio's Cologne." Killua looks surprised at Gon "Cologne? Is that how? You are weird..." I laugh at Killua's reaction.

The examiner speaks "Alright, Phase two of the exam will occur here in the Biska Forest Park. So I shall take my leave best of luck to all of you." As he walks off, the door opens as we greeted by our next examiner, a pair of them to be exact. A large fat guy and a tiny woman, well at least compared to the guy.

The woman speaks up, introducing herself in the process "Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter. Welcome! I'm Menchi, the second Phase examiner."

The big guy introduces himself "And I'm Buhara, the other examiner."

We hear a loud abnormal growl, resonate from the man's gut.

Menchi addresses Buhara "You must be hungry."

Smiles, rubbing his belly "I'm starving!"

Menchi gets up "All right then this will be Phase two you have to feed us!" A male candidate responds "You got to be kidding me this is a hunter's exam, not an Iron chef banquet!"

Menchi smiles "Your challenge will require you to produce a dish to satisfy our palate."

The same guy as earlier responds "Why do we have to cook?"

She speaks firmly to the guy "We are Gourmet Hunters."

Everyone laughs as I look around, wondering out loud what's so funny "What's so funny about that?! I've heard weirder than that?"

Menchi sighs as the guy responds "So? Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?" Menchi pissed, asks Buhara to reply in her stead.

Buhara nods "The required ingredient is pork. You're free to use meat from any type species of the Biska Forest pigs.

You must use the Cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. You pass only if we both find it delicious."

Menchi continues "And we will pass you more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we both have eaten our fill, the exam will end."

Buhura smack his gut, using it as a gong "Second Phase begins now!"

Everyone runs to find the pigs.

**Short while later**

Leorio speaks up "Catch a pig and cook it, sounds easy enough!"

Kurapika sighs "I hope it's that simple..."

Gon suddenly slides down the hill. Killua jumps down to follow him. I jump after Killua joining them as well.

We smash into each other, from Gon suddenly stopping.

Killua speaks slightly pissed after having been sandwiched between Gon and myself "What was that about, Gon?!"

Gon murmurs "Found them!"

I hear Killua respond is confusion "Huh?"

I look noticing these big ass bright pink pigs, chewing on some bones.

I get out from between Killua and Leorio, sliding down the rest of the way down "This looks easy" One of them starts charging me. Feeling cocky, I aim for it's on the nose, connecting my fist with the pigs.

My smile slowly changes into a frown, making me realise something's up. I shake my hand after feeling like I just punched a steel door "Ow, ow that hurts...!"

The pig sends me flying on my arse.

I groan "That's going to hurt me for a week..." The pigs start charging Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio.

I chase after them not wanting to be left alone with these pigs.

The pigs soon charge everyone in different directions. I get an idea, rolling up my sleeves and point at one of the lone pigs "Hey fatty come get me!" I slap my arse at it, taunting it to come charge me.

Soon enough it charges me. I grip the floor, using my brute strength to try cushion the blow. The pig hits me like a tonne of bricks. I smile, kicking up the floor under me, lifting the pig up by its nose, body slamming it into the floor.

I fail to notice someone behind me, watching in amusement.

I turn around noticing Killua is genuinely surprised from my action.

I laugh, trying to make it seem like I did nothing at all "I guess pigs can fly..." I scratch my chin, turning away in embarrassment "That sounded funnier in my head..."

I look at the pig, realising its knocked out "Well that was easier than expected."

I laugh as Gon calls out "Their heads are their weak points."

The group soon enough everyone brings in a large pile of pigs as Buhara smiles and Menchi's stunned by our effort "Oh My! They caught a lot."

Everyone start cooking the meat as I comment "This is going to go poorly... because I suck at cooking!"

One after another, applicants failed.

Kurapika comments "They are judging us as actual cooks. Therefore presentation is the key as well" Leorio, Gon and Kurapika present an alternate dish as they get shut down too.

Menchi stands up pissed "Seeing as you failed no one has passed!"

I look disappointed as people get agitated "Zero people passed? Are you serious? Does she really mean it?" Menchi comments "You all failed because of presentation and when some actually put effort into presentation they failed on taste!"

A ninja looking applicant speaks up "Pork is pork no matter taste..."

Menchi grabs the guy, threatening from insulting a chef "Just say that once more. Anymore crap from you, and I'll shove my arm up your ass and knock your teeth out!"

Menchi keeps babbling about useless stuff which I don't remember, from having zoned out because of the annoying tone.

Soon enough we hear a voice from above "Oh this is sad to hear that every single applicant has failed!" A blimp flies over us as an old man drops from it, slamming into the ground.

As the dust clears I smile, wondering who this new person is "I wonder who this old man could be?"

A thought crosses my mind, itching to get their hands dirty "Oh an interesting insect, one that **we**, can test our skills on..."

I shake my head, throwing those thoughts away as Menchi addresses the old man "Chairman of the selection committee. His in charge of the hunter exam... Chairman Netero."

Netero muses "Well, I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue, like now. So Menchi-kun... you failed all the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?"

Menchi whines "No sir... I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary."

Netero nods "In other words, you're aware that this exam was unacceptable."

Menchi sighs "Yes sir... When cooking is involved, I lose control. I believe I fail as an examiner. Please redo the second phase with someone else!"

Netero chuckles "But it will be so hard to find someone else in such a short amount of time. How about this? You will be the examiner for the next exam but you will participate in it as well. Is there anything you can think of that will be a more suitable exam? Is that Acceptable?"

Menchi smiles "That would be suitable. I have an idea for the next part of the exam. How about boiled eggs? Chairman can you take us to Mt. Split-in-half in your airship?" Netero smiles "Mt. Split-in-half? I see what you're doing I would be glad to take you there."

**Time Skip**

We arrive at some weird looking mountain as Menchi explains what we are surpassed to do "Now everyone... Look down there."

I whistle at how far the canyon goes as one of the candidates freaks out "Wh-What is that?"

Menchi continues her smile "That is a spider Eagle's web."

Gon asks "They build webs down there?"

A draft of wind blows up she continues "Look down below the web."

Gon murmurs "Those are..." Menchi cuts off Gon "Those are spider Eagle eggs."

Netero continues the explanation over Menchi "Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. The eggs are also known as dream eggs."

A candidate freaks out "W-Wait a minute... You don't mean we..."

Menchi nods turning around "I sure do. All we have to do is jump down and grab one!" She jumps down catching onto one the webs.

Leorio looks over the edge "Even if she grabs an egg how is she going to get back up?"

She drops down grabbing one of the eggs as group freaks out. A few moments later and the wind suddenly shifts blasting her back up.

Killua smiles widely "That looks like fun!"

Netero explains what just happened "This ravine has updrafts that help the hatched chicks fly up to the web."

Menchi smiles as she lands "See? Just that easy as that, now all I have to do is boil the egg."

One guy scared, comments "Y-You must be joking! No one will be crazy enough to do that..." I turn around "Crazy enough, Eh~?" I back flip of the cliff catching onto the web as Gon and the others join in.

Someone jumps off grabbing one of the eggs only to fall to his death. Leorio speaks up "Lets grab one now!"

Gon yells, stopping from Leorio jumping to his doom "Wait! There's no wind..."

I nod "With Menchi before... the up draft wasn't like every 2 minutes..." Kurapika nods "There isn't always an updraft."

Leorio clicks his tongue in frustration "When's the next one?"

Gon tells us to wait before sniffing the air. We wait the as web starts to break under all our weight.

Leorio freaks "WHAT?" Kurapika points out our current situation to Leorio "The web won't hold us all!"

Killua and I almost ask in sync,

"Gon, not yet?"

"Not yet Gon?"

Some other guys jump scared, also falling to their doom.

The web is about to almost snap as Leorio freaks out "It's gonna snap!"

Gon suddenly yells "Now!"

We all drop catching an egg.

**Time Skip**

After boiling the eggs we start to eat them.

I comment "I gotta admit... these are pretty damn good!... Even though it's a death sentence to try obtaining them." I laugh to myself, noticing that my eyes are looking at Killua as he eats his with a wide grin.

_Why...? Why am I focused on him...?_

* * *

><p>So yeah that was Ahh phase two of the exam or episode 5 – 7 of the 2011 series.<p> 


	3. Secrets are Secrets no more

We stand in a big room as Netero smiles "Allow me to introduce myself to the remaining forty-two applicants. I am Netero, chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee." A little green guy introduces himself "I am his secretary, Beans"

Netero sighs "Usually I introduce myself during the final exam but seeing as I'm already here..." Netero smiles "I love the tension in this air. So I'll stick around for the rest of the trip."

Bean smiles "We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at 8 am. You will find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you are free to do as you please till we reach Phase 3"

Killua turns to Gon "Hey, let's get something to eat" I join in with them "Cool! I'll come too..."

While standing outside the door, Gon and Killua gets kicked out the kitchen, leaving me to sigh at their attempt to raid the kitchen "Have you had your fun?"

I start to walk off as they follow. Killua stops, commenting on the view with Gon.

I look outside the window as the second person in my mind, starts thinking on their own "Oh~, so many lives... and such a short time to deal with them..." I mutter under my breath, touching a mask within my bag "Will you shut up! I won't fall for your persuasion...!"

The voice resonating from the mask makes a small noise of complaint. Gon speaks to Killua as I watch, seeing where this is headed.

"Killua?"

Killua responds "Hmm?"

Gon continues "Where are your mom and dad?"

Killua thinks for a moment "Hmm... they're alive. Probably..."

I lift an eyebrow from Killua's last comment as Gon turns to me "What about you?"

I stop to think "I can't say anything about mum... exactly... But both of my fathers seem to be ok... when I last saw them, well at least I would hope so..."

Gon ears peak up, interested from my comment "What do you mean?"

I sigh "It's a really weird story. One... that I do not like to discuss..."

Gon nods somehow in understanding "Ok!" He turns back to Killua "Well what they do for a living?"

Killua responds bluntly "They're assassins"

I smile widely "Oh~? So that's what I could sense from you..."

Killua glances at me, looking back to focus on what's outside as Gon asks "Huh... both of them?"

Killua laughs at Gon's reaction "That's your first question? You really are a riot!" Gon looks stunned as Killua responds sitting down "Your the first one to take me seriously..."

Gon continues "Well, you're telling the truth right?"

Killua looks at Gon, seriously taken back by his comment "What makes you think that?"

Gon looks up thinking "Well it's just a hunch."

I laugh at Gon "You have some weird~ hunches..."

Killua continues "Well I'm from a family of assassins. So they are all assassins and well my family has really high hopes for me... But I can't stand it who really wants to have their life planned out for them?"

I look at Killua, thinking to myself _"I agree Killua... You should follow your dream! And I'm going to help you complete it!"_ I slap myself mentally _"Again! Why am I thinking these things...?"_

I walk up to Killua, resting my palm on Killua's shoulder "I can vouch for that..."

Gon is about to turn to me to ask the same question. I clench my hand on Killua's shoulder, turning around to look behind me while Killua and Gon also look as well "Hmm... interesting! It felt like there was someone behind us just now..."

I let go of Killua's shoulder as Netero pops out from around a corner "Is something wrong?"

Gon looks at Netero confused "ah, Netero-san... did you see anyone coming from that side?"

Netero shakes his head "No..."

Killua looks at Netero "You move pretty fast for an old man!"

Netero shakes his head "I barely moved."

Killua responds back "What exactly you want? You don't have to do anything until the last phase, right?"

Netero responds nonchalantly "No need to be so unkind. I got bored so I was looking for some fun... By the way I was meant to ask the three of you... any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter examination?" Gon smiles "Uh-huh! It's fun!"

Killua responses "It's been boring I'm quiet disappointed in this notoriously hard exam"

Netero looks at me as I group hug Gon and Killua smiling "It's been interesting!"

I let go of them as Killua turns around to walk away "Let's go Gon and Darkscryer..." I see Netero shift his eyes at me before speaking "Hold it! How would you guys like to play a game with me?"

I look at Netero "It depends?" Netero continues "If you are able to defeat me, I shall let you be hunters!" Gon gets excited as Netero looks at Killua "How about it, eh?"

**Time Skip**

Netero bounces a ball in the Gym catching it on his finger. Netero speaks "Now, I'll explain the game rules. If you can take this ball from me, before the airship reaches its destination, you win. I believe we land at 8 am that gives you 9 hours. However, you are free to attack me however you like. I will not attack you back though..."

Gon whines "This sounds too easy and unfair." I turn around to sit on the floor "Sounds too boring to me... not interested!"

Netero smiles "Why not give it a try first."

Killua turns to Netero "We just have to take the ball?"

Netero nods as Killua continues "Then I'll go first!"

Gon sits beside me as Killua peaks my interest.

I watch Killua carefully, watching walk around in a circle, circling around Netero. Killua suddenly starts to make makes copies of himself until there's a circle of Killuas walking around.

Gon gets excited "There are lots of Killuas around..."

Killua attacks Netero, making as many attempts as he can to grab the ball. Netero just dodges every attempt made.

Netero balances the ball on his nose like a seal "That all you have...?" He slides across the floor kicking Netero's leg.

I blink as Killua suddenly gets up, screaming our ears off "That hurt!"

Gon calls out to Killua for a tag in as Gon steps into play.

I watch Gon this time to see what he has planned. After a quick stretch Gon charges off suddenly, jumping into the air a little too high. He smacks his head on the roof, groaning in pain. I roll on the floor laughing my ass off, also slamming my fist into the floor as Killua comments "You stupid idiot! You can't jump high in here. You got him to relax his guard."

Gon gets up rubbing his head "I messed up there"

I watch them as they continue to make attempts, trying to grab the ball. Switching from time, to time. Netero suggests a change of plan "Why don't you both try to grab it?" Gon runs in to grab the ball while Netero is distracted by Killua.

Suddenly Gon distracts Netero by kicking of his shoe into his face. Killua kicks Netero next in the back of the head. he then reaches out to grab the ball, only to have Netero kick it away with his foot.

Netero runs to grab the ball as Gon kicks his other shoe off, sending the ball flying. Gon and Killua make another attempt to grab the ball.

Netero kicks off the floor quickly bypassing Gon and Killua, knocking them to the sides as he grabs the ball.

I whistle while commenting "Seems grandpa has some tricks under his sleeves." I clap my hands together at the scene that just played out in front of me.

Killua gets up, pissed off "Forget it! I'm bored... I give up I lose..."

He walks away as Gon questions Killua "But we still have time!"

Killua looks back in frustration "Don't you get it! He hasn't broken a sweat! And his hasn't used his left arm, and left leg at all! You'll be here for ages..." Killua walks out the door.

I sigh looking at Killua leave _"I want to go comfort him..."_ As he leaves I turn, facing both Gon and Netero "Looks like someone's pissed off for loosing..." I get up to leave as I comment to Gon "I'm head off. Good luck Gon!"

I wave to him as I leave.

I follow Killua, keeping to the shadows so I can avoid his line of sight.

Killua bumps into two strangers. One of them turns around "Eh you should apologise for bumping into us and then ignoring us!" They run after Killua, attempting to make him apologise for a simple bump. As they grab onto him, he rips them a new one, killing them instantly.

I watch him sigh in frustration "You shouldn't have disturbed me..."

I run out from around the corner, standing in front of Killua "You should try to control your killer instinct a little harder..."

Killua looks at me with deadly eyes "What did you say?!"

I smile at Killua, grabbing his hand to pull him into an empty room.

I look at Killua sternly "What I'm about to tell you... Must not reach Gon's ears! Unless I say so..." Killua looks at me as I sigh "Like you... I'm a trainer killer except a little different to you by the looks of things... You, are taught to kill without a single thought!"

I look up "So Killua..." I hold him in close, so I can whisper the next part in his ear "I was trained to disarm and knock out my enemies... Courtesy of my father... Na... The male figure in my home... another reason was because of Tempest's Mask..."

I whisper under my breath "And my pain in the ass mother figure of the home..."

I let go of Killua with tears in my eyes "Promise me something! Don't kill... unless you absolutely have to! Do that, and I promise to show you a different world of the killers... And teach you how to control the instinct..."

I turn to leave as Killua frowns at me "Who exactly are you?"

I turn to face him, smiling widely at him "Daniel Darkscryer... The Wolves of the five!. Remember, it's a secret. So, no one must know that..."

* * *

><p>There are five distinct family houses that make up the family of assassins. The Darkscryers are one of the five houses and they're usually known as the wolves of the five.<p>

The rest of the families will be mentioned later on... but their more focused on in the story The Trails of Killua and Daniel.


	4. Phase Three - Trick Tower

I sit down in the room alone, looking directly at the mask "I will beat you one way or another!" The mask replies back "Pathetic little boys shouldn't challenge gods directly..."

I laugh at the mask "A God?! You're a mask that people wear!... You've been forced to live another life..."

I clench the mask in my hand "I will not repeat that mistake like last time!"

The mask laughs in my face "You will succumb to me... like the thousands before you!"

I place him in my backpack again, looking up and thinking about the past _"So this man... why would my father hide something like him from me... was he trying to pretend he never existed...?"_

I hear a voice over the loud speaker "I apologise for the long wait the airship will soon arrive at its destination."

I smile, thinking to myself "Let the games continue!"

I walk out the door bumping into Killua "Oh, hey?"

Killua responds, looking at me with dagger eyes "Who were you talking to?"

I laugh at Killua "Myself..."

Killua looks confused at me "Funny... sounded like there was two people in their..."

I laugh lightly "Call it a mistake... Let's find Gon! Knowing him he probably fell asleep."

We exit the blimp as I spot Leorio, along with Kurapika and Gon "So... How did you guys sleep?"

Gon smiles at our direction "Hi!"

Before he could answer my question, Bean speaks up "This is where Phase 3 begins here, at the top of Trick Tower. To pass this phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. Now knowing that, we now begin the third phase good luck."

The blimp flies off as Bean wishes us luck again.

I look down the side of the tower, seeing how high up we are "Eh! That's a long~ trip down..."

I look back over to the group "Who's up for some sky diving?"

Kurapika looks at me like I'm an idiot for even suggesting the idea "It would be suicide..."

I shake my hand, side to side "It's a joke!"

Someone steps up behind us "Maybe for a normal person, but this is a piece of cake for a professional rock climber."

The guy starts climbing down the wall as something flies out of nowhere, grabbing onto him and eating the guy alive.

I whistle "Wow~... them some ugly flying babies!"

Leorio responds in shock "I-I G-Guess... That means climbing down is off the list..."

Kurapika nods in just as much shock "Yeah."

**Time Skip**

I walk around, looking at the floor when Gon suddenly calls out to some of us "Daniel! Kurapika! Leorio! Come over here."

Kurapika responds as we make our way over to him "What is it, Gon?"

Gon smiles "Look. I found a hidden door."

Gon shows us the hidden door. Kurapika smiles slightly "I see now. So we can descend by flipping the stones." Leorio responds surprised, that Gon was able to find something "Okay! Great job, Gon! Let's head on down!"

Gon puts his finger to his chin, scratching it "But I'm confused."

I lift an eyebrow at Gon "What's so confusing about a hidden door existing?"

"There are also hidden doors here, there, over there and over there, as well in this small area..."

Gon points to the other four locations as Leorio asks confused "That many?"

Kurapika continues off of Leorio "Five hidden doors, located in the same area. It sounds suspicious to me. Some could be traps."

Killua continues off of Kurapika's comment "It looks like each door can only be opened once..."

Leorio looks in shock at Killua "Seriously?" Killua nods "We tried opening a door someone else used, but it wouldn't even budge."

Kurapika comments "Judging by the door's size, only one can fit at a time."

Killua continues, lifting a finger at Kurapika's response "In other words only one person can use each door. We'll have to split up."

I muse to myself, speaking loud enough for them to hear "So pick a door and hope for the best..."

Killua nods at me "Gon and I decided that we're each going to choose a door." Gon smiles widely, making me question his sanity "No hard feelings if one of us springs a trap! What are you guys gonna do?"

Before anyone can say anything, I point at a door "I call dips on that one then!"

Leorio smiles "I can live with that. Luck is part of the game..."

Kurapika smiles at Gon as well "I have no objections. Then that settles it."

I walk over to the door as everyone else chooses their own.

I smile at the guys, saluting them like a joker "I'm doing this for all the countries in the world"! I stamp my foot, falling down into the pits below.

I land on my ass, rubbing it gently as I get up "Ow~ got to remember to brace for impact..."

I look up taking two steps as someone else lands on me "And~... I just got used as landing pad... Who fell on me?" Killua murmurs "Long time no see..."

I look up at Killua smiling "A period of 30 seconds... Now as much as I would like to admit I'm pretty damn comfy... could you please stop using me as a chair..."

Killua nods getting up with a small blush "Right..." When I get up, I notice Gon, Leorio and Kurapika here as well, bring a smile to my face. Kurapika comments on the situation "That was a brief farewell."

Leorio sighs "So all the doors lead to the same room..."

We get up, looking around as Gon spots a pillar, walking up to it.

We follow after him as well to it. Gon reads out the plaque "The five of you must follow the will of the majority to reach the goal."

I smile "Well, perfect number for us!" I grab one of the watches on the table as Killua speaks up "Hey there's and X and O on these watches."

Kurapika muses to himself "Does that mean if there weren't five of us, we couldn't continue?"

A voice over the speaker answers "That is correct! My name is Lippo and I am the prison warden here as well as the Third Phase examiner. Multiple routes through this tower have been prepared. You have chosen the path of majority rule. Cooperation will be the key if you wish to clear this phase of the exam. One person's selfish behaviour can derail an entire group. Best of luck, gentlemen!"

We snap the watches on as a door opens.

I smile at the hidden door "Awesome!"

Kurapika rubs his chin with his hand "I see. So the door appears once five people arrive and put on the stop watches."

Gon reads the sign on the door "At this door select o to open, X not to open."

I smile at Gon "Sounds easy enough..." We all press circle on the watch. As the door opens, I think out loud "I wonder what would have happened if one person pressed the X, would it still open?"

I shrug at the idea as we walk in the next room.

I read the next Plaque "Which way do you want to go? O for right X for left."

Leorio murmurs "Right... Or left..."

We press a button each as the right door opens.

Leorio freaks out up "Huh? Wh-Why would you choose to go right? Normally, you should go left..." Kurapika responses "That is true. Studies have indicated that people who are lost or stuck at forks unconsciously tend to go left."

Killua lifts his finger "I've heard that, too."

Leorio at us "Wait the numbers don't add up!"

Leorio points to us "Which one did you choose?"

Kurapika responses "Right!" Killua walks right behind Kurapika before responding "Right!"

Leorio points to me "What did you choose?"

I lift my finger, following the others "I followed my motto. Right, is always right..."

We continue to follow the path as we reach a massive room that's shaped like an arena.

Leorio complains "What is this room?" Killua responses "Look over there!"

Five cloaked guy stand there as one of them says "They have arrived remove the shackles." The guy takes off his hood "Finally I'm free."

There is a voice over the speaker, notifying us that Lippo is still in control "Allow me to explain, gentlemen before you are some of Trick Tower's Prisoners. The Hunter Exam Committee has also officially hired them as examiners. You will be fighting against the five of them the fights will be one-on-one. Each person can fight only once you are free to use any method you like. There will be no draws."

The big dude yells out "You may pick your order. Its majority rule so secure three wins and you may pass. The rules are that simple."

Kurapika responsed "I understand we must reach the goal within seventy-two hours. So time will be critical during these fights."

The guy speaks up "My name is Bendot and I'm up first choose your combatant!"

I crack my knuckles "Nothing like a bit of Mortal Kombat to get the party started! I'm up first..." the bridge extends as I drop my bag on the floor, throwing my coat on top of my bag before crossing the bridge.

As we both cross the bridge to reach the middle, I get a sudden migraine. I rub my each side of my temples, thinking _"I won't give in! I won't kill! I really want to show Killua something cool..."_

Bendot speaks up "I propose a death match. Well?" I nod my head "Eh a death match? Very well... Mr Bendot" Bendot gets in stance "I commend you for your courage!"

I smile at him as I feel a pounding at the back of my head. I watch him as Bendot jumps into the air coming hands first, in an attempt to crush me.

I throw out my hand, trying to look as badass as I can "Ultimate Special Technique..."

I grin, waiting for him to within arm reach point.

I bring back my hand, punching him square in the nuts "Super Jonny Cage Nut Cracker!"

Everyone in the room looks shocked at me as I smile, holding my hands out in a joking manner "What?"

I shrug my shoulders, pointing out my reasons "Always, protect your family **jewels**!"

I turn to my head to him, after having him grab me by the collar, still clutching his family jewels with one hand.

I smile deadly at him "Oh, you're still going strong after that... You know..." I focus my eyes on Bendot, remembering one of my techniques Zai, my soul sister taught me. I turn him to look me in the eyes "You... have... no... chance...!"

Within seconds I have Bendot screaming, surrendering for no reason. I smile pulling back my hands "Good..." I walk away for a few steps.

I stop, having a sudden urge to do something really stupid I grin, running up to him, kicking him like a football back onto his side.

I yell out in triumph "He shoots!"

Bendot lands on his side knocking out another guy "Whoops..." I hear Leorio yell behind me "What's that for?!"

I scratch the back of my neck turning to face the others "My bad..." Killua shakes his head in amusement "We still can win... as long as he or she wasn't knocked out completely."

I nod at Killua "Not only that as long as we win two more times, in three rounds, we should be ok..."

Gon smiles widely announcing to the whole group "That's right! We can win this without a fifth person!"

I nod, crossing the bridge back over. I pick up my jacket and backpack, sitting down to watch the next fight.

I look up, seeing the next guy approaching. As he removes his shackles and crosses the bridge, Kurapika motions to the rest of us "My turn!"

While crossing the bridge, the cloaked man removes his cloak, revealing a blue Frankenstein looking monster.

The guy laughs "My name is Majitani and I'm next! Look here!" Majitani points at a couple of hearts on his chest before continuing "I've killed nineteen people, but it bugs me that nineteen is such an uneven number. I'm so glad I've gotten to meet number twenty."

He laughs as Leorio freaks out from the new situation "Now we have a serial killer?"

Majitani smiles widely "So I insist that we put our lives on the line. I won't accept some half-assed contest. Blood! Entrails! Agony!"

Majitani laughs as Kurapika nods, responding casual unfazed from the situation "Very well."

He stops in confusion as Kurapika continues "You decide how we settle this contest."

Majitani responds "O-Oh... You've got some balls. In that case, I also propose a death match, where we fight until one of us surrenders or dies. However, don't expect me to stop when you surrender and beg for your life!"

I realise there's a pattern here, with this Majitani guy _"This guy is a joke... I think he was here for being a liar... of some kind..."_

Kurapika nods "I accept the conditions, let's begin."

Majitani quickly announces a couple of more rules "Hold on. I forgot to mention something. No weapons allowed. We'll beat each other to death with our fists. After all, while I may be hired as an examiner, I'm still a prisoner. I'm not allowed to carry weapons."

"I see. I understand." Kurapika throws his weapons aside "Anything else? If not, I'd like to get started."

Majitani pumps up his body getting ready to fight. Leorio starts to sweat "Hey, now. Is Kurapika gonna be okay? This guy looks dangerous."

I sigh thinking "The only thing Kurapika should be worried of is catching this guys stupidity..."

Gon blurts out "You don't need to worry."

Killua and I look surprised at Gon as Leorio asks "Why not?"

Gon points out "because when I look at him I don't get chills."

Leorio leans over to Gon surprised from his response "What does that mean?"

I notice Killua smile as I point out "Try to imagine Majitani as Tonpa... a big fat liar!"

Majitani says something as he jumps into the air "I'll see you dead!" Leorio yells "Here he comes!" he slams his fist into the floor shattering a section of the tiles.

Leorio freaks out as I'm genuinely surprised "he made a hole in the floor with his bare fist!"

_I'm just surprised he didn't break his wrist..._

He gets up facing his back to Kurapika as his face goes wide. On the guys back was a Spider's tattoo.

I clench my arm, shaking after hearing his voice again, telling me to kill. I shake the thoughts away watching for Kurapika's response.

Leorio stands there, freaking out from this new reveal of information "A tattoo of a spider with twelve legs... That's..." I interject "The Phantom Trope... The band of notorious evil thieves or so I heard..."

Gon looks up at Leorio for confirmation "Really?" Leorio nods "Yeah, definitely. They're famous. I heard about them straight from Kurapika."

Majitani laughs "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? I'm Majitani, one of the Troupe's four kings! Consider that first strike my way of saying hello."

I muse to myself _"I wonder how he says goodbye?"_ Majitani continues to egg Kurapika on "This is your last chance to surrender. I'm still willing to...HUH? Wh-What's wrong with you?"

He moves quickly from what I could tell, grabbing Majitani face and smashed him into the floor with his bare fist.

Killua and I whistle at the same time, impressed from Kurapika's raw strength.

Kurapika lays down some rules which I can barely hear "Consider this a warning... First, a real Phantom Troupe tattoo has the member's number on the spider. Second, they don't bother counting how many they've killed. Third, never mention the Troup again. If you do, I'll kill you."

I whisper in my mind "Wow!... I do not want to be a Phantom troupe member right about now..."

Killua muses "Well, saw that coming from a mile away." Gon sighs slightly "Yeah..."

Majitani lies on the floor unconscious as Kurapika grabs his belonging putting them back on, crossing the bridge.

I look at Kurapika, interested in what he just achieved "Well, someone indeed has had a serious past with the Phantom Tropes involved... I don't want to be in their shoes right about now!"

When Kurapika crosses the bridge Leorio is the first to speak to Kurapika "You okay, Kurapika?"

He nods, feeling rather calm after that sudden outburst "Yeah, I'm not injured." Leorio interjects "Also, is it safe for us to be near you?"

I chuckle a bit before responding to Leorio "Leorio... Unless you are a part of them, or have a tattoo... You, should be fine..."

Kurapika nods slightly from my comment "From the moment I saw him, I knew he was weak. And mentally, I knew that tattoo was a fake. But as soon as I saw that spider, everything in my sight turned red..."

Leorio sighs "Well, I can't really blame you."

Kurapika quickly cuts in "Actually, to tell the truth..."

We all blink in confusion "Huh?"

Kurapika sighs "Even when I see a real spider, my personality changes, and I enter a frenzy."

Kurapika goes to sit down as I speak up "Is the guy dead, did he surrendered or are we going to have wait for him to wake up."

I laugh hard, after finding out this fact "You and my cousin are going to hate each other... She loves spiders..." I think the next part "And other people as well!"

Kurapika stiffens slightly as Leorio responds "You should have told us sooner..."

Kurapika lays down to rest "But this means that the rage in me remains as strong as ever. I suppose I should be happy."

Gon whispers "We should keep Kurapika away from spiders."

I nod adding something on top "Also my cousin..."

Leorio steps up, shouting as loud as he can "Okay! I'll secure our victory! Toss that guy out and send in the next competitor!"

The person giggles "We can't do that."

Leorio blinks "What's that?"

The person continues "We can't move him yet, because his match hasn't been settled."

I put up my hand, agreeing with the person "No one heard I surrender, and he still could be very much alive..." The person nods.

They walk up to Majitani, feeling for a pulse "He's still alive. He was only knocked out. Did you forget? This was a death match, till someone died or surrendered...He's still alive, and he hasn't surrendered."

I look at the person then back a Leorio "I think... I know what's happening here!" Everyone looks at me as I sigh, thinking _I think we are looking at a general gambler here..._

I stand up pointing to the person "I bet you any money, this is a set up for round 3! Why not test that theory out Leorio?"

Leorio looks at me "Fine then O to kill him X to let him live" He presses a button.

Nothing happens as Gon looks at Leorio "That didn't work..."

Killua comments "That only works for examiners..."

I shrug my shoulders "Then we just have to wait. While you guys do that, I'm gonna sleep wake me up when something happens..."

**Time SKip**

After sleeping for who knows how long, I wake up, groggily "What happened?"

Killua looks at me "Leorio is losing its now 2 – 0, us being at 2"

I tilt my head sideways, looking at him in confusion "How exactly?"

Gon looks at me, speaking up "First Leorio bet 10 on Majitani was alive and won..."

Kurapika continues "Next he bet on whether he was unconscious, the bet was for 40 hours he wasn't. He lost the bet but at least we got one point..."

Killua comments "The third was on whether the person was male for female"

I look in the general direction "That is most definitely a woman. What were the conditions to tell?"

Killua sighs "He got to examine her body..."

I look at Leorio, feeling disgusted knowing this fact "Pervert! You and my Dad would go hand in hand..."

Kurapika continues "Now it's rock paper scissors winner takes all..."

Leorio plays rock as the girl plays paper. I sigh in frustration after losing this match. Now the score is 2 – 1 "Seriously he lost!" Leorio walks back over.

Another guy gets ready for another round.

Gon is about to say his up next when I stop him "No! Killua will take this guy on, Gon!" Gon and Killua look at me as I turn to them "Trust me, Killua is better suited for this guy..."

Gon nods as Killua steps up the man, without fear.

The man introduces himself "I am Johness the Dissector"

Killua asks away, without a care in the world "What is the contest?"

Calmly, Johness hold out his hand "This will be a one sided massacre, I have no interest in the exam, or any offer of amnesty. I just want to hear you scream." Killua nods at the man "Ok loser is the one that dies."

Johness goes to grab Killua by the neck, within 5 seconds the match was over, and it was too late for Johness. he turns to Killua as Killua shows him his still beating heart.

Johness walks to Killua trying to grab his heart back but collapses on the floor. Killua places his heart in his hand, walking away.

Killua speaks smiles "3 wins for us!"

He walks back as everyone scared, asks "Who exactly are you Killua?" Gon is about to tell them as I interrupt "An elite assassin... Killua Zoldyck!" Gon turns to me "Eh?"

I speak up "I recognise his fighting pattern... Plus hair and eyes gives it away... You're father has had a few run ins with my father Vastorie Darkscryer..."

Killua smiles "The comedic goof ball... as my dad puts it. But, what makes you think that?"

I stand up, looking at him "Your father is Silva, correct?" The door opens as I walk towards the door "I spoiled your secret so it's only fitting I tell you mine."

* * *

><p>Zai is mentioned in full detail during The trials of Killua and Daniel.<p> 


	5. The Pulling Darkness

I sit down in the room as everyone uncomfortably sits nearby.

I sigh "The Darkscryers are a fraction of the five killers, known only as **The Shadows**. No one knows much about us. I ran away because of... let's just say family issues... And evasion of personal space... Also this..."

I open my bag pulling out the mask it's a dark, silver plated, distorted skull.

Killua steps back after looking at it. I put the mask back in my bag "You felt it too the evil emitting off that cursed thing! Basically it's the mother lode of all pain asses... He speaks to me somehow after I accidently wore it..."

I continue "So one night I stole it and ran away. I want to become a Hunter and destroy it one day. By travelling the world, I'm hoping to meet someone who can destroy it. If not it will be my burden to bear! That's why, I wasn't planning on making friends... So after this you can choose to dump me or not... It matters little to me..."

Killua looks down at me "Before you said something, what exactly do you mean a new way to kill?"

I look up "Why would you want to know that?"

Killua shrugs his shoulders "It's a unique thing you said to me."

I sigh "When I was younger, someone close to me taught me a trick on how to make someone surrender like before. It's a simple trick really... And I can't explain it... but all I have to do is look at someone as if I'm aiming to kill them. The rest is up to the person I've really met someone who could survive it..."

I smile thinking "Although I just wished it worked on my father after all those bullshit stunts he pulled..."

I get up moving to a corner "I need to rest. It's been making me very tired lately..." I fall asleep instantly, hearing the voice again in my head clearly laughing "Another, why can't you just kill people like the rest of your family... It's very fun getting your hands dirty, you know?! Like that Killua kid He can kill people without a care in the world... It's a shame I can't switch owners..."

I'm about to retort something, when Killua shakes me awake.

I wake slowly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looking around, noticing everyone's asleep except Killua. We looks into my eyes as I yawn "What's up?"

I look away as Killua turns my head back to him "Tell me more about you?"

I look away "There's nothing more I can say really..."

Killua turns my head back as I continue "What you want to know?"

Killua murmurs "Well... You could start with the fact you have two dads..."

I smile, thinking to myself as I ignore his question _that I may be gay for you... I don't know if that statements true by I want to do things with you... hug you... comfort you... touch that hair... does that hair feel softer than it looks?_

I bury my head in my legs. After a brief moment I look up, into Killua's eyes "Why did you have to be cute?!"

Killua looks away surprised, and embarrass from my comment "Shut up!"

I rest my head in my legs again "Just pretend I never said anything. It's embarrassing that, those words even left my mouth... You want to know why I have two...? Well I've had two since as long as I can remember... One's the obvious mother figure and people would have never guessed who it was... The other is strong, manly, buff and completely, an airhead outside of his abilities..."

I turn to look at Killua "What else you want to know?" Killua smiles brightly as he probes me for new information I only tell him facts that are somewhat, truthful... I feel like if I open up to this guy I would become attached.

I don't want to become attached to him... just in case it hurts me... Hell, even these feeling confuse the hell out of me!

Time continues to fly by as I watch everyone and answer questions when spoken to.

Killua only seemed to be interested in asking questions about me whenever we were alone.

**30 hours in**

I get up yawning, grabbing a book from my bag.

Gon looks at me, interested in what I'm reading "What you reading?"

I look up, facing Gon before answering him "A horror book... Written by Darren Shan. I enjoy his Demonata Series. I have his entire collection at home I only have book one with me." I return back to reading.

Kurapika looks at my direction "Never pegged you as a reader..."

I laugh slightly "Yeah... my looks betray me... plus the family history doesn't help my standing point. My dad likes to read... but not the same stuff as me..."

Kurapika blinks "What does he read?" My eye twitches slightly "Romance..." Kurapika is about to ask another question as I add on top of my last piece of information "Erotica..."

Killua lifts and eyebrow "And you would know this how...?"

I sigh "While training he reads them..." Killua is about to ask something as I cut him off "Out loud... What makes the situation even worse, is he can read and dodge me at the same time..."

I look up smiling "Apart from reading... there's not much I enjoy, very few things interest me..." I look at the group smiling "Murder by far isn't one of them! It's funny because I'm born in a family of assassins... Let's just say... One of my parents doesn't want me to go down that path..."

I return back to reading as Gon asks a question this time "What's your father's names?"

Leorio blinks, confused from Gon's question "Why father's? You know his name it's Vastorie..." I respond "Nathaniel..." Leorio blinks in confusion before yelling in surprise "Whaa?!"

I chuckle, lifting two fingers "I have two dads... You know what's funny... a lot of people say I look like my dad... So you can just imagine my reaction most of the time. Although, usually after meeting Vastorie... they I have his eyes... And thank god not his personality! The meaning of **be serious**, means... to dack you..."

Killua starts to laugh from hearing that as the rest of them join in soon after. Laughing either at the joke about my dad or another's laugh.

I don't laugh at either, but I do smile at Killua's laughter. I don't know why but it warms my heart, seeing him laugh like that.

**45 hours in**

The group have started to talk to me again. Involving me in most of their conversations but I usually watch them intently as they had fun together talking. I feel like the odd one out of the group

Soon enough time had flown by as the 50 hours went by. I get up excited "Finally we can back into the game with less than 10 hours!" I shoot Leorio a look as he sighs "Yeah... I serious thought I might win that time..."

Gon is the first to rush out as we're forced to chase him down.

**Time Skip**

After get chase down by all manner of traps, we finally reach another door, that isn't booby trapped. Killua reads the plaque "This will be the last decision made by majority rule. Are you ready? Choose O or X."

I sigh after Killua reads it "Oh~. Not this again!..." I press O, waiting for the door to open.

The door opens as we are greeted by a voice "Please select a path there are two choices. One path allows five to pass, but is long and difficult. The other path allows only three but is short and easy. Incidentally, the long and difficult path requires a minimum of forty-five hours. The short and easy path leads to the goal in approximately three minutes. Press O for the long and difficult path, and x for the short and easy path."

I look at the weapons as the group speaks amongst themselves.

I grab one of the halberds, turning to face the others "Well it can't be helped it's been nice meeting you guys."

I swing the halberd around, clipping part of the wall before pointing the weapon at them. I smile, putting it back on the shelf "I've always wanted to do that! At least once..."

Leorio raises his hand "I vote we leave him!"

I glare at Leorio, yelling back at him "Hey that's no fair! It was a joke...!"

I look at Gon, seeing him smile at something "What? Is there something on your mind?"

He points at the wall behind me, making me turn around to look at the wall.

I see part of the wall cleaved off as I think "Oh shit! I destroyed part of the wall..."

I turn back around, facing the others as I scratch my head "Whoops... My bad!"

Gon smiles "I have an idea that may work."

He grabs one of the weapons "We will carve our way out. Everyone choose O then we will break the wall down." I smile widely at Gon, shifting it into a larger grin before I speak "Isn't that considered cheating...?"

Gon raises his fist in the air "I don't care we are all winning together! No one, is going to lose!"

**Time Skip**

We manage to barely make it in time, getting called out called out as the winners from 20 onwards, making it 25 winners for Phase 3.

Upon leaving the tower, we meet Lippo who congratulates us for passing the last phase "Ladies and Gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped Trick Tower. Only the Fourth Phase and The final Phase remain. The Fourth Phase will take place over there, on Zevil Island.

Let us proceed." Lippo clicks his fingers as another man brings out a box "You will each pull out a card that contains a number, the number decides who you hunt and who is hunting you."

We all grab a card each.

Lippo continues "Now that you all have a card, you can remove the seal to see who you have gotten. The card indicates who your target is you have to steal the person's number ID. The ID you are required to get is worth 3 points, your own is worth another 3 points and everyone else's worth only 1 point. You need 6 points in order to continue, the boat down there will take you to the island."

**Time Skip (Boat trip to Zevil Island)**

On the trip to Zevil island, I rip the plastic off to see my number.

Look at my number, I release a small sigh in relief _Hmmm! It's great I didn't get any of them, I couldn't hunt down any of them and I'm not about to hunt down 3 others. That requires too much effort..._

Gon and Killua walk up to me. I look up at them as Gon asks curiously "Who did you get?"

I smile at them both "None of you guys! I was lucky enough to get 198..."

Killua looks surprised, focusing on me "I got 199! What about you Gon?"

"44..." Gon pouts as I laugh "You have... by far... the worst luck, Gon!"

I look at them both, turning to Killua to focus on him this time "Maybe, I might bump into you again Killua... Seeing as the numbers are so close!"

**Time Skip**

I follow Killua, seeing as our numbers were so close.

If I struck by his side I was sure to find my target. And If I was wrong about who I think I got... at least I'll get to watch him.

I sigh internally "_I feel like a stalker, trying to find out more about their crush..."_

I blink in surprise from my own thoughts, slapping myself twice.

_No! Bad Daniel! Stop thinking of Killua like that! You shouldn't even be feeling like this toward anyone! He's Killua! A great friend... A friend who happens to be a boy... his the same gender as you! Does he even remotely swing that way?! He could like only girls for all I know! He could be Bi-curious..._

I slap myself again.

_Damn it Daniel his a boy friend! Boy... Friend? Boyfriend... Oh fuck... I can't be in love! My dad's going to kill me! Kill me with questions, shrills and-_

Killua suddenly calls out, snapping me from my train of thoughts "I know you're hiding there."

I freak out as he starts walking in the opposite direction of where I'm hiding.

I sigh relief, noticing someone else here "I wonder if Killua can feel this guys presence?"

I follow Killua and notice the guy "One of the 3 brothers..."

The other two brothers step out, making me clench my fist.

_These two better not hurt Killua I'm gonna... FUCK! Maybe I am in love... Wait! Maybe I'm just over thinking things through I do want to protect Killua... So maybe that's it... I'm being over protective... Oh god... I hope I'm not turning into Vastorie by lusting after Killua! That would suck_

I watch as the blue shirt brother charges Killua, kicking him to the ground.

My fingers dig into the bark on the tree as Killua gets back up, reading the number "198 huh!"

I put on my jacket hoody, smiling at my luck "Perfect!"

The three brothers surround Killua as they prepare for an attack. I drop down silently, grabbing the oldest of the brothers, twisting his arm around his back "Sorry Killua for stalking you..."

Killua growls at me "Why would you do that?!"

He disarms the third brother pulling out his tag "Tsk... 197!"

I turn to the older brother "Where's the tag? I'm guessing you have 199."

He pulls out the tag, handing it over to me. I smile at Killua "Trade? You take 199 and I can have 198... And the guy trying to hide in the trees can take the other one..."

I throw 199 over to him before he can answer, hoping that he will in fact give me 198.

He sends one flying away "Go fetch! Baldy!"

I lift an eyebrow as he throws 198 into the air, catching it constantly "If you can catch me... maybe, I'm willing to part with it..."

I frown as he vanishes into thin air "Sorry guys..." I kick the oldest away "I have a boy to catch..." I rush away trying to catch up to Killua.

We run around for what seems to be ages. Whenever I get close, he just laughs, changing directions. I can't help but smile whenever he laughs because as soon as he stops he smiles making my heart skip a beat. His smile is so warm. His eyes are like an ocean mesmerising, and... Constantly drawing you in like tidal waves in the middle of the sea.

I finally manage to catch up to him, grabbing my number out of his hand. I miss completely gabbing his hand instead. When I touch his hand I notice it's oddly warm, like it feels just right in my own...

I push my fingers between his own, blushing immensely when I realise what I had just done. I stop pulling my fingers away, snatching the number away from him before I could be interrogated.

**Time Skip**

I lay down in the grass hoping not to get caught.

Holding up my hand to the sky, I look at my fingers, thinking back on that last encounter "It felt so surreal..."

_His hand was so warm... So soft... So perfect... It felt just right, to have his hands connected with mine... why...? I've never felt like this before with anyone... I want to be with him... as a friend... I want to be his best friend! I want... More?_

"No!" I shake my head side to side, trying to wipe that thought away.

_I want to be his best friend! I'm just over thinking things here... Over thinking..._

I stop realising theirs someone nearby. I stop once I realise who it is "Killua?" He steps out, with his cheeks flushed "How did you do that?"

I laugh loudly, hoping his not asking what I think he is "You just grab his arm, put it around their back, and hold them in place."

Killua shakes his head "I couldn't feel you were there?"

I smile, shyly with a sigh of relief, knowing that he wasn't talking about our hands "Using shadows is a part of my repertoire Killua..."

I smile at Killua, hoping to change the topic, _and maybe spend some time with him_ "Want to team up? While we wait for the time up period... of course..."

Killua nods slyly back "Thanks for the assistance... Even though, I didn't need it! But why did you let that ninja guy know, that we knew he was there? I wanted to keep him hanging by holding onto his tag!"

I shrug my shoulders "I don't know... I guess... I wanted to let him know that he failed as a ninja..."

I laugh at my next thought "Although, his face would have would have been priceless!"

Killua joins by my side, thinking out loud "I wonder what's Gon is doing...?"

I shrug at his question "Who knows with that kid... his too random to predict..."

Killua nudges me "What about you?"

I nudge back "What about me?" _I am serious where are you headed with this?_

Killua seriously thinks "YOU'RE, unpredictable... When serious you get the job done. But... most of the time you joke around..."

I laugh at Killua "Yeah like that time in phase 3 he got Johnny Caged"

I look at the sky, thinking to myself.

_I wouldn't mind being by your side Killua, but if you don't want me around, that's fine by me... I hope..._

I turn to Killua, smiling at him.

_But something doesn't feel right... I just have a gut feeling to protect you, not that you need any... Although... If you do... I really hope you'll rely on me..._

**Time Skip (Jeez how many do I want to add in...)**

Upon reaching the end, The finalists are announced by the lady from the boat "Hisoka-san, Pokkle-san, Killua-san, Daniel-san, Gittarackur-san, Bodoro-san and Hanzo-san. Is that all 7 people."

I frown slightly, thinking to myself _"The others didn't make it... It's a shame because they would make really good hunters..."_

Gon, Kurapika and Leorio come out as she announces them next, making it now 10 people, have passed. I smile to myself "I wonder what the Final Phase is?"

* * *

><p>The voice, if you haven't figured out comes straight from Tempest's mask.<p>

I have changed a lot so far because after looking at Trials, I noticed that my character was having some major OOC moments! I know an OC having OOC moments... **That's ridiculous!** But alas I kinda fucked him up. So now I'm just fixing him to be more like him.

I know Killua and Gon changed a lot over 2 years but my guy went from:

Himself - Hisoka - Gon - Himself - Netero - Hisoka - and finally back to himself.

I was like fuck man... choose one personality! And stick with it...


	6. Final Phase Battle Royal

I turn to Killua slightly "So what you think so far?"

Killua smirks "Boring...!"

I roll my eyes at him, thinking _"But for some reason... every second with you feels like an adventure... but combined with Gon god dam! It changes to every nanosecond!"_

As I was chatting to Killua, there was an announcement over the speakers about the chairman, wanting to speak to us.

I looked at Killua "That's interesting... The chairman wants to speak to us individually..."

**Time Skip - Netero's Room (Jeez again with these!)**

I walk into the room as Netero speaks "Welcome rookie Daniel, is it?" I nod my head "Yes..."

Netero speaks "I'm asking everyone questions. Ok? First one. Why do you want the Hunter license?"

I think for a moment "To travel the world... and meet new people... I guess"

Netero smiles "Who have you kept your eye on?"

I look at him sternly. "_Well my eyes have been focused on Killua mostly that guy is like... my god I can't think of something that represents Killua right now..._ Well I've watched Killua... He interests me... _Way too much! _That Hisoka and Gittarackur guy freaks the hell out of me! Especially, if they unconsciously smile in my direction..."

Netero laughs at my response "Who do you least likely want to fight?"

I murmur "Everyone... But if I was forced to fight... I wouldn't mind pit fighting against Bodoro or even that ninja Hanzo! They seem to be the least scariest and would provide an interesting fight... That doesn't make me shit myself or cry in a corner..."

Netero starts laughing hard, waving his hands at me "Ba haha ha! Thank you! You can return back to what you were doing."

I walked out heading towards Killua, walking right by Gittarackur.

I stare back in his direction, feeling an uneasiness creeping in on me before continuing along my way.

Sooner or later there is another announcement, telling us that we have arrived at the destination. And that we are required to meet up in a certain area.

Killua and I bump into Gon and the others before reaching the room.

We stand as a group, allowing Netero addresses us all at the same time "Well gentlemen, did you get plenty of rest? This hotel is owned by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee. This place is all yours until the Battles have concluded. For the final Phase, we will be holding a one-on-one tournament."

Leorio comments "Huh... So only the last one standing becomes a Hunter?"

Netero shakes his head "No! All you need is one win and you pass. The winners are removed from competition, while the losers continue up the bracket. In other words, the person who finishes at the top will not pass. Does everyone understand now?"

Hanzo asks "So only one person will fail?" Netero nods, ripping off the paper "Now here is the line up." I quickly scan through, noticing who I'm up against, warranting a mental fist pump _"Yeah! This is gonna be easy!"_

The matchup is a large land slide, with Gon and Hanzo having the most tries by the look of it.

Whomever wins that round gets to fight Pokkle, after that is Killua. I wince at the thought of Killua losing...

_That means his up against Gittarackur... And if Killua loses against him and I lose against my match ups.. that means I'm up against Killua... And that's going to be an easy win for him..._

_I have less tries Only three... the same as Killua..._

I mentally slap myself again, from trying to compare myself to him. _So my fighting chances are... _

Round One - Bodoro

Round Two - Kurapika or Hisoka

Round Three - Leorio

Round Four - Hanzo, Gon, Pokkle, Killua or Gittarackur

Netero quickly explains why there's a land slide in the chances "Those who performed better, got more chances. Now the rules are quite simple, weapons are allowed. No cheating. If your opponent admits defeat, you win. HOWEVER! If you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified any questions?"

There is silence among us as a guy announces "On that note, the Final Phase shall begin."

We watched the first match begin with Hanzo and Gon.

It begins with a swift chop to the back of Gon's neck _Ouch_. Hanzo continued to use that to his advantage, beating him into submission, but no matter what he tried, Gon would not submit.

In the end Hanzo lost, without even being able to put a dint in Gon's will. As he forfeits the match, saying his piece for why the rest of our fights would be meaningless if Gon lost, Killua speaks up "Why did you let him win?"

_Why...? The easy answer is because no one could have beaten a person like that. Gon was so stubborn... At his final breath, he would probably look death in the eye and say it's not my time yet!_

Hanzo turns to Killua "Let him win?" Killua blinks slightly "I'm sure you knew how to make Gon surrender without killing him. Given your skills."

_Highly doubt it..._

Hanzo turns, facing Killua completely "When I torture someone, I expect that person to hate me for the rest of their life. It's more effective and less stressful. When someone is in pain, their eyes show a gleam of hostility toward the one responsible for that pain. Even with extensive training, it is difficult to suppress that gleam of hate and rage. But there was no gleam in Gon's eyes. Can you believe it?"

_I do... his completely innocent... never wavering... completely a pain in the ass right till the end... Not even death would destroy his will..._

"I had just broken his arm. But his eyes had already forgotten about that."

Killu looks in shock at Hanzo's explanation as he continues "I guess you could say that he won me over. If you need a reason, there you go."

_By far... that kid could make friends out of everyone... even a killer..._

My name gets called, making my fight the next one.

Before my fight begins with Bodoro, I asked the referee "Can I use something from my bag?"

He nods as I shuffle through my backpack, removing something from the bag. I then tossed aside the bag, throwing my jacket on top.

The referee motioned his hand to begin the match. I hold up my hand to speak "Killua... Remember what I said before...? To kill without killing?"

I rotate the mask, slapping on my face "Hajime..." I take a deep breath, opening my eyes slowly to focus.

Bodoro is about to raise his hands. Just as my ability activates.

**Bodoro's P.O.V**

_I will not fight children... I will submit, allowing this boy to win._

I raise my hand to say I surrender. When I speak no words come out.

My eyes focus on the boy, seeing him stand there, looking far more menacing than before. I want to surrender but something is stopping me from saying the words.

I hear a child's voice "Ojiisan..."

The voice doesn't sound like the boy's from earlier, but it's hard to tell with his mask.

"Ojiisan..."

Another voice sounds off in the vicinity as I look around, trying to pin point who is speaking.

"Ojiisan..."

"Ojiisan..."

"Ojiisan..."

More voices sound off in the area as I look down at my feet, after being touched my something... Or someone... Children call out of the floor, grabbing hold of me... They are all crying in tears, begging me to save them.

But these are no normal children they have soulless empty eyes, sharp shark teeth, frizzy hair and skin paler than a ghost. The boy from before has not moved a single step. Still standing on that spot, unmoving.

It's unnerving, knowing that a child like himself, so innocent looking... could be the cause of this.

But that's when it happens my eyes connect with his as I see nothing but death in his eyes. His eyes instil a terror in me, begging me to scream my lungs of but now I can't move... I can't scream...

I can only stand and watch...

A figure steps from behind Daniel staring me in the eyes.

"Ojiisan..."

I drop o the floor screaming my lungs out _I want this night mare to end!_

**Meanwhile - Daniel's P.O.V**

I felt stares from 3 different people along with Killua observing my movements. With this ability I hardly have to move my body all I have to do is simple watch and observe their eyes see right to their soul.

_The soul of man, can be view through the eyes of glass..._

I could feel Netero's eyes burning through to me.

But the eyes that filled me with terror was Hisoka's and Gittarackur. I shivered when I felt Hisoka lick his lips. But Gittarackur's eyes watched me, undaunted, unmoving they watched me as if they knew who I was... A if we've met before.

Bodoro screams in fear, ending the match. I knew I won... but I had to make my surrender not scream in fear. I spoke with chilling words "Surrender..."

He screams in fear "I surrender!"

I smile, lifting the mask off "I win!" I never feel Hisoka's eyes removed from the back of my head. But, Netero's has eased off, and Gittarackur's have calmed down, slightly.

I laugh goofily "See that Killua? That is how you win without lifting a finger..."

When I look at Killua his eyes look different, showing slight fear, like his afraid of me but at the same time they show strength as if he wants to endure it. His neither quaking in his boots or removing his eyes from me.

But at that very moment I saw a flash of something in his eyes... A wanting, of some kind...

Bodoro kneels on the floor, breathing heavily. I waved my hand at the referee "This battle is over! I think he will be the last one..."

I turn to Bodoro feeling guilty for using him. His honour disallowed him to fight children, I knew that much when he saw I'm his first opponent. He was going to surrender anyways.

But, before I won. I wanted to show Killua that ability, properly... I want to show him that you can win a fight, without fighting to the death, without killing there are other ways to win.

_And I don't want you to become an Assassin! __**Live your own life, not what others, choose for you...**__ Those were Nathaniel's words to me I lived by them I fought hard to get where I am today without having to kill and I WANT... Killua to have the same..._

I walk over to him, tapping his neck on a specific spot, snapping his brain back to reality "What happened?"

I simply reply "You lost a mental battle to me..."

I walk away, grabbing my bag on the way out. But just before leaving... I wink at Killua.

**Time Skip**

I return a little bit later to see Killua's match. He just walks out on Pokkle's fight making Pokkle the automatic winner.

I wince at the thought of Killua against Gittarackur.

Judging by Bodoro's body, either Kurapika or Hisoka went to town on it most likely Hisoka. Leorio objects to Bodoro fighting which means Killua's up against Gittarackur now...

The match begins as Gittarackur speaks in an monotone voice "Hello Kil"

He removed the pins in his face, one by one, revealing a man I knew quiet well. It was Illumi Zoldyck.

I grit my teeth thinking _"NO! That means his against his brother! He can win I know he can!"_

I noticed Killua freaking out, like he just lost his cool. His brother started to speak again "Hey, I heard you cut up Mom and Milluki."

Killua replies "I guess."

Illumi continues, speaking in an unnerving tone "Mom was crying tears of joy. She was so happy to see that you'd grown up, but she was worried about you leaving home, so she asked me to check up on you!"

Illumi continued to speak, all I could hear was the voices come back telling me:

**Kill him! **

**Rip him apart!**

I shake my head as other thoughts pop up into my head "_Protect Killua! Save your friend... the one you love!_" I shake the last thoughts away.

_There's no way I could ever love anyone... There's no way it could be that... could I even express love?_

They continue to chant in my head to kill and rip apart Illumi.

As they repeat in my head, I hear Killua speak about wanting to be friends with Gon. When I look up. I look up shaking when he mentions my name, however I couldn't make out what he said because the voices were too loud in my head.

_What did Killua say about me? Why would he even talk about me? AND WHY THE FUCK WON'T THESE VOICES IN MY HEAD SHUT UP?_

Illumi turns to my direction, pointing to me "Him?" He looks back at Killua, then to me again "I'll just have to get rid of him then!"

He step closer to me as i watch him intently.

_WHAT THE FUCK DOES ILLUMI WANT WITH ME NOW? __**He's gonna die...**__ He's going die if he touches Killua...!_

Illumi gets close to me, burying his eyes within mine. His hands close around my neck, clenching my throat.

I look up at him as our eyes connect, my voice shift to a darker tone "Fuck off..." It was only loud enough for Illumi to hear. My voice was resonated in his mind, distorting his already fucked up mind, lowering his guard just a little.

As I scream "FUCK OFF!", as loud as I can. I hold onto one of his arms, break off his hold.

He backs away, looking into his eyes. He could sense straight away, that this is not a fight he could win.

Illumi turns, speaking in his monotone and dry voice, not the slightest bit scared "I'll go kill Gon then!"

I step in front of the door, blocking his path. As I look at him sternly, Hanzo, Leorio and Kurapika join alongside me.

Illumi has a sudden epiphany "Wait a sec... I need a Hunter's License for my next job... and I can't kill anyone or else I fail... Oh no, the same thing will happen if I kill Gon... that means I'll just have to make Killua surrender..."

He turns to Netero "If I wait until after passing the exams, I can kill everyone here and still keep my license right?" Netero nods "According to the rules..." Illumi turns back in our direction.

I don't budge from the spot, wanting to seriously slit his throat right about now.

He holds out is hand, walking slowly towards Killua "Did you hear that, Kil? You have to beat me to save Gon or..."

He points to me, saying my name in a slightly aggressive tone "Him!"

Illumi returns to his normal, none emotional voice "Will you fight me for your friend's sake or..."

I miss his last few words after the voices return back, yelling louder in my mind **"Kill him... Kill him...!"**

Illumi places his hand on Killua's head.

As I notice a slight shift in his attitude, Illumi speaks in his monotone voice "Just give up..." Killua's shoulders drop, responding in a dull unemotional voice "I surrender!"

After watching Killua surrender, I pass out from all the screaming contained within my mind.

**Time Skip**

I wake up slowly, finding myself in the infirmary. I get up slowly, looking around as I wipe the exhaustion from my eyes. Next to me, I see Gon, whom seems to be awake already, with Satotz beside him.

I groan, causing the two to look in my direction. Satotz responds "Look, who decided to wake up!"

Gon chimes "What happened to you?"

I scratch my head "Well I remember watching a match... Between Illumi and... KILLUA!, where's Killua?"

Satotz responds "I was explaining that just to Gon right now... He failed the Hunter exams!"

_Why he was soo fucken strong! He would have won against Bodoro Leorio would have won again Bodoro!_

I wail "Why?" As Gon focuses sternly on Satotz, he scratches his chin "He killed Bodoro..."

I look down destroyed, thinking to myself _It wasn't Killua's fault..._

Gon gets up, pissed off "Where's Illumi?! I'm going to make him pay!"

I sigh "I wouldn't do that if I was you..."

Gon turns to me with deadly eyes "Why not?"

I respond nonchalantly "Because if his anything like his brother-"

Gon cuts me off "His nothing like Killua!"

Gon stomps out the room as I follow after him with Satotz.

_If you let me finish! If his an assassin like his brother... he would be far more trouble... But Killua and Illumi are completely different! Illumi is cold and calculating, manipulating his brother like a puppet!_

_But Killua, his smart, strong, tough, cute, beautiful and sexy...Did I just think sexy?!... AND Beautiful?! Maybe I am attracted to him... There must be something else that draws me to Killua... There's no way I would like him, just for his looks! _

He slams open the doors interrupting the meeting, and my thoughts.

Gon makes his way down the steps to Illumi.

I yell out to stop Gon but he ignores me, stoping in front of Illumi.

Illumi sits there, with not a single care in the world as Gon yells at him "Apologise to Killua!"

Illumi looks at Gon, with not a single fuck given at that very moment "Apologise, for what exactly?"

I massage my temples, speaking to Gon "Gon... You're talking to a brick wall!..."

Gon looks at me, focusing back on Illumi "You don't know what you did wrong?"

Illumi in his carefree monotone voice "Nope..."

Gon clenches his fist "You don't have the right to be his brother."

_He's technically blood related... they get a free pass... EVEN IF THEY DON'T DISERVE IT! _

Gon continues to glare at Illumi as I speak "What he doesn't have the right to do, is treat Killua like his own puppet!... Isn't that right... Illumi?"

Illumi glances in my direction, looking at me with completely dead eyes, then back to Gon. He ignores my statement, focusing only on Gon "Hmm, do I have to earn the right from me to be his brother?"

Gon grabs onto Illumi's arm, clenches it with all his strength. As he squeezes down hard on it, he lifts him up into the air.

Illumi drops behind Gon, looking at him with dead, expressionless eyes, staring off into space as Gon speaks "Killua doesn't need to earn the right to be my friend!"

He continues to squeeze down hard, breaking possibly a few bones.

Illumi flinches slightly, but not enough for anyone to notice.

But... few things get past my eye...s I could tell he felt pain... possibly for the first time ever in a long time.

Gon speaks in demanding tone this time "Forget about apologising to Killua just take me to him..."

Illumi responds, still without a single care in the world "What will you do then?"

Gon is about to open his mouth as I retort, interrupting his speech "To rip him away from under his family control!"

Gon nods in agreeance with me "We are going to rescue Killua!"

Illumi looks between the both of us "You make it sound like I kidnapped him... he was the one that walked away on his own."

_On his own! Bullshit! He wanted to be with Gon and I more than you could possibly imagine!_

Illumi looks in my direction as I laugh at him "Is that right?"

Gon interjects "It wasn't by choice! He was being manipulated by you people. It's the same thing as kidnapping him!"

Netero interrupts Gon "Indecently we are discussing this very subject, Gon and Daniel! Kurapika and Leorio have both lodged complaints. The committee has been discussing the fairness of Killua's disqualification."

_Hopefully as being unfair..._


	7. The Hunter's License!

We stand, waiting for Netero to respond.

Kurapika decides to make everyone see from his point of view "Killua has been acting in a strange manner during and since his battle with the man who called himself at the time Gittarackur. I believe that he was hypnotized into committing murder! Under normal circumstances, it would be impossible to use hypnosis to induce a person to kill. However, as Killua was raise in a family of assassins, murder was a part of his daily life, so it's natural that he would lack the ethical restraint of most!"

I listen carefully, thinking.

_While that hypnosis could be a factor. I believe it was something stronger than that... Like... fear, fear can make anyone do anything out of the norms! But then again Killua wasn't brought up to fear exactly, which brings me to my question..._

I look carefully at Illumi.

_Why does Killua fear his brother? Or is there something, Illumi has done to make Killua like that...? Mental **Manipulation** perhaps..._

As I look in Leorio's direction, he makes a comment "I want to mention that the attack happened during the match between Bodoro and me. It's possible that he was helping me. Given that, the one who should be disqualified is me."

I respond out loud "Unlikely! Killua wouldn't have helped you..."

Leorio retorts "Who's side are you on?"

_Killua's! You damn age defing teenager! _

I dictate to the entire room "The point I'm trying to make is that Killua knows full well, or should have known you would win! Think about it!"

I turn, facing the entire group this time "He went through two fights. One with Hisoka, and other with me. As scary as that clown is... He knocked the **shit** out of Bodoro! And he still would have been exhausted!"

I sigh looking back at Leorio "Which makes Hypnosis a factor, but something doesn't add up here about that rule... Being an assassin... One of the rules is to kill without alerting or leaving a single trace... Usually at whatever the costs..."

I focus on Illumi "Unless... we don't have a chance at all to begin with!"

I turn back to entire group, focusing more on Leorio "Even then... Leorio still would have won either way. Which would leaves the last match between Bodoro and Killua! And that would have been one sided either way."

Kurapika looks in my direction "Killua was not in control of his own actions. Thus, he should have not been disqualified!"

I clench my teeth from the next thought. _Even then you still wrong and I hate to admit this little piece of information because I want Killua to be in the right... No matter what!_

I speak firmly to Kurapika "That would be wrong as well... Did anyone look at his posture or eyes even?"

Leorio responds "His eyes were cold and empty... why?"

I sigh in frustration "Then it was ok for him to be disqualified... As much as I hate to admit it... His empty eyes is a way to bypass all emotions! He knew full well, what he was doing was wrong!"

Netero looks away "That is mere speculation, there is no absolute proof. There were no clear signs of Manipulation. In fact, I would question the claim that he was hypnotised. While I agree that the incident occurred after the battle between Leorio and Bodoro had begun."

He sighs briefly "Daniel made a valid point... Both fighters would have been evenly matched at that time. Bodoro had more experience but in terms of raw combat ability, Leorio was the stronger one. Killua did not need to interfere."

Pokkle points out "There was some other funny business happening like when you fought Hisoka back then, what exactly did he say to you? Neither of you seemed to be tired. But Hisoka whispered something in your ear, right before conceding."

I look in Pokkle's direction, amused by his comment "Says the man who won by default... didn't Killua just walk out on you?"

Pokkle looks in my direction then back at Kurapika "The point I'm trying to make is that it was strange. I'd understand like what happened with me and Hanzo as well as Hisoka and Bodoro, after an opponent whispers something to you making you surrender because of the pressure we were under. In your case it was the exact opposite."

Pokkle pouts, looking slightly in Kurapika's direction "I'm beginning to wonder if you struck some sort of bargain. If you're going to question something odd, it would have been your victory that fit the category quite well. If you got nothing to hide you-"

I interrupt Pokkle, furious that his even targeting Kurapika for something so childish "Who exactly did the whispering?! Hmm? Was it Kurapika? Or Hisoka? If Kurapika forfeited after being whispered to, I would have questioned it! Hisoka was smiling as he left so it's safe to assume... It only concerns Kurapika!"

Pokkle looks in my direction "That rule applies to you as well, what exactly did you do to Bodoro?"

I respond smugly "Netero saw it! I'm pretty sure Hisoka and Illumi also saw it... So... why... don't... you... ask.. them!... IF you got the stomach for it!"

Hanzo interjects "I want to get this lecture over with so I can leave."

Gon interrupts us all "NONE OF THAT MATTERS! It's pointless to argue over whether someone should have passed. If you aren't happy about passing, keep working until you're satisfied. If Killua retakes the Hunter Exam, he'll definitely pass!"

I nod at Gon "It is unfortunate that he failed this time... BUT! Next time he will ace this test!"

Gon continues "What really matters... If all this time you have been forcing Killua to kill against his will, all this time, I'll make you pay!"

Illumi response "Make me pay huh? What, exactly, will you do?" Gon responses "I won't do anything."

I interject, grinning widely "But that rule doesn't apply to me..."

Gon interrupts me "WE!, Won't do anything... but once we rescue Killua... we'll make sure you never see him again!"

Illumi lifts his hand to place it on Gon's head. I jump to Gon's side, grabbing Illumi's arm "Once is enough already!"

I throw his hand away as Netero interrupts us with a cough "Is everyone finished?"

We all look at Netero as he responds "Gon is absolutely correct... You must decide for yourselves if you were worthy of passing. You can complain all you want about the results all you like, but we will not be changing our minds! Killua has been disqualified and the rest of you have passed the exam."

Netero looks at Bean and nods.

Bean takes a step towards the group "Okay, let's continue the orientation. The cards you've been passed are your Hunter Licenses. These cards allow you to enter 90% of the countries that limit immigration, as well as 75% of the restricted areas in the world. This card also provides free access to 95% of public facilities, and a line of credit that rivals large corporations."

I whistle in amazement.

_Jeez... I could be extremely rich with this card... But the first thing I'm going to use it for is to save Killua!_

Bean takes a short break, continuing his little speech "If you sell your card, you'll have enough money to last seven lifetimes and if you keep it, you'll still be living in comfort. So make sure that your license isn't stolen or lost. You will not receive a replacement! According to our estimates, one in five hunters loses their cards within a year of receiving it."

I respond "So basically... These are like a skeleton key, credit card!"

Bean nods and smiles "As a hunter, your first challenge is to protect your card. The rest is up to you. So believe in yourself, rise above challenges and fulfil your dreams."

Netero continues off of Bean "Then, we now declare the eight members here to be new Hunters!"

We disperse from the room, making our way to do our own thing.

I head towards Illumi, which seemed to be Gon's idea as well.

Gon interrupts Illumi's, emotionless stance "Gittarackur..."

I look at Gon, peeved that he already forgot his name "His name is Illumi!"

Gon ignores me, yelling at Illumi "Tell me where is Killua is!"

Illumi stares at Gon making a pedobear stare seem like child's play to him "Are you really going to take him away? Personally, I think that's a bad idea."

Gon is about to say something as I cut him off "What you think personally does not matter to Gon or me!"

Gon nods "Killua is my friend! I'm taking him with me." Illumi stares in my general direction, speaking to someone else "What about them, do they feel the same?" As I don't look away from Illumi, Gon looks behind us.

Leorio's voice resonates behind me, snapping me out of my trance "You bet!"

Illumi stares at me while he weighs his option "Fine... I highly doubt you three be able to make it there anyway. He on the other hand, maybe..."

Illumi points to me before continuing "But either way Killua went home."

Gon looks confused "Home?"

Illumi stares down at Gon "Kukuroo Mountain! Our family lives at the very top."

Leorio responds, completely confused from Illumi's forwardness "Kukroo Mountain?"

Gon nods "Got it, thanks!"

**Time Skip**

We stand outside under a couple of trees Leorio comments "Kukroo Mountain, never heard of it before..."

I sigh "I've heard of it sometime during my studies... but at the time, I wasn't listening at all, so I don't know where it is... How about you Kurapika, do you know where it is...?"

"Kurapika?" Leorio yells, grabbing Kurapika's attention.

He snaps out of his trance "Oh, sorry what was the question?"

Leorio sighs "The Mountain! He said something about Kukuroo Mountain. Do you have any idea where it might me?"

Kurapika thinks for a moment "Not of the top of my head... sorry! Why don't we look it up online."

Pokkle comes by us "Hey!" we look in his general direction "Sorry about getting excited back there."

I wave my hands "That's a great idea from before Kurapika I'll go search for it..."

I begin to walk away, slightly listening to their conversion as Pokkle speaks about becoming a **Exotic Game Hunter**, as well as other various stuff "You can use this to obtain all kinds of information. Is there anything you would like to know?"

Gon thinks for a moment "Oh... Can you look up a Hunter named Ging? Gin Freecss!"

I stop, turning around to face Gon, surprised "Did you say Ging Freecss?"

Gon looks at me "Yeah..."

Pokkle looks up the name as I respond "He is a living Legend! My dad complains his like Wally, you can't find him anywhere! Apparently he and my father are champions of **Hide and Seek**!"

Pokkle responds "Just who exactly is this Ging guy? All information related to him is behind a tight security system that requires a bunch of different accesses. He even has some serious influence at a national level."

Pokkle freak out as I'm still stunned, focusing on Gon to find the resemblance.

Gon responds to Pokkle "Huh, Really? Forget it then..."

Pokkle smiles "Well if anything comes up his my email address, bye, bye!"

I wave my hand at the others "Well I'll see you later I'm going to look up some information! Ciao."

I bolt off before anyone could respond.

_There has to be some computers around here... Maybe the lobby perhaps...?_

**Time Skip**

I push open the door to the lobby. I turn, finding several computers.

_So let's see what we dealing with... So where is _**Kukuroo Mountain **_exactly? _

I type it in the computer, waiting for it load "_Feels so slow..._ Oh here it is! So many boring facts... 3.7k high in the... **Dentora region** of the **Republic of Padokea**!... Who names these places?"

I freak, turning around after having someone slaps my shoulder "Oh... it's you Gon, don't do that! You gave me a heart attack..."

Gon responds with a huge smiling "Sorry so did you find where Killua is?" I nod my head "His in Padokea and it's a... THREE DAY TRIP!"

I turn to Gon "When do you want to leave?"

Gon smiles "As earlier as possible!"

I return the smile "I can agree on that... Let's see... looks like we ok to go there! Not... that we have anything stopping us!"

I wave my Hunter licence around, speaking slyly "Let's get some tickets and leave ASAP!"


	8. Saving Killua! Part - 1

I sigh in grief as the trip is going to be a long wait.

With only my books, and mind to entertain me so far, I speak Gon, striking up a conversation "Gon, how can you stand this trip? I'm dying of boredom here..."

Gon smiles at the window, ignoring me as his more fixated on what's happening outside.

I click my fingers near his ears, drawing his attention. Gon turns to me, faster than I had anticipated, smiling widely "What Daniel-san?"

I smile, amused from how he addressed me "What's with the **–san** prefix? Or better yet, why are you in a happy mood?"

Gon smiles, swinging his feet under the chair back and forth "We going to save Killua!"

I smile lightly at Gon "You bet your gravity defying hair we will!"

I return to reading after that comment.

After a few seconds, Gon interrupts my reading "Why were you in the infirmary?"

I look up, questioning Gon's question "What?"

Kurapika and Leorio joins in as well, interest to hear the reasoning for passing out at the exams. Leorio points out his reason for the question "Yeah! You didn't receive any types of injuries... You just suddenly, passed out after that fight, why?"

I look at the three of them confused as to why they are even asking me this.

I remember something that happened earlier to the scenario, begging me to ask them what had Killua said prior to passing out "Only if you tell me what Killua said during his speech to Illumi..."

Kurapika and Leorio look at yeah other confused, as Kurapika asks "You missed the whole speech?"

I shift an eyebrow, pointing out my reason to ask this question "No, I heard most of it... I just missed the part about me..."

Kurapika looks at Leorio as Leorio nods back.

Kurapika leans in closer, so that Gon doesn't hear, seeing as it concerns more me "He said that he may have feelings for you... saying that he likes, like you Daniel..."

My face goes red, freezing in my tracks.

_W-What? Killua... may like me as well...WAIT! I think I'm just hearing things..._

I smile, thinking I miss heard what he had said "I'm sorry I think I'm hearing things..."

Kurapika repeats the words, so that I can sallow every word "He likes you... as in more than friendship!"

_He may love me... and I might be in love with him... Maybe this is just a messed up dream... YEAH... A dream..._

I calmly look at Kurapika "That's a-O.K."

I'm in a complete daze as the thoughts rotate through my mind in a never ending cycle.

Gon speaks up, questioning my strange behaviour "Are you ok, Daniel?"

I shake my head, smiling at him "I'm awesome... now... About your question... I have a mask, which I carry around with me... And sometimes the person, within the mask asks me... to do things for him... Like kill people..."

Kurapika nods "Are you sure you're not crazy?"

I nod at Kurapika, rectifying my sanity "The person, whomever they are speaks to me whenever he feels like it...When I first wore the mask I kinda freaked out and threw it off... since then he has spoken to me, but most of the time I choose to ignore it... His using whatever methods he can to get me to kill..."

I clench my fists, speaking calmly "I will not kill another person, as long as I live! Hunter License or not!" Gon smiles at me before I look down.

Leorio and Kurapika look at each other carefully.

Leorio places his hand on my shoulder, in concern "I'm you'll be ok. I know you can beat this guy's mine games?"

Leorio nudges Kurapika, hoping to get a speech out of him "Right, Kurapika?"

Kurapika smiles "I'm sure you won't have to do that... or you'll put yourself in my shoes!"

I nod slightly, focused on Kurapika "That's one group... I hope to never cross! However, if you ever need help dealing with them, I'm just one phone call away... if I had a phone..."

Kurapika laughs before responding seriously "It's ok. It's my burden to bear anyways!"

I look back at Gon, who's looking outside the window, thinking seriously.

Gon in his serious thinking trance, speaks "Killua..."

I look carefully at Gon before returning to read.

_Don't worry Gon... his life will no longer be controlled by his family! At least... not while I'm around! Hold on Killua we're coming to save my cute... WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING HIS CUTE... Alright he is cute, but still! I shouldn't be thinking it! But... he is handsome... __***Mental Slap***_

**Time Skip**

The trip felt long and tedious for the group as they travelled to Padokea.

First there was the blimp, now a train I sigh at the group "What transportation is left?" Leorio continues to look out the window, joking at my question "Maybe a rock climbing session..."

We reach a clearing as Leorio points out "Look there's Kukuroo Mountain, the home base for the family of assassins is on that mountain? Right! It sure looks creepy..."

I comment trying to make a joke "Not as creepy as me on a bad night sleep, I look like I'm made of nightmares..."

Kurapika laughs before agreeing with Leorio "Yep! Once we reach our destination, we should start gathering information." We agree as a group, waiting to reach Padokea.

**Time Skip - Padokea**

We ask a lady at shop stand "Excuse me, we are looking to reach Kukuroo Mountain. Is there any way to get there?" The shop lady responds "Yes! In fact if you take the scenic mountain bus tour over there, they actually visit the mountain."

The shop keeper points out the bus, continuing to speak "The tour runs only once a day, but you'll have a guide to show you around."

I look confused at the shop keeper for a moment, quickly smiling, and thanking the shop keeper for the tip.

We go to catch the bus tour.

On the tour, I asked confused to the group "I thought assassins are surpassed to be... you know... hidden in the shadows..."

Kurapika shrugs his shoulders "Maybe they're open minded?"

**Time Skip**

We reach our destination as I whistle from the magnificent view "Now that!... Is a huge door..."

Leorio nods in agreeance "That is indeed something..."

The guide smiles "This is the entrance to The Zoldyck family estate! Also known as the door to Hades because no one who's entered has ever returned alive."

I grin, rolling up my selves. _Let's change that myth..._

"To enter, you must pass through the door beside the security check point."

I stop, having my epic dreams of opening the **Gate of Hades** crushed, in a matter of seconds. She continues her speech, smiling at each and every one of us "But the area beyond the gate is private property, so we can't proceed."

Leorio yells out in surprise "This is the front gate? But the mountain's all the way over there!"

The guide responds "Correct... The Zoldycks own Kukuroo Mountain, as well as the surrounding land."

I look at the guide "Wow that's... indescribable!"

Leorio looks down, muttering to himself "The whole area is basically their backyard?"

Gon looks at the guide "Hey, guide..."

She smiles "Yes?"

Gon responds "What do we have to do to get inside?"

I look at Gon confusingly "You apparently, just walk through that door near the security check point..."

The guide responds "Little boy, weren't you listening to my explanation?"

Gon nods "Yeah but..."

The guide retorts angrily "IF YOU GO INSIDE, YOU'LL NEVER GET OUT ALIVE! After all... Assassins live inside!"

Two guys walk past us exclaiming "It's all a shame, a family of assassins that no one's ever seen Hmph!"

The other guy responds "Just a photo of their face is worth a hundred million."

Leorio responds in shocked "SERIOUSLY? Damn! I should have taken a picture of Killua..."

I glare at Leorio, engulfing him in an evil aura "What... did... you... say?" Leorio scratches his head "Yeah, oh right! That sounded strange!"

The guys continue to make their way to the security check point, laughing "It's all just another case of rampant rumours masking a mundane truth."

The guys rip off the door, interrogating the security guard "Where are the keys to the door?!"

The security guard shakes his head "I can't do that the master wouldn't be pleased."

The man, smiles at him "Don't worry about that we're going to kill your master."

The guard sighs, holding up the key to them,

They discard the guard on the floor as Gon rushes to his side, checking to make sure he is alright "Are you ok?"

The guard nods "Yes, I should be fine."

I watch the men as they open the door, smiling casually at them "I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

The door closes shut, ignoring my warnings.

The guard sighs "Now Mike's going to be eating between meals again."

Gon looks surprised at the guard as we hear screams from a distance. Everyone stand there in shock as the door opens.

A large hand throws out some skeletons.

_That... is a big dog..._

The guide freaks out, screaming as I mutter to myself "It looks like Mike is well trained... He even cleans up after himself..."

Everyone on the tour runs into the bus, screaming as we stand there, soking up the situation like a sponge.

The guard sighs "It's a shame... His only supposed to eat at assigned times. MIKE! Don't blame me if you get fat!"

Kurapika looks shocked at the guard "What was that?"

I turn, facing Kurapika "Going by myths... the gates to Hades is usually guarded by a Cerberus! So I'm guessing that was the guard dog...?"

The guide from earlier, screams at us "Aren't you getting back on the bus?"

Gon smiles looking at her "It's ok. You can leave us here we're staying."

Everyone on the bus looks shocked at Gon as the bus drives off.

Gon proceeds to tell the guard why we are here.

**Time Skip**

"Ah so you're young Killua's friends. I'm happy to hear that... I've worked here for twenty years, but this is the first time any friends have come to visit." The guard muses.

He sits down, smiling at us "Since I work here, I shouldn't say this, but this place can be rather lonely so no one ever visits. However we do get a lot of those..."

He points to the garbage can with the skeletons.

I laugh "Talk about having skeleton's in the closet..."

He smiles at each and every one of us, focusing more on Gon "Well, a family of assassins is pretty unusual, so I supposed it's the price they have to pay. I'm glad you're here, thank you."

Leorio smiles back "No problems..."

The guard changes his presentation "I cannot let you inside."

I sigh "Does it have to do something about Mike, their pet guard dog?"

He nods "Yes, it's name is Mike! It serves as the Zoldyck family watchdog. It only obeys family, and will attack anyone else. The beast follows the orders its master gave to it ten years ago... to kill every single intruder!"

I look at the door "He must be a big boy by now..." The guard smiles "However, he isn't technically following the order because he keeps eating them..."

I laugh from his comment "If you look at it that way, yeah..."

The guard smiles "Well I'm not going to let you in I wouldn't want to reduce young Killua's friends to skeletons anyway."

I smile at the guard "That why we don't plan on going through the side entrance we plan on going through the front gate."

The guard loks at me, smirking "How would you know about that?"

I smile "Know your history..."

I walk towards the gate, pointing at it "This is called the gate of Hades right? In ancient laws, there would always be two entrances one for the souls to get in unharmed and another that the Cerberus guards... isn't that correct."

I point to the large gate "I think that is the real entrance to the Zoldyck family's mansion, that the guard dog allows you to enter..."

I push against the giant gate.

Pushing hard against it I stop, blinking several times at it "Why won't you open?"

I jump up on the door pulling as hard as I can on the door.

It doesn't even budge in the slightest, earning a small pout from me "Or maybe I was wrong..."

The guard smiles "Aren't you perceptive, I guess you're not strong enough to open the door."

I look at the door, turning to respond to the guard "Just how heavy is this door, exactly then?"

The guard takes off his jacket, walking towards the door as he speaks "The gate's real name is the testing gate. Anyone who cannot open this gate is unqualified to enter the Zoldyck's estate."

The guard pushes open the door, making it look as those it was made out of feathers.

We stare in shock he turns around, continuing his explanation "As you just saw, the door closes automatically, so you'll want to run in, the second it opens. No need to worry about Mike like Daniel said. He won't attack anyone who enters through this door."

The guard wipes his forehead "The older I get the harder it seems to be to open this door but they'll fire me if I can't open the gate, so I need to keep in shape. I should mention since Daniel asked, each gate weighs two tons."

I look shocked "No wonder I couldn't open it... using normal strength!"

Leorio waves his hands "Not many people can lift or move two tons... Wait did you say each gate?"

The guard nods "There are 7 gates all together and each door that opens doubles the weight..."

I count my fingers "So therefore if you open all 7 gates, you can easily lift whatever 2 to the power of 7 equals and then double it since there are two doors..."

The guard nods "Yep! When Killua opened the gate he could open gates one to three."

Gon responds "So that's 8 tons correct"

Gon starts to count as I interrupt him "It's actually 16 tons, Gon!"

The guard smiles "This is what's required just to get in the door."

I roll up my sleeves "This should be easy now that I know how heavy the door is!"

I slap my hands together, stretching out my limbs.

The guard sighs "Eh, I don't think you can pull it off like you were doing before..."

I smile, turning back to look at the man "Never judge a book by its cover..."

I take a deep breath, focusing on the door "Here we go..."

I press my hands against the door, pushing against both doors this time. I force the door open barely, putting all my back into it.

The door opens slight as I wince "COME ON... I've carrying a one ton baby dog around!"

It slams shut, throwing me back "Damn... I thought I was stronger than that..."

I smile, dusting myself off "I guess that's the best I could do..."

The guard looks slightly shocked at me "I'm... Impressed..."

The rest of the group looks shocked at me as I sigh "What? I didn't do anything strange... don't tell me my pants ripped in the process!"

I look down seeing my pants, sighing in relief after seeing my pants are ok "Yosh! I have a long way to go when it comes to catching up to Killua..."


	9. Saving Killua! Part - 2

Kurapika blinks in confusion "You had a pet dog... that weighted one ton?"

I nod, smiling at him "I did..."

I sigh, immediately after, looking at the group with a sad smile "He passed away... I'm a horrible owner, I couldn't look after it properly! How was I supposed to know, that it should be eating four times as much food as I weigh... I was, what? Two... at the time."

Gon smiles "You would look after it better now!" I nod with a small smile "Since then, I have grown... But I don't know if I could look after one now? I'm probably going to start travelling so I have nowhere to keep it..."

Gon pouts, sighing immensely "You're probably right..."

I sigh looking towards the security guard "SO... I guess I'm not strong enough to go through the gate, correct?"

The guard nods slightly, still in shock from what had happened earlier. I look towards Gon and the rest "I guess none of us could walk through the testing gate..."

The guard nods again "That leave me in a bind..."

Gon turns to the guard "Give me the key!"

The group looks confused at Gon as he continues "I have no hopes of pushing that door open I will go through the side gate!" I lift up Gon, shaking him "Are you crazy?! Their pet will kill you?"

Gon slaps my hand away "I don't care!"

The guard scratches his head, responding "I can't feed Killua's friends to Mike... I'll try something else hold on."

Gon looks confused as the man walks into his station, opening the booth.

He dials a number, speaking to a person on the other end of the line "Hello? This is Zebro. Three of young Killua's friends are here to see him... Yes... Yes, I'm sorry... Yes... Yes... Yes, I understand... Yes... I'm very sorry... I apologize for disturbing you..."

Zebro hangs up the phone, sighing from his failed attempt "Now I'm in trouble."

I look towards Zebro "Zebro huh, more like a lot of trouble..."

Zebro turns around as Gon responds "You called the mansion?"

Zebro nods turning to us "Yes, yes and yes but I was talking to the Zoldyck family butler."

I respond thinking out loud "If you can lift two or more tons, that means... The butlers should be able to flick the table cloth, clearing the table, throw on a new one and while in mid air, throw new cutlery into the cloth as it lands back on the table without any damaged goods, right?"

Zebro responds "I'm not sure about that... but yes, they are indeed stronger than I am."

The room stays silent for a moment.

_That would be cool if they can do that..._

Zebro decides to continue after the long enduring silence "All communication with the mansion must go through the butler. It's very difficult to reach any of the family members."

Gon steps towards the phone "Can you call him again? I want to try convincing him."

Zebro looks at Gon carefully "Sure, I guess... But you won't enjoy the experience."

Zebro dials the number as Gon holds the phone to his ear.

Someone answers the phone, speaking to Gon. He decides to answer the phone politely "I'm Gon, one of Killua-kun's friends. Is Killua-kun there?" Gon stands there in silence, putting down the phone to redial the number.

The person answers as Gon yells into the Phone "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT?! Put Killua on the phone this instant!"

We wait there in silence along with Gon. Gon answers the supposed question "Yeah. If you put Killua on the phone he'll recognize me!"

Gon looks shocked as he listens. He eventually hangs up the phone, walking out pissed.

Leorio calls out to Gon, only to be ignored by him "Gon's really pissed... huh?"

Kurapika sighs "His going to climb over the wall..."

I interject "More like break down the door!"

Gon throws his hook over the wall, clipping it onto something, earning a sigh from me "I was wrong huh..."

Gon attempts to scale the wall as the group makes every attempt to stop Gon.

Zebro sighs "Why don't I give you the key..."

Leorio turns "No pops we will get Gon down."

I look at Gon, while speaking to Leorio "Before, or after he scales the wall?"

Zebro looks at Gon, sighing at his determination "Gon, I'll open the door for you. Maybe if Mike see me enter he won't attack, either that or he will mostly likely kill us all." Gon lets go, falling to the ground "You can't do that. I don't want to cause you anymore troubles."

Zebro smiles, responds calmly "No, I'm coming with you. The result will be the same if I stay behind. If I send young Killua's friends to their deaths, I will never be able to face him again. If you die, I will also die!"

Gon stops, looking at the floor for a moment. Thinking in a serious deep thought. He loosens the hook on the wall, looking over to Zebro "I understand now. I didn't stop to consider your situation, I'm sorry." We sigh in relief from Gon's change of heart.

Zebro stares in deep thought at Gon "You must like animals, Gon-kun."

Gon nods slightly shocked "Yeah."

Zebro smiles "I guess I was right, did you grow up playing in the countryside?"

Gon nods again smiling "Yep! How did you know?"

Zebro smiles "Gon-kun, I'm going to open the testing Gate again. I want you to see Mike for yourself."

Zebro opens the door, allowing us to enter through the gate.

Leorio asks confused, making sure that it's alright to be doing this "Are you sure it's safe for us to enter as well?"

Zebro nods "Yes, you all entered through the testing gate so you're safe. MIKE! Come here!"

We hear a loud grumble as a giant hound, comes running towards us, jumping out of the forest into our path, giving Leorio a heart attack in the process.

Gon stands there, freaking out as I look slightly amused.

Zebro speaks "Gon-Kun, do you understand now? This is a trained hunting dog. It's nothing like the wild animals you're accustomed to. You must have expected to be able to communicate with him, until you saw his eyes. Mike is currently memorizing the appearances and scents of humans he's never seen. There is nothing else on his mind. He's trained like a machine. Gon-kun, could you fight him?"

Gon shakes his head "No, I'm scared. I don't want to fight him!"

I walk in front of the group, raising my hand towards Mike as he sniffs the air in front of me, licking my hand "You must smell my previous pet..."

Zebro looks at me, a little confused from my reaction "You not scared?"

I shake my head, responding to Zebro without turning around "If he was heading towards me, I would be scared! But now... him laying here... he looks quiet... passive!"

Zebro asks another question "What exactly was your pet?"

I respond nonchalantly "Two head Cerberus... My father hand a three head one... unfortunately mine died! Due to failing to look after it properly...

_Although... When my father got angry... he looked way more terrifying than Mike here..._

Zebro nods "Well, how long will you be here?"

Gon answers strongly "Until we meet Killua! We won't leave until then!"

Zebro smiles "Then please come this way."

Zebro leads the way to a small house. He turns to us before speaking "This here is the servants house. So you can stay here tonight."

Zebro opens the door, holding it open for us "Please come in." We walk in as Zebro announces "Hey I'm back."

A man walks down the staircase, barely acknowledging us "Oh, you rarely bring guests."

Zebro introduces the man to us "This is Seaquant. He works with me here."

Gon smiles "Good evening."

Seaquant snorts "Huh, if you managed to win over Zebro, you must be special. Well in any case make yourselves at home, though it won't be easy here."

Seaquant brings out some cups, poring us drinks each "You want to see young Killua?"

He places a cup in front of us as I thank him for my own "Thank you, and yes we are here to see him."

Seaquant laughs "That's a riot!"

I lift the drink to my lips, taking a sip before placing it back down.

Leorio retorts "Sorry, but we're dead serious."

Seaquant sighs "Then let me give you a warning: Give up, and go home."

Leorio looks aggressively at Seaquant, responding loudly "What was that?!"

Seaquant looks at Leorio, seriously "Zebro told you about the testing gate, right? That should give you an exact idea what this place will be like."

Gon nods "We understand that it won't be easy. But I'm not leaving... not without Killua at least!"

_And neither am I! At least until I sort these feelings out..._

Seaquant tilts his head as Gon continues "When Killua was in trouble, I wasn't there for him. If I had been there, I could have stopped Killua! Killua is my close friend!"

Everyone looks down at the table as I slam my fist against it, rattling the cups on the table along with the people surrounding me "How do you think I feel Gon?! I was there... And I still couldn't help him! I wasn't strong enough!"

_Because I..._

My fist sits clenched on the table, sitting back down, only to hear Zebro laugh "I can understand you all... Why not do some training here?"

Gon and I answer confused, taken back by Zebro's proposal "Training?"

Seaquant interjects, interrupt Zebro from continuing "Hey... you can't be serious!"

Zebro ignores him, continuing along with his proposal "Listen to me, Gon-kun. You four are allowed to work together to open the door. With a little training-"

I cut him off, speaking proudly "No! I want to do it by myself!"

_I want to see how much stronger I can become... I want to be able to catch up to Killua and stand by his side Not a half-ass the situation! Believing I can stand by his side after..._

I clench my fist "I want to be able to stand on par with Killua! And that means pushing past my limits, no matter the costs!"

_I want to reach my hand out to touch him... Not be forever running in his shadow..._

Gon retorts "I don't like the idea of being tested..."

I turn to Gon, responding slightly pissed "We weren't given a choice! None of us could open the gate! And Zebro can't protect us the whole way! There is a reason it's called the Testing Gate!"

Kurapika nods as Leorio answers "We'll just have to do it!"

Gon nods "Yes!"

Zebro holds out some vests "Then I'll need you to put these on."

We each are handed a vest.

As the group struggles to put them on, I pat mine down, feeling it's a little too light for me already "Can I get a little more oomph in mine...?"

Zebro nods "Sure, Each of these weight 50 kg each. Please wear it at all times, except while you sleep. I'll make it heavier as you get used to it."

We sit back down at the table as he gives us a bunch of different mugs "Please have some tea."

The group struggles to lift their mug as Leorio groans "What the...?"

I lift mine, taking a sip as Zebro explains "The cups weigh twenty Kilograms and the teapot weighs forty Kilograms... All furniture and utensils in this house weigh over twenty Kilograms a piece."

Kurapika sighs "I see... so this will serve as training."

Seaquant laughs "It's useless. They'll give up in two or three days."

Zebro retorts lightly "Seaquant, I believe that your shift has already started."

Seaquant sighs "Oh yeah, that's right..."

He walks off, leaving the house as Zebro sighs "Sorry about that. He isn't a bad person really."

Leorio tries to lift himself up "By the way, where's the bathroom?"

Zebro points to a door "Through the door over there." Leorio looks at the door then back to Zebro "I'm guess the door is also weighted."

Zebro smiles "Yes, it weighs five hundred Kilograms."

Leorio passes out on the floor "Five hundred... Get the hell out of here! I need to go now!" I walk over to the door pushing it open "Quit you're bitching! Remember we doing this for Killua! And just call me when you need to get out..."

I sigh sitting back at the table, continuing to sip my tea "Thinking this is going to be a long training period..."

I look at Zebro "Can you bump up my weights to about one ton? I should be ok with that to begin with..."

* * *

><p>A Black butler reference I felt like it.<p> 


	10. Saving Killua! Part - 3

Training to open the gate...

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

The first day began in training our bodies to endure holding a lot of excess weight.

We stand out the gate as I lay on the ground, currently with 1 ton wrapped around my body.

I watch Gon, Kurapika and Leorio carefully training holding onto more luggage than needed.

Zebro announces "Let's begin." Gon is about to step towards the gate, as Kurapika and Leorio stop him "Wait this one out Gon your arm still has to heal. Just watch."

Gon wines "What? Why?"

Kurapika points out "You need to let your arm heal first."

Leorio smiles in agreeance "As long as Kurapika and I can open it, it doesn't matter. Let us handle this!"

Gon nods, looking sternly at them "Okay."

I pat the ground next to me, motioning for Gon to join me. Kurapika and Leorio place their hands on the door.

As they are about to push, Leorio nods "Let's do this, Kurapika!"

The pair pushes at the door, struggling to open it.

They fall over complaining as I chuckle to myself.

Gon looks at me confused "What's so funny?"

I speaking, letting Gon know a piece of my past "Nothing... This brings back a blast to the past. Except it was me pushing a giant dog, and not a two ton door."

Gon responds "How heavy was he?" I think for a moment "I would carry him when he was a baby he was about 2 kg when he got to the 100 kg mark that's when I struggled to carry him... If he was alive today..."

I sigh for a moment, looking up at Gon with a smile "He would probably weight 5 - 10 tons... and probably as big as Mike, if not smaller..."

Gon nods as Zebro sighs "Now let's continue training."

Give or take every two hours, I would demand a weight increase, bumping up the weight.

I asked Zebro for a quarter staff or something similar. What I got was a 100kg iron rod.

I swing around the rod, practicing y martial arts and quarter staff weapon style.

Gon watches me intently as I continue to swing around the quarter staff constantly, never one taking a break. Gon starts to get irritated I stop, looking towards Gon "Are you itching to practice as well?"

Gon nods as he pouts "Leorio and Kurapika won't let me train as well!"

I continue to practice, never stopping "You were about to scale a wall with one arm, and your fishing rod... so what's stopping you now?"

Gon looks shocked at me. I stop, slamming the rod into the floor, sweating and breathing heavily "If they are around you don't practice, but if you're alone with me, you're free to practice... just make sure you don't hurt yourself..."

Gon smiles widely, staring at me as if Christmas has come early. I pull out the staff, continuing to train.

Kurapika and Leorio Yell as they walk up to us "Daniel!"

I sigh, still practicing "How could you let Gon do that?"

Gon looks at me in shock "Do what?"

I turn to Gon, pulling my best poker face "You shouldn't do that! Your arms still healing..."

Gon apologises as Leorio turns to me "Why aren't you watching him!"

I retort "I'm not a babysitter, and I'm practicing! And as you can see... I don't have eyes in the back of my head! So, how am I supposed to know what his doing?!"

Kurapika sighs "Can you at least check on Gon every so often...?"

I look towards Gon, smiling at him "I'm happy to do that for you guys..."

They get dragged back to training.

I continue to train as Gon whines at me "You said you didn't care!"

I retort back "And I still don't!"

Gon looks confused at me as I sigh "Someone has to cover for you..."

Gon smiles once again, continuing to break a sweat.

**Day 2**

We start off the day gain like always attempting to push the door open.

As Gon and I watch Kurapika, and Leorio fail to push open the door, they stand there puffing, breathing heavily after their failed attempt.

Seaquant walks by, laughing "That is never going to work... why don't you just give up already."

Leorio puffs his cheeks, pissed off to the point he retorts back angrily "In that case, you should quit watching us and do your job!"

Seaquant turns his head "Tch!"

Kurapika retorts lightly, thinking out loud "Gon is one of us and he wishes to see his friend. It's only right that we should help him."

Seaquant turns to me and Gon, sighing after failing to point out my own motives "Then what's with the other guy, Daniel wasn't it?"

I nod "You got my name right, I have my own intentions for being here, and I'm not about to blurt them out!"

Kurapika and Leorio get pumped as they begin to push again.

Seaquant walks by, point out a lovely fact they failed to notice "If you keep doing that you'll never get anywhere. You're pushing mindlessly, match your timing and try pushing at the same time."

Leorio and Kurapika nod as they begin to push the door again.

As it adjures, they freak out, causing the door to slams back shut, sending them flying back on to their butts.

I laugh at them as Gon runs up to them, smiling "Leorio! Kurapika! Are you guys ok?" The pair slowly lean up, smiling.

I look to Zebro "They are amazing people..."

Zebro nods, realising what I had just said contradicts the situation. He responds, still in shock "Wait, aren't you with them?"

I nod, smiling at the others "Yes, I am with them but most of the time... But I feel like an outcast, they are happy and bubbly... the things waiting for them outside this world is crazy! I just hope that their smile never completely goes away!"

Zebro eyes narrow "Why are you here really?"

I look up to Zebro "To Protect Gon the one who can change Killua..."

_But most of all the one I really want to protect is Killua... I want to be to one to change that frown and make him smile... even if for a little..._

Zebro looks at Gon "Can he really change people...?"

_You bet... Gon has already affected me and I feel... somehow lighter than before. Like I had just lost a piece of me... One that I do not need..._

I get up walking towards the group, patting them on the back "Good job!"

**Day 3**

Gon looks surprised at me "How much is that weight?"

I count, using my fingers to do the maths "I think 4 tons right now..."

Gon looks shocked at me. I roll my eyes, sighing at Gon's reaction "Alright! Lay the fat jokes on me..."

Gon laughs at my comment as I stretch my arms, hearing a couple of cracks "That didn't sound too good..."

Zebro smiles "Let's try removing your weights today."

Leorio throws a childish grin "That is music to my ears don't mind if I do!" He throws the weights on the floor as Kurapika joins him, by throwing his on top.

Gon and I decide to leave our weights, watching the two begin to push. They manage to get the first door half way open, struggling to open it fully.

"Just one more day and they will get it open..." Leorio muses in triumph.

I look to my left, noticing Gon remove his arm rest. My smile slowly begins to fade as I focus on Gon, Asking him if his sure. He nods, throwing his vest on top of the others. He joins the others side, placing his hands on the door.

I watch intently as the three join together, pushing the door open completely. They scream in unison.

_This guys never cease to amaze me... I hope that I'm as strong as Killua right now. I don't want to be holding him back..._

I clap my hands together, congratulating the three of them for their achievement "Well done, now..."

I rip off my vest, throwing it to the side, hearing a couple of bones crack "Let's see how well I trained..." Gon and the rest of the group nods.

I crack my knuckles and bones into place, grinning "Let's test my strength!"

_Killua wait for me! I'm coming! _

I place both my hands on the door, pushing the first door.

I smile, thinking to myself "_Just wait a little longer for me Killua! I want to prove myself to you!_"

The second door opens as well easily.

_YES! Just a little more and I can just reach out and touch your hand..._

I push harder as the third door opens slowly. It reaches the halfway mark as I struggle to get it open completely.

_NO! I'm not strong enough! I need more time... No, there isn't any more time... What I do now is going to be my limit!_

I roar, pushing the third door open.

A mental image of Killua flows into my mind. I reach out grabbing his hand and smiling at him.

I start to blush, realising that it's a dream. The door slams shut on me, knocking to the ground.

_Thank you door! You slammed in my face... so, now I don't have to explain my blush..._

I laugh in-between heavy breaths. _That better than expected. But I've got still a long way to go!_

I turn to smile at Zebro, giving him and the rest of the group the thumbs up.

Gon is the main person to congratulate me, clapping the hardest "That was awesome!"

My eyes dart in Seaquant's direction, noticing him look the most shocked.

Zebro nods, clapping his hands "You have all improved..."

Zebro motions us to follow him, showing us a path "Follow this path, and head for the mountain. The mansion should be somewhere up there. I'm ashamed to admit this but even though I've worked here for twenty years, I've never been up the mountain."

Zebro bows lightly "I'm sorry that I couldn't be any more help."

Gon smiles, with his same cheerful smile, he one that never ceases to disappear. He bows "No, that isn't true you've both been a huge help to all of us."

I bow as well with Gon to Zebro "I will admit to I was speculated."

_But now at least I can catch up to Killua... and protect him._

Zebro smiles "No problems glad to be of help..."

We begin to walk up the path as Gon turns around one final time "Thank you for everything! Goodbye!"

**Time Skip**

We follow the endless track, stopping dead in our tracks after seeing a single guard who looks to be around 10 years old mark.

She speaks to us in a serious tone "Leave now! You're trespassing on private property. I cannot allow you to pass without permission."

Gon strongly opposes her, walking slowly towards her "We called ahead and also came through the testing Gate."

Gon stops as she answers "The butlers did not give you permission to enter."

He retorts back "What do we need to do to get permission? I said I was Killua's friend, but they wouldn't put him on."

The girl answers, with little to no emotion "I wouldn't know because no one has ever received permission."

Gon puffs out his cheeks, yelling angrily at her "Then we'll have to trespass!"

She answers again without a care in the world "I suppose so. Either way, this is where I draw the line..." she draws a line with her rod along the floor "If you take one step beyond this line, I'll remove you by force."

_And not a single fuck was given this day... Seriously?! Are all butlers and servants trained to have no attachment at all...? _

I crack my knuckles "Sounds like a bet..."

I take one step forward, only to be stopped by Gon. I turn to look at him questionably. He responds by holding out his hand to stop us, taking a couple of steps by himself.

I watch as Gon's foot crosses the line, getting his face smashed in with her rod. His sent back flying across the floor.

The group pulls out its weapons as Gon stop them "No! Let me handle this."

We watch him get pounded as I clench my fists.

_Gon's an idiot! His getting nowhere... All his trying to do is prove his determination at the moment!_

Gon gets up to continue as I stop him "No! She's just beating your ass into the ground... I'll deal with her!"

I walk slowly as Gon tries to stop me in my track "No!"

I continue, walking ahead as I grin without turning around "GON! I'm more determined than you!"

_I want to see him more than you! WAY MORE THAN YOU... Because I want to finally sort out this feelings once and for all!_

I stand in front of her, face to face. I'm slightly smaller than her, forcing me to look slightly up at her "So if I cross this line you'll beat me correct?"

I take a step forward dodging the hit bare, by jumping back "You're quick on your feet..."

She looks at me, unsurprised from my reaction.

I crack some bones charging her this time. She takes a swing 'crack'. I hold onto the weapon, ignoring the sound "Gon and I work differently..."

She pushes her weapon as I grip it harder, holding my ground "My dad is a weapon specialist while I'm more of a... inimitable specialist... His hit me so many times, broken so many bones that I've become jaded... I want to ask Killua something..."

She stops struggling as I continue " just a simple question and I'm-WE! Aren't leaving until we've gotten Killua back... Once we've gotten Killua... We will be out of your hair! You can return to whatever you do all day... Just please... LET US TAKE KILLUA WITH US!"

Gon nods, muttering out loud "You're different from Mike. You may try to hide your feelings, but you have a heart. When I mentioned Killua, your eyes softened for a moment."

I nod, continuing off Gon "They even softened with me... I even saw sorrow when I yelled to let us take Killua with us... Like you want it as well..."

As she drops her defence, I let go of the weapon, seeing tears fall from her eyes "Please... Help Killua-sama-"

She's cut off, after seeing a flash of light blast through, striking the girl. I yell out "It's rude to target someone's blind spot!"

"Honestly..."

I turn, facing the voices direction. For the first time, I see Killua's mother.

_Ah the proud mother of Killua..._

She smiles "What was that servant babbling about? She made it sound like we're being mean to Killua."

Gon and the others run to the butler's side as I glare at Killua's mother.

_Even when she's right..._

"A worthless apprentice had the nerve to insult us!" Killua's mother muses. I frown, speaking back "What is your problem, woman?!"

She turns slightly in my direction "How rude! Do you kiss your mother with those lips?"

"Ahh..."

Before I can answer her, Killua's mother muses "You must be Daniel..." She turns, almost completely ignoring me "And you must be Gon. I heard about you two from Illumi. Killua knows that you're here."

I smile "Good we'll just take him right off your hands then..."

She covers her mouth "I'm sorry but you've come here for no reason... Kil gave me a message to give to you he knows you are here both you and Gon... Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it but I'm sorry I can't meet you right now, sorry!"

I grin "In that case... We'll meet up with him instead."


	11. Saving Killua! Part - 4

Since the story is under review the reviews are probably going to contradict the character since I'm changing him up... by making him less OP. He still has his moments but I'm adjusting them so he doesn't go from **Godlike** to **Just die mode.**

You know the hard mode that's instant dead, die in one hit?

A.K.A his really weak... Yeah trying to move him in-between and keeping him balanced.

* * *

><p>I stare at Killua's mom with great interest, and the person whose standing by her side.<p>

I smile, speaking to the lady "It's funny... you haven't introduced us... ah..."

She responds "Forgive me how rude of me for not introducing us. I'm Killua's Mother Kikyo and this is Kalluto."

I respond "I'm guessing that's one of Killua's siblings?"

_Is that his brother or sister?... Seriously I'm like mind blown right now!_

Gon interrupts Kikyo before she can answer me "Why can't Killua come see us?" Kikyo responds "Because he's in solitary confinement. Kil stabbed me and his brother before he ran away from home."

_I say he deserves a medal, it's not very often you get bested by your own son or little brother... besides... You deserved it!_

Kikyo smiles at Gon "Kil returned because he regretted his actions and he voluntarily entered solitary confinement. So we don't know when he will leave..."

Kikyo starts to become frantic, yelling all over the place "What? Father! What are you doing?! Don't do anything hasty! He's finally returned!"

_Telepathy? Maybe she can somehow view camera's through the visor..._

I look at her confused "What the hell are you on about?"

Kikyo ignores me, yelling at no one "Oh, why must Father be this way?" She turns, facing us "Something has come up so I bid farewell."

Kikyo runs off, leaving me with a confused look.

Gon stops her "Please Wait!"

She turns to Gon as he speaks "We'll be staying in town for a while. Please let Killua know."

Kikyo nods slightly "Very well. I shall tell him. Goodbye."

She runs off as I turn to Gon when Kalluto speaks in a demanding tone towards us "Who are you?"

_Lover. I mean FRIEND! Friend...?_

Gon answers him(her?) "Killua's friends."

Kalluto looks confused as his(her) mother demands him to follow her.

I turn, speaking to Gon "I think it's better if we run in there, and drag Killua out! The only problem is... I don't really know where he is... Also his mum needs to work on her lying skills they suck... Killua already knows we are here!"

Leorio freaks "You want to run into the creepy family's house?"

I glare at Leorio "If it means I get to see him... then yes!"

Leorio's freaks "Either way, I agree with you about lying. I bet Killua can see us. We can't go back yet. Why don't we tail them?"

Gon thinks for a moment "Sure," He looks towards the butler that just got knocked out earlier "but if we do that, she'll take the blame."

I nod at Gon, quickly pointing out another problem to deal with "That's not the only problem... and Leorio is going to hate me for this one..."

Leorio retorts "What? Why? What did you do?"

I lift up my hand, showing my broken wrist to him. Leorio freaks out "When exactly did you pull that off?"

I shake my head "I think when I heard a crack... I kinda heard it during my fight with the girl here..."

Leorio responds shocked "Right, normal people usually feel pain on the first strike..."

_Do normal people get their arm broken, TWICE? On the same spot during training_

**Killua's P.O.V - Hallways**

_Man... that hurt... gotta feel bad for my fat Otaku brother. So Gon, Daniel and the others are here... I swear if they touch a single hair on their head. I'll kill them!_

_Gon was my first friend, and I swear I had no idea what I was thinking when I just blurted that fact out about Daniel... Jeez must be all the videos I watch... _

_But man, that special ability! That was so cool, how he made that guy just surrender like that!..._

_Still don't know how he did it though... Maybe I can get him to teach me... Though highly doubt he would teach me something like that... Our families aren't on the best of grounds stealing each other's contracts..._

_But I have a nagging feeling I've met him before... maybe and old job, or something._

**Meanwhile - Daniel's P.O.V**

The girl breaks the silence, destroying the tension between us "I will take you to the butler's office. There is a phone that connects to the mansion." She gets up slowly "If Zeno-sama is the one who answers..."

Gon asks her in confusion "Zeno-sama?"

_I think it's Killua's grandfather..._

She answers "Killua-sama's grandfather."

She gets up, leading the way towards the butler's office. I ask the girl "You know what's sad? This whole time we never ask for your name..."

The girl responds in a monotone voice as we continue to follow her "It's Canary."

**Time Skip**

Canary stops suddenly, pointing in a direction "There it is..."

I look at the building "It's pretty far..."

Leorio nods as Gon questions Canary "Canary, won't you get in trouble for bringing us here?"

Canary nods, only looking towards the building "They already know what I'm doing. So regardless I am prepared to take the consequences."

Gon interjects "If there's any trouble, I'll take responsibility."

Canary retorts back "No need, I'm merely serving as a guide for Killua-sama's friends."

We smile, continuing to follow her right up to the door. We are greeted by five butlers the one in the middle seems to be leading them "Welcome."

The man leads us into the mansion, speaking to us "Please forgive the rude reception. The lady of the house has asked us specifically to treat you as official guests."

One of the butlers patches up Gon as another one wraps up my arm. I smile slightly "Thanks..."

He responds in a monotone voice "I'm surprised you could take the full brunt of Canary's attack."

I sigh, smiling back "Technically I didn't seeing as my arms broken..."

After the patch up is completed, the main butler leads us into a room and sits us down.

Kurapika is the first to break the stare down between us "Is this the primary residence?"

Canary answers Kurapika's question "No, this place is for the butlers."

The head butler continues off Canary "Well, please make yourselves at home."

Leorio nods "Thanks for the hospitality but we've come to see Killua."

I interject, adding on top of Leorio's response "A.S.A.P. We are on a time limit and we don't won't to... over stay our welcome."

The butler responds casually "That won't be necessary. Killua-sama is already on his way here." Gon and I slam our hands on the desk "Really?"

I lightly cough, pretending to hide my over enthusiasm.

_That was close... nearly let my feelings out for a moment._

The butler nods "Yes, so please wait a little longer."

I look at Gon smiling "This is great news... looks like we won't have to hunt him down." Gon smiles back "Yeah!"

The butler speaks up "Now then... to simply sit and wait would be dull. How about a game, to pass time?"

I look at the guy with interest "Exactly what type of game, do you propose?"

The butler pulls out a coin, flicking it up into the air.

He catches it in one of his hands "Which hand holds the coin?" We all respond "The left hand."

The butler looks amused "Correct, this time I'll move more quickly this time." He flicks up the coin as it begins to fall he catches it again with one of his hands at lightning speed "Well? Which hand?" Gon and I respond "Left hand."

The man smiles "Marvellous, let's make this even harder now." He flicks up the coin as he moves his hands even faster to the point it's hard to even pin point which hand his going to catch it with "Now then... which hand?"

I try to recall his hand movements, unable to remember which hand he caught it in.

Leorio responds confused "I think it was the right hand but I'm not sure..."

The butler speaks lightly, on an old story about Killua "You see... I have known Killua-sama his entire life. I even dare say I care for him as though he were my own. In all honesty, I must despise you for trying to take him away. Well? Which hand? Answer!"

Kurapika answers for us "The left hand."

The butler reveals the crush coin, adjusting his glasses "His lady mother could barely speak... she must been heartbroken, having to watch him leave. I cannot forgive it. By the time Killua-sama arrives, a decision will be reached. I shall test you in my own way. You have no choice!"

_I say she deserves it! This life isn't for Killua, I can see it in his cold dead eyes! His calling out for excitement... Or something different, I barely even know Killua!... But I do want to get to know him..._

The other butlers pull out knives, holding us in place, making it impossible to escape without fighting.

The butler continues "I shall explain the rules. If one of you answers incorrectly, that person is out of the games. Should you all be disqualified, I shall tell Killua-sama that you left and that he will never see you again."

_Over my cold dead body!_

Gon goes to yell "Killua is..."

The butler cuts him off "Silence! Your very lives hangs by a thread. Now, answer my question."

He flicks up the coin, catching it with one of his many after image hands.

I glare at him as he catches it with one of his hands "Now which one is it?"

I respond quickly "Right hand!"

Gon and Kurapika also picks the right hand as Leorio picks the left hand. He reveals the coin showing it in his right hand.

The butler responds "One disqualified." Next round occurs as I lose track of the coin. The three think for a moment.

I respond "I'm choosing left..."

Gon speaks "I'm choosing left as well."

Kurapika responds "I'm going right!"

The butler reveals his hands "It was in my left hand... two down two to go."

He flicks up the coin as Gon stops him "Wait a sec!"

The butler looks pissed "If you're trying to buy time, I'll kill one of your friends."

Gon turns to Leorio "Leorio, lend me your knife."

We all freak out as I panic in my own mind. _What the hell is he thinking?! Knifing everyone!_

Gon looks determined at Leorio "Don't worry. I won't use it for anything stupid..."

Gon rips off his bandage, taking the knife off Leorio. He slits his inflamed eye, focusing completely on The butler "Okay! Now I can see. Give us your best shot!"

He butler chuckles amused "Hmph!" He catches it, focusing on us before speaking "Which hand?"

Gon responds "Left hand."

I sigh, thinking before answering "Right hand..."

He reveals his hands, showing the coin in his left hand "Not bad one left to go."

_Fuck!_

Gon focus on the next hand. The butler gets up and flicks the coin "In that case..." Three butlers attempt to catch the coin, leaving Gon now to choose between four hands.

The main butler speaks "Who now holds the coin?" Gon looks seriously as he points in the direction with his thumb "The guy behind me." I look slightly confused as they clap their hands "Well done... that was brilliant."

_How on earth did he see that?_

Killua walks in the room "Gotoh, are they here yet?"

We turn around as I smile at him.

Gon blandly yells it to the point, Killua wouldn't have even heard me if I spoke "KILLUA!"

Killua smiles happily, walking up to us.

I shake my head in amuse turning around. _Damn that smile is way to cute... FUCK! AGAIN! *Mental Slap* Why am I even going there... If I am harbouring feelings for him... the next time we are alone! I'm asking him out... _

_Well not out... _

_Asking if he has feelings for me... then maybe we can trial a date and I can see, if I really love him or not! Again that word... _

_Love... Maybe care but i can't sort out if it's actual love or not!_

Killua exclaims in excitement "Oh! You're here, Gon! Daniel! Along with... Kurapika?"

Kurapika frowns "You forgot about me..." Killua turns to Leorio "And Liorio!"

Leorio yells "IT'S LEORIO!"

Killua smiles widely "It's been a while. I can't believe you came. What happened?"

Killua laughs at Gon "What happened to your face?" Gon smiles "Yours isn't any better!"

Killua turns to me, looking at my hand "What happened to you?"

I smile, scratching the back of my neck "Sadly I don't know... I think I broke it while blocking Canary..."

Killua smirks "Well you should have blocked!" I wrap just one arm around him, retorting back "Next time I won't try to pick a fight with your butlers seeing as they can hit really hard"

Killua laughs again at my arm as I frown.

_It's not funny... Although your smile is... appreciated. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. _

Killua turns to Gotoh "I told you to let me know as soon as they arrived. What exactly were you doing?"

Gotoh bows "Forgive me, I'm sorry it was a little game I had them participate in. It was nothing more than a poor joke. I apologize for any aggravation."

I smile. _He was testing us to see if we were worthy of your presence..._

Killua looks confused "Game?"

I nod slightly at Killua, sighing from my failure "It goes to prove how weak my eye sight is. I couldn't even keep up... and I sure as hell, don't know how Gon mange to pulled it off."

Gon smiles at my comment as Killua turns to me "Did they try anything weird?"

Before I could respond, Gon answers "No, they were just entertaining us."

Killua turns to Gon smiling "Really? Well, whatever let's get out of here and go somewhere else, right now!"

I smile at Killua "Can I carry you bridal style?"

Killua blushes from my comment "No!"

I sigh in relief "Thank god! Cause I need two hands for that, unless I do caveman style..."

_But it's not really my kind of style... Maybe Vastorie's... but not mine!_

Killua retorts "You won't be carrying in any type of style!"

I look at Killua smiling mischievously.

_Not at this very moment. But some day... I will be... or maybe not! It really depends on what happens in the future with us..._

Killua smiles, making my heart skip a beat "Anyway, let's go somewhere else. Anywhere else, right now." Killua grumbles "If we stay here, my mother will give us an earful!"

Gon and I nod "Yeah." I smile "yeah... I want to avoid you mother as much as I can... she asked the awkward question, **do I kiss my mother with those lips...?**"

runs after me "Hey wait for us! I don't want to stay here any longer, the last thing I want to receive is an earful from my mother."

Gon abs his stuff as Killua yells at the butlers "Hey, Gotoh. Listen up. I don't care what my Mother says. Don't follow me!"

Gotoh bows in respect "Understood. Please take care."

Killua smiles at Gon and I "Gon, Daniel, let's go. Bye." Killua waves one final time to Gotoh, leaving casually.

* * *

><p>My OC doesn't have eyes like Gon, because his more of a area of effect kind of guy.<p>

My guy is evil attempting to say that in front of his butlers don't worry they wanted to kill him for embarrassing Killua like that but they held back for obvious reasons...

Anyways write a review...


	12. Heaven's Arena!

Alright I'm going to skip the whole train ride and I'll summarise it as soon as they split up which is right in the start sort of... feels half assed.

* * *

><p>I walk through the town as Kurapika stops us. We turn around, facing Kurapika as he speaks "If you don't mind I'm going to take my leave."<p>

Gon puts "Huh?"

Kurapika smiles "We managed to see Killua again, so I'm finished here. I'll need money to participate in the auction. So I shall search for a patron to employ me as a Hunter."

Leorio responds "Really..."

I smile putting a thumbs up "Sound like a great starting point!... I wish you luck Kurapika, it's a big world out there..."

Kurapika smiles as Leorio responds "In that case I'm going to go home, then."

Gon turns to Leorio "You, too?"

Leorio looks up, smiling at the sky "I haven't given up on my dream of becoming a doctor. If I'm accepted to medical school, I can use this to pay the ridiculous fee. I'll have to go back and start cramming."

Gon smiles in his usual cheery mood "Uh-huh, good luck."

I smirk at Leorio "As soon as you become a doctor, I plan on busting your chops... if I ever get wounded. I'll make sure your the first I call."

I look at the four of them "So, everyone has their goals. Gon wants to punch Hisoka, Leorio is going to become a doctor and Kurapika plans to earn money to bid in the auction. That just leaves me and Killua... I know what my long term goal is..."

I smile at Killua mischievously "Destroy this cursed mask."

_... and stalk Killua... Actually more ask him out..._

I turn, addressing the group "So Hisoka is going to be in Yorknew City on the 1st of September and that's when we will meet up."

The group nods as we respond together "September 1st, in Yorknew City." Leorio and Kurapika wave good bye as they take their leave.

**A little bit later**

We watch as the blimp leaves with Leorio and Kurapika going their separate ways.

Gon waves good bye to the zeppelin before turning, to smiles at Killua and myself "It's just the three of us now. Hey, what should we do?"

_More like two plus one for the moment..._

Killua responds casually "Do you have to ask? We train, obviously."

Gon responds confused "Huh? Train for what? Shouldn't we be having fun?"

I face palm as Killua retorts "Did you already forget what you just said?"

I'm amused by Killua's face as he continues to speak "Do you really think you can punch Hisoka in the face without training? YOU COULD'T LAND A PUNCH IN TEN YEARS, LET ALONE SIX MONTHS!"

Gon responds slightly confused and sad "Okay..."

I laugh at Killua as he looks at me "What's funny?" I respond "Oh nothing... You just looked cute for a second..."

_Actually, you went from adorably cute to, I'm about to kill someone! In a matter of seconds..._

Killua blushes, turning around quickly "I'm not cute!"

I chuckle, thinking to myself.

_Well I'm not about to say the real word... sexy! And believe me, I've never used that word in my life before! _

I smirk at Killua "Let's just say the first choice was. It's starts with three letters, is used in conjunction with how do I put it... **group play**, involving two or more people... All you do is add a 'y' on the end."

Killua thinks for a moment. After realising what I'm referring to, his cheeks turn a brighter red colour, earning a massive smile from me "It looks like you know the word."

Killua turns around, blushing profusely "I'm changing topics right now!... I'm going to make it easier for Gon to understand why, he's going to fail with his training."

Killua draws in the dirt with a stick, that just happened to be laying around "This is Hisoka and Hanzo." I watch what Killua's doing as Gon nods and responds "Uh-huh..."

Killua continues to explain "If this is the gap between Hisoka and Hanzo, in terms of Strength, the gap between Hisoka and you is..."

Killua draws a long straight line all the way to the other side of the court "About this far! And I'm being generous."

I laugh as Gon retorts "Now I'm mad..."

Killua walks up to us as I respond "That's being generous...?"

Gon retorts mad "Then where are you and Daniel?"

Killua thinks for a moment "Hmm... I don't know where Daniel is. But... I'm about..."

Killua walks a little bit up the line "Around here!"

He draws a picture of his face, just behind Hanzo's face.

Gon responds smugly "Oh Hanzo is stronger...? Your really are amazing!"

I see Killua turn red, getting a little jealous.

_Oh... I want to make him flustered..._

I choose not to act on my jealously as Killua responds "Cut that out... it's embarrassing it's bad enough what Daniel said before..."

I grab the stick from Killua hands, moving a little down the line "If your around there... I should be around... this is going to be hard to draw..."

I draw my face a little bit behind Killua "Here."

Killua retorts "How can you be that close to me?"

I respond smugly "Well... nah I won't say how... but in terms of strength...?"

Killua cuts me off "How many doors did you open?"

I think for a moment "When I first started, I couldn't even open the first door. After a bit of training three doors..."

_Forceful training I might add! I seriously wanted to catch up to you!_

Gon retorts "It's hard to measure the actual differences in strengths between my opponent and myself."

Killua retorts back to Gon "BAKA! It doesn't matter, I'm only estimating here but this is just a general idea of differences."

Killua walks away slowly.

As we follow behind Killua, he continues to dictate "Once you have enough experience, your guess will become more accurate. Also, the stronger someone is, the better they are at hiding that strength. So you shouldn't really rely on this method."

I nod, agreeing with Killua "It's hard to measure someone's strength... think of it... In a way of poker. The deck is what's hidden, and you have to find what they are holding in their hands... You know what you have in your hands."

I tap my cheek, musing out loud "It's a matter of knowing what's in the deck. Once you know those cards, it's a matter of just comparing your hand and what's not in the deck of cards. Once you know that then you can compare strengths..."

Killua responds "That a unique way of putting it..."

I nod slightly as Gon thinks out loud "How many cards in the deck...?"

I respond "For simple case, I'll use only one suit of cards so that's 13 cards your holding 5 cards. Which are: the ten, seven, two, Queen and three. His holding another five. All that's left is three cards in the deck: Ace, five and four."

Killua muses "Hisoka has the King, Jack, nine, eight and six..."

I nod "Once you know those three it's easy. But... since I'm comparing by Killua's line, you're looking at a deck of 52 cards. That's 42 remaining cards to guess good luck..."

Killua smiles "Well, in any case, Hisoka is strong. You won't land a blow on him in six months through normal means. Gon, do you have any money?"

Gon freaks "Actually, I'm running out."

Killua turns to me "How about you?"

I responds "Does moths count?"

Killua sighs "So your broke as well...?"

I nod my head, feeling guilty "Yeah..."

Killua smiles widely "Well I don't have much, either but... there is somewhere where we can train and earn money at the same time."

Gon responds confused "Train and earn money?"

Killua smiles "The Heaven's Arena."

I respond back, twice as confused as Gon "The Heaven's Arena...? Never heard of it..."

Killua looks at me "I'll explain later. For now we should get moving."

Killua begins to run as we reach to catch a blimp to our next location The Heaven's Arena.

**Time Skip**

I grumble, glaring at Killua "Killua, I'm going to kill you...!"

Killua pouts "What did I do?"

I groan in frustration at Killua "You payed for my trip I was going to use my Hunters card to get a free trip but you payed for me... for that... I'm going to kill you!"

Gon holds up his hands "If it makes you feel any better Killua payed for my ticket as well."

I look at Gon, pissed off "No... It doesn't! I have to write down an I.O.U. for Killua when I earn some cash."

Killua sighs "It fine... I did it so we all start at zero."

I look at Killua "Technically, I have a head start seeing as I will can abuse my Hunter licence..."

Killua shrugs his shoulders "Fine! Do what you like..."

I look at Killua, smiling evilly "Be careful what you say or I will abuse that comment..."

Killua freaks "Don't get any ideas!"

I pout "Not even one...?"

Killua retorts back firmly "None!"

I frown as Killua looks outside.

_Oh...How the hell am I going to know if you have feelings for me...?_

Gon smiles, announcing loudly "Look, it's huge!"

I get in between the two, looking outside the window as well.

Killua responds to Gon "Yep, that's Heavens Arena. Two hundred and Fifty-one stories, nine hundred and ninety-one meters tall. The world's fourth tallest building."

Gon smiles "So this is where we'll be training..."

I nod, turning to face Killua "That's a big building 250 floors... that's a lot of floors..."

The ship lands as we pick up our backpacks, leaving the Zeppelin.

Killua speaks to us "I used up all my money on the trip fare."

I whine while looking at Killua "Just add salt to the wound why don't you..."

Killua smiles "Don't worry we make more here. After we disembark, we'll start for zero."

I respond "Fine! But I.O.U!"

Gon smiles looking at Killua "Okay, got it."

Killua nods back "Ok... Let's go."

We head to the Arena, lining up to wait for our turn.

Gon looks at the line "There's a really long line... is everyone going to Heavens Arena?"

Killua responds "There aren't any conditions here, like there were for the Hunter Exam. You just have to defeat your opponent."

I smile "That's it, this is going to be a chinch!" Killua responds while nodding "The higher you go, the more prize money you earn. This is as good as it gets for those looking to make a living with their fists."

We reach the front desk as the lady hands us sheets to fill out "Welcome to Heavens Arena. Please fill out this form." We fill out the forms as I look at the surname "Hmmm... should I put in my full surname or shorten it?"

The woman answers my rhetorical question "Please put in your full name."

I nod, writing down my name. I hand it back to her as she types in the information "Killua Zoldyck-sama, you are #2054. Gon Freecss-sama, you are #2055 and Daniel Darkscryer-sama, you are #2056. They will call your number on the first floor of the arena, so make sure you remember it. Then please go ahead."

We head towards the arena as we watch a couple of fights pan out.

While we try to find a seat, Killua responds smugly "It's been a while, but his place sure hasn't changed." As I sit next to Killua, Gon speaks up "Huh? you've been here before?"

Killua muses "Yeah, when I was six. My dad left me here without a penny. He said I should reach floor 200 before coming home. It took two years."

I respond "That's a little... harsh, for a training lesson... Two years and you fought god knows what here... I commend you!"

Killua blushes at that comment as I turn, to continue watching the fights pan out.

Killua speaks up "If you want to fight people of Hisoka's Level, you'll need to go higher. Let's hurry."

Two different numbers gets called out "#1973. #2055. Please enter ring E."

Gon gets up, slightly shocked "#2055! That's me! I'm getting nervous now."

Killua focuses on Gon "Gon, you got through the testing gate, right?"

Gon turns, looking confused at Killua "Huh?"

I respond for Gon "Sort of yes."

Killua looks at me, then back at Gon "In any case, all you have to do is push hard."

Gon nods as he runs to the ring.

I watch Gon get in the ring as I see who his fighting a big bloke, probably weighing at least 140 Kilograms.

I look at Killua "Are you sure Gon's going to be ok? He looks like he bench presses Gon's size for a living..."

Killua nods at me "Yeah he'll be fine."

The fight begins as the guy throws a punch Gon dodges, smashing his palm into the guys chest. The man's sent flying into the wall behind him, collapsing in the process.

I respond "I think Gon may have pushed a little too hard... I better watch my strength then..." Gon meets up with us as Killua speaks "What floor did you go to?"

Gon smiles "Floor fifty!" Killua nods, acknowledging Gon's number. The next number is called up for Killua and another person.

Killua finishes the fight with a quick blow to the back of his neck, knocking out the guy instantly Killua smiles as he walks up to us "Looks like I'm starting at the same floor as you Gon."

My number gets called "#2056. #1891. Please go to ring E."

I nod, getting up.

I make my way to the ring, getting a big guy just like Gon, except his more muscle and less fat. He looks like his lives off steroids or something. The referee explains the rules "On the first floor, we appraise each participant's level. You are allowed three minutes to demonstrate your prowess. Then... begin!"

The man growls at me "This is going to be child's play." The man throws a punch as I dodge the attack.

"You've watched that too, I love that movie!"

The man throws another punch as I trip him "Enjoy your trip?"

The man gets up, more aggressive than last time.

He throws more punches as I dodge everyone of them.

He yells at me "Stop dodging my fists!"

I respond smugly "Ok!"

The next punch he throws, I catch it his hand. He smiles after feeling it connect. I smile at him "Is that the best you can do?"

I lift him up, spinning around. I let go, throwing him out the ring into the wall, where Gon punched his into.

I clap my hands together, smiling to myself "Double tap!"

The crowd cheers as the referee responds "Another one of those crazy beast like kids." I look towards Gon and Killua as the man gives me a sheet of paper "You will be starting at floor fifty."

I notice another winner standing beside us. A kid who won around the same time Killua did as the guide congratulates us, explaining The Heavens Arena, and how it works.

"The first 200 floors of Heavens Arena are divided into classes, each comprised of ten floors. So after someone defeats an opponent in the 50s, they advance to the 60s. If they lose, then they'd drop back to the 40s."

Gon exclaims "Oh, so that's how it works."

Killua responds "Plus..."

The boy behind us interjects "I've heard that if you pass the 100th floor you get your own room!"

We turn around, looking at the boy whose around our age. He introduces himeslef "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Osu! My name is Zushi! How about you guys?"

We answer Zushi separately:

"I'm Killua!"

"Daniel."

"I'm Gon! Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>I don't actually love all the movies, but I watched everyone of the child's play, I love the series as a whole... Except the latest... The reboot is not as good as the first.<p> 


	13. Stair way of Heaven Part - 1

Killua and Gon are going to sky rocket the chain with pushing and chops. Daniel is going to be a little more serious than the old version... Still gonna joke, but his going to be more serious.

Now begins the long awaited continuation...

* * *

><p>We reach our stop as the lady continues "We've arrived at the 50th floor." We get off, making our way to the next location. Zushi seems to be interested in us. Continuing to strike a conversation with us "I saw your fight earlier that was really amazing, yo!"<p>

I chuckle to myself, asking Zushi "Which one exactly?"

Killua nods, curious to why Zushi wants to speak to us "What are you talking about? You made it up with one match as well..."

Gon nods "That's right!"

Zushi waves his hands "No... I still have a long way to go. By the way, which martial arts discipline do you practice? I study the Shingen-ryu fighting technique."

Killua responds "School...?"

I cut off Killua "Just Jujutsu... mostly a inimitable, weapon specialist." Zushi responds "Really, I wouldn't of known that from well... the way you fought... but your inimitable style shows..."

I frown "What's that supposed to mean...?"

Zushi responds "Well your fighting style is **untamed**..."

I stutter "UN-UN-UNTAMED? What am I some wild beast...?"

Killua responds "Yes on the wild part..."

I frown, looking at Killua "Your mean!"

Killua ignores my comment as he responds "I didn't train at any schools can't voice for Gon though..."

Gon nods, responding to Zushi's question "No schools..."

Zushi responds shocked "You're that strong with no training? I'm kind of shocked... I still have so far to go!"

I respond in a dull tone "And apparently I'm **untamed**..."

We cut short by a man clapping "Zushi... You did well."

Zushi turns around surprised. He exclaims "Master!"

I take in a good look of the man, wearing a typically buttoned up shirt and black hair with a smile plastered across his face "You adhered to my teachings."

Zushi acknowledges the man's words as he bows "Osu! I am honoured! Master, your shirt is untucked again."

The man forces an embarrassed smile, tucking in his shirt "Whoops, sorry about that..."

I interject confused "Wait, who is the master here again...?"

The man smiles my comment "Who are these guys?"

Zushi responds, pointing us out "Oh, these guys are Killua-san, Gon-san and Daniel." I frown as the man introduces himself "Nice to meet you, I'm Wing."

Gon and Killua respond "Osu!", as I simply wave "Yo!"

Wing smiles at us before responding "I didn't expect to meet other children. Why are you here?"

I respond "Money..."

_Killua..._

Killua glares at me briefly.

He sighs, turning to Wing, to respond bluntly "Well... we want to become stronger but like Daniel said... we are in fact also broke, so we're making money simultaneously."

Gon nods "Killua's a veteran here."

Wing smiles "Oh? If you're up here, you must be fairly skilled, but you should pay strict attention to your opponent's body, as well as your own."

Gon and Killua bow, acknowledging the man. I smile slightly, muttering under my breath "Way ahead of you..."

Killua smirks, overhearing my comment "Says the guy, who punched a man in the balls... and called it a Ultimate Special Technique!"

I grin, focusing on Killua "I'm surprised you remember that."

A_t least I know he watches me... well at least my stupid shit so far._

I realised something, quickly bolting off "We still have to sign up!" I turn around, stopping for a second "It's nice meeting you Wing-san, but we got to go sign up..." Wing nods as we run off.

The reception lady smiles "So Killua-sama, Gon-Sama, Daniel-sama and Zushi-sama? Please hand me your tickets." We give her our tickets as she hands us our winnings. I open the envelope dropping a couple of coins into my hand, looking at Killua confused.

Gon is the first to speak up "One hundred and fifty-two jenny..."

I comment "Killua if this is considered earning cash to you... I'm afraid to find out how much you get for beating the 100th level..."

Killua smiles as he grabs a drink from the vendor with his payment "On the 1st floor, win or lose, your reward covers a canned drink. But beyond that, a loss gets you nothing. A win over an opponent in the fifties nets you fifty thousand."

I smile "Now you're talking some sense."

Gon smiles widely "50 thousand..."

Zushi smiles excitedly "That's a lot."

Killua thinks for a moment "If memory serves me correctly... In the 100s, I think wins are worth a million."

Gon and Zushi respond together "WHAT?"

I look at Killua "Where the hell is this money coming from?"

Killua continues "Once you're past the 150th floor, you get ten million a pop."

I cough, chocking on nothing "10 MILLION!"

Gon looks seriously at Killua "Didn't you make it to floor 200 when you were here before?"

Zushi is complete shock "The 200th floor?" Killua continues to drink as Gon asks "How much do you get for winning the 200th floor?"

Killua casually "Well... I don't really know, because I quit once I reached 200 but... when I was won on the 190s, I had around two hundred million in total."

I look at Killua "What on earth did you spend 200 million on...?"

Killua responds, with a cute catlike face "Spent it all on snacks!"

_Note to self. If dating Killua... Look after funding..._

Zushi looks confused at Killua "What kind of snacks...?"

Killua ignores the question as he speaks "Hey, let's head to the waiting room. We didn't take any damage in the last fight, so they'll probably assign us another match today."

I nod at Killua as he leads the way to the waiting room.

When we enter, we are met with glares.

Killua smirks "Well, these opponents should be a cinch so just take it easy that includes you Daniel..."

As I smirk, looking in Killua direction, I poke him on the nose "Is someone worried about me?"

Killua frowns looking away "No... not at all you shouldn't waste energy like your last match..."

I look at Killua, waving my hand up and down at Killua "I'm just having some fun... it's always great annoying someone... seeing old people throw a tantrum is so fun to watch."

_Especially my dad! But damn, the amount of times I've annoyed him is nothing compared to the amount of times his embarrassed me in front of anyone._

Zushi looks at me funny "You bait your opponents...?"

I lift a finger "Yep, unless in a serious battle, until then I will fight with an... **untamed fighting style**..."

An announcement is made "#2054, Killua-sama and #1963, Zushi-sama. Please head to arena A, on the 57th floor."

I respond "From friends you shall be enemies in a single ring... talk about bad timing."

Zushi gets up and bows at Killua "I shall give it my best!"

Killua responds "Well, you can't win them all better luck next time, I'll head out."

I look at Killua "Go easy on the poor guy."

Killua leaves as he waves at us with Zushi behind him "I'll meet you on the higher levels."

Gon speaks out loud "He really didn't have to be so blunt..."

I look at Gon "I feel sorry for Zushi his up against Killua for a second round that's pretty harsh..."

My number gets called next "#2056, Daniel-sama please head to floor 59" I nod as I look at Gon "Looks like I'll see you later."

I get up as Gon nods "Yeah!"

I head for the 59th floor, heading towards the ring.

**Time Skip**

my opponent looks like another massive buff man, who could break some as if they were a twig.

The announcer speaks "We have treat for you this winner has come straight from the 1st floor today let's replay the match for you." The match plays on the screen as I watch myself realising something I was grinning like an idiot the whole time

"Ok everyone, are you ready to press your gamble switches?" a screen shows up with our faces as a score shows.

I frown as the scores indicate my opponent has an higher chance of winning.

_Are you serious no one has faith in me?_

I look at my opponent as the match begins.

As soon as the fight begins, I rush at him. He throws the first punch.

I grab his hand, responding calmly "Since they say you are going to win... I'll use that to my advantage."

Using his own fist, I punch the man in his face which in-turn, throws him of guard. With the next hit, I slam my fist into his face. The impact of my punch, causes him to spin around, landing on the floor completely knocked out.

The man checks to see if his ok.

He shakes his head, announces my name as the winner. I take the piece of paper from the man, heading up to the higher floor waiting for Killua and Gon.

**Time Skip**

Gon is the first to shows up. I turn to face Gon "Wow~, Killua's sure taking his time... I told him to go easy... I just didn't expect him to go that easy."

Gon nods slightly "I wonder how Killua is going?"

I smirk "His probably taking down Zushi slowly..."

_Killua's even better his so~ cool! WAIT... Am I idolising this guy in my mind?!_

Gon pouts "Zushi is a pretty good fighter as well."

I nod "But against Killua, well the odds are not in his favour... plus I wouldn't go against my bo-Best-friend..."

Gon smiles as he nods "Yeah"

I wipe the sweat off my forehead, smiling at Gon. _Almost let that one slip... I don't know yet because Leorio and Kurapika said maybe._

Killua breaks me out of my stance as I notice him get out of the elevator.

Gon is the first to get up "Over here!" Killua looks in my direction "That was quick..." Gon smiles as he waves his envelope in front of Killua "See? I got sixty thousand."

I flip open my envelop, fumbling around for a bit. "One, two, three, four... two thousand." I announce, handing Killua some cash.

Killua looks at me confused "What's this for?"

I respond "It's for the blimp ticket... Baka!"

Killua retorts "Not this again!"

I frown, thrusting the money into his pocket "I dislike people paying for things for me..." Killua frowns at me after I managed to get him to keep the money.

Gon waves his hands in front of us "It took you a while to get here."

I nod my head "Yeah... what happened?"

Killua dismiss the conversation, walking off "Yeah, I ran into a little bit of trouble."

Gon responds confused as we walk together down the hallway "Then Zushi was pretty strong."

Killua retorts nonchalantly "No, not at all... he has potential. One day, he'll be strong but right now, he's just target practice for me. His punches were weak... I was completely able to knock him around..."

Killua stops for a second as he delivers the last line "But I couldn't defeat him."

As I look immensely confused at Killua, he turns around, looking at us with a dead serious face "I received the TKO from points, but I couldn't knock him out. Further... when he change his stance, his aura reminded me of my brother's... I don't know what it was, but it felt dangerous. It must be some kind of technique. His master called it **Ren**."

Killua grabs a seat to sit down "It kind of felt like something your said earlier Daniel... to kill without killing..."

I respond "You remember a lot of things I said don't you...?" Killua blushes as I continue "But I don't think Zushi could kill... It doesn't fit his profile... he doesn't give off that feeling."

Killua shakes his head "The battle you had with that guy... what's his name... whatever it was..." I think out loud "Bodoro... I think it was, that's if I remember correctly... I had him screaming on the floor... what about it?"

Killua responds "It felt like that... kind of but less screaming and more fear..."

I smile, sneaking in close to Killua. I whisper in Killua's ears "I promise I won't let that happen to you ever... I'll die before that happens!"

Killua looks at me with seriously confused eyes. I look at him dead serious eye, straight in his own "I'm serious..."

Gon looks confused between us as Killua clears his throat "Wing said for Zushi to only use Ren once he reaches the top floor..."

I think out loud "Top floor...?"

_Something must change at floor 200..._


	14. Stair way of Heaven Part - 2

Gon nods excitedly "The strongest fighters are at the top, right?"

I nod "Sounds like it..."

Killua looks up out of his trance "Gon, Daniel, change in plans... I'm aiming to reach the top floor!" Gon nods "Uh-huh!"

I get up, grinning "In that case we will see each other at the top. LETS ROCK THIS TOWER!" Gon and Killua nod as we begin our descent up the floors of Heaven's Arena.

**Time Skip**

For the next three days for some reason I keep getting the buff guys, which I demolish easily.

Killua muses "The two punch KO..."

I chuckle "You been watching me?" Killua freaks out shaking his hands "No... No! I just heard of the two Ko punch kid..."

I frown, letting out a small disappointed sigh "Oh..."

_I wish Killua would notice me more... for me... What the hell am I even thinking! I'm like a little girl who has a crush on her biggest idol!_

Killua nods as Gon opens the door "I think the extra punch is a waste of time..."

I frown "That's the best I can come up with at the moment. You've got the chop... Maybe I... I know what to do! I'll just round-house them all."

Killua chuckles "It suits you..." I smile at him noticing my heart ache.

_This is going to kill me the more time I spend with him... the more time I want to __**be**__ with __**him**__..._

Gon jumps on the bed announcing "We won't have to worry about money and lodging anymore."

I lean against the wall as Killua takes a seat "I wouldn't be too sure about that. If you drop below the 100s, you have to check out of this room. A world of difference separates making it to the 100s and staying in the 100s. The 100th floor is like a ceiling."

I respond "That's a unique way of putting it..."

Killua nods "Once you pass it, you get special treatment so everyone focuses on holding their spot. Some people will do anything it takes to stay in the 100s. You can waste a lot of time on them. Be careful, Gon. You two Daniel..." Killua looks away as I notice the slightly pink cheeks.

_This is getting on my nerves! Does Killua actually like me or not. He hasn't approached me yet... I'm gonna approach him tonight!... Sort out my feelings as well as his..._

I wave over to Killua, calling him over. Although he's reluctant at first, he approaches me casually "What?"

I whisper in his ear "Can you come outside? I want to ask you something serious..." Killua looks questionable at me as Gon still bounces on his bed.

Killua turns to Gon "Hey I'm leaving to catch a good night sleep. Gon, good luck tomorrow."

Gon nods as I wave to him next "I'll be leaving for the night too."

As soon as I leave, I close the door, motioning for Killua to follow me.

After walking for a bit in silence. I build up some courage.

_Alright I'm just going to say I love you! And do you love me? Perfect it's fucken bullet proof..._

I squeak, unintentionally "Killua..."

Killua looks up, slightly confused as I continue "I want to ask you something seriously..."

Killua nods "Ask away."

I look at him, realising I had lost all my courage in one fell swoop. I just couldn't open my mouth to say it to him... But if I couldn't say it... I just show it!

I look left and right to make sure no one is watching. I turn around quickly, pushing Killua against the wall.

He starts to freak out as I lean in for a kiss, stoping three quarters of the way in waiting a few moments for a response.

_OH fuck...! This is wrong! This is WRONG! I should have just walked away when I couldn't say it in the first place!_

I stop, looking at Killua, seeing him frozen to the spot. I lean back out pushing away frowning "Please just forget about this... I just acted on a really stupid impulse!"

I walk off, hearing Killua call out my name "Daniel..." I quickly run off, trying to avoid Killua's voice.

_You fucken idiot! Why would you even do that?! What if he doesn't swing that way...? What if he doesn't even like you in that way?!_

**Killua's P.O.V**

My heart pounds in my chest after that encounter.

_I don't know yet... And you caught me off guard... But damn getting caught in the public... Whoa! What would Gon think? What the hell would everyone think?! And what was Daniel thinking he could have just asked like a normal person..._

My cheeks fluster as I try my hardest to hide them.

_Why did I just get dirty thoughts just now...? I got to stop watching late night television... But... I need to sort out my heart pounding first! He gave me almost a heart attack just now..._

_Maybe I'll just tell him I'm confused about these feelings because I've never had them before in my life! I'm sure he'll understand..._

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I slam the door shut, breathing heavy "Whoa..."

_I have no idea what just went through my head... But I __**hope**__, Killua just forgets the whole situation... I've never felt like this before and it's a bad idea!_

_But my chest won't stop pounding..._

I walk to my bed, laying down "I'll just read to get my mind off things..."

**Time Skip**

I've been reading for a little while, quickly glancing at the clock "9:59... It's pretty late I should... Did I even lock my door?"

I sigh, walking over the door. As I'm about to lock the door it opens, smacking me in the face.

I groan "Oh~ I just got smack in the face, by my own door... who opens doors without knocking?"

I stop moving, once I see Killua standing at the door in shocked "Bad timing...?"

_FUCK! This is why I should lock doors after entering my room... Maybe he just wants to talk... I hope it's just not about what happen earlier..._

I wave Killua in, covering my nose "Perfect timing... if you planned on knocking me out with the door..."

Killua respond "Oh... sorry."

As Killua enters the room, I close the door behind me "It's all good no serious damage so... what's up?"

Killua nods "Well... aren't you going to do something...?"

I look in shock at him as he returns an embarrassed smile at me. _Is he for real... Wait I got it! His just yanking my chain!_

I smile casually at Killua "That's a great joke Killua. You should be a comedian... "

Killua looks in complete shock, growling back "WHAT? NO! I'm not that kind of perve!"

I smile "And you're implying that I'm one...?" Killua looks at me immensely confused.

I sigh, looking at Killua "I'm sorry... I had no idea what was going through my head at the time I was just planning to ask you out... EEP!"

Killua gawks "A-ASK ME OUT! With a kiss?!"

I freeze for a moment before shaking my hands to object "What?! No, I lost all my courage so I settled for a kiss instead... But then I thought it was a dick move, and... Why am I even talking about this?!"

Killua lets out a sigh in relief "Oh... That's still stupid though it takes more courage to kiss a guy in the public then to kiss them!"

I chuckle to myself "Yeah I guess so... But since I kinda let the cat out of the bag... Will you go out with me?"

"No!" Killua responds bitterly. I frown as Killua bites his lips. He takes a deep breath before saying his reasons "I don't know... If I want to be in that kind of relationship with you... Hell, I don't even like you making this a trio..."

I chuckle at Killua "We are not a trio... You're with Gon because you want to be with Gon. Think of me as a plus one. I see Gon as more my rival for some reason. He has a determination that I know will give me a drive to become stronger. Because... I don't want to be in you shadow Killua, I want to be beside you..."

Killua's eyes widen as I freak out "Did I just say that out loud! Pretend you didn't hear that..." Killua's head drops, looking at the floor in embarrassment "Why...? Why would you want to be besides me?"

My smile softens as I look at Killua "All my life... I've denied so many confessions because I know that they just wanted me... Plus they were cousins, EW! But whenever I looked at someone, I've never gotten these feelings before in my life... EVER! I just want to ask you out and see if I'm thinking with my head or dick... as my dad loves to say..."

Killua freezes in place "I don't know... if I want to or not..."

I walk up to Killua "How about we start off with something simple..."

Killua looks up "Holding hands?"

I shake my head "No... at least not until later... Behind closed doors we can experiment. And in the public we can act as friends. If we don't want to date each other after our trail, we'll drop and be friends. If you and I both want to continue we'll come out, how's that sound?"

Killua murmurs "How about me just cut it short to today! A small kiss... If I like it I want to continue if I don't we'll cut it short and just be friends... how's that?"

I chuckle, amused from Killua's comment "Darkscryers have an extremely high Libido... At least I know my father's is pretty damn high..."

Killua looks away "Oh... OH! I feel sorry for you..."

I shrug "I just hear my parents every night sometimes walk in on them and then immediately walk out..."

Killua nods, looking down with slightly flushed cheeks. I smile at Killua "If you really want this... kiss... look up at me."

Killua looks up slowly, facing me with red cheeks.

_How the hell is he this cute... I'll just go in for a kiss. If he pushes me away, this is the end of our relationship. _

_If he doesn't... maybe we can continue dating..._

I lean in close, just touching our lips together. Killua's lips are soft to the touch, like clouds of cotton candy. It's strangely sweet to the touch and I want more of him. I bring up my hands to the sides of his cheeks, touching each side if I'm holding glass.

Killua's cheeks feel warm to the touch as if burning of embarrassment.

Not wanting to push Killua too much, I let go his lips. Pulling back calmly. Killua sighs as I whisper to him "Well...?"

He open his eyes, looking at me in further embarrassment "It was embarrassing... but it didn't feel wrong at all it felt right... perfect... Way to perfect... There's no that was your first!"

I smile at Killua "You were my first... I never kissed anyone before..."

Killua touches his lips "You're kidding... right?!"

I shake my head at Killua, amused by his reaction "Nope! I've never had feeling like this for anyone before... Well, do you want to continue?"

Killua looks in shock "The kiss?!" I chuckle lightly "No... I meant the dating in secret... although... I wouldn't mind savouring your lips again."

Killua blushes "Ah sure... I would love to date you... for now... If I don't like it after our trial... We'll just be friends... If I like you I would like to continue... That's off course if you want to."

I close my eyes, smiling at Killua.

_I think it is love for me... I want you more now than ever... but not for your body that smile you have melts my heart... And I want to make you smile every day._

I open my eyes after suddenly having a pair of lips on my own.

_Killua's kissing me...?!_

He pushes onto the bed, jumping on top of me. Before I could plead with him to stop his presses his own lips into mine.

He shows no signs of stopping any time soon.

The shock of this sudden outburst leaves me to think only on the situation. _Whoa! His getting a little feisty... I should tell him to stop just in case he regrets it but a part of me wants-_

My train of thoughts is cut short, after sticking his tongue in my mouth. He caresses my tongue gently, wanting more of me.

A moan escapes the back of my throat as he continues to ravage my mouth.

_What the hell just happened? Why do I want to still continue this for longer! Why the hell isn't Killua stopping?!_

Killua continues to kiss me passionately, making me smile at him.

_I fucken want him right now!_

I grab Killua's face, pushing my own tongue past his lips. Killua groans and pants in frustration. I pull back lightly licking his lips, which causes him to shiver in pleasure. After that small lick I leave his lips, making a small trail along his neck.

I place a kiss on his neck as he shivers, tensing up under my grip. "Don't you dare give me a hicky!"

I chuckle, making a small trail of kisses back to his lips. After a few more light kisses I finally decide to end it, pulling back up to look at Killua's peaceful "Killua..."

Killua's eyes look as though they were almost blank, as if he was in another world. Not only that, his face was brighter than a tomato.

I grin as he snaps back to reality "Why did you stop?"

I smile lightly, trying to think of a reason to stop. My eyes look around the room, stopping on the clock "Because we have matches today."

Killua blinks in confusion "What?"

I point towards the clock as his eyes look, following the invisible trail "12:03...?!"

I chuckle, checking my invisible watch "That's right, we've been kissing for what...? Give or take an hour and a half..."

Killua looks away "Sorry... I got a little ahead of myself there..."

"and I was wrong about you..."

"About what exactly?"

"You're secretly a perv!"

"What?"

I smile at Killua, focusing on his face "You down right seduced me..."

His cheeks turn redder as I cup one side, turning him to look at me "Killua... I wanted to make sure it was natural that it felt right and not controlled..."

Killua responds smugly "You controlling me... That's a riot!" I frown from Killua's comment as he leans back in to kiss me.

I stop him, earning a frown "Why not?"

I point at the time "As much as I would like to continue we still have fights today..."

Killua whines as I cut him off "No! You're welcome to stay the night... to snuggle against me. I don't mind-actually, I would love it if you did..."

Killua nods slightly disappointed. I sigh, robbing his lips one more kiss, making him smile again.

I look at Killua "So you staying the night or leaving?"

Killua thinks for a moment "I think I'll stay. I enjoy your embrace... it's comforting in a strange way... definitely more different than to what I'm used to..."

I nod as we jump into bed. I wrap my arms around Killua, snuggling up to him, to enjoy his warmth. Killua falls asleep almost instantly.

I watch Killua sleep peacefully, savouring the moment before I join him as well.

**Days later**

For the next few days we rise up the chain reach floor 150 Killua asks amused "I saw your last five matches. Did you decide to take your fights a little more seriously?..."

I nod "Yeah... a tad bit more seriously..."

Gon smiles widely "Why the sudden change..."

Killua interjects "I think his being distracted from his idiot side."

I lift an eyebrow at Killua "Huh, idiot side? Didn't even know I had one..." Killua waves his arms in my face "I think you're more distracted... than an actual idiot though."

Killua weakly smiles at me as I return a smile. Gon speaks up, oblivious to what's going on "Wow... I've never seen so many zeros before... just a week ago, I was totally broke."

Killua responds "Either way I'm a little annoyed."

I poke Killua lightly "About what... Killu-A-AH!"

Killua blushes, after remembering last night's ordeal. He turns, trying to wipe the thoughts from his brain, and to stop Gon from interrogating him "My first time here, it took me two months to reach floor 150. meanwhile, you're breezing through."

Gon murmurs "But you were only six back then."

Killua nods "Well, that's true..."

Gon speaks up after remembering something "Oh, that's right... I saw Zushi on TV earlier."

Killua responds nonchalantly "So did I..."

I nod slightly "Ah Zushi how's he doing...?"

Gon mutters to himself, loud enough for us to hear "He's still in the 50s... I wonder what that **_Ren_** was you sensed could have been..."

Killua comments "Maybe if we fight opponents higher up..."

I interrupt "Or... we could get it straight from the horse's mouth..."

Gon nods "Hmm, it would be faster if we asked Zushi!"

Killua looks away, frowning with a face that I imagine saying **Why didn't I think of that?**

I chuckle as I poke Killua.

_Cute face, shall forever be cute!_

Killua smiles, grabbing my finger to crush it while laughing. I look at Killua with a smile, holding my best poker face as I scream in agony inside my head.

**Time Skip**

After running around to find Zushi, we finally bump into him.

Gon to asks "Zushi! Hey what's _Ren_?"

Zushi looks confused before responding "_Ren_ is one of the **four** major principles."

Gon and Killua looks utterly confused at Zushi as I nod my head, pretending I'm understanding every word of it.

"The four major principles for disciplining your mind and body. A fundamental to every martial art! You must know _Ten_, learn _Zetsu_, achieve _Ren_ and then reach _Hatsu_! This is all part of _Nen_ training! That covers everything!"

As I continue to nod, Killua looks at me confused "You understood that?"

I smile, responding casual "Not a single word... Zushi can you explain that again with more English and lesson Jargon!"

Killua frowns, getting really close to Zushi "I've no idea what you just said!"

Zushi name gets called as he freaks and recognises the voice.

"Are you sufficiently educated that you can teach others? Gon-kun, Killua-kun, Daniel-kun. There's an old saying that if you learn something piecemeal, you'll end up knowing less than when you started." Wing dictates to us.

I retort nonchalantly "There is also a saying, it's better to have it and not need it. Then to need it and not have it."

Wing frowns as Killua responds with a small cough "So a little knowledge is a dangerous thing? But I want to know right now, because it's related to the secret behind my brother's power."

Wings eyes darken as he looks at Killua "Then, your brother is able to use _Nen_?"

Killua responds "I need to know what _Nen_ and _Ren_ even means! I'll even agree to the full learning process rather than a quick explanation! And if you're willing to teach me, I won't try to figure it out myself."

Wing and Killua have a massive stare down.

Wing sighs after a long stare down "I understand... Come with me to my residence." Wing turns around and begins to walk away as we follow him.


	15. What is Nen? Part - 1

Wing leads us to the house, sitting us down. He writes down on the board "Do I have your attention... _Nen_ means to burn your own soul. In other words it tests your strength of will and the four major principles are part of a training curriculum for strengthening your will."

Gon responds confused "Strengthening your will?"

Killua continues off of Gon "Training?"

Wing nods "That's correct. _Ten_ means to focus your soul to a single point, to increase awareness of your ego and goals. _Zetsu_ means to express yourself in words. _Ren_ means to temper that will and _Hatsu_ means to act upon that will."

Wing points out each word as Gon repeats "_Ten_, _Zetsu_, _Ren_ and _Hatsu_ those are the four major principles."

Wing nods "Killua-kun, Zushi tempered his **refusal to lose**, during his fight with you."

Killua remembers his fight with Zushi as Wing continues the conversation "So, allow me to demonstrate. Killua-kun... I think I'm going to kill you now are you ready?"

Killua nods confused "Sure, but it's not happening."

Wing lifts a finger "I'll take this step-by-step. First comes _Ten_. I focus my soul into a single point. _Zetsu_, you can express yourself mentally or verbally. I will kill you..."

Wing focuses with his eyes closed. As we see a faint purple aura surround Wing.

He opens his eyes suddenly, glaring at us. A purple aura engulfs the room causing Gon and Killua to freeze in place. Wing flinches slightly, causing Killua to disappear, jumping back up into the corner of the room.

I glare at Wing, speaking aggressively "What did you do?"

Wing smiles "If I temper my will enough, then I can act _Hatsu_. If your will is strong enough, you can make your opponents back down, without moving a muscle. The concept of bluffing derives from this."

Killua jumps down as I'm still glaring at Wing.

"_Ren _hardens that which is soft, and you lose your ability to correct an incorrect idea. Therefore, you should avoid using _Ren_ until your soul has fully matured. Right now, you boys and Zushi should be training your souls." Wing smiles at us.

Killua stares for a few more moments. He responds casually as he leaves the room "Let's go..."

Wing stops Killua "If you wish to learn about _Nen_, you should focus on mastering _Ten_. If you master _Ten_, you will no longer feel the pressure of an opponent's will."

Killua nods slightly as he leaves. I follow after Killua. Gon stays a little but to talk before chasing after us.

Killua mutters loudly "Wing was lying..."

Gon responds confused "He was lying?"

Killua nods "Yeah... the explanation made perfect sense, and Wing is clearly very strong but his story had holes."

I respond "Care to explain what's eating at you?"

Killua speaks "Zushi's toughness... he kept getting up after I knocked him down. I was getting irritated, so I used all my strength during my last attack."

Killua recalls his fight with Zushi "I used all my strength in my punch, sending him flying across the floor, slamming into the wall outside the ring. I felt like I messed up at the time but when the rubble cleared Zushi got back up like it was nothing to him."

Killua thinks for a moment "Willpower didn't keep him from standing. He's hiding some other secret."

I respond "He hinted it Killua... _Ten_ is the vital point, if I understood his whole explanation correctly _Ten_ can be mastered to become a weapon... however I don't know exactly what type of weapon..."

Killua nods "I guess that could be it but I'm not leaving it up for speculation... we will rise to the 200th floor soon..."

**1 day later**

The announcer speaks excitedly "It has been a little bit over a week. It's time for the biggest match! The rookies Killua, Daniel and Gon have advanced to the 190th floor without dropping a fight. Will they be able to keep moving on? Okay, everyone... get ready to press your gamble switches!"

I grin, looking down(up) on my opponent. He stand at 190 centimetres tall towering over me with long arms. He is wearing a red and blue clown suit, bouncing around with ease. The man turns his head slightly "You have no chance against me..."

I smile, laughing at the clown "Look at you you're a joke!"

The man laughs amused "I may be a clown... but after tonight you'll be the bigger joke!" The referee begins the fight as the man bounces towards me.

I laugh, sliding my foot back, to focus on where he will make his last bounce.

He lands close as I smile "I'm going for a home run!"

I round-house the clown, connecting my foot with his head. He slams into the floor, bouncing across the field a couple of time before slamming into the wall.

The referee responds "Critical hit and knock down 3 points. Knock out! The winner is Daniel!"

I laugh, smiling at the crowd while they cheer.

_Come on that man bounced 8 times off the floor that had to be considered multiple knock downs._

The announcer responds "Once again, Gon, Daniel and Killua have knocked out their opponents with one attack and all of them have successfully cleared the 190s! All three have advanced to the 200s!"

I meet up with Gon and Killua, making sure to high five Killua "Did you see that clown bounce!"

Killua nods "I think I counted 6 times..."

I retort "More like 8 times!"

Gon nods we ride the elevator all the way to level 200. We stop, getting off at the floor. Gon smiles "I wonder what the 200th floor is like?" Killua shrugs his shoulders "Beats me. I've never been up here before."

We look around, seeing fancy hallways as Gon smiles excitedly "The 200th floor is so fancy!"

Killua nods "Where's the receptionist?"

He looks up as he see the sign "Oh it's that way..." Killua leads the way as we follow him.

Gon smiles widely "We finally made it."

I nod "Yep..."

Killua responds smiling "Yeah."

We turn a corner as we stop dead in our tracks, looking into the deep dark hallway that's filled with Zetsu. Killua grits his teeth as he responds "Let's go!"

They walk off as I follow behind them.

As we get a bit into the hallway, it spreads further, swallowing us whole, stoping Gon and Killua. I step forward, taking the brunt of it. I glare down the hallway, yelling at whomever is leaving that trail "Who the HELL ARE YOU, SHOW YOURSELF!"

Someone steps out from behind the hallways, revealing herself to us "Killua-sama, Daniel-sama and Gon-sama, correct? The receptionist's desk is over here, so please register for a 200s match today. You won't be able to register after midnight, so please be careful."

I look confused as Gon whispers only for us to hear "Was she the source of all that?"

Killua shakes his head "I can't tell."

The girl smiles "By the way, there are currently one hundred and seventy-three contestants in the 200s class. Also starting from the 200s, all weapons are allowed in matches. SO please use whatever you have."

The girl lifts up her arms slightly "Also, you will no longer receive prize money in the 200s class. You will fight only for glory, so please understand if you're going to participate..." Something shows up at her side, throwing a card at the floor in front of us.

The girl turns around, bolting away after seeing the man standing in the hallway. We recognise this man so well, being the clown of all nightmare.

He turns around, smiling as Killua responds scared "H-Hisoka, Why are you here?"

Hisoka smiles "It's hardly that strange I love to fight, and this is a temple to fighting. WHY ARE YOU HERE? Just- kidding... This was no coincidence. I've been waiting for you. Remember how you ordered airship tickets over the cybernet? With little effort, it's possible to determine where and when someone will arrive."

Hisoka grins "Well, I knew you would come here eventually and so, as a veteran, I have a warning for you. It's still too early for you boys to step on this floor."

Hisoka lifts up a hand, sending a breeze down the hallway "How early depends on your efforts. Leave for now it's too early right now." Hisoka turns around, sitting on the floor as leans against the wall.

Killua yells back "That's stupid! We just got up here..."

Killua takes one step forward as Hisoka stops us "I won't let you pass! Not that you could, anyways." Hisoka floods the hallways with Zetsu, stopping us from proceeding any further.

Gon attempts to take a couple of steps forward as Wing stops us "Don't be reckless!"

We turn around, looking at him as Hisoka stops. Wing speaks to us sternly "You have no defence against his _Nen_."

I retort "That's _NEN_?"

Wing nods "Right now, you are like someone standing naked in a blizzard, wondering why it is cold. If you continue to strain your body, you may die."

Killua retorts "He can stop us from moving forward through willpower? Don't lie!"

Wing smiles "Yes, I was lying. Although I'm not technically lying completely. I will teach you the truth about _Nen_ so retreat for now."

Gon stops, turning to look at the lady "Hey, receptionist lady."

She responds, still in shocked "Oh, yes?"

Gon asks "What happens if we don't register for a fight today?"

She smiles before responding "Gon-sama and Daniel-sama, you would start from the first floor again however... Killua-sama refused to register once before. So if he fails to register again, his commitment will be questioned, and he will be banned from participating."

Killua glares at Wing "Hey, Wing-san... If we back down now, will we be able to return here by midnight?"

Wing retorts lightly "That depends on you..."

**Time Skip**

We sits down as Wing explains "Well to simply put it this is _Nen_!"

Wing demonstrates Nen by turning flowers into darts, sending them straight into a pot plant.

I look at the pot plant, responding casually "That explains how Hisoka's cards can cut through metal like a knife through butter..."

Wing nods "_Nen_ refers to the ability to manipulate your aura, also known as life energy. Every person possesses a small amount of life energy but in most cases, it's simply discharged. The ability to build up **a shroud of life energy is known as ****_ten_**. You can make your body harder, and considerably slow the effects of aging. Then comes _Zetsu_ as you may guess, this nullifies your aura. That is effective for concealing your presence, and recovering from extreme fatigue. Which now brings us to _Ren_ a technique to create an especially strong aura."

Wing generates an immense aura "Could you feel that?"

Killua nods "Yeah, I can feel the pressure. But it doesn't feel dangerous."

Wing nods "That's because I have no hostile intent."

Wing thinks for a moment "Aura is an energy that comes from within humans. Which makes it very effective against other humans for better or worse. If you attack a helpless person, with ill intent, you can use aura to kill."

I nod, responding calmly "What about reversing it can you create one to protect others..."

Wing nods "In theory, yes..."

Wing looks sternly at me before walking a couple of feet "Only one thing can protect you from someone who uses _Nen_. That is _Nen_, you must learn to use _Nen_. You must use _Ten_ for defence. In other words you must use your aura to block the other persons aura. Otherwise..."

Wing walks up to the wall, creating a creator in the wall, almost completely destroying the wall.

The power this man just showed us, leaves us stunned. He turns around slowly, looking at us "Your body will be crushed. _Nen_ is a power that dwells within every person. However, at present, only a few are capable of using that power. Thus, they are treated as geniuses, leaders, psychics, mystics, or even superhumans."

I massage my invisible beard "A endless variety of power that dwells within everyone..."

Wing nods "Yes... and there are two means to awaken this power. The deliberate way and the aggressive way. Zushi underwent the deliberate method. He was a quick learner, and he trained hard. So he was able to master _Ten_ in a very short time. In about six months..."

Killua freaks "That's too long! We need to learn _Ten_ and pass Hisoka's _Nen_ barrier before midnight!" I nod as Wing responds "Then you'll have to try the aggressive method."

Killua asks "Will it be fast enough?"

Wing retorts lightly "THAT depends on **YOU**. Can you learn to hold your aura within your body, before time runs out? That is the key..."


	16. What is Nen? Part - 2

Wing holds out his hand "I will now direct my Aura toward you. This is known as _Hatsu_ which I demonstrated earlier. Naturally, I will restrain myself since my objective is not to destroy your bodies. However, this way is still perilous. In other words, I will attempt to shock you into awakening. I will give your sleeping body a jolt, so you can learn _Ten_ more easily. I say your body sleeps because your body's openings or micropyles, are closed, meaning that your aura flow is stunted. Therefore, I will send my aura into your bodies, to open your micropyles. Under normal circumstances, you would spend a long time meditating and discovering your own auras, while slowly opening those apertures."

Wing pauses for a moment "Even Zushi a, a natural talent required three months. However, you two could do it in a week or even sooner..."

I respond "Wait a sec there are three of us..."

Wing holds out his hand "I'll explain that part in a second. So I find this situation rather unfortunate that we have such little time to work with."

Wing adjusts his glasses as Killua responds nonchalantly "I don't really get it... But quick and dirty is always better."

I laugh out loud as Killua frowns while looking at me. I dismiss the look before responding "It's nothing..."

Wing responds "Regardless, this is a shady and highly frowned upon method. You will be ignoring the correct procedure. You can even die, if the person using this method were weak or evil..."

Gon interrupts Wing "But you aren't evil or weak... right?"

Wing sighs as Killua asks "That's why I want to know... why would you suddenly decide to teach us the true four major principles?"

Wing retorts "Because I did not want to squander this opportunity. If you were to challenge the 200s, with none of this knowledge, you would suffer greatly. Up there, everyone knows how to manipulate _Nen_. Not only that they have a special greeting for any newcomer ignorant of _Nen_, a _Nen_ attack. In other words, they do what I am about to, but without restraints. They don't even care if people die..."

I respond "So Hisoka was acting as like a barrier for us stopping us or specifically..."

I point towards Gon "Gon from enduring that."

Gon freaks "Why me?"

I respond "I don't know!... Just ask the creepy clown."

Wing silences us "Only those who survive are allowed to pass. They are the chosen. However, they pay a steep price. That's why I wanted you to be prepared."

Wing holds out his hand "Now, despite my attempts to scare you, I have confidence that this will awaken your power! You have the potential as well as the ability. Put your belongings down, take off your jackets, and turn your backs to me."

We begin to take of our jackets as Wing stops me "Not you Daniel-kun. I'm only able to do two people at a time..."

I nod, keeping my jacket on. Gon and Killua face their backs to Wing as he begins the procedure, focusing his aura on his hands "I'll begin."

Wing sends a shock wave through Gon and Killua, making his aura surround them. They scream in agony as I clench my hand, only able to watch them.

**Time Skip**

Wing moves his hand away, speaking calmly "Every micropyle on your bodies has opened."

I watch the two, seeing an immense white glow around the both of them. Wing speaks up again "Now all three of you should be ready."

I retort "All three? You only have done two of us!"

Wing shake his head "You already using _Ten_..."

Gon and Killua looks shocked as I respond "W-What?"

Wing lifts a finger "I can't tell you when it happened. But I can tell you that you're _Ten_ is immense bigger than all four of us... maybe, I can't tell exactly. One would even dare say you're a genius... but I'm leaning more on born gifted."

I sigh as Killua laughs at me. After a few seconds of laughing, Killua calms himself down, so he can speak "Sorry... But I'm confused."

Wing points to me "Have you ever shown unique strengths?"

I think for a few moments "Not off the top of my head..."

Killua retorts "Bodoro!"

I look confused at Killua "What about him?"

Killua responds "You made him scream in agony on the floor without touching him."

I respond "That- wait maybe you're right... Wing-san, yes it has happened before..."

Wing looks confused "You made a man... scream without touching them?"

Gon points out "Also the gate!"

I frown "Killua didn't know Nen at the time, and he could open three doors! How does that count?!"

Killua freaks "How many door's can you open now?"

I stutter "Ah... barely three doors..."

Killua yells "THREE DOORS! IN THREE DAYS!"

"Barely..." I interject before nodding.

Killua stands there, still in shock.

Wing stands still, gulping before he can respond "Can't say I've heard or seen a form of terror _Nen_... regardless your _Ten_ is untamed..."

I frown as Wing continues "Sloppy... thinned out and weak!"

I fall on my knees, looking at the floor "**Untamed**... **sloppy**... **thinned out**... **weak**..."

Wing lifts a finger "However I can tell you that's not completely the case..."

I look up at Wing "By any chance are you and Killua... you know?"

I look questionably at Wing "What are you trying to insinuate exactly?"

Wing responds casually "Together?"

Killua turns red as I respond casually "We are technically standing in the same room so... yes..?"

Wing responds "I don't mean it that way... but I think I'm right about that. Anyways, your _Ten_ or aura is focused on two points I always thought it was weird that there was neutral _Ten_ roaming around the whole buildings it wasn't thick but it is thin enough to notice... If you were targeted by a black list Hunter, he or she could probably find you miles out, making it a lot harder for you to use _Zetsu_. You aura is focused around not only yourself but it's roaming over to Killua covering him like a moth to the flames."

I look shifty eyed at Wing "What oh, I never noticed... I have no idea what you're talking about..."

Killua looks at me as I shrug "Don't look at me..."

Gon lifts a finger "Together like what?"

I dismiss Gon's question "Oh no! We not talking about that now! Wing, what's this about my _Ten_ being thin?"

Wing sighs "Your _Ten_ stretches from here roughly back to the Arena..."

I gasp "That large?"

Wing nods "But extremely weak..."

I frown "**Weak**..."

Wing lifts a finger "Well back to explanations that white glow is your aura, or life energy. You can see it now, because the micropyles in your eyes were also opened. However I'm not sure if you can see Daniel's aura..." Killua nods "I can see it kind of mixed in with mine but I can't see it everywhere else..."

Gon looks at his hands muttering "It's like smoke... kind of like steam, rising from the spout of a kettle."

I nod at Gon "I can't see what you see... but I see something faint..."

Killua gasps "It's rushing out from every part of my body... it won't stop gushing out isn't this dangerous?"

Wing responds "This is your life energy, so yes if it continues to escape, you will grow tired. If you expend all your aura, you will collapse from fatigue." Killua freaks lightly after hearing that "Really?"

Wing claps his hands together "Listen to me. You must concentrate on keeping your aura within your body. Close your eyes!"

We each close our eyes, focusing as Wing speaks "Use any stance that helps you focus. Then visualize your aura flowing like blood through your body. From the top of your head, to your right shoulder. to your hand, before passing through your legs, to the left side. Now visualise that flow beginning to ebb and hover around your body."

Wing stays silent as we begin to focus like he said, letting it flow around us like blood through my veins.

_May be by doing this I can learn to focus and bring mine back, instead of letting them roaming around like lost puppies..._

Wing speaks softly "Slowly open your eyes. How do you feel?"

Gon responds "I feel like I'm surrounded by some kind of warm mucus."

Killua nods "Yeah, like I'm wearing weightless clothes."

I respond "I feel no different..."

Wing points out "I'm actually surprised you were able to draw some of yours back in. Not much, but it's noticeable..."

I smile "Ah thanks..."

Wing nods as he speaks "Continue to maintain those images. Once you've assimilated them, you'll be able to use _Ten_ while asleep."

Wing stands in stance, holding out his hand "Next, I will use hostile _Nen_ against you!" Wing swallows the entire room in _Nen_. We stand still as Wing explains the situation "Previously, it would have been painful for you to stand within this."

Killua nods "Yeah, now I get your blizzard analogy."

Wing analogies Killua's comment "If you can fend off my _Nen_, you'll be able to break through his barrier! Here I come!"

Wing uses the full brunt of his _Nen_ swallowing us whole.

Wing doesn't let up his _Hatsu_, continuing to pound on us till we are able to withstand his _Hatsu_ completely. I only grit my teeth, trying to drown out Killua's screaming.

_I hate that noise! I would do anything, to make sure I never hear it again!_

**2 hour later**

We take the elevator back to the 200th floor, standing in the hallway. Hisoka smiles at us, flooding the area with Zetsu just like before. We walk through the hallway with ease, able to handle the full brunt of Hisoka's attack.

We walk up to Hisoka casual as he smirks "Welcome to the 200s. It appears that I needn't bother with the traditional greeting. I can guess why you've come to Heavens Arena. You intended to train before challenging me..."

Gon nods "Yeah, but I didn't expect to find you here that saves me time."

Hisoka chuckles lightly "You should avoid being over confident in your ability to use _Ten_. There is much to learn about _Nen_."

Hisoka lifts two fingers as pink _Nen_ connects between the finger tips, creating a picture of spades "To be honest, at present, I feel no urge to fight you. However... If you manage to win a single match in the 200s, I shall accept your challenge."

Hisoka gets up and leaves, walking away.

I respond softly to the group "He wants you Gon... so badly!"

Gon freaks "Eh?"

I sigh, feeling bad he took it the wrong way "To challenge you... to a fight!" Killua looks sternly at Hisoka before turning "Let's go."

Gon nods as we follow after Killua.

I keep getting goose bumps, feeling though as I'm being watched "Why the hell do I keep feeling like I'm getting eye raped?"

Killua responds "What?"

I shake my head "I feel like I'm being watched by someone... and they seem familiar..."

Killua chuckles "Maybe it's Hisoka..." I

retort "Don't even joke about that, besides his only got eyes for Gon."

Gon stares at me "Don't remind me..."

We reach the reception desk with no bumps as the lady speaks "Welcome to the 200s! Please fill out the forms here." She hands us each a form as she smiles "Would you like to register for a match now?"

We look at each other confused as she responds "In this class, there is a self-service system by which you're permitted ninety days of preparation. You may choose to fight any day during that time. Of course, you're free to fight every day, and you can also wait for the very last day to fight. Once you've participated in a fight, you have another ninety days to prepare. However, if you don't fight before those ninety days end, you will be disqualified, and your name will be struck from all records."

Gon asks a question "Does that mean we'll be fighting in this class multiple times?"

She nods "Yes, you need ten wins to clear this floor. However, if you lose four times before then wins, you'll be disqualified AND if you win ten times, you have a chance to challenge the floor masters! The Floor Masters are the twenty-one strongest fighters here. Each one claims one of the floors, from 230 to 250. Do you understand now? If you defeat a Floor Master, you will become the new master of that floor!"

We look slightly bored at her as she speaks a little louder "Th-That's not all! If you become a Floor Master, you earn the right to participate in the biennial celebration of combat, Battle Olympia!"

We continue to look unfazed, only to have her drops her head in disappointment "No reaction?"

I responds "It sounds boring and tedious..."

Killua responds "Forget that, is there anything special about the top floor?"

She reacts aggressively "THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW? The champion of Battle Olympia gets to live on the top floor! It's an incredible honour. A pent house 1,000 meters above the ground... DON'T YOU GET IT?"

Gon asks Killua "But isn't your house 3,700 meters above ground, right?"

The lady faints as I respond "Big deal they get a view... what else?"

She gets up clinging to the window "A-And the champion always receives a prize of..."

Killua interrupts her "What you guys doing? Now that I know the top floor's secret, I don't care anymore."

The woman passes out again as Gon responds "Yeah! I just want to fight with Hisoka."

I laugh "There's no point trying to get 10 wins I don't plan on staying here forever maybe later when the need arises..."

Killua nods "Well, then you'll need to win a fight. But you've going to wait a bit first, right?"

Gon lifts his clenched hand "No... I'm doing this! I have to find out how different these opponents are."

The woman gets up, slamming another form on the desk "I'll need you to fill out this form, as well."

Gon nods "Okay!" He fills out the forms as three people step behind us. Killua and I turn around, responding casually "What's up?"

Killua continues "You want something?"

The man in the wheel chair responds "No, not really."

The pale white man responds "We're simply in line to register for a fight."

The man clad in a red robe chuckles lightly as I respond amused "Is that so?"

Killua sighs "Gon, these guys want to fight on the day you do."

Gon nods as he signs the piece of paper "I'm ready to go whenever."

I turn to Gon, then turn around to face the three men before speaking "You hear that ladies there is your answer."

* * *

><p>Ok now Daniel's up to scratch with the rest of the group he was never Gary sue. Well, not intentionally. He was using <em>Nen<em> the whole time and he just didn't realise it.

The reason for his large and stretched out aura is because he is unfocused. He hasn't focused where he wants the _Nen_ to flow so it does its own thing mostly roaming...


	17. The Family!

The creepy pale guy smiles "This boy has plenty of spunk."

I stare at them before replying "Creepy..."

The woman lifts up some keys "Then Gon-sama will be in room 2207, Killua-sama will be in room 2223 and Daniel-sama shall be in room... 2242. We will let you know which day your match is."

I grab my key, frowning "Thanks, I'm kilometres down from you guys..."

Gon nods "Thanks."

Killua grabs his key.

We walk towards Gon's room as Killua sighs "They must have Gone through that greeting Four-eyes mentioned..."

We reach Gon's door as he opens it "If we'd gone in blind, we could've ended up like them."

Gon runs in the room excited "Wow! This room is huge!"

He continues to run in, checking the room out as Killua yells "Hey, are you-"

I cut Killua off, looking into his eyes "If that was going to happen to you, I would kill whoever before, they could have done anything, life threatening to you! That, or I would have found a way to stop it even if it costs me my life!"

Killua turns lightly red as he retorts "Hey, I can protect myself!"

I retort "Don't care! I-"

Gon runs in the room as I shift my posture "I consider you a really **great** friend THAT, I don't want to see come to any harm..."

Killua's eyes shift weirdly as I follow after Gon. Joining him to look out the window. Gon speaks to us excitedly "Look, Killua... Daniel..."

We look outside as we hear a ring. I turn around, hearing Killua calls us over to the TV "Hey, Gon!"

We look at the TV as Killua continues "What? TOMORROW? That was fast..."

I nod "Gon seems to be a magnet for weird people..."

Killua retorts "You calling me weird!"

I sigh "Me compared to you, I'm more weird... look at me I've known _Nen_ for god knows how long... using it god knows how many times... And to top it off, I look like a girl from the behind!"

Killua chuckles ruffling my hair "You would make a great girl for the group..."

I smile evilly at Killua "Killua... touch my hair again... And I'll put you ten feet under... Understood?"

Killua frowns "Really now...? I like to see you try Rapunzel!"

I grab Killua, pulling him into a head lock, messing his hair up "Says the guy slamming the door into my face!"

Gon responds confused "What for?"

I lie, straight to Gon's face "Ah... I was going to lock my door, and then Killua decided to open the door, right then and there. Because he wanted to ask me something..."

Gon tilts his head "Killua wanted to ask you something?"

I nod "Yeah!"

Killua twists my arm, breaking out of my hold. He grabs me into a head lock messing up my hair "That's a total lie, you asked me to come see you and I came!"

I shiver slightly.

_No! I always feel weird when someone touches my hair. I got to stop him before it can get any more awkward!_

"KILLUA! STOP... STOP...! OK I was the one to call Killua over."

Killua let's go. I quickly turn, grabbing on to Killua so I can whisper into his ear "Don't do that! I'll explain later on!"

Gon tilts his head "What did you say to Killua?"

I smile at Gon, ignoring his question "You pumped for tomorrow!"

Gon shakes his head slightly "I probably won't be able to win tomorrow... But that's okay. I need the experience I need to discover what I can do with this power."

I nod "In that case..."

I grab Killua by the hand "We should let you sleep. So you, can get ready for tomorrows match..."

Gon nods "Yeah!"

I drag Killua out of the room, closing the door behind us. Killua yanks his hand away "Hey! Easy there, you don't want to rouse any suspicions!"

I lift an eyebrow in confusion "What?"

Killua shakes his head as he heads towards his room slowly. I follow after him, hearing Killua speak along the way "Why you following me?"

I retort "Ah... because I'm in room 2242 which happens to be after your room..."

Killua nods "Oh yeah that's right..."

As we pass his room, I shift an eyebrow. making sure to stop him "Hey Killua you just went past your room..."

Killua turns around "What...? Oh right..."

He walks back towards his door, slotting the key in the door.

I turn Killua around, looking him dead in the eyes "Speak your mind...!"

Killua looks confused at me "What?"

I respond "You have something on your mind..."

Killua shakes his head "There's nothing on my mind!"

I watch him turn around as he tries to open the door. I turn him around back quickly, looking him dead in the eyes "Your lying! I can see something eating away at you... now tell me!"

Killua closes his eyes. He sighs for a brief moment before raising his voice at me "WHY DID YOU CALL ME A FRIEND IN FRONT OF GON JUST NOW!"

I blink my eyes at Killua's sudden outburst, laughing at his response "I was not expecting that..."

Killua looks away as I catch a slight tear in his eye, which causes me to stop laughing. I turn Killua to face me "Because I didn't know how you would react... I don't know if you're ready to be out there or not... as well as other reasons..."

Killua retorts "Didn't know...? Other reasons...? I spent a night wi-"

I cut him off, feeling a presence watching us.

I open the door, quickly pushing him inside "Listen Killua I care about you, love you, I would travel the world to be in your arms again... Insert every cheesy romance line here! The point I'm trying to make is I love you enough to want to protect you. And if that means to keep you in the closet for a bit, so be it. I don't think we are ready to let Gon know or not, so that's why I rephrased my sentence because I wasn't too sure..."

Killua nods slightly, sitting down on his massive bed, covering his face. I walk up to him. I place my palm on his face "Listen to me **if** my family catches wind of this... this relationship-"

Killua frowns "What they will disown you?"

I laugh for a bit "Hello, I have two fathers! That's the least of my worries! One of them will scream like a fan girl, while the other will just be quizzical of you until you earn his trust... Not that it would take long. If Gon like you, my father would too. That's beside the point, if the other families catch wind of this you'll become a part of a war, one I'm not prepared to mix you up with."

Killua looks at me quizzically as I continue "Remember how I said I turned down all of them well... some of them are still after me call them crazy stalker Exs or whatever... They would kill you to get to me and I don't want to risk that..."

Killua looks away as I sigh "They want me... and they'll chase me if you're in their path they will beat you out of that path to get to me..."

Killua nods slightly.

I smile, resting my forehead against his "I can't afford to lose you..."

I lightly pull Killua in for a quick kiss on the lips. I stand up smiling "Now... About earlier..."

Killua looks up confused as I continue "Please do not touch my hair in the public... For a while... It leaves me aroused in the lower leaves and the last thing I need... Is a hard-on in the middle of the public."

I get up to leave, feeling something run through my hair. I stop, shivering in place "Don't do that!"

I turn around to be met with Killua's smile "You are right... but you're also wrong!"

I frown as he responds "You didn't make a m-"

I grab onto Killua pushing him onto the bed "I warned you and now you're going to get it."

Killua smirks "What are you going to do to me? Tie me down to the bed?"

I smirk back "I'm not the only one with a weakness..."

I draw in close, resting my mouth near his ear "I know yours too..." Killua smiles "And whaAaAaA-"

I cut Killua off by placing my lips on his neck, lightly licking it. He shivers and groans in place, holding onto me. I smirk as Killua sighs "You... Ah AaAh"

I circle around on his neck, cutting him off once again. I stop, looking at him with smile before moving closer for a kiss.

He wraps his arms around me, stopping me from moving. Before I realise the mistake I've done. Killua holds my head in place, circling his hand softly through my hair, causing me to moan.

He uses the opportunity to throw me straight on top of the bed, straddling in place.

Killua smirks "I will not be the Uke in this relationship!"

I smile before responding sarcastically "Dang you got me... oh what am I going to do..."

Killua smiles, lowering his mouth to whisper in my ear "Your mine now!"

I retort "Don't bet on it!"

I lick his neck, hearing a moans escape his mouth "Nooo..."

I flip him over, sitting on top of him now "And I'm no Uke... either..."

I hug Killua causing him to freeze in place "I know this sounds cheesy but I really do love you Killua..."

I lean in to kiss Killua.

It brings a smile to his face as he kisses me back.

After a eternity I pull back and lay on the bed beside Killua, wrapping my arm around him. I proceed to lift my head, laying on top of his chest, listening to his heart beat. Killua speaks before I can fall asleep "I'm glad I met you..."

I fall asleep, feeling his hand trace through my hair. A soft moan escapes my lips before I fall into a deep sleep "Dooon't touch the haaair..."

**Killua's P.O.V**

I watch Daniel sleep calmly, breathing in and out slowly. I continue to stroke his hair, whispering to myself "You hair is so fun to touch... I like it when it's down. It makes you look cuter..."

I blush at the thought when Daniel suddenly turns, wrapping his arms around my neck. I stop touching his hair, so can smile at him.

_I'm slowly getting suckered in... for a noob, he's a great kisser... I wonder if his a visual learner. His mentioned that his walked in on his parents a lot, maybe he picked it up from then..._

_Although, I'll feel sorry if that the case... What if later we do become a couple? Will he be worse than them, or more calmer?_

_The way he spoke about his parents, he disliked seeing it. So, I can kinda see him holding back... but it would be nice to hold hands, every now and then..._

_But I want something more... He came to __**my**__ house and challenged __**my**__ family for me... But he won't let me help him with his family? His way more selfish than Gon at least ten times over! It's always about me... _

_Never about himself..._

_Why won't he let me help him...?_

**Daniel's P.O.V - Mid afternoon next day...**

As I hear a knock at the door, I poke Killua "Killua... there's someone at the door..."

"You get it!"

"This is your room...!"

We hear Gon's voice as he continues to knock on the door "Killu-AH!"

Killua and I snap up awake, looking at each other "What do we do?"

I look confused at Killua "What you mean what we do? DO you want to tell him about us?"

Killua grabs me as he looks in my eyes "No!"

Killua throws me in the closet, slamming the door shut "Stop it Gon! I'm coming"

Killua opens the door, letting in Gon as I sneak out into the bathroom.

Gon speaks up "Good afternoon Killua! Are you going to watch my match today?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I?" Killua responds amused to Gon.

"Let's go wake Daniel up and see if his coming as well..." Gon comments, only to be stopped by Killua "No! his probably tired and still asleep..."

Gon responds slightly confused "Asleep it's 1 in the afternoon..."

Killua retorts quickly "He is a monster when you wake him up while his asleep! He'll kill you Gon if you wake him up. Stay here, I'm sure he'll come soon."

I frown at Killua's comment "A monster..."

Gon breaks the silence by pointing out something "Is that Daniel's bag?"

I freak in the bathroom. _Shit! I forgot my bag... quick think of something think of anything... I've got it!_

Killua responds slightly shock "Ah... um!"

I turn on the tap, wiping my eyes to get the sleep out of them. I then proceed to flush the toilet, walking out the bathroom to greet them both "Hey Gon... what you doing here and what were you guys talking about?"

Gon smiles "Why you up so earlier and here..."

I frown "Early...? It's what is it... 1 in the afternoon"

I look at the clock before continuing "I came to wake up Killua and he was still asleep. I guess he fell back asleep while I was in the bathroom... forgetting, that I was totally here!"

Killua glares at me "Yeah I must have... that would explain why your bag is here."

I nod "Yep, I'm an earlier riser..."

Gon nods "So are you coming to the match as well?"

I nod "I'm interested to see the difference between us."

I slap my hands together, continuing to excite Gon "So are you pumped Gon?! You ready to kick some ass! Or get your ass kicked?!"

Gon nods "Um, I'm really excited to compare how far I've got to go!"

I nod "Then what you waiting for! Lets grab a bite to eat and then head up to the arena."

I lead Gon out as Killua taps me on the shoulder. I turn to face Killua as he lip speaks to me **I'm going to kill you!**

I smile, lip speaking back **I love you too...**

* * *

><p><strong>Fun fact<strong> I don't care if you're male, female, seme, uke, seke, ukme a Hideyoshi or everything in-between. I guarantee there is that one thing that will turn you into a uke no matter how tough you are... and sadly I have mentioned it, my hair.

Touching my hair is a turn on for me. I don't care how soft my hair is to you... do not touch the hair...

Just thought I might vent that... just in case anyone complains why Killua suddenly became the seme all of a sudden momentarily...


	18. Pain of Nen!

Killua and I, managed to get some great seats. I lean in the chair, viewing the Arena as the fight's just starting "Okay, we have a thrilling match for you today. First, we have Gon, who managed to zip straight to this class! His opponent will be Gido, who holds a respectable 4-1 record."

I peer over to Killua, whom seems to be watching in deep thought. The referee begins the fight as I watch my opponent carefully. Gido begins the fight by placing a spinning top on his cane dragging them out to 5 or more of them.

The announcer yells excitedly "There they are, Gido's Dancing tops! He uses numerous tops to attack his opponent!" Gido launches the tops in Gon's direction, surrounding him. They spin around, bumping into each other.

One gets sent flying into Gon's back, causing him to lose a point making it already 1 - 0 "And one, point right off the bat! He's off to a rough start."

I flinch slightly, leaning back into the chair "This fight is going to be hard for Gon..."

Killua blurts out "How so?"

I look at Killua before focusing back at the field "His attack is unpredictable... Gido show no signs of controlling the tops... and they are spinning in random directions... the only control I've seen so far, is they keep in a certain range from the person, moving where they move."

Gon tries to create distance from the tops, only to be followed constantly by them. They bump into each other, hitting again from the behind making it 2 - 0.

The announcer yells "He's been hit from the behind by another top! Gon is in big trouble, after having been surrounded by dancing tops!"

Gon jumps around the field as I frown, retorting lightly so that Killua can hear me "What is he doing? His going to lose he should be moving with the tops not away from them..."

Killua looks weird at me "What you mean...?"

I respond without turning "The tops are ricocheting off each other towards Gon..."

Gon gets hit again, falling on the ground, giving Gido 2 points, making it 4 - 0 "Gido has already earned four points!"

Gon continues to dodge, stopping for one second.

I smile "I think his starting to learn!"

Gon gets hit by another top, getting hit out of the ring this time.

"or not..." I frown.

The announcer yells in excitement "The score is now 6 - 0! he's dug himself a big hole!"

Gon stands outside the ring as the referee starts to count.

Killua growls "What's Gon doing?"

I respond "Apart from losing, it looks like he may have figured out the pattern..." Gon rushes inside the ring before getting counted out.

He flies towards Gido with an attempt to knock him aside. Gido begins to spin like one of his dancing tops. My eyes widen as the announcer yells "There it is! Gido's special technique, it's combining offense and defence, Tornado Top!"

Gon bounces off Gido, landing back out the ring, bouncing straight into the wall "He lands a strong counter on Gon! 3 Points! The judge has awarded a critical hit and knockdown! Gido has nine points! Gon is on the verge of losing."

Gon gets back up, heading into the ring.

Killua freaks.

I turn to face Killua, asking him what's wrong "What is he doing?"

Killua stutters "His disabling his ten..."

I retort "Is he crazy!"

Killua yells out as I try to hold him back "YOU IDIOT! If your hit by a _Nen _attack, without protection you'll be totally messed up!"

Gon moves slightly as two dancing tops bounce of each other, avoiding Gon completely.

Killua sits back down in shock, staring in awe. I speak softly "That's unique his able to dodge while disabling Ten... that's risky!"

Gon continues to dodge, avoiding all hits by any of the dancing tops. They continue to ricochet off each other, avoiding him completely.

The announcer responds excitedly "It's the first time Gon has managed to evade an attack!" Gon jumps to the side, smiling as he misjudges one of the tops. It slams into his arm, causing him to lose the match.

The announcer responds "Gido has gotten 10 straight points, Gido wins!"

I frown, tilting my head towards Killua "Gon is going to be in serious trouble!" Killua nods "After I'm through with him... that was reckless!"

I nod slightly "Smart! But reckless..."

**Later in the day**

Killua shakes his head at Gon "Your right radius and ulna were both broken, fractured humerus, three broken ribs, twelve other minor fractures. Four months before you're completely healed up..."

I'm leaning on the wall, trying not to laugh at Killua's face. _Killua, why so serious...?_

Killua stares at Gon, making one of the most funniest faces. It looks like a cross between a grumpy old man, and an angry mafia boss "You moron!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I drop to the floor, laughing like an idiot.

I slam my fist on the floor and start to roll around like an idiot.

Killua turns to me, yelling at me this time "This isn't funny!"

I get up, trying to calm myself "I know but your angry face was too funny! I couldn't hold it in any longer..."

He blushes as Gon frowns slightly "Sorry..."

He pokes Gon on the forehead "An apology won't help you! Do you have any brains in there?! Didn't you see what happened to those who'd suffered the traditional _Nen _greeting?"

He flicks Gon on the forehead hard, making a loud snapping noise and never lets up on his attack "One wrong move and you could have ended up like them!"

I grab Killua, pulling him off the bed "I'm sure Gon gets it now. His lucky to be alive..."

As Killua tries to break out of my hold, I turn, throwing him in the chair and sit on top of him before he could even move.

"What are you doing! Get off of me! I'm not a seat!" Killua yells at me.

I speak softly, trying to calm down Killua "Killua... calm down, I'm sure Gon is going to learn from his mistakes..."

Gon nods "Y-"

I interject "HOPEFULLY... He had the right idea but a bad execution...!"

As I get off Killua, he sighs "Why do you think Four-Eyes was training us?"

Gon lifts a finger "Still... I had a feeling I'd be okay."

I see Killua glare as I get ready to sit back down on Killua.

Gon smiles "I took a few hits, but I wasn't in mortal danger, as long as he missed my vital spots..."

I sit back down on Killua as he throws a tantrum "Get off me I'm going to kill Gon!"

A knock disrupts Killua. He turns to the door, responding to the person behind it "Come in..."

I get off Killua as he gets up to open the door.

Wing stands at the door slightly pissed. How pissed? I don't know exactly.

Killua murmurs "Four-"

As he pushes himself in, Killua steps off to the side as Wing walks over towards Gon.

Gon stares down at the bed as Killua closes the door "Uh, so-"

Wing slaps Gon against his face before he could even apologise "AN APOLOGY WON'T HELP! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? DIDN'T YOU SEE THOSE WHO'D SUFFERED THE TRADITIONAL _NEN_ GREETING? YOU COULD OF-"

I yell at Wing "ENOUGH! His already had this conversation with us he doesn't need the same speech twice! I get it he is a dumb-"

"He could have gotten killed why didn't-" Wing interrupted.

"STOP HIM! Have you ever tried stopping a truck with your bare hands... without using _NEN_! It's impossible!"

Killua lifts his finger to interject, only to be stopped by me yelling "CORRECTION! Have you ever stopped a 512 ton monster truck from driving over you without using _NEN_! It's impossible!"

I sigh "Gon's stubborn like that. Once he gets an idea, I couldn't even stop him if I chained him to a chair and super glued his arse to it!" Wing sighs in frustration, placing his hands on Gon's shoulders "Honestly... I'm glad your injuries weren't any worse."

Gon apologises again "Guys, I'm really, really sorry."

Wing pulls off a funny face as I try not to laugh again. As I cover my mouth, trying not to laugh, Wing continues "No, I won't let this one slide. Killua-kun, Daniel-kun, do you know when Gon-kun will have recovered completely?"

Killua nods "The doctor said it would take two months."

Wing stands up as his face returns, I sigh in relief. Wing speaks "I understand."

Killua turns to face me. As I see a cat like appearance as I lift a finger but decide not to ask.

Wing lifts his fingers "In that case, I won't allow you to participate in any matches for two months! I won't allow you to train in, or study about _Nen_. If you don't abide by these rules, I will never teach you again. Well?"

Gon replies "I understand. I'll do as you say."

Wing holds out a piece of string "Give me your left hand."

He ties a blue string around Gon's left hand before speaking "This is a promise thread. It will be a visual reminder of your promise."

Gon nods as Wing turns to us "Killua-kun, Daniel-kun, a moment, please." Wing takes us outside, speaking to us "Killua-kun, Daniel-kun, what is the true objective you two are pursuing?"

Killua responds as I sit and listen "Well, we don't really have an objective. Before running into Zushi and you, my plan was to earn some quick cash. Gon's here to train hard, so he can defeat a guy named Hisoka. That's it, really."

I nod "Hisoka was that weird clown you saw last night."

Killua nods as he thinks out loud "Looks like the others in the 200s want to reach the top floor... Battle Olympia, wasn't it? I'm not too interested. Oh, Gon is... Well, I'm not sure..."

I finish of the sentence for Killua "Gon, is Gon. Stubborn, yet his trying to become stronger through any means necessary, as well as..."

I stop to think "Should I be giving this away...?"

Wing interrupts my chain of thought "As well as...?"

I respond "Looking for someone special to him..."

Killua looks at me as I stop him from pursuing the topic any further.

Killua grins "I will admit after seeing his match yesterday, I have a feeling he enjoys the thrills..."

Wing retorts lightly "You say that he was enjoying a situation that could have cost him his life?"

I nod "He strives to become stronger... no matter the cost..."

Killua nods "Yeah, I know because I've felt the same way."

I smile "Never pegged that from you..."

Killua glares at me as I hold my hands up, telling him it's a joke.

Killua responds "Although, I take circumstances into consideration, too. Once he's on the zone, he loses sight of everything else. OH! But he isn't the type to break a promise twice, so you needn't worry."

I smile at Killua's smile.

I turn, speaking to Wing "But his still a pain to deal with from time to time..."

Killua glares at me "You're one to talk! It's too late... because we already know. If you regret teaching us and decide to back out, we'll find someone else, or we'll learn it ourselves. You don't have to feel responsible. My brother and Hisoka can both use _Nen_, and apparently Daniel too. So, Gon and I were bound to discover it eventually. "

Killua walks off. As I follow after him, Wing stops us "I understand... and I mean to finish what I started. There are many things I must tell you. Zushi is waiting in my lodge. You can train with him."

Killua thinks for a moment "No, I'll pass."

I retort "What?"

Killua responds "I won't leave Gon behind. If he keeps his promise, I'll start training when he does."

I nod. Best f_riends don't leave each other behind..._

Wing stops us again "Tell Gon-kun this... I will allow him to practice the other **_Nen_****! **Tell him to practice **_Ten_** daily!" Killua and I wave, leaving Wing behind.

_What's the other __**Nen**__?_


	19. A New Day

Killua and I make our way to Gon's room.

I stop Killua for a moment "Ask Gon the moment, when more information about this arises. Of course when you get the chance. His looking for his father..."

Killua nods "Got it when Gon mentions his father I'll ask."

As Killua opens the door, he smiles widely "Hey G-" Killua is cut off, realising something is up.

"Gon already knows..." I whisper to Killua as nods, sitting down to practice his _Ten_.

I look at Killua, watching him practice in peace. I too join in but focusing on drawing my _Ten_ closer.

_The last thing I need is to cast a large net out, allowing everyone to find me!_

**During the month training**

Day's past by as we continues to train our _Ten_.

I was more focused however, on pulling my _Ten_ in. It could become problematic for me if someone who wanted to find me, could have sniffed me out a mile away.

After training hard, I poke Killua who's still training his _Ten._ I feel his eyebrow twitch "WHAT!"

I respond "Can you believe it's already been a month since you know..."

Killua responds "What...? Oh, OH! Yeah time travels..."

I nod, looking at Gon whose still training "I noticed something different about Gon, recently..."

Killua focuses on his _Ten,_ replying back "What?"

I continue to focus "His going to be healing up soon..."

Killua lifts an eyebrow "What makes you think that?"

"Gut instinct... I'll strike you a bet..."

Killua whines "Oh no, no weird bets!"

I smile, whispering to Killua "It's a simple bet. If I win, I get to set a date... If you win, you get to set a date..."

Killua responds, slightly confused "Date for what exactly?"

"Whatever you like..."

He opens his eyes, looking at me "Whatever?"

"You stopped focusing on your _Ten_ just now, didn't you?"

"I didn't!" Killua retorts.

I grin at Killua with my eyes still closed "I can feel your eyes on me... There's a special event going on it's hot news and they are selling like hot cakes!"

Killua closes his eyes, focusing again on his _Ten_ "You better no haggle me out of a deal!"

I nod "I promise you... it's really worth it! Call it a surprise gift... from me. So you're in?"

"I'm in. So, what's the bet?" Killua sighs

"To guess when Gon's arm will heal up..."

"That's stupid...!"

"I know... I bet Gon will heal up within the next month, what about you?"

Killua laughs "No way! I say it will take him all four months to heal!"

"The bet is on!" I grin slyly.

_I feel bad for Killua... Because I've seen it firsthand._

**After month training**

I wave the tickets in front of Killua "See what I told you? Selling like hot cakes!"

Killua frowns "How did you come across that information?"

I look at Killua with shift eyes "Shush! Don't tell anyone I'm a secret undercover hacker for the world of information."

Killua responds sarcastically "Seriously?"

I laugh at my poor joke to Killua "I wish, I just happened to overhear it one day... apparently Hisoka's matches are to die for."

Killua grapples me, ruffling my hair "You..."

"Not the hair!" I yell as Killua lets go, realising his mistake "Oh yeah right..."

I shiver in place "Oh..."

I slightly correct my posture, groaning at Killua, having it sound more like a moan "I'll kill you later for that!"

Killua grins "Good luck. Remember, the deal is-"

Killua opens the door as I grin "If Gon heals up the date gets to be whatever they like."

Killua retorts "You knew didn't you?"

"Gon is a monster healer!" I smile slyly.

We look at Gon, seeing him jump on one hand upside down. He looks up at us with a smile "Daniel! Killua! I was about to go looking for you."

Killua responds shocked "There's no way you could have healed that quickly..."

Gon walks towards us on his hands "I'm already healed."

He immediately jumps up, running on the spot energetically "See? I'm perfectly fine!"

Killua turns to me shocked as I respond "Told you... a monster!"

Killua turns back to Gon "What are you made of?"

Gon responds confused "How do I answer that...?"

Killua frowns "You're weird..."

I lift the tickets "Anyways, look at what we scored!"

Gon looks at the tickets "Tickets?"

Killua responds "Not just any tickets... Hisoka's match tickets!"

Gon looks surprised as I speak up "Come on we will talk about it over some lunch"

**Time Skip**

At a cafe, Killua explains "As a 200s fighter, we got dibs on tickets. The tickets to Hisoka's match are a really hot item. There are even scalpers hawking them." Gon shoves food in his mouth as plates stack up "Oh..."

I nod "I found out about the tickets so I decided to go out and get them while Killua here gathers information."

Killua nods "It turns out Hisoka is the real deal. He has an 8-3 record, with 6 KOs. Each KO has led to death."

"But he's lost three matches..."

"His three losses were due to forfeits."

"Forfeits?"

Killua responds with a cute face "He reached the registration deadline, so he signed up for a fight, but didn't show."

I sigh "Sounds like Hisoka alright..."

Killua nods "If Hisoka actually fights, he doesn't lose..."

I muse to Gon "So Gon are you prepared to break that chain of command?"

Killua interrupts "Not only that, he's only given up a total of four points."

Killua counts the points on his hand "One knockdown, three clean hits. He is considered as Strong as a Floor master."

Gon whines "I'm in trouble..."

He then clenches his fist as we get up to pay for our meal, moving on to other agendas.

Killua continues to explain "So, his opponent is some guy named Kastro. Two years ago, Kastro claimed the sole knockdown against Hisoka and of the four points scored against Hisoka, he's responsible for three."

"He scored three points against Hisoka..." Gon responds.

Killua nods "You could say they have a history. Apparently they both registered for the same day so they could fight each other. You should have the chance to analyse Hisoka's fighting style. Maybe we'll get to see Hisoka go all-out."

Gon responds "But is this okay? I promised Wing-san that I wouldn't participate in any matches..."

Killua interjects "Everyone has access to the tickets so I wouldn't be surprised if someone has tried to find Hisoka's weaknesses..."

I interject on top of Killua "And you are technically not fighting..."

Zushi and Wing stops us while we're going up the stairs "It's not okay, viewing a match counts as learning about _Nen_!"

I respond "Hey four-eyes how did you know we were going to be here in this very moment."

Wing ignores my comment "Gon-kun, has your arm healed?"

Gon nods "Y-Yes! It's fine now."

I respond "His crazy when it comes to healing..."

Killua interjects "Since he's recovered, he can watch the match, right?"

Wing retorts "No, I told Gon-kun to wait two months."

"Stubborn..." I mutter under my breath.

"Gon-kun, you should spend at least one more month practicing **_Ten_**, and recovering from your injuries." Wing commands.

Gon sighs "Ok..."

Wing nods "Well, then it's fine."

Wing walks away with Zushi as Killua sighs "You'll have to watch a recording, so I'll go and see it in person."

I sigh "It's a shame really, hey Killua I think it's better if you watch the match alone."

"What?! Why?!" Killua whines.

I smile "you'll be able to pick up stuff better than me. Your natural instinct to pick up on habits is better than me..."

Killua whines "So you not coming to watch it with me?"

I nod "I thought I might do some shopping. While you watch the match..."

Killua looks questionably at me "Shopping...?"

"Change of clothes. Gon might be able to wear the same cloths every day but I really want to change my closet..."

Killua nods "Fine but-"

I sigh, whispering into Killua's ears "Don't worry, I plan on making it up to you!"

I lean up, lifting a finger up "Besides... I've clung to you so hard I know your body roster way to well..."

Gon responds confused "Body roster?"

I hold out my hands, waving off my last comment "I just know when he goes to the toilet and eats, that's all..."

We split up as I head to town to do some shopping.

**Time Skip**

I walk around, hitting mostly clothing stores.

In one of the stores, I managed to find a cool trench coat. But, I decide agenist it for a more casual approach.

The items that catches my eyes are; a bandit's mask that doubles as a scarf, a black shirt with **Badass** written on it and a zip up hoody with a red Pentagram on the back.

On my way back while looking around, I stop, finding a shop that manages to peak my interest. When I walk into the shop, I hear the chime, having the owner greets me.

Looking around the stop, leads to finding all kinds of unique items on the shelf. One item catches my attention the most.

It's a black skeleton mask with blood red scars, running through the mask. It gives it the illusion of bleeding.

After picking it up the mask from being attracted to it, I failed to realise the owner was standing behind me "Would you like to purchase it?"

I turn around, nodding at the owner "It's cool..."

The Owner laughs "Most people think it's creepy."

I chuckle "Well I'm not most people."

The owner nods as I hand them the cash, popping the mask into my bag. I decide to leave the shop heading back to Gon's room.

**Back in the Arena**

I knock on the door, surprised that Killua opens it up "That must have been a short lived battle?"

Killua sighs "It was boring."

"I call bullshit!"

"I was lying, it was an incredible fight. I hate to admit this, but I have no idea how Hisoka won."

"Really?"

Gon looks over to us conversing, slightly confused from Killua's comment "You couldn't tell?"

Killua turns around, nodding at Gon "We need to learn more about _Nen_."

Gon smiles "Yeah!"

I grin "It looks like _Nen_ is bigger than we expected."

**1 Month later**

Wing summons us to his humble abode, addresses us with a smile "Gon-kun, Killua-kun, Daniel-kun. Starting from today, you'll train with Zushi. Gon-kun, I'm pleased that you kept your word."

Gon smiles "It's thanks to your promise thread. A few times, I almost gave in but every time I looked at the thread, I was able to control myself."

"That's because I added some _Nen_ to help you." Wing smiles as I respond shocked "You can do that?"

"No, I was lying." Wing chuckles as I sigh.

"Huh?" Gon looks weirdly at Wing as Killua questions Wing "How could you tell that he kept his word? He could have been practicing in secret."

Wing responds with a smile "Because the promise thread remained intact. Gon-kun, it's been a while but try using _Ten_."

Gon nods, relaxing as he tries to remember the process to recreate the layer of _Ten_.

"What do you think?" Wing looks at Zushi. Zushi responds amazed "I-It's amazing! His aura is flowing all around him! Soft and calm... but it's very strong!"

Gon responds excitedly "I did it! Whew... I was worried that I might have forgotten how."

Wing responds "Once you've learned the technique, you can't forget it. However, to become a master, you'll have to train hard."

Gon nods "But it felt easier than before, despite not having been practicing _Ten_."

Wing replies "That's because you were training your spirit each day. Now, look at your left hand." Gon looks shocked "It snapped!"

Wing nods "By applying my own _Nen_, I tied the thread such that if you broke your promise and used _Nen_, it would snap."

"That's cool... and convenient." I respond amused as Killua continues "Hey, Wing-san... Did you watch Kastro and Hisoka's match?"

Wing nods "Yes, I did."

Killua asks "What was the ability that Hisoka used? Could we send loose limbs flying around?"

Wing thinks for a moment "Hmm, that's a difficult question. Gon-kun, have you seen the fight on video?" Gon shakes his head "No, not yet."

Wing pulls out a CD "Then I'll explain it while we watch."

Wing slots the CD into the CD player as we sit down to watch his explanation.


	20. Trial and Error! Part - 1

Wing jumps to the first scene, Showing Hisoka throw a piece of cloth up into air while cards fall to the ground. Wing pauses it, so he can ask us some questions "Can you see the threads of aura extending from his left hand?"

I shake my head "I can't see squat."

Gon nods "What threads of aura?"

"Don't you see them?" Wing smiles as Gon frowns "N-Nope."

Killua retorts "I can't see a thing."

I interject on top of Killua's response "Are we even watching the same thing?"

Zushi sighs "Nothing here..."

Gon tries to look hard at the screen "Are there really threads of aura coming from Hisoka's left hand?"

Wing nods "Yes, Hisoka is using a technique that makes his aura difficult to perceive. It's a high-level application of Zetsu, known as **_In_**. When you use _In_, even the strongest opponents will find it hard to see your aura. The most effective counter to this technique is to focus the aura created by _Ren_ into your eyes, a technique called _Gyo_. The method Gon-kun used in his fight with Gido might work, as well."

Wing increases his volume slightly "However, you couldn't take offensive action, so ultimately, you'd throw your life away."

"Right..." Gon responds as Wing nods "My assignment for you three is to practice _Ren_ until you can see through Hisoka's _In_."

Zushi responds slightly confused by Wing's assignment "Uh, master? What should I do?" Wing smiles "You should already be strong enough to see past his _In_."

Zushi responds confused "I should?"

Wing nods "Show them your _Ren_."

Zushi gets up "Osu!"

He stands in front of the TV. As he stands in stance, I feel a wind gust past me.

Wing dictates to Zushi what to do next "Now then direct that aura into your eyes."

Zushi nods "Osu!"

Zushi shifts his stance as Wing asks "So, can you see the aura that emanates from Hisoka's body?"

Zushi focuses "Yes..." Wing asks "How many threads are there?"

Zushi counts the threads "Twelve... no, I think it's thirteen."

Wing smiles "Not quite, but you were close."

Zushi sighs, panting from using _Gyo_ "I could really see them!"

Wing responds "You're making excellent progress, Zushi."

Zushi looks up at Wing, still struggling to stand "Osu, thank you very much."

Wing speaks up "By channelling all your power through _Gyo_, you achieved a level where you could see through Hisoka's _In_. With enough training, you'll be able to use _Gyo_ while fighting. Do you understand? First, practice _Ren_ and master _Ren_ application known as _Gyo_. Then you'll discover the true nature of Hisoka's ability and you then will be able to use that same ability? My answer is both yes and no. Regardless of what Hisoka's precise power is, so long as it uses _Nen_, you can use it. However, _Nen_ powers depend on the particular individual. Each of us possesses different specialties and preferences. Thus, _Nen_ differs for each person. If you're serious about mastering _Nen_, you shouldn't merely copy other's abilities. It's important that you first identify your own strengths."

I look slightly to the left, seeing Killua look in my direction. Wing continues "You've only just begun to develop. You haven't settled on one form yet. Initially, try to grow as much as you can. That is the purpose of this training. Train hard, play hard, and enjoy life."

I nod, looking at Killua with a smile.

Wing walks up to his calendar "The final day of Killua-kun's and Daniel-kun's window to fight is June 9th, and Gon-kun's is the 10th, correct? I'd like you three to register for your final day. In the meantime, you'll train you must learn Gyo before it's time for your battle."

"Osu!" Killua and Gon respond as I nod at Wing's task.

We begin to walk as a group with Zushi. Gon takes this chance to compliment him "Your Ren was impressive, Zushi. You moved way ahead while I was resting."

Zushi replies modestly "No, I still have a long path before me."

Gon smiles "Hey, let's practice what we just learned."

Killua nods "Yeah, then let's go to your room, Gon." Gon nods "Okay." We ride up the elevator as Gon turns to us "Killua... Daniel... Zushi."

"We have company." Killua whisper as I nod, whispering to back to Killua "I can feel their evil intent..."

As we get off, we turn changing directions.

I smile "Would you look at that the Adam's family has come to greet us..."

Killua sighs "You guys don't know when to quit. No wonder no one likes you."

The man in the middle responds "Oh, don't be so harsh. Tell me when you're going to fight, because I'd love to be your opponent." Killua sighs "I guess they specialize in hunting newbies. They want to rack up wins by beating us up."

I crack my knuckles, whispering loudly "They can try, but they won't set one foot near me."

_Or Killua for that matter!_

The man in the middle responds "We're getting desperate... because our deadline is nearing. Come on, let's fight. I'll even demonstrate my power right now..."

I look at his arm, seeing his cloth shift without any wind.

Gon speaks up "I'm fighting on June 10th."

Killua interjects "Hey, Gon!"

The man sighs "That won't work... My deadline is May 29th. Fight on that day."

Killua retorts "Who cares about your deadline, moron? Let's go."

We turn around to leave as the man yells out "Gon-chan... You and I will fight. I guarantee it."

I retort out loud "In your dreams creeper..."

Gon opens his room, heading to a large area where we can all stand.

We focus as Killua dictates to us out loud "So visualise the energy building in your body. Power gathers in each cell, and grows. Then you force that power out!"

I can't see what's going on, but I can certainly feel it.

Gon responds "I'm getting used to this."

I nod as Killua comments "Learning when to shroud the boosted aura with _Ten_ was a little tricky." I shake my head at Killua's comment, grinning slightly.

Gon points to Zushi "But our aura's still aren't as strong as Zushi's."

_I actually figured the full extent of my aura... The only problem is I can't hold it in place, unless I redirect it... I can make it act like a hose, making it travels up the pipe but as soon as I stop the flow, it reverts back spreading wide... _

_Like a lake..._

Killua nods at Gon's remark "I guess we should practice more."

Zushi interjects "N-No, that's enough! Learning when to rest is part of training. Let's call it a day."

I interject "Actually, it's always great to test your limits. The more you learn to push past you're limits, the more you'll be able to bypass your own limits."

Killua nods at me before continuing "I can still-"

Zushi interrupts Killua "NO!"

Killua sighs "Oh..."

Gon nods "Well, it's okay we'll practice more tomorrow."

Killua nods "Yeah."

Zushi, Killua and I leave.

As Zushi heads for the lifts, I follow Killua "You and I need to set a date... from that bet I won."

Killua stops "Oh is that right... cheater!"

I retort smugly "I didn't cheat I merely used my knowledge to my advantage!"

"Something doesn't feel right..." Killua stops, turning around as I nod "I felt three different presences disappear earlier..."

Killua freaks "You felt them disappear?"

I nod "But I still can't see _Nen_ in any shape of form... I can make it out but seeing it is a whole different barrel of monkeys... you want to follow Zushi to make sure?"

Killua nods "Yeah!"

"I'll take the roofs and you follow them, because I suck at Zetsu..." I nod as Killua pokes me "If you train harder you can get it!"

We take the elevator down, reaching the floor. As Killua follows Zushi's trail, I take to the roofs.

Killua spots Zushi, seeing the man from earlier. He looks at me, signalling me to stick to the roof.

Killua yells out, startling the group "Forget it! I figured you were up to something but you don't need dirty tricks to make me fight you. When do you want to fight? Don't worry I'll let you win. I'll give you each a win."

I drop down behind them, causing them to turn in my direction "Don't worry I'll pitch in I don't entirely care to lose a few. It doesn't worry me in the slightest..."

Killua nods "Is that good enough?"

The man smiles "After I get my win off you two, I'm going to fight Gon-chan."

Killua smiles "If you want to fight Gon, you'll have to follow his schedule. He'll be more than happy to fight you. I can promise you that."

He laughs at Killua as I frown "Okay. If you three are willing to fight, we don't need to bother with this."

The man in the wheelchair grins "Let's go register together. Once that's done, I'll return the boy unharmed."

Killua sighs "yeah, yeah. Sure... but only this once."

We head back to the 200 floor, signing in for ourselves. Killua signs in for the 29 of May as I sign in for the 30th of May.

He looks up "Okay, you happy now?"

The man nods "Yes, we'll return him."

Killua picks up Zushi, heading for the other direction.

Killua turns back "Oh, just to reiterate, it's a one-time deal. If you break your promise..."

I grin, continuing of Killua "Expect to hear from us..."

As we head toward Zushi's house, Killua sighs "Clean living's tough..."

"Are you sure it's considered clean, what we get up to?"

"We are in the public!"

"It's not like I'm insulating what exactly we do..."

"It's still the public..."

"Regardless, I don't regret anything..."

"You bet!"

**Next morning**

As Killua and I head out for some breakfast, we hear a crier yelling, causing Killua to stop and me to turn around "HOT OF THE PRESS! GON VERSUS SADASO! And there's also Killua versus Sadaso... Daniel vs. Sadaso..."

Killua walks up to the man "Does Sadaso have only one arm?" The man nods "Yeah, the one armed fighter, with the mask-like face.

If he catches you with his invisible left arm, you're finished. They call him the newbie crusher..."

I catch Killua's eyes darken. I grit my teeth after hearing that.

Killua speaks softly "That bastard..."

I nod at Killua "It's time we teach them a **lesson**..."

Killua nods "First we check on Zushi."

I nod, heading over to Zushi's place.

As we walk in, Killua and I look in surprise, seeing Gon here as well "Gon, you were here?"

Gon nods "Y-Yeah..."

Wing speaks up, sincerely to us "Killua-kun, Daniel-kun I believe you helped Zushi last night. Thank you."

I nod as Killua turns to Zushi "You feeling alright?"

Zushi nods "Yeah, I'm fine. I was probably tired."

I nod "Killua and I were going out for a night stroll you were passed out like a drunken sailor..."

Zushi sighs "Sorry to worry you!"

Killua turns to Wing "Oh, Wing-san... Can we watch that video again? I've learnt how to use _Gyo_."

I smile in surprised as Wing slots in the video, jumping to the scene. Killua focuses, counting all the strings "Fifteen threads, right? Thirteen for the cards, one for the scarf, and a well hidden one that leads to the arm he tossed. Continue."

Wing nods as he presses play, I respond "Cool... He knows how to use a doppelganger I might try to learn that someday cut my chores in half..."

Killua continues his findings "Hisoka is... Hisoka's aura appears to expand and contract... or does it attract certain objects, similar to a magnet? Why else would his arm reattach or fly into his opponent's chin? It's probably the former... his aura is elastic, like rubber. That would explain most of his tricks."

Wing switches off the TV "Very good... You pass but I'm surprised... I didn't expect you two to learn _Gyo_ overnight."

I look shifty "Actually only one of us I'm still working on it..."

Killua turns "Wait, you didn't show that you could use it which means... Gon?"

Gon smiles "Uh-huh, but I still couldn't figure out Hisoka's power."

I sigh, feeling left out as Wing nods "So, Killua-kun, I assume you want to fight, yes?"

Gon looks up, holding his hands in defence "O-Oh, I wasn't trying to beat you to the punch. I just got an itch to fight."

I mutter under my breath "I seriously doubt that..."

Killua nods "Yeah, I get it. Actually, I've already chosen my day to fight May 29th."

I nod at Killua "I sadly chosen too mine's May 30th."

Gon responds shocked "Mine's June 1st..."

Wing eyes narrow "You going to fight without _Gyo_?"

I lift up my hands in self defence "I may not see it, but I can certainly feel it... it's hard to explain. I sense the change in air movements..."

Wing sighs "That's fine but you should still try to master _Gyo_ what happens if you can't sense or feel it? Regardless, I underestimated how fast you could learn... even if one of you is slower..."

"**Slower**..." I frown, looking down as Wing smiles "Spend the remaining days practicing _Ten_ and _Ren_. Be sure you get plenty of practice, rest and Sleep." We nod altogether as Killua and Gon exclaim "Osu!"


	21. Trial and Error! Part - 2

Gon speaks, after a long period of silence "Killua... Daniel... they must have threatened you. NOW I'M MAD..."

I nod slightly, with a huge evil smile "Don't worry I plan on inflicting as much pain as I possibly can..."

Killua glares at me "Yeah, but my biggest concern was the master, he agreed."

Gon sighs "But I'm worried they'll use Zushi again." Killua responds lightly "It'll be okay... you don't need to worry."

I see smile plastered against Killua's face, giving me a reason to worry about him.

Killua and I nod at each other, knowing already what we plan on doing. We head straight up to Sadaso room.

Killua goes in first, stopping Sadaso from moving "Move, and I will kill you..." I jump on the window still, interjecting "**We** will kill you!"

Killua glares down at Sadaso "Use _Nen_, and I will kill you. Make a sound, and I will kill you. If you understand, slowly close your eyes. Do you know what happens if you break your word? If you know, slowly open your eyes. Look at me in the mirror and listen carefully. Never show your filthy face to us again. That's a promise."

We leave as quickly as we came. I grab Killua's shoulders, shoving him against the wall "Assassin or not... do not lose yourself. Gon will kill you... then I'll raise you from the dead, to hug..."

Killua looks away in embarrassment "Alright I get it... I'll chill down next time when I pay a visit to the other two."

I interject "WE!" Killua lifts an eyebrow as I smile at him "The more the scarier!"

**29th of May - Evening**

Killua and I head to the wheel chair man's room this time, after Killua's fight. We listen in on the two's conversation.

Gido worries "What should we do?"

Wheel Chair man puts down the phone "I'm still in... I'll do whatever it takes. I'm this close to becoming a Floor Master. Ten victories in the 200s win you the right to challenge a Floor Master. Should you triumph, you get an entire floor to yourself and once you've earned the title of Floor Master, you can lecture, serve as an advisor, or start a new martial arts school. You can live off the title for the rest of your life."

Gido retorts scared "Will those kids try threatening us?"

The guy responds "The boys don't know what my power is. As long as we're careful, we can handle them."

I laugh out loud, clapping so we can make ourselves be known "Whether we know your power or not it doesn't matter to us... Ok you got some great goals you're heading for. But a poor execution..."

Killua nods beside me "Agreed, it's irrelevant to me what your power is."

As I stay by the door, Killua jumps behind them in a flash, threatening them more calmly this time "We can threaten you whenever we want. Whenever and wherever we choose... When you're sound asleep..."

"When you're taking a dump." I grin as Killua grins after "Got it?"

Killua jumps down from the window still, walking towards the door "Now, listen up. You have to follow the rules. Without rules, we are the ones who would benefit."

I turn around, opening the door for Killua. Before we leave, I glare back at the pair with one final warning "We're watching you..."

As we exit through the door, I laugh slowly closing it.

May 30th and June 1st pass by giving Gon and I an automatic win for the day. Starting from the second of June we begin training again with Wing. Right up to the 4th of June Which is Gon's set date for his rematch with Gido.

**June 4th - morning**

Wing lays out the information for us "Okay, Gon-kun is fighting Gido today. Killua-kun will be facing Riehlvelt and Daniel... is doing nothing right?"

I nod "Yep! I'm as lazy as they come... I have no desire to fight those bozos, I think Killua can persuade them well enough... but, that doesn't mean I won't stop training."

Wing nods "Ok then, I wouldn't even recommend you to fight without _Gyo_. But that talent with _Nen_ seeking, if you can master it, will prove invaluable. Are you guys feeling all right?"

Killua and Gon nod "Yes!"

Wing turns to Gon "This will be your second match with Gido. So you shouldn't require much advice. Do you have a plan?"

Gon responds "Actually... um, Wing-san..."

Gon puts his hands together as if to show what he plans to use "I'm planning to use this."

Killua looks confused as I respond "You plan on reeling in some Gido?"

Wing nods "I see..."

**June 4th - Evening**

I sit beside Killua to watch Gon's match.

The announcer speaks "Okay, today is the long-awaited grudge match... Gido versus Gon. In their previous encounter, Gon ended up in the hospital, but what will happen this time? What's this? Today, He's carrying a fishing rod. How does he plan to use it? How does he intend to fight? Let's get this contest started!"

The referee starts the match as Gon rushes straight for Gido, giving him no time to deploy his dancing tops. The announcer responds excitedly "Wow! Gon's already taken off! But Gido was also prepared, as he's already using Tornado Top!"

Gon stops as she continues "If Gon charges in, he'll be in the same position as before."

Gido shoots out his dancing tops as I nudge Killua, making a joke "Now that's Multi-tasking..."

Gon uses what I would assume to be his _Ren_ to block the tops in their track causing them to fall on the ground leaving Gon unharmed.

The announcer responds in awestruck "Incredible! He stopped the tops in their tracks! He clearly isn't the same person as two months ago!"

Gon swings his rod slightly, holding it up.

"Well, what technique will Gon use?" The Announcer speaks excitedly.

Gon flings his rod towards Gido "There he goes... straight for Gido!" Gido begins to spin faster, noticing the line lands a little to the right if Gido, straight on the floor.

Gon whips the rod back, snagging it on something as I grin "I hope his fishing line is strong enough..."

Gon pulls his line back, launching the tile straight into the air.

"Unbelievable... Gon pulled up the floor, with Gido on it!" The announcer yells as Gido lands head first into the floor. As he gets up, Gon back his fist, slamming it straight into the floor "G-Gon has broken Gido's prosthetic leg. Gido can no longer continue to fight."

The referee holds out his hand "Our Winner is Gon!"

The announcer yells out "Gon was able to avenge his initial loss! His record in the 200s is now 2-1."

Killua grins as he gets up "Now it's my turn."

I nod "Make them regret double crossing us!" Killua nods as he heads out towards the ring.

Gon sit beside me this time. All giddy from not only his win, but the fact it's Killua's turn now.

Announcer begins the match "All right, up next is our main event... Killua versus Riehlvelt! Because Sadaso forfeited the previous match, this will technically be Killua's debut 200s match. What will his strategy be?"

I lean in my chair "This is going to be good...!" Referee begins the match as Killua jumps in the air, landing close by, behind Riehlvelt.

Riehlvelt's wheel chair accelerates off, avoiding Killua's attack. He then proceeds to pull out two whips, hidden in his chair.

Riehlvelt starts swinging around the whips.

I try to focus, seeing where the whips are going to be. But judging from this distance, makes it harder to see.

"THERE IT IS! His Song of Defence... Riehlvelt protects himself with two whips moving at ridiculous speed, while he awaits his opportunity to strike." The Announcer screams in excitement.

I peer over to Gon, whose smiling, on the edge of his seat.

I look back to Killua, seeing him walk towards Riehlvelt slowly. Riehlvelt attacks Killua, only to have both whips caught with ease. I watch for Killua's next move. Killua is suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree, being electrocuted by the whips.

The action of Killua being electrocuted, makes me clench my hand hard, generating a serious blood ust.

My _Ten_ fluxed as Gon to peers in my direction, seeing the anger in my eyes.

I close them, trying to calm my mood. A sudden scream, forces me open them again. I dart my eyes back on the arena, looking back at the field to see what was going on. During the time I kept my eyes closed, Killua threw Riehlvelt into the air.

Even though that means Killua is winning. I'm still pissed from the fact that Killua's still being electrocuted.

Killua yells "If you fall from that height, you'll die! What do you want?"

Riehlvelt yells back "P-Please catch me!"

I can see Killua smile mischievously as Riehlvelt lands straight into Killua's arms, getting the shock of his life, sending god knows how many volts through his body.

He screams in agony, extremely loudly. Making me smile at the thought that Killua got his revenge.

He drops Riehlvelt on the floor, pulling out the whips that dug into his arms next.

I sigh in relieve, seeing that Killua is not hurt.

He walks away slowly as the Referee calls the match over "Riehlvelt has been knocked unconscious. Our winner is Killua!"

Gon and I get up as I feel that same eerie presence from before.

I mutter under my breath "Someone knows me here... I know them... but at the same time... Who are they...?"

I decide to shrug off the feeling, heading back to meet up with Killua. Killua could see that I was absent minded during the whole conversation with Gon.

_Who the fuck was that person now... I can still feel them following me..._

Killua interrupts my train of thought "Hey DANIEL!"

I look up smiling "Yes...?"

Killua looks me dead in the eyes, pissed.

I smile at Killua lightly "Don't worry... it's nothing."

As we decide to split up for the night, Killua grits his teeth focusing only on me.

As I'm heading towards my room, Killua stops me "Hey man, what's up with you?"

I turn slightly towards Killua, turning away just as quickly "I was worried sick about you, during your fight!... I fine now, so, no need to worry."

I head back to my room as Killua grips me, pushing me against the wall. He looks me dead in the eyes "Bullshit! Something's on your mind and it's killing you!"

I look down at the floor trying to figure out what to say "S-"

Killua cut me off with a kiss. I freak out in my mind _Killua's going PDA... he never goes PDA!_ Even though a part of me wants to stop him. My mind has other thoughts, wrapping my arms around Killua instead, unable to push him away.

The same eerie feeling from before, causing me to snap in its direction.

I push Killua away, screaming "Who's there!" Upon yelling, I'm only met with silence.

The thought pains me as I grit my teeth "A faction to the family knows... Killua, you're in danger now!" Killua grins at me "I say bring it on..."

I turn in the direction of where I first sensed it, thinking, _But which one..._

Killua motions me "I felt them before as well... His headed to your room."

I nod at Killua, running towards my door as Killua follows suit.

As I reach the door, a signed letter on my door is stabbed to the door "Y.D." I think for a moment _WHO THE FUCK is Y.D_.

I read out the note loud for the both of us "The note reads: Dearly Beloved..."

Killua grits his teeth "You're already cheating on me?!"

I shake my head, continuing to read.

"You have until midnight tonight to organise a match on the 18th of June or Killua dies. XOXO Y.D."

I groan "Oh~, god no..."

"I highly doubt this Y.D. could kill me that easily." Killua replies.

I shake my head "I'm signing up!"

Killua retorts "What?"

I rip the letter from the door, turning to Killua "Whoever Y.D. They've pissed off the wrong dude and on the wrong DAY mind you the 18th! That's weeks away, not only that, it's on a specific day!"

Killua tilts his head "What's that day?" I

sigh "I kept forgetting to let you know... but the 18th of June is my birthday..."

Killua retorts "WHAT? You giving me 2 weeks' notice to buy you a present?"

I sigh "I knew this would happen I wanted to give you 1 day notice, so that I know you won't be able to get me something... a trinket means nothing to me but a memory however means life to me... Regardless, I'm setting this match up! I'm going to kill this bitch... or bastard!"

I turn to Killua one final time "No one fucks with the love of my life!"


	22. Manipulating the Facts!

**June 9th - Evening**

Killua next match was quick seeing as Gido's only way of moving around was destroyed by Gon.

**June 10th - Evening**

Gon's match was entertaining...

Announcer speaks up "After losing to Killua, Riehlvelt's record stands at 5-3, leaving him no more chances. As you know, after four losses, you're out of the contest. You'll have to start over from the beginning. He appears wary of Gon's speed, and already has his whips out. Meanwhile, Gon isn't carrying his fishing rod... How does he plan on fighting?"

The referee starts the fight.

As the fight starts, Riehlvelt opens with his Song of Defence. "Oh, Riehlvelt opened with Song of Defence! Riehlvelt is attempting to end the fight now!"

Gon goes into a squatting position "Oh, Gon is squatting?"

Gon pulls out one of the concrete floors, lifting it up as I look at Killua "What is he trying to do?" Killua quiets me down, telling me to watch. I turn back to the match "Amazing... He pried a floor tile loose by himself! And then he threw it!"

Riehlvelt dodges the tile barely, flying out of the way with his ability, which he also used in his fight against Killua.

Gon rushes in, flying in front of Riehlvelt "Gon has already anticipated him." Gon manages to stop the chair, forcing the chair to a complete stop. He then moves on to forcing Riehlvelt to drop the whips.

Gon attaches the whips onto Riehlvelt.

I smile slightly. _Oh no... Then can't end too well... His going to give the poor guy a heart attack._

Gon gets in close to Riehlvelt, screaming in his ear "SWITCH... ON!"

Riehlvelt drops to the floor as turn to Killua, asking him a question "Did... Gon, just pull a bluff...?"

Killua nods as I laugh like an idiot, right next to Killua. He looks at me in shock from my sudden outburst.

The referee calls the match over "Riehlvelt has fallen unconscious. Our winner is Gon!" Killua gives a quick thumbs up to Gon.

**June 10th - Night**

When we reach Wing's house, I contemplated on whether to tell everyone about the upcoming fight or not, for June the 18th.

Killua already knows about it, because he was there when I signed up for it.

Due to my desires getting the better of me, I decided to leave it for a little bit later in the night.

Wing makes an announcement "Today, we will finally begin to train in **_Hatsu_**. Once you master _Hatsu_, you will learn the basics _Nen_ principles. After that, you will need to work on developing your individual _Nen_ style. _Hatsu_ is the technique by which you control your _Nen_. It is the culmination of _Nen_, and there are six distinct Categories."

Wing draws up on the board a Hexagon, pointing and marking out each spot.

Wing points to the top middle "**_Enchanters_** are able to strengthen objects"

Wing moves his hand to point to the top left "**_Emitters_** can propel their aura."

Wing moves over to the top right "**_Transmuters_** can alter their aura's qualities."

Wing drops down a corner tapping the bottom right "**_Conjurers_** are able to manifest their aura."

Wing moves over to the bottom left "**_Manipulators_** can use their aura to control objects and creatures."

Wing aims next to the bottom middle "**_Specialist_** are those with a special aura that doesn't fall within the other five classes."

Wing stands up straight "The key is to find the power that suits you."

Gon responds confused "The power that suits you?"

Wing nods "_Nen_ is linked to individual ability, with two areas of particular prominence. The first would be your natural potential. The second would be potential refined later in life. For example Gon-kun, was born with a flexible, springy body. His acute senses were the product of a childhood spent in nature. From the moment of birth, your _Nen_ aura falls within one of the six categories. While rare, it is possible for your _Nen_ aura to later change types. If you attempt to learn an ability that does not fit your inclination, you'll find it very difficult."

Wing points to the Hexagon "This Hexagon depicts the relationship among the Six categories. The closer a class is to your own, the higher your compatibility to learn it. If your born with an aura of the Enchanter category, you will find Enchanter abilities easiest to learn and Master. The adjacent Transmuter and Emitter classes will also be easy to learn. On the other hand, the Specialist class, which is furthest away, would be the most difficult. To illustrate, I'll use skills that you've seen for yourselves."

Wing lifts up his hand "Hisoka was able to change his aura into a rubbery substance. This would be a _Transmuter_ ability. Gido uses his tops and body as weapons by making them spin faster, which would be an _Enchanter_ power. However, since using so many tops as weapons also requires _Manipulator _skill, he wasn't as successful. As for Kastro, His **Tiger Bite** was incredibly strong. Had he mastered it, he would have been among the strongest _Nen_ users. I believe that his aura fell into the _Enchanter_ class. However he focused his energy on the power to create a double, which is a conjurer skill and he also required a _Manipulator_ ability to control the double. Both of those are relatively far from the _Enchanter_ Category."

Gon points out "So neither was compatible with an _Enchanter _type?" Wing nods "Indeed, it requires a great deal of work and natural talent to learn an incompatible ability and as a result, he squandered most of his _Nen_ potential."

Killua retorts lightly "So he made the wrong choice."

"He was a great fighter..." Zushi sighs as I continue off him "That was sadly ended by a sadist clown..."

Wing smiles "Well? Do you see the importance of understanding your own auras and inclinations?"

Gon and Zushi nods as I think for a moment while Killua speaks "Given that, is there any way to learn which category your aura falls into?"

"There is..." Wing grins, with a small smile.

Wing moves on, pulling out a wine glass. He continues on by filling it with water, then finally dropping a leaf on top of the water, near the middle.

Wing continues the explanation "**Water Divination**, a Shingen-ryu technique for classifying your aura. It's also used in _Hatsu_ training. You place your hands beside the cup, and use _Ren_. The result will reveal your category."

Wing places his hands on each side of the cup, flooding it with _Ren_. The water in the cup increases as it drips down the sides of the cup Wing explains "If the amount of water changes, that means you are an Enchanter. This shows that my aura falls within the Enhancer class. Okay, now it's your turn."

Gon goes first, making the water drips off the sides of the cup.

Killua remarks "Gon's an Enhancer, too?"

Zushi goes next. The leaf moves in the water, changing its direction. Zushi looks confused at the cup "The leaf moved!"

Wing explains with a smile "If the leaf moves, that makes you a _Manipulator_." Killua claps his hands together, remarking with a smile "Okay, I'm next!"

Killua looks confused, continuing to flood the cup with his _Ren_, which in turn does nothing.

Killua increases the output of his _Ren_, making no further changes "Nothing's happening."

"Indeed..." Wing smiles as Gon looks confused at the cup.

Killua frowns "Do I not have any potential?"

Wing shakes his head "Not at all... why don't you taste the water."

We each dip our finger into the water, tasting it.

Killua exclaims "It might be a little sweet..." Gon nods "Your right." Zushi nods "Yes, it's a bit sweet."

I smile. _Killua tastes so sweet... _

_Don't think dirty thoughts! DON'T THINK DIRTY THOUGHTS!... Too late..._

I sigh, turning to Wing "Can you care to explain..."

Wing nods "It may be water but the taste has changed, correct?" We nod as Wing continues "That makes Killua-kun a _Transmuter_."

Killua smiles as I grab his hands "I SWEAR ON MY LIFE! If you learn to change water into chocolate, I will dedicate a Temple to you!"

I quickly let go of Killua's hands, turning slightly red. _I can't believe I even went there... And grabbed his hands at the same time!_

"Ahh... Sure... That's if I don't drink it first!" Killua blushes.

I nod, feeling guilty for a moment before exclaiming "I'm next!"

I focus on the cup, flooding the cup with _Ren_. The leaf moves, turning slowly clock wise.

Wing smiles "Daniel you are an _Manipulator_..."

I wiggle my fingers, smiling slyly "Hear that Killua? Be careful, I might **Manipulate** you to do my bidding..."

Killua wacks me in the back of the head "In your dreams!"

I massage the back of my head, remembering something "Hey... I'm curious about this. Can I try this again with a different approach...?"

Wing nods "Sure. But I highly doubt there will be any change."

I acknowledge Wing's response "I know but it never hurts to try..."

I place my bag on the floor, grabbing the mask I brought from earlier this week.

Killua freaks "Creepy mask..."

I smile at Killua "That's why I brought it! It looked so damn cool from how creepy it looked. I always felt weird. When I donned the mask, I felt almost different."

I slap on the mask, placing my hands on either side of the glass "Focus..." _Better than your dad, when he reads Dōjinshi!_

I flood the glass with _Ren_, moving the leaf slightly. Wing points out "See n-"

Before Wing could finish his sentence, the leaf sinks, burning up in the middle of the water.

"That's weird..." I mutter under my breath.

Wing responds, slightly in shock "If that was your first outcome, that would have made you a _Specialist_. I can't say I haven't heard of this happening before. But, ideally you could train in two different areas, now that you know this fact. Although, you can't really train _Ren_ as a _Specialist_ because of the unique outcome."

I acknowledge Wings comment, smiling at the group "It's great to know that! But, I think I'll stick to being a _Manipulator_... It sounds cooler..."

Wing nods "In that case... now, your four know how your auras are classified. Use the next four weeks to train hard, so the Water Divination results become more pronounced."

We nod in agreeance at our new assignment as I bow slightly to Wing "Sorry to point this out. But I have a match coming up on the 18th of June."

Wing frowns "Ok, but I wouldn't recommend it. You-"

I cut off Wing, slightly looking in Killua's direction "Sadly it can't be avoided someone close to me was threatened... if I didn't sign up."

Gon clenches his fist "Again! Who did they threaten, Zushi?"

I shake my head, looking at Killua. He shakes his head, begging me not to tell them. I smile at Killua before turning back to the others "They shall remain anonymous... If the person that threatened them, gave me their name. We would of dealt with them quickly. Unfortunately, I do not know who Y.D. is..."

I grit my teeth, feeling infuriated "Not only that! They just happened to pick the same day, as my birthday... Not many people actually know my birthday at the moment."

Gon responds surprised "Your birthday is on June the 18th?"

I nod, quickly yelling "And NO presents!"

Gon sighs in frustration as Wing nods "Be careful then. For someone to attack two personal things in your life, it means they are seriously aiming to speak to you."

I nod, looking at Killua "I know! And I plan on letting them know... don't get involved in my personal life!"

* * *

><p>I'll admit when I first saw the fight between Gon and Riehlvelt I laughed my arse off.<p> 


	23. Life or Death! Part - 1

**June 11 - 15th**

Days fly by as I focus on increasing my _Ren_ to produce a better output with my **Water Divination** training.

**June 17th - Morning**

I begin to stress, trying to I come up with multiple scenarios on how I can deal with Y.D.

I muse to myself, pacing up and down the room "Wing says **The key is to find the power that suits you. **What the hell suits me that I can also Manipulate. **_Manipulators_ can use their aura to control objects and creatures.**"

I keep retorting those lines in my head over and over.

**The key is to find the power that suits you. **

**_Manipulators_**** can use their aura to control objects and creatures.**

I click my fingers, stopping to exclaim out loud "Well... I can use multiple fighting styles... There's that... I could try conjuring a-"

I shake my head, pacing up and down the room again "_Manipulator_! I need to Manipulate... move something... Or control something... A shadow perhaps... Now that's fucken stupid! How would I control a shadow? Wouldn't that fall under _Transmutation_? Wait... Would that even work? They control their aura's quality... like turning it into fire or something!"

I shiver at the thought "I just remembered one of my cousins from that quote... She was a bitchy hot head!"

I drop down on my bed laying on top of it alone "I wish Killua was here... he could give me some ideas."

I jump off the bed, standing up again "Nope! I won't bother him. I'll just train my _Hatsu_! Maybe I'll get an idea by then..."

As I'm practicing my _Ren_ I get a sudden idea "Kastro!" I click my fingers before continuing "I'll create a doppelganger! Just one question..."

I yell at the top of my voice "How the hell do I do that?!"

**Killua's P.O.V**

"How the hell do I do that?!"

I freak out after hearing Daniel yell. I stop practicing my R_en_, looking in the direction of his room "What on earth... is he yelling about?!"

I sigh, sitting on the bed "He must be worried about his upcoming battle..."

_To think a idiot would threaten a Zoldyck! How stupid do you have to be, to threaten a Zoldyck?!_

I lean back into the bed "Daniel..." _He still won't let me help him. Granted it's a fight. But still... he could ask for some help of some kind... I'll go see him later tonight, to give him his present. Maybe then, he'll hopefully ask for some tips..._

I get up again, smiling "It's going to be surprise! I hope he likes it. He did give away he liked creepy things... Still... I could have brought a bunch of ChocoRobo-kuns instead of this."

_Maybe I should have been mean instead, by buying him a barbie doll, saying his hair looks exactly the same. Except softer... Why am I suddenly getting the desire to play with his hair? After the warnings... _

_And those late night antics... He warned me it was a turn on..._

_But damn... He teases me right to the last second, stopping just before my release! _

_Damn that jerk!_

_Why the hell am I fall for him!_

_Wait! He's a **Manipulator**! What if his making me like him?!... _

_Then how do I explain the hair...? A side effect...?_

**June 17th - Late Evening**

As I'm practicing my _Ren_, someone knocks on the door "Who is it?" I turn, facing the door.

"Who you think would visit you at this hour?" Killua answers from behind the door. I smile, getting up so I can open door.

"Hey!" He walks in with massive smile plastered on his face.

I frown, looking at him "If I find anything remotely on you, that's for me... You know... I will kill you."

Killua frowns "If that's how you greet your boyfriend, I'm afraid for our future together." I smile slightly as Killua continues "I just came to cheer you up. A help you relax your seriously stressed mind..."

I sigh, pulling Killua in for a hug "Thanks... even though the cause of this stress is your fault!"

Killua frowns as I continue "If I didn't care-about(_Love_) you, they wouldn't have targeted you in the first place. That fact alone, completely pisses me off!..."

Killua sighs "I guess it's my fault for pouncing you in the hallways... but! It's also your fault for giving it away during my fight with Riehlvelt... I sensed your _Ten_ flux drastically, and to top it off you had a blood thirsty aura as well!."

I sigh, slumping down in my chair "Yeah... I should have watched myself. I just despised seeing you hurt."

I look up at Killua with a smile "But~, that smile can keep me running for ages."

Killua blushes "Glad to hear that..."

I get up taunting Killua "That's not all... you have the tenacity to take down a single situation, learning at an lightning fast pace..."

As I get up walk to Killua, he blushes a deeper red "AND to make matters worse for me, when I first saw you... I had feeling for you..."

I hold Killua's hands, squeezing them gently "Something told me to chase you. I'm glad I listen to that thought. Not only have I learnt a lot from you, but your skills never cease to amaze me."

At this point Killua looks like a neon tomato. I look him dead in the eyes "I love you for that! Now, are you going to show me what you carrying in your right hand? Or do I have to pry it from your hand?"

Killua freaks out, pulling back his hands "What?! There's nothing in my hands!"

I snatch the box from Killua's hand, pointing it out "What's this?"

Killua retorts "It's for me!"

I smile slyly "Then why on one side does it say **To Daniel** and the other it says **Happy Birthday**?"

Killua sighs, sliding his hands into his pockets "It just happened to say that."

"Sure..." I snort as Killua sighs "Just open it already."

I frown, opening it up "Since you brought me something... It's only fair I have to do something for your birthday..."

Killua chuckles "Good luck..."

I rip the gift wrapping paper off, opening the box next.

What I find in the box is a piece of jewellery. O lift it out of the box to get a better look at it, dangling the piece of jewellery in front of me.

The jewellery is a necklace, an ebony plated skull with two rubies for eyes.

Killua smiles slightly "What you think?"

I look at Killua, frowning immensely "I think you're going to die in the next two seconds..."

"You hate it?" Killua frowns as I sigh "I love it! And it's sad you picked up my tastes from just one comment..."

Killua grins "What can you say, I just think you're a sucker for creepy things..."

I glace back at Killua, who's still smiling. I return the smile, whispering into his ear "Thanks... Killua... I love it. I'll wear it tomorrow"

As I finish, I wrap my arms around Killua, hugging him.

He pats my back, hugging me awkwardly.

Using my right hand, I pinch Killua's left arm "Pay backs a bitch..." Killua flicks me across the back of the head "Idiot!"

**June 18th - Evening**

A quick glance at my opponent reveals no signs to whom Y.D. is.

The person looks close to my age and buff, but hidden well by the cloak, making it harder to identify the person.

The announcer yells "We have a double debut today! Both flew up the ladders from floor 1 to 200 in just under a week. The abilities of both users are unknown. This battle will be between Yan and Daniel... What will they during their fight with each other."

I massage my chin, thinking to myself _Yan... Yan D... It has to be a cousin! I never had friends before this. _

"This is a matchup between Daniel Darkscryer and Yan Derekrica!"

_The D, belongs to Derekrica?!... Oh, fuck me! You got to be kidding! _

I'm greeted with one of the most seductive hellos, hating the owner's voice immediately. I sigh as Yan rips off his cloak, revealing a ripped body, blond hair and a pair of green hungry eyes... And those eyes are hungry for me.

His lips curl as growl "It just had to be Yandere the crazy stalker dude who's after me..."

Yan freaks out, changing his tone to a more seductive soft voice "Oh, he does know who I am... He remembers me? That must mean its destiny!"

I snort "If by destiny, you means hell on earth, then yes!... This is~ destiny! So how did you find me?"

Yan replies "I've been travelling the world to be reunited in your arms..."

I flinch, looking away "Which translates to I just happen to be in town. And I just happen to see you on the TV..."

Yan looks up, tilts his head "I like my response better!"

I tilt my head sideways, looking towards Killua "So how did you know which one was my room?"

Yan's eyes gleam "I didn't! I just traced your smell back to your location. I assumed it was your room..."

I pout "I would ask how you knew my smell... But I'm afraid of the answer..."

"Stolen clothing..." Yan blushes.

My eye twitches "I knew I should have changed my cologne... Then how, did you find out about them?"

Yan tilts his head "Them? oh you mean K-"

My eyes narrow dangerously, focusing on Yan.

He shivers in place "Oh~ that look is my best memories of you!"

"That is disturbing..." I retort, aggressively back.

The referee begins the fight as I change my stance. Yan tilts his head slightly, smiles widely as his eye pupils increase in size "Yes, I can't wait to feel your hands roam around me!"

I shiver from his voice, feeling dirty already.

I step backwards slightly, gritting my teeth in anger. _I'm going to need a lot of soap after this!_

I run towards Yan, grappling his face quickly, slamming him into the floor soon after. As I roll off the ground, sliding away from Yan, the entire sequence earns a cheer from the crowd.

Referee calls it "Knock down and clean hit two points! 0 - 2" The announcer yells in response "A great start off for Daniel! Already getting a quick double point right off the start." Yan just giggles on the floor, getting back up again "You've improved vastly but I'm still better!"

The announcer responds "It looks like Yan is not feeling any pain. Just what type of person can survive an impact like that? What will Daniel do next?" I grit my teeth, standing up "How did you figure out about them?"

Yan smiles, walking slowly to me "Them, that's harsh I fought you love him... do you despise them that much, why don't you come home with me instead?"

I think out loud for a moment "Hmmm, person I care about? Or the crazy guy...? The choice is so HARD!" On that note, I slam off the floor delivering a quick kick to Yan's face.

The Referee calls it "Clean hit! 0 - 3."

Before I could create some distance from Yan, he grabs my leg, punching me into the ground. "Clean hit Knock down! 2 - 3"

Announcer responds enthusiastic "That was a mean kick! And it was countered by a quick punch to the chest... just what is this Yan guy made of?"

**Meanwhile - Killua's P.O.V**

_I'm going to kill this guy! Thinking his hot and stuff, it's not like my claws couldn't cut through that thin layer of skin._

I sigh, speaking my thoughts out loud "I hope he'll be ok..."

Gon nods exclaiming loudly "He will! He'll beat this guy up easy."

I blush, forgetting that I just said that out loud "Y-Yeah!"

Gon looks at me weird "Are you ok Killua?"

I nod looking back at the fight "It's just a little hot here..."

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I kick off the floor, sliding back up. I grit my teeth, thinking _Yan is an Enchanter! He has an immeasurable amount power backing up his punches and defence is... pretty good... And that sword I recognise it!_

I point to Yan, yelling out "That sword it wouldn't happen to be the Derekrica's family heirloom, the **War Ravager!**" Yan looks at the sword "Yes... what about it?"

_I muse to my self_

**_War Ravager_**_ is a large claymore that is roughly 120 cm long. The blade is alone is 30 cm wide and the total weight of the monster is one ton, made entirely of Tungsten._

_The hilt of the sword is made entirely of crushed bones, from various animals. However, on the bottom of the hilt has is polished skull, roughly the size of a human baby and has white diamonds, incrusted into each eye socket. It also has two finger tip shaped bones on either size, giving the hilt of the sword a T-shape. Apart from that, the entire hilt is painted in a dark blood red colour, while the skull is painted white._

_On one side of the sword is a long straight edge as sharp as a butches cleaver, while the opposite side is ended in a hook shape, designed to pass through enemies defences. The top of the blade is completely flat. Although, it's still sharp enough to stab with._

_I must avoid getting hit with this monster..._

I lift up hand, calling him on the spot "It's just I didn't think someone so stupid, could get it out of the house so easily..."

Yan smirks "But it was easy... After I killed all of them!"

Yan flies towards me swinging the sword. I dodge it quickly, sending a kick right into his face. The force of the kick makes him bounce off the floor a couple of times, before he slides to a halt, standing calmly.

Referee calls out another hit "Clean hit! 2 - 4" Announcer responds "Even though Yan completely missed with his strike, he manage to get up after taking that kick to his face. Even with a kick like that, he got up like it was nothing to him!"

I look at Killua, seeing signs of worry on his face. I quickly smile, giving him a thumbs up, attempting to calm him down. I look back at Yan, seeing him as calm as ever "What do you even see in him?"

I yell "A future! Something none of you could ever hope to give me!"

Yan tilts his head "You need no such thing! You have me!" I smile, looking back at Killua "You can't even compete against him." I grip the floor, running towards Yan who's standing, stone cold on the spot.

Just before I reach him he takes a swing, missing me completely. He turns around slowly to face me as I kick his legs out from under him.

As he loses his groundings, I rotate my body, grappling his head with my feet, moving on to slamming his head straight into the ground. I jump back quickly, fixing my posture as I dust my clothing off at the same time.

Referee calls out "Critical hit and knock down! 2 - 7" The announcer goes wild "That was a crazy blow delivered from Daniel! Will Yan be able to get up from that one!"

Yan sits up, standing up to turn around and face me in my direction.

**Meanwhile - Killua's P.O.V**

I look in surprise "He can move his body... never expected that from him..."

_I wonder what his like in the bedroom *Mental Slap* Why the hell did I even go there! It's not I like him that way... at least not yet..._

Gon whistle "Yeah! Hit him again Daniel! Whoop him good! Why aren't you cheering him on, Killua?"

"W-What?! I am! Woo~ go Daniel..." I said dryly as Gon pouts "Put in a little more effort for your friend!"

I sigh, raising my hand "Go Daniel..."

Gon whines "Louder!"

"No!"

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I groan "I'm starting to feel like your some kind of robot... like a terminator or something..."

Yan smiles "Of course, that's because I FIGHTING FOR YOU MY LOVE..."

**Killua's P.O.V**

The announcer responds, stuttering "L-Love who is this crazy man!"

I look in shock "What the fuck?!" _Is this guy an idiot?! Who would even say stuff like that out loud?_

Gon pouts "Do lovers usually beat each other up like that?"

"What?! No! Are you an idiot, Gon?" I retort back.

"Killua~" Gon whines back.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I turn slightly as my eyes narrow again, causing him to shiver again "Don't do that you make me go crazy!"

I slide back my foot, keeping an open guard. I lift one hand, giving him the sign to come at me while my other is drawn back in a fist "Listen here Yandere I do not like you! And I will never like you. AND YOU HAVE NO CHANCE IN HELL WITH ME! SO GIVE UP AND GO DIE LIKE THE PATHETIC SICK AND TWISTED MAGGOT YOU ARE!"

**Killua's P.O.V**

I smile slightly. _Why the hell am I falling for this idiot!_

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Yan's face contorts "If I can't have you NOBODY CAN!"

Yan kicks off the floor, faster than I had anticipated. He brings down the sword as I throw out my hand _No! His going to hit me unless-_ I stop hearing a clash of weapons. The force of his swing, pushes me into the floor cracking the concrete floor in the process.

"That funny... I swore I landed a hit." Yan muses. When I look in my hand. There's a black ebony blade, made out of some funky material, one that I haven't felt before.

The announcer speaks shocked "What an immense amount of Strength these two possess! But where did Daniel pull this sword from? Was it hidden?"

I smile slightly. _Cool I just used Nen... and I have no fucken idea, how I managed to pull this off..._

I quickly swing my sword, hitting him hard on the wrist, breaking his hold on War Ravager.

Before he could figure what's going on, it already was too late.

I move on, gripping Yan's arms and kicking them both at the joints, cracking them. I proceed the next strike with a knee, straight to his face, followed by a round-house kick, making Yan slide backwards.

He looks up pissed as the announcer yells, slightly confused " Yan got his arms broken, his face kneed and then round-house kick, almost instantly."

I get up grinning "Like the sword?... And don't worry, I know what you're thinking, where the fuck did I pull out this sword? The answer is simple... I have no fricken idea. But you gotta admit it was pretty damn cool."

I turn around quickly, picking up War Ravager, swinging it around a couple of times before pointing at Yan "It ends here!"

I swing back the sword, stopping it with tip, barely touching his face "The match is over you lost!" I turn to the Referee who stutters "F-For the points I missed, 2 clean hits and a Knock down! 2 - 10 The winner is Daniel!"

I smile, slamming the broadside of the sword against his face, knocking him out instantly.

I walk away, acting cool "Don't bother coming after me because the next time..."

I stop, turning around to face him "I will kill you! Oh... And I'm keeping the sword as a souvenir!"

I walk out of the ring, dropping to the floor. My sight slowly begins to fade as I pass out.

_Fuck... I used to much... Nen... How?!_


	24. Life or Death! Part - 2

I snap awake, looking around to get my bearings, feeling awfully tired. I groan loudly "I feel tapped..."

As I'm looking around, my eyes spot Killua, resting his head on the bed.

"Why am I not surprised to see you?" I ruffle Killua's hair as he stirs slightly "Give me five more minutes..."

I sigh, leaning back on the bed, causing it to squeak loudly. Killua wakes up from being startled by the noise. I smile at Killua as he responds shocked "You're awake? How long have you been awake?"

I point at Killua, questioning him this time "I've been awake for maybe 30 seconds give or take, how long have you been sleeping there?"

Killua looks away "Just just now, I fell asleep..."

I nod, not believing him in the slightest "Ok... what happened to Yandere and that sword?" Killua frowns "Which one?"

I blink in confusion, remembering about the one I held in my fight "The big one..."

Killua points to a sword, hidden in the corner of my room.

I smile at Killua "Thanks! Yan doesn't deserve that sword. I can't believe he'd kill all the Derekricas, just for an Heirloom..."

I poke Killua on the nose "Killua... where is Yan?"

Killua looks at me confused, from wanting to know where Yan is "HE, should be out cold! But, I'm thinking of making that permanent..." I raise my hand, resting it on his shoulder "No! His not worth your time."

Killua pouts "Why would you even want to protect him?" I frown from Killua's comment "Yan or Yandere, his given nickname, was one of 4 chasing me... I made it pretty damn clear to him, I'm off limits!"

Killua looks at me with a slyly grin "You... have a harem?"

I laugh, louder than I had anticipated "I don't believe I did. But, my father did seem to think so. Well... at least one of them did... besides the point! IF... what Yan said is true, that means there's only 4 families left."

Killua interest peeks "So the 5 families... who are they?" I think for a moment "5 factions usually linked under one house hold... SO we got the Darkscryers, you've just met the Derekricas, there are the Graphites, the Om-nietros hmm... who am I missing the Li-Cartras."

I nod slightly "That's all of them... I think... Each house hold usually possesses a son or daughter, that possesses the direct family gene. Since I'm a Manipulator, it's safe to assume Vastorie is also a Manipulator as well... Yan was an Enhancer. So, it's safe to assume the whole family is a line of Enhancers... Don't double quote me on this... As for the others I have no clue."

I think for a moment out loud "If you and I had a child"

Killua blushes as I continue "Not that we could. So, it's safe to assume it would be an Manipulator..."

Killua stops me "Hold on! We are two guys, that shouldn't even be possible! And don't even go there, not when we are still under trial... by the end... one of us could choose not to continue."

I flick Killua on the nose lightly "Then explain my existence! And as for if we choose to separate, I would sadly accept your choice..."

Killua frowns "I said one of us! What makes you so determined, that it would **me**, who chooses to dump **you**."

I scratch my chin "I can't say if you would do it. Because it's your choice to make in the end... That, and I'm completely asphyxiated by you to the point, for me to actually dump you... I would have to really hate myself! Or something I've done to you..."

"You... Ahhh...!" Killua thinks for a moment.

He scrunches his hair, cutting off the old topic quickly "Back to an old point before you can embarrassed me! For **you**, to have two legitimate fathers, should be impossible!..."

I nod, thinking out loud "But nothing is impossible..." _Hell I pulled a sword out of thin air! That should be impossible!_

A knock at the door, causes Killua to get up quickly.

He walks over to the door, opening it, only to be greeted by Gon, Wing and Zushi.

Gon smiles "Your awake?"

I nod as Wing walks up to me "Can you explain how you pulled off those stunts...?"

I groan massaging my head "You're going to have to jog my memory..."

Wing lifts a finger "When did you learn to use Manipulate your shadows, creating a **Shadow Blade**?"

I sigh "The thing is... I have no idea how I created a, WHAA?!"

Wing frowns at my sudden outburst "You heard me. **Shadow Blade**..."

I blink in confusion as Wing sighs, pulling out a CD "I got a replay... It's better if I show you than explain it..."

He pops the CD into the TV, jumping to the scene "Watch..."

Yan swings down the sword, only to have it blocked by the sword I brought out.

He pauses on the spot "Did you see it?" I shake my head as Killua points out "Your shadow flickered, and decreased in size..."

I blink at Killua's comment, focusing on the screen once again "You are right Killua... it did decrease... Maybe it was a weird light refection..."

Wing rewinds the scene slowly to the point where I didn't have the sword "And... now it's size increased..."

Wing nods "That sword was made entirely out of your shadow and the point you summoned it was at the speed of light..."

_There's a joke to be made there... but it's too easy for me to make it!_

"So Wing..." I muse as Wing interjects "Care to explain? Or show it?"

"I would if I could... basically it was one of the lucky draws." I shake my head as Wing sighs "You kids are going to be the death of me... but I'm surprise you could go toe to toe with an enhancer..."

I look at Killua, focusing back on Wing "I had motivation, not only that, I Manipulated Yan into weakening himself when I took him head on. He could demolished me when he took the full brunt of my attacks. But as soon as I touched a nerve, he lost complete control, making it easier to get a strike in. I may be physically strong... but against him, I was like a child kicking a brick wall."

"Also!" I look towards the sword in the corner "That did take a massive toll on me. When I look back I remember being drained dry at the time, though at the time, I didn't notice... I realise now, that the blade was sapping my _Nen_, or strength like a water leak. And I also realise now, that it's only supposed to be used by Yan's family, which are now dead by the very same hands of its user."

I look away, focusing on my bed, "I'll have to return home someday" Killua winces as I continue "So that the sword can be placed under my father's protection. Until then, I'll have to watch over it... Also..."

I focus back on the group "How long was I out?"

I look at everyone as stand there awkwardly, trying to avoid answering my question.

My eyes slowly move in Killua's direction, probing him for answers "KILLUA?"

Killua replies quickly, not wanting my eyes to focus on him any longer "6 days."

I look back at the bed, thinking. _No wonder I have to pee badly... I've got god knows how much backed in my bladder..._

"Oh!... that long..." I sigh as Killua nods. My eyes look back up, focusing on Wing "It just means I'll have to train harder to catch up! Because I feel like I could run a mile."

_And pee for just as long..._

I jump out of bed, heading towards the bathroom.

**July the 5th - afternoon**

Wing calls us over to his house, to see the progress of our training undergone.

"Now, show me what you've accomplished with your training. Killua-kun, your first." Wing smiles at all of us.

Killua goes first, working his _Ren_'s magic. He steps back, smiling at us "It's done."

We each dip our finger in the water, tasting it.

_Mmm it tastes sweet... Like Killua's-DAMN IT! It's sweet just like Killua's... smile! Yeah... Smile! Not his lips... Damn... _

Zushi responds first "It's sweet"

Gon responds amazed "Wow, it tastes like honey."

My brain clicks after tasting it properly, recognising it immediately "Your actually close... Gon, its Dark chocolate mixed with a hint of honey to sweeten it, am I right Killua?"

Killua nods, feeling embarrassed that I even guessed it as Wing smiles amused "Excellent."

Zushi, you're next.

Zushi focuses his _Ren_, struggling to move the leaf slightly. The leaf begins to move slowly counter clock wise.

Zushi pushes himself to his limits, managing to move the leaf only 90 degrees "That's the best I can manage..."

Wing smiles "That's fine but sadly it won't be enough to pass. You'll need to train some more. Daniel-kun you're up."

I nod, focusing on the cup "Now give me some leeway... Seeing as Gon and Killua had a 6 day head start..."

I flood the cup with _Ren,_ moving the leaf slowly clock wise. I get the leaf to spin clockwise twice, before changing its direction to go counter-clockwise twice again "How's that?"

Wing smiles "You managed to turn the leaf twice, and managed to get it to go in both directions, I'm impressed!"

Wing claps lightly "I commend you. Gon-kun, you're up next."

Gon takes a deep breath, focusing his _Ren_. The water floods out of the glass, creating small cracks from the pressure alone. From the side of glass, he manages to make another exit point from the glass.

Wing tries to stop Gon, trying to cleans up the leaking water "Stop, Gon-kun!"

He pulls the glass away, stopping Gon from flooding his room "You really are something."

Gon smiles "I was feeling pretty good about this."

Wing nods, looking between each of us "Gon-kun, Killua-kun, Daniel-kun. Today is your graduation day."

We smile as Gon responds confused "Huh?"

Killua retorts excitedly "Really?"

I smile with a huge grin plastered across my face. I turn to face Killua, high fiving him as Gon exclaims "We did it!"

Zushi sighs a little bit disappointed "Master, what about me?"

Wing keeps his smile up "You still need to train a bit more."

Zushi nods, sighing in disappointment "Osu."

I pat Zushi on the shoulder "A little more work and I can grantee you'll be able to do what I just did."

Zushi nods with a smaller smile this time "Osu!"

Wing looks at Gon, then turns to me "Oh and before I forget, Gon-kun and Daniel-kun... I have something really important to tell you. Gon Freecss-kun and Daniel Darkscryer-kun, you have both passed the secret Hunter Exam!"

I look confused at Gon, wondering if he knows what's going on. He looks at me with the same expression as Wing repeats himself "You've passed. Congratulations."

I respond confused "There was a Secret Hunter Exam? Like another Phase?"

Wing nods "Correct. You were able to pass."

Gon retorts "What do you mean?"

Wing looks serious at us "You are required to learn _Nen_ before becoming a Hunter, as professional Hunters are expected to be exceptionally strong. One of your basic tasks as a Hunter will be apprehending evil poachers and criminals. You must be strong enough to fight crime. However, this power is highly destructive when used for wrongdoings. Revealing the existence of _Nen_ during the Exam would be dangerous. Therefore, the test is only administered to those who pass the public Exam."

I sigh "So the Exam was only the beginning..."

Killua eye twitches slightly "Oh, so you were going to teach us, or at least Gon and Daniel, all along..."

Wing nods "Yep!"

I look at Gon "And poor Gon got put through the ringer by us all..."

Wing grins "I should mention that the head Shingen-ryu master is chairman Netero."

I reply in shock "WHAT?"

Killua's eye twitches as Gon freezes in place.

"The master has told me much about you." Wing muses as Killua growls "That old man..."

Wing turns to Killua "Please take the Hunter Exam again. You will definitely pass next time."

I smile, wrapping my arm around Killua "Don't worry I'll make sure of it... even if I have to throw him like a catapult to the place."

Wing nods in agreement "You are more than qualified. I guarantee it!"

Killua looks in my direction, glaring seriously at him.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I sigh, looking at Wing "I don't think I have a choice..."

_Why are Daniel and Gon giving me the same look? I swear these two could be the ultimate stubborn brothers. Gon in everything and Daniel in not wanting help and wanting to do everything himself!_

_Jeez... Why do I even like this guy so much to begin with?! His stubborn to the point, he want to give me everything...! How can I be a guy who wants to help me and wants nothing in return... Would it even work? _

_I thought relationships in general were a give and take type? For all situations... Since I know his birthday, I shall tell him mine..._

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Gon smiles "Hey Wing-san, have you heard anything about the others who passed?"

Wing nods "Sure... Let's see Hanzo and Kurapika have learned _Nen_ from other teachers. Pokkle is struggling with _Ren_. Leorio has begun studying for the medical school exam. As you know Hisoka and Illumi already knew _Nen_, so they were qualified."

I retort "Qualified crazy sadists and masochists more like it!"

Killua laughs a little from the joke, earning a small hidden smile from me.

_I made him laugh... Darn his smile is cute!_

Gon smiles "Then Kurapika and Leorio are working hard."

Killua nods "Yeah."

I nod, adding on top of Wing's information about Leorio "Also, Leorio can't afforded to slack off in medical school."

Wing looks at us again "Now, Gon-kun, I have one warning for you. When you fight Hisoka tomorrow, don't push yourself too hard. All right?" Gon nods "Yes, SIR!" We leave, waving goodbye.

As we head to our rooms, I stop at Killua's room, turning around to face him "How does it feel to know you now stand on even turf as your brother?"

Killua thinks for a moment "Scary..."

I look toward Killua with a serious face "I will find out what you brother did to you!... Then, I'll make him pay when I become strong enough! And I'll make him beg for your forgiveness!"

**Killua's P.O.V**

Damn... Why's he so selfish?! Why does he even do this for me! We're only temporally dating?! So, why is he always trying to make him happy? Why can't he let me make him... happy?

Daniel smiles at me "Until then... Let's have some fun!"

"But train as well!" I nod as Daniel nods soon after.

_I- I- I think I want to stay with you... I want Gon and you to be happy... because you two in my life, make me happy... But Daniel..._

_Your selfishness to make me happy, an assassin, someone who murdered people for a living... May have won me over... I think I want to stay with you... _

_And if we choose to break up at a later date... As long as we can both deal with it, and still be best of friends... I want to stay by both of your sides..._

_Although, your wardrobe seriously needs to change old man! And the first thing I'm doing when we get a chance, is going shopping!_


	25. A Gift to Remember at a High Price!

**July the 6th - morning**

I wake up by Killua side again as usual, watching him sleep peacefully has become one of my favourite things to do.

When Killua has a peaceful look on his face, it always makes me smile and sometimes, if I'm real lucky...

He has this amazingly cute smile, one that I love seeing, and one want to see every day!

However sometimes I can't help but be sad, after being this close to Killua it has also made me weak, dependent on Killua if I lost him, god only knows what I would do...

I sneak out of bed, re-covering Killua with the blanket, before placing a quick on his forehead.

I leave the room to go out for a morning walk.

The ride down the elevator takes forever.

As soon as I get out, I head straight for the streets, thinking.

_You know what?! I'm buying Killua a gift... I have no idea what, maybe something useful. _

_Actually... when is his birthday..._

I shrug, continuing to roam around, making sure to hit all the stores I can find.

One store catches my interest as I find the exact same jewellery Killua brought me.

I grin slightly, picking it up _Exactly how much did you pay?_

I flip the tag, frowning at the price tag _Oh... I'm so going to kill him!_

I put down the item, continuing to roam around some more.

Nothing catches my interest. I decide to head back, stopping when something catches my eye a little store, hidden in plain sight.

I decide to walk in, browsing the store to find something that Killua might like.

One of them draws my attention the most _This might be it!_

I lift it up, viewing it with interest.

Focusing on the handiwork, that went into making it.

The stone to me looks like a Dark Sapphire, but when I twist it under the light, it changes to a much lighter blue. It really depends on how the light reflects off of it.

The gem is crafted into a lightning bolt, with a white silver plated back. It dangles off a thin white silver chain.

Somehow it reminds me of Killua's hair colour, and the gem stone itself, reminds me of Killua's eyes.

Dark, deep and calm... but hidden amongst that is a light, one that anyone would least expect to see. When you look deep enough into those eyes... You can see it, how he shows genuine care...

Killua on a moment's notice, would put his life on the line for somebody else. I want that, but at the same time, I don't want him to do it. _I don't ever want him to risk his life for me!_

But there is also the darkness there, stopping him from showing that attribute.

From time to time, I've picked that up.

I smile, turning to the shop keeper "How much for this?"

Looking at the man dead in the eyes, I could tell straight away.

_I'm about to be forced to haggle with him._

The man answers me firmly "One million Jenny!"

I cough, sputtering the words out. The same I would speak after hearing my dad just casually blurt out his sex life to me, without a single care in the world "What is this made of diamonds?"

He shakes his head, replying calmly "It is a rare powerful artifact, one that is worth much more than I'm asking for!"

I trace the necklace, seeing if I can call his bluff. There is a faint aura of _Nen_ contained in it, although, the pulse isn't strong enough to be considered **rare and powerful**.

I turn to the man, calling is bluff "That's funny! Because I don't believe you... I say you're trying to drive your hands as far as you can in my pockets."

The man shakes his head "Believe me, I wouldn't do that to you..."

I shake my head, grinning back at him "You see... I'm calling your bluff! It's a serious crime to haggle someone above the law."

The man retorts with a smug look "What? The cops are hiring children now..."

I shake my head "No~, but..."

I flick out my Hunter's Licence "I wouldn't want to be forced to hunt you down later..."

**A short while later**

I dangle the necklace with a massive grin "I recon I did well, these licences **do** come in handy... One million Jenny, pfft! I do believe though I somehow manage to get him to drop it below his initial buying price to a hundred thousand Jenny..."

I laugh at my fortune, sliding the necklace into my pockets as I hit more stores, seeing what else I could find.

I manage to pick up a mobile phone at a cheap price as well. It's not the best, but it's certainly not the worst either. And a sword holster to carry that monster around.

_The last thing I need is touching that sword, and falling victim to it again._

I decide to head back to the arena.

**Time Skip**

_Killua would most certainly be up already. And I can't wait to see, his pissed off face! _

I head up to my room, packing my bag. I knew for a fact! This would be our last day. Today, being Gon's fight against Hisoka. Which, is the main reason we're here in the first place! That, and training.

I look at the sword, slinging it over my shoulder, straight into the holster.

As holding it would cause me to pass out again, if I held it for too long.

_Now onto Killua's room before he can wake up! I want to be by his side if he hasn't woken up yet. Maybe I can sneak in a kiss or two before he wakes up completely._

I grin, opening the door to receive a site, one that I was least expecting "YAN!"

Yan pushes his hand into my chest, ramming me into the back wall.

Before he could throw another punch, I quickly dodge it, having the wall behind me almost completely demolished.

"You're paying for that!" I yell as Yan turns around, to face me "I'll pay for it with your blood!"

For every punch he throws, I attempt to dodge them.

_If even one of them lands on me... It's going to fucken kill!_

I yell "Stop this you stupid idiot, you know the consequences if you kill me!"

Yan is in a frenzy, to the point, I don't even think he can care anymore "If I can't have you, I'll just kill you! Then nobody can!"

Yan grabs me by the neck, holding me against the wall. I growl, trying to free his grip from around my neck "Why...? You don't even love me... I can see it in your eyes..."

Yan brings me up to his eye level, retorting back "I don't care! Someone has to make sure the Darkscryers live on..."

_His a dude?! Unless he plans on giving birth to my kids, somehow..._

_I don't think this arrangement could work! That, and I can't be with someone I don't care about! If I'm with someone I don't care about, why the hell would I even be in a relationship! It's just fucken stupid, fuck friends with benefits... No pun intended! _

_I want to be with Killua! My heart belongs to him, and only him!_

I twist my head out of his grip, after grappling his hands and loosening them up a bit "What?"

Yan grins widely "Didn't you hear they are dead!"

I pull back my leg, kicking him right in the family jewels, dropping him to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

I take a couple of quick breaths, hopping to open my air pressure, building up in my almost crushed neck.

As Yan rolls along the floor, I grab his own sword, ramming it into is arm, attempting to hold him against the floor.

After being able to breathe again properly, I yell in Yan's face "That's a sick and twisted lie to pull! No one, has even been able to kill, let alone defeat my Vastorie on a, one on one match! And I highly doubt he'll let someone Killua Nathaniel those guys are inseparable!"

_In more ways than one! _

_I swear on my children's life... Vastorie's mouth is glued to Nathaniel's! And I never been able to walk into the house, without walking in on them once!_

"Are you trying to piss me off?" I finally growl after my mental thought.

Yan grins, coughing some blood "The Phantom Troupe used some kind of ability, to fool Nathaniel into thinking you were captured! And unless he killed himself... Well you know w-"

I pick up the sword slamming into his chest "Where was Vastorie in all of this?!"

Yan coughs again "Nathaniel complied so easily... Not realising that the person was a **fake**, but your Vastorie... his the smart one! He knew straight away, that you were alive... I think he was keeping tabs on you."

I push the sword with my foot, deeper into his chest "Again, where was Vastorie?"

Yan croaks "Vastorie tried to save Nathaniel, but it was too late! he was already dead, The trauma from losing Nathaniel did..."

I yell in Yan's face "WHAT DID HE DO?"

Yan yells back "I don't know, nobody knows, he vanished without a trace..."

I push the blade further in "He just doesn't vanish into thin air! It's not like him!"

I hear my name get called.

I stop, turning in the direction of the voice.

What I see is Killua, standing there, pissed off and ready to kill someone.

I turn back to Yan "I warned you to not fuck with my life! And did you listen to me... No?!"

Pushing the blade further in, awards me with Yan hacking and coughing blood out "You told me a lie that sounds believable but... If I find this to be a lie!... I know for a fact, that my father, will enjoy dealing with you... now who hired the Phantom Troupe?"

Killua watches me carefully as I slam my foot on the blade, hearing the sounds of cracking bones. Yan yells after hearing that sound as well "The Derekricas... all of them, they hired them because you ran away!"

As I rip out the sword, my eyes narrow dangerously "You can stay alive for now, you've told me enough already... that, and you'll be paying for the damage to this place."

I sheath the sword back, walking towards Killua.

I stop besides Killua, whispering loudly "NOT A WORD TO GON! We are leaving after this anyways! And he won't be healing after that any time soon, the scars will be a visual reminder for him."

I turn the corner in silence as Killua follows, not knowing what to say to him.

_You fucken idiot! You came so close to breaking your vow! You promised Nathaniel, you pinkie swore to him that you wouldn't kill anyone! And to top it off, you just yelled at Killua!_

_Are you a fucken idiot?! How could you yell at him?! You should have begged Killua to kill him... _

_But then you still would have broken you're vow indirectly! And to top it off, you would have broken the one where you said you didn't want Killua to kill! _

_The idea of losing my both of my fathers, and them losing any kind battle is impossible. _

_Vastorie can take down anyone without raising a hand! _

_And Nathaniel, oh don't get me started on him! I've seen him fight against hundreds of people at the same time! _

_I wouldn't even be surprised if his fought Netero at some point...! _

_His always enjoyed a great challenge._

**Meanwhile - Killua's P.O.V**

Daniel is unsure of what to say, and neither do I know what to say either.

_Daniel... Why was he there why didn't you call for my help you selfish bastard! I should have slit Yan's throat when I had the chance!_

_But seeing Daniel like that... It made me scared to act. It's like he became... _

_Unapproachable... That last bit at the end... Daniel did run away like he said... we both ran away from our pasts and now they've both caught up to us._

_What if this is a mistake?! What if we shouldn't be together? Are we even thinking this straight?_

_We could have made a mistake... And this is how we are paying for it._

_I get Daniel to get cleaned up. Then I think we shouldn't see each other... It's probably for the best..._

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I shake my head clear of all my thoughts.

Killua taps my shoulder "Daniel... We'll get you cleaned up... and then we need to talk..."

I nod at his idea, unable to speak.

**Time Skip**

As I'm cleaning up, I look at the blood in my hands, wishing it was all a dream.

_What if his right...?_

_What if my parents are dead...?_

_Even though I hate what they did... I fucken loved them! And I didn't even get to say good bye..._

As I'm wiping the blood from my hands, I see it, looking back at me. The monster behind my eyes is grinning back at me.

**_Tempest _**_has won he has me wrapped around his finger... I enjoyed the pain I dished out to Yan..._

I look back down, washing my hands as quickly as I can. Hoping, to get out of the bathroom sooner rather than later.

_I am unable to look at that face, my face any longer than I have to. That monster hurts me more than anything in the world..._

As I get out of the bathroom, I look at Killua who is tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"Look Daniel about earlier..." Killua opens up as I break down in tears.

That was all I could take, tears streamed down my face, unable to hold it in anymore. I drop in Killua's arms, whispering in his ear "They are dead because of me..."

**Meanwhile - Killua's P.O.V**

I only hold onto Daniel as he cries into my shoulder, unable to stop or hold back a single tear.

_Why the fuck did Daniel just get a hundred times cuter?!_

_Why the hell do I even think it's cute that he's even crying?! His fucken broke in my arms and if I squeeze him, I'm sure he'll break like glass..._

_Fucken say it you pansy! Dump him... We shouldn't be together because-_

Daniel's voice cuts me out of my thoughts "They are dead because of me..."

I stop, listening to Daniel cry in my arms.

_Killua... _

_End it! You shouldn't be together, let him know! Let him know that! We should find someone better for each other._

_I- _

My thoughts are cut short as Daniel clenches my sides, begging me to hold him.

_Daniel-_

_No please don't! I don't think we should-_

Without thinking straight, my arms wrap around his slender frame, holding him close to me.

_Why can't I do it! I can't be that into him?! Why can't I just say we should go our separate ways... I want him now! More than ever! Why the hell was him crying a breaking point for me..._

_I love him... or maybe I just really like him... _

_And I just want to stay at his side now..._

_Yeah... that's it! You want to protect him as well as Gon!_

_I'll protect you Daniel... I want to... because I think I lo...lo...like you!_

**Daniel's P.O.V**

The sudden realisation of how close I came to killing someone was killing me. What made it worse was I broke down in tears in front of Killua.

In front of Killua! Out of all people?! It had to be Killua...

_I wanted to be strong for him and now I'm fricken weak!_

I clench Killua's sides, begging me to hug me back, to comfort me. I don't know why I did it... or how long I waited before he complied. The shock of me crying must have startled him.

That had to be it... _I startled Killua..._

I have to go soon! I had to go see for myself, to see if it was true...

I needed to see if they were in fact, dead...

And to do that...

I need to go home... alone.

_I don't want to bring Killua if I'm gonna ball my eyes out like a child! I had to be strong! I have to grow some balls... Man up! And bury my parents if that's the case..._

_Still how could they lose... Nathaniel was the one who trained me in both weapon mastery and hand to hand combat... I couldn't even get a hit in!_ _And now his dead... or could be dead._

All these thoughts, plus many more flowed through my mind. If they are in fact dead how was I supposed to be the head of the house at age 13! Do I even want to be the head of my house?

_I know it's selfish since I have no brothers or sisters... _

_Legitimate brothers or sisters at least..._

I look at Killua, hoping he may have some information on what I should do.

"Killua, what should I do?" I whisper to Killua.

Killua tenses up for a moment. He could only shakes his head, side to side, holding me as close as he can "What is you want to do?"

I look at Killua, deep in his endless blue eyes "I need to go home, I need to find out if it's true and..." I look down at the floor, hating my next choice of words "I need to do it alone..."

Those last few words stung Killua, I hated seeing him wince, but this is something I need to do by myself.

I will not involve Killua anymore than I have to.

**Killua's P.O.V**

**I need to do it alone...**

_I hate those fucken words! Why can't he just say: __**hey, I'm weak! Fucken help me solve my problems!**__ Is it that hard to ask?_

_And those cousins of him can go fuck themselves... To think they would even kill each other over something stupid! Why can't they be like my family... _

_Minus the bat shit insane crazy attitudes... Except for Alluka, she's the only normal one in the family!_

I nod slightly at Daniel's words "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

Daniel looks up, forcing a smile.

_Are you fucken kidding me you look like you're about to break! Just ask for my help... Please... Don't do this to me or yourself!_

He looks me in the eyes, standing as strong and firm as he can, even with tears in my eyes "We will meet in Yorknew on the 1st of September! Ready or not I will be there..."

_I fucken hate this! He should stay by Gon and our side... Please fucken stay!_

He looks firmly at me, wiping the remaining tears away "But since that day is so far away..."

_I wanted to wipe them away... _

_Why didn't I... _

_I should have... but I didn't! Did I secretly enjoy it... _

_No!...It can't be that. It's because he was crying... I never seen him cry... Maybe I just wanted to watch him cry... _

_Because it made me happy to see him cry in my arms... FREAK!_

Daniel grabs a piece of paper, flipping open a phone.

_Did he always have a phone...? Because that's new..._

He proceeds to write down something, placing in my hand.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I give my number to Killua "Ring me any chance you get! I don't care how late, or how early it is! I will always answer it... even if I'm on the toilet... no matter how embarrassing it would be for me."

Killua nods, slightly amused from the last comment.

I blush, realising I just egged Killua to ring me on the toilet.

Killua asks one final question "When do you plan on leaving?"

I reply, smiling weakly "After Hisoka's Battle..."

* * *

><p>Ok I'm not one for writing this type of style, let alone reading it. So, it was a pain to recheck the spelling errors or grammar errors.<p>

I did however enjoyed writing this, except... for making my OC break down in tears...


	26. Hisoka Vs Gon

**July the 6th - Evening**

At the ring side, Killua and I wait for Gon's match to start. So we decide to have a conversation with each other, killing the time.

I turn my head slightly "I can't believe I just gave you a weakness to exploit... And that someone else nearly saw me cry... Damn Gon's bantering! Why doesn't he learnt to stay out of my private life!"

Killua winces as I sigh "Sorry..."

He whispers "What for...?"

I smile at him "I'm being selfish aren't I..."

"Just a little..." Killua pinches his fingers as I look at him, lifting an eyebrow. He corrects himself "Alright! Maybe a lot..."

"Gee... Thanks for the support!" I muse sarcastically as Killua chuckles "I'm happy to hear that."

**Killua's P.O.V**

I turn to the side, opening my mouth to speak, immediately closing it soon after.

_You're really selfish! It's always you or I! Never us- Why the hell am I going there?! We aren't even an us! Secretly an us... _

_But not out there us... Damn Technicalities... _

_Although..._

I speaks softly so only Daniel could hear "It killed me to see you like that..."

Daniel turns so fast, I could of swore his head snapped in half. He looks me in the eyes, seeing something in me.

_Why the hell does he even see in me?! He's a broken mess and I'm an emotional wreck on the inside! The things I've done... they are biting me in back! _

_I'm someone who kills not loves!_

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I can see it in Killua's eyes, his genuine caring side, the attitude that's really rare to see... Especially behind those deep, dark, blue eyes...

I look at Killua "Question?"

Killua snaps in my direction "What..?"

I speak softly, fumbling with my fingers "When's your birthday?"

**Killua's P.O.V**

_You know what!... Fuck you! You won't even be here to see it! Why should I even tell you?, You stupid idiot!_

I look away with a shrug, not wanting to say it out loud so harshly "It's not like you will be there on the day..."

Daniel frowns at me "Just tell me already!"

I tap my chair, feeling slightly irritated.

_Again why would you care?! You're leaving before it!_

"Tomorrow... July the 7th..." I muse, whispering almost under my breath.

His eyes burn in to the back of my head as I wait for him to apologise. Instead, I get something far more ridiculous than I had expected.

"Fuck it I'm leaving on the 8th then..." Daniel yells as I turn, focusing on him quickly "No, you don't have to do t-"

Daniel interrupt me "All ready made up my mind!"

_Why the fuck would you change your situation so quickly! Finding out what happened to your parents is more important than me... Isn't it?!_

I lift up my arms in protest "But finding out the truth is more-"

Daniel interrupts me again "Nothing is more important than... you!"

_Nothing is... Shut up you stupid embarrassing idiot! Your family is more important than me! We not even technical lovers! We are doing this behind everyone's backs!_

_Why won't you see it like that?! Are you that focused on me... that... you only see me?_

_Why aren't I happy in the slightest if that's the case?_

Daniel whispers loudly to me, changing the current topic "Getting there is easy, all I have to do is build the seal then whoosh I'm off to my location if I had to get there by transportation different story. Still..."

_Still what you want be by my side, never letting me in once...?_

Daniel turns, focusing on me completely "I won't miss your birthday especially knowing it's only a couple of hours away..."

_Fuck!... I'm happy now... And he even made my heart skip a beat... either that or I had a mini heart attack just now..._

_I- I- want to kiss him for choosing me over his family..._

_It's better if I don't... we not even really dating... but getting caught will be really ho- WHY DID I EVEN GO THERE! *Mental slap*_

I smile slightly "I'm happy to hear that..."

**Daniel's P.O.V**

A voice is heard, making Killua and I turn to watch the ring "Hello, everyone! In the arena today, we have Gon verse Hisoka. This is the fight you've all been waiting for. As you can see, the stands are packed. The tension in the air before the start of this match is almost unreal!"

The crowd begins to get restless screaming for the match to start already. I grin looking at Killua "It seems Gon plus Hisoka makes a great crowd pleaser..." Killua nods as the room darkens completely, revealing Gon on opposite side of the Arena.

The crowd begins to cheer excitedly as he makes his way to the ring. The announcer speaks up "Gon is the first to arrive! After four fights, he has a 3-1 record. He's on a roll!"

Hisoka is revealed on the opposite side to Gon "And next, with a fiery display... Hisoka appears!"

The crowd goes wild as I respond with a snide comment "The clown gets better reception then Gon that's so sad..."

Killua tells me to shush as I return to watching the ring.

Hisoka makes his way to the ring "His lethal battle with Kastro is still fresh in everyone's minds. His record is 9-3. If he wins, he can challenge a Floor Master. If he loses, he falls all the way down. However, he has yet to lose a single match when he steps in the ring! Will his undefeated record continue?"

At this point everyone's screaming either Hisoka's or Gon's name. The lights turn back on I get an eerie feeling from Hisoka.

I silently mutter "My pedo senses are tingling..."

The referee explains the rules like always as Hisoka and Gon get into stance.

The referee begins the match "This is the match you've been waiting for. The die has been cast! Who will make the first move?" Gon makes his move, heading straight for Hisoka "It's Gon!"

Gon takes a swing, missing Hisoka, quickly receiving a chop to his back.

Gon takes a couple of swings and hits, missing Hisoka every time. Hisoka aims for an open palm strike, only to miss Gon, landing a kick in a split second against Gon.

Gon backs away, running in a circular motion around Hisoka, taking every chance he can get against him, aiming for his face every time.

Gon misses every strike as Hisoka finally lands an open palm strike against Gon in his chest, sending him sliding across the floor.

Gon gets back up, rushing Hisoka again with a flurry of strikes, only to be elbowed in the face. They continue to trade blows only to get them blocked by each other.

Hisoka lands a punch on Gon face, managing to send him flying backwards.

Gon wipes his face as the referee finally calls it "A clean hit! One point to Hisoka!" The announcer responds slightly shocked "Wh-What an intense exchange. I never even got to sneak in a word!"

Killua grits his teeth "Hisoka's enjoying himself."

I point out "In more ways than one..."

Killua flinches slightly "In terms of actual skill, there's an insurmountable gap but he still has a weakness. Hisoka knows that he's stronger, so he won't retreat. That gives Gon an opening!"

I nod at Killua, looking back at the ring in time to see Gon rush off again. Gon attempts to use a flurry of feints against Hisoka unable to confuse him. He jumps back, flipping one of the concert tiles towards Hisoka.

The announcer responds excitedly "THERE IT IS, Gon's stone Flip!" Gon kicks the title, turning it in a rubble of rocks as I grin.

Hisoka smashes down the rubble in his path, most likely searching for Gon.

Gon jumps behind from one of the pieces of rubble, landing a strike on Hisoka face, making him slide a fair distance across the floor. The room is in complete silence as the referee calls it "CRITICAL! Two points for Gon!"

The crowd is screaming at this point as I clap my hands together. Seeing Gon land a strike like that against Hisoka, has even left me amazed in awe.

The announcer is in absolute shock at this "Amazing! Gon Managed to land a critical hit! He's come back to take a 2-1 lead. Gon is now on top! However, it appears that his punch hasn't dealt much damage to Hisoka. I have to question the referee's decision..."

The crowd is cheering loudly at this point as Hisoka stands casually, walking towards Gon slowly "O-Oh... For the first time in this fight, Hisoka has moved! And his smiling ever so slightly. Is he finally getting serious?"

Gon stands straight, walking towards Hisoka.

Gon hands Hisoka something, mostly Hisoka's number plate from the exam. He grabs it as the two, proceed to create some distance. The announcer is confused by what has transcended "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT? I have no idea!"

Hisoka mutters something to Gon as they speak a little bit. Hisoka speaks loudly "I see... you must be an Enhancer." Gon stutters "H-How did you know?" Hisoka laughs, muttering something softly as Gon retorts "Shut up! How did you know?"

Hisoka lifts his hand slightly "I used a method similar to the blood type personality test and it's just as unreliable. I devised my own way of using personality, to classify aura."

lifting his hand slowly, to points his finger towards Gon "Enhancers are simple and earnest."

Killua and I look each other as we mutter "Nailed it!"

Hisoka smiles mischievously "By the way, I'm a transmuter, fickle and dishonest."

I smile at Killua as we respond together "Nailed it!"

Hisoka smiles "Emitters have short tempers. Specialist are independent. Conjurers are high-strung. Manipulators are argumentative."

I look at Killua as he responds with a grin "He nailed it!"

I retort lightly "I'm not argumentative... at least I don't think so... or maybe I am... just a little bit."

Hisoka lifts his hand "The two of us are quite compatible. Our opposing personalities attract. We could become very intimate."

I shudder "Hisoka X Gon, eww..."

_That's a disturbing image..._

"Hisoka is disturbing and traumatising, and Gon is... cute and innocent." I whisper softly as Killua turns to me in shock "What?"

I whisper to Killua "But your still better... in every aspect!"

Killua blushes as I turn to Hisoka, whom is still rambling "But you should take care, because Transmuters are fickle. It takes a mere second for treasure to turn to trash."

Gon gets ready as Hisoka finishes his sentence "So... Do not disappoint me, Gon." Hisoka rushes Gon, elbowing him the face and then he runs behind Gon, performing a double open palm strike, causing me to sit in the edge of my seat, so I can focus on what is going on.

Killua grits his teeth "Hisoka's fast!"

As Gon is sliding across the floor, Hisoka gives him no breathing room. Hisoka misses Gon completely, kicking up one of the tiles from the floor instead, sending it flying towards part of the arena.

The announcer stutters "Wh-What a strong kick. he sent that stone block flying all the way to the entrance!" Hisoka moves towards Gon while his distracted, missing Gon again. Gon was lucky enough to spot Hisoka attacking him.

Hisoka continues to keep hot on Gon's trail, pummelling Gon's back this time.

The announcer responds to that ordeal "Fast, fast, fast! Hisoka is demonstrating his true power."

The referee calls it "Critical for Hisoka! Add points 3 - 2!" The announcer responds to the referee's calling "His nonstop flurry of attacks has been scored as a critical strike. He's regained the lead."

Gon moves slow around the edge of the field, keeping his distance "Gon appears to be confused... Does he have no way to fight back? He's backing off." Hisoka smiles at Gon "What's wrong? Attack me."

Gon retorts "Forget it! I'm brainstorming!"

Gon is breathing heavily at this point as Hisoka smiles "Then I'll have to force you to come over here..." As Hisoka's slowly lifting his hand, Killua yells "Gon, use _Gyo_!"

Hisoka just continues to smile "Do you understand? What is happening?"

Hisoka pulls his finger towards himself, sending Gon flying towards Hisoka "Gon has been drawn towards Hisoka!" Hisoka punches Gon extremely hard into the floor "You won't be able to escape." The referee calls it "Critical and down plus three points to Hisoka. 6-2!"

Hisoka smiles as Gon struggles to move "Hisoka hits him with a strong straight right! Gon is down!" Killua grits his teeth "Tsk! Only Hisoka can attach and detach it."

Hisoka smiles "Stand up, Gon..."

The announcer responds loudly "The score is 6-2 Hisoka increases his lead. Will his undefeated record continue?" Gon manages to pick himself up as the referee responds slightly concerned "Can you fight?"

Gon retorts "Of course." Gon stumbles slightly as the announcer speaks up "Oh, Gon is standing... but he's sustained significant damage!" Hisoka speaks to Gon with a grin "Okay, I have only a question for you."

Gon looks confused "Huh?"

Hisoka smiles "If you answer correctly, I'll give you a free hit."

Gon responds confused "What?"

Hisoka smiles "When did I attach my bungee Gum to your cheek? One, when I elbowed you. Two... When I landed a clean hit. Three... When I landed a critical strike?"

Gon thinks for when I grin "I don't think it was either... I recon he did it when he pointed to Gon and called him an enhancer... what do you think Killua?"

Killua is thinking as Gon blurts out "Three! When you hit me with both hands!"

Hisoka smiles as he responds "WRONG! The answer is four, when I was giving you my aura personality analysis."

I yell loudly, disrupting the entire arena "Yes, I WAS RIGHT!"

The crowd goes silent as I sit back down, pretending it didn't happen. I blush at that fact, knowing how much of an idiot I was for yelling that out loud. Killua laughs at my sudden outburst, earning a glare from me.

Hisoka smiles "Now, I have a warning for you. Had you been using _Gyo_, you would have been able to notice my aura and you could have avoided it during my aura personality analysis. However, what about situations one, two and three? Have you figured it out? I could have also attached my **Bungee Gum** while directly attack you. You only need to conceal your aura when you wish to catch your opponent off guard. Normally, you use your aura while attacking. It doesn't matter if your opponent sees your aura when you're landing attacks."

I nod listening to Hisoka's explanation as I look towards Killua "This could prove a difficult fight for Gon..."

Killua nods "This is bad, his power's far more difficult to handle than I expected!"

I nod at Killua "Blocking won't help either. There's probably a way to defend from it but I can't see any way around it..."

Hisoka grins "Okay, that's enough talk. Let us prepare for battle."

Gon heads towards Hisoka.

Hisoka makes a weird face, looking more closer to orgasmic face, than an actual battle face.

I look towards Killua, speaking bluntly and utterly confused "Is Hisoka having an orgasm because of Gon... or am I imagining that?"

Killua doesn't respond as I look back, seeing Gon deliver quick strikes to Hisoka. The announcer keeps repeating the word **Rush** as Gon continues to pound Hisoka's face "What a vicious rush!" Hisoka pulls his right hand back, punching Gon in the face "Hisoka draws Gon into another punch from his left fist!"

Hisoka pulls Gon back for another punch as Gon is sent sliding across the floor. The referee calls it "Critical for both sides! Plus two points! Plus a knockdown for Hisoka!"

I retort "What?"

The referee continues "Total scores are now 9 points for Hisoka, and 4 points for Gon!"

Gon argues with the Referee as the crowd boos "I was never knocked down! I got back up! I even blocked his attack!" The referee shakes his head at Gon as I sigh.

The announcer speaks out "Oh, we have another strange call. In response to the ref's decision, the crowd has filled the arena with boos."

The referee shakes off the boos, continuing the battle "Fight!"

Hisoka laughs as he points to Gon "You must be more vigilant, Gon. Look to your right."

Gon looks to his right, getting smack in the face by a rock on his left. Hisoka grins as he recorrects himself "Oh, sorry. I meant my right..."

Gon jumps up, but was too late, seeing as the match was already over "Down and clean hit. Plus two points. 11-4. The winner, by TKO is... Hisoka!"

The crowd is clearing loudly as I catch Killua sighing.

I speak lightly "I think... I know why he did it... Hisoka is one dangerously scary clown..."

I feel an eerie presence behind me, speaking through my mind **I would so enjoy to rip him apart, limb from limb. To feel his blood poor from the open wounds straight into my hands dripping onto the floor.**

As Killua interrupts my deep thought, my smile withers "Your showing a really strong bloodthirsty aura..."

I turn to Killua "I know... I feel like shit!"

Killua looks confused "Why... What's happening?"

I retort whisper to Killua "**Tempest** is making his move..."


	27. Happy Birthday Killua!

Daniel isn't violent, ok maybe a little. But his not really blood thirsty. Unless Killua's under danger, or died.

He also doesn't really have bad eyesight. He just can't use _Gyo_(Yet) which makes him virtually useless _Nen_ battles, or a lot slower, seeing as he has to feel the presence of _Nen_ before he can react.

* * *

><p><strong>July the 6th - Night<strong>

Killua and I meet up with Gon outside the arena, waiting around for Zushi and Wing to meet up with us.

I speak to Gon "Anything really broken badly?"

Gon shakes his head "I'm awesome! I'm really excited and pumped to train even harder."

I grin "So Gon, you still want to beat Hisoka?"

Gon nods "I want to become stronger! Knowing that the difference between me and Hisoka is so different, it makes me even more excited to train harder and learn different types of _Nen_ to master. I want to learn a type of _Nen_ that could beat even Hisoka and possible anyone else."

I nod at Gon, looking towards Killua "I can't argue with that logic... having the strength to defeat others and to protect your friends..." _and the one you love._ I think as I smile at Killua.

Gon tilts his head "Daniel, why do you keep looking at Killua?"

I look at Gon "No reason..."

Gon is about to question me as Wing interrupts him "Daniel-Kun, Killua-kun... Gon-kun..."

Wing's eyes fall down, looking at Gon "There is nothing I can say to you about the fight with Hisoka."

Wing Smiles "After all you were the one fighting him, so I'm sure you understand best of all... Gon-kun, Killua-kun, Daniel-kun... You will need to master your own styles of _Nen_, as you continue down your chosen paths."

We each nod at Wing as Zushi speaks up "I'm glad I was able to meet you. You've set a worthy mark for me to surpass!"

Killua retorts with a grin "You think you can pass us?"

I smile, agreeing with Killua "Maybe in a hundred years or so..."

Zushi retorts "One day, for sure!" Killua grins "Won't happen." Gon smiles at Zushi "I can't wait to see you do it, Zushi." Zushi smiles "Osu!"

Zushi starts to laugh as Killua turns around, walking away first "Well, let's go."

Gon and I nod "Yeah!"

While we walking off Gon turns around to wave good bye, one final time "Thank you for everything, Wing-san!"

Killua turns around "Yeah, same here. Thank you."

I turn around "Thanks for pointing out how dumb I was! Couldn't of known I was using _Nen_ without you. Thanks for that..."

I turn back around, seeing Killua grins at me.

Wing yells "Take, care you three."

Killua turns to Gon "Well, you finally accomplished your objective, right?"

Gon nods "Uh-huh."

Killua smiles "Then we don't have any more business here. Gon, what are you planning to do now?"

Gon smiles "Go back to Whale Island."

Killua and I retort together "Whale Island?"

Gon nods "Uh-huh. I was able to return the favour to Hisoka, so I want to go back to the island, and show Mito-san my licence. It's been over half a year since I left..."

Killua nods "I guess I'll come with you."

Gon responds "Huh?"

Killua turns to me slightly "I've got nothing else to do, I'd like to also meet Mito-san the person that's put up with you for so long."

Gon responds "Really? Hey, wait what's that supposed to mean?"

Gon stops one final time, turning around "Bye-bye, Heavens Arena."

Gon turns back around as we continue walking.

While walking the streets.

The street become more empty the further we walk in.

I smile, thinking. _The streets are cleared enough for me to speak about this_.

I turn to Killua "Since you gave me mine earlier. I thought, I'll give you yours earlier too"

Killua lifts an eyebrow "Give what?"

I pull out the Dark Sapphire lightning bolt with the white silver plating pendant out of my pocket, handing it to Killua with a grin "Happy birthday!"

Killua takes it from my hand "That's cool!"

I grin slightly "The gem reminded me of your eyes, and the silver plating reminded me of your hair... also I got you something else!"

Killua frowns "W-"

I cut him off with a kiss. He starts to turn bright red as his cheeks turn into mini heaters, raiding off the warmth from his cheeks.

Gon freezes in place as Killua tries to push me off and fails.

Killua just sighs, wrapping him arms around me, forgetting about Gon.

We stay like this, until we start seeing steam. Killua pushes me away quickly, looking at Gon in embarrassment.

I smile at both Killua and Gon "I think I broke Gon..."

Gon gleams happily "So that's what Wing-san was talking about... since when?"

Killua and I retort together "What?"

Gon smiles happily "Since when have you two been together?"

I cough "Since-the-100th-floor... So-that-makes-it-3-months-tomorrow."

Gon pouts "And you never thought to tell me once!"

I look at Killua "I didn't care if I told you! Actually maybe a little... I kinda wanted to keep it hidden, until we both felt comfortable with each other. I can't vouch for Killua though..."

**Killua's P.O.V**

_I had no fricken clue, one minute I was like sure~! _

_The next moment I was embarrassed and thought, **what would anyone think?**_

_And Then I wanted to break up a non-existent relationship!_

_Then seeing Daniel cry... I had no fucken idea again! It's like his fucking with my feeling constantly! They, don't even know what they want anymore!_

I lift a fist in anger "I was comfortable about it!... (_Sort of!)_ I just didn't know how Gon would react..."

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I lift a finger, trying to make it sound as funny as possible "Like a kettle!"

Gon grins "I can't wait to tell Mito-san!"

I laugh at Killua's face, seeing him flushed, embarrassed and in shock at the same time.

I smirk at Killua, pointing out his situation "Looks like you will be having a long~ conversation. I feel sorry for you..."

Gon frowns "You're not coming with us? Don't you want to be by your boyfriends side?"

I look at Gon frowning "Of course I do! But something has come up... family reasons!"

Gon frowns "But didn't you run away from your family life, to escape your chosen lifestyle?"

I sigh "Yes I did... but this requires my attention. I have to bring the **War Ravager** to my family for safe keeping, however... I'm not leaving now I'm leaving in two days... AND I also won't go before Killua's birthday!"

Gon nods "Ok"

I smile "Until then..."

I kiss Killua on the cheek "I'm his!"

Gon smiles with gleaming eyes "I definitely can't wait to tell Mito-san about you two!"

I grin at Killua, seeing him bright pink, screaming in agony "Ahhh! I'm going to kill you!"

Gon lifts a finger "So who's the girlfriend in the relationship?"

I point at Killua, responding jokingly "Killua is!"

Killua freaks out, yelling at me "Over my dead body!"

I smile at Killua, quickly rephrasing the sentence before Gon can think "Technically we are both the **man** of the house. But if we go into technicalities," Gon starts to fume as I continue "we are considered Sekes, there's going to be moments where Killua is going to be more manly than me, and vice-versa."

I sing the next phrase, almost to a tune "So, if I'm going to outright say, I'm more the girlfriend in this relationship... I have the long hair to match... but from the face, Killua has the more pretty features, while I have the wolfish appearance. So, there-fore we are on equal footing. Unless Killua blushes then his more girly than me!"

Killua lifts his hand to hit me as I smile "But honestly I don't really care who's the girl in the relationship... As long as I have Killua... I'm happy!"

He turns away, blushing superfluously.

We hit a hotel for the night, so that Killua and Gon can catch the earliest trip back to Whale Island.

**July the 7th**

The day goes relatively fast as we catch the earliest blimp out. So that we could get to the next town over for Killua's and Gon's trip to Whale Island. Since the next ship was destine to come on the 8th, which happened to be the day I leave, we decide to spend the day out in town, enjoying the surroundings.

I smile to Killua "So, you're the big one 13 like me!" Killua retorts "That's nothing to big old man!"

I retort "Old man?! I'm only 3 weeks older than you!" Killua laughs as we hit one of the cake shops. Secretly, I decide to get something for Killua, something he least suspects.

I call out to Gon and Killua "What would you like?"

Killua speaks up "I'll have Hot Chocolate!"

Gon responds "Tea for me!"

I nod back "Alright one tea and two hot chocolates. " I whisper the next part so Killua can't hear "Also... Can I grab 20 ChocoRobo-kuns" The lady nods as I pay up, heading back to the table.

We begin to talk a little bit "So any ideas of what you plan to learn now?"

Killua shakes his head "I don't know... so many possibilities!"

Gon nods "Hmm! So hard to think!"

I nod, thinking out loud "I was thinking of what I could do with my two next door neighbours Emission and Specialist... Being a Manipulator is kind of hard to work with... I have no idea how I even activated my last ability. So, I was thinking of doing some research back home."

Killua nods as the lady from before brings out the drinks, laying the chocolates down as well.

Killua points at them "What's this?"

I respond "ChocoRobo-kuns."

Killua stares at me like **I** said the most dumbest thing on the planet. "I know that-"

I interrupt Killua "Then why did you ask, if you already knew?"

Killua pouts "You've been stalking me haven't you?"

I pout "I don't stalk... I just pay attention to the little things, like... the countless wrappers of these guys in your bag."

I unwrap one, throwing it in my mouth "These are fucken delicious!"

Killua grabs the plate of them, pulling them closer as he hisses at me like cat.

I lift up my hands to protest "Hey I just wanted to try one. I'm guessing it was these guys you blew your two million Jenny on... I can see why you like them!"

Killua hisses at me again as he chucks one in his mouth, munching down on it as he smiles happily.

I sip on my hot chocolate, watching Killua smile while he downs each, and every chocolate slowly, savouring the taste.

**Time Skip**

Sadly the day ended as we had to find a room to rent.

We stay in two separate rooms, with me being in the same room as Killua for the night.

I grin at Killua "So how did you like the day?"

Killua frowns slightly "It was too short... and knowing you're going to be leaving for home tomorrow, makes it that much more worse..."

I frown, kissing Killua on the forehead "It's only for give or take two months. Then, I'll be back with you like I never left."

Killua nods "Ok..."

I frown at Killua, seeing him still a little bit sad at the whole scenario. I grab one of the remaining chocolates from earlier, that I managed to buy after leaving the store.

While Killua was not looking, I unwrap it, throwing it in my mouth, quickly pulling Killua in for a kiss.

He kisses me back as I push the chocolate into his mouth. After realising what it is, he chews the chocolate with a massive dumb-folded look on his face. We continue to kiss for while as he smiles.

I pull back, smiling at him "Happy Birthday!"

Killua hugs me as we fall asleep for the night, with a huge smile on our faces.

**Killua's P.O.V**

Daniel falls asleep as I get up slightly, stroking his hair "I'm gonna miss you..."

Daniel murmurs, rolling around in his sleep. His arm drapes around me as I smile.

_I like-love you... but at the same time a part of you doesn't want to be with you... because it wants you to open up to me, depend on me, to want me to hell you... _

_Maybe one day... _

_You'll be able to open up to me... ask me for help. Although, I want you to beg for it!_

_I want you to beg for all those other times you failed to ask you stupid idiot! Wanting to help me only! It's a two way street, so you better give way and not hog it!_

**Daniel's P.O.V**

**July the 8th - Morning**

The morning comes as I bid farewell to Gon and Killua, who's got a long trip ahead of them to Whale Island. I wait for the boat to leave, heading into the direction of the forest so I can prepare for my trip back.

I make the preparations, sighing after another realisation "Another _Nen_ ability, that I didn't realise I was using. I wonder how many secrets will I uncover. If my family is in fact dead that means I will most likely have to take over... I'm too young and inexperienced, to take over now. So, I'll learn what I can at home, then head back on the road with Gon and Killua..."

I smile, drawing out the symbol to allow me access to reach my destination. I vanish, leaving not a single trace behind.

I reach my destination, a couple of clicks outside my home.

I begin to walk in the direction of home, sighing "Home sweet home..."

**Time Skip**

Make my way home, I find it desolated, leaving me in shocked. Yet, I'm somehow not surprised from seeing the house demolished.

I look around finding no trace of anything that is remotely alive in the area, or was even alive to begin with...

I make my way inside the house, finding not a single trace of anything.

I take a deep breath, trying to focus and see if I can sense any type of _Nen_ activity.

I hiss in anger "Nothing not even that barrier, I used to feel before... it must mean Vastorie is gone from here... but I don't think his dead... somehow he feels alive... And I don't know why?!"

I ponder the thought, making my way through the house, finding not even bones in it.

Making a pit stop at my room, I seeing it destroyed completely "No surprise here... The Phantom Troupe did a number here!"

I look in the room, seeing a couple of my favourite collections destroyed. I sigh, stopping after seeing something out of the ordinary, catching my interest. A book that's not a part of my collect, hidden amongst my books.

I pull it out, blowing off the partial dust. Looking at the cover reveals to me what it is exactly, a journal "IT'S DAD'S JOURNAL! This is Vastorie's journal..."

I peel open the book, muttering under my breath "What did you want to leave behind for me dad?"

* * *

><p>Before anyone complains no Daniel is not a Kafra, a teleporter or a warp station. He was taught a quick way to get home if the need ever arises he can however move from home to a different town as long as he is at home.<p> 


	28. Family Secrets!

I flip through the pages, finding a specific date "This is from when I left... It's the day when I headed out to the Hunter's Exam!"

_Dear Diary,_

I mutter under my breath "LAME!"

**_Daniel left just recently, taking the Tempest mask with him. As well as his present from me and Nathaniel. I hope he doesn't do anything reckless so I decided to take it upon myself to send Nathaniel to watch out for him. _**

**_So, he and Nathaniel both don't do anything stupid._**

I laugh at myself "I guess I am stupid..." I continue to read the journal, realising the writing style has changed and it's more directed at me.

**_So Nathaniel says Daniel has gone to join The Hunters Exam huh... _**

**_I managed to pull some strings and got Nathaniel into the Hunter's exam. _**

**_Being friends with Netero has it perks and it also helps that Nathaniel is an excellent copy cat. After all, I trained him! I wonder if you, Daniel will be able to figure out who he is..._**

**_By now I know your reading my journal. I have a certain gut instinct, that I know you'll be reading this by now. Because, I know for a fact you will return one day and read it. _**

**_So you wanted to become a hunter huh?_**

I respond confused "Huh?" I quickly look at the time stamp, realising I'm not imagining the situation.

I continue to read.

**_Nathaniel has sent me messages constantly every day, letting me know how you have been progressing... _**

**_Do you know who he was and where he was at time. I bet you didn't know, during the first part of the exam, right up til half way before the _****_Numere Wetlands, he was Satotz during first half of Phase one. They switched places while in Numere Wetlands._**

I look shocked at journal, stopping after remembering something "Wait a sec?! That means Hisoka threw some cards at my father, to prove whether he was an imposter or not..."

**_For the Phase two of the Exam, he was just some random candidate, making sure to pick up one of the tags. _**

**_During Phase Three, he ask Netero directly to watch behind the scenes... _**

**_Phase four, he was the girl, giving you the explanations of phase 4... That's right... the girl! _**

**_I got to admit, he looked pretty damn hot looking like other people and-_**

I stop reading from there skipping that paragraph entirely.

**_During the fifth and final phase is when he was worried the most, he couldn't act to give away his position. But he knew something was up, something wasn't right... _**

**_He knew at some point you wore Tempest..._**

**_I feel obliged to detail what the mask is... but first I hear someone has a new edition to his harem~ _**

**_Pretend I'm nudging you while I say it._**

I sigh, feeling embarrassed as I continue to read.

**_So Killua Zoldyck huh... _**

**_I find it to be a unique paring, but! From what Nathaniel has seen, I say you need to work on your poker face better. _**

**_You love Killua don't you... _**

**_I can't wait to meet him!_**

I frown, looking up as I kick my feet up onto the desk "I wish you could meet him too... he means so much to me, and I would sacrifice anything, to be by his side in life or death..."

I flip over the page, seeing pictures.

_I know how you feel, so, I thought I might give you some **tips** for later._

I smile "Isn't this cute, my dad knows how to draw... they are very detailed drawings... and different..."

As I continue to flip through the pages, my cheeks turn bright red "Dad! I'm too young to be learning this!" I stop at a page full of text, sighing in relief.

**_Your cheeks are red aren't they?_**

I retort at the book "No thanks to you!"

**_You can refer to those pages if you ever want to get intimate with someone. _**

**_I've included pages, if... you ever decide to switch sexes as well. However, I highly doubt it. Let's just say... I know you a little better than you know yourself._**

I look at that paragraph a little weird, shrugging it off, to continue along.

**_Nathaniel left and decide to come home after that. So, I no longer have eyes on you..._**

**_I hope you continue to train and most likely learn about Nen. If you didn't know I have books hidden behind my bed, in the secret stash._**

**_You probably have pick up by now, you're in fact a Manipulator, like me. _**

**_If you don't know what Nathaniel is, he is a Enhancer, his secondary focus was Transmuter, just in case you never figured it out. Now that is out of the way it's time to tell you about the Mask named Tempest._**

**_Tempest_****_ is how should I put this... your great..._**

I skip through the rest of the page, seeing as **great** is written down right to the end of the page.

**_Great grandfather's soul. _**

**_Your great grandfather's sons fought against him, a long time ago and they managed to beat him._**

I pull out the mask, looking at it "So, great X grandfather, huh? Where X equals the amount greats my father just said."

Tempest within the mask, responds "No need be snide. You shouldn't down talk me, I'm your elder! A g-"

I laugh, thinking I'm going insane "Shut up old man! You got beaten by five kids probably less than half your age!"

I stuff the mask back in the bag, hearing a muffled yell.

"Less bitching and more sleeping..." I muse to myself, continuing to read through the journal.

_Whatever you do, do not destroy that mask he may be old but he was a master at the time and he could use all forms of Nen take into consideration that each son could use one form of Nen the one being left out was the specialist._

**_With each generation, the strongest Son or Daughter, though all five families can become a Specialist. You are that one, within this generation. _**

**_I figured it out during training... And because of that, I regret ever training you to withstand all types of pain._**

**_Forgive me for I have Sinned! I hope you could forgive me for the pain I put you through._**

I sigh "I would if I could..."

**_Just to let you know Tempest can be controlled, there has been times, where throughout history. _**

**_There has been generations, of sons or daughters, whom have been known to control him. _**

**_How...? _**

**_I do not know the details, but it can be done..._**

I read out the last line.

**_Nothing is impossible_****_..._**

I flip the page, continuing to read.

**_Now that you an Manipulator, it's about time, I let you know about my collection book of various forms of Nen I've learn or marked down for various uses. _**

**_You can choose to learn whichever one you want and there should be hundreds of them, spilt into various books, each dedicated to their own form of Nen with the exception of Specialists... _**

**_Nobodies got time to write down that shit!_**

I chuckle "So even dad can be lazy!"

**_Do take into consideration, it's not best to learn other peoples abilities, and you should learn what feels best to you._**

**_But it doesn't hurt to pick and pack from other peoples skills to advance your own._**

**_P.S. I know this will be really hard, and selfish of me... But can you bury Nathaniel... I can't bear to do it... I laid him down in the bed... PLEASE!_**

I get up, closing the book.

"I'll do that for you, dad... just... He means as much to me as he does you..."

Walking in the room, I drop to the floor in tears. Seeing dead killed me all I could do was hold his hand in my own, whispering to him "Why...? I wanted to show you Killua... I wanted to apologise for how much of an idiot I was... And now I can't even do that... Wherever you are now... Can you please forgive me..."

I bury my head into his hand, crying endlessly into it.

**Time Skip**

After breaking in tears from looking at my father's dead corpse, I was able to finally bury it.

I buried him outside, under the tree where he would swing me around in the air, like an aeroplane.

I couldn't help but cry as I was burying him. I was far closer to him then I was to Vastorie, even though Vastorie and I are splitting images of each other.

Slowly I head towards the library, revealing the hidden section. I stare in awe at the shelves dedicated to countless books of _Nen_, hoping that they would drive my mind clear of my father's passing.

I blow the dust off, looking through the sections labelled _Emitter_ and _Manipulator_.

After picking up a couple of books, I sit down to read.

**Days later - Killua's P.O.V**

Gon smiles "Do you have fun when we're together?"

I looked confused at him, quickly turning away in embarrassment "I guess, yeah."

I can feel Gon right behind me, smiling widely "Then let's stick together!"

My eye open widely in shock, turning to face him once again as he continues "We can travel around and see the world together!"

"Don't you ever feel embarrassed saying that stuff?"

"Oh! Can't forget your boyfriend Daniel of course! We won't be the trio without him..."

I turn away, blushing "His the girlfriend! I'm pretty sure we established that..."

"Ehh...? But you're both guys... So why can't you both be boyfriends?"

"Idiot that was the plan from the get go! You're the one that wanted to ask who the girl was! Why we even talking about this?! Can't we just drop this topic...?"

"Ehh?!... I'm curious! What do you like about him?"

"Well his an idiot for one... Annoying... Inva-"

"I said what you like, not disliked!"

"That's the thing... I can't say what I like without saying what I dislike about him... His an idiot. So, he does some pretty funny stuff behind closed doors, you'll never expect it coming! We once were having a conversation about boobs because he made a mistake, and said boobs instead of books. So, he just rolled with it, so he didn't make himself to sound like a dumbass. But it made the situation so much funnier... A little embarrassing but funny at the same time..." I muse.

I lift a finger "Oh the only thing I really dislike about him is... He doesn't open up... It's just a serious poker face going on all the time... He wants to help me, but I can't help him..."

"That's selfish!"

"Like you're one to talk!"

"Ehh?!"

"Heaven's Arena...? Did you forget about the first fight, you nearly got killed by stopping your _Ten_..."

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Daniel's a little worse than that... I'm worried he'll do something stupid... So I just want to watch out for him..."

_Like you..._

"I don't even know if I want to stay with him sometimes... but every time I want to drop kick him. Something new and eventful pops up... drawing me back in..."

_It hurts, thinking about him... I want to be by his side... But at the same time... I'm happy his not here... _

_Why the hell can't I just pick a side and stick with it!_

Gon smiles, looking up at the sky "Then keep going until both of you are ready to quit for the right reasons... I'll be looking for my dad. And you'll be looking for what you want to do. Maybe you can even sort out your feelings for him..."

As tears start to drop from my eyes, I wipe them away, yelling "Why is he playing with my feelings so much!"

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I laugh every so often coming across some of the most ridiculous forms of Nens "Really you spared no expense, **Cold turkey **reanimated dead chickens to peck your enemies or for an endless supply of eggs...** Over mind** now that sounds interesting..."

I scan a little bit down the page "Express your feelings onto a person or animal give you full control of their thoughts **caution.** If the person has a stronger mind set than you this can backfire and take over you mind..."

I sigh "Nothing so far to help me further my ability..."

I clench my hand trying to imagine how I did it last "I didn't want to die... but why a sword...? All I remember is wanted to block-"

"I've got it shield!" Nothing happens as I sigh "It was worth a shot... Maybe I have to imagine it... to fell it's existence... A shield looks like..."

I close my eyes, trying to imagine a small buckler. When I open them, I see nothing in my hand "Drat... Well... I love weapons there's no doubt about that... Maybe I need to look at something more I want... Something I need... Something that's closer to me like..."

I close my eyes imagining a spear, it's long shaft and the point at the end, when I open my eyes I find a spear in my hand. Although, it's a lot smaller than imagined it.

"Cool... It worked... though it's smaller at least I have something to pick my teeth with now..." I muse, sighing once again "Practice makes perfect..."

**Weeks later**

I hold out my hand, smiling "Scythe!" A large scythe appears in my hand as I swing it around, testing it out "Getting better... this time it's a little on the heavy side... I need to adjust the weight of the blade... Not that shadows should weigh anything at-"

I'm cut off by my mobile phone ringing. I pick it up, bringing it up to my ear "Hello, this is Daniel speaking..."

I hear a voice, that brings a smile to my face "Hey... It's Killua..."

I smile into the phone, whispering softly "Killua, I m-"

I'm cut off by another voice, hearing a loud screech in the background, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear till it calms down.

"What was that?" I muse as Killua sighs "That was Mito-san... I think she knows who I'm talking to, what were you saying?"

I respond with a smile "I was saying, I m-"

I'm cut off by the phone, hearing heaving breathing.

"Ahhh... I'm guessing this isn't Killua anymore..." I respond awkwardly.

The voice answers me firmly "No!"

I sigh "You must be Mito-san, I'm presuming..."

The voice does a 180, making me think I'm speaking to a younger girl this time.

"Hi, Daniel-chan!" Mito speaks.

I stutter "D-D-Daniel-chan?"

Mito responds "Why aren't you here with Killua-kun and Gon?!"

I frown, muttering under my breath "Because of my family..."

Mito sighs "You should be with him his been c-"

The phone makes a weird noise, hearing Killua yell this time "DON'T TELL HIM THAT, HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW!"

I hold the phone away while Killua screams, slowly brining the phone back to my ear "Killua, I m-" I'm cut off my Mito babbling something on the other side.

That was the last straw, making me scream into the phone at this point "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YOU KEEP INTURRPTING ME! KILLUA, I FUCKEN MISS YOU... I keep getting interrupted while I try to say that..."

**Meanwhile - Killua's P.O.V**

I glare at Mito, after snatching the phone away from her. "DON'T TELL HIM THAT, HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW!"

_Don't you dare say I almost cried because how much I missed him! I only missed his stupidity..._

Daniel speaks "Killua, I m-"

Mito grumbles "I think, he should know how much you miss him... It isn't really healthy to hide you're feeling for him no matter how-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YOU KEEP INTURRPTING ME! KILLUA, I FUCKEN MISS YOU... I keep getting interrupted while I try to say that..." Daniel screams into the phone as my cheeks turn red.

I blush in complete embarrassment as Mito shrills, hearing Daniel yell that. I cover my ears, hoping someone kills me now.

_Why did he just have to yell it like that...? _

_Does he have no shame?!_

_Why the fuck am I in love with this idiot?!_

Daniel speaks calmly after yelling something so embarrassing "Next time you ring me, be far~ away from her! Jeez, can't a guy say **I love you**, or **I miss you**, without getting interrupted by someone?"

Tears roll down my eyes.

_I love him... And I hate him at the same time! I want him to be here so I can hug him, and beat the shit out of him!_

_Stop playing with my feelings! I- I- want to love you... but you keep giving me a reason to dislike you... IDIOT! _

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I sigh "I feel really bad right now not being at your side... this is the last time I'm pulling a stunt like this! So Killua are you having fun while I bury myself in books..."

Killua replies "Yeah, I wish Mito-san was my mother, as least she gives me breathing room... except now. MITO-SAN, I'm trying to have a conversation here!"

Killua sighs "So anyway... Gon showed me around the island we did some camping... and I think Gon spoke to Mito-san about Ging.

He got some weird box, that we have been trying to open for the last hour. And I've been feeling bad about not calling you, so I wanted to speak to you at least once.

I've been having so much fun... and... are you jealous!"

My eye twitches as I retort "Not the least bit slightly JEALOUS... YOUR having FUN, while I read volumes on Cold Turkey-I mean _Nen_! Speaking of _Nen_... have you tried using it to open the box because judging by your voice you've used brute force and most likely dropped it at some point."

Killua sighs "I haven't dropped it because I don't know what's inside..."

He pauses realising something "Wait, that's it! Gon what's something that you have now that you didn't have before you became a hunter?"

I hear Gon exclaims "My Hunter Licence! But I don't see anywhere where we could put it..."

Killua and I sigh. He retorts "I didn't mean that I meant _Nen_!"

I can feel Killua smile through the phone "Thanks for that and uhh... It's great to hear your voice. I missed you."

I hear Mito shrill again, forcing me to hold the phone away from my ear. I return it back to my ear, whispering something "Killua can you hold the phone away from ear I'm about to yell."

Killua whispers "Ahh... Sure..."

I yell into the phone "Nice meeting you Mito-san oh and... I REALLY MISS YOU KILLUA AND I LOVE YOU! HUGS AND KISSES..."

I grin, feeling Killua's embarrassment through the phone "I-love-you-too!"

Killua hangs up, leaving me to hear the end tone.

**Killua's P.O.V**

After hanging up the phone I sigh "Idiot..."

My cheeks flare up as Mito muses "Killua... Daniel said he loves~ you! And he gives you hugs and kisses!"

"Quiet!" I grumble, thinking to myself.

_I hate you Daniel..._

_But I love you... FUCK IT! I LOVE him! I just hate all the embarrassing things he does to me!_

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I close the phone "I'm so evil! Now back to studying where was I... That's right, it's too heavy!"


	29. The Lost Secrets

I continue to learn about different types of _Nen_. As soon as I get bored, I read my dad's journal.

While some days, I just alternate between the two.

Whenever Killua calls me, I smile after hearing his voice. Although, it does make me jealous whenever I hear him and Gon are having fun.

As I'm in deep thought, my phone rings. I pull out my phone, checking the ID. I flip open my phone after seeing Killua's name flash up on screen "Killua, I've missed you!"

Killua sighs through the phone, speaking a little peeved "You're a big gamer and I don't want to deal my pig Aniki for this information..."

I smile "Sure, shoot!"

Killua responds "Have you heard of Greed Island...?"

I think for a moment, scavenging around my room to see if I can find it "I think I have a copy laying around my room... I never played it so I don't know what it's like..."

Killua responds excitedly "You have a copy of Greed island?"

I reply with a huge smile, after hearing Killua smile from my news "Yeah it was my father's, Vastorie was a big gamer back in the day and... it's gone..."

I sigh "Sorry Killua, it doesn't look like I have the copy anymore..."

Killua sighs "Do you have ANY idea how much it's worth?"

I retort "NO~! But do enlighten me..."

Killua responds "The stating price is 5.8 Billion!"

I reply casually, only half listening "That's not-"

I stumble around the room, stopping after I hear that "WAIT, WHAT? 5.8 Billion! I could have been rich!"

I sigh "Sorry Killua I can't help you... looks like you'll have to talk with the pig..."

I smile, sitting down at my seat "Anyways, how have you been?"

Killua replies "I've been great! Could have been better though..."

I smile, retorting lightly as I pick up a book, skimming through the pages "Your are telling me... I'm the one here studying alone. In a desolated house, I still can't find any trace of my remaining father... and his journal is no good it ends abruptly... I sense a faint trace of _Nen_ in his journal but unlike you, I'm a failure with _Gyo_... I've gotten bits and pieces, here and there, but I feel like a blind man trying to read with my eyes..."

I close the book, moving on to the journal, flipping through the pages to see if I missed anything "So Killua, are making any progress with Ging?"

Killua sighs through the phone "Nothing so far besides a ring, a cassette that was erased after we listen to it and a memory card with the save data of Greed Island..."

I nod over the phone, pulling out another book and placing it on the table. I flip through the pages "That's a shame I wish I could be more of a help to you..."

Killua replies "No, it's great talking to you, listening to you point out your failures... it makes me think your human!"

I chuckle "Well hiding emotions is easy, but expressing them is... sins..."

Killua retorts confused "What?"

I respond slightly confused "Sorry, I was reading out loud, expressing feelings is a lot harder than hiding them... especially when hiding them against someone you care about... I think I made a break through. My dad mentioned a book on one of his shelves... I might have found something useable, Killua!"

I can feel Killua smile through the phone "Glad to hear it we might be meeting up soon there is about one month left to go before we meet up in Yorknew..."

I nod "And when we meet up..."

I slam close the book, smiling "I'll show you what I've learned and mastered."

Killua smiles "Sure! See ya."

Killua hangs up before I can respond. I fan over the words "The Seven deadly sins... what do you want to tell me father?... and what is **Wolfbane**?"

For the next couple of days I manage to cipher through his journal.

I grab the book from earlier, continuing to search for information regarding **Wolfbane**. So far, I've learnt only that it's our family heirloom.

I lift the book "The Seven Deadly sins. **Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy **and **Pride.** The legendary Seven Deadly Sins. Lust being the weakest, while Pride being the lowest and deadliest of the seven."

I smile immensely "You want me to manipulate the seven, don't you father? The only way I could do that is if I was a Specialist... but even if I manipulated all seven, I have to label them to fit their category... Lust is going to be hard to figure out. I have an idea for Greed and Sloth... maybe even Pride too. But that leaves Gluttony, Wrath and Envy..."

I tap my finger on the book impatiently, running across the information I require.

I smile "So that's where you put them..."

I immediately frown "In your safe... WITH YOUR PORN!"

I sigh, heading over to open his safe, pulling out a book labelled **Oath Keepers** and a wrapped weapon.

I unwrap the weapon, revealing a miniature scythe. It looks more like a Sickle however "So this is Wolfbane?"

I balance the weapon on one hand, running my finger across it, revealing ditches in-between each cross section of the blade.

I run across the handle, finding a denture.

Upon pressing it, it releases shackles "So you're a whip blade and well designed too..."

I look carefully at the weapon. The blade is held together by a really thick and tough metal, tracing right through to the last piece. The blade is shape out to represent a wing of a large beast, closer to a dragon.

I press the button again, retracting back the pieces. I lift up the book, opening it to reveal empty pages.

I sigh, realising it's written down in _Nen_ "I can't keep deciphering this stuff... I'll ask for Killua's help when I meet him next. For now I need to figure out what this is...?"

I head back to my room to catch up on some sleep.

**2 days later**

I sigh after reading my father's journal "I can't learn jack shit! I need to ask Killua-"

My phone goes off as I pick it up "Speaking of the devil... Good afternoon Killua, what's happening?"

Killua replies "Gon and I are leaving for Yorknew. We should be there in two weeks so if you decide to come earlier we will be there."

I smile, responding casually "Oh, I will be there! I'm hitting a dead end anyway. I can't use _Gyo_ and half the shit, I'm yet to decipher is written in _Nen_... can you please help me with this Killua!"

Killua beams in delight "Really?! You... Are going to ask me for help?! Sure, but I can't read anything over the phone. So, I'll see you around the 18th of August."

I smile "See you then. Love you..."

"Gahh!... Me-too-bye!" Killua hangs up.

I smile "So getting to Yorknew will be hard, I can make a portal from here to Yorknew. But I need the sequence from my dad's archive..."

I grab the book, scanning down through the list "Let's see Yorknew, Yorknew... ah here it is!"

I slam shut the book, putting it back on the shelf, heading back to the room.

**August 25th**

I pack my bag keeping the bare minimum "Let's see Dad's journal, Oath Keeper book... and where did I put it... ah here you are my tips and notes guide book... also known as my lame ass journal..."

I stuff the book in my bag as I grin. I hook Wolfbane to my leg strap, holstering War Ravager on my back. I move on, grabbing my bag, swinging it over my shoulder. I snap the mask to the back of my head, pulling my hood over it.

I grin "Yorknew! Here I come."

**Time Skip**

I teleport into one of the alleyways, proceeding to make my way into town "It's going to take forever to find Killua and Gon here... If my _Nen_ is attracted to Killua, it will make it easier to find them, by looking for him."

I close my eyes, holding out my hand to trace the long thin line that leads to Killua.

I smile after finding him "I found you!"

I quickly run, rushing past people while I look around for Killua. I spot him near a fountain, sitting besides Gon frowning.

I frown, thinking _What happened Killua... You look so glum._

_What did I do, or they did?_

I sneak up to the two, bear hugging them from behind "Hey Gon! And hey Killua-ah!"

As they scream in shock after I snuck up on them, I sneak in a kiss on Killua's cheek.

Killua looks at me in shock "When did you learn Zetsu?"

"I never did..." I frown, continuing after smiling "I just happen to catch you off guard!"

Killua pouts "Don't do that! You gave me a heart attack!"

I poke Killua on his nose "You should be paying attention to your surroundings. So what's got you two down in the dump?"

Killua sighs, quickly hugs me awkwardly "We went auction bargaining to raise up our funs to get in the auction."

I nod "How much did you start off with...?"

Killua scratches his chin "800 million between the two of us..."

I nod "Ok... And how much do you have now?"

Killua looks away, frowning "Combined... we're at 10.84 million."

I look at Killua a little sad. I want to yell at him, but I'm unable to so instead, I sigh "Your now at 310.84 million..."

Killua replies in shock "What?"

I smile at Killua, feeling happy that I can help him in some way. "I'll pitch in... every little thing helps right?"

Killua nods as Gon exclaims cheerfully "You'll help!"

I nod "It's not like I plan on buying a house and starting a family any time soon."

Killua freaks as I chuckle from his reaction.

Killua clenches his fist "I can't see where we went wrong. Initially, we were making a profit."

Gon retorts lightly "That's why I said we should only use trustworthy public sites."

Killua turns slightly to Gon "I couldn't help it! Only the risky sites are profitable."

As they sigh together, I just hug Killua "You should of asked me to come earlier I am a _Manipulator_ after all..."

Killua responds with a smug look "Could you use that through a screen?"

I think for a moment "Can't say I have tried to... but I'm going to go ahead and say... No!"

Killua sighs "Still glad you could make it earlier."

I smile "Glade I could too! That reminds me have you got a place to stay while you're here?"

Killua nods "Yeah, we're not completely broke."

I nod back "Cool, like I said earlier on the phone... I need your help."

Gon responds confused "Help?"

turn to Gon, smiling "Yeah I can't read _Nen_ completely. My father wrote a lot of hidden information in _Nen_. Usually I would do this myself, seeing as it's family information. But I can't do squat. I truly suck at _Gyo_ so I need your help, Killua!"

Killua smiles " I already said I will help you..."

Gon retorts "What about me? I know _Gyo_ too!"

I look at Gon, grabbing my bag to take out the book, After flipping a couple of pages "Here read this!"

I hand it to Gon "I... I have no idea what is going on..."

I take back the book, handing it to Killua this time "Baka! Gon it's written in a cipher... I assume you know it."

I nod "Here's what you do switch this, add the letter that's equivalent to the number, work in two digits... then do this..."

I point out how the cipher works to Killua as he nods, taking in the information "Oh, ok so then this paragraph is speaking about a weapon named Wolfbane, correct?"

I nod "Yep! damn you learn fast!"

Killua smiles, blushing madly "Thanks..."

Killua smiles, quickly changing the topic "Actually... How did you know we were here?"

I smile at Killua, point out some old information "Like Wing-san said my _Nen_ is attracted to you, like moths to a flame..."

Killua smiles, amused from hearing that "Your _Nen_ just can't resist me can it?" He blushes immediately after, realising what he jsut said.

I poke Killua "I can't argue with that!"

Gon rolls his eyes as I speak up "How about we hit the hotel, and call it a night?"


	30. Daniel's Quest for Knowledge!

For the next couple of days, we decide to hold off on doing any further plans of making money.

Killua helps me to read the journal. While I ask him to summarise the paragraphs, so I can find which ones effect me.

I smile as Killua reads to me "You know what I could used to this..."

Killua pouts "You know what could be helpful, if you learnt _Gyo_! Then you can read it on your own."

I respond "Oh... burn! But it would be a shame then, I don't get to listen to your beautiful voice recite many, of the embarrassing things my father wrote..."

Killua pouts "I'm still trying to think how Nathaniel managed to give Netero a wedgie, Gon and I couldn't even grab a ball from him! Yet somehow... he gave Netero a wedgie..."

I chuckle a little bit "I never thought he would be like that... He was always so serious when training with me. He once broke my arm twice, in one day because I wasn't blocking correctly."

I frown soon after "And since I just found out he was an _Enhancer_, I literary felt more stupid. I always thought he was just physically fit, and when he didn't hold back, it always hurt like hell..."

I sigh, changing topics to my other father "Vastorie always used to train me in predicting ones movements... He would prove his point constantly by reading... while fighting me. Do you know what was more embarrassing about the whole scenario? Not only did I get my ass beat by Vastorie, he was focused more on the reading than the actual training..."

Killua lifts a eyebrow in curiosity "What was so interesting, that he had to read during training?"

I pout "He was reading Manga specifically... Romance. And didn't matter to him Yuri, Yaoi, straight. And he would read everything out loud... it's was utterly embarrassing."

Killua laughs "That's funny you lost to your dad in training while he was reading!"

I lift an eyebrow "Did you already forget the part I said **Reads everything out loud**?!"

Killua gulps "Everything...?"

I nod, staring him down "EVERYTHING!"

Killua starts laughing again, hits the floor hard this time "That's even more funny!"

I frown, retorting slyly "Flip to page 12 and continue from there onwards..."

Killua calms down a little bit, still chuckling softly.

Killua flips to page 12, speaking replying to the page "Oh your dad can even draw... that's cool... his very detailed..."

Killua slowly starts to turn beetroot red as he continues to flip through "That-that's very graphical..."

I smile, focusing on Killua "I was thinking of trying **The Emperor**, what you think?"

Killua flips through, hitting the page and slams it shut. He turns to me with completely flushed cheeks, speaking in shock "Who's taking lead?"

I smile slyly "I would be of course but... I don't know if there is enough materials to pull it off... I'll need your help to carry the rest of the gear home..."

Killua gulps, retorting quickly "I won't laugh anymore!"

"Good because I never plan on pulling it off... that and I couldn't force myself to tie you up, but... I think I could be persuaded!" I muse as Killua looks at me with deadly eyes "You father is a sick and twisted man!"

I sigh "I know, but there are other positions worse than that, still... I miss his more normal humour... However I have no desire to be an assassin... But knowing the other families... They'll be all gung ho about it... Especially since I have no parents to hold me back."

Killua nods "So it's true they're gone..."

I nod "Sadly, it's true if Vastorie is still alive, I can't sense him... Nathaniel is dead... but Vastorie may be alive..."

I look down at the floor unable to choose my words "If he is alive I can understand why he doesn't want to come out... It was like he was completely crushed and... I can't think about it, so I burnt his remains and buried his ashes... I couldn't bury him left like that."

I look up at Killua "Whoever these The Phantom Troup members are... they are powerful and ruthless... I been training my Specialist _Nen_ just to combat people of that calibre... but I don't know if its powerful enough to stand off against them... I won't know till I have to use it. Until then, I must learn as much as I can..."

Killua nods, looking back at the journal "What about you?"

I smile, pulling another book "I have an oath to keep."

**September 1st**

I hear Gon's voice barely over the crowd "Wow, there are so many people!" Killua responds as he walks "But this market's purpose is to swindle people who have come for the auction."

Killua nods as he swings his arms over Gon's shoulders "Yorknew's dream auction is held once a year in the world's largest auction house. They say that, just during the ten days of official bidding, tens of trillions of Jenny Exchange hands."

Gon responds in amazement "Tens of Trillions?"

I nod "Sounds like a large sum gets passed through here..."

Killua nods "Yeah, an item sold for ten thousand can be turned around for a hundred million the next day. You can make a fortune instantly, it's where dreams come true."

I smile "It's true mine has already come true..."

Killua blushes "Baka, I meant fortune wise..."

Killua thinks for a moment "Gon, do you think Kurapika and Leorio will show up?"

Gon nods "They promised they will meet us here. I'm sure they'll come."

I speak up "Kurapika will most definitely show he has business here."

Killua nods "Yeah!"

Gon retorts "They might try to contact us."

Killua check his phone, turning to look at Gon "Hey, you have to buy a phone! It's standard Hunter gear."

I poke Killua "You mean it's standard gear, everyone needs a phone these days!"

Gon smiles "Ah, that's true..."

**Time Skip**

We hit one of the many phone stores, browsing through the store.

As we browse, the shop owner speaks to us "Hey Welcome! Why not check this phone out...? It's the hottest current model! Super-thin and no bigger than a credit card."

I nod at Gon "That's great for you Gon... IF you want a paper weight!"

The man stutters "It has GPS, which comes in handy for meeting with people."

I retort "EVEN BETTER! It makes it easier for you to be tracked. Perfect!"

A man behinds us interjects "Don't bother. That feature doesn't work in many countries, and it isn't waterproof. That model is for people who only make calls." We turn around as I yell in surprise "It's Leon!"

Leorio retorts "Leorio!"

I taunt smugly "That's what I said!"

Gon smiles "Leorio!"

Leorio smiles "Yo! I would recommend..." Leorio walks up to the counter, looking through the phones. He picks up one of the phones "This the Beetle 07. It's a little heavy and pricey, but it includes a translator for two hundred languages used worldwide."

Killua responds "What? Seriously? Go with this one Gon. I'll buy one, too!"

Gon nods "Yeah!"

Leorio looks at me "How about you?"

I shake my head "I sigh... And I just brought one... You know what?! Sure I'll get one as well!" Leorio turns to the shop keeper "Three, please."

The man responds "Three will cost six hundred thousand."

Leorio freaks "Six hundred thousand? That's expensive, pops!"

I smile, holding out my hand "Then why don't you haggle then."

Leorio smiles "Don't mind if I do!"

**A Little while later**

Gon smiles happily as he places the phone in the bag "Thanks, Leorio!"

Leorio sighs "But, damn, 110,580 Jenny, huh?" I retort "Considering the original price was 200,000 each you did pretty good that's almost half price..."

Leorio retorts "Why didn't you haggle for all three? You managed to get Killua's down to 97,580 jenny!"

I retort "Hey I was lucky I could even do one! I used my bullshit artist **skills** to pull Killua's off! I'm lucky for my perks, they can be useful when haggling..."

Killua responds "Still, talk about overkill. I've never seen a cell phone purchase greeted with an applause before."

I pinch Killua's cheek "You almost died of embarrassment!" Killua slaps my hand away as I pout.

Gon smiles "But you two really saved us."

Leorio grins "Just so you know, that was nothing. The serious dealing only starts when the seller tells you to leave."

I nod "That's true I managed to get a guy to drop Killua's necklace by 90% with a threat... the merchant tried to scam me!"

Leorio looks at it "It looks like a expensive piece how much out of your pockets?"

I pout, poking my fingers together "100,000 Jenny..."

Killua and Leorio retorts "WHAT?"

I flick up my hands in self defence "Well considering he the starting price was 1 million Jenny I did pretty good job!"

Killua sighs as Gon responds "These two would be the last ones you would find at an auction..."

Killua nods "No kidding."

Leorio looks at us "So how you guys doing?"

Gon responds "Apart from Killua and Daniel being together, what do you mean?"

Killua and I slowly turn our head to Gon as Leorio responds "WHAT?! Since when? Now that I think about it, they do look pretty close... But I was more talking about training, you've gotten stronger, right?"

Killua grins slightly as I respond "You don't even know the half of it!"

**Time Skip**

Sitting down at a restaurant, we discuss our past 6 months.

As Leorio slams his hands on the table, he responds in shock "What? You returned the tag to Hisoka at Heavens Arena? And you have to be pretty good to make it to the 200s... How strong have you gotten now?"

I retort smugly "Pretty strong!"

Gon smiles "Hey, have you learnt _Nen_, Leorio?"

Leorio smiles, adjust his glasses "Yeah, you bet."

Gon smiles "Awesome!"

Killua and I respond sarcastically "Really?"

Leorio sits back, responding mischievously "Why would I lie to you? It's the ability to build up a shroud of aura, one's own life force..."

Leorio grins, looking at us with a smug look. I sigh, responding casually "Cool, you learned _Ten_... now what about the others _Zetsu_, _Ren_ and _Hatsu_ as well as _Gyo_?"

Leorio retorts "WHAT, There's more to it?"

Killua looks over to us with an un-amused look "I figured as much. You're not one to talk Daniel you still need to learn _Zetsu_ and _Gyo_!"

I pout "It's not my fault I suck at those two, however I do have something to combat _Gyo_..."

Killua sighs "But _Zetsu_ is important too..."

I frown "I know..."

Leorio retorts "You two are already fighting like an old married couple!"

Killua and I turn to Leorio "Shut up, old man!"

Leorio responds in shock "And you already speaking together..."

**Time Skip - Hotel**

Gon and Killua explain what they plan on doing as Leorio and I listen.

Leorio speaks up after hearing all they have to say "Greed Island? What's that?"

I lift up a finger "It's a super ultra rare game! That's worth a lot..."

I sit beside Killua, with my arm wrapped around him while he sucks on a lollipop.

Leorio turns to me "Would you two get a room already!"

I retort smugly "We are already in one! And it's not like I'm making out with Killua at the moment..."

Leorio retorts "But... you look like you're about to rip off his clothing any second now!"

I frown "Hey, I do not have that look!"

Gon responds in confusion "Why would Daniel want to do that?"

I glare at Leorio, making him freeze in panic with a huge smile on my face "We were talking about Greed Island... Please refrain from speaking about **other**, private topics..."

Gon responds "Yeah, we're trying to get a copy at the auction."

Leorio gulps and nods "But why a game?"

Gon replies "I think this game holds a clue to finding my dad."

Leorio looks confused "Huh?... The game holds a clue to finding your dad? What do you mean?"

Gon responds "Well, it's a long story..."

I respond "I rather hear the short story!"

Killua playfully pushes me away "Anyways, the problem is the cost."

Leorio responds,only half listening to the topic "How much are we talking?"

Killua lifts a finger "Well... the starting bid is... 8.9 Billion Jenny."

Leorio retorts "8.9 BILLION? How much do you have?" Gon fumbles around "We made some bad investments, so we're down to 5 million... with Daniel 305 Million..."

Leorio sighs as he massaging the bridge of his nose "Listen up, kids... this event is held at Southern Piece, the world's finest auction house. The money you have won't even cover the entry fee."

I sigh as Gon responds "But the game has a low difficulty rank on the Hunter site's treasure list."

I respond "Really?! At that price? What's type of rarity scale they using?"

Gon turns to me "You only need money to get a copy."

Leorio grins as he sits back in his chair "It always comes back to money. This world runs on money!"

Killua retorts "Well... that just means that a real treasure can't be brought. If you can't obtain an item like this with ease, you can't be considered a pro Hunter, right?"

I grin "That's a harsh way of putting it... but I say, finding a rare animal is a lot easier than raising 8 plus billion dollars to win an item that could easily go up to around 30 billion..."

Killua sighs as Gon and Leorio get up to use the computer "I don't need you to tell me that. But first we need money... We'll need some starting funds. Let's find a way to make some money in Yorknew!"

Gon nods "Yeah!"

I sigh, looking at Killua "This isn't going to end too well..."


	31. Leorio's Profitable Plan

Killua nods, looking over to me to whisper "A simple fool, Leorio's probably also an _Enhancer_."

I whisper "I highly doubt it. Look at Leorio's bony arms he couldn't lift peanuts!"

Killua grins "Then what do you think he is?"

I think "Going by Hisoka's scale his more an _Emitter_, _Emitters_ have short tempers! And he has a very short fuse..." Killua laughs lightly as I smile.

I rest my head on Killua's shoulder, waiting for Leorio.

I almost fall asleep while Gon and Leorio do some research.

Leorio suddenly yells, waking me up "Huh? Swap?"

I get up with Killua, so we can listen as well "Swap. An auction technique, slang for exchange of goods, also see Bind."

Leorio responds confused "What's bind?"

Gon clicks the word "Bind. The seller names a condition besides money as their price. The winning bid will be the one that comes closest to the meeting that condition."

Gon looks more confused "Condition?"

Killua retorts "No idea what it that means."

I retort "Really...? A condition is usually when something is a requirement, like... If the condition whether Killua is or isn't, and the requirement being happy. The condition of happy needs to be met..."

Killua retorts "You lost me..."

I sigh "Fine look at this way. Playing poker, where the condition is, you have to beat me in order to win... better."

Leorio smiles thinking "So that's it... there's another kind of auctioning..."

I freak "Killua... I have a bad feeling about this!..."

**Time Skip**

I frown, sit at a desk outside as my eye twitches "Leorio can you explain again why I'm doing this..."

Leorio frowns "Because out of the four of us, your remaining!" I frown at Leorio, pointing to Gon "Then why is he doing this as well..."

Leorio retorts as he whispers in my ear "Because I'm the brains and you're the brawns!"

I sigh, whispering back "But Gon's far more stronger than me..."

Leorio smiles, sticking his thumbs up at me as I sigh "Come on down! Let's have some conditional auctioning fun! Here's what's up for the bid. A diamond worth three million."

I chuckle as Killua frowns holding the ring like his some butler, presenting trial dishes. "The ring comes with the appraisal of store where I just brought it. Arm wrestling will decide the winning bid. The first person to beat either of these boys wins the diamond. You must pay a 10,000-Jenny entry fee. Now, let's start the auction!"

Leorio gets handed 10,000 Jenny by two different people. They sit down at the desk in front of Gon and I.

Leorio responds "Ok, clasp hands. Are you ready? You get a single round! Ready... Go!" The man clenches my first as he struggles to push my arm.

I sigh, pretending to struggle as Gon is trying to pull the same stunt, doing a far better job than me with his poker face.

I grit my teeth, trying to swing my arm so his winning. When he least suspects it I clench harder, pushing his hand slowly to my side, holding on the last few moments before slamming his hand down softly.

Leorio sighs "It looks like these guys were so close, next please." Leorio keeps the matches going as I continue to fake struggle with great difficulty.

**Time Skip**

Hours past by as Gon and I rack up some wins. Until a peculiar young girl stops by.

Leorio speaks in delight "Okay, next person, please."

The girl hands cash to Leorio "Well, we have our first female challenger! Take your pick!"

The Girl looks at both of us, deciding to pick me. I sigh, putting my right hand on the desk.

She responds quietly "Let's have a fair contest." I nod slightly confused "Oh, yes sure."

She grips my hand as I sense something different about her, thinking _Oh shit she's a Nen user!_

Leorio starts the match "Ready... Go!"

She pulls down hard, giving me little to no time to prepare.

She takes the lead, getting me half way. I struggle to keep myself from further losing.

I pull hard, focusing more _Nen_ into my arm which Killua notices the spike. As I pull back hard getting back to the half way mark, I continue to push even harder.

I grit my teeth, pulling even harder, slowly reaching the end of the table.

I smack her hand against the table as Leorio responds "Oh, too bad! You lose!"

I sigh, breathing heavy as she responds calmly "Thank you very much."

I smile "No problems, you got some great arms on you."

She nods, getting up to leave as Killua walks over to me "You nearly blew your cover and almost lost in the process what happened."

I whisper "She's a lot stronger than she looks... I had to dig out most of my _Nen_ just to beat her... Who the hell was she?! A _Enhancer_..."

Killua retorts "Maybe a world champion arm wrestler..."

Leorio continues to run a couple of more matches. After a while we finally decide to end the night.

**Back in the Hotel**

I sigh "Arm wrestling is a pain... I could kill for massage right about now..."

Killua replies "I could give you one."

My head snaps in Killua's direction, seeing his usual smile.

I sigh in response "I can't ask you that I've already got you reading my dad's journal..."

Killua drags me to the bed, cracking his knuckle "It's fine... I'll be extra careful! Take off your shirt."

I frown, taking off my shirt "You look like you're ready to brake someone in two..."

Killua continues his smile, placing both palms on my arm "Like I said I'll be extra careful... oh and the first crack always hurts..."

I freak out "What crack?"

As soon as I end my question, I hear a loud crack that forces me to grab and hold onto the bed "That REALLY, really... feels... good... don't... stop... Mmm"

Killua sighs in embarrassment "Keep the sex noises to a minimum... I don't want Gon and Leorio questioning what we doing."

I nod "I think I needed that crack... I'm still worried however!"

Killua continues to massage my arm "About what?"

I purr lightly "Have I ever told you, you have really soft hands..."

Killua replies while blushing "No, but-"

I interject "Sorry, I got lost in the bliss, as I was saying that woman or girl had some funky strength... I had to tap into my _Nen_ just to combat it."

Killua nods "Hmm, I say she already did a number on you. Judging by that last crack your arm was dislocated I'm surprised you were able to hold on and somehow win." I nod in the bed, moaning into it.

Killua groans "Can you stop that...! Oh yeah, I think I know where Vastorie is..."

I look up in shocked "Where?"

Killua replies "He mentions something about being lost in his world..."

My eyes freeze, looking down at Killua through the mirror "He buried himself in his own hell..."

Killua lifts and eyebrow "His own Hell?"

I shake my head "Sorry, you said he mentions it correct?"

Killua nods "Yeah, he mentioned it I could read further into it if you'll like I-"

I cut Killua off "No! It's fine..." Killua looks at me with concern "Are you sure? I could do it for you..."

I shake my head "Trust me... I don't want your two to ever meet..."

**Killua P.O.V**

_What's that supposed to mean?! Wasn't it you, who wanted to date me?!_

I frown "What do you mean by that?"

Daniel sighs "Well... my Dad isn't... subtle... He just invades people's privacy... His the one that started the whole **Harem** joke..."

_You're dad... was the one who started that joke... I feel sorry for you Daniel... Still funny though..._

"There must be another reason..." I muse as Daniel nods "Yeah... he drew those pictures involving sex because he found out I liked you... It's his way of saying, your growing up I'm proud of you..."

_Jeez... I can't imagine living we a dad like that..._

"What was Nathaniel like?"

"Well... he wasn't invasive, a little strict but he acted as a brace if Vastorie got out of hand... Now his gone well... Expect question like... How **was** your **first** time? Did you listen to my **advice**? How many times did he **scream **your name?"

I blush, retorting out loud "What is wrong with him...?"

"He has no sense of boundaries... that's all..." Daniel sighs.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Killua nods as he pulls away, with flushed cheeks "How's your arm feel?"

I stretch it a few times "Like I could arm wrestle a couple of hundred people not that I would want to..." I pick up Killua, hugging him on the bed "Thanks I needed that."

Leorio walks in "Hey guys are-"

Leorio stands there for a couple of seconds as we look in his direction waiting for him to speak "I can see your busy..."

As Leorio closes the door, we barely hear him speak outside "Daniel and Killua are sleeping they must be really tired."

Gon whines "Oh~ can't we just wake them up?"

Leorio retorts "No!"

Killua and I look at each other as I muse in shock "Did... Leorio just miss interpret our current situation?"

Killua nods as he calls out to Leorio "It's not what it looks like and we're coming!"

As Killua throws me my shirt, I catch it, putting it on.

We head into the room as Leorio responds "Are you sure I wasn't interrupting anything?"

Killua nods, peeved that Leorio even went there "No!"

I nod "Just because your imagining it, doesn't mean we are actually doing it!"

Gon responds confused "Doing what?"

Killua blushes from Gon's comment as Leorio holds out his hands, redirecting the flow of the conversation "Nothing, nothing. Anyways currently, we have a 3,000,000 Diamond and 2,400,000 Jenny in leftover cash... and we also have the 5,000,000 Jenny from the arm wrestling, 2,750,000 from Gon and 2,350,000 from Daniel."

Leorio counts the money "That gives us a total of around 10,400,000 as well as the 300,000,000 extra Jenny from Daniel that makes it 310,400,000. That's a start but we still need to turn this into 9 billion, the minimum opening bid for Greed Island... I don't see how we can manage that through legitimate channels."

Gon smiles slightly "I wouldn't call arm wrestling legitimate."

Killua thinks out loud "All the challengers towards the end were half desperate losers trying for revenge."

I sigh, massaging my shoulder "Very desperate..."

Leorio retorts "That's fine, that was my goal in fact!"

We retort together "Huh?"

Leorio goes on to explain "We want as many people as possible to embellish the tale."

I retort "You wanted to use Gon and I just to spread rumours... why?"

Leorio grins "The arm wrestling was meant as bait."

I reply in confusion "Bait... for what the steroid pumped arm wrestling pros..."

Leorio smiles "No, to draw out the moles."

Gon responds confused "Moles? Why do we want moles?"

I turn to Gon "He meant moles as in people, not actual animal moles."

Gon retorts "What there are people moles?"

I face palm as Leorio responds "Pipe down now. I'll explain everything."

I sigh, responding casually "Does this mean I have to do more arm wrestling?"

As Leorio grins, I look at Killua with concern as he shrugs his shoulders. Killua pokes my nose "At least you're not the one that looks like the presenting lady! I just hold a ring and stand there like a statue."

I lift up my hands "Ok... ok I do something a little bit more entertaining then you... but I know what I would rather be doing."

Leorio makes the gagging sign as I retort "I can see what you doing Leorio! And it's not nice!"

I get up, heading to the bedroom "I'm going to head to bed you coming along Killua?"

Killua nods "Sure."

We head in for the night, seeing as we will be getting up early to arm wrestle. I decide to do some reading before sleeping.

I groan lightly as I scrunch my hair "What is going on with this book it's written in another cipher code." As I hear a soft breathing, I move the book out of the way, seeing Killua asleep on my legs with the book in his hand.

I tug the book away, putting them both in the draws next to me. I grab Killua slowly moving him up careful enough to not wake him. I turn off the light, going to sleep as well with a smile on my face.


	32. Spider Season!

**The next morning**

Leorio announces to the groups of people passing by "Come on down! Let's have some conditional auctioning fun! We have a diamond worth 3,000,000. The winner will be determined through arm wrestling. The first person to beat either of these boys wins the diamond. You must pay a 10,000-Jenny entry fee."

We hear muttering from the crowd about us being kids until one responds "Don't bother, both of those kids took on five hundred people yesterday. Over eighty people ended up with broken arms the green one was the cause of 20 of them while the one in black with the pissed look broke 60."

I frown, thinking _I'm not pissed! I'm just annoyed that I'm forced to do this!_

As some big guys push their way through, Leorio responds "Oh, do we have our first challenger?" A short man responds "No."

I see Leorio look down at the guy "Huh?"

The little man continues "I already know that my man can't beat either of your kids. I was watching yesterday."

Leorio retorts "Then what do you want?"

The man grins "Interested in making some real money? I know where you can make big bucks instead of the pocket change you're getting here. You can make hundreds... NO, THOUSANDS of times more."

Leorio grins "Lead the way."

The man leads us as Gon decides to ask "Are they moles?"

Leorio whispers to Gon "Yeah, looks like we landed a big fish."

Gon responds confused "Huh? Fish?"

I can see Leorio get angry at Gon as I hold up my hand, telling him to not bother.

Leorio sighs "Stop talking. It doesn't matter!" The man stops in front of a building "Here we are."

We take a elevator down, leading us to an open arm wrestling championship. Killua responds "Oh! I can feel the bloodlust."

The man continues to explain "The arm wrestling competition here accepts all new comers, and it pays out. The spectators bet on each match, and the winner receives ten percent of all bets placed. We're talking billions of bets on each match."

Leorio retorts smiling "That would mean millions with each win!"

The man grins slightly "You could win even more... I'll be taking fifty percent of your earnings as my commission."

Leorio retorts "Fifty percent. Isn't that a little high?"

The man interjects "You can't participate unless I enter your name."

I retort "Move it Tiny! I bet I could pull it off..."

The guy laughs "But if you sign up under my name you can bet your own money. You'll get great odds with that kid, and earn back our stake a hundred times over."

I hold up my hand before Leorio can respond "Then I'll sign up under my name, and they can bet whatever! Besides, they don't know that I know them. I recon I could **persuade** them to sign up Gon... what you say Leorio?"

I can see Leorio shifting looks between us.

**Time Skip**

After managing to persuade the guy to sign up Gon under my name, the judge asks "Well? Are there any challengers?"

I point to Gon "We have one over here! I recon he could beat that guy easy."

The man looks confused as he nods "Huh? Very well."

The lights turn on as everyone looks confused. A strange looking man jumps in, wearing a short almost bra like black tank top and a black thong, announcing in a girly tone "Sorry, but the arm wrestling is cancelled! We'll be doing some conditional auction now!"

Leorio runs in front of us confused, grabbing onto the tiny man "Why was it cancelled?"

The man stutters "U-Uh, I don't know."

The weird guy continues as he looks over the crowd "To win, you must play hide-and-seek! We'll start by passing out flyers!"

One lady hands me a flyer with pictures of some random people "Examine the pictures on the flyer. Those seven people are your targets!" I look over, tapping one of the pictures "Hey wasn't this the girl that arm wrestled me?"

As I overhear one of the people speaking, I peer off to the side in their general direction "Hey, are those the ones responsible for what happened last night?" Another man speaks beside him "Yeah, you mean the attack on the auction?"

The strange man starts to speak again "In order to win the bid, you must capture and deliver a target to us. For each target brought in, you will receive a nice sum of 2 billion Jenny!" As I whistle, I muse under my breath "Wow... they must have really pissed off, some really important people."

The strange guy responds "There is no time limit. It doesn't matter if the target is dead or alive. Please contact us once you've captured one!"

Gon responds "Two billion each?"

Leorio responds with a smile "If we catch them all, we'd have 14 Billion!"

I retort lightly "It won't be that easy..." The strange guy continues his speech "It'll cost you 5 million Jenny to participate!" Leorio responds to us "We're joining in!" before I could look up and stop him, Leorio had already signed up.

I sigh, looking at Killua slightly stressed. We take our leave, exiting through the crowd.

Leorio talks "We need to hurry."

I retort "You stupid idiot it's not going to be that easy!"

Leorio looks confused at me "Huh?"

Killua responds "Either way we are in no hurry they won't be able to catch our targets. After all. the mafia's having trouble handling them."

I look at Killua "What did they do to the mafia?"

Killua looks sternly at us "This conditional auction is nothing but a bounty hunt. In other words, the Mafia is admitting that, alone, it can't capture these targets."

I look at the flyer with the faces "Who are these guys anyway?"

Killua speaks up "I just heard that the underground auction was attacked last night."

I nod at Killua "I heard that too."

Leorio responds mortified "The underground auction? Was it them? So that's why there's a reward for their heads?"

Killua chuckles slightly "Yep, they must be nuts to steal from the Mafia and we already know who would be crazy enough for that."

I look at Killua "Who?"

Leorio responds "The Phantom Troupe!" Killua nods as I look back at the flyer "So these are the masquerades behind my family's Murder..."

I chuckle almost in insanity as my aura slightly extends, a little too much to my liking "Fuck alive! I'm bringing in everyone of those fuckers dead I don't know if we can get a reward for every one of them after I'm through with them..."

I laugh as I feel an hand shake my arm.

I turn slightly, seeing an eerie presence smiling at me. I snap awake after feeling a burning sensation on my cheeks "What the hell did you do that for?"

Killua retorts "You had an extreme case of the munches just now! You had a massive blood thirst aura that even wanted me to run away!"

I sigh, looking away "Sorry... the bastard is exploiting my weakness family and lovers..."

Killua responds "Tempest?"

I nod as Gon and Leorio look at each other confused "Tempest?"

Gon looks away, remembering something "Oh, right... I wonder what's Kurapika up to?"

Killua responds "Yeah, he should be in the city, but he hasn't made contact."

I nod "He could be busy... you know with the stuff going on!"

Gon nods "I'll call him..."

Gon rings Kurapika's phone as he sighs "He isn't answering."

Leorio responds "Could it be possible his working?"

Killua looks up "Working?"

Leorio nods in response "I heard that he's been working as a body guard. Probably for some VIP... He's trying to track down the Scarlet Eyes, so it must be someone in the underworld."

I retort "You could have told us that before we rang! Body guards work day and Night."

Gon responds, thinking out loud "What if he was guarding that person at the auction house and he got caught up in the attack?"

Leorio is about to say something as I interject "I highly doubt it if the Phantom troupe is involved he would be on high alert, his got some serious spider issues. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already on their tail."

Leorio nods "It's possible that he's already captured two or three."

Gon nods, slightly concerned "I hope you two are right..."

I look at Killua "I hope I don't have to resort to my Specialist ability..."

Leorio thinks for a moment "Let's hit up a cafe and see if we can find any information on them."

I nod "Great idea but I highly doubt that there is any information on them what happens if one or two of them are hunters? Couldn't they cover their tracks?"

**Time Skip**

We sit on some computers, typing away to see if there is any information on any of the members.

Leorio sighs "No good... nothing! I've got nothing."

Killua sighs "That two billion reward per spider is attractive, but finding them will be impossible."

Gon nods "Yeah..."

I sigh "Even if we find one and capture them... they are quite tough, that girl alone dislocated my arm during the arm wrestling match. And if the other members are stronger than her we are in for a real treat. I vote Gon to hold them down!"

Gon gets up suddenly with an idea "Hey, we could ask for concrete information on the Net. Like the Troupe's current location. We could offer a large reward." I retort "Hey we not made of money and we are technically doing it for the money."

Gon pulls out his Hunter Licence "It'll be fine."

I smile in amusement "Why didn't I think of that?"

**The next day**

Gon smiles as he holds up his bank book Leorio exclaims "That's crazy... You actually have money."

Killua responds "Man, you really pawned your Hunter License? You're insane."

I sigh "And to think Gon might have actually had a great idea..."

Gon ignores my comment smiling "So, what should we do first?" Leorio smiles "Let's start by purchasing a Southernbees catalogue."

We head over to Southernbees to pick up a catalogue. The lady hands us the catalogue "Here is this year's Southernbees auction catalogue."

Gon takes it "Thanks."

Gon searches through the book "Here it is Greed Island!"

I look over "So theirs seven copies for sale... that's not many..." Killua nods as he looks over it "The minimum starting bid is 8.9 billion. Just as expected."

Leorio decides that we hit the market.

As we are walking around, Leorio speaks up "Now we wait for the information to come in. First, we catch one of the spiders and make them tell us where the rest are hiding, so that we can bag them all."

Gon stops, looking over a weapon.

Leorio is the first to turn around "What's wrong, Gon?"

Gon mutters "This is..."

Killua responds "Oh, a Ben's Knife."

I look at Killua "By Ben, you wouldn't happen to mean Ben the killer Ben?"

Killua nods "A hundred years ago, a mass murder designed it. He was a famous blacksmith. That is one of his original works. It's a lesser-known piece that a lot of rabid collectors are after. So, you recognized it, Gon?"

Gon shakes his head "No, I didn't." Killua looks confused "Huh?" Gon goes on to explain "It happened to catch my eye, so I got curious and I used _Gyo_. That's when I noticed a faint aura on it."

Leorio responds confused "_Gyo_?"

I grab the knife from Killua, dragging my finger along the blades surface "_Gyo_ is an extension to _Ren_, that allows you to sense _Nen_ surrounding someone. And it also allows you to see things hidden for example, Hisoka's _Bungee Gum_... Your right Gon, it has a faint aura on it."

I hand it back to Killua as his eyes light up "Right! There's another way! Another way to make money. Remember how four-eyes mentioned that really talented people use _Nen_ without even realizing it themselves?"

I blush "That sounded somehow directed at me..."

Killua looks up at me with a wide smirk as Leorio responds slightly confused "Who's four-eyes?"

Killua responds "Wing-san. He was the one that taught us _Nen_. If we search for items with aura on them, like this knife..."

I respond, grinning at Killua "It's likely some genius made them!"

Gon exclaims "I get it! We find hidden gems."

I nod "Then we auction the items at a higher price!"

The shop dealer exclaims "If you want that, write down your price."

I look confused at the man as Killua responds "Customers are supposed to name their own prices?"

The man nods "Yeah, that's how this market works. You write down what you're willing to pay, and when time expires, the highest bidder wins the item. Understand? Popular items will see their prices shoot up."

Killua smiles "I get it now."

Killua marks down a price on the knife as he gets up "Well, this is the plan let's spilt up and get started."

Leorio replies "I'll check the online forums."

I lift up my hand "I may not be able to be much help in finding items, but point out the stores and I'll make sure we stay on top and still bidding."

Killua points out "If a bidder has already been placed, enter one that's 2.5 times higher. Even if you end up bidding too high, you'll succeed in discouraging any rivals."

Gon nods as he runs off "Okay!" Killua heads off as he nods "See you soon."


	33. Bargain Wars!

I follow Killua, holding onto my journal while I note down any items that Gon or Killua checks out, as well as their location. Killua begins to notice that there is another bidder, one that has the same ideas as us.

As Gon calls him, Killua responds "I found a couple of items, but both bids already placed by **Zephile**..."

I nod at Killua, speaking loud enough for Gon to also hear me through the phone "While running around I noticed his name trying to outbid us."

Killua nods at me "After I entered a bid 2.5 times higher, he multiplied that by 4."

Gon responds to Killua, although it's barely auditable.

Killua replies to Gon "No... Keep placing bids until the deadline. There are three of us so we should be able to win some."

I nod at Killua "On it!"

**Time Skip**

We managed to win some of the bids.

Killua exclaims "So ultimately, we won three and lost one." Gon nods "Zephile managed to win the weird pot."

I nod "At least we got some good items."

Killua smiles, making my skin tingle for some reason "Well, that wasn't too bad. Let's take these to the auction house now."

_Damn... Killua has been getting on my nerves for some reason. And not in a bad way either... _

_I've been wanting him more than ever, lately..._

_Has Killua been touching my hair... And my aura wants me to embrace Killua... Hold him tight and to never let him go... It's as if it warning me to not let go of him._

**Time Skip**

The man shakes his head "Sorry but the auction house cannot accept any additional items, once the catalogue has been published."

Killua sighs "Isn't there any way? We really want to auction these."

The guy thinks for a moment "Hmm, I suggest that you give the trade market a try."

I look confused as Killua and Gon exclaim together "The trade market?"

The man nods as he hands us a map, pointing out the location.

We nod, picking up our items, heading over to the trade market.

Gon gets giddy "The trade market... Professionals will be here, so if one of these is genuine, we should get a great price."

I smile "If not I'm sure I can rip them off... somehow... with great difficulty."

Killua sighs "But I wanted to sell these at the auction, though."

Gon smiles at Killua "How much you think we'll get?"

Killua smiles back "Let's find out."

We head over to a pawn shop, placing down the items on the desk. Killua takes over "We manage to find these in the cellar."

The man exclaims "Oh, you found these in your cellar?"

Killua smiles cutely as I turn around, thinking _Killua is so CUTE!_

Killua keeps the conversation going "Yep, Dad said to sell them if the price was right."

The man nods "These are wonderful pieces, Only fifty copies were printed, and yours has a single-digit serial number and to top it off an authentic autograph."

Killua continues to smile as I turn around, looking at the man.

The man thinks "I'd guess it's worth at least 150,000." Killua and Gon smile as the man picks up the doll next "This antique doll is also excellent... it's in great shape, and pristine condition of both box and doll raises the value. I'm estimating 300,000."

Killua winks at us and the man stops, looking over at the last item "However, this one isn't worth much, unfortunately. The box and statue are from different periods. The box was made recently... the statue is rough and doesn't adhere to any theme. I'd say it's only worth 1,500 Jenny."

I sift my eyes over to the man, thinking _Let's work my magic..._

I retort out loud "Hey, old man I recon your jibbing us!"

The man nods "However, that would be its appraisal as an artwork. The wood itself is quite valuable. So I'll make you an offer. If you sell me the painting and doll for 420,000, I'll buy the wood for 80,000."

Killua exclaims "A total of 500,000? What do you think?"

Before Gon can answer, I interject "How about 750,000!"

Killua retorts "EH!"

The man shakes his hand in front of us "I doubt anyone will quote you a better price than what I have to offer. In the mean time, let me check this wood's age out."

A man calls out behind us, stopping the shop keeper from moving "Wait! Put down that statue."

I true around, looking at the man. The shop keeper is caught off guard, making me question the man's true motives "Wh-Who are you?"

I lift up my hand "I presume your Zephile...!"

The man(Zephile) doesn't answer me, only pointing to us "Don't let him scam you, kid. He's offering a fair price for the painting and doll, but his lying about the statue!"

I turn to the shopkeeper "I knew there was something shifty about you."

The shopkeeper stutters again "I-I never lied!"

The man(Zephile) objects "Really? No collector would pay 80,000 for that wood. You're interested in the contents of that statue!"

I turn, looking confused at the statue.

The man(Zephile) walks up to us, explaining what it is "It's a wooden trove."

We retort together, more confused than before "A wooden trove?"

The man(Zephile) nods "Three hundred years ago, these were a popular way for the wealthy to hide their money."

I respond by lifting an eyebrow "In a wooden statue...?"

The man(Zephile) nods "If it's real, there should be valuables inside. You planned to steal the contents, while pretending to check it's age!"

The shop keeper starts give away his motives, through his voice "I-I would never do that..."

Before I can say anything, a tall man enters from the back "Can you prove that this is a genuine wooden trove?"

The man(Zephile) retorts "What?"

The tall shop keeper exclaims "The wood is certainly over three hundred years old. But that only tells us the material's age. The statue itself could be modern. This technique is known as hoodwinking, boys."

I respond confused "Hoodwinking?"

The man helping us(Zephile) responds "He's referring to a counterfeiter trying to trick a professional appraiser. But that isn't what I'm doing. Here's a seam that an amateur would never recognize. The seam contains an adhesive used back in that period."

The tall shopkeeper grins "You're insisting this is a real wooden trove? BUT, it is possible that this was opened once to swap out its contents, and the statue was reassembled. We'd call that a dud. It's called double-dipping, placing new adhesive on top of the old to create a dud. But only an amateur would try that. A professional would melt the adhesive with a flame, before resealing it. That way, it would appear as though the statue had never been opened. That's know as welding."

Gon is impressed as I'm not the slight bit amused.

The other guy(Zephile) retorts "It hasn't been welded. If fire was used, the wood would be scarred or the adhesive would have discoloured." The tall shopkeeper retorts back "Even pros have a hard time weighing those details. I can't trust you."

The man(Zephile) exclaims "I'm a pro appraiser! I swear by my eyes... This is a real wooden trove! It's never been opened, and the treasure inside hasn't been swapped out!"

The tall shopkeeper responds calmly "Okay, let's assume that this is a genuine wooden trove. If the contents have been swapped out, what would you do?"

The man(Zephile) exclaims after a short stare down "I'll be your slave for the rest of my life." The man smiles, slapping his partner on the shoulder "Give up!" The guy hands him a chisel as the guy(Zephile) cracks it open, revealing treasures hidden in the wooden statue.

Killua and Gon are amazed "Wow! Awesome!"

I grin at the man(Zephile) "I think we found someone who puts Leorio and myself to shame..." The man(Zephile) leads us out as Killua exclaims while we follow him "Oh, so your Zephile."

Zephile nods as Gon exclaims "Thanks, Zephile-san."

Zephile responds "You don't need to thank me. Consider it give and take. twenty percent sounds fair. My cut when you sell the treasure." Killua exclaims slightly pissed "You're going to rob us?"

I respond "Killua, It's only fair. He didn't have to help us and we could have gotten scammed in the process..."

Zephile nods "It's my fee for providing advice."

I look at Killua "Scratch that, he is robbing us!"

Zephile retorts "That's uncalled for!"

Gon just turns to us "I don't see a problem, after all he did help us back there." Killua responds to Gon "Now, look here... we need to collect as much Jenny as we possibly can. I might be willing to buy him lunch."

I frown at Killua as he continues "Not in that way Daniel!"

I smile Zephile responds "Really? Then I'll settle for that."

As we look confused at Zephile, I speak up, questioning Zephiles motives "His easily persuaded..."

**Time Skip**

Killua and I start to eat as Gon speaks up "So, Zephile-san..."

Zephile looks up "Hmm?"

Gon continues "I feel so bad, so we'll pay you a fee."

Killua retorts "There you go again!"

I interject "Damn it..."

Zephile responds "Nah, it's really okay. In return, just tell me something. What was tipping you off to bid on these items?" We look at each other as Gon responds "Is it okay to tell him the truth?"

I interject "Not the complete truth remember what Wing-san said..."

Killua nods "Still, it beats paying him."

Gon goes onto explain why we bided on the items as we finish eating our meal.

Zephile responds "I see, _Nen_ aura..." I yell at Gon "I told you to tell part truth not the whole truth!"

Zephile smiles "If you're telling the truth, that explains why you brought the statue, not realizing something was hidden inside. So, why you need money so badly?"

Killua responds "We can answer that question but not for free. Afterwards, you have to answer our question."

Zephile nods "Sure, that's fine."

I nod, continuing off Killua's last response "We looking to bid on an auction item that's really expensive... that's why we need to raise money."

Zephile gets intrigued "Oh, which item are you interested in?"

I look at Killua as he responds "It's our turn now. You estimated that this treasure was worth 300 million, right? Could we receive that much at the trade market?" Zephile responds slightly confused "At the trade market? They mainly deal in hard cash... If you show up abruptly you won't get a fair price."

Gon exclaims "What?"

Killua looks down at his drink slightly sad "Seriously?"

I turn to Zephile "Choose your words wisely... You hurt Killua, I'll leave you traumatised for life!"

Zephile grins "So you two are together... I'll repeat my question from earlier. Which item do you want?"

I answer him with a stern look "Greed Island."

Zephile responds "Oh, that ridiculously expensive game?"

Killua interjects "How much is that weird pot that you brought worth?"

Zephile responds as he looks at it "Huh? This? It's garbage absolutely nothing at all."

This peaks my interest "Gon you need to work on your _Gyo_ if that's the case..."

Gon pouts as Zephile interjects "Why do you want that expensive game? I believe it costs 6 Billion?" Killua responds "The asking price is 8.9 billion. We're looking for his dad. That game has a clue inside."

Zephile responds "Oh..."

Killua asks another question "Why did you choose that pot? If you knew the wooden trove was real, shouldn't you have bid on the more valuable item? But instead you went for that pot, why?"

Zephile sighs "You see... I made this pot."

I grin widely as Killua and Gon exclaim "Huh?"

Zephile lifts up his arms "But it wasn't an original creation. It was a replica. In other words, a counterfeit. When I was a destitute, this was how I made Jenny. Once I became an appraiser and began earning money, I quit doing that. When I saw how poorly these are made, I felt mortified! So I browse the markets and buy them back."

I respond "You must have felt real~ guilty..."

Killua interjects "How much would a real one cost?"

Zephile interrupts Killua, seeing Killua make a cute face "It's my turn! Gon, what does your dad do?"

Gon smiles "He's a Pro Hunter."

Killua yells at Zephile "HOW MUCH WOULD A REAL ONE COST?"

Zephile answers quickly "Forty to fifty thousand."

Killua sits there pissed as Zephile continues "Is that so? A pro Hunter, huh? There are a few in the antiques world, and not one of them is ordinary. Wouldn't it be impossible for you to find him alone?"

Gon exclaims "It'll be fine. I'm a Pro Hunter, too."

Zephile responds curious "Huh? Seriously?" I retort "His not lying I'm one too!"

I hold out my card as Zephile looks utterly confused between us.

Gon smiles "Okay, your turn to ask a question."

Zephile thinks for a moment "Okay, this is my final question. Can I help you with anything?"

We look between each other confused from his request "Huh?"

Zephile continues "If you want to make money at an auction, you'll need an appraiser. You could even say that with an appraiser, you can always turn a profit. You can set the price you want to pay me. How's that?"

I respond smugly "If I was was to set the price, I would make it so you do it for free. So instead, ask Gon or Killua..."

Gon and Killua peer over to me before looking back at Zephile "Then you have to answer our last question. Why do you want to help us?"

Zephile is taken back a bit by Gon. He stares between the three of us, smiling "Because it made me happy... it made me happy that this piece of junk actually caught your eye."

Gon slams the table "It's not a piece of junk!"

As Zephile looks mortified at Gon, Gon continues to speak "It definitely holds your _Nen_. Everyone has some aura... but it's incredibly difficult to harness! You must concentrate and train for a very long time. I can tell how much effort you put into making that pot! You have a lot of talent! HOWEVER..."

Gon sits down smiling "I still think it's a weird pot, though."

Zephile sips his coffee "My eyes didn't deceive me. When you appraise objects long enough, you also become a good judge of character. I look at the sellers and the buyers too, not just the merchandise. It's a lot harder to appraise humans, than it is to appraise antiques. When I saw you, I knew right away... That I wanted to work with you. That's my answer. What's yours?"

Killua and Gon nod together as Gon smiles "Looking forward to it."

Killua nods "We'll decide your fee after we see how you do."

Zephile grins "Okay! With that settled..."

Gon interrupts Zephile "Teach me those techniques you talked about earlier!"

Zephile looks confused at Gon, taken back by his sudden out burst "You're interested?"

Gon nods "Yep! Hoodwinking, double-dipping, welding... What else is there?"

Killua and I have a stare down with Gon "Seriously... that isn't important at all!"

Gon pouts "But they sound fun! Like magic tricks!" I retort "I'll show you a magic trick it's called flying, because that's what you're about to be doing out of here!"

Killua exclaims "We are not here to have fun!"

Zephile stops us from arguing. As he gets up, we pay for the meal.

We pick up out items, leaving the restaurant.

Zephile grabs one of those toys in a egg from the machine outside "Welding is the hardest technique to see through. But recently, a new technique has surfaced. It's know as exposing. basically you plainly reveal the opened statue along with a fake treasure because people assume that you wouldn't open the statue if the treasure were fake, you can fool them. But now this technique is getting old. When people started to get suspicious, a new technique is emerged. Can you guess what it's called?"

Gon exclaims "I know! The treasure inside is also fake!"

I laugh at Gon as Zephile exclaims "Wrong!"

Killua goes next "Remove the treasure from a different place!"

Zephile smiles "Bingo! You can receive a new opening and remove the treasure, then insert the fake treasure and seal the hole. This is known as side-stepping."

Gon responds confused "Side-stepping...?"

Zephile nod, continuing on "Many veteran appraisers have been fooled. They assume the statue is real if the adhesive hasn't changed colour from the application of fire. That's how they fool the pros."

Gon smiles "You live in an incredible world."

I interject "Shifty... and yet somehow incredible!"

Gon phone rings as he answers it "Hello? What? A spider?... Got it. Let's go, Killua and Daniel." Killua and I get up "Yeah."

Zephile yells at us "What about the auction?"

Gon turns around "We'll let you handle it!"

Killua nods "Try to get us a good price!"

Zephile sighs "Huh?"

Gon smiles as we run off, leaving behind Zephile to get the job done "Okay! I've got it covered!"


	34. The Spider's Nest!

I grin as we run, heading in Leorio's direction to meet up with him.

As we run straight to Leorio, Gon explains what Leorio said over the phone "Leorio says that he found a video that has two of the targets, a man and a woman. He also said that he'll meet us there."

**Time Skip**

Leorio points out the window "They really are here. I'll ring the people who gave us the tip."

As Leorio rings the number, the person picks up "I'm the one who submitted the request... Stop looking around, I can see you. It's the couple behind your boyfriend? I'll wire the money to you know, so please confirm the receipt."

Leorio nods to Killua as he hands a number him. Killua quickly sends the money over as they rush off after seeing it. I peer slightly out the window "So they are the guys...?" Leorio nods "Okay, we should decide our next move. How do we capture these two?"

I continue to peer outside, dictating to the rest of us "First we need to figure out their strength! We shouldn't run in blind..."

Killua nods "We aren't strong enough to handle them."

Leorio responds "What was that we won't know till we try!"

I retort "I already know! I arm wrestled one of them... you want to know how strong they are? She dislocated my arm the second you said go, but I used half of my _Nen_ just to reinforce my arm to win!"

Leorio retorts "WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS NOW?!"

I glare at Leorio "Shut up and sit down before they spot you!"

Killua nods "It's true. I can also tell by looking at them. My dad once had a hit on a Troup member. One of the first few times I've ever heard him complain. Said the job wasn't worth the price."

I sigh "And your dad's relatively tough."

Killua nods "That's considered the greatest compliment a target can get. That was when he told us to stay away from the Troupe. It's been a few years, so I thought we might stand a chance..."

Leorio responds slightly scared "They're really that strong?"

I nod "You can bet my dislocated arm!"

Killua looks up "Would it help you to picture two Hisokas sitting there?"

Leorio and Gon look at Killua strangely. I sigh, looking over to Killua "It's not helping my mentality here..."

Leorio responds "That is definitely not something we can handle."

Killua looks at Gon and Leorio "So, why you think they're here?"

Leorio replies "Aren't they on a date?"

I look at the two of them, musing on the situation "I don't think we watching the same people... they look like they are scouting..."

Killua nods "No, they already noticed the other couple behind them. They're paying close attention to their surroundings. At first I thought it was just caution because of the Mafia is after them. But in that case, they wouldn't be sitting in a public place. They aren't worried at all. They're waiting for someone to find them. Acting as bait, to draw out their prey."

Killua, Gon and Leorio suddenly freak out "Did they find us?"

Killua shakes his head "The atmosphere changed."

Gon nods "I've got a really bad feeling..."

Leorio retorts "I can't use _Zetsu_ like you guys to mask my presence."

I retort "Hello, I'm in the same boat here! I'm lucky my aura is like an ocean... its expanding as long as I don't focus it anywhere they won't notice me."

Killua retorts "If we used _Zetsu_, that would attract their attention. They aren't trying to sense _Nen_. They're trying to see if there's anyone in this area who looks or act suspicious. So you'd better wipe those looks off your faces. Act normal."

As Gon and Leorio smile like idiots, I turn to Killua "I won't act normal cause you will feel uncomfortable."

Killua freaks "Except Daniel here... The rest of us should act normal..."

As we continue to watch them carefully, Killua notices them get up "They're on the move. What should we do? As I told you, we can't beat them in a fight."

Leorio responds "We'll find a way... We have to."

Gon nods "Yeah! We can't leave empty-handed."

Killua nods "Okay. Then listen carefully. Gon and I will tail them. We absolutely cannot let them spot us. We'll use _Zetsu_."

_I have this gut wrenching feeling... _

_Like something bad is going to happen if I don't go with Killua..._

_I want to go with him... But I'm bound to put him in danger..._

_What the hell do I do?!_

"I'll stay with Leorio... I wish I could join you. But Killua, you already have another problem..."

Killua responds "What?"

I look at the table "You have my _Nen_ surrounding you... I can release it... However, if something happens get out of there! If you get caught, prank call me... so I can track you at least..."

Killua blushes at comment. I lean over the table, planting a small kiss on Killua's cheek as he lights up like a Christmas tree "Alright! Jeez..."

I sigh, smiling at Killua "Do not die! Or all hell will break loose...!"

Killua activates _Zetsu_, pointing to Gon "Gon, I need you to make two promises. If they see us, we give up immediately and escape. If I judge that further pursuit is impossible for any other reason, we give up. Got it?"

Gon nods "Uh-huh."

Killua continues "The signal to stop will be one phone call. Make sure your phone's on vibrate. If they split up, we follow the woman." Killua nod at Leorio and I "Contact Zephile, and keep an eye on the auction for us."

I nod "Got it."

Killua turns to Gon "I'm guessing you've never tailed anyone before?"

Gon responds "Um... Well... During the Hunter exam. I tailed Hisoka."

Killua freaks "Really? Without him noticing?"

Gon nods "Yeah, I was on his tail for a whole day."

Killua eyes go wide as I respond "Did at any stage he demonstrate he wasn't himself like a blood thirst aura."

_Or suddenly got a raging boner for no reason?! _

_Because there's no way you could have pulled that off... Without seeing either scenario..._

Killua hits Gon on the back of his head "Ow... why did you hit me?"

Killua responds smugly "Uh, it felt appropriate. Well, then you should have no problem. Be sure to stay out of their field of vision. Okay, let's go."

I hug Killua before he goes, whispering in his ear "Please... Don't do anything reckless!"

Killua push me away, blushing madly "OK!... I've got it!"

They run off as I turn, looking at Leorio "Let's go! They should be fine... If not!, I'll go on a frenzy! You keep an eye on the auction. I'll deal with Zephile, seeing as I've met him already."

Leorio nods "Okay."

We head over to Zephile as I watch him make some deals.

Everything going smoothly until my phone rings.

I pull out my phone, groaning "What does Leorio want?"

I check the ID, seeing Killua's name, making me have a panic attack.

Zephile turns to me "What's wrong?"

I retort "Nothing! I just have to go something's come up!"

Zephile nods as he waves me off. I quickly run out, dialing Leorio's number "Leorio! They have been caught. I'm heading there now to rescue them."

Leorio interject "Hey a-"

I hang up, holding out one hand "Killua..."

My _Nen_ expands, returning to normal, crawling out to find Killua, like a moth to the flame. I clench my hand, speaking firmly to myself "I don't care what it costs me! I will save you Killua..."

I run back to the hotel, thinking _Finding Killua will take some time for my Nen to reach out to him. So during that time I'll go grab Wolfbane just in case..._

I run back into the hotel, avoiding Leorio and grabbing Wolfbane on the way.

As soon as I grab the blade, I feel Killua's presence.

I smile, thinking _I'm coming for you Killua! Don't do anything reckless._

On that note, I jump out the hotel window, running through and avoiding the crowds, making my way to him.

_PLEASE! PLEASE! Be safe Killua... _

_I don't want to lose you... _

_I've already lost my family... _

_I just can't bear to lose you!_

I pull down my mask, smiling "Please wait for me Killua... I'm coming to save you!"

**Time Skip**

I stare at the building "I can't search the entire building they would sense me by then. I can only feel 3 presences but it doesn't mean someone isn't naturally tracking me..."

I clench my fist "While I'm a _Specialist_, tracking and seeing people is easy and for some reason I can use _Zetsu_ but my overall strength is weakened and most of my _Nen_ abilities leave me defenceless... _Gyo_!"

I search the buildings floor by floor, finding Killua "So on the 5th floor... There are three people. I can see Killua. I'd recognise his _aura_ anywhere! The other must be Gon that leaves the third person... what are your abilities!"

I hide quickly, realising people are leaving the building "Why couldn't I sense those guys... I hope my _Zetsu_ is enough to hide from them." Sweat begins to drip from my face as I stay hidden. I sigh in relief, realising they have already left.

I get up, checking to see if they moved.

Killua and Gon haven't moved from their location.

I get down from my spot, making my way into the building.

I quickly run up the stairs, straight to the 6th floor and head to the room right above their location.

I press my ear to the floor, listening.

I hear Killua barely yelling at someone "WHO'S THE SELFISH ONE?"

Gon yells back "Yes, I've no idea... because I'm stupid!"

I hear a third person laugh, knowing he is the one stopping them from escaping "You kids are Hilarious! Hey, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. Just behave yourselves. I know your serious, so don't throw your lives away. Wait until The boss gets back. If he won't give his approval, you can leave. But if you try to escape, I'll kill you. Don't make me draw my sword. If I pull it out, you'll die..."

I continue to listen in _So he uses a sword huh... most likely he is a draw slash samurai or something along those lines..._

_Maybe if I'm quick enough... I could kick in his sword, but this is the Phantom Troupe we are walking about He'll probably cut through me instantly... Arrgh! What to do?! _

Gon breaks me out of my though process after suddenly yelling "I remember now! It was side-stepping! Welding, exposing... And the last one was side-stepping!"

_What on earth is Gon on about... Unless... Does he plan on taking that literary?_

"Do you remember now?" Gon murmurs.

I frown _He is going to take that literary..._

"Yeah, I sure do!"

_Yep he is... Killua just confirmed it I need to time this perfectly..._

I slide my foot on the floor, placing it in the perfect spot to kick off, still listening to Gon "See? How could we forget something so simple?"

The third person responds confused "Huh?"

Gon continues "Now that we've figured that out..."

"Let's go!"

I feel Killua and Gon's aura flair up.

The third man sighs, getting up most likely "Are you serious? You're going to die. I'm not skilled or merciful enough to control my strength."

"Fools!"

I hear a crash, making that my signal to run I kick off the floor. I bolt off, following Killua's presence.

I hear Gon yell "Killua, are you there?"

I hear Killua yell "Yeah, I'm here!"

I run up to Killua's side, smiling "Ha-yo Killua!"

Killua freaks out as I cover his mouth, whispering quickly to him "Let's play the mind fuck game!"

Killua grins as I yell "Hey Gon! I want you and Killua to run!"

"Ehh?! I'm gonna fight too!"

I look at Killua as he yells "Gon listen to Daniel he knows what his doing!"

I smile yelling "I'll head to the higher floors and take him out! He doesn't know my abilities so he has no chance, against me!"

Killua yells "You dumb ass! You should have snuck up on him! You could have killed him before he realised anything!"

I hear Nobunaga yell "Come out boy I will find you!"

I grin at Killua, running alongside with him.

As we reach outside, we bump into Gon. I smile "Now that Gon is called the mind fuck game!"

I take off my mask, smiling at them both "I was tempting to rush in... but the more I thought about it... The more I though how much of a stupid idea it would be to jump in..."

Gon pouts "Man, I really wanted to beat him up." Killua wacks me on the back of the head "What if you got caught!"

I pout "I'm safe and find, so no need to worry Killua... Anyways, aren't you going to ask how I was able to sneak up on you, without being sensed?"

Killua muses "Well for first you lied about not be able to use _Zetsu_! What else did you lie about?!"

I sigh, looking at Killua "You're only half right... I actually can't use Zetsu and Gyo unless I'm a Specialist... But I can't say why exactly why. I noticed it while training. Not only do my abilities differ between _Specialist_ and _Manipulator_... I noticed that my abilities are more... concentrated in Specialist mode. I can unleash some pretty nasty abilities... But as Manipulator..."

I hold up my hand, weaving a mask made entirely out of shadows "I noticed that I can concentrate and release my attacks more easily in Specialist modes... I cannot use _Gyo_ or _Zetsu_ outside of it..."

Killua nods "We don't have a chance. Anyways, we couldn't beat him if we tried knowing only the basics of _Nen_."

I smile at Killua "I did however managed to develop a pretty badass ability in _Specialist_ mode... I call it the **Seven Deadly Sins**!"

Killua smiles "Cool! maybe you can tell us all about it..."

As Gon smiles, Killua turns to him to ask him a question "What is it?"

Gon responds "You finally sound like yourself again. It's my job to say the crazy stuff. Your job is to stay cool and stop me."

I retort "And it looks like it's my job, to drag you out of Gon's mess! Let's get out of here before the other members return..."

Killua looks away as I pout "Oh, did I do something really reckless?" Killua slaps me on the back of the head again "You really could have died you know!" I shake my head "As long as I know your safe, my life is forfeit!"

Gon slaps us on the back of the shoulder as he runs off exclaiming "I'm counting on you two!"

Killua retorts as he runs after Gon "You're so selfish."

I smile, running after them "That makes two of us!"

Gon speaks while we running away "Well? What do we do next?"

Killua responds "That depends on what you want to do next."

Gon looks over his shoulder towards Killua "I want to defeat those guys."

Killua sighs "Well, that matches our original objective. But we'll have to improve our _Nen_ to do that. _Nen_ has the potential to give us the power we'd need to stand a chance and the fastest way to learn more would be to ask Kurapika or even Daniel."

I retort "I would be the worse instructor!"

Gon retorts "Huh? Why Kurapika?"

Killua retorts "Because Kurapika is the chain user who defeated one of them."

Gon looks confused at Killua "Huh?" I respond "What, really?"

Killua retorts "You didn't realise it?"

Gon looks confused at Killua "Is that really true?"

Killua nods "I'm pretty confident. If it's true, we have a chance because we learned _Nen_ around the same time Kurapika did. We need to learn the techniques appropriate to our abilities. And most importantly, we need the strength to fight the Troupe."

I nod "I'll pay them back for my father! Kurapika isn't the only one who can keep a grudge."

Gon looks at Killua "And Kurapika is the key to finding those answers?"

Killua nods "Yeah!" We nod at each other as we continue to bolt towards our hotel room together.

I speak up one final time "When we see Kurapika it's about time I tell you what I've been learning at home!"


	35. Daniel's Secret Talent - Part 1

As the train stops suddenly, we hear an announcement over the speakers "We will be making an emergency stop. Please watch your step, we are currently evaluating the situation."

Gon looks around as he speaks to us "Did something happen?" Killua shrugs his shoulders "Beats me."

I just sand there in silence "Something doesn't feel right..."

The announcement continues as we just sit around "Currently, all trains have been stopped. For your safety, please wait patiently."

Gon checks his phone "We not getting any reception down here, and we don't know when the trains will start moving again."

Killua sighs "That settles it... We'll have to run."

I nod at Killua "We have to move fast and quietly. Something's really wrong about this whole scenario!"

Killua nods as we jump off the train, running down the tracks ass Gon nods at.

As we reach the ground level, Gon speaks up "I'm going to call Kurapika!"

Killua and I nod as Gon dials his number "Hey, Kurapika! Whew, we finally got a hold of you... Yep, can you talk right now?... Wait! Can you give me one minute? I have something to tell you.

Killua and I ran into the Troup. Actually, they caught us. As we were escaping, Daniel decided to drop in."

Killua yells loud enough so Kurapika can hear "The idiot's lucky he didn't get killed by the others!"

Kurapika yells in the phone "WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING? DO YOU REALISE HOW DANGEROUS THEY ARE?"

I sigh as Killua holds out his hand "Let me talk." he talks the phone of Gon talking into it "I thought I knew, but after we met them, it became painfully clear. They're strong! Right now, we have no chance against them. That's why we need your assistance."

Gon yells into the phone loud enough for Kurapika to hear "We want your help."

We hear Kurapika barely through the phone "That's ridiculous! I won't help you get yourselves killed."

Killua baits Kurapika "Don't you want to know where their base is?... Do you know all of their powers?"

Kurapika yells "ENOUGH! Just stay away from the Troupe!"

Killua starts to get pissed "You're the chain user who killed one of their members, right?"

I retort "What? Since when?"

Killua hushes me "They're looking everywhere for you. If you won't treat us as friends or equals, we'll do whatever we must to help!"

Killua hands the phone to Gon pissed.

Gon sighs "Kurapika... One of the members cried in front of us."

I retort "What?"

_Why don't they tell me anything?!_

Gon ignores me "He said that he couldn't forgive whoever killed his friend. I got really mad after seeing that. I couldn't let that go. We want to stop them! Please, Kurapika..."

I grab the phone from Gon "You won't be able to pursued Gon otherwise. Believe me I tried already. I have one question for you... Do you know about Conditions?" Kurapika goes silent as he responds "I'll call you back."

I hand the phone back to Gon "He said he'll call back."

I turn to Killua "Now explain what exactly happened!"

Gon and Killua go on to explain what they looked like, and any abilities they think they had as I listen carefully.

I sigh after taking it all in "So, let me get this straight... They are a group of 13 members, Hisoka is one of the members, correct? That makes 12 if Hisoka isn't counted. And one of them has already been killed. They show no sympathy towards anyone besides their own members. They are prone to get into fight which is dissolved with a coin flip. "

Killua nods as I continue "They sound like one big family, a messed up one but otherwise together... did you manage to pick up on any of the talents?"

Killua nods "The one called Pakunoda, she shows exceptional abilities to read one's minds. I do not know the full extent of her powers but it's most likely she's able to read thoughts..."

I nod "Sounds like a Specialist or Manipulator... any others?"

_Actually is sounds like someone I already know... Zaikaria... My sister... Well soul sister!_

Killua shakes his head I turned to Gon "So this Nobunaga guy, actually cried over the loss of Uvo, was it?"

Gon nods "But they show no remorse to others!"

I sigh in frustration "They sound extremely tough and well versatile. It looks like I made the right choices so far with my _Specialist_ abilities... but I've got a long way to go to stand up against them on my level. Let's head back before Leorio does something stupid!"

Killua responds "What about you, when are you going to tell us about the _Nen_ abilities you learnt?"

I smile at Killua before responding "When the gang gets back together. I'll explain every single one I've mastered, or learned as well about the library hidden at home."

Killua nods as we head home for the night.

**A few hours later**

As we reach our hotel, we spot Leorio speaking with Zephile. We stand at the door stunned, noticing there are empty cans and packets of chips laying around. An ash tray full of smokes as well as Leorio and Zephile laughing like crazy.

Leorio turns to us, with his face is completely red from obviously drinking too much alcohol. He speaks with a slight slurr "Yeah, I'm getting into this!"

Killua sighs "Seriously... They were drinking while we were captured?"

I frown "This whole scenario is messed up. I told Leorio that not only you were captured that I was also going to rescue you... and his sitting here, chilling without a care in the world..."

Leorio turns to us "Oh, you're back? So you were captured, you're ok right? Come and have drink with us!"

Killua sighs "Are you an idiot? We're underage! And aren't you underage too?" Leorio retorts "What's your point? In my country, you can drink once you're sixteen."

Killua responds "I see."

I turn to Killua "If you grab one leg and I grab the other, how about we'll hang him outside like a flag till his head clears up, how's that sound?"

Leorio smiles at us without a care in the world. Killua turns to me "OK!"

**A few moments later**

After Leorio's head is cleared of the alcohol buzz, Killua and Gon explain what happened during their capture, to both Zephile and Leorio as I sit and listen.

Leorio sighs "I'm glad you managed to escape! I'm even more amazed you escaped alive."

Leorio yells "But that doesn't mean you get to hang me outside like a flag!"

I nod, feeling a tad bit guilty "Well... you were plastered, and there was no way we could have a conversation with you like that!"

Zephile interjects "The Phantom Troupe's that dangerous?"

Gon smiles at Zephile "Back there, one of the tricks you taught us came in handy **side-stepping**. We made our escape through the side walls."

Zephile responds with a smile "I'm glad I was able to help in some way. Experience can sometimes blind you. A con artist's knowledge might come in handy against the Troupe."

I nod "Still... I like mine better! The I want to play a game. The game is called, guess who the hell I am!"

Leorio nods "YES! There's more to being a con artist than you'd think. I haven't just been drinking myself senseless here... I've been learning a lot from Zephile and tomorrow morning we'll hit the auction. You guys coming, right?"

Gon thinks for a moment "I'd like to, but I have to find Kurapika and learn about _Nen_ from him."

Leorio retorts "Kurapika? You got through to him?"

Gon nods "Yep, but we're waiting for him to call us back."

Leorio holds up his hand "Hold on. Did you say you need to learn about _Nen_ from him?" Gon is slightly confused "I did..." Leorio responds "Why? He just learned about _Nen_ recently himself, right?"

Gon nods "But Kurapika managed to defeat a member of the Phantom Troupe."

Leorio responds in complete shock "Seriously?"

Killua nods "Kurapika must know some secret about _Nen_. Some strength that doesn't require experience or power." I nod "I can possible tell you about one of them which is Conditioning."

Gon phone rings as he picks it up "Hello? Kurapika?" Kurapika mutters something to Gon as he responds shocked "Huh? What do you mean? KURAPIKA?"

Killua responds "What did he say?"

Gon responds "The troupe's dead."

I sigh in relief thinking "That means I can cross one of my abilities to try off my list."

Killua retorts "Seriously?!"

Gon sighs "He hung up. I have no way to find out any more."

I smile "Then it's about time I tell you what I learned on my knowledge seeking at home! So which you want to hear first Manipulator or Specialist?"

Gon and Killua think for a moment as Killua answers "Leave the best for last!"

I nod "Then I'll start with the Manipulator first."

I take a death breath "First I've learn abilities from my father's achieve of _Nen_ formulas. The ones he didn't mention specifically was the _Specialist_, so I mixed and matched them, to build a strong one that I thought would work best... Now to explain the Manipulator ability."

I hold out my hand, controlling my shadow to make a large scythe "Say hello to the mastered ability, which I dubbed **The Shadow Master**... The name needs some work so sue me! Anyways using my shadows I can make anything as long as I know what it is. So far, I can only make one item at a time, and only three of them so far. A scythe, a mask and a spear... I can make the weapon stronger by using surrounding shadows, as long as it's not attached to something living..."

Killua tilts his head confused "What you mean?"

I point at Leorio "If I attempted to use Leorio's shadow to fortify my ability, it wouldn't work because his alive. Though fortifying a weapon off the bat make the item fade out quicker... give or take 10 minutes... and by then I'm pretty dam tired... If I attach my shadow to someone, I can do this."

I flick a wrist as Leorio stands up quickly "What's going on?!"

I sigh releasing the ability "Controlling someone's movements is harder... the more weaker their will... the harder it is to do..."

Killua nods "Can you take complete control?" I shake my head "I can only control peoples bodies to move in a specific pattern, so far that's either stand, dance, sit or similar movements. Anything outside of that is harder to pull off..."

I hold out my hand "To explain how these abilities work, I've set conditions, involving my _Nen_. some are my conditions while others are natural. I'll get into condition more with my _Specialist_ mode, because that's where I used it most. So my two abilities in **Shadow Master** is **Shadow Conjure** and **Shadow Control**."

Using my shadows, I manipulate a small mask in my hand "**Shadow Conjurer's** conditions so far is: One, I must know the item. Two, the item must mean something to me. and three, to fortify a weapon, I must use a shadow belonging to a tree, rock, wall or something along those lines"

I lift up a finger "**Shadow Control**, which I just used on Leorio. The conditions for that so far is I can control only one Shadow at a time, so that means one person only... And to prove this, I plan on using Leorio again, because I'm evil like that."

Leorio retorts "What?"

I point at Leorio "Hold!"

Leorio freezes in place as he yells "I can't move my body!"

Gon looks at me in shock? "What did you do!"

I smile "Use _Gyo_ and look at Leorio carefully!"

Killua and Gon nod as they look at him.

Killua responds first "His enveloped in something extremely dark and it's moving slowly..."

I nod, letting go of Leorio "I sort of got the idea from Hisoka, but unfortunately transmuter is way too far away from me. So, I settled in the Emitter to pull it off. Leorio is wrapped in my shadow, a tendril that was created entirely from my aura, and my shadow. I can only keep this up for a short amount of time so I'll make this quick. Leorio... break dance!"

Leorio begins to dance as Killua laughs at Leorio.

I smile "This is where I deploy my manipulation abilities, to move the shadow, which in turn, moves the body."

I release Leorio from the grip as he yells at me "What did you make me do...?! I don't even know how to dance!"

I smile "That was the **Shadow Control** ability... Like I said earlier Although **Shadow Conjure**, is way stronger than **Shadow Control**."

I take a deep breath, making a larger mask to cover my face. I take a deep breath... Slowly opening my eyes to speak


	36. Daniel's Secret Talent - Part 2

**Daniel's Current Look**

**Daniel **

**Age:** 13 (Current)

**Height:** 163 cm

**Weight:** 52 Kg

**Hair Colour:** Raven Black

**Eye Colour:** Azure Blue

**Looks:** Daniel has long and a little messy on the top. He has a wolfish expression and his prominent face feature is his eye pupils, looking similar to a wolf. His eyes have also been known to go darker with the weather.

He wears a Black hoody with a red Pentagram on his back and a mask (Refer to chapter 19) on the back of his head hidden under the hoody.

He wears a black shirt underneath with **badass** written in red on the shirt. He sports black jeans with black shoes. The jeans are held up with a belt of his family crest, a wolf belt buckle.

* * *

><p>As I focus, Gon and Killua look at me in amazement. I smile under the mask "You haven't seen nothing yet. Keep your <em>Gyo<em> active because this is really hard to explain without seeing it. I cannot demonstrate any of my abilities however unfortunately."

I hold out my hand as I smile "Killua, Like I said earlier, I found out that I actually can use I and _Gyo_... however only as a _Specialist_ for some reason. I can explain why _Zetsu_ but _Gyo_... I have no idea why. _Zetsu_ is impossible to be used outside of _Specialist_ mode because I have a large area to cover. If I did use _Zetsu_ it would only cover only my aura, surrounding my body. It's like having a dead signal in a single spot. My aura that covers you, as well as the aura that's surrounds the area is unmasked."

I take off my mask, clicking my fingers "Now it's time to explain the abilities. _Specialist_ mode has one ability, that has several different levels, seven of them are planned. The entire ability is called **The Seven Deadly Sins**. Each level is labelled, from top to bottom, level one to seven. **Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy **and **Pride.** Those are the Seven Deadly Sins... out of all of them, I have three useable levels, and those are **Level 7 Lust**, **Level 4 Greed** and **Level 3 Sloth**. **Level 1 Pride** is designed to be a last resort. So that makes only 6 useable slots."

Killua responds "Ok... What's the consequences of using Level one?"

My eyes darken slightly "Anywhere from extreme body fatigue, to... **Death**. It depends on how and when it's used..."

Killua nods slightly as I continue my explanation "Let me explain what **Lust** is. The ability is designed in a way to protect someone dear to me. While active, you become invincible, but you cannot do anything other than walk around, and yell at people."

I point to Killua " While **Lust** is active, I'm also in _Zetsu. _If I die, or the ability runs out, you lose your invincibility, but you gain your abilities back. I got the idea from the name itself. Lust, wanting someone. No one besides, myself can touch the person! Basically I want all of you."

I take a deep breath, continuing on "Now I can only touch one of the levels, so far, once per day. Now **Greed **is exactly what it named for. With this ability I spilt my aura, releasing it on a small area. The area that is covers around 5 to 15 weapons are conjured depending on the size of the weapon and they are randomly generated."

I hold out my fingers, lifting one for each condition "Condition one, I have no control over my choices. Condition two, if the weapon is broken I lose half of the aura created to generate the ability, while the other half, fortifies the remaining weapons. And condition 3, my favourite! No one is allow to touch any of the weapons besides myself."

Killua responds "What happens if they do?"

I smile "If another ones aura comes into contact with the weapon, it causes an allergic reaction. And they basically get burnt. However, there is a major drawback with this ability one or 2 of the weapons are actually useable in battle, while the rest shatter on impact. So the ability needs some major tweaking. And as far as I can tell, picking out the usable weapons are impossible."

I smile "Now for the best, and worse ability of the lot. **Sloth**, basically makes me the strongest, laziest person alive. It basically like having god mode activated. covers me in an impenetrable _Nen_ shield. While this is active, I cannot be hurt, but I walk at a snail pace, and my damage output is reduced to zero. The conditions are as follows:"

One, only I'm protected if someone targets someone else in the vicinity I cannot protect them, even if I jump into the line of fire.

Two, I cannot hurt others with it. I can still pick up people and throw them, but they will suffer no damage.

I take a breath as I hold out my hands "Now onto the last one **Pride**. **Pride** is an all out attack, using all my aura it creates a massive detonation. Like a bomb, the high the aura level, The stronger attack. But it's a sure kill for me..."

Killua objects "ARE YOU FUCKEN KIDDING ME! Why would you make an ability like that?!"

Gon huffs "Yeah?!"

I glare at the both of them "LIKE I SAID! LAST RESORT... I plan on never, ever, EVER!... Using it..."

I lift a finger pointing out another drawback "Using any of the abilities, leaves me really tired because pulling them off requires a large amount of aura to pull off. Around the 90% mark."

I sigh "So after that detailed explanation I'll finally explain the conditions. From what my father mentions, conditions are rules that have to be followed. The harsher the rules the more stronger the ability. Because I have a strong desire to protect Killua I used that to my advantage with both **Lust** and **Sloth**. They have a stronger powers, compared to say **Greed** and **Pride**."

I smile "So any questions?"

Killua retorts "Why would you tell us this information?"

I point to Killua "Because I believe it's about time I tell you of ways you can build _Nen_... _Nen_ isn't set in stone and it can be formed in multiple ways. That and..."

I smile warmly at Killua "You're my boyfriend and you deserve to know..."

As the rest of them sit there stunned, Killua blushes madly yelling at me "SHUT UP!"

I shrug "As a teacher... I suck! I cannot explain how you could implement conditions into your abilities, but the harsher the conditions, the more powerful the abilities output. However I would never EVER recommend putting your life on the line... Even though that makes me sound like a hypocrite... I designed Pride from my life... because I have this mental block where I don't like depending on others... Which I hate to admit in front of Killua... That ability resonated the strongest with **Pride**."

I lift a finger "So here's an example. A condition of wanting to harm those whom harm others, would make the ability strong, but if you set it to a specific type of person or people, it would become even stronger. That's what I've gotten from my father's journal so far... If you really want to learn better I suggest hiring Kurapika as a teacher. So Killua if you wanted to make an ability that works on Zoldycks and used it on me, it would do nothing."

I stagger a little bit, taking a few steps "Wow, it looks like my abilities did a number on me... If you don't mind, I need to get some rest..."

I make my way over to my room, plopping on the bed, only to slam my face into something.

I groan, getting up see what I just landed on.

What I see is my journal on the bed with something wedged in it. I scoot up onto the bed, pulling out the letter, placing the journal back into my counter.

I look at the time stamp, wondering what the time stamp. Realising its today, I laugh lightly "Oh how sweet Killua's written me a letter..."

As I realise it's not from Killua, something clicks in my head "It can't be from Killua... he was captured by the Troupe along with Gon, so..." I read the letter wondering who it's from.

_Dear Daniel_

_I write this letter to you for two reasons... One I commend you for taking on a member of the Troupe, but I think you're way too inexperienced and foolish. That being said... Son, I can see why you did it. _

_I think you should drop everything and run away with Killua. _

_I can see now that you will never be able to fit the role as a leader._

_That being said, I don't think you are useless... I believe that you're not fit for the role. Let the house fade away into history and leave everything behind. If you wish to pursue the goals of the family, I won't stop you._

_BUT! I will say this forget about the family, and focus only on Killua. He will guide you to your goal. _

_You are meant for each other. _

_Although, I would love to meet him face to face. Know that I'm always watching you whether in life or death. Scratch that, WE are watching you always!_

_Love Vastorie_

_P.S. For your first time I would recommend page 14. I guarantee you have Killua screaming your name and begging you for more. _

_I know, cause it worked on your father and my god... was he loud!_

I frown at the last note, flipping open the journal to check out page 14 "That looks easy to do..."

I slam the journal shut, I yelling "I'll do it when I'm ready! And not a moment too soon!" I sit on the bed as I pout realising there's another piece of paper that's blank.

I pick it up, realising it written in _Nen_. When I trace it with my finger tips, I only can read a few things on it.

The Cipher for the** Oath keeper** book.

I smile, whispering under my breath "Thanks dad!"

Killua walks in "What were you yelling about?"

I smile at Killua "It looks like I'm sticking around forever with you. That, and apparently both of my father's love you, and Vastorie suggested I do page 14 for our first time because..."

I quote my father word for word "**You'll be having Killua scream you name!**"

Killua blushes, hiding his eyes in embarrassment "The Lovers embrace, if memory serves me..."

I nod slightly "I don't feel comfortable doing that... don't get me wrong. I love you! But... ahem... sex is a whole different playing field..."

Killua nods as he sits down on the bed "Well, I'm not pure I've seen plenty of videos. So... yeah... just forget I said that."

I nod "Killua, that ship has already set sailed. And it's not coming back. However..."

I grab Killua, dragging him onto the bed and holding him close with his face buried in my chest. I kiss Killua on the forehead, tilting his face up.

We look each other in the eyes, locking lips for a deep passionate kiss.

As I hear Killua pant, his arms fold around me, holding me tight. Not enough to crush me, but tight enough to not want to let go.

I grab Killua by the back of the head, pushing him in into my chest so I can hold onto him tightly.

**Killua's P.O.V**

As I rest my head firmly in his chest, I'm left to think of his last words earlier

**_Because I have this mental block where I don't like depending on others... Which I hate to admit in front of Killua..._**

_What could he mean by this...?_

_I know he doesn't like to depend on others, that's a given but... **I hate to admit in front of Killua...**_

_Why would he hate that?... Maybe a part of him wants to change for me... _

_His selfish..._

_To think he wants to change for me... _

_To think he wants to help me after barely meeting me..._

_His selfish!_

"Why you keep doing this for me..." I cover my mouth, hoping that Daniel didn't hear me.

"Why...? I can't tell you exactly why... But a desire in the root of my heart... Begs, begs me to help you. And I want to do it... I want to help you no matter what, I don't know why?, or the reasons I feel this way... But Killua... I don't want to lose you..."

_Idiot... _

_Feeling can change... _

_Things can happen..._

_We could be ripped apart..._

_Anything could change this..._

"I know... Neither do I..." I whisper under my voice.

"Although, you're still an idiot! I'll lose you, before you can even lose me!" Daniel chuckles as I frown.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

_Maybe, I'm love struck or maybe, I'm just being selfish... I want to help Killua even if it cost me my life..._

_Why...? Why do I feel like it gonna hurt if I lost him... Like a feeling of having lost someone more than once..._

_I've never felt like this before with anyone... _

_So why...? Why is this happening with Killua?!_

"I'm glad you weren't harmed!" Tears stream down my eyes as I look at Killua.

Killua freezes "About that... One of them gripped my legs hard enough that when I broke out of the hold, he kind of... left a bruise there..."

I yell loud enough for the whole building to hear "WHAT? Which one?! I'm going to kill them!"

* * *

><p>Oh snap, shit is about to go down...<p>

P.S. Ask me any questions about his abilities and I'll answer to the best of my ability at the top of Chapter 37.


	37. Revival of the Spider

**AbsoluteZer0Nova **The sad thing about that is I also thought of Full Metal Alchemist while I was writing them.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

The scenery was calm and relaxing as Gon, Killua and I decide to have a picnic outside.

I notice there's a lot of families out having fun. I poke Killua "There're a lot of couples about, without a care in the world. Just check out the father and his son playing catch."

I smile as an older man grab the man playing with his son from behind, bear hugging him and following it through with a kiss on the check.

I laugh after seeing the boy's reaction "Priceless... a typical everyday lifestyle..."

_Except more groping and less caring..._

Killua turns to me "How come your not like that?"

I turn to Killua "Huh? The groping?"

Killua shakes his hands, retorting quickly "NO! I meant PDA. Your always mellow in that department or really quick that a naked eye wouldn't pick it up..."

I respond "I'm always affectionate in the public like... wait only Gon was in the area. What about... nope that was just Leorio... you're right, I'm always in the closet with these scenarios. Well, do you want me to more affectionate... in the public?"

**Killua's P.O.V**

_Maybe... It would be nice..._

_It's not like I'm asking you to make out with me-WHOA! Where did that thought just come from?!_

I blush from the thought, looking at Gon to see him smile, without a care in the world. Gon looks back at me as I sigh, whispering loud enough for Daniel to hear "Every now and then, would be appreciated... but no tongue!"

_That would be embarrassing to be caught moaning in the public..._

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I pout "Oh... but you love tongue!"

Killua blushes "In private... YEAH! But outside...NO WAY! It's embarrassing..."

I grin like an idiot, nodding at Killua "Ok, I got it... no tongue."

I lean in Killua for a kiss.

Although it wasn't long, or short either, I could have swore I heard two girls, screaming in the background.

As I pull away from Killua, he smiles. I see Gon off to the side, smiling as I focus at him.

Gon smiles with his massive cheery smile, announcing to us "Now let's dig in here!"

Killua nods as he looks at me "You ready?"

I nod slightly "If you mean hungry, then sure~. If you mean by seeing two bottomless pits, who can eat the most here. I'm bidding on Gon, his like a garbage disposal unit! The food just keeps going in..."

Gon smiles as Killua and Gon nod together "Ready, GO!"

Killua and Gon stuff their faces full of food, eating non-stop for a good minute or two before Gon accidently spits his food into Killua face in surprise "Brapika!"

_Poor Killua... he just coped a face full of food._

As Gon gets up running to Kurapika, I hand Killua a handkerchief so he can wipe his face.

Killua smiles, wiping his face clean "Thanks..."

"So, Killua..." I grin, picking up two cream pies.

Killua smiles mischievously, nodding at the very idea.

He grabs one, sneaking up to Gon.

Gon smiles at Kurapika "This is great." Kurapika is at a loss for words "Huh?"

Gon continues to smile "The spiders are dead, so you can finally focus on your main goal. You have to find the eyes of your people."

Kurapika nods as Gon continues "If there's anything we can do to h-"

Killua slams a cream pie in Gon's face, stopping him from speaking.

Gon turns around to yell at Killua "H-"

I throw another pie, hitting Gon in the face before he can finish his sentence off.

Gon yells "That's no fair!"

I smile, closing my eyes to point out "You know wh-"

I'm silenced after coping a pie to the face. I open my eyes, frowning as I lick some of the pie off my face.

Gon starts laughing at my reaction, taking another pie in the face by Killua.

Gon and Killua continue to go at it as I walk up to Kurapika, wiping the rest of the pie off my face "Hey Kurapika!"

Kurapika smiles, nodding at me "Hello, long time no see Daniel..."

I turn to Kurapika, keeping my eyes focused on Killua "So Kurapika, you glad the spiders are off your chest?"

Kurapika nods, feeling sad "I guess all I can do now is find and collect every one of my clans eyes."

I nod "In a way, with the spiders gone. You did lift a weight off my shoulders... finding out they killed my parents, well at least one of my fathers. And that it traumatised my other father... I wanted to thank you for taking one of them out. I think the one you dealt with, was the one that killed Nathaniel... Thank you..."

Kurapika looks a little taken back as I continue "I'm not going to say I wanted it to help, because Nathaniel was... Strong enough to not want to kill... And he even protected me for 12 years from it. I miss him because he means so much to me... But now, I've got a bright future to look forward to, and I wish to share it will Killua..."

"What are you telling me this...?" Kurapika pushes the hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear.

I open up to Kurapika, wanting to get a few things off my chest "Because... I respect you... Gon... Not so much Leorio, but his in there, somewhere... No matter your past, you pulled through... becoming stronger than ever!"

I look up at Kurapika, smiling "I on the other hand, am only just living life now... I feel as though I can related to Killua... but at the same time..."

I sigh, looking down at the floor "We are different... He was a tool to kill... I was a tool to control... A part of me wants to change for Killua... But, at the same time it doesn't... I have a fear of death... losing the ones close to me... I want to be strong enough to protect Killua. And I also want to be weak enough, to want to be protected by him... AND don't tell him I said that!"

Kurapika starts to laugh "You can't have one without the other..." I frown as Kurapika holds out his hands "Daniel, why don't you aim to be as strong as Killua... then you'll be able to protect each other, right?"

I nod, looking up "What about my family-well cousin issues... I don't want him to get dragged in... I want to stay at Killua's side, not kill or control for the family's desires..."

Kurapika objects "You shouldn't let anything stop you from doing what you want."

I nod, lifting a finger "I know but-" a pie slams into my face with my finger lifted.

Kurapika laughs at my reaction as I turn to both Gon and Killua "Who threw that?!"

Killua and Gon stop, pointing at each other.

I grin immensely "Since you both did it..."

I run, picking up two pies "You get one each!"

I slam one into Gon's face, throwing the other one at Killua, only to miss him by a mile.

We continue to food fight for a bit, until we fall over restless.

Kurapika calls us over, motioning us that we are going to meet up with Leorio.

**Time Skip**

Gon smiles immensely "It's been a while since we were all together last!"

Leorio nods "Yeah!"

I look at Killua who has a cute smile, licking on his trademark bunny lollipop, that for some reason his constantly been having one every day.

As we walk as a group, Gon asks Leorio "Where's Zephile-san?"

Leorio answers "He wanted to validate our check and find more hidden gems to sell. Anyway..."

Kurapika looks confused at Leorio "What?"

Leorio answers promptly "You've got this intensity about you... you seem a little more intimidating now."

Kurapika answers "Really?"

I nod "It may have to do with Kurapika's job? After all he is a bodyguard now and they have a tendency to intimidate anyone to protect their clients!"

Kurapika nods as he turns to Leorio "You don't seem to have changed much. However, Daniel has changed!"

I look questionably at Kurapika "Really...?"

Kurapika nods as Leorio interjects "And you're more annoying, too!"

I grin, retorting back at Leorio "It takes one to know one!"

Leorio growls at me as he remembers something "Oh, that's right. I heard that you defeated a member of the Troupe. Having only just learned _Nen_, how did you manage that?"

I nod "Yeah Kurapika I've been meaning to ask that too!"

Kurapika responds "If you're looking for advice on catching spiders, then stop."

Gon objects "That's not the only reason. We want to master _Ne_n. Because we'll definitely need _Nen_ in the future."

Killua responds "Besides Daniel's a hopeless teacher."

I nod "I can't argue with that... Although, if Leorio or Gon said it I would..."

Killua laughs as Gon and Leorio fume at me "Here that I can bag him but you can't!"

"And you've also tagged me." I wink at Killua as he blushes, looking away from us.

Kurapika looks away slightly "You wouldn't want my advice. It won't do you any good."

Gon asks "Why Not?"

Kurapika turns slightly towards Gon "My power can only be used against the Troupe."

Killua, Gon and Leorio look confused, and taken back by Kurapika's comment.

I ask Kurapika, a little confused to as why he did it that way "You conditioned your abilities to only effect the Phantom Troupe...Why?"

Kurapika looks away from me, standing in silence until we reach the room.

Kurapika opens his mouth to speak "Restraint and Vows!"

Gon asks confused "Restraint and Vows?"

Kurapika nods "Yeah!"

I pout "My father lied... that... lazy bastard!"

Kurapika goes on to explain, better than I had explained "_Nen_ is strongly affected by your mental state. The stronger your resolve the more power you receive. However you also incur a big risk at the same time. In return for _Nen_ power, I vowed to use it against the spiders alone. I established a rule for myself."

I nod "That explains why Lust and Sloth is stronger than Greed and Pride."

Kurapika looks confused at me as Leorio asks "What's the rule?"

Kurapika looks Leorio "If I use my chains on one who isn't a spider, I will forfeit my life."

As Kurapika's words shock everyone in the room, I look at Kurapika sternly "I can't believe you did that!"

Leorio retorts "Wait, what do you mean?"

Kurapika sighs "There is a _Nen_ blade pointed at my heart. If I break the rule, that blade will pierce my heart, killing me. This is the rule that shows my resolve. Restraint and vow. My powers is the product of pure hatred. It only works on the spiders. I'm telling you because I trust you. Don't tell anyone else!"

As I see Killua shake, I rest a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch slightly.

He gets up yelling "Why... WHY WOULD YOU TELL US SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT?"

Killua yelling, both shocks and leaves Kurapika taken back. I rest a palm on Killua, pushing him back down.

Kurapika sighs "I'm not sure. With their leader's death, I must have relaxed."

Leorio responds "It'll be fine if we keep our mouths shut."

Killua retorts "It's too dangerous. One of the surviving members can read minds. If they find out, Kurapika won't be able to beat them!"

Gon retorts "But she didn't learn anything last time."

Killua growls at Gon "That's because we didn't know Kurapika was the chain user."

Leorio retorts "Then we just have to stay away from them. They've already check you, so they think you're clean."

Killua retorts "But there's also a guy called Nobunaga. He's especially dangerous. He's looking for Kurapika, and he's still trying to chase us down."

I nod "That probably includes me, seeing as I kinda egged him on..."

Leorio asks "Is he aware that you guys know Kurapika?"

Killua shakes his head "No..."

Leorio responds "Then it's okay! As long as no one around the mind reader knows Kurapika, then you're safe."

Kurapika responds lightly "Well, I've also been in contact with Hisoka."

The group responds "Huh?"

I look at Kurapika "Does he know that you are the chain user?"

Gon retorts "Hisoka?"

Kurapika nods "He knows that I am the chain user. We made a pact, but his target, the leader of the spiders, is now dead. So I don't know what he'll do."

I respond "Probably hunt down Gon or even new targets."

Killua looks at us carefully "What do we do now? Now that we know Kurapika's secret, it's dangerous to wait around. If Nobunaga captures either Gon or me again, we probably won't be able to escape."

I retort "I could always use **Lust **it has a 30 meter radius, making you immune. She won't be able to gather any information from you, unless you open your mouth. Not only that, they couldn't harm you."

Killua nods "We have Kurapika and Daniel with us now. We should take them out before they have a chance to recover and escape. We know where their current base is. If we take too long, they might get away. We need to move fast."

Kurapika thinks on the topic as I catch Killua looking at Gon, quickly focusing on Kurapika again "They could be making an escape as we speak. We don't have time for too much thought."

Kurapika responds still in thought "The woman you mentioned is certainly a threat... but since their leader is dead, I'll do as Gon says, and focus on recovering my brethren's eyes."

Gon smiles as Killua retorts "SERIOUSLY?"

I nod "It's the right thing to do. Burying your friends is better than leaving them out to be passed from hand to hand, like a bunch of souvenirs." Kurapika nods.

Killua looks at me and Kurapika "You're sure about this?"

I point at Killua "You're going to get grey hairs before you reach 20!"

Killua sighs, unamused from my comment. He sits back down, grumbling to himself "She's a threat!"

Leorio responds "Kurapika has made up his mind. We can't force him to change it."

Kurapika responds with a smile "Sorry, Killua. However, thank you for the valuable information."

As Kurapika's phone rings, he checks it "It's from Hisoka..."

Kurapika freaks out as I look at him worried about what that crazy clown just sent him.

_Oh god... Did Hisoka just send a dick pic to him... _

"What's wrong?" I whisper, hoping to grab his attention.

Kurapika responds "The dead bodies were fakes..."

_Oh thank god, no dick-_

I get up retorting "The spiders are still alive?"

Leorio replies scared "You mean the dead bodies of the Troupe members?"

Kurapika eyes shake scared "Yeah, the dead spiders were fakes! It would be possible for a conjurer to accomplish that. DAMN!"

I object "They are a threat to my Killua-I mean Killua and us!"

Kurapika yells "Why didn't I realize this sooner?"

Killua responds "The situation has changed. What now? We're here to help."

Gon nods "Uh-huh."

Leorio and I nods as well.

"Where Killua goes... I go!" I speak firmly, making Killua blush next to me.

As Kurapika's phone rings, he answers it "Hello?... Melody? What is it?... What? The Troupe comes from Meteor City?... The reward has been rescinded?"

Killua retorts "Seriously?"

Kurapika thinks out loud "The Troupe comes from Meteor City."

Leorio nods "Makes sense... That explains why their identities are still unknown, and why the cops haven't been able to catch them."

I pout, pointing out the other fact "That... and their abilities are over powered!"

Gon asks "What's Meteor City?"

I respond "From what I've hear, a city full of nonexistent people."

Leorio nods "A city populated by people who, as far as society is concerned, don't exist."

Gon responds "There's a city like that?"

I focus on Gon before responding to him "The world is full of crazy things. You just need to know where to look."

Leorio nods "Yeah! Officially, it's unpopulated, but it's said that ten million people live there. It began as a dump over 1,500 years ago. People began to live off the garbage that was dumped there. You're allowed to dump anything there. From garbage to weapons, and even people. And the residents will accept anything left there. I've heard that Meteor City residents share a bond tinner than that between strangers stronger than that between family."

Kurapika nods "Actually, there are those who provide Meteor City with weapons and precious metals under the pretext of garbage. That would be the Mafia community."

Gon looks confused "What do you mean? But the Mafia is hunting the Troupe!"

Kurapika responds "In return, the Mafia recruited people from Meteor City."

Leorio continues "People who didn't exist, as far as society was concerned. Perfect for committing crimes. The Troupe destroyed the normally intimate relationship between the Mafia community and Meteor City. But it looks like the Mafia has decided to prioritize that relationship."

I look at the group thinking out loud "A place where people don't exist... and the Mafia is involved... seems like a typical relationship."


	38. The Spider Web

As Kurapika and Leorio leave. Gon, Killua and I stay behind. Gon suddenly decides to come up with one of his brilliant plans.

He voices it out to us "Why don't we capture a member of the Phantom Troupe?"

Killua yells "NO!"

Gon whines "Huh? Why not? You were the one who wanted to capture the Phantom Troupe."

Killua retorts "It'd be pointless now."

I nod "Gon, they **had** a 2 billion prize on their head, now they are worth nothing!"

Killua nods "With the reward gone, you'd be taking a big risk for nothing."

Gon retorts "Yeah, but capturing the Phantom Troupe would be worth it!"

Killua pokes Gon "You're getting your priorities mixed up. Have you forgotten why we're here?"

Gon responds with a defeated look "Greed Island."

Killua speaks in a firm tone "Exactly!"

I smile, thinking _I may be great at haggling, but Killua know how to handle stupidity, far better than I do._

Killua frowns, staring at Gon "The Southern Piece auction begins in two days. We need to build up our war chest!"

I nod "No money, no game!"

Gon responds "Actually, I have a great plan to get the game."

I retort "Oh~ no! I will not participate in any of your plans! You got yourself captured and I nearly went on a rampage to get back Killua!"

Killua hushes me, turning to face Gon "What's your plan?"

Gon thinks for a moment "It's a secret right now!"

Killua pulls Gon into a headlock, almost chocking him.

As Gon tries to tap out, I walk over to the window, opening it "Killua hand me Gon I'm about to throw him out this window!"

Killua yells at Gon "Stop being coy, and spit it out..."

Gon slaps Killua on the shoulder harder "You're strangling me! I'm going to die!"

As Killua lets go, I hold up three fingers, pointing out Gon's choices "You got three choices you tell us your plan, I let Killua strangle you to death or I throw you out this window, Take your pick!"

Gon responds in a defeated tone "Anyway, I'll work something out for the game. So for now, let's stick to the Troupe."

I smile "That's it... out the window you go!"

Gon freaks out as Killua asks "Do you really have a plan?"

I retort "What?! You going to believe in his non-existent plan now?"

Killua ignores me, leaving me to fume as Gon nods "Yep, but it's not guaranteed to work."

Killua responds "How likely is it to work?"

I sigh as Gon is taken back "Huh?"

Killua continues "What percentage do you think your plan has of working?"

Gon thinks seriously "Ahh, around Seventy percent."

Killua and I retort together "Seventy?"

Gon shakes his hands in front of us "M-Maybe more like sixty..."

I scratch my chin "Sounds more like a win all or lose all more like it!"

Gon smiles as Killua thinks for a moment "Okay, have it your way. I'll let you handle the game."

I retort, taken back from Killua's sudden acceptation to the plan "WHAT? BUT... AHH! Ohhh... Gon is going to be the death of me..."

I sigh in complete defeat as Killua speaks firmly to Gon "But we can't deal with the Troupe alone. We only move if Kurapika helps us."

Gon nods "Okay."

Kurapika walks in again, talking to Leorio as I turn to Killua "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Killua nods "Like always..."

Gon runs out the room towards Kurapika "Kurapika, let us help. We're willing to do anything."

Kurapika responds "The reward was rescinded."

Gon nods "I know. I want to stop the phantom Troupe. That hasn't changed."

Kurapika turns sternly to Gon "You'd be risking your lives."

Kurapika has a staring contest with Gon.

After staring at Gon for a good half minute, Kurapika responds "Okay, let's put together a plan."

Gon nods "Uh-huh!"

As Killua turns to me to frown, I could of swore I knew what he was thinking **Damn it!**

Kurapika sits down as he makes the plans, giving us our main objectives "First, we'll need someone to watch their base, and provide updates."

Killua puts up his hand "I'll do that."

Kurapika nods "In that case, the target is the woman named Pakunoda, you can ignore everyone else."

Killua nods "Ok!"

Kurapika responds "Be very careful."

Killua smiles "Don't worry, I won't push my luck."

I turn to Killua "Regardless! If you push your luck, pull out!"

As Killua nods, Kurapika continues "I'll need a driver to accompany me..." Kurapika turns to Leorio "Leorio, could you handle that?"

Leorio freaks "Huh? Y-Yeah..."

Killua smiles in amusement "It'll be fine. You'll be safe if you're with Kurapika."

Leorio turns to Killua "Hey, Killua... Don't make it sound like I was scared or something!"

Gon speaks up "Kurapika, what about me? I need you to act as a decoy, to throw the enemy off."

Gon nods "Got it!"

I retort "Wouldn't I be better for that position... I have **Sloth**, which happens to be perfect for the situation!"

Killua retorts "Hold on! Isn't that a dangerous role?

He'll have to face the Troupe members again!"

Kurapika nods "That depends on our strategy."

Killua responds confused "Strategy? What strategy will we use?"

Kurapika responds "A very simple one. While the enemy is occupied with Gon or Daniel, I'll capture Pakunoda and escape by car."

Killua responds "That sounds a little shaky..."

Kurapika nods "There are too many uncertainties for me to devise a concrete plan. I'll let Gon or Daniel decide their strategy. But I'll need one of them to draw their attention for at least half a second... a full second if at all possible."

Gon nods "One second, then?"

Kurapika nods "Yes!"

Gon starts to think of ways how he could do that.

I smile, speaking out loud "I can do it! Sloth is perfect for this scenario. It makes me immortal... But I can't do any damage or run. Depending on how fast they learn, I could keep them for a few seconds before they can realise what's going on."

Kurapika nods "Then Daniel, you take the job... IF you can pull it off!"

Gon whines "Then what can I do?"

I respond "Help Killua, or you can be a second decoy. Although, you have to remember, while **Sloth** is activated I cannot protect you!"

Gon sighs in frustration "Ok..."

Kurapika looks at the clock "We have six hours. If the auction proceeds as scheduled, the spiders will make their move before then."

I nod as Killua asks "Hey, why are you accepting our help now?"

Kurapika responds firmly "Because the risk I'm taking has increased. I have to eliminate Pakunoda immediately. No matter the cost."

I watch the group stare at Kurapika with interest as I blurt out "Your resolve to end the spiders has increased hasn't it?"

As Kurapika is taken back by my words, Gon speaks up "Kurapika, put a Nen blade in me!"

Killua freaks out "A Nen blade?"

I yell at Gon "Why? What do you hope to achieve?"

Leorio nods "Don't you remember? Kurapika will die if he attacks anyone who isn't a Troupe member!"

Kurapika yells lightly at Leorio "Keep your voice down!"

Gon points to Kurapika "Then why is there a Nen blade in Kurapika's chest?"

We stare stunned at Gon as he continues "Kurapika isn't a member of the Troupe."

Kurapika responds "What I'm about to tell you will increase my risk further."

Leorio stands up "Okay. Hey, Killua... Daniel..."

We look at Gon as he nods. Killua and I leave with Leorio, exiting the room together.

I lay on the wall next to Killua, tapping my arm impatiently "You know what?! I say we listen in as well how good are you at hiding Leorio?"

Leorio freaks out "Eh!"

Killua points at me "You're a hopeless at _Zetsu_..."

I point at Killua "Not entirely I can activate _Zetsu_ it just doesn't hide my aura completely..."

Killua nods "Ok! Let's listen in!"

We nod, rushing in to hide behind Kurapika's chair.

We listen in as they fail to notice us while Kurapika speaks to Gon "The five chains have different abilities. Two of the chains are for attacking spiders. The first is Chain Jail. The bound target is forced into a state of _Zetsu_. This power is for capturing the spiders, and this is my **Judgement Chain**. I point a blade at the target's heart, then state rules that they must follow. If a rule is broken, the target dies. As you've figured out, I pointed a blade at my own heart. At first, I devised the rule that I would die if I attacked anyone besides a spider with my chains, and I set a blade pointed at myself. But that's when I realised something. Wouldn't using them on myself be considered a violation of that rule?"

I stare into the floor for a moment, hearing nothing but silence.

After a short pause from Kurapika, he breaks the silence "It was possible I would be an exception, but I didn't know for sure. That's why I adjusted the rule. I can only use **Chain Jail** against the spiders. Meaning that I can use my **Judgement Chain** on those who aren't spiders. But first, a condition must be met."

Gon asked confused "A condition?"

Kurapika nods in response "This chain can only be used when my eyes are scarlet."

Gon exclaims "You can make your eyes scarlet now? I had to work on it! It took a while before I could deliberately turn them scarlet. I mastered the power in my middle finger by vowing to never release this chain, and always risk death. The power in my pinkie was resolved by my unique nature. When my eyes are scarlet, I become a _Specialist_."

_His a conditional Specialist like me!_

Kurapika continues his speech without missing a beat "And I can use any ability I've learned at full strength."

Gon exclaims "I'm not sure what that means, but you should be able to use your _Nen_ blade on me, right?"

Kurapika responds firmly "Yes."

Gon responds "Go ahead. You can choose the rule to set."

Kurapika responds "I accept your resolve."

As Leorio and Killua jump up, I jump into the seat beside Kurapika, grinning like an idiot.

Killua speaks up "Can you make four of those blades?"

Leorio nods "You can rescind the rule once our mission is over, right?"

Gon responds confused "Killua! Leorio! Daniel!"

I nod "After listening to your explanation, I think and I know for a fact, both Killua and Leorio would agree with this..."

Leorio continues "Since we're working together..."

"We should share the same fate." Killua finishes off Leorio's sentence.

Killua, Leorio and I respond together "What do you say?"

Kurapika sighs "The answer to both questions is yes. But unfortunately you four are wholly mistaken. I never had any intention of using my blade on you guys."

Gon retorts "Then why are you endangering yourself by telling us your secret?"

Kurapika responds "Gon, I wanted... No, I wanted to thank all of you for your resolve. Even if one of you ends up revealing my secret, I will have no regrets... I have good friends..."

Gon whines "That's not fair, Kurapika. You're actually putting more pressure on us this way."

Kurapika grins "That's was my goal."

Gon smiles "Oh, I get it now!"

As Gon begins to laugh, I look at him _I'm going to have grey hairs before I hit 20._

Kurapika turns to look at Killua as Killua speaks up "I'll head out, then. Can't waste any time."

I point to Killua before he can leave "Be safe!"

Gon waves "Be careful, Killua!"

Killua wave his at hand back to us "Don't worry, I will! I've got this."

As soon as Killua leaves Kurapika gets up "Get ready, we will be leaving soon."

I nod, swinging off the chair to walk back to my room while I wait for Kurapika to get ready.

As I walk into my room, I bump into Killua "Don't do anything reckless..."

Killua nods as I pull him into a hug. He sighs patting my back "Alright... I get it you're worried about me."

I nod, letting go off Killua.

As I'm walking into the room Killua grabs me, pulling me into a kiss "Better? Now stop worrying about me... I can handle myself, you should be the one to watch out the most. You've pulled dumber stunts than I have."

I smile at Killua as he leaves, waving good bye.

I grab the Oath keeper book, decipher the introduction.

_Each chapter is devoted to one family. _

_I'm guessing the oaths are related to the families heirlooms, however I won't know until I read the whole page. _

_I'll note down the page that's in reference to the Derekrica or now._

I get up to stretch, shoving the book back into its spot. As Kurapika calls us all to come with him, I sigh, getting up to head for Kurapika.


	39. The Dark Omen - Part 1

During the drive, Kurapika gets a call from Killua, putting him on loud speaker "What's happening?"

Killua responds "There's more buildings than before."

Kurapika sighs a little frustrated "That is most likely a Conjurer's work."

Killua replies back "Yeah, that's got to be it. These buildings weren't here yesterday. This has to be _Nen_."

Leorio retorts "Man, these guys are really crazy... They have someone who can conjure entire buildings!"

Kurapika interjects "It's safe to assume that they're rigged somehow."

I nod "Don't check them out Killua."

Killua responds "I won't! At least it tells us they're still using this place as their base. The problem is that these buildings create too many blind spots. I can only watch twenty percent of the area at a time."

"However, if you move around too much you could run into one of them." Kurapika responds.

Killua sighs "I'd like to avoid that. I mean, I have no idea what I'd do if I heard their voices behind me... my heart is already pounding."

I respond "It means move to a safe distance!"

Kurapika thinks out loud "Voices..."

Killua responds confused "What?"

Kurapika retorts "Oh, never mind. I read you. For now, return to your original position. I'll call you back in five minutes."

Kurapika hangs up as he calls someone else "Hello? Melody? How's it going on your side? I need your help with something can you ring this number and meet him at this address..."

Kurapika emails the details to Melody as she asks something which I cannot hear.

Kurapika responds "His name? It's Killua... Ok thanks Melody."

We wait a couple of minutes before I ring Killua "Killua, what's the situation?"

"The woman's here. She's with her buddies. There are six, moving together. That topknot guy's here, too. One more thing. There's one person that wasn't there yesterday. He's probably the leader." Killua replies.

I speak to Kurapika while Killua's on the phone "Kurapika... the woman we are after is in the group Killua is following, there are six people there. Nobunaga is there also!"

Gon freaks out as I continue "The leader's most likely with them... Killua can you describe him?"

Killua responds "He's wearing a black coat, with St. Peter's cross on the back. He has combed-back black hair. However I can't see his face and they're too alert. I'm too afraid to circle around in front."

I recite the details to Kurapika.

"Killua keep a good distance from them don't make any risky moves." I speak as Kurapika stops me "Let me speak to him."

I hand the phone to Kurapika "Where are you now?... There's a station nearby. Can you make it onto their train?"

I retort "I told him no risky moves!"

Kurapika turns to Leorio "Take us south."

Leorio nods "Okay!"

Leorio drives off as Kurapika hangs up the phone, handing it to me.

I take the phone, putting into in my pocket as I frown "Don't make him do anything to risky Kurapika..."

Kurapika nods as he checks the map, trying to make out where they are headed.

Kurapika rings Killua for an update, putting him on loud speaker "Killua, what's happening?"

"Melody's in the same car as they are. This train's headed toward Castor. I'm in the last car." Killua responds.

Kurapika thinks for a moment "Castor..."

Gon replies "The auction site's that way."

Kurapika sighs "So is our hotel... Keep me updated."

I lean back in the chair, sighing "I wish I could be by Killua's side..."

We continue to drive towards Castor as Killua rings us back.

Kurapika puts it on loud speaker "They got off at Liber Station. They're headed toward the Saloma Department Store exit."

Kurapika responds "That's not good."

I respond "What's wrong? Should Killua pull out?"

Kurapika shakes his head "The hotel's that way."

Kurapika hangs up as he messages one of his friends most likely from bodyguard duty.

We hit traffic lights as Leorio stops off to the side "The station's over there. Shouldn't we get closer?"

I object "No! That would make it easier to spot us. We should go on foot from here..."

Kurapika nods "If we get any closer they might sense my animosity. Daniel, Gon, the range I should stay at is the distance from here, to the station entrance. I must attack from this distance if I don't want to be noticed."

I freak out "There's way to many people around here... If I use my ability, too many people will be in danger of getting hurt. I don't know what kind of attacks they have... They could use a lot of area attack that would do severe damage to everyone around them. But I'm still willing to do it, as long as I stay away from civilians they should be fine."

Kurapika nods "Good, it will take approximately 0.5 seconds to land an attack. That's more than enough time for them to evade it. Unless they're distracted..."

They exit the station as Kurapika growls "Spiders!"

We watch them stand there for a few moments.

As they bolt off, Kurapika freaks out "They're running towards the hotel. They're fast!"

Gon yells "Can we get there faster by car?"

I yell "Not unless this thing can fly!"

Leorio nods "It's rush hour it would be faster by foot!"

Kurapika gets out the car, running as I yell "Shit! Leorio stay here! I'll follow Kurapika make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!"

I get out of the car as Gon follows after as well "Wait, Kurapika... Daniel... I have a good idea, Kurapika!"

Killua rings me "Melody and I are at the station entrance. Those six ran off to the northwest."

"Killua we know exactly where they are headed, we following them right now as we speak!" I respond.

Killua retorts "Wait, you're running after them? That's dangerous! They'll notice you! Stop it!"

I retort back "I know but Kurapika knows exactly where they're going. They are headed towards Hotel Beitacle!"

Killua retorts "Fine! We're going after Kurapika!"

As we chasing after them, they realise we chasing after them. They stop turning around quickly.

We quickly spilt up as Gon heads behind the dumpsters, Kurapika and I head towards the alleyway.

Kurapika holds up his hands, aiming to attack.

I grab his hand, stopping him with a stern look. "DON'T!" I whisper.

Gon runs out from behind the dumpster, catching me off guard _What the hell is he thinking?_

Gon yells "Sorry! I'll stop following, so can you let me go?"

I facepalm as one of the girls from earlier responds "Him again?"

The leader speaks "This is the boy he mentioned?"

The girl responds again "The other one's here, too. show yourself."

_Fuck! They saw me... Wait... Kurapika and I am here... unless when I jumped I was hidden by Kurapika, making it look like one person..._

Killua walks past me, smiling "Trust me..."

I nod at him, smiling "I will... please be safe..."

Killua nods, stepping out of the alleyway.

She speaks firmly "What do you want? The mafia who put a reward on us are gone."

Killua responds confused "Wh-What? Really? Why?"

The girl sighs in response "What do we do, boss?"

The leader retorts calmly "Tie them up. Phinks? It's me. I need you to come to Beitacle Hotel." Kurapika eyes go wide as I hold my finger up to my lips, hushing him.

The girl responds "Shouldn't we just kill them?" T

he leader retorts "No, I trust your instincts. If they're connected to the chain user somehow, we should keep them alive."

I look at Kurapika as the girl responds "I wouldn't trust my instincts..."

Gon speaks up "I have a question for you? How can you kill people who have nothing to do with you?"

The leader speaks calmly "You look pretty hostile, considering that you just surrendered. Why indeed? Because they have nothing to do with us? No! On second thought, it isn't that simple. How to verbally express our motives... I'm not fond of it. But oddly enough... or perhaps it's not that odd."

_For the love of god just fucken answer it!_

The leader speaks up after a moment of silence "Is that the key to understanding myself?... Head to the hotel, and wait for Phinks and the others. If they try to escape, kill them."

The woman answers him "Understood."

The group leaves with Gon and Killua.

After a moment of silence, I punch the wall "DAMN IT! Kurapika, we have to change our plans!"

A short woman runs up to us as Kurapika responds "Melody?"

I turn to her as Melody in response, turns to me "Don't worry well find a way to save your lover, Killua."

I turn to her "How did you guess?"

Melody lifts her hands, swaying them side to side as if she's orchestrating a musical "Your heart beat resembles that of someone who's stressing, stressing as though it's about to lose someone precious to you. I could also tell from the way you spoke to Killua on the phone... You care a lot for him..."

I sigh "You got me... but what can we do?"

Melody responds "Now that they're on the alert, we have to keep our distance, or they'll notice us. Make sure you're concealing your presence."

I respond "I'll try..."

Kurapika yells lightly "Damn!"

Melody turns to Kurapika "You must be patient."

Kurapika retorts back "I understand!"

I retort back "YOU don't understand! If something happens to Killua... I'm going to run in there and kill everyone of them! And I wouldn't give a shit about the casualties in the process!"

Melody responds slightly shocked "Kurapika's reckless pursuit exposed them to needless danger. Do you know why they let themselves be captured? If you're caught here, no one will be able to stop the Troupe!"

Kurapika calms down a bit, nodding at her, whispering his response "I'm sorry..."

Melody smiles "Humans have to lower their guard at some point. It's an endurance test. We must wait."

I nod "Even if it kills me..."

Melody asks "Where's Squala?"

Kurapika responds "He isn't answering his phone."

I turn to the pair "Let's move now I think I may have an idea but it depends on how lucky we are." We follow the group as Melody listens in on their conversation.

**Time Skip**

We reach the Hotel without a hitch.

I ring Leorio "Leorio, don't act suspicious where are you?"

Leorio retorts, almost yelling in my ear "Idiot! I'm at hotel Beitacle! How many times do I have to repeat myself? What are you looking at, eh?"

I sigh "I told you to act less suspicious! I have a plan! Keep an eye out for young boy, that would be me. Now work these into a conversation I'm going to jack the lights, and turn them off the power at 7 o'clock! That's the plan..."

I look at Kurapika, nodding at him.

Leorio retorts "Damn, my future's dark because if the failures working for me! Listen up! This once, I'll close my eyes like nothing happened. One more mistake, and you'll get it good! Now listen. Seven on the dot. You'd best be at the hotel by then!"

I nod at Melody and Kurapika, notifying them that the plans a go "I'll go in. Since they haven't met me, I'm pretty sure they won't be suspicious of me."

Kurapika and Melody nod as I head towards the building.

I look at Kurapika "Ok, we have 2 minutes left, let's get in position."

Kurapika stops me "If something goes wrong, I'm gonna send them a note."

I nod in response, walking to my position.


	40. The Dark Omen - Part 2

I sit on the opposite side Kurapika, right next to the leader.

I tap my foot impatiently, worrying about Killua.

Kurapika sighs "Don't worry Leorio we aren't being followed, a number of the enemies were injured. They won't move until reinforcements arrive."

Kurapika looks at the leader "What are you looking at?"

The leader responds calmly "I didn't expect the chain user to be a woman. Actually to be captured by two girls..."

My eye twitches in response as Kurapika retorts "Did I say that I was? You shouldn't let appearances deceive you."

"And I am a guy... the hair fools most people these days from the behind... Not the sides or front! Although Kurapika, you could pass off as a girl with that wig... Now that I think about it."

"That's good to know..." Kurapika responds as I lift up my hands up in response "Hey I'm just saying..."

Kurapika retorts "Anyway, you should watch what you say. Since it may be the last thing out of your mouth."

The leader retorts calmly "You won't kill me. You left your precious friends behind."

Kurapika retorts "I'm not so composed that I will ignore your taunts!"

I retort calmly "Kurapika... quiet, I'll be making the call to discuss terms."

Kurapika gives me a look in confusion "What? Why?... can you handle it?"

I nod in response "I am a _Manipulator_ after all..."

The leader speaks "The girl's fortune didn't mention this. Therefore, this event isn't significant enough to matter."

Kurapika retorts "You bastard!"

I hold up my hand "His just egging you on to soften you up."

The leader turns to me "Your pretty calm and young why are you mixed up in this?" I turn to him "I have my own reasons, push my buttons... and you'll return in a body bag..."

Leorio retorts "If you kill him, I'll kick your ass!"

I nod "I know... I'm sure they won't mind if his missing a limb or two however."

The leader interjects "Do you need further explanation? I consider this situation the same as an afternoon coffee break. A peaceful outing."

Kurapika punches the leader as I respond "You should've keep your mouth shut!"

Leorio yells back "Calm down, Kurapika! We're on equal footing now! Nothing has changed."

The leader retorts "Equal footing? You are sorely mistaken. First of all you made the wrong assumption. I have no value as a hostage."

I retort calmly "Oh... is that right. bonds is thicker than blood. I say one of them is at least willing to betray that friendship of others to save you..."

Melody shakes her head "He isn't lying, everything he says is true."

The leader responds "There you go. This is reality. You people are the ones on the ropes."

I laugh lightly "Keep speaking and I'll tie you up with that rope." I poke my tongue at him in disgust as Kurapika turns to Melody "What do you mean?"

Melody answers "His heartbeat is normal. He isn't shaken by any of this. He isn't worried or frightened of death. I can hear that he's accepted death. I can hear that he walks with death every day. How is he capable of producing such a sound? No more! I can't take anymore of this! I don't want to listen to you or him!"

Kurapika sighs "Melody..."

Melody shakes her head "He truly believes that he has no value as a hostage. But the fact remains that he is the leader."

Kurapika turns to the leader "What are you...? What are you people?"

I retort "They are a Masquerade of Death..."

The leader grins "The spider."

I lay in the car seat, grinning "More like a bug just waiting to get squashed!"

Kurapika looks at the leader "Five years ago, were you the leader when the Troupe slaughtered the Kurta of the Scarlet Eyes? Answer me!"

The leader responds smugly "Are those the chains you used to Kill Uvo? What were Uvo's last words?"

Kurapika responds "I don't remember."

The leader retorts "You're lying. Am I right, miss? I can relate. I feel the same way. I have nothing to say to you."

I click my fingers silencing the mood for a moment "Answer me this. Recently you attacked two guys you had a hit on... do you remember them? A man roughly in his late 40s and mid 50s was crushed to dead."

The leader turns to me "You need to be more specific than that..."

I nod "Their name was Nathaniel and Vastorie. Do their names ring a bell?"

The leader thinks for a moment "Ah... that guy what about them?"

I retort "I'm their son!"

The leader looks at me with interest "Which one?"

I respond "Both of them!"

The leader responds after a second of silence "Aren't you an interesting one..."

"I'm about to get more interesting!" I retort back, reaching into his pocket to grab his phone "Let's see... who should I call...?"

I turn to Kurapika "Calm down!"

I dial one of the names as a man picks up "Hello?"

I smile, motioning Kurapika to cover the leaders mouth "I'll keep this short and simple! I have three demands."

The man retorts "The chain user?"

I laugh "Nice try, No! I am however friends with them! I have one main rule. You break that rule and I'll send your boss to you in pieces! Let's make this clear. First, do not follow us. Second, do not touch either of the hostages. Third, put stoned and curious on the phone, what was her name... Pakunoda?"

The man retorts "Can I ask you something first? It's about the second demand. The two hostages put up a struggle, and we had to break a few bones."

The man laughs lightly as I smile at the leader "That's a shame..." I hold my fingers up to the phone, cracking my knuckles "That's the sound of me... breaking you're leaders bones, slowly and methodically. He should arrive in your mail box in a week depends on how long the post office takes."

I hang up, looking at Kurapika "I punched too many _Nen_ walls when I was a kid..."

**Killua's P.O.V**

Phinks looks in shock at the phone as I smile amused.

_Wow... I wonder who's doing the negotiation..._

**Daniel's P.O.V**

The phone rings as I pick it up "What you want?"

The man retorts "Sorry, I was lying. Both of them are unharmed."

I sigh "Well Damn! I don't get to break his bones anymore... your skating on thin ice so no more jokes. Now. Put Pakunoda on the phone!"

Pakunoda answers the phone "Hello?"

"You are the only one that's allowed to speak to me or hear me for that matter. Move away from the others." I smile as Kurapika looks at me "Ask about Squala."

I nod at him "Did you meet someone by the name of Squala?"

Pakunoda responds "Yes."

I nod at Kurapika as he responds "Ask about Melody."

I nod as I speak "Are you aware of a woman named Melody?"

Pakunoda answers "Yes."

I nod at Kurapika as I respond "Ok then this will be easy, you are forbidden from communicating with your comrades. No talking, gesturing, writing, signalling, or any eye contact. You must come alone to the place the chain user will designate. If your heart rate changes even in the slightest, expect to see a piece of him roll up at your door day after day. Got it!"

I look at Kurapika who nods back "Now, give the phone to someone besides that dumbass I was talking to earlier."

I wait a moment, hearing another voice on the phone "I'm here."

I respond shocked "Nobunaga? Long time no speak... Wait... technically we haven't seen each other..."

Nobunaga retorts "Who are you? I recognise your voice."

I sigh "Ah, I guess I'm not that memorable. I was the guy that was supposed to fight you on the higher floors..."

Nobunaga retorts "You bastard I-"

I interject "I love you too. Now, listen up. We. As in the Chain user and I, will be meeting up with Pakunoda alone. The rest of you must return to your hideout. All ten Troupe members must be there. If a single one is missing, I will send pieces of him to you, starting with the legs. Understood?!"

Nobunaga retorts "Yeah."

"Now put Pakunoda back on." I turn to Kurapika, asking the location "Location and time?"

Kurapika responds "Lingon Airport at no later than 8:00."

I nod at Kurapika, hearing Pakunoda "You have till 8:00 PM to meet us at Lingon Airport. Every minute you're late, well... Let's just say, I hope one of you is a great doctor. You must come alone." I hang up the phone.

I wait a few minutes, deciding to siphon through the phone "Let see time to piss off some spiders..."

I dial another number as a man picks up "Hello-"

I interject aggressively "Put on the boy with the white hair and blue eyes on."

The man retorts "You little..."

I growl "I would choose my words wisely, now put him on. NOW!" I wait a moment, hear Killua voice "Yo!"

I smile slightly "Killua..." I forget for a moment the situation, imagining his smile "Yeah...?"

I freak out, quickly asking my question "Are they all together?"

Killua responds firmly "They are right now. But they are talking about going after Pakunoda..."

I hear the guy from earlier interject "Watch your mouth, Kid. Hello?"

I retort "Mouth, huh? Maybe I'll start with that first... It will be a shame, seeing as you can't get any orders from him, IF his missing his mouth! Two can play this game, you have thirty minutes to return to your hideout. You can try whatever you like but remember he'll arrive in pieces, DEAD! Expect to hear from me soon!"

I hang up, looking at Kurapika "Bastard interrupted my time with Killua that was rude!"

**Time Skip**

Kurapika takes over as lead "Now, for verification... Are you Pakunoda, from the Troupe?"

Pakunoda nods "Of course."

Kurapika looks at Melody for verification.

She responds "She's telling the truth."

Kurapika nods "I will present each of you with two conditions. If you abide by them, I will release your leader."

Kurapika dangles his Judgement Chain "I'll begin with the leader. First, you are forbidden to use Nen. Second..."

see Kurapika shake, making me think _Please Kurapika... Calm down... I want to see them as much as you... But I want to see Killua the most! _

_I swear! I'm gonna make love to him like it's nobody's business! I may be thinking with my dick here... _

_But... I want to go all the way with Killua! There may not be a next time... and I want to embrace him, to feel every god damn inch of him! And to kiss him until I pass out from lack of air!_

Kurapika breathes out, calming himself down "Second, you may not contact any member of the Troupe. Those are the two conditions and to make certain that you adhere to them, I will use my **Judgement Chain**, the **Arbiter Little Finger**, on your leader. You decide if this is acceptable, Pakunoda."

Pakunoda looks seriously at Kurapika "Okay."

Kurapika turns, binding the leader with his **Judgement Chain** lodging the blade deep in his chest around his heart.

Kurapika turns back to Pakunoda "You're next, Pakunoda. First, release Gon, and Killua unharmed, before midnight, without any tricks. Second, you may not speak a single word about me. If you have no objections, I will use my chain on you."

Pakunoda replies "Okay."

Kurapika uses his Judgement Chain on Pakunoda, Kurapika whispers something to Melody then he leans up "I have something to say before the exchange. Start by returning to your companions. Inform them of the hostage exchange. I want you to bring the hostages to Lingon Airport before midnight. Bring no one else. Tell no one where you're going."

Pakunoda nods "Very well. You have a deal. Take me back to the airport."

Pakunoda leaves calmly as Kurapika yells at her "Why haven't you asked any questions? You know who I am, don't you? You aren't worried? You don't find this deal unreasonable? Do you truly believe I'll return your leader?"

I glare at Kurapika as Pakunoda responds "Yes. You wouldn't ask those questions if you intended to deceive me." Pakunoda gets off as we wait.

**1 hour later**

I nod at Kurapika "Ready or not, let's get this show on the road."

Ringing someone up, the annoying man answers "Hello?"

I retort "For fuck sake! Put Killua on the phone!"

I hear a young man yell "Don't break it!"

I smile "Are you guys ok? Are they there?"

Killua respond "Yeah, they're here."

"Good!" I smile, whispering the next part into the phone "I swear on my life once this is over... I'm going to make love to you until-"

Killua cuts me off my yelling "NOT OVER THE PHONE!"

I assume he throws the phone to someone else, hearing the guy from earlier yell "HEY!"

The grumpy guy speaks up "We're following your orders..."

I smile "Good!"

I hang up the phone, sliding it back into the leaders pocket "You're a great liar, you should be a professional..."

**Time Skip**

Kurapika points to someone on the road, ringing them "Board the waiting airship. The pilot already has his orders."

Kurapika hangs up as Melody nods "As promised, it's just the three of them."

Kurapika turns to Melody "We can't be sure until the airship takes off. Stay alert."

Leorio retorts "There's someone over there."

Kurapika's phone rings. As he picks it up, Leorio yells "That's Hisoka!"

Kurapika clenches his teeth, yelling into the phone "Did you sneak out?... What are you up to?... Bastard!"

Kurapika sighs "Ok, you can come too but no funny business!"

We sit in silence, waiting to reach our meeting place.

_I swear... If Hisoka even looks at them funny!... I'll break his clown fun bags off!_

**Time Skip**

Kurapika frees the leader from his chains as we wait to exchange hostages.

Kurapika rings Killua "Killua, place the phone next to your heart."

Killua does that as Melody listens "It's fine, nothing's wrong with him."

Kurapika yells out loud "Okay, let's begin the exchange!"

As Killua and Gon walk over, Kurapika lets the leader go.

I sigh in relief as Gon high fives Leorio.

I hug Killua, whispering into his ear "Do this again and I will kill you."

"Speak about that over the phone again!... And I'll kill you!" Killua pulls my cheeks apart as I wince, whining out loud "That hurts..."

Killua sighs, hugging me "I can't keep that promise that..."

I look up at Killua "Well... I keep my promises..."

Killua blushes as I smile.

**Time Skip**

Huddling up to Killua's side, I speak softly to him "By the way... I'm top!"

Killua retort "No way, I'm-"

I interject "Are you a _Manipulator_?"

Killua pouts "No, but-"

I interrupt Killua again "Please... do this for me... I'll make it worth your while..."

Killua blushes "Alright!... But I want the dominant position!"

Kurapika calls us over "I'm sorry for putting you in danger."

Gon shakes his head "Nah... You used your chains on The leader, right?" Kurapika nods "Yeah, but... This isn't the end."

**Time Skip**

Kurapika collapses at the hotel as I turn to Gon and the others "Kurapika needs his rest... His probably tapped himself out completely, to the point he'll need plenty of rest for the next few days."

Gon nods as Leorio looks after Kurapika.

I take Killua's hand "Now we are going to have a long intimate talk." Killua freaks out as I smile, squeezing Killua's hand gently, worrying at the back of my mind.


	41. The Lover's Embrace

Head up if you want to avoid the intimate chapters skip this one it's all smut and no plot in this chapter.

* * *

><p>As I push Killua onto the bed, I speak up with a soft smile "Killua... I fucken love you, there is not a single doubt in my mind about that. You had me worried to the point, I'm pretty sure I've shaved a few years off my life..."<p>

Killua looks to the side "I know... but I'm pretty sure that they saw more than two people in that alleyway, I'm surprise they never noticed you."

I nod "I think when I jumped, Kurapika and I looked like one person... probably..."

I cup Killua's cheeks, sighing in relief and pain "I swear on the life of our children! IF we have any, I'm going to die a young man because of you. Not that I would care. As long as it's in your arms, I have no regrets!"

Killua points out "Except now! You are hesitating."

I retort "I know... I'm just inexperienced in this section of life, and to top it off, I'm afraid of hurting you..."

Killua responds "As long as we use plenty of stuff, and there's some prep time... I should be ok."

I look at Killua, with a raised eyebrow "You wouldn't have happened to watched stuff like this before... in the past...?"

Killua retorts blushing slightly "No..."

I grin, crawling on top of Killua, pushing him further into the bed "Oh really, your face says otherwise..."

Killua looks away "Shut up! I was just curious..." I turn his face back to me, smiling softly at him "I don't judge! If that's the case, you can give me plenty advice... tell me when it hurts or when you get the most... **pleasure**."

Killua looks away, blushing unreasonably "Lubes in the counter as well as condoms."

I freak from the sudden information "What?"

**Killua's P.O.V**

_Doofus! After all those nights you touched me in my sleep..._

_BRINGING ME TO MY PEAK! Then stopping, on a constant basis... was the very reason I brought these..._

I turn back to Daniel, smiling in embarrassment from my thoughts "This day was eventually going to come. So, I thought ahead..."

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I blush, pushing my face into Killua's chest "Oh good grief... Now I feel really embarrassed about this..."

Killua pulls me up, looking me in the eyes "Don't worry... just listen to my advice and, the sound of my voice. I'm sure everything will be alright..."

Killua leans in, taking lead with long, passionate kiss.

His tongue embraces mine as we lap at each other's taste, him trying to taste as much as me, as I try to taste as much as him.

During the kiss, Killua shows more passion than previous times.

The kiss feels as though his been waiting... Waiting for this very moment, for a long time.

Every scenario that could have gone wrong, that I had imagine before is now gone... Or is about to be forgotten.

I thank Killua, for being the one that has more balls in this part of the relationship.

I kiss Killua with more force, fighting for dominance with him. He wins by a mile, making me moan into his mouth.

I unzip Killua's jacket, throwing his jacket off. During some point of the removal of his jacket, he nips at my neck, marking me as his own.

After Killua marks me, his lips return to mine, taking off my hoody with ease, throwing it alongside his jacket.

I smile into the kiss with Killua, pulling back for a moment so I can speak to him "Someone's a little impatient."

Killua blushes "Shut up!" Before I could make any remarks, Killua pulls me in, continuing our kiss from earlier.

I'm still unable to take lead as the very kiss drives me crazy, earning another moan from me.

This catches Killua off guard, stopping him for a split second. At that time, I take the chance, taking lead from him in the process, and earning a small whimper of pleasure from him.

I hug Killua tightly, unable to let go of him, afraid that I would lose him if I ever did.

I pull my lips away from his, earning a groan of disapproval.

Before I could let him voice anything, I lick his neck, earning a loud moan, along with my name.

I kiss and lap at his neck, earning more mewls and whimpers from him.

As I smile, Killua tugs and strokes my hair, softly running his hands through each strand. I groan as he continues to play with my hair, earning a whine of pleasure from me.

_Why did I have to tell him that about my hair... and why did his hands have to be soft?_

I smile for a moment, continuing my thoughts.

_Fuck it!_

_I love you, Killua!_

As I lift up my head, returning to our kiss, I pull off his shirt discarding it away.

Whatever I do, Killua copies me.

He pulls back, taking off my shirt, only to return to our passionate kiss just as fast as he pulled back.

I run my hands along his body feeling every inch of him as I possibly can.

_Killua's muscles..._

_Killua's pecks..._

_I want to feel every inch of his body... to know every finer detail about him..._

_Killua's perfect body..._

I lift up one hand, placing it on his chest.

_Time to bring Killua to his peak..._

I trace my _Nen_, forcing it to retract and surround his body perfectly... fitting him like a glove so he may feel every intense touch his about to experience...

Pulling my hand away slowly, I tug at my own _Nen_, causing it to run along Killua's body. Rubbing, stroking every inch of it.

As it moves around Killua's body frame, Killua moans softly, groaning in pleasure from the way my _Nen_ surrounds him.

I smile, pushing Killua against the bed, continuing manipulate my own _Nen_ surrounding Killua with one hand as while I use my other to embrace and touch his physical body, not wanting to ever stop touching him.

I run my mouth along his neck, licking and nipping at it gently, continuing to earn more moans and mewls, matched alongside my name, muttering it like it was a part of a mantra.

**Go higher...**

**A little lower...**

**A little to the right or left...**

As those words past through his lips, I attempted to match his words with my hands and lips. And if I got it perfectly, I would earn a loud groan of pleasure or a sigh of utter bliss.

I feel sorry from anyone that walks past our room, knowing that they would have to hear everything, the moans, the groans and the mewls of Killua, passing his very lips.

A part of me wants to silence him, wanting to be the only one to hears those sounds as another begs me to force more out of those lips, wanting everyone to hear who he belongs to.

I try to hold on for as long as I can, forcing myself not crack. To not take that last step, where lust takes over.

I want to remember everything about this night...

Every sound...

Every touch...

Every second...

I don't want to remember this night as the one where we acted like a pack of animals. Where we just fucked each other silly...

I want to remember each and every little detail about Killua.

The way he moved from my slightest touch...

The way he moaned every time I would lightly lick at his neck...

My favourite memory so far from the night is the way he moaned my name, every time I would kiss his neck.

It would drive him crazy, making him beg for me to kiss him...

I could only comply because... **I love every aspect of him.**

No matter what he does, I will chase him to the ends of this earth and back, just to be with him! And my aura surrounding him, certainly showed that.

I grip the bed, jumping on top of him to taste his lips once again.

To me Killua tastes _divine_...

But if I really had to say exactly what he taste like...

It would have to be like chocolate.

Sweet... and milky...

I just can't seem to get enough of Killua right now.

Part of me wanted to give into lust right then and there.

Licking every inch of his body. But I pushed, and forced the thought into the back of my mind.

To have him make me feel like that is a blessing to me. And yet, somehow a curse at the same time.

_I'm becoming like my dad slowly... The wanting sinking in... The lust driving my mind into a world of pleasure, one that I had hoped to escape..._

_I cannot deny these feelings for him anymore! _

It could be wrong for me to feel like this towards Killua...

But if that's the case, I hope I'm never right!

I lick Killua from his belly button, making a small trail all the way up. I continue to squeeze my _Nen_ harder around him, causing him to writhe in pleasure.

As my tongue reaches the bottom on his neck, I lick my way up, right up to his lips.

Killua grabs me, forcing me into a kiss, showing obvious signs of lust in every movement of his.

I continue his forced kiss, removing his pants and throwing it off to the side.

Because of the current position we are in, the best Killua could do was unbuckle my pants and pull it down slightly.

After that, Killua uses his feet to kick off my pants, giving me the perfect reason to grin.

_Oh Killua... Don't drive me into a corner... Forcing me to become my dad... I want to make love you, not... fuck you!_

A thought crosses my mind, but now I can see the reason for his actions.

Killua has been waiting a long time for this...

His wanted this for a long time...

However, I don't know exactly how long...

I move my hand along his body, touching his member. The touch causes him to moan in my mouth.

A thought of fear crosses my heart, begging me to stop.

I pull away my hand slowly, only to stop after seeing Killua's eyes fling open.

He doesn't stop kissing me.

He begs to me to continue, using nothing but his eyes to tell me it... In his eyes I can see it... his begging me to keep going...

To not stop... and keep going...

I nod my head slightly, unable to stop the kiss.

I rest my palm on his mound, kneading Killua through his underwear gently as if he was made of wool.

As he slams his eyes shut, I trace my index finger along his tip, using the rest of my hand to massage his member.

This causes him to shake uncontrollably in my arms, writhing in pleasure and bliss.

I look at Killua, seeing his eyes closed.

Killua, to me would be considered the most beautiful guy, I've ever laid my eyes on.

I have an sudden urge to rip of his underwear, to take him right then... right there...

Instead I pull away from Killua, earning a cute pout.

I smile slightly from his look "You know... your cute when you pout."

Killua blushes, trying to hide his lust "Why did you stop...?"

I poke Killua on the nose "Granted I didn't want to stop our kiss... but sometimes we must make sacrifices! It's really hard to remove your underwear from this position..."

Killua smiles with a sly grin "Well hurry up then and continue!"

I nod, quickly removing his underwear to return back to our deep... passionate... kiss...

I move my hand slowly against his member, feeling up his entire length making him squirm and moan my name at the touch.

I lift up, stopping the kiss as I crack a smile at him.

Killua groans in frustration, from having being denied pleasure twice in under a minute "You're a tease you know that!"

I nod, still smiling at Killua "I know... but I want to do try something else!"

Killua lifts an eyebrow "What could-"

I cut Killua off, licking his member to earn a new type of moan from Killua.

_It doesn't taste that bad but I like his lips better._

I engulf his member as his hands fall on my head, pushing more of him inside my mouth. I stand my ground, holding my position to let him know that it's my first time and I'm not about to try take his whole length on the first few seconds.

He lets go, running his hands through my hair instead.

Moaning and mewling at every movement.

I do the best I can do for my first time...

Even though it's my first, Killua mewls in pleasure... letting loose words of encouragement and things to try...

His words turn me on so badly... That I decide to turn up the dial.

The action of what I just did, was possible the worse thing I could of ever done.

The action of my mouth combined with my _Nen_ made Killua scream at the top of his lungs.

Which, I'm pretty sure everyone in a 1 kilometre radius, turned around and thought **what the hell was that.**

Killua screams in pleasure "Oh~ my~ Ga~... Daniel don't stop!"

I do as he asks, not stopping the onslaught of pleasure I'm giving him.

I continue for a while, stopping when I start to feel Killua breathe really heavy.

"What's wrong?" I whisper to Killua as he groans in pain, pain from wanting release from this endless onslaught "Did you have to stop right then and there... I was-"

I return to my earlier actions, cutting him off after knowing he was ok.

He groans in intense pleasure as roam my hands on his body, causing a full body assault with my _Nen_, wrapped around his body.

Killua grips the bed, almost ripping the sheets in the process.

He moans loudly "Don't stop I'm about to..."

My eyebrow shifts from his unfinished sentence, having my mouth flooded with his essence.

Whatever it was... It tasted really salty but I didn't seem to mind.

Killua pants heavily, lightly stocking his hands through my hair.

I get up, licking the remainder off my lips as Killua looks in astonishment at me "You swallowed?"

I nod "I didn't mind it... I still prefer your lips though, it has a nice, sweet taste, probably because of all those sweets your constantly having..."

Killua blushes as I kiss him on the cheek "Shall we continue...?"

Killua lifts his hand "Can you give me at least a minute to catch my breath?"

I nod, crawling up his side, laying behind him as I hold onto him tightly "I'll give you two, how's that sound?"

While Killua is catching his breath, I grab the lube and a condom from out of the beside cabinet, hearing a chuckle escape his lips "And to think that was your first time..."

I laugh at the notion, smiling to myself from getting a reaction like that out of him "Your sounds egged me on... I was excruciatingly close to giving into lust from the sounds you made alone..."

Killua nods as I continue to hold him for a bit longer.

I move back around, applying the lube "So I heard this is where it hurts the most."

Killua nods "Only if you do it wrong."

I slowly enter one finger as Killua grips the bed hard, moaning from my _Nen_ flowing around him.

"So you like what I'm doing with my _Nen_...? And how I've been using it to my **advantage**...?" I muse, trying to get more information other than moans out of him.

Killua nods, squirming under my touch "It feels like you're feeling up every inch of my body... it feels really INTENSE."

Killua squirms as I enter the second finger "Warn me when you about to do that!"

I frown, feeling guilty from the fact that I caused him some discomfort "Sorry... I didn't mean to do that..."

I smile, finding a way to break his discomfort, making him focus on something else "I just realised you never had a chance to take off my underwear... you usually removed a piece of my clothing, as soon as I removed yours..."

Killua blushes "Yeah, my mind was preoccupied..."

I grin "I could tell from the way you yelled my name, for everyone on the streets to hear."

Killua blushes in madness as I continue "I expect to hear a lot of questions from Gon later..."

Killua turns away as I continue "Anyways, do you want to continue the tradition or should I take mine off?"

Killua flips me without a moment's notice, removing my underwear in a flash. He looks down at me, hungry as I gulp "So you want to take me?"

Killua shakes his head, grabbing the condom ripping it open. He rolls it down on me, catching me completely off guard.

He blushes from being forward, grabbing the bottle of lube next, pouring a healthy amount in his hand.

He proceeds to runs his hands along my member, causing me to squirm and moan at his touch.

I pant after he removes his hands, moving on to lower himself of top of me.

We begin to moan in unison, with him being loud enough to drown out my voice.

Killua squirms as he readjusts from his intrusion of being filled.

We stay there in silence for few moments as I hold back myself, not wanting to push until Killua is ready.

I run the back of my palm along his cheeks, noticing a few tears drop from his eyes, causing me to look at him in concern "You can stop if it hurts you know..."

Killua shakes his head, smiling "I just never thought this day would come..."

I respond shocked "You've been waiting for this moment?"

Killua nods in embarrassed.

I'm left speechless as Killua begins to move on his own making us moan in pleasure.

A sudden thought snaps in my head.

_For how long...? _

_How long have I been denying this moment from Killua?_

I grab Killua's hand, holding his hand in an attempt to stop him from moving for a moment.

As Killua ignores my hand, moving more slowly, I ask "For how long?"

Killua's eyes snap open, looking in my direction. He stops suddenly "Since the past couple of months... like around the 180th floor. I've wanted to do this... Where I was on top!"

I retort in complete utter shock "That long?"

Killua blushes as I move, trying not to pull out of him. I sit up straight, pulling him into an embrace "Why didn't you say anything?"

Killua blurts out "It's not a conversation you can bring out of nowhere you know!"

I chuckle at my next thought "Yeah... but you can ease into it like you're doing now."

Killua blushes from my comment, almost stained red from the situation. I hold Killua's head, leaning into him for another kiss.

Our kiss slowly turns into a more heated, passionate kiss.

During our passionate kiss, Killua wraps his legs around me.

Moving on to wrap his arms around my back, leaning in more to our kiss.

I stand up, gripping his sides. Moving on to pull back from our kiss briefly "I'm sorry I've been avoiding this moment for so long but... You know what... I'm not going to stop until I get you to... Um..."

"Come?" Killua blushes as I nod. I grab Killua's face, pulling him back into our previous passionate make out session, earning a groan from him.

Using the groan as a starting point, I push in slowly, not stopping the kiss. This movement earns a long endless moan from Killua.

I turn one hand, manipulating my _Nen_ around Killua, continuing my assault.

This brings Killua to his peak, receiving absolute pleasure from every inch of his body.

I start to build up some speed and momentum, slamming into him constantly.

The noise of skin slapping against skin, makes me slow the pace down drastically. As Killua feels the pace slow down, he objects to it, asking me to not stop and go faster.

Even thought I don't want to do what his asks, Killua's pleads get to me, forcing my mind into overdrive, picking the pace up once again.

_I can't say no to you... Why...? I don't want it to be animalistic I want it to be caring and-_

Killua's moans shut my thought process up as his breathe starts to get hasty and inconsistent.

I start to feel my legs shake, bucking under pressure.

Killua almost screams, blurting out "I-I-I'm about to-"

I interrupt Killua stoping for a brief second. Killua pants, grinding himself on me, not wanting me to stop. I smile, pulling him into a tight hug before continuing "Together..."

Killua nods in my shoulder as we squirm together, almost finishing at the same time.

Killua groans in bliss as we moan together the same exact words.

**I love you...**

After our heaven's high moment, I drop Killua on the bed as we pant together.

He looks at me smiling, half tired.

I look Killua in the eyes, unable to stop staring into his deep blue eyes.

I run my hand against his cheek, speaking really softly to Killua "I would say I love you again, but I'm beyond that now..."

**Killua's P.O.V**

_How can you even love me...? _

_I'm tainted... _

_A killer... _

_A monster..._

_You were born into the same lifestyle as me but you never raise a hand at another... killing them..._

_You may have contribute to their death... But you never wanted that..._

_So why...?_

_Why would you choose to love a killer?_

"You are, and will forever be my world..." Daniel whispers.

_I'm... his world...?_

Tear threaten to run from my eyes at that confession.

_No! We shouldn't be like this... We shouldn't be together..._

Daniel holds me close, kissing my forehead "I want to stay by your side... Killua."

_Why...? Why...?_

I nod, hugging him back.

_I want this..._

_I want to be loved properly... _

_If you stay by my side... will you continue to love me?_

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Soon enough, Killua falls asleep in my arms.

I groan, turning to the side so I can move his hands, so that they aren't digging into my back anymore.

He groans, stirring in his sleep.

I wrap my arm around him, flicking off the light to fall asleep by his side.

I mutter under my breath before falling asleep "I love you Killua..."

* * *

><p>Ok this was longer than I had anticipated...<p>

If you are reading this line, you get a thumbs up for reading it!

And let me point out...

After reviewing this, I almost rewrote it again. And I gotta say, this was one of the most hardest things in my life...

It's like trying to watch Porn for the plot... Basically... NON EXISTANT!


	42. What have I done?

My eyes lazily open, seeing the light shine in the room. I look around, spotting that Killua hasn't moved since last night "Sleeping like a log..." I try to move, realising I'm plastered to the bed from last night events.

I groan "Oh~ no, getting out of bed is going to sound like duct tape... and boy, is that going to hurt." I shift slightly under Killua weight, trying not to wake him in the process.

I fail miserably after hearing Killua stirs "Don't move, I'm enjoying this..."

I smile, looking down at Killua "Using me as a cushion?"

Killua nods, not wanting to open his eyes. I smile at him "Well sooner or later, we going to have to get up and face the music..."

Killua grips my chest "Don't remind me... and why does my backside hurt?"

I respond "Ah, because of last night!"

Killua smacks my chest "I meant why does it still hurt? Don't take everything literary!"

I weave my hand through his hair, musing "I don't know... maybe the part where you begged me to go harder and faster..."

Killua smacks me again "I did not! If I'm forced to walk with a limp during the auction... I will kill you!"

I smile slyly "Ok... I'm sorry!... But still, I can't wait to hear the questions from Gon, oh~ the awkwardness... And poor Kurapika is resting. And, he had to listen to that, and then there's Zephile..."

Killua frowns "What about Gon and Leorio!"

I smile at Killua "Gon is an heavy sleeper and airhead... Leorio, surprisingly, I don't feel sorry for him... don't know why..."

Killua pokes me on the chest "That's mean... But he has gagged on us, or did the sign once or twice around us..."

I chuckle "His just jealous! So... are we going to get up?"

"No!" Killua objects as his gut growls soon after.

I respond to his guts complaint "Your gut seems to say otherwise..."

Killua whines "But I want to stay like this for a little bit more..."

I sigh in defeat "Fine... I can't say no to you..."

Killua sighs in relief "Thanks."

I rest my head back on the pillow, continuing to weave my hand through Killua's hair, falling asleep soon after.

**Time Skip**

I groan, feeling someone poke me "Killua stop poking me..."

Killua groans "I'm not poking you don't blame it on me..."

I flick my eyes open, seeing a stranger that I have known all my life, smiling eerily at me "Ohayō!"

My eyes widen in fear, screaming in terror "AAAAH!"

Killua snaps awake "What's-" He screams, seeing the same guy sit by the bed "AAAAH!"

Leorio and Gon kick open the door "What's going on!"

The man smiles waving at them "Good afternoon Gon-kun, Leorio-kun!"

Leorio pulls out his knife as Gon brings up his guard.

I yell at the top of my voice "Get the fuck out of here father, you god dam pervert!"

Killua, Leorio and Gon freak out together, yelling in shock "Father? Ehh!"

Vastorie continues his smile, waving at them as if his innocent "Is that how you treat your father after a long time no see?"

I retort "No! But that's how I treat him, when he suddenly in my room, when I'm naked and sleeping with my boyfriend!"

Vastorie pouts "Oh but I couldn't wait to see you... **dressed** or **not**! That and I wanted to see Killua-kun I just didn't expect to see **all** of him..."

I retort "You got 5 seconds to get out of here or I'll throw you out!"

Vastorie smiles, leaning back into the chair "Is that before or after you put on clothes?"

I freak, yelling for a second time "Ahh! Just get out all ready!"

Vastorie gets up, smiling "Ok, I get it! My son wants to go for round two." He winks, continuing like his done nothing wrong "I can wait! While you two are going at it, I don't mind waiting... I'll just entertain Gon and Leorio with some of your... **embarrassing** stories..."

Vastorie winks again, leading Leorio and Gon out, closing the door behind them.

I scrunch my hair pissed off at my father as Killua sits there still in shock "THAT was your father?"

I nod "Quick! Get dressed! I don't want him saying anything stupid to Leorio or Gon!..."

I jump out of bed, throwing Killua some clothes, putting my own on as well.

I get out, walking into the living room to find my father laughing along with Leorio.

I frown as Leorio spots me "Hey your father is a hoot!"

I retort "Is he now?... Last time I checked, he was an embarrassment around me... So, what brought you back to torment me... father?"

Vastorie turns around "Do you want to hear the truth or your truth?"

I think for a moment "Something tells me there's no winning with any of the choices... you pick!"

Vastorie leans in the chair "Ok you got me I'll go easy on you for once... sort of... Your an arrogant little selfish pain in my ass!"

I point at Vastorie "I'm selfish?! Mr location, location, location! You're not the only one that lived in that house! It may have been **your **house, but I had to suffer the consequences of living there!"

Vastorie grins "Oh~. So you did walk in those moments. I thought I could sense you... did you stop to think maybe I should knock."

I stutter "Knock?!... Where should I be knocking when you're on the couch, in the open living room, that anyone walking by could see you in all your glory? Hmm!"

Vastorie laughs "Ahh, so you do have a conscience... so I'm guessing you took my advice last night?"

Killua blushes as I look away.

Vastorie grins "I take the two tomatoes in the room as a yes!"

I retort "Damn you! What do you want?... Besides killing me from embarrassment?!"

Vastorie sits on the edge of the couch "Why to see Killua-kun and you...!"

I look at Vastorie sternly "Why? So you can tell us our future together...?"

Vastorie sighs "I wish... Although... in my head I am shipping you two together as we speak."

I let out a small grunt of disapproval as Vastorie continues "But I digress... What I really want to say is I'm worried about you... Specifically, what you might do in the future."

My eye twitches "What I may do in the future...? You practically were in the same room when I was sleeping with Killua, WHICH we both still need a shower!"

Vastorie chuckles "Indeed you do... But I wanted to thank you for burying Nathaniel for me... His lifeless body still torments me till this day..."

I mutter under my breath "I miss him already... He was a better father than you!"

Vastorie glares at me "That being said!... Do not do anything reckless from now on! I already lost my husband! Do you want me to lose a child as well?"

I look up at Vastorie "No, father! But... don't just sneak up on me in the bedroom like before!"

Vastorie holds out his hand "Ok, I will admit that was uncalled for... but you two looked so cute together like something out of those cutesy Mangas!"

I whine "Dad...!"

Vastorie lifts up his hands "I didn't just come to stalk your cute boyfriend! I came with a warning and some advice..."

I respond "And what kind of warning and advice is that?"

Vastorie speaks with a straightforward attitude "Your Harems after you!"

I whine "Dad...! I have no Harem... besides love should only be shared with one person not a whole group!"

Vastorie wipes a fake tear away, faking some sniffles "They grow up so fast..."

He smiles, changing to his normal direct demeanour "And here's the advice. Graphites are Conjurers, Om-nietros are Emitters and Li-Cartra are Transmuters. Graphites are known for their... guns, Om-nietros well... I have no clue. They change more often than I change my underwear... which is on a daily basis. Li-Cartras are known for their fury... trust me their daughter is the last one you would want to get burned by!"

Vastorie gets up "That's not the only thing I wanted to tell you... Since you suffer from the same thing as me, when you tried to use _Gyo_, stop undressing Killua with your eyes."

As my face contorts, Killua stands stunned, leaving Vastorie to continue "In other words don't use the aura that surrounds you, but what's on the outside that remains dormant."

I look at Killua in shock, peering over to Gon, seeing his usual cheery smile.

As Leorio grins, I think his enjoying the fact that I'm really embarrassed.

I shake my head at Vastorie, listening to him speak "So, I've embarrassed you enough, and as I can see, Leorio is getting a kick out of this. So, I'll point out one of his hidden secrets! He enjoys tie **play**... Or bondage, involving his endless stash of ties. How many you got... 100, 200, hmm?"

Leorio retort "Eh, what?, AH ahh!" Vastorie grins from catching Leorio off guard "Also he may or may not have a thing for Kurapika..."

Leorio retorts "WHAT?"

Vastorie grins, waving his hand like an idiot "Oh did I struck a nerve?"

Gon chimes in "What about me?"

Vastorie turns, caught off guard from Gon's sudden outburst "What about you?"

Gon whines "What do you think I'm like?"

Vastorie thinks for a moment "Your an extreme case of arguable... airhead... goes with the flow... enjoys a challenge and ahh... wait... You wouldn't happen to be an enhancer?"

Gon nods his head "Mmhm!"

Vastorie scratches his chin "I thought so! You have that sense of aura around you, striving to be stronger than the next... your bisexual... when in doubt bisexual!"

Gon smiles as I wonder. D_oes he even know what my dad's talking about?_

Vastorie lifts his finger in the air "There are plenty of fish in the sea. But there are some rare hidden gems among them. You just need to know where to look..."

Gon nods "Yeah!"

Vastorie turns back around, facing Killua and I "Start with the Oath Keeper... have **fun** and do not chase those spiders! Or I will come back and beat your ass! Got it!"

I nod "I won't, if these four don't!"

Vastorie lifts an eyebrow "Four...?"

He smiles, realising I'm talking about someone outside the room "Oh you mean Kurapika! Kurapika can take them on easily. I can sense it in his aura. His got the right motives."

He turns, smiling at me mischievously "You on the other hand... are more focused on Killua! Don't take that in the wrong way. I mean if you're going to take on the spiders, you have to be prepared to throw everything at them. There are no second chances... that goes for any enemy that's stronger than you!"

The group nods as Vastorie walks up to the window "One more piece of advice... son, something's are hidden in the **shadow**... use your sense of touch. AND do not rely on your eyes."

I nod as Vastorie jumps from the window, leaving us speechless.

Killua looks at me "Your father's strange..."

I look at Leorio, hoping to gain any information from him "What did he tell you about me?"

Leorio sighs "Nothing sadly... but he did have some funny stories to tell us, that man truly loved Nathaniel. You could pick up on it from the way he spoke about him..."

I nod "Before I dive into hell, how's Kurapika doing?"

Leorio sighs "His got a high fever... Zephile and melody is with him. I was just about to check up on him... when you two suddenly screamed. I'm about to go check up on him now..."

I nod "Make sure his alright."

Leorio nods, getting up to check on Kurapika.

As he leaves, Killua and I look at Gon, spotting a huge smile on his face, full or curiosity.

_What have I done?_

I look at Killua with a quizzical look, looking back at Gon "Ask your questions and I'll answer the non-private questions."

Gon nods "What were you doing last night?"

I look at Killua "Sharing our love for each other while playing doctor..."

Killua looks at me with a raise eyebrow as Gon bursts out with another question "What was Killua screaming about Last night? Leorio wouldn't tell me or let me ask you directly..."

_I owe you one Leorio..._

I look at Killua, asking for his advice "Do you want to tell him?"

Killua pouts "Don't put me on the spot!"

I look Killua in the eyes, hearing him sigh, turning to speak to Gon "Gon, I finally admitted exactly how much I'm in love him."

I nod at Killua, pulling him into a hug "It's a night I won't forget..."

**Killua's P.O.V**

_My body won't be forgetting any time soon... But damn! last night was fricken amazing!_

_I wish I could learn that ability... Although... _

_I don't think it would work on Daniel for some reason... _

_I got a weird vibe that he likes it another way..._

_He was louder when I bit him... compared to when I touched him.._

_Nah he can't be... Is he... maybe when I top him... I'll test it out... Seeing if he likes it like that..._

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I kiss Killua's cheek as Killua turns, kissing me on the lips.

I smile, pulling him into a tight hug, seeing Gon smiles immensely.


	43. Let the bids begin!

We move to another room where, where the three of us could be alone.

I peer over to look at Gon, seeing lose his previous smile.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will find your one." I speak up, startling Gon in the process.

He shakes his head in response "It's not that... it's that... I just hope Kurapika's fever doesn't break."

I let go of Killua, hearing Killua respond to Gon in shock "Yeah... Wait, did you just say what I think you said?"

I nod "I think he just said he hopes Kurapika doesn't recover... why's that?"

Gon objects "I didn't mean it like that. It's just... Kurapika shouldn't fight the Troupe anymore. I thought of something when Kurapika told me about his powers. If he'd just wanted revenge, he would have chosen different abilities."

I look curiously at Gon, listening to Killua's response "Really?"

Gon thinks out loud "If he'd only wanted to kill them, he wouldn't have gone through all that trouble to chain their hearts."

Killua retorts "Maybe if he only had one target. But Kurapika's dealing with the entire Troupe. Even if he captures one, he can't kill them right away. And he needs to extract information about the other members."

"Oh..." Gon responded absent minded.

I look over to Killua, putting in my two cents "Killua's right... Kurapika's abilities were designed to leave the spider maimed, unable to walk or revive. Basically what I'm trying to say is... His abilities were designed to disable the abilities of the Spider, making sure that they could never be revived. Think about it, he set rules to designate someone unable to uses Nen. Kurapika wants to make sure that the spiders... are unable to do what they did to his clan to anyone else. It's would be considered the ultimate torture to them."

I lift up my finger, continuing to add "Gon, he just doesn't want to kill the spider. He wants to make sure that it never lives on..."

Gon looks down "Oh..."

I look at Killua "I think personally he could never be a true killer... and I believe he didn't technically kill Uvo."

Gon looks up confused "Huh?"

Killua looks at me quizzically as I continued "Well Kurapika most likely used his **Judgement Chain** on Uvo, but he most likely wanted to know more about the other spiders and their weaknesses... Uvo didn't want to sell out the other spiders. So... the chain activated and killed him. That's what I think happened..."

Killua thinks for a moment "It could be a possibility..."

I nod, looking at the table "All of it seems speculation and one giant guessing game! Anything could have happen... but that's what I think. But judging by what you've two told me about the members... Either Uvo or Phinks, could have the power to Kill Nathaniel... and I'm leaning more on Uvo. If that's the case, I have no reason to pursue the spiders..."

I look up at Killua "But either way I've got other plans on my mind..."

I smile, looking at Gon who's also smiling "Mmhm..."

Killua blushes "No idea what your plans are... it's bad enough what happened last night..."

I frown at Killua as Killua continues "What happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom. Except that incident with your father! That was rather unfortunate..."

I smile, speaking in a sarcastic tone "His great like that..."

Killua focuses on Gon "But you do have a point Gon. I'd prefer him to stay still for a while. If their boss doesn't come back, they'll be even more determined to find Kurapika."

Gon nod "Yeah."

"It just means we will have to be extremely careful when we go to the auction house." I muse as Killua nods "Which reminds me..."

Killua runs up to Gon, pointing his finger really close at Gon "Do you REALLY have a plan for obtaining a copy of Greed Island? Your plan is all we have to go on!"

Gon smiles, sweating really badly "Y-Yeah, but it's a fifty-fifty deal."

Killua pouts. _Oh FUCK! I want to kiss him so badly... must contain inner girl! Killua is not some cute plushy! He is beautiful and... DOWN BOY!_

Killua continues "Originally, didn't you say it had a seventy percent chance?"

Gon nods "Uh-huh... my plan is to approach any of the buyers of Greed Island and ask if we can borrow it... for a bit with their consent of course."

I smile "You know what that actually might work..."

_Like never! These games cost what?! 8.9 Billion plus who in their right mind would let three kids borrow it?_

Killua nods "I get it... That's clever. Actually, that may be our only shot. Realistic and sound."

I frown "I get it, don't let it get to his head!"

Killua nods "I think it has an eighty percent chance!"

Gon gets, responding really excitedly "Really?"

I sigh "And you let it get to his head..."

Killua nods, wrapping one arm around my back "Yeah! We can make this work."

I blush, slightly looking away "That's great to know you have a bit of faith in me..."

"And you have a bit of jealously showing..."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

Killua smirks "Is that right..." He pats my head, stroking a couple of my hair. A mewl escapes my lips, making us both blush in embarrassment.

I hide my face, pretending that never happened "I should probably get dressed..."

As I get up, Killua points out "Oh! Zephile got us some new suits."

I nod, heading towards the room.

_That did not just happen!_

**Time Skip**

At the auction hall, I turn to face Killua, whispering into his ear "You're so lucky we are in the public... You're so damn hot, I'm about to become an _Enhancer_ and rip your clothes off!"

_Why did I even say that?!_

Killua blushes "Maybe later..."

"Sorry Killua... I don't know what I was saying... Can I kiss you instead?"

"Sure..." Killua blushes as I rob his lips for a moment "Let's get in there!"

As we walk in, Gon thinks out loud "The auction is in Hall B. It should be that way over there."

I nod as we make our way through the hallway.

We step into a large room, set up to be like an Opera house.

Gon exclaims "Wow!"

We make our way down the steps, freezing after seeing two members of the Phantom Troupe.

All five of us exclaim "Huh?"

_My dad's going to kill me!_

We bolt back out of the room, running through the door, scaring some of the bidders in the process.

As we bolt through the hallways, Gon freaks out "Why the hell are they here?"

Killua retorts "HOW WOULD I KNOW?"

I yell at the both of them "Whatever the reason, Vastorie is going to kill me!"

We stop after being cut off by Phinks. Feitan blocks us from behind as Phinks speaks to us "Hey, that was cold. No need to run away."

I retort "We weren't running! We... were... just going to the toilet, all three of us..."

Killua and Gon freak out as Phinks replies "A likely story..."

_You too would be pissing yourself, if you had a father who would kill you, if you broke a promise with him dead or alive!..._

Feitan speaks softly "Don't worry. We're not going to kill you."

I freak out, trying to act natural "That's ah good to hear..."

Phinks continues off Feitan "Because we can't kill the chain user now."

Gon retorts "Huh? What do you mean?"

Phinks looks confused at Gon "Huh? Didn't he use his chains on The boss? That means we can't kill him."

Gon responds slightly confused "Why not? Isn't it the other way around?"

I see Killua look at Gon with surprise.

Phinks responds after a few moments of silence "_Nen_ doesn't necessarily disappear after death. _Nen_ that's driven by hatred and regret can persist a long time after death. That _Nen_ will direct itself toward the target of those emotions. Since The boss can no longer use _Nen_, he could be overwhelmed by that assault. Residual _Nen_ can be quite fearsome. That's why we can't kill the chain u-"

Phinks looks up, stopping to change the topic "So, we're done with you kids... We just came to enjoy the auction. The other members wanted to go home."

As Phinks walks past us, Gon stops him "Um, what happened to Pakunoda-san?"

Phinks turns slowly "She died..."

Gon looks confused "Huh? Oh..."

Phinks stares at us for a while, stopping when Gon interrupts his deep thought process "What's wrong?"

Killua motions to Gon "Let's go."

Phinks interrupts us "Paku... Paku wanted to thank you."

Phinks looks at me in shock "Wait... You're voice... You're the asshole that broke some of the bosses bones!"

I smile "About that..." I crack a couple of fingers "I lied..."

Phinks shakes his head in amusement "You make a great Manipulator... you had my hands tied behind my back in that hostage situation. However... that stunt won't work twice on me!"

Phinks turns back around, walking away with Feitan back to the auction hall.

I turn to Killua "Oh my dad's really going to be pissed...!"

Phinks stops suddenly, turning back around to face us "Oh, and one more thing..." He points two fingers at Killua and myself "I know!"

Phinks turns back around, walking away.

I look into Killua's eye, looking in complete shock at him "Exactly what did you let Pakunoda see?"

Killua freaks "Chrollo asked Pakunoda to see what we were hiding... I was technically hiding you... which means... Ahh!"

I frown "You kidding me! The Phantom Troupe knows I'm in a relationship with Killua Zoldyck!"

I sigh, looking down at the floor "Might as well get a megaphone and announce it, seeing more than half the people know already know, know we are dating... Anyone else you want to tell about us?"

Killua scratches his chin "Ahh... technically my family knows... but more I just told them I may have feelings for you, and that I didn't know if they were really feelings at the time..."

I frown "Great, now I'm going to have a pack of assassin's on my ass!"

Killua retorts "You fathers knew! Why is my family any different?"

I sigh, looking at Killua "I'm not going to say you're wrong there... but there's a slight difference... My parents are embarrassing! You saw what my father was like with the whole harem thing... Your family is just crazy, overprotective crazy! Your mum doesn't want to let you go... god knows what goes through Illumi's mind!"

Killua nods "My Aniki is dangerous..."

I grin "I think I scared him once... but I don't know how I did it at the time. I wasn't exactly myself..."

Killua shrugs "I can't help you there. All I remember is you saying **fuck off **other than that, I'm in the same boat as you..."

As a crowd walks around a corner, Zephile taps us on the shoulder "Look there... that's your target. The tycoon, Mr. Battera."

I turn to Zephile, asking him a question "So Mr. Battera is the one buying up all the Greed Island games... I wonder why?"

Gon stares in Mr. Battera's direction.

I tap Gon on the shoulder, motion that we should go "Let's go the auction. It should be starting soon for Greed Island."

Gon nods as we walk back into the Opera house room.

**Time Skip**

The female attendant speaks up, loud and clear "Our next item is the legendary game, Greed Island! Let's take a look at the mysterious power this game contains."

A big guy walks out with a large hammer, raising it above his head. He slams it straight into the game console, destroying the podium it was sitting on.

The crowed looks shocked as I chuckle to myself "_Nen_ tends to have that effect on people who are oblivious..."

The female attendant speaks up "As you can see, there is a mysterious power that protects the console from any damage, as long as someone is playing inside."

The female attendant clicks her fingers, showing an ID pops up on the screen "This man is Jeitsari he is a player who's inside the game at this moment. In fact, he's the one who signed a contract allowing us to auction it off. Jeitsari left behind the following agreement: If we cannot clear this game before the date specified in the contract, seven active players, including myself, will present seven copies of the game and console to the Southern Piece Auction so that our talented young Hunters can clear the game, and fulfil our dream."

The female Attendant pouts "Unfortunately, when we obtained these copies, two already displayed game over screens. That means the player also died in real life. This dangerous game requires that you risk your own life! Make sure you're prepared before you bid. Let's start the bidding at 900 million Jenny!"

The bids begin as Killua freaks out. I turn to look where his looking, spotting a large fat man.

I speak softly to Killua "Who's that, that's got you freaked out?"

Killua whispers in my ear "That's my older brother Milluki..."

I freak out "That fat Otaku?"

Killua freaks "How did you know?"

I whisper in his ear "Because he looks like one of those types that has a hugging pillow of a large endowed woman... Not that I have anything against them..."

Killua continues to glare at his brother from afar as Gon speaks up "So you indicate how much you're bidding with your hand?"

Zephile nods "Yeah, the auctioneer is able to instantly discern the highest bid."

Gon responds confused as he does a thumbs up "What's this?"

The female attendant speaks up "#201 doubles it again, to 24 billion!"

I turn to Gon, looking at his tag "What the hell you think you're doing! We don't have 24 Billion!"

I sigh in relief as Gon gets out bided "Your really lucky Gon!"

Greed Island ends up selling for 30.5 Billion jenny.

I turn to Killua then back to Gon "Well I guess we should go speak to Mr. Battera."

Gon nods as we get up to speak to Mr. Battera.


	44. Focusing on the Future

As we enter a room, Gon speaks up for us "Um, we're Hunters."

Killua nods "We're willing to help clear Greed Island."

The guards step up, blocking us "Don't joke around. Go on home."

Gon retorts "We're not Joking! I'm a pro Hunter."

The old man gets up to check what the fuss is about "What nonsense. Do you have a license?"

Gon smiles "Yeah!"

I facepalm as Killua retorts "Uh, you don't. It's at the pawn shop."

Gon freaks out "Oh. Uh, it's not on me..."

The guard responds "See... He's lying."

I sigh "No his not he pawned his license so we could bid on the game he'll get it back however..."

I flick out my card, rotating it on my hand "I've got mine on me."

Battera looks at the card "I see you have one but you can't vouch for the others... but the fact still stands that you being here mean's you're certainly not ordinary. But I can't blindly accept everything you say. I am indeed looking to hire Hunters in order to clear the game, but I cannot hire you at this time. Because there can only be so many players."

I retort "What you mean there can be only so many players?"

Barrett explains "Each memory card only has the capacity to store one player's data. With multitaps, you can have a maximum of eight players per console."

Gon nods "That's right, That Greed Island save used up all thirty blocks on that memory card."

Killua nods "Yeah."

I turn to them "Oh so that's what was in the box you mentioned earlier over our phone conversation that was interrupted multiple times..."

As Killua nods, Barrett interrupts us "How did you know that?!"

Gon smiles "We have a Greed Island save file."

Battera is taken back by what Gon just said "Have you played the game before?"

Gon retorts slightly "No, we only have a memory card."

Battera responds "If that memory card is real, you would need another item to remove the card from the console."

Gon thinks for a moment, speaking to Killua with a huge smile "Would that be..."

Killua smiles "The ring?"

_Why am I out of the loop with this...?_

Battera steps to the side "It appears that they are worthy of consideration."

A big man steps up to us "I assume that you can use _Nen_. Show me your _Ren_."

We nod together "Sure!"

We step to the side, focusing our _Ren_ to intensifying our aura.

The man stares at us as Battera looks at him "Well?"

The man sighs "It's hopeless. Letting them play would be a waste of time. They'd run around in circles until they died."

We let go of our _Ren_ as Gon retorts "How can you be certain when we haven't tried?!"

The man retorts "It'll be too late once you're in the game, kid. Unless you die off immediately. We don't need people who'll drag out the inevitable. As long as a player is alive inside the game, you can't reset or remove the memory card. In other words, you can't send in new players."

Battera points out "I've hired around one hundred pro and amateur Hunters to play this game, and over half of them have given up."

Gon responds slightly confused "Given up?"

The man replies "They've given up on returning to the real world, choosing to live inside the game. That is why I must be careful when selecting players. We need people who are strong enough to obtain items for returning to the real world."

Gon retorts "And you're saying we aren't strong enough?"

Killua points at the man "How can he know that?"

Battera responds "Because, he's a pro Hunter who has played Greed Island before."

Gon and Killua stand there shocked as the man responds "Speaking from my own experience, the items for returning to the real world are relatively easy to obtain. But with your _Nen_, it's hopeless. In fact, it'd be game over in no time."

I retort "I have you know I could make you pick your nose! Or make you walk out of here and slap your rump at people!"

The man laughs at me before responding "Once the screening is done, I'm returning to the game."

Killua responds confused "Screening? You're screening players?"

The man nods "Yes, the screening will be on the auction's final day. If you're interested in participating, you'll need to work on your _Nen_."

Gon retorts "We were going to do that anyway! Let's go, Killua! Daniel!"

The man responds "Before you go, kid... How did you come by a memory card?"

Gon turns around, retorting in anger "I'm not telling you!"

Gon stomps out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Killua's speaks up, pissed "Damn it... I'm mad now."

Gon nods pissed "We absolutely must pass their screening!"

I nod in response "Oh don't worry we will or else..." I grin immensely as we head back home.

_I'm gonna skewer that man for putting shit on Killua! No one insults Killua except... NO! There's no exceptions!_

**Time Skip**

Gon yells as he focuses on his _Ren_ slightly "I'm so mad! I can't believe how he spouted off! Damn it!"

I sit beside Killua, watching lick his lollipop.

_I wish that was my lips instead of a lollipop... and less lick and more kissing..._

I open a book, reading it as Killua points out "Still, he's right."

Gon turns around pissed "What you mean?"

Killua stands up "Chill out a little."

I interject, keeping my eyes on the book "Touch Killua and you won't wake up till after the screening, Gon..."

Killua turns to me "Gon, you and I should start thinking about taking this to the next level."

I close the book, looking up at Killua.

_What next level... I'm already at the next level! Oh wait never mind... my brain was elsewhere._

Gon responds confused "Next level?"

Killua smiles, turning away from Gon "_Hatsu_. You know, our special abilities."

I look at Killua with interest as he continues "Kurapika started learning _Nen_ when we did. But he was able to fight the Troupe because of his special abilities."

Gon nods before responding "Yeah, Kurapika obtained powers that make him basically invincible against the Troupe by placing his life on the line."

Killua frowns slightly "We can't follow his example."

I nod "For obvious reasons! Seeing as he is a conjurer..."

Killua points out "We need abilities without too much or too little risk, which of course still fit our specialties. Something practical and effective... That's what we have to come up with."

I nod "Easier said than done. First you need to come up with the idea, and then implement it... however I'm a Manipulator. So far, I've only can command someone to do something. And make stuff out of my shadows. And again that's limited to 3 items..."

I turn to Gon, seeing steam rise from his ears.

I turn to Killua "I think you flooded Gon's CPU with TMI!"

Killua smiles, laughing at the joke "I guess I knew this was coming... Alright Gon let's take this one step at a time. First, what kind of abilities do you want?"

Gon's ears stop smoking so he can focus on thinking "What kind of abilities do I want?"

Gon ears begins to steam again, from most likely having his mind flooded with ideas.

I look at Killua "There's your problem!"

Killua retorts "Hey! You must have at least a vague idea."

Gon responds "Uh, a really strong power!"

Killua retorts "That's too vague! Start by thinking in your own category. You're an _Enhancer_, so think of a power that strengthens something. Then we ask, what part of you do you want to strengthen, and how?"

I grin. _Thank god my father's not here he would so go to town on the comment..._

Gon begins to smoke again as Killua whacks him over the head.

I flick a rubber off the table into Gon's forehead "OW! What was that for?!"

I turn to Killua "I think you're getting nowhere with him... you're going to have to take it one step further, and really dumb yourself down..."

Gon retorts "That hurt! What about you, then? And doesn't Daniel have a head start on us?"

Gon and Killua turns to me, making me focus on them "Not really... I focused more on my _Specialist_ abilities and I'm not about to use that!, To land a position in the Greed Island team. I have to work on my Manipulator more thoroughly, my main talents are a little behind schedule. And most of my abilities eats away from my aura..."

Killua responds smugly "At least one of us knows what we want. Oh and Gon, Daniel's talent increases with the surroundings... But I believe, if he is not lazy, he could increase his strength by tenfold! Especially when I have an idea how to increase his powers..."

I look at Killua confused "How do you know how to increase my power?"

Killua blushes "Last night gave me the idea..."

I turn away "Oh god no... wait no! I know what you're talking about, my brain just clicked. I never thought of that..."

Killua pouts "The things I do for people... since I already know what I want, this is why I'm helping you guys."

Gon responds "Really? What do you want?"

Killua responds "It's a secret."

I speak to Killua with a smug look "Not after I'm through with you..."

Killua retorts "Hey that's no fair..."

I frown "No fair? I told you each and every one of my abilities as well as the pros and cons of them."

Killua pouts as I continue "Not only that! The Phantom Troupe may know that information, seeing as they already know we are an item..."

Killua walks towards the door, turning around to face "Gon, I'm going to go start practicing my special ability. You keep thinking about it. Though it's possible that I'm the only one who'll pass the screening. Oh and Daniel no peaking while I'm practicing."

I whine "What am I chop liver? And fine... but can I at least grab something from our room before you start practicing?"

Killua looks at me "Sure."

I walk in our room, grabbing Killua by the hips, forcing him into a kiss. Killua blushes as I whisper "Please tell me..."

Killua whines "Why...?"

"I just want to know..."

Killua sighs "Fine... I was thinking of Electricity..."

I kiss Killua on the forehead "I think that's fucken cool! You know..."

I let go of Killua, walking over to my bag to grab something "Even though my dad is embarrassing as fuck, he does give some great advice from time to time... And thanks for pointing that out Killua... I never looked at it that way..."

Killua looks away with a noticeable blush "Ok!... can I practice? It's kind of hard when you're in the room with me..."

I walk over to Killua smiling "Sure..."

"Thanks..." Killua smiles as I continue straight after him "But I would love to watch you practice... You always look amazing while practicing..."

I smile, kissing Killua on the cheek "I'll leave you to practice... Actually... Can I stay with you? I promise I won't stare at you or anything... Just... being in your presence calms me... It's weird..."

Killua sighs "Fine... but don't distract me..."

I nod, opening the book Oath Keeper, flipping through to the designated page.

**_The Darkscryers and the trials of Wolfbane_**

**_Wolfbane, from the plant shall you show your true figure,_**

**_with thou shall I bid the conditions_**

**_to heal to kill to ward._**

**_With each shackle shall you be bound_**

**_and with each link shall you be held._**

**_When these word are spoke shall the blade be bound to you and your blood related family. From now and forever till a new link is made._**

I turn a page, scanning down it. _Oh so this is new... how two people can have kids... TMI!_

**Killua's P.O.V**

_Fuck Daniel is in the same room as me... He's focusing on the book so now I can practice! But first I need to get changed... Will he look though..._

Daniel flips though a page, reading it slowly. _Nope all good!_

I change into a tank top and shorts.

I pick up a stun gun.

_I hope Daniel doesn't try to stop me... Visualize my aura fusing with electricity._

I ram it into my arm, cringing, hoping that he doesn't notice.

Daniel's eyes dart up in fear, opening his mouth to speak. Instead of saying something, he closes his mouth, looking down at the book.

_Did he trust me? _

_Did he pretend it never happened?_

_I don't want him to worry about me..._

_I'm stronger than him! I know it! _

_But he doesn't... _

_He just wants to protect me... and I don't know why..._

_Why does he still want to protect me...? Out of compassion? Love? Or because it's me...?_

_I feel as though it's one-sided love sometimes... _

_He wants to protect __**me**__... but he doesn't want __**me**__ to protect him!_

_I'll change that idea... Even if I have to smack it into his head!_

**Meanwhile Daniel's P.O.V**

Seeing a blinking blue light, I look up seeing Killua ram a stun gun into his arm. I want to ask him to stop, but another thought crosses my mind.

I stop looking at Killua, focussing on my book instead.

_What if his doing this as his training... I can't stop him!_

_Even if it pains me to watch it!..._

_I'll grow stronger to protect him! I won't stop training until I surpass him! I will surpass him and I'll protect him, no matter what!_

_So that means sit down... Shut the fuck up! And focus on the book!_

A tear rolls down my eye. _Even if it pains me..._

I feel Killua's eyes on me as he focuses on what his doing, like I should be doing!

Thoughts come into my mind, stopping me from focusing on what my father had said previously.

_So... does that mean Vastorie valued family above his job or... _

_Wait! That would mean you put me through hell, so, you knew I would turn around and run away... _

_But did you predict all the events that would happen... Or are you controlling my every move. _

_No! That can't be it either... You were pissed when I went in to rescue Killua from the Phantom Troupe. _

_You couldn't have predicted everything..._

I shake the thoughts away.

_I think I know what you wanted to do, you wanted to bring down all five families and destroy the boundaries between them, and you used me as a catalyst to fill their anger. _

_When Yan said the Darkscryers must live on, he meant that the five families must continue to exist. _

_You knew one of them would turn on you. _

_Does that mean Nathaniel also knew... _

_It has to be because he was only serious around me, so he was training me to fight on my own... but why did you reference the __**seven sins**__..._

I slam shut the book as I get up "I can't maul over everything and decipher it all, your plans, my existence and the sacrifices you made. The Darkscryers will live on, but through me and Killua! No one else!"

_Vastorie's last words to me were __**something's are hidden in the shadow**__... _

_My abilities... __**Shadow Conjurer**__ and __**Shadow Control**__!_

_You're going to be named Shadow Bond... A bond that no one will know exists..._

_Except the one I care about the one I love... Shadow Bond will ability that ties us together as one... That what I'll do to make it stronger..._

_The day I split up with Killua... Will be the day my Nen will be extinguished... and that means... I need him to protect me as me as much as I need to protect him!_

My aura flairs up, changing to a dark black colour, creating a black tint around Killua just as I see two static shock between his fingers.

I smile widely at Killua "Let's score as a position in that game!"


	45. Introduction to Greed Island

**The next day**

As Leorio walks in the room, he speaks to the three of us "Gon, Kurapika has just left to go back to work for his boss."

Gon whines "What? He left?"

Leorio nods "But don't worry, we'll see him again. He said to keep training hard."

Gon frowns "What? He didn't have to worry about that..."

Killua's eyes narrow towards Gon "Weren't you happy that Kurapika was leaving Yorknew City?"

I nod "I specifically remember you saying, you wanted him to be far away from the spiders."

Gon turns around, quickly retorting at us "Sure, but he left without telling us."

I blurt out "Technically, no. He did tell us, one of us to be specific."

Leorio throws something to Gon "Here."

Gon catches it as Leorio smiles "It's from Zephile. He said that you'll see him again."

Gon retorts "Eh?"

I put up two fingers "That makes two of us down for the count."

Gon looks utterly shocked at Leorio "Zephile-san's gone, too?"

Leorio nods "Yeah, and he recovered your hundred million, as promised."

Gon checks the bank book "He really did..."

Leorio smiles, focusing on Gon "Now you can buy back your Hunter License."

Gon nods "Yeah... Zephile-san really is special."

I turn to look at Killua "That means now all we have to do is focus on training."

Gon turns around to nod at us "Yeah!"

**3 days later**

As we sit in the waiting hall, I turn to Killua "You pumped to knock some people over with our abilities?"

Killua nods "Yeah! Let's all get into this together!"

I smile at Killua, briefly as the attendant speaks up, making us all focus on the attendant "I apologize for keeping everyone waiting. We will now begin selecting the players. As everyone already knows, you must be able to use _Nen_ for this game. The test will proceed as follows. First, we need each applicant to demonstrate their _Nen_. We will then make our decisions. The judge will be the pro Hunter, Mr. Tsezgerra!"

Tsezgerra from earlier that said we had no chance in this game steps, speaking to all the people "Let us begin the test. One at a time, come up and show me your _Ren_. A shutter and curtain will block any view of the stage, so other applicants cannot see what's happening. The moment we've chosen thirty-two players, the test will end."

The shutter completely closes as the attendant speaks up "Please step this way to take the test." I turn to Killua "Well that was... explanative."

The attendant, calls each applicant through.

I sit in my seat, not budging a inch as I watch Killua go into deep thought "He must be thinking what's happening and weighing every option and the surroundings of what's going on."

A guy behind us laughs, snapping Killua out of his deep thought "Those guys are hopeless... They don't stand a chance."

We turn around to look at an egg head shaped man in a purple tux, exclaiming together "Huh?" The man speaks up "I'm talking about the ones still in line and those waiting nearby. Especially the ones standing next to the line. They're probably waiting for someone to return, so they can ask what's inside. If you did some research and used your head, you'd see there's no rush."

Killua thinks for a moment "I get it! This time, they aren't choosing thirty-two players!"

The man responds "Exactly. it's been over ten years, and no one's cleared the game. And new players can't begin if old ones are still alive. Meaning that they have to save a few spots in case extraordinary players appear. I'd guess they'll choose around twenty this round... Personally, I'd say those in line or standing nearby have no shot. Anyone worthwhile either got in line at once, or figured out the trick and stayed in their seats to focus, like we did."

The man turns to Gon "Wouldn't you agree, kid?"

I turn to look at Gon. As I'm focusing on what his doing, Killua speaks "You realised what was going on?"

Gon looks up "Well, it was just a hunch. I thought it was only natural that the hosts would want to test everyone here."

The man laughs as Killua turns to me "What about you?"

I respond "I would be lying if I said yes, but as these events typically go you would want to control the flow, siphon out the good from the bad and then from the good knock out the ones that left you the least impressed..."

Killua nods "I see..."

The man stops laughing "That's true. You kids win! Yeah, I'm impressed. Not many people stick to their ideals. The steeper and more dangerous the path, the greater the need for both wit and ignorance to move forward."

The attendant calls out "Next please!"

The man walks to line up, turning around to us "My name is Puhat. Nice to meet you."

Killua points at the man "People who act smart usually fail."

The man frowns, looking down at the floor after being shot down.

Gon retorts "He can hear you."

I look at Killua chuckling "Poor guy, you should have gone easy on him."

Killua thinks for a moment after he jumps down "I'm heading over."

Gon nod "Yep, good luck."

I jump down to join Killua "I'll be joining in line as well."

Gon nods, wishing me good luck as well. Killua goes up first as I wait to be called up next. The man calls me up next as I walk through the door, standing in front of Tsezgerra.

Tsezgerra speaks up "Let me see you _Ren_."

I grin "How about I show you something else for dissing me and my friends."

Tsezgerra grins "That's fine. You're free to show me anything that demonstrates your power. Prove that the _Ren_ I saw previously didn't represent your true power."

I nod "All right then I hope you don't mind..."

I hold out my hand, pulling a scythe out of the shadows "So you insulted us before... Saying that we would never have a chance..."

Tsezgerra smirks "Just a scythe...? You're going to need to impress me a little better conjurer..."

I grin, wrapping shadows from the wall around my weapon, swinging it at Tsezgerra I stop, almost touching him "I'm not a conjurer... However..."

My grin gets bigger with each passing second "You insulted someone dear to me... You ever insult my boyfriend again... I'll make sure to swing this blade completely through... taking your head off..." I let go of the blade, dispersing the weapon.

I smile innocently at Tsezgerra "Did I pass?"

Tsezgerra blinks, sweating profusely "Y-Yes... just go through that door... You've passed"

I make my way up the steps, waving to Killua "Looks like I passed."

As Killua smiles, I manage to make it half way up the steps before hearing an explosion.

I turn around, thinking out loud "The hell was that...?"

As the door opens, Gon pokes his head through the door.

Killua and I retort together in surprise "Gon?"

Gon runs up the step towards us "Killua! Daniel! Good, you got chosen."

I sit besides Killua as he retorts "Of course. Was that boom your doing?"

Gon nods "Uh-huh."

Killua turns to me "So how did you pass?"

I grin "Oh~, I think it's better if I leave it up to your imagination..."

Killua freaks out as I laugh like a crazy man.

After a short brief crazy laugh, I cough, clearing my throat "Sorry I had a crazy moment just then..."

Killua nods as we wait while other people join us as the room fills up slightly.

_But if you really must know~ I threatened Tsezgerra for insulting you earlier... I would dare say... It felt very fulfilling..._

**Time Skip**

Tsezgerra speaks up as he walks in "Well, allow me to congratulate you. The twenty-two people here have earned the right to play Greed Island. Upon clearing the game you will receive 50 billion Jenny. The details are in the contract, so read and sign it before you depart at 5pm."

Killua looks over the contract "Let's take it to Leorio and see what he thinks." I nod at Killua as we pick up the contract, leaving to go see Leorio.

**A short while later**

We sit at a bar as Leorio cheers us on "You've made it past first stage."

As Gon hands Leorio our contract, he speaks up "Could you look at this for us?"

Leorio puts down his drink, looking at it "What is it...? A contract?"

Leorio reads it over, responding after reading through it "Looks like it can be summarized in three points. First, you can't file any claims if you're injured or die."

_How the hell do you file a claim if you're dead?!_

"Second, any items that you bring out of the game belong to Mr. Battera. Third, if you clear the game, you will receive a 50-Billion Jenny reward."

Leorio smiles "I don't see any problems."

Gon nods "Yep!"

Leorio speaks up "So once you sign it, you're good to go."

Killua retorts "That second point seems important."

I nod "Yeah! I was actually thinking about that, what if the clue your dad left behind is an item in the game?"

Killua nods "Anything in the game you bring out belongs to Battera. That's why he's paying big bucks."

Leorio responds "Anything? Like what?"

Gon responds firmly "I'm willing to hand it over. I'm not looking for items. I just want to get closer to Ging!"

I nod "Sure, if that's how you feel, whom am I to stop you..."

We sign our contracts, taking our leave.

Leorio waves us off "See ya." Gon nods "Good luck on your exam, Leorio."

I grin "No partying just pile drive into those books."

Leorio nods back "Yeah, you guys be careful."

Gon responds "Next time we see you, you'll be a doctor."

Leorio frowns, looking at Gon "Wouldn't that mean we won't see each other for at least four years?"

Killua grins smugly "We plan to clear the game much more quickly."

Leorio retorts back as he grins "I don't intend to fall back behind."

I retort "Technically, you're already behind in using _Nen_... compared to us. So you better snap to it... **if** you're going to catch up to us."

Leorio adjust his glasses "You bet!"

**Time Skip**

The train trip is relatively quiet. Gon falls asleep as I read.

As Killua lays his head on my shoulder tired, I turn to Killua "You can sleep I don't mind... I'm still a little bit awake."

Killua rubs his eyes at me "I'm fine... besides you seem a tiny bit distant."

I close the book, looking at Killua "How so?"

Killua shrugs his shoulders "Every since you father dropped by and embarrassed the shit out of you... you seem to be in your own little world."

I nod, smiling weakly "I guess I am, after reading the book... he left clues here and there that helped me understand the reason for why I'm here."

Killua retorts sleepily "Because we heading for the Greed Island round up."

I shake my head, chuckling at Killua's tired response "I was supposed to be the crowbar, the thing that unbinds my family."

Killua lays his head back on me "uh-huh..."

I turn to Killua "I'm glad I met you..."

Killua snaps awake, blushing profusely "What?"

I smile, running my hand through his hair "To have you here by my side... not only does it give me a reason to keep fighting, but... having you around makes me smile, even when shit is going wrong around me, for that I thank you."

I lean in, kissing Killua on the lips as he blushes "Oh, but... I haven't done nothing."

I look at Killua "You've given me advice here and there, that has help me. You've given me a shoulder to cry on... no matter how embarrassing it was for me. As well as other things... that I don't want to say out loud."

I wink at Killua as he flares up "Oh... OH!"

Killua lays back on my shoulder "Well don't ah... stay awake for too long..."

I smile at Killua "I won't."

Killua nods as he falls asleep softly snoring.

I place a hand around the back of Killua's head, moving in for another kiss.

Killua moans softly in his sleep as I smile, resting my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. As I stroke my hand through his hair, Killua softly mumbles in his sleep "I love you Daniel..."

I blush, taken back by what Killua had just said in his sleep. I continue to stroke his hair, whispering into his chest "Words cannot describe how much you mean to me Killua Zoldyck..."

I continue to listen to his heart beat, being overcome with sleep.


	46. Greed Island - Part 01

We arrive out our destination without any hitch, getting off to follow Tsezgerra all the way down to the dungeon. Tsezgerra opens a door, revealing a room full of Consoles. At least forty consoles are loaded with Greed Island.

Tsezgerra gives us a short explanation "Before we begin, let me explain a few things. The individual game copies are not independent. It doesn't matter which console you start from. You will all arrive at the same place."

I think in my head "Sounds like an MMO..."

Tsezgerra continues to speak "Consider it a virtual area accessible from any spot on this planet."

As Gon starts to get information overload, I turn to Gon, slapping him on the back as I laugh silently at him.

Tsezgerra continues to speak "I will now hand out memory cards. You will head immediately into the game. But first, we must decide the order."

Puhat responds confused "Order?"

Tsezgerra nods "Only one may enter the game at a time. We will decide the order now, to forestall bickering inside the game."

Puhat smiles "Then let's use rock-paper-scissors."

I smile "How about I pick rock, and I make you choose paper. Then I get to go first?"

Puhat looks at me completely flabbergasted. I smile in response "Just kidding!"

Gon smiles as he goes first against Puhat taking first place "I win!"

Tsezgerra looks at Gon "Oh, you're the boy who had a save file."

Killua frowns "Damn, I'm in 17th!"

I frown "You're not too far behind I'm in 13th place..."

Tsezgerra looks at Gon "Do you want to use it? Don't worry, the initial destination is always the same, regardless of your save."

Gon nods "I'll use my own card."

Tsezgerra nods "Then put the ring on and start the game."

Killua calls to Gon before he goes in "Wait in the starting area until I get there."

Gon slides the Memory card in, focusing his Ren on the console, disappearing into the game.

I look at Killua "This is an interesting game..."

Killua nods as Tsezgerra checks the console "When 'Now Playing' show up on screen the next person can begin."

We line up as each person jumps into the game one at a time.

When my turn comes up I nod at Killua "I'll meet you in the game."

I walk up to the console, plugging my memory card in, moving on to focus my Ren on the console.

As I get teleported in, I start in a large white room. I look around, spotting a door.

I walk towards the door, entering a big room. A tiny girl welcomes me "Welcome to Greed Island. What do you want your name to be in the game?"

I look at the girl as I think "I'll go with my name Daniel Darkscryer."

The girl nods, typing in my name "Here is your ring for this game."

A ring floats over to me. I slide it on as the girl continues "I will now explain how the game works. Would you care to listen?"

I nod in response "Lay it on me."

The girl nods "In this game, two magic spells are available to anyone wearing a ring: **Book** and **Gain**. Place the hand with the ring in front of you, and say, **Book.**"

I hold out my hand "Book."

A book appears in front of me.

"In this game, your task is to collect certain cards. That book is for storing the cards you've collected. Please look at the first page."

I flip open the book as she continues to explain "Each slot is labelled with a number. You can only place cards of the same number in these slots. These are your **Restricted slots.** Please flip ahead a few pages."

I flip through the book a couple of pages, looking at the empty unnumbered slots while she continues "You can place any card inside these slots. These are your **free slots.** There are 100 restricted slots, numbered 0 - 99. Then you have another 45 free slots. To clear this game, you must fill the 100 restricted slots."

I look at the girl "Sounds easy enough, just 100 cards?"

The girl nods "Yes. Specifically, you must transform one hundred items into cards and put them in your book."

I look confused "How do I do that?"

The girl explains "If you obtain a sword, it will become a card the moment you get it. If you use a card as the item, you must use the spell **Gain.** However, once you've used Gain to return a card into item form, you can never transform it into a card again. If you want to make it a card again you must reacquire the item. Do you understand everything so far?"

I nod "Yeah sounds easy enough."

The girl continues the tutorial "There are two other cases in which you cannot transform an item into a card. The first is when you reach the item's maximum card transformation limit."

I respond in confusion "There's a transformation card limit?"

The girl nods "Yes, every item in this game has a card transformation limit. For example, if an item has a transformation limit of three, and three other players have already transformed the item into a card, the fourth to find it will be unable to change it into a card. In the second case... If you don't place the card into your book within one minute, it will automatically revert to an item. In this case, as well, you can never transform that item into a card again. Do you understand?"

I nod "Yep, this sound easy." The girl continues "Finally, the most important note... If a player dies, their book and ring are destroyed and all the book's contents are lost."

_You know what they say. You can't take it to the grave with you..._

The girls responds "That concludes my explanation. You'll need to learn everything else about the game by playing it."

I nod "Noted. Thanks for the explanation."

A stair case opens up in the floor as she responds "I wish you best of luck. Please take these stairs."

I walk down the stairs, entering a large grass field.

As I spot Gon, I walk up to him "Hey Gon, I'm going to take a wild guess and say you got Information overloaded at the start..."

Gon blinks looking away "Yeah I kind of did..."

I chuckle a bit, looking at Gon "Is it me or does it feel like someone's checking me out?"

Gon shakes his head "No, it's not just you I felt it too."

We wait for a bit as three others come strolling out, picking a direction.

I hear Killua walk out "Oh... I feel like I'm being watched."

I turn around, smiling at Killua "Hey beautiful! What took your sweet ass time getting here?"

Killua blushes as I smile, speaking calmly "You felt it too?"

Killua frowns at me "Sorry Gon, for taking so long. And stop saying embarrasing things! What if someone else over hears you?"

Killua looks around "I don't see any nearby towns."

Killua nods "Yeah, but everyone headed in the same direction." Killua looks left and right, pointing in both directions "They went in either of these directions."

Gon responds confused "Huh? How did you know?"

Killua responds "Because that's where we're being watched from."

I look at Killua "Damn... your good I couldn't even tell..."

Killua looks away, blushing "But we still don't know why they're watching us."

I lift up a finger "Maybe it's the game master."

Killua nods "Maybe..."

Gon smiles "Well, let's go."

Killua nods "Regardless of who's watching, we should start by gathering information."

I nod at Killua "Sounds like a plan. I just hope they don't keep eyes on us twenty-four seven... I would love a bit of privacy..."

We pick a direction, walking in the chosen direction while Killua speaks up "So, how did it go?"

Gon looks confused "Huh?"

I respond "I think Killua's talking about your save data."

Killua summons his book "How many cards were inside?"

Gon replies "There weren't any cards inside."

I look at Gon "Damn... your dad's scummy!"

Killua looks at Gon "For real?"

Gon nods "But there was a message from Ging."

Killua responds "What did it say?"

Gon smiles "To enjoy the game."

I look at Gon "I bet he also said there were no clues here as well..."

Gon freaks "How did you know?"

I smile, chucking from Gon's reaction "Just a gut feeling..."

Killua interrupts me "Really? Just to enjoy the game. But this doesn't feel like a game."

I retort "Really... we are walking to our next location, grinding and that's grinding as in killing an endless supply of monsters to obtain cards, not grinding as is... you know where I'm heading Killua."

Killua blushes while scratching his chin, trying to sound innocent "Yep... no need to elaborate on that."

As Killua un-summons his book, Gon speaks up "What do you think of the rules?"

I respond "The rules sound basic."

Killua sighs "I still don't know enough yet."

Gon stops as I turn to him "What's wro-"

My head snaps in a direction after hearing a weird sound "We got company!"

A flash of light lands in front of us, revealing a weird looking guy with purple hair, appears in front of us.

He grins, speaking to us calmly as if he was prepared for us "This must be your first time playing this game?"

I hold out my hand, retorting back "So what if it is?"

Killua grins "Since you're carrying a book, you must be a player."

The man responds "Well, sure."

He plays around with something in his book as I watch him carefully.

He looks up slightly, responding smugly "Killua-kun, Daniel-kun and Gon-kun, huh?"

My eyes widen slightly "Interesting ability you got there..."

Gon yells "How do you know our names?"

The man smiles "How indeed?"

The man pulls out another card, smiling at us "Trace on! Attack, Killua!"

Killua runs around as I watch in shock.

The man laughs "You can't run from spells in this game!" I hold out my hand, conjuring a scythe "Stop the attack or I'm going to turn you into a shish kebab!"

The man freaks out as Killua gets hit by the spell.

I stop, glaring at the man "What the fuck did you do to him?"

I spin the scythe, walking slowly towards him.

Killua looks pissed at him, ready to kill him "What did you do to me?"

"Return on! Take me to Masadora!" The man yells as I swing the scythe missing him "Fuck! What the hell did he do to you?"

As we walk away, Killua shrugs pissed off from the situation while Gon asks "Are you alright?"

Killua nods his head, patting himself down "Hmm? I don't feel any different."

Gon muses "But I'm still worried. He definitively did something to you."

I retort "Worried? I'm beyond worried, I'm just about ready to hunt down that bastard, hang him like a piñata, and beat him until he tells me what he did to Killua! He said Trace On, correct?"

_I wonder if it works like my ability... like how my aura floats around you..._

Killua shrugs "There's no point worrying about it now."

I look at Killua "Your telling the over protective boyfriend to not worry?... Sorry, but I'm going do the opposite."

Killua retorts, yelling at me "JUST PROMISE ME!"

I look at Killua, sighing in grief "Damn it... You just had to say that..."

I stand up straight, smiling at him as I disperse the blade "Fine, I promise..."

Gon looks between us "Hey, was he using _Nen_ when he said, **Trace on?**"

I shake my head "No it didn't feel like a ability in the _Nen_ department."

_But then again Nen can be anything..._

Killua nods, responding calmly "I agree, it's probably some magic that only works in the game."

I turn to Killua "When I use **Trace,** my aura spreads out latching onto you. It leaves a long trail of _Nen_ to follow. There's nothing like that happening with you so it's totally different from my ability..."

Gon looks confused at us "I wonder what kind of magic is it?"

Killua responds lightly "Beats me. Well... we'll find out eventually."

I nod, looking at Killua depressed from not being able to protect him "I hope it nothing dangerous... for your sake."

Killua yellings, pissed off at me "Stop being over protective!"

I glare at Killua, retorting back "I won't!"

Gon points to the horizon "Look, there's a town!"

I look at the massive town, turning to look at Killua "I could kill for a nice relaxing bed, but... I think it's about time we got to work. What do you say Killua?"

Killua nods "Let's get to finding some clues on the magic in this world."


	47. Greed Island - Part 02

When we reach the town entrance, I check out the sign "Welcome to Antokiba, City of Prizes."

Killua spots a wall filled with events "Are those the prizes?" I look over the flyers "Looks like there are a lot of events..."

Gon smiles widely "Wow, all these are prizes?" Killua nods "Looks that way."

I check out the board as Gon responds "Oh, Killua... Look." Killua speaks up "Antokiba Monthly Tournaments Schedule. There's a rock-paper-scissors tournament this month. The prize is a sword of Truth." "

I turn around, looking at the same board as Gon and Killua.

Gon responds slightly confused "Is that an important item?" I reply to Gon "It doesn't sound like one... but it does sound useful, what do you think Killua?"

Killua thinks lightly on the topic as he responds "Probably... I think we should join."

Gon replies "What makes you think that?"

Killua looks in two different directions "Look over there and there." I peer in both directions, seeing two people that came through with us to Greed Island.

I nod at Killua "Looks like we will be participating in this event." Killua nods back "Of course."

Gon smiles "Then let's try to win all kinds of prizes."

Killua smiles "We should also gather information." Our stomach growls in response to Killua.

I smile, looking at Killua "Maybe after we eat..."

Killua nods as we search for a restaurant to eat at.

**Time Skip**

The attendant welcomes us in one of the resturants "Welcome! If you can finish this within thirty minutes, you don't need to pay! In addition, you'll also receive a Galgaida as your prize. Okay, begin!"

I look at the food, speaking calmly "I'm not into food compititions but, for this... I'll make an exception..."

I begin chow down on the food barely swallowing.

Killua speaks with his mouth full "Hey chef, do you know how to use magic?"

The chef looks at Killua "What's that?"

Gon asks "Who's the most knowledgeable person in this city?"

The chef responds "Knowledgeable? What's that?"

I cough, nearly choking on my food "Either this guy knows nothing or... his an NPC!"

Killua nods "He's just an in-game character."

After finishing our food, I pat my stomach.

The chef speaks up in response "Oh, no! You did it! here is your prize, Galgaida."

The chef hands us each one card. I hold onto mine as Killua speaks up while focusing on the card "1217. F-185."

Gon responds confused "What does that mean?"

The chef replies "Is this your first time seeing a card?"

I look up at the chef as he continues his explanation "The left number is the item's card number, and the sequence on the right ranks how difficult it is to obtain. There are ten ranks, form SS to H. F would be the third easiest. The number next to the rank is the item's maximum transformation limit."

I sway the card in my hand like a fan, speaking calmly "Which basically means it useless to us..."

After hearing an explosion outside, Killua bolts outside, running after to see what made that sound.

Gon and I follow Killua, reaching a crowd of people.

We push past a crowd, seeing someone lay on the floor "Hey, what happened?"

A stranger responds to Killua "His body suddenly exploded. From the inside."

I walk up to the body, checking to see if _Nen_ was involved. It fades away as Gon responds "He disappeared?"

I turn around to the others as Killua responds "He probably went back to the real world. Game over."

I nod, at Killua, sighing at my failed attempt "I didn't have time to check it, so I can't tell if _Nen_ was involved..."

Gon looks seriously between the both of us "Hey, Killua. Was the magic used on you earlier..."

Killua yells back quickly "I don't know."

I clench my fist as a man steps behind Killua, speaking calmly to us "Don't worry! There's no such spell in this game."

I sigh in relief as Gon responds "Spell?"

The man responds with a slight grin "As you said, it's something like magic. He died from another player's _Nen_."

Killua retorts lightly "Does that mean the players are trying to kill each other?"

Gon continues off Killua "Why?"

The man responds "Player Hunting."

I stare seriously at the man "PVP is allowed here?" The man nods in response "I can explain later. Anyway, are you interested in teaming up? We know a sure way to clear this game."

I stare at the man seriously as Gon and Killua are caught off guard "Huh?"

The man speaks "If you're interested, follow me. My allies are waiting ahead."

Gon turns to Killua and I. We talk amongst ourselves, seeing what we should do as a team.

Gon is the first to speak "What do we do?"

Killua frowns "Sounds suspicious. And we're already off to a bad start."

I nod my head at Killua "If he wants to prove us to be an ally why don't we ask him what happened to you?"

Killua nods. The man speaks up, sounding like he could read our mind "As I recall, on your way here, another player used an attack spell on you."

I retort "Are you a mind reader or something?! Because I was just going to ask you that..."

Killua looks at him quizzically "Were you watching us?"

He nods at us "And I wasn't the only one. Lots of people keep an eye on the starting point. If you come, I'll explain why. I can also tell you about the spell that was cast on you."

Killua retorts with a smug grin "You're being very nice. There must be a catch."

The man turns away "We have no choice. This game is difficult unpleasant, and frightening. Once you realize that, you'll be more willing to accept our offer. Well, it's your first time playing, so you could use the information..."

Killua retorts "What makes you think it's our first time? We could be returning players."

The man responds "Book."

He summons his book as Killua and Gon jump back.

I glare at the man as he continues "This proves that you're beginners. An experienced player would react by summoning his own binder. because you need spell cards to defend yourself."

I respond "Then the spell cast on Killua..."

Killua continues off my response "Could only be stopped by another card."

The man nods at us "Even when you aren't carrying any cards, you should still summon it. It's an important bluff."

The man un-summons his book.

Killua and Gon walks up beside me as Gon speaks "Hey, how do we obtain spell cards?"

The man responds to Gon "The easiest method would be to go to Masadora, City of Magic."

I lift an eyebrow in response "Masadora...? I've heard of that before... but from where?"

I look at Killua, hoping he could jog my memory. I get no response from him, seeing his face stuck in a permanent serious mode.

Gon turns to Killua "We should go with him. I'm worried about the spell on you. Okay?"

Killua looks at Gon in shock.

I turn to the man, looking back at Killua to whisper in his ear "One slight false move from him and I'm going to grab you and run..."

Killua looks mortified at me as I continue to whisper "Sorry but we've had a bad start... and I can't see you... you know..."

Killua sighs "After being with you so long, I know where your headed..."

I nod, turning back to the man "We will come with you... ONLY if it benefits us."

The man nods, leading us the way.

He leads us to a group of 7 people. Out of the group of eight, including the guy, I recognise three of them. The little girl in the pink dress, the older man in the blue uniform and Puhat.

The man we followed wearing a red shirt speaks up "Is this everyone?"

The man in the green shirt, that seems to be working with the guy in red speaks up "Yeah. Everyone else turned me down."

Another man wearing a blue scarf speaks up "Let's get started, then."

The man in red nods "Another player was just killed. He arrived with the rest of you. His stomach exploded. It was the bomber."

Gon looks up confused at the man "The bomber?"

The man with the blue scarf turns to Gon "The victims aren't killed by spells. No spell in this game is capable of injuring people. Which means that you won't be harmed or killed by any spell that's been cast on you."

The man in red, begins to explain about spell cards "There are forty different spells. The one cast on you was an inspection spell. Either **Trace** or **Adhesion**. **Trace** tracks your current location of the targeted player until he/she leaves the game. **Adhesion** gives complete data of one target player's restricted slots will be available at all times the effect also lasts until player leaves the game."

_Talk about an invasion of privacy... That means Killua will be watched by the perverted man! I'm gonna kill him!_

The man with the blue scarf continues "In short, once the enemy uses these on you, he will then know everything about you. Some players wait near the starting point in order to cast these spells on new players. As soon as a player obtains a valuable card, they'll show up and steal it. In some cases, they kill their target."

Puhat retorts "Like the guy who just died? I won't be that easy to kill."

The blue scarf man interjects "No, he was killed by something else. There is a violent faction hunting players. This was done by one of them... **The Bomber.**"

I think out loud "The bomber sounds like a lame guy..."

A guy wearing a pink shirt speaks up "In this game, there are three ways to acquire item cards. Do you know what they are?"

_Stealing, grinding... and trading?_

Gon responds "Finding them yourself."

The man in the blue uniform speaks next "Trade with other players."

Killua responds "Steal them from other players." T

he pink shirt man nods "Yes, those are the three ways."

_Damn! I was right..._

The pink shirt man interjects "However, the number of players stealing from others has recently increased. That's due to the card's difficulty to obtain and the card transformation limit system. Players who can't obtain cards themselves choose to take them from others. If those players resist, they're killed."

I retort "Now that's just stupid! When they die the cards are lost"

The man nods "And also their ring. However, it increases the transformation limit of that type of card. If you kill a player, you can't take his cards. That rule was meant to keep players from killing one another."

The man in red nods "But now, it's backfiring. It's been over ten years since the game's release. If no one can find a way to beat it, the killing will only continue. That's why we're trying to end this mess. We're recruiting allies to clear this game. We need your help."

I look at Gon, turning to look at Killua next. I weigh the options in my head.

_Trust or do not trust them... Don't try to over protect Killua this time. I want to make the right choice. And that choice is to trust Killua's instincts... If he says ok. I'm ok with it._

Puhat interjects "How do you plan to obtain cards? One, Find them yourself. Two, Trade for them. Or three, Steal them. Which method will you use?"

The man in red responds "Three..."

The man in the blue uniform retorts "I assume you mean to use all three methods, but three will be the primary method."

Puhat interjects "What, so you'll still use force?"

The man in red interjects "No! We won't use violence to reach our goal."

I respond slyly "How else do you expect to steal?"

The man in the blue uniform retorts "Spells."

We look at him confused as he continues "You'll use spells. Am I right?"

The man in red nods "Correct, there are certain spells for taking cards, and there cards that defend against those spells. We'll focus on monopolizing these cards. We're going to use the very card transformation limit that's frustrating the players. This is the only way to clear the game."

I grin slyly, thinking in my head.

_That's not the only way..._

The man with the blue scarf nods "I have met many players, and they all reach the same conclusion. Even if you search for cards, they'll be taken from you eventually."

The man in pink continues "Because this game is based on players taking cards from each other. We will ensure that we can take cards from other players, while mitigating our risk of losing cards."

I look away in disgusted, thinking.

_All these men want is to just complete this game as quickly as possible..._

Puhat interjects "You're leaving out something important. Upon clearing the game, how will you split the reward?"

A small over sized man interjects "You were hired by Mr. Battera, right?"

Puhat responds "So you knew who we were when you invited us."

The short guy responds "Yeah. Mr. Battera also hired us to play this game."

The man in red interjects "That means the reward will be 50 billion. We'll split it among everyone who helps."

The man in pink interjects "Currently, we have fifty-three players. it'll take two months to collect the remaining spell cards, and one month to get the cards we need. We can finish this in three months."

The man with the blue scarf interjects on top "Of course, if you join us, we'll remove any spells cast on you."

I look at Killua, seeing him have a face as though he looks wedged in-between choices.

Puhat puts up his hand first "I'm in. I don't like the idea of splitting the 50 billion. But I like the three month schedule for clearing the game."

The man with the blue scarf looks at the man in the blue uniform "What about you?"

The man with the blue uniform responds "I have a question. If I obtain an SS rank card on my own, what's my cut?"

The man in red turns to him "Naturally, you'd receive 500 million for a card of that rank."

The man in the blue uniform nods "Okay, I'm in."

The man in red turns to us three "What about you three?"

Gon responds "Killua, I'm-"

I interject "Sorry, but not interested!"

Gon and Killua look at me "Eh!"


	48. Greed Island - Part 03

**KILLU UKE99** Thanks glad you liked it. I'll try put more of those scenes in if I can. About the Mpreg scene I'm not sure if it will be in this story I was thinking of making a side story that's like a jump far into the future with Daniel and Killua where they're all older.

And Daniel sure loves to tease Killua every chance he can get with every topic he can.

* * *

><p>I turn to Gon "Why are you of all people surprised? You were about to decline them!"<p>

I turn to Killua, giving him a look to forgive me, and trust me at the same time.

I turn back to the people that are trying to hire us "Granted your deal sound nice but you gave us all of the information to survive on our own. So, I say no thank you! Your deal is... a joke. At least to me."

I turn off, walking away as Gon chases after me.

I hear Killua yell at them before walking off "You heard him. I pass too!"

Killua turns around, chasing after us "Hey, Gon! Daniel! Wait up..."

Gon storms past me pissed.

I look at Gon, listening to Killua "Hey, Gon... Why you like that?"

Gon takes a deep breath, turning around suddenly with a guilty look "Sorry, Killua. I couldn't take it anymore."

Killua pouts "I don't get why your apologising. Daniel was the one that declined the offer."

Killua looks over to me for answers as Gon interrupts "But this means you'll be stuck with that spell for a while."

Killua looks back at Gon "Oh, that's why..."

Killua turns to me "So why did you decline so harshly?"

I look at Gon, looking back over to Killua "Two reasons. One, being the more obvious one. I distrust them... call it a gut instinct. Two, what Gon said to us earlier... To have fun, clearly they are more focused on obtaining every card. They got the right intentions... but I don't know... something feels off. It might be just my overprotective nature kicking in..."

I sigh out loud, hearing Killua sigh in response "It's not a big deal."

I look up at Killua "Which one? The over protective nature or the fact you've got a tracker on you?"

Killua looks at me "The tracker... Although, the other can be annoying at times. At least I know have a shield that I can lean on."

I smile at Killua, choosing not to say anything.

He yells at me "Oi! Aren't you going to defend yourself?"

I shrug my shoulders at Killua "What for? I'm not going to deny it."

Killua looks away from me as I notice a slight tinge of red, covering his cheeks.

Gon looks at the both of us "But this all came from you guys, playing this game to help me find my dad..."

I scratch my chin "Ah... I'm more in this to kill two birds with one stone... This is an infamous game, for it to be worth, what? Six Billion and up there must be something besides greed that drives people to play this game."

Killua looks at Gon "Anyway, why are you so mad?"

Gon looks at Killua pissed "Because they had nothing but bad things to say about the game Ging made, like how it's based on killing and stealing. I want to do what Ging said, and enjoy the game. When I first started, I knew it wouldn't be easy. That was because I thought all the players enjoyed playing the game. People have died. But it's the player's mentality, not the game, that scares me. They're willing to hurt others to get cards."

Killua responds "Really? I think it makes sense."

Gon looks at Killua "Killua, you really mean that?"

Killua nods "That's why this game is meant for Hunters."

I chuckle a little bit "Really? Stealing is a great way to get restricted items. But... knowing that you spent all those hours finding that one card, now... that's worth it. Fighting tooth and limb for one thing..."

I look at Killua, continuing to speak and aim my comment at him "Fighting for that one thing is worth more... Than a slight movement of the hand."

Killua nods slightly red, knowing that I was aiming the comment at him "I agree with Gon though, with what he said. Killing is wrong. I'll agree with that. But what if two players have a fair fight with predetermined rules, and the winner gets to take a card?"

Gon nods "Th-That's acceptable."

Killua nods "See?"

I click my fingers "Damn... I was hoping to abuse my skill however. I wonder If I can command a player to throw me their cards?..."

Killua nods slightly "When that guy cast a spell on me, and when those guys carried out their plan, they're just following the game's rules."

Gon nods "Yeah."

Killua looks in my direction "Though it does still feel lame. Well, forget about them. Let's enjoy this game."

Killua walks off as we follow him.

Gon speaks up "Killua..."

Killua smiling as he walks on ahead "Yeah?"

Gon smiles widely "Thanks."

Killua turns around suddenly, looking in complete shock at him as Gon continues to speak "I'm glad both of you came with me. No... I'm glad I got to know you!"

Killua turns back around embarrassed "Cut it out stupid. First Daniel and now you...? You're both embarrassing me."

Gon focuses on Killua "Why? I really meant it."

Killua walks away embarrassed as I sneak up on Killua, hugging him from behind "Hey, I'm genuine when it comes to expressing my feelings... but in the end I have to thank Gon for it. If I didn't bump into him at the hunters exam, maybe I wouldn't have got to meet you."

I snicker a bit "After all, Gon is a crazy magnet, drawing in the most unusual personalities together."

As Gon pouts at me, I grin slyly "What can I say, Gon? you're a simple boy with endless opportunities."

I lift up my hands "I on the other hand don't mind a bit of complexity in my life... So, let's make this day complex and win us a championship."

**Later that day**

I frown as clench my fist "I'm an utter embarrassment..."

Killua pokes me "Yeah, well, complex usually gets beat by simple!"

I look at Killua "No need to rub the salt in the wounds, I got beaten by Gon end of discussion but... someone beat Gon for me didn't they? Hmm..."

Killua turns bright red as I poke him "In rock-paper-scissors. Gon is Rock, Killua is Paper and what does that make me? Hmm?"

Killua retorts "Don't even go there!"

I pout "Hey you thought it! I didn't insinuate it... I'm merely pointing it out. I'm the remainder but I think of myself more like paper... wrapping paper to be precise."

Killua freaks "Y-You wouldn't do that in the public! W-Would you?"

I twirl my finger around at Killua, acting evil "Not a chance! I would never do that to you... Unless... it was behind closed doors different story."

Killua pouts, poking his fingers together "Your mean!"

I retort "Not mean... **Manipulative!** Anyways, what did we-I mean you win?"

Killua flicks the card in my face, putting it back in his binder "The **Sword of Truth**. Basically it cuts through lies and breaks on the truth. However that's not all check the number out!"

I look at the card "83, that makes one down 99 to go!"

Killua nods as Gon sighs a little bit "The problem is how do we protect the card?"

Killua nods "We don't have any defensive spell cards."

A man interrupts our discussion "Wait, kids! H-Hand over the Sword of Truth! Do what I say and I won't be rough with you."

I turn around slowly "You and what army?"

Killua retorts "No way, stupid."

We continue on our way as the man yells at us "W-Wait! Book!"

We turn around as Gon and I yell "Book!"

The man retorts "Hmph, you're bluffing. I know you just started this game. You have no defensive spells, and all you would have in your restricted slots is the sword of Truth."

I whisper to Killua "Distract him! I have a p-"

The man pulls out a card "This is Thief! This spell card lets you steal one random card from another player's restricted slots! Take this... Thief O-!"

The man stops, unable to move "W-What?"

I retort "Command. Give me the card!"

The man throws it in my direction as I grin slyly "Stupid! You just don't announce your next move! You do it! And you don't explain what you're about to do that's just makes the situation even more stupid! Thanks for the card maybe I'll use it..."

Gon retorts "Give him back the card."

I look at Gon, waving it around "Well butter fingers here, shouldn't just bluntly go about and announce his next move..."

I throw the card at the man, seeing him catches it.

Gon responds "Haven't you been training at all, Mister? next time, we won't return your card."

Killua responds "You must be an amateur. I'm impressed you got into a game for Hunters. But that was educational. An attack spell won't kick in until you finish the chant."

The man retorts "Th-That only works against weak players!"

I respond smugly "So your admitting you are weak?"

We turn around as we walk away from the man, being surround by another group of people "Precisely. If you want a card, you take it from someone. Only fools would participate in tournaments. Understand, boys?"

The man steals the card as I respond slightly pissed "I'll remember that next time..."

The group walks off chuckling.

**A short while later**

Gon slams his fist into the floor "I'm so pissed!"

I frown, tapping my arm in frustration as Killua responds "Just forget it. Those guys were obviously pros. At least we didn't waste too much effort."

Gon retorts "Damn it!"

I blurt out "It just goes to show how much more we need to train to be on p-"

Gon interjects "Then I'm gonna start getting spell cards!"

I frown "Or we could do that..."

Killua gets up smiling "That means our next destination will be Masadora, City of Magic."

Gon gets up "No objections!"

I respond "Just one problem how exactly do we pay for stuff here?"

Killua thinks for a moment "Why don't we grab something to bite and well think it over..."

I nod "Let's hit the same place where we got a free card and meal."

As we are eating at the restaurant, Killua thinks out loud "Why don't we pawn the cards we win from here? I'm sure we can get quite a bit."

I nod at Killua "You never know one man's junk, is another man's treasure..."

**A short while later**

We walk out of a pawn shop as Killua smiles, waving a card around "Those six Galgaida cards netted us 180,000 Jenny."

Gon smiles "They were pretty valuable."

I shrug my shoulders in response "Maybe they were valuable?"

Gon smiles in response "At least we don't need to worry about money now. Let's buy some food and water so we can start for Masadora!"

Killua smiles as he responds "First, we need a map."

I reply "Yeah that may come in handy since we don't know where anything is..."

We hit up a store, seeing two cards for sale that have the same function. Both are maps. One is blank, while the other has already been filled out.

Killua speaks up, thinking out loud "The one with information costs 650,000, while the blank one is 20,000. Which one should we get?"

_I think we should get the map that's already filled out but my inner dungeon crawler-_

Gon interjects, interrupting my train of thought "The 20,000 one. it'll be more fun to fill it in ourselves." Killua smirks "You're so positive, it's painful."

Killua sighs as he buys the 20,000 Jenny map.

We exit the store as Killua holds the card in his hand "**Gain!**"

A map is conjured in Killua's hand, showing a blinking red light already on the map.

Killua blinks at the map in response "This doesn't tell us anything."

I retort calmly "I think that red blimp on the map is supposed to be us..."

Gon smiles "Then let's ask around."

**Time Skip**

We manage to find a information broker, asking him a question "Where can we find Masadora City."

The information broker responds "Head north for eighty Kilometres. After you pass the mountain you'll reach a lake. If you follow the lake north you should reach Masadora."

I nod at the man as Killua looks at us "If we hurry, we can go eighty kilometres in a day."

Gon nods "Yeah."

The broker retorts "Assuming you survive."

I look at the broker "Why, what's on the path?"

The broker responds "The mountain is crawling with bandits. And once you pass the mountain, you'll encounter hordes of monsters."

I laugh as Killua retorts smiling "Bandits?"

Gon gets more excited than Killua "Monsters?"

I smile at the both of them, responding on the situation "Now there's the missing RPG component!"

Killua nods as Gon responds "I wanna see these monsters! Let's hurry up!"

We walk out of the store.

Gon gets giddy from hearing that news, making me smile for a moment "All right! Off we go!"

Before we could get far, a girl stops us "Please wait! I beg you!"

I look a girl confused as Killua asks "What?"

The girl responds "Please let me join you!"

Killua responds "Oh, sorry."

The girl pouts "Wh-Why not?"

Killua retorts "You'd be a nuisance."

I yell in shock at Killua's response "What he's meant to say threes a party but fours a crowd." Killua turns around as we continue to walk away.

The girl yells at us "Hey, hold it right! Please! I'll try really hard not to get in your way!"


	49. Greed Island - Part 04

We bolt through fields and flowers as Gon interrupts us while we run "Hey, what should we do about her?"

We turn to look at her as I respond "As long she keeps her hands off Killua, I couldn't care less..."

Killua looks at me "Oi... you worried she will steal me away from you?"

I glare at Killua for a moment, Smiling instantly straight after "Actually no...! But I'll take it as competition! And I think I've got a head start on that... wouldn't you agree Killua!"

Killua blushes looking away "Just ignore her! Once the bandits show up, we'll have a chance to ditch her."

Gon retorts "Isn't that kind of mean?"

I reply calmly "Not really... we are what? Running at more than 100 kilometre per hour and she's somehow keeping up."

Killua nods "Not only that Tsezgerra let her pass, so she must have strong _Nen_. She should be able to escape if it gets hairy."

We continue to bolt through the forest, seeing it starts to change to night.

Killua peers behind us, seeing the girl still follow us pissed off "I didn't think she'd keep up for this long."

I peer behind us "She's got a great pair of legs on her..."

Killua yells at me "Oi! stop checking her out!"

I retort "I'm doing no such thing! I'm just saying she has great legs to be able to keep up with us..."

Killua stops as I slide to a halt "Hey don't-"

I turn around "Oh, I'm guessing those are the bandits..."

Killua looks them over "Let's take them."

The bandits jump into the air, landing at our feet to bow at us. I look completely in shock at them, hearing them respond in unison "Please help us! We beg you!"

Gon and Killua are taken back by their pleas "Huh?"

They begin to cough as I peer over to Gon and Killua "This could be either two things a robbery or a quest? What do you think we should do?"

Gon smiles "I think we should help them!"

Killua looks cautiously over them, nodding in agreement with Gon.

I nod at the people, speaking up for all of us "We will help you."

They get up leading us to their village.

**Time Skip**

In the main hut of the village, I spot a boy breathing heavy, wrapped up. One of the village men speaks up "A disease is going around the island. It starts with a mild fever, grows to a high fever, and eventually leads to death."

The elder of the village speaks "All we can do is use medicine to keep the fever in check. But the medicine will only work for a week."

The man nods "It's also incredibly expensive, and we've run out of money... We've all fallen ill, so we're unable to do any bandit work."

I look at Killua and Gon "This is new..."

Gon responds slightly confused "Is it contagious?"

Killua shakes his head "That's just a scenario."

The man gets uncomfortably close to Killua as I glare at him "My son only has two or three days to live!"

I retort "**You**, are about to have less longer than that!"

The Elder steps in front of Gon "Could you spare us any money?"

I pull back the pair away from them as Gon whispers "This is an in-game event, right?"

Killua nods "Yeah, if we give them money, they should provide us with items or information."

I turn around "How much will this cost?"

The elder responds "120,000 Jenny."

I turn around to Gon and Killua "Isn't that the exact amount we have?"

Killua whispers "So they know everything about us."

The girl that was stalking us speaks up "Um, I have enough to cover 120,000 Jenny."

Killua retorts "Ah, could you shut up for a moment?"

I tap my arm for a bit "I say we go through with it. We could make that money back anyway..."

Killua nods as Gon speaks up "Got it. We can give you 120,000 Jenny."

The elder smiles "Really?" One of the bandits cries in pure happiness "Thank you so much! You've saved my son's life!" The boy responds "I'm c-cold. So cold..."

The boy's father responds shocked "Oh no! if his body gets any colder, he'll die before we can get him the medicine! If only we had some children's cloths! Some children's clothes!"

I shake my head as Gon responds "Um, I can give him my clothes."

The boy's father gets close to Killua, almost knocking him out "That'd really be okay?"

The elder gets close to Gon "You're like angels! Words are not enough..."

The boy's father responds with tears "...to express our gratitude!"

Killua pulls a fake smile.

Gon smiles, speaking to them "Nah, we don't need thanks."

Killua responds "How about some information or items?"

They step away as they converse with each other.

I whisper to Killua and Gon "I think this is a scam..."

Gon shakes his head as they come back "Sure!"

I look at Killua and Gon before responding "It's your choice..."

**Time Skip**

On the way towards Masadora City, I hear Killua yell pissed "We got nothing?"

Gon continues "We lost our cloths, and now we're totally broke."

I shake my head "Why was I the only smart one here, besides the blond girl still following us?"

Killua retorts "Damn, they're mocking us!"

I take off my jumper, throwing it on Killua.

Killua yells in embarrassment "What are you doing?"

I smile at Killua "What do you think I'm doing?"

Killua retorts "I gave them my shirt you kept yours!"

I nod "I know. Just in case this happened. You can give it back later..."

Killua sighs. Left in through for a moment

**Killua's P.O.V**

_Damn... I can smell Daniel off this._

_If that wasn't bad enough, I can feel his warmth off it..._

_He shouldn't have done this for me... It's nice though..._

_Nice..._

_Like him..._

_When his not being mean... but then again we like to tease each other now and then..._

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I look over to the group, a little peeved "I really want to lose this girl!"

Gon responds "But once we get past this mountain, we'll find lots of monsters, right?"

Killua nods "Yeah. If we beat them and turn them into cards, we can sell them for lots of cash."

Gon smiles "We finally get to start fighting!"

Killua smiles "Time to see what you've got."

Gon retorts "Ditto."

I respond "Damn. I technically revealed twice what I learned...But I will admit... I saw what Killua is capable of... Let's just say I was shocked."

_I also was pretty damn excited to see what his capable off! _

Killua glares at me as I smile "What...? I didn't expect it..."

Killua whines "You just had to stay and watch... Why did you even have to watch me?"

I poke Killua, smiling immensely at him "I like watching you just to see what your capable of..."

I nudge Killua as he retorts "I'm starting to see the resemblance in your father..."

I frown, focusing on Killua "Do I grope you in the public?"

Killua retorts "No! But you do have an identical personality!"

I whisper in Killua's ears "Compare me to my father again and I'll live up to his reputation... in the bedroom!"

"No you won't!"

"Damn you..."

Killua smiles, whispering in my ear "HOWEVER, I wouldn't mind it... sort of..."

I blush, looking away "No!... you won't!"

Killua pouts "I will get you one day."

I continue to look away as we run.

Gon interrupts us "Either way, I want to see what you accomplished during your secret training."

I nod as we reach a cliff.

We stare at the rocky cliffs as Gon speaks up "This area is rocky..."

We look at each other, grinning. We slide down the cliff, bolting downhill, running through the valley.

As we reach a group of Cyclopes, Gon smiles "There are a ton of them!"

As we rush towards them, one of the Cyclopes tries to take us down.

We split up, deciding to take one each on ourselves. I bolt up one of the Cyclops's clubs "You know what they say?! The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

I slam my foot into the Cyclops's face making him stagger a tiny bit.

The Cyclops roars aggressively, swinging his club towards me.

I use the momentum of his swing, balancing on his club. I back flip off it, landing on the floor "Well that's a no go..."

I look towards Gon, seeing him punch one of them in the face earning the same effect.

The Cyclops aims for another swing.

As I dodge it, I hear Killua yell "Guys, aim for the eye!"

I grin, cracking my knuckles "Alright-y then, let's do this!" I run up one of the Cyclops's legs, jumping up to kick it in the eye.

I grin as he turns into a card "Book!"

I grab the card, slamming it into the book, moving on to take down other Cyclopes.

**Time Skip**

Killua grins slyly "Hmph! Weaker than they looked."

Gon responds "The card reverted after we left it alone for a minute."

I whine at Gon "Gon... how could you miss one?"

Gon responds "Eh!"

Gon pouts "I was busy taking down them down..."

I turn around "I sadly have to agree with that... However, what's so hard about having your book out and smashing their eye in, grabbing the card during mid flight?"

Killua interjects "Either way! We can do this. The monsters come with weaknesses. If we stay calm and think, we'll be fine. Okay. Let's head for Masadora, then."

I nod as Gon responds pumped for the plan "Yeah!"

We walk two feet, meeting with another enemy, this time a large frog.

Gon and Killua bolt in the other direction as I stand there for a second, watching it towers over me.

I sigh, bolting off after the others "What happened to keep calm and analysis the enemies?!"

Killua retorts "Not when there's a giant purple frog!"

I see Killua and Gon turn a corner, sliding around to hide with them.

We sigh in relief as it passes us by. We turn around, looking at a weird fuzzy ball.

It smacks Gon in the face as Killua freaks out, worried about Gon "Gon?"

I turn to Gon "That looked like it hurt..."

Gon smiles, standing back up straight "I'm okay! That didn't hurt. This one's weak."

It bolts off, trying to catch it, failing in the process.

Killua retorts "But it's fast!"

I retort "I know, but I can only see is it's ass, it moves way~ too fast for me..."

We continue try to catch it, failing extremely hard.

The creature bolts off as we continue on your path to Masadora.

Gon whines "It got away from us."

I look at Gon "Not before hitting you in the face at least a dozen times."

Killua laughs mockingly at Gon "Well, at least it won't take very long to reach Masadora, especially if they're all this weak."

We stop, seeing a weird looking horse runs along our path. It stops to look at us.

I point at it "Is that thing surprised to see us, or is that it's real face?"

The horse blows bubbles at us, leaving us looking confused at it.

Gon looks extremely confused at them, voicing his concern about them "Bubbles?"

The bubbles impact us, creating a sonic explosion that deafens us. We open our eyes, noticing the horse had already left.

I sigh in response "I think we scared it off..."

Killua nods as he pokes one of the white bubbles, making it explode "It's loud and generates a shock wave, but it doesn't do any damage."

Gon pokes the red one as it floats away "When you touch them the red ones don't pop."

It hits one of the rocks, exploding on it.

I look towards the group "Well there's no point saying here we should keep moving."

Killua nods "Yeah."

We bolt off again, continuing on our path. We run into all assortments of monsters.

The underground centipede.

Some weird looking box with an eye that floats around doing nothing. Gon pokes it wondering what it does, only to have it float away.

We get chased by a swarm of bees.

Finding green slimes that do nothing.

We decided to leave them alone after punching and kicking them a few times, finding our attack just bounce off them like jelly.

We stop, spotting a knight stumbling towards us, breathing heavy. Gon smiles "This one looks tougher."

I stare at it as it continues to stumble towards us "Hold on! This one is different like..."

I activate my _Gyo, _seeing a thin line of aura leading away from the body. I yell to the others "I thought so, it's actually weak... it's being manipulated."

Killua looks confused at me "How do you know?"

I respond while pointing to myself "Hello, _Manipulator_ here! Also if we used _Gyo_... which now reminds me, we should of used before on those others guys... it's sad seeing as it just clicked to me now..."

I point to it "Keep it entertained, I'll dead with the puppeteer."

I bolt around a corner, running into a little furry ball, seeing it freak out after seeing me. After getting scared, it turns into a card.

I grab the card, placing it into my book.

I bolt back to the others "See told you just a _Manipulator_ also..."

I point at the cliff behind us, yelling out "Little lady you can come down now!"

Gon and Killua look confused.

The girl that has been stalking us for the last few hours, jumps down to greet us.


	50. Greed Island - Part 05

She responds smugly "Oh? So you can use _Gyo_... so, how did you find me."

I respond to the girl "I sensed you kilometres away, I thought it was just something else but you always kept a specific distance from us and also you have been stalking us for a while, so it could only be you..."

The girl retorts "I can't believe it took you so long to realise you had _Gyo_!"

I retort "It must have slipped our minds!"

Killua looks weird at me "How did you know she was following us when I couldn't."

I look at Killua, dictating calmly "To answer your question, let me point out my weakness... you know how my aura does its own thing or likes to do its own thing."

Killua nod "Yeah...?"

I continue the explanation "I abused it's weakness... since it's gives people an ideal location to seek me out. I step it up to be like a chessboard. When someone steps in my **zone** it pings my aura letting me know. The only drawback is, I don't know what it is unless it steps in my vision... another drawback is it also pings for no reason sometimes probably because there's _Nen_ around."

The girl responds "Nifty! You can sense _Nen_ better than you can use _Gyo_!"

I frown, retorting sarcastically "Thanks..."

The girl puts her finger up as she points up.

I look up, trying to see what she's pointing at.

She yells at us "Don't look up or stand there like stunned melons! Use _Gyo_!"

We activate _Gyo_ as she responds "Well, what do you see?"

"The number 1."

She nods slightly pleased "Good. Listen up. If I lift my finger, you use_ Gyo_. And then you holler out what you see. If you sense anything suspicious, use _Gyo_. Got it?"

Killua retorts "Wait, why are you ordering us around?" She puts up her finger as Gon and I point and yell "The number 5!"

The girl responds "Correct."

She points to Killua "Drop and give me two hundred push-ups!"

Killua responds "Huh?" I retort as I point at her "Hey, no one can order-!" The girl interjects "I will order each and every one of you as I please fit, lover or not!"

I drop my finger, frowning at her "I gave no clear signs to-"

The girl responds smugly "No clear signs to what...? You have a faint aura surround him at all times, you gave him your jumper because you were worried he'll get cold! You're like an overly attached boyfriend... drunk on some serious love, which would make you a _manipulator_, am I correct?"

I frown "So you put the pieces together what ticked it off that I was an _manipulator_..."

She smiles, acting all innocent "You tell me lover boy."

Killua freaks out as she points back to Killua "This is your punishment for not using _Gyo_! Get to it!"

Killua interrupts her before she could respond "What the hell? Why should I?"

She retorts back "Got a problem?"

Killua calls her bluff "You bet! Who do you think you are?"

The girls smiles, acting innocent again "Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm the pro Hunter Biscuit Krueger. I first learned _Nen_ forty years ago. I'm going to use my wealth of knowledge and experience to coach you boys. You should be grateful."

I retort "You're a liar that makes you a _Transmuter_! There is no way in hell you're more than forty years old!"

Gon freaks out ""Forty years ago?!"

Killua retorts smugly "You're an old Hag!"

Biscuit punches Killua, sending him flying as I glare at her "Touch him again you old hag and I'll make you pay!"

Biscuit punches me up into the air next. I back flip out the air, catching Killua in my arms "Ah thanks..." Killua blushes as put him down to the floor softly.

I turn back to Biscuit "You hit like an old lady!"

She throws another punch as I step to the side "I thank my parent's for training me!"

The girl pouts "Who's your father? I'm going to have a serious word with him!"

I retort "Vastorie, but I highly doubt-"

Biscuit thinks out loud "Vastorie... Vastorie... Where have I heard that name before...? Hmm..." Biscuit smacks her hands together "I remember him! His that dreamy guy! Oh, his so handsome... strong... and-"

"Gay!" I interject calmly

Biscuit nods her head in response "And gay... wait, what? No his as straight as a sword!"

I snicker "In what life time? His been married to Nathaniel all my life and wait... don't tell me he has hit on you, or sounded like he has...?"

She nods "He held my hand and kissed it, his such a gentleman!..."

I laugh out loud, slapping my thigh "Ah good old papa Vastorie, best _Manipulator_ on the planet!"

Biscuit lifts her hand to her chin, scratching it "Nathaniel eh... never pegged them both to bat for the same team... That still doesn't explain your existence did Vastorie or Nathaniel ever cheat on each other?"

I shake my head "Nope, I'm blood related to both of them! It's a long, weird... story..."

Biscuit nods "How are they doing?"

I retort calmly "Nathaniel's dead... Vastorie is alive... and still kicking!"

Biscuit looks away, sighing "Sorry to hear that..."

I retort "Don't be... their gone... and god knows what Vastorie is doing without Nathaniel!"

_Probably going to town on his member... His weird like that..._

Biscuit waves her hand "Fine, Fine! Anyways, like I said. I'm the Pro Hunter Biscuit Krueger. I'm not big on formalities, so call me Bisky. In return, you must obey every word of what I teach you."

Killua turns away, retorting back "No way. And no, thanks. We're no desperate enough to beg a total stranger to train us! Say something, Daniel or even Gon."

Gon responds "We have Wing-san."

Killua nods "Right, right. We already have a master, and we don't need anyone else to teach us."

Biscuit responds thinking out loud "Wing? You mean that little boy with Messy hair and glasses? The one who never tucks in his shirt?"

I respond "I take it as either you're a stalker, or you know him well... that's him alright."

Gon retorts suddenly "Do you know him?"

Biscuit responds slightly confused "Do I know him? Wing's one of my students."

Gon responds excited "That's awesome!"

Biscuit smiles "Yeah! So he's become a master now... Time really flies, huh? Does that mean you're pro Hunters?"

Gon responds "Oh, me and-"

I interject "Gon and I both are pro Hunters. However, Killua... I'm making him work on that."

Biscuit looks at between each of us "You've passed the secret exam?"

Gon nods "Yep."

Biscuit smiles "That takes me back..."

I mutter under my breath "Really far back..."

Biscuit continues "Well, I'm essentially your master's master, so you shouldn't have any problems with me teaching you."

Gon responds, surprised from the whole ordeal "Wow! You've been an examiner!"

Killua retorts "Assuming that she's telling the truth."

Biscuit walks up to Killua, poking him "You're a stubborn little boy! I like to see that in kids. You said that you weren't desperate, right?"

Biscuit summons her book, pulling out a card.

We stand there shocked as Gon responds "That card..."

Biscuit responds "Look carefully."

I respond "So that's what those little fluffy balls are called... Marimo-chis..."

Biscuit retorts "Look! Its difficulty to obtain is ranked D. it's a normal card that doesn't go in a restricted slot. The problem is that there are many people who could have effortlessly obtained this card, while you three could not. If you run into someone who's stronger and has evil intentions..."

Biscuit freaks "Sit down... Pretend that we're chatting."

I retort "What, why?"

Biscuit responds "There's an enemy behind me."

We sit down as I respond "Bullshit, how? I should have-"

Biscuit retorts "Don't probe for him. He'll notice."

Killua freaks out "How were able to sense Biscuit but not this guy?"

I look over at Killua, responding calmly "I see him now... his circling around us..."

Killua nods "Can you grab him?"

I shake my head "His too far away..."

Killua turns to Biscuit slightly curious "How did you sense him?"

Biscuit responds "He let a tiny bit of bloodlust escape. The enemy saw a bunch of kids, and he relaxed for a second."

Killua responds curiously "Doesn't that mean he's weak?"

Biscuit responds "He immediately concealed his presence again. It was only the slightest bloodlust, and he quickly concealed it, so he's pretty good."

Killua thinks on the situation before speaks up "What should we do?"

Biscuit responds "What do you think?"

Gon retorts "We three should move together."

Biscuit interjects "Why do you think that?"

Gon responds quickly "I'm guessing he decided to use caution because there are four of us. If we stick together he'll be less eager to attack."

Killua nods "I agree."

I think for a moment "If he circling us I think he more acting like a prey waiting for the right moment to pounce."

Biscuit sighs "Well, you're right."

I interject "I think it's a bad idea, judging by his movements, his more hunting us! His not going to let go..."

Biscuit nods "Agreed, We not going to move as a group. If I go off on my own, the enemy is one hundred percent guaranteed to attack me. I'll go south. You boys, go north. Walk five hundred meters without concealing your presences. Aim for that pillar."

Biscuit looks in a direction as we follow her eye sight "Once you get there, use _Zetsu_, then rush back immediately!"

Killua nods "Okay, stalk the stalker-"

Biscuit slaps Killua as I glare at her.

Biscuit immediately yells at Killua "Fine, then! Be that way! I've had enough! Bye-bye."

I get up, retorting back "You selfish little brat! Don't you dare ever come near us, until you learn to grow up, and act your age! Stop being a selfish little two year old!"

Killua nods "Yeah, get lost! We didn't want you around!"

Killua walks off as he yells at Gon to grab his attention "Come on, Gon! Let's go."

We continue to walk a bit as I respond slightly pissed "She didn't have to bitch slap you like that!"

Killua rubs his cheek "I'll say! That woman really is something."

Gon looks slightly confused at Killua "Huh?"

Killua continues his explanation "I was on full alert, so I'd be ready to react at a moment's notice. But I didn't realise what she'd done until my cheek began to sting."

I look away from Killua "I was so pissed when she hit you... I was about to hit her until what she said. She wanted to make it look as genuine as possible."

I chuckle a bit "But I think that slap really was directed at you..."

Killua nods as we reach the pillar.

Killua turns around "Let's hurry back!" Gon nods "Yeah."

We activate our _Zetsu_ as we bolt off back towards Biscuit.

We reach Biscuit, hiding by some rocks as we hear the deranged man speak "I will learn everything about your body before I begin to toy with it..." He looks down at the girl before yelling "AGE FIFTY-SEVEN?"

I look over Killua, smiling "Old hag really sums her up..."

Killua hushes me, motioning me to look back. I nod, focusing back on the scene. The man takes off his belt, laying it on the ground before getting back up to stand in a battle stance.

The man mutters something "My fighter's spirit insists that I challenge you to a duel."

Biscuit retorts "I guess you aren't a total deviant."

Biscuit takes off her gloves, getting into a fighter's stance as well "Very well."

The man throws the first punch missing her. She grips his arm, grabbing him with her other hand flinging him up into the air. The man is sent flying into the air, rotating around in a circular motion. s

She strikes him with an open palm strike across the back.

He gets knocked out instantly, dropping to the floor and hitting the ground face first. Biscuit turns to the man "You're lucky. If I'd used my _Nen_, you would be dead."

We drop to the floor, walking towards Biscuit while she responds "During that battle, what did you see first?" Biscuit turns to look at us as Gon responds "The guy being flipped through the air."

Killua nods "Same here."

I shrug at her "All I saw was this guy get his ass handed to him, by girl who looks like she's 13."

Biscuit responds "Cute! But if he were an in-game character, he'd have a D rank in terms of difficulty. It would of been an instant game over for you boys. That makes the second time I've seen you barely escape death. How long will your good fortune last?"

I look at the poor guy that's knocked out as Gon and Killua turn to look at Biscuit. Gon speaks up "Bisky-san..."

Biscuit retorts "Just call me Bisky. If you insist on an honorific, Call me Bisky-Chama!"

Killua looks away retorting "I'll just call you Hag."

I catch Biscuit's punch, glaring at her "Hey, Killua that's not nice! You have to call her Hag-kun!" Biscuit slaps me across the face hard as I turn back to her only to get immediately punched into the air.

Biscuit turns to Killua "Control your boyfriend, like he does with you!"

Killua retorts "I will do no such thing you old H-"

Killua gets punched into the air before he could finish his sentence.


	51. Greed Island - Biscuit's Training Part 1

As Killua and I get punched into the air by Biscuit, Gon decides to question her "Why are you here, Bisky?" Biscuit turns to Gon "Well, I'm here to clear the game, but mainly after a jewel."

Gon looks confused and funny at her "A jewel?"

Biscuit nods "There's a jewel that can only be found here. It goes in restricted slot #81... Blue Planet. What about you boys?"

Killua get's up, rubbing his cheek "We're here to clear the game, obviously."

I get up, turning to look at Killua.

I gett up, walking over to him to check his cheek "Hows your cheek...?"

While checking his cheek, Killua pouts as Gon retorts "Actually, my dad made this game."

Biscuit turns to Gon "Oh?"

Gon nods "I'm looking for my dad, so I thought this game might contain a lead."

Biscuit responds "Who's your dad?"

Gon responds "Ging Freecss."

Biscuit retorts "GING?"

Gon freaks slightly "You know him?"

Biscuit is about to pass out from shock "You bet I do! He's famous. Chairman Netero once said he was one of the top five Nen users..."

Gon looks at Biscuit "Bisky, if you're willing to postpone your treasure hunt, please teach us _Nen_!"

Biscuit smiles "You've finally come around? I'm a lot tougher than Wing."

I mutter under my breath "Not compared to Vastore!..."

_Tough love... His last few words before he would beat the shit out of me without any effort..._

Biscuit continues "Are you ready?"

Gon lifts his hand "Yes!"

Biscuit turns to us "What about you two lover boys?"

Killua frowns "I'll be fine."

I retort "I was born ready!"

The man wakes up, coughing and weezing as Biscuit turns to him "Take out all your cards."

The man summons his book, handing his cards over to Biscuit.

Biscuit places the cards in her book, un-summoning hers "I'm going to give you a chance. You must evade their attacks for two weeks! If you're successful, I'll let you escape. If you're knocked unconscious or can't stand... I will kill you."

I look at her motives questionably as the man responds "I just have to avoid their attacks , right? It doesn't matter what I do to them?"

Biscuit nods "Sure. But there's one rule. You aren't allowed to leave this crater. If you break this rule, you lose, and I'll kill you."

Killua looks at Biscuit "What about us?" Biscuit retorts "The same rules apply. If you leave, or fail to defeat him after two weeks, you'll be punished."

Biscuit turns back to the man "You're the Bounty Hunter Binolt, right?"

Binolt nods as he picks up his belt "Yeah."

Biscuit glares at him "There's a bounty on his head, as well. He's a brutal murderer."

I look at the Binolt as he pulls out one of his scissor facing us. Biscuit raises her hand, starting the training match "Begin!"

**Next day training Day 1 - Morning **

We circle around Binolt, watching every movement. Binolt watches us carefully, kneeling down on the floor. Biscuit yells at us "Why are you standing around? He's trying to heal up! Are you going to let him?"

Killua bolts off first, going in for the first strike. Binolt swings twice barely landing a hit on the first strike and missing completely on the second. I turn to Killua as he jumps back freaking out.

Binolt coughs as I yell out to Killua "Are you alright?"

Killua nods "Yeah, I'm fine!"

I turn back to Binolt, clenching my fist. I slowly look back in Killua's direction, noticing his sudden change in his tone. Gon goes in next to attack, stopping dead in his track when Binolt pulls out another pair of Scissors, almost striking Gon.

Gon jumps back as I respond "I guess it's my turn!"

I shift stance, looking at Binolt with deadly eyes.

_Let's see he knows martial arts... _

_He can use two pairs of scissors like knives. And each pair of scissor blades has to be roughly 10 centimetres or less. _

_That gives him some distance in his attacks. _

_His wounded so his attacks would be less accurate. _

_Taking into consideration his also got fast reflections..._

Biscuit retorts "What are you waiting for an invitation?"

I focus, bolt off pissed towards Binolt.

He throws a strike out as I duck, following his movements carefully to spot his patterns.

As I watch for his patterns, Biscuit follows me, distracting me with a grin on her face.

He takes another swing, barely touching me while I close in on his distance. During the attack, I spot the very weakness in Binolt's movement I have been looking for.

_He curls his wrist before the strike, straightening his arm just before the wrist movement_.

I dodge to the side as he swings his other arm to attack me again.

I wait for the perfect moment, waiting for his arm to straighten. Just before the strike, I hit his arm on both sides, forcing him to drop the pair of scissors in his hand. He repeats his attack with his other arm.

On his second attack, I break his hold, causing him to groan in frustration.

I kick him next, kicking him in straight in the face, causing him to slide across the floor, pulling out another two pairs of scissors. I glare at him, finally noticing he actually did land a hit on me.

A small cut on my arm causes little to no concern to me as it drips blood.

I shake off my hand as Killua freaks out "How did you pull it off...? I thought your eyes couldn't move fast?"

I smile at Killua, trying not to cause any concern to him "All I didn't was follow his strike pattern and notice a recurring weakness, which I'm not about to blurt out. For obvious reasons..."

**Killua's P.O.V**

I nod at Daniel. As I'm picking up a couple of rocks. I think to myself.

_Daniel... I can see the pain in your eyes... Don't try to hide it..._

_He managed to get you once or twice, why else would you try to hide your arm from me...?_

_Hmph! I'll beat the shit out of you for lying to me later... For now... Let's change how we attack Binolt._

"Let's make this a battle of attrition."

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I nod at Killua as Gon retorts confused "Attrition?" Killua responds "You guys get some rest. I'll keep an eye on him, and use these to attack. We'll switch every four hours."

I nod, flicking my wrist a couple of times, hoping to hide and dry my blood "Then I'll change to support..."

Gon responds "Rocks? That's a good idea." He turns around as I watch in confusion, seeing what he plans to do next. He prepares to punch the wall, filling his fist with aura. Gon slams his fist into a bolder, shattering it into multiple pieces.

He moves on to picking up a large chunk of rock, jumping up into the air to try and body slam the rock into Binolt.

Binolt jumps back as Biscuit dictates "Correct, You boys can't beat him in a drawn-out fight." Killua nods "Makes sense."

Killua picks up a rock, joining in with Gon. Gon and Killua fighting side by side makes me Jealous, seeing them work so well together, charging Binolt, aiming to crush him while giving him absolutely no breathing room.

I watch for a bit, deciding to grab a bolder, not wanting to be left out as well.

**Day 1 - Evening**

As a team, we manage to keep Binolt on his feet, unable to catch a single breath.

If one was in immediate danger, the other two would try to help out the person, distracting Binolt enough for them to escape.

The distractions worked in our favour, keeping him distracted long enough to adjust the area to our favour, giving him blind spots in every direction.

Binolt freaks out as he back into one of them "What?"

I throw a rock out, causing Binolt to freak out. This gives Killua an opportunity to get in a strike.

Killua gets attacked as he backs off, vanishing out of his field of vision. Gon destroys a rock, sending the rubble straight into Binolt, knocking him straight off his feet. Killua grabs hold of Binolt, pinning him to the floor "Game over, pops!"

As Killua is about to knock out Binolt, Gon yells "Stop, Killua!"

Killua lets go as Binolt tries to get in a strike.

Killua jumps back as I run up to the others "Hey, Gon?! Are you trying to get us killed?"

Killua frowns "Why did you stop me, Gon?"

Gon retorts "We still have plenty of time. Let's continue until we're all able to take him alone."

Killua and I look confused at Gon "Huh?"

Gon smiles in response "Stopping now would be a waste. Because we're on a roll."

Binolt retorts "Fool... It's my turn. I'll slice you up."

Gon respond "Sure, but let's wait until tomorrow. You should get some rest. You've been slowing down."

I chuckle a little bit, thinking.

_Trust Gon to be like this... I will admit if we can't take him on alone what chance do we have in this game._

Binolt sits down watching us.

Killua waves me over as we sit down away from him.

I smile at Killua "Yes~?"

Killua frowns at me, holding out his hand "Can I see it?"

I frown, hiding my hand "I'm good to go..."

Killua grabs my hand, pulling it into his vision "I know... But I still want to see..."

I wince, letting him get a better view of it "See... Perfectly fine."

Killua sighs, wrapping his hands around mine "You don't need to impress me..."

"I know... I just like seeing you smile in awe or looking at me in surprise... Makes me feel... cool..."

Killua chuckles, blushing slightly "You're already cool in my book... Except for your wardrobe... That seriously needs to change..."

I drop my head, smiling in amusement "I have my style you have yours... but the next tiem we go shopping, you're welcome to try dress me."

Killua smirks "Oh... I'm going to enjoy that..."

**Day 2 - Morning**

After a late night escape attempt, Binolt didn't get far after we glared at him.

Morning comes as I'm the first to wake. I watch Killua sleep on me, resting his head on my shoulder. I relax, moving Killua to my lap, waiting him to wake.

Killua and Gon wake up a little while later. Killua jumps up, surprised from the position he work in. I whisper in his ear "Someone decided to use me as a cushion last night..."

Killua blushes as he looks away.

Gon smiles widely "How we going to do this there's three of us and 24 hours in a day..."

Gon ears begin to steam as I think for a moment "Gon, I'm going to assume here... tell me what you guys think."

Killua and Gon nod as I continue "There's 24 hours in a day. We'll take out 8 hours for sleeping. That gives us 16 hours remaining. We can't divide that into 3. So I suggest we use one of those hours to allow Binolt to catch a breath and we train in rotations. First rotation we each get 2 hours each then Binolt gets a 30 minute break. The same goes for rotation two and for rotation 3 we get 1 hour each before resting up for the night. What you say?"

Killua nods "Seeing since Binolt has to fight 3 of us during rotations, I think it's a great plan. It might just work..."

**Day 3 - Afternoon**

**Killua's P.O.V**

I watch Daniel during his cycle, unable to stop staring at his back side.

_Damn it... I keep staring at his ass! Stop it Killua! Stop staring at it..._

_Damn it! Now I'm thinking of what it would feel like to be between my legs! I'm a perv in hiding, NO! Daniel made me like this! I never use to think like this... _

_Change thoughts! Got it! Why does Daniel keep going, pushing himself to surpass me...?_

_He just won't stop trying to protect me... Hmph! No one ever does that... Except for Gon... But Gon is constantly putting himself in danger for me to be forced to save him..._

_And Daniel... His constantly doing the opposite, putting himself in danger to protect me..._

_He wants to be strong enough to protect me... But what happens after then...?_

_Will he let me protect him...?_

**Day 5 - Afternoon**

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I pay careful attention to his movements, dodging every strike as I can while his movements start to slow done.

I grin, realising his not getting slower, I'm getting faster. I continue to dodge his attacks for the remainder of my time limit, smacking Killua in for his turn "Go get him!"

Killua smiles as he fights Binolt next while I sit down to rest.

**Day 10 - Evening**

I'm the last one for the day, holding out my fists, ready to attack.

Binolt is slightly puffed from his last fight, but otherwise still ready to attack.

_This time I'm going all out! _

I fly off towards Binolt, timing my attacks to his movements.

Every time Binolt throws in a slice, I break his attack movement, striking his arm to throw him off guard.

I smile at the progress I've made so far from training, all of us have achieved so far.

I land a quick strike in Binolt's gut, continuing to break Binolt's guard multiple times in the last 57 minutes.

I go in for the kill, tripping Binolt.

I rotate my body so I'm balancing on one hand, using my feet to grapple Binolt. I smirk, throwing him across the floor, running in for a last final punch.

I stop close to Binolt, pulling my fist back as he slumps to the floor.

Binolt looks up at me "That's enough. There's no way I can defeat you... any of you for that matter. Just kill me."

I cross my arms, peering over to Gon, listening to him yell "Why? We won't kill you."

Gon walks up to Binolt as I step away "You've helped us make a lot of progress. Thank you, Binolt-san!"

Gon bows to Binolt as I peer over to Biscuit, seeing her smile. Binolt makes his way up to Biscuit, bowing down to her "I just can't beat them... can I ask for something?"

Biscuit nods as Binolt looks up to her "I want to turn myself in to the Hunter Organisation will you allow it?"

Biscuit nods "Go on."

Binolt gets up, taking off his belt while he speaks "Once I leave, I'll turn myself in."

Binolt drops his belt, walking away.

Gon waves good bye as I watch from a distance.

Biscuit holds up her finger "Well, let's head for Masadora."

We nod in unison "Osu!"

After realising her finger's up, we activate _Gyo_, yelling together "The number 9!"

Biscuit points at us "Too slow! Give me three thousand push-ups."

We sigh in unison, doing the push ups required as we groan "Damn it...!"

Biscuit smiles "Masadora's about seventy Kilometres away! Making that a three-hour trip, at most."

We retort together "Seriously?"


	52. Greed Island - Biscuit's Training Part 2

Gon speaks up, being the first to notice our destination "Oh, there it is!"

We run towards Masadora, viewing the town. The town has endless style sets and multiple buildings have been painted to have a colour scheme of fruits and Vegetables.

Biscuit speaks up "Let's find a department store now!"

We run into Masadora as Biscuit spots a store.

Biscuit heads off to do her own thing as look around the cards for a bit.

I chuckle "Now if only we could do this in real life, it would make renovating that much easier."

Killua laughs as he responds "Only if we could transform to and back constantly. As you can see this is a rare Ming Jar... in card form!" I laugh "I'm actually looking at one right now!"

Killua turns to me "No way! L-"

Biscuit calls around a corner "Sorry for the wait. Let's return to that rocky area."

We turn to Biscuit exclaiming together "WHAT?"

**Time Skip - Mountains**

Biscuit holds out a bunch of cards she brought "Gain!" 3 shovels, 3 flashlights and a wheel barrow fall to the floor.

Gon exclaims "These are the cards you brought?"

Biscuit turns to us "Yep. We'll head back to Masadora now."

Killua gets pissed, blowing a puff of hot air through his nose.

Biscuit continues to explain "However, We'll go in a straight line!"

Killua smiles in frustration "Huh? a straight line?"

I smile, blinking at Biscuit "I think she wants us to dig our way to Masadora..."

Biscuit turns around smiling "Yep! It's time to dig!"

We grab a shovel each, digging into the side of the rock as Killua exclaims "The rock isn't as hard as I was expecting."

Gon nods "Yeah, this should go pretty smoothly."

After digging a fair bit into the rock, we decide to switch rolls a bit, so we don't dig ourselves a grave.

Gon takes out the dirt while Killua and I continue to dig.

I turn to Killua "Talk about the long route! We have to dig our way towards Masadora."

Killua nods "Yeah! I don't see the point in this training!"

I shrug my shoulders "Maybe there is something we'll learn on the way? Who knows."

Killua nods as we continue to dig our way through.

**Same day - Night**

We break our way through the side of the cliff as the wall collapses, yelling together "We are free..."

I sigh in relief "Freedom!"

We crawl over the rubble, collapsing onto the rocks as Killua comments "This is rough..."

Gon sighs in relief "No more..."

Biscuit stand in front of us "Hold on. If you're going to rest, sit properly."

We sigh, looking up at her "Huh?"

Biscuit leads us to a wall, setting up 3 strings with a rope attached.

She points at us to hold the rope "Starting today, you must always sleep in this position. Don't let go of the rope. There's a chance I might cut the rope, so keep part of your brain alert while you sleep."

I think in my head _I remember doing this with Nathaniel... except he started with a bigger rock!_

Killua and I fall asleep instantly after a long day spent digging.

**Next day - early afternoon**

After digging for a while, we sitting at the table, eating.

I peer over to Gon, seeing him slightly peeved.

Killua decides to ask "Gon, your head..."

Gon retorts half tired "I'm good..."

I chuckle slightly "I'm curious Gon how many times did you drop the rock?"

Gon looks at me pissed "I don't know? I didn't count."

I look at Gon's head counting in my head before speaking "I say more than 6 times..."

Gon ignores me, continuing to eat in silence.

I peer over to Killua as he shrugs, continuing to eat as well.

**Night**

We rest for the night as Biscuit decides to up our training "I hope you don't mind, I'll be making them bigger."

Killua freaks out from the size of the rock, being a little bigger than Gon's head "Gon..."

Gon retorts "I'm good!"

I peer over to Gon "If you say so..."

Biscuit retorts "Killua has been cheating!"

Killua retorts "Oi! I've been doing no such thing!"

Biscuit responds calmly "I know it's not your fault. It seems Daniel has unconsciously been protecting you at night. So I decide to up his penalty..."

I look up, peering at my boulder as I respond "Oh... so that explains why mines bigger."

Biscuit points at me "If I catch you doing it again, I will kick your ass!"

I nod "I'll try not to..."

**Sometime during the night**

I wake up to a loud noise, hearing Gon scream "Ow!"

I freak out from the sudden loud noise, dropping my rock on top of my head "OW! THAT REALLY FUCKEN HURT!"

Biscuit chuckles at my misfortune "You shouldn't have dropped it. Now put it back up!"

I frown, setting up my rock again.

**Next day early Afternoon**

As we are digging, we hit a hard rock.

Gon exclaims "We've run into a really hard rock."

Killua turns slightly as he pushes the wheel barrow "Can we dig it up?"

I look at the rock from all angles "No can do. Who knows how deep it is..."

Gon tries to dig up the rock "Agreed, no good. I don't think the shovel will work."

Gon lifts his fist "I can probably break it with a _Nen_ punch."

I nod "Sounds like a plan. Now, I'm going to move out of the cave, and watch it collapse in the process."

Gon thinks for a moment "Oh!"

Killua looks at Gon "What's wrong?"

Gon suddenly turns to us with an idea "Guys, what were you doing with your aura while digging?"

I respond "Ahh~ can't say!"

Killua glares at me before responding "I wasn't doing anything unusual."

Gon smiles "Think of the shovel as part of your body!"

Killua looks at the shovel as I look at mine.

I hold it up engulfing it with my aura "Ooo, this could come in handy..."

Gon shoves his shovel straight into the rock splitting it in half.

Gon smiles as he yells "Wow! The rock's as soft as pudding!"

Killua nods at us "Okay! Let's keep on digging!"

We dig our way in less time and effort than before, coming out the side of the side of the mountain swinging.

Killua screams excitedly "All right! We made it through!"

Gon responds "Good work! I think we've gone five kilometres today."

I nod at Gon "Yeah 5 down only what 75 Kilometres to go..."

Killua scoffs "I thought it would take years, but at this pace..."

**1 day later**

Gon and Killua exclaim as they lift their hands "Masadora! Take two!"

Biscuit retorts with a huge grin "Okay! Let's return to the starting point now."

We retort together "AGAIN?"

"You got to be kidding me!" I continue to yell.

**Back at starting point**

Biscuit speaks up "Next, we'll work on obtaining monster cards. You have the requisite physical strength to defeat every enemy here. What you lack is the ability to come up with a plan of attack as you fight. In other words, the ability to strategize."

I pout "I do strategize, I just don't follow the plans..."

Biscuit pokes me "Your starting to remind me on Nathaniel! Empty headed and runs in first with no strategy."

I frown at Biscuit as she continues "Except that time he gave Netero a wedgie... that counts as a plan."

"So that was true!" I freak out as Biscuit retorts "As well as how he got his ass handed to him straight after."

I frown as Gon seems to be in his own world "The ability to..."

Killua interrupts Gon's train of thoughts "Strategize."

Biscuit nods at Gon and Killua "I'm not going to say a single word, so devise your own means to defeat the monsters."

We search the area, finding that little fuzzy ball called the Marimo-chis.

I crack my neck and knuckles "I know how to catch this sucker watch and learn." Killua and Gon nod as Killua responds "Good luck... I still think Gon's a better match for him."

I nod "But I have something Gon doesn't have."

I unshackle Wolfbane while holding War Ravanger in the other hand "A simple tactic. Bait and trap! Although... I don't know if my plan will work."

I sneak up onto the Marimo-chi, freaking it out as it jumps away.

I bolt off, running along the walls as I watch it's movements carefully. Focusing my aura into Wolfblade, I kick off the wall, slamming War Ranger into the floor. The force sends the Marimo-chi up into the air.

I grin throwing Wolfblade out, wrapping around the small creature.

The Marimo turns into a card.

I smile, quickly grabbing it to run to the others my achievement.

I throw it at Killua "Told you I could do it."

Killua looks at it, throwing it back to me "I'm sorry I doubted you..."

I catch, placing it in my book "Gon could of done it in less effort as me. But, I wanted to test their Artificial Intelligence."

Killua's turn is next as he faces off with the giant purple frog.

I watch Killua jump in front of it, grabbing it's attention. The frog tries to crush Killua, missing him completely.

Killua bolts away as the frog chasing him down.

Killua keeps running, towards a cliff. He uses it as a stepping stone to jump onto the frogs back, stompping on it's weak point, turning it into a card.

We continue to alternate, taking on every monster leaving only one remaining... the bubble horse.

**The next morning**

After finding the bubble horse, Gon takes up the challenge. He dodges all the bubbles, alternating between his _Ten_ and _Zetsu_, avoiding all the bubbles.

Gon chases down the horse, spear tackling it to recieve the final card.

Gon smiles "I got a Bubble Horse!"

I clap my hands as Killua exclaims "Way to go."

Gon nods at us, smiling widely "Yeah!"

Biscuit smiles at us with glee next "Okay, we'll now begin to work on your defence."

Biscuit holds out her fist, focusing her aura into her fist.

Gon responds "Is that..."

Biscuit nods "That's right, Gon. This is a technique you've been using. _Ten_, _Zetsu_, _Ren_, _Hatsu_, and _Gyo_ are combined in this technique. **_Ko_****!** You focus all of your aura into one part of your body, then attack. This gives it far greater power than your regular attacks. I'm going to attack with my fist. You must block my attacks. You may not dodge. You've figured it out? That's right... If you use your aura to block normally, you'll take considerable damage. So what should I do?"

Gon responds "We should use _Ko_, too."

Biscuit retorts "You're half right. _Ko_ against _Ko_. As long as you and your opponent are similar in _Nen_ capacity, you'll escape unscratched. However..."

I interject "If they were to hit you where you're not focusing _Ko_... Game over, correct?"

Biscuit pouts froming being cut short "Yep! You'll be destroyed."

Killua responds "Then we should use _Ko_ on our entire body. Though it's contradictory."

Biscuit responds "Exactly. This technique combines _Ten_ and _Ren_. **_Ken_****.** You defend yourself you shroud your body in much more aura than usual. it isn't as strong as _Ko_, but it's far more practical. Gon, use _Ren_."

Gon activate his Ren as Biscuit continues "To sustain that for a prolonged period is called _Ken_. Now protect yourself from my punch!" Biscuit throws one of the slowest punches in history as Gon slowly blocks it.

The impact of Biscuit's punch sends Gon flying across the floor. I turn to Gon in shock "Hey Gon, are you ok?"


	53. Greed Island - Biscuit's Training Part 3

Biscuit looks at Gon laying on the floor "You must have relaxed when you saw how slowly I was moving. If you'd stopped using _Ken_, your face would have been smashed. That was the power of _Ko_ alone. When I add the speed and power packed by a normal punch, it becomes many times stronger. Even dozens of times stronger."

Gon gets up grinning, making his way towards Biscuit as she continues "I'll start by going slowly, but you won't get any warning. Keep using _Ken_, and try to withstand my attacks." Gon and Biscuit have a staring contest.

He collapses after a while from over exerting his _Nen_.

Killua looks worried "Gon!"

Biscuit stands up straight "Hmm, that was almost two minutes... You'll need to be able to sustain _Ken_ for at least thirty minutes, or you won't stand a chance."

Biscuit forces us for the next few days to train our _Ren_, digging tunnels constantly with our _Nen_ active.

**Days later**

Gon stands in front of Biscuit as they hold their position for 30 minutes.

After the time limit, Biscuit punches Gon, causing him to slid backwards a fair bit. He shakes his arm from the bite of Biscuit's punch.

She smiles "Good, that was thirty minutes! Over the past month, you've become a lot tougher."

Biscuits lifts up her finger as we all yell "The number 3!"

Biscuit responds "Bingo! It sounded like an echo. But Killua was the fastest. Gon and Daniel, give me a thousand push-ups."

Killua smiles at us as we get down.

Gon and I do push ups as Biscuit tells us our next task "Okay, we'll begin actual combat training today. _Ken_!"

We each activate our _Ken_ as Biscuit explains "In your current state, your attack power is 50, defence 50. So if you fight each other while using _Ken_, you won't be able to deal much damage. What should you do?"

Gon responds "Use _Ko_!"

Biscuit retorts "You fool! What if he hits you where you aren't using _Ko_?"

Killua smirks "Use _Gyo_?"

Biscuit smiles "Correct!"

I speak up, a little confused "So what we going to focus the flow of our aura?"

Biscuit nods "Exactly!"

She moves into a fighting stance "From your current 50-50 state, at the moment of attack, you shift your fist to 70 POW, and the rest to 30 POW. You can use _Gyo_ to alter your POW depending on the situation. This is **_Ryu_****!** Let's get started... Right hand to 70 POW, rest of your body to 30 POW!"

We punch the air in unison. As we focus our aura to the locations she continues "It doesn't have to be precise, so try it out."

I grin, being first one as Biscuit retorts "What you grinning about? Your way off mark! You got it to 50, 20 and 30 POW!"

I look confused at her "Where's the 20 and 30 going?" Biscuit responds "20 is your aura around you and 30 is your punch!"

Killua laughs as Biscuit turns to Killua "What's so funny? Guess where the other 50 is going!"

Killua tenses "Don't tell me!"

Biscuit whines "That's right! Around you."

Killua smiles "Does that mean I'm at 120 and 80 POW?"

Biscuit retorts smugly "No... but it does means Daniel's about to receive a 90, 10 punch from me, IF he doesn't take this seriously!"

I gulp as Biscuit smiles "Now! let's try this again. Left leg to 80 POW, rest of your body to 20 POW! Head to 60 POW, rest of your body to 40 POW!"

Biscuit continues to give us orders.

**Time Skip**

We breath heavily as Biscuit smiles "Do this for thirty minutes, three times a day. Add it to your current training menu. Also... We'll begin sparring now.

We look confused at her as she steps back "Use _Ryu_ the way I just taught you. You can start out slow."

I interject "Hey there're three of us! How is this going to work?"

Biscuit thinks "We'll have to alternate... Daniel you're on the side!"

I grumble, sitting on the floor next to Biscuit as she yells "What you think you're doing?"

I stand up straight "On the sidelines as you just issued!"

Biscuit points at me "You are going to adjust your _Ken_ on my orders! As soon as I've done explaining what Killua and Gon do."

Biscuit turns to Gon and Killua "When you're on the defensive, determine your opponent's attack power before defending with _Ryu_. With that said... Begin!"

Biscuit turns to me "OK! Lover boy. Let's get to work."

**Two weeks later**

I'm pitted against Killua as Biscuit smile "Ok, this time put effort into it Daniel! No holding back. I want to see some real fighting." I

nod as I look at Killua "Alright! I've got it. I'll fight for real this time."

Killua sighs "That's what you said last time..."

I respond smugly "Oh, but I've watched you and Gon fight long enough!"

Biscuit retorts "Leave the foreplay to the bedroom!"

I sigh "Alright!"

I lead in first, throwing a punch at POW 90-10. Killua blocks it returning with a right kick.

We continue to exchange blows constantly until Biscuit smiles "Okay! Time for a break!" Killua and I break blows, stepping back to bow at each other "Thank you very much! Osu!"

Biscuit ssmiles "That's better! You've improved so much. Although, there are still times when you slip. But you've now managed to keep that under one percent. It rarely goes above that. Jeez... Why did you have to do that with Killua..."

I smile slightly as Killua goes pink.

Biscuit continues to complain "You reminded me of Nathaniel back in his twilight years... And how he seeked out strong opponents, Vastorie was one of them. His aura would be attracted to them like moths to a flame..."

"Deja vu..." I muse as Biscuit continues "It appears you're ready for the final stage."

"The final stage?" Gon and Killua retort together while I interject "There's a final stage?"

Biscuit nods "Yes, you will begin training in the individual categories."

Biscuit lifts her finger as we respond together "3!"

Biscuit smiles "Bingo! A three way draw. You're free to train solely in your own category. In the case of an _Enhancer_... You'd want to focus on your _Enhancer _skills, while training the nearby categories of _Transmuter_ and _Emitter_ in a balanced fashion. Then you'll master your own category faster."

Biscuit lifts her finger again as we respond "9!"

She smiles "Bingo! Another draw."

Gon smiles "Good job, Killua and Daniel."

Killua responds "Same to you."

I stay quiet, smiling at the both of them as Biscuit nods "Then, let's get started."

We nod together "OSU!"

Biscuit continues "Today, we'll be training in the _Enhancer_ Category. Level 1 is smashing rocks." Biscuit crushes a rock with another rock, keeping one she's holding intact "Crush them like this. Smash a thousand with a single stone in a day, and you clear the Level. And begin!"

We sit on our make shift chairs, following Biscuits orders by smashing rocks with another rock covered in _Shu_.

Gon breaks on number 6, sighing in defeat "Damn!"

Killua manages to smash seven rocks, whining as he falls backwards "Damn, I failed!"

Biscuit retorts "What are you talking about? You did well."

Killua jumps up smiling as I managed to get as far as ten, before mine crumbled "Damn, and I was on a roll. I rocked at this!"

Biscuit smiles "A trait that Nathaniel had... except be broke 58 on his first try. Blame his unnaturally large aura..."

Killua interrupts Biscuit "Okay! Let's do _Transmuter_ training next."

Biscuit retorts lightly "Now, now, don't rush. You're only allowed to train one category per day."

Biscuit lifts a finger as we respond "6!"

Biscuit smiles "Bingo! Another draw you guys are on a roll."

Killua groans "Again?"

Gon groans as well "These days, we keep getting draws."

Biscuit grins "That just shows that you've both grown accustomed to using _Gyo_."

Killua retorts "But if there's no winner, it's no fun."

Gon smiles "Okay, then we'll decide with rock-paper-scissors. The loser does a thousand push-ups!"

Killua grins at Gon "Sure."

Killua and Gon seem to get in a draw for a few turns as Biscuit frowns.

Gon wins finally after six draws as Killua does push ups.

I cough making them realise I'm also here.

Killua gets up "Hey Daniel's still here!"

I turn to them "I know I will win every match..."

Killua retorts "Oh yeah?"

I nod "Yeah!"

Gon and Killua grin "Prove it!"

**5 minute later**

Gon and Killua are both doing push ups as they yell together "How?"

I respond smugly "A little trick I learnt on my own..."

Killua groans "You better not be cheating!"

I retort "Against you... Never! Gon all the time!"

Gon retorts "You cheated with me, but not Killua? Then how did you beat him?"

I gawk "Your accepting the fact I cheated with you, but your questioning how I beat Killua?"

Gon nods as he continues his push ups.

I tap my head "I read Killua's mind."

Killua retorts "OI! OI! That's still cheating!"

I respond smugly "It's technically not cheating if you know someone so well."

Biscuit grins "His got you there Killua!"

Killua retorts "Damn..."

Biscuit speaks up "Hey, boys... Have you heard the theory that rock-paper-scissors began in martial arts?"

Killua and Gon stop, looking up as we respond together "Huh?"

Biscuit holds out her palm "Paper represents a palm attack that wrecks the opponent's organs."

Biscuit changes her hand to a claw like shape "Scissors represents a finger jab, targeting vital points."

Biscuit changes her hand next to a fist, continuing on "And rock represents a punch with a fist to deal external damage."

Biscuit continues her speech as she looks over us "Long ago, when martial arts were mistaken as purely destructive and banned as an evil art, martial artists trained by playing this game. And that's how rock-paper-scissors came to be."

Killua retorts "You are really old..." Biscuit punches Killua as I laugh.

Killua pouts "Why didn't you stop it?"

I smile mischievously at Killua "I'm sorry... but you had it coming. However, next time the old l-" Biscuit uppercuts me into the air.

As I fall down on the ground, Killua laughs at me, rolling on the floor.

Gon speaks up, breaking Killua's laughter and my groaning "That's it!"

Biscuit turns to Gon as we exclaim "Eh?"

Gon continues "Evil fist."

Gon grabs a large rock, standing beside it.

Gon reels his arm back, powering up his fist, chanting "First comes rock! Rock... Paper... Rock!" Gon slams his fist into the rock, decimating it.

Killua whistle in amazement "Wow..."

Biscuit nods "I see."

Gon nods smiling "Here comes the next one!"

Gon goes into the same stance as before "First comes rock! Rock... Paper... Paper!"

Gon holds out his palm as we wait for something to happen.

Gon turns to us suddenly "Bisky, how do I make my _Nen_ fly?"

Killua tilts to the side in disappointment as I frown "That was... disappointing..."

Biscuit yells "Train more!"

Killua stands back up after recollecting himself "So paper is an _Emitter_ technique?"

Gon nods "Uh-huh. And Scissors is a _Transmuter_ technique."

Gon slashes the air "I wanna be able to cut through rock."

I see Biscuit smile "I understand. That's a reasonable fighting technique."

Gon speaks up "You know how it takes time to focus _Nen_ in my fist? I was trying to think of a good way to spend that time. And when you were talking about rock-paper-scissors, it hit me. Because I like rock-paper-scissors."

Biscuit nods at Gon "Trusting your instincts is important. Your gut plays a big role in techniques that require multiple _Nen_ categories. The key that it should feel right to you."

Killua fake coughs at the group as we look at Killua "Ah... Ahem."

Killua holds out his hands, placing his index fingers together to create an electric current between them. He moves on, holding out his hands to generates a massive electric current between them "Well this is all I can manage right now, but if I charge it up, it's pretty strong."

Gon runs up to Killua "That's awesome, Killua! You're like an electric eel!"

Killua retorts "That's a horrible comparison!"

I nod "Yes! I was thinking more like a power plant..."

Killua grins "At least someone's thinking big!"

Gon looks at me confused "Like a phone charger?"

Killua and I frown as I retort sarcastically to Gon "Yes Gon... like a phone charger..."

Gon turns to Killua "Can you charge phones?"

I turn to Biscuit "Actually you think that's possible?"

Biscuit's goes into a deep thought as I turn back to Killua, walking up to them "No Gon! Not like a phone charger! Like... a power plant! You know... like frying food with electricity!"

Killua turns to me "What am I now an electric stove?"

I retort "No Killua! I just have to simplify it for Gon..."

Gon whines "So Killua can't charge phones?"

I scratch my chin "Actually, I can't answer that... but personally, I don't think _Nen_ works that way."

Gon whines as Biscuit breaks us from our conversation "Well, let's take a break, then."

I cough "Actually I did train some techniques on a far more advanced level... just not in my category..."

Biscuit responds confused "Which one?"

I grin slyly "_Specialist_..."


	54. Greed Island - Biscuit's Training Part 4

Biscuit responds utterly confused "Although it's not unheard of. It has happened in the past. But, never this early."

I nod "A friend of ours has also achieved this but mines more on a forced, than controlled level... I could explain it... but, it will leave you utterly confused."

I hold out my hand, creating a shadow mask.

Biscuit smile "Oh~ a **Shadow** _Manipulator_... That's new and unexpected!"

I smile, putting the mask on.

"Also I kinda forgot about this... Killua, in my jacket is another mask..." I muse as Killua whines "So that's what was poking me..."

While wearing the mask, I face Biscuit "Through this!"

Biscuit replies "A mask...? A creepy one at that..."

I nod "What can I say I'm-"

Killua interjects "A sucker for creepy things."

I turn to Killua, looking back at Biscuit "What he said, now I have three abilities to choose from... Sloth, Greed and Lust! I'm gonna use **Sloth**. Biscuit you get to see how powerful it is."

Biscuit grins, cracking her knuckles "I'm gonna enjoy beating you to a pulp..."

I nod chanting "**Activate! Path of the Seven Deadly Sins** choice, **Sloth!**"

Biscuit tilts her head, looking at me "Oh~ So what you have? Unmatched strength? Unlimited aura...? Or maybe-"

"The ultimate defence..." I smile as Biscuit whines "Eh... You look weak..."

I lift a finger, smiling at Biscuit "Try to hit me as hard as you can... OLD HAG!"

Biscuit growls in fury "OLD HAG...? I'm gonna kill you!"

Biscuit charges me, slamming her fist into me. She grins as I whistle a turn "The~ Ultimate~ Defence~"

I smirk, yelling out loud "That couldn't be your best old hag! Maybe I should call you an old grandma... actually I like Grandma Hag-kun... it has a nicer ring to it... what you think?"

Biscuit seethes in anger, reading another punch "That's it! Your dead!"

I smile "Bring it... Grandma!"

Biscuit releases a flurry of strikes as I try to block most of them. Even though with the ability active, it makes the fight seem cooler.

With every new strike, she destroys some of the ground, releasing her fury.

I smile at Biscuit, waving my hand up and down, looking sassy while doing it "Told you! Getting through this is impossible..."

Killua and Gon fall over laughing as I pout "What's so funny?"

Killua responds almost out of breath "You looked really funny while doing that... I'm sorry..."

I pout at Killua "Whatever..."

Killua laughs again as I stop Biscuit from pummelling me any further "Hold on! I'm going to release the ability... And I don't really want to die..."

Biscuit pulls back her fist, pouting "You little snake!"

"**Path of the Seven Deadly Sins, release**!" I drop to the floor, panting heavily "Draw back number one... It uses a hell of a lot of my aura to fire it up. Draw back number two, it can't be used to protect others... It's designed for decoy mostly, having only a 15 minute run time, I can't use it to run and I move slower than a tank."

I slowly get up, hold out my hand "There's seven levels Bisky. Only four are in use **Lust**, **Greed**, **Sloth** and **Pride**. **Pride** being the deadliest, and the strongest weapon!"

Biscuit nods, thinking heavily on what I've shown her.

Biscuit puts on a smile "Well, after that demonstration. Let's take a break, then."

We turn to Biscuit as Killua speaks "Huh?"

Biscuit continues "It's a little early, but we can have a party."

Killua responds confused "A party?"

Biscuit responds "What do you boys do back home to celebrate?"

I respond "It depends for what..."

Biscuit smile cheekily "In the outside world, it's almost New Year's. Time flows at the same speed inside the game as outside."

I respond "Something's triggered at the back of my mind... I'm forgetting?! Something that has to do with..."

Gon remembers something "Oops!"

I look at Gon as I remember at the same time.

We retort together, getting close and personal with Killua "The deadline to apply for the Hunter Exam is coming up!"

Killua looks away, scratching his head in disappointment "And our training was just starting to get fun..."

Biscuit responds "I believe you're required to apply before the end of the year."

I freak "You were?... I didn't-Vastorie you sneaky bastard!..."

Biscuit looks amused at me "What did he do?"

I retort while shaking my hands to dismiss my last comment "Nothing... A lot of things... But none directed at my comment. I think he signed me up for the Hunter's Exam without my know how because I sure didn't..."

I turn to Biscuit "We need to hurry! One question... How do we get outside...?"

Killua thinks for a moment "I'm guessing there are spell cards to leave the game?"

Biscuit nods "In that case, let's head to Masadora."

We all lift our fists up in agreement "Agreed!"

**Time Skip**

We reach the town walking around as Biscuit speaks up "Well, let's find a place to have a drink."

Gon retorts "We can't... There's no time."

I nod "I agree with Gon, I don't care if I have to catapult Killua there! I will get him to sign up for the Hunter's Exam!"

Killua freaks out "Well let's ask around the stores. There's bound to be someone who knows something."

We hit up the information broker as Killua asks "Hey pops, is there any way to leave this island?"

The Information Broker responds "How to leave the island? That'll be 3,000 Jenny."

I grumble, paying the man. The Information Broker continues "If you go about fifty Kilometres west, you'll reach the island's only port. You must defeat or bribe the chief of that port to receive a ticket that will transport you outside."

I look at Killua and Gon "I could do that... how big are we talking though?"

The Information Broker responds "Depends on how the chief's feeling."

I sigh "Ah... it's one of those guys..."

The Information Broker continues "Your other option is to use a **Leave **spell card, but that's a rare one."

Gon looks at us "What do we do?"

I retort "The port is our best bet! Finding a rare card which is hard to find... Is not the best option for us!"

Killua nods "Let's head for the port. Like Daniel said, if it's wasn't a rare card, we could buy a bunch without finding one."

Gon nods "That's true."

**Time Skip - Port**

We stand outside the building "Is there such things as bind on pick up...?"

Killua responds "Huh?"

I look at Killua "If it bribe or deal with him, will the ticket be transferable?"

Killua shrugs "Probably not..."

I scratch my chin "In that case his all yours Killua..." Killua walks in the building.

We wait a couple of moments before hearing a massive electrical explosion in the building.

I see Gon and Biscuit look at each other confused.

As Killua walks out smiling, he holds up a card "Voilà. Well, I'll go pass the test real quick, and then hurry back."

Gon smiles "There are monsters called Kiriko that live beneath a cedar tree on the mountain behind Dolle Harbour. If you tell them you're my friend, they'll take you to the exam area."

Killua smiles at Gon "Okay, See ya."

As Killua turns around, I stand behind him, slapping him on the butt.

Killua turns around, pissed of at me "Hey, w-"

I cut him off with a kiss, seeing him fluster.

I pull back, smiling at him "Good luck!"

Killua turns around embarrassed "Yeah... Ah, sure!"

He takes the boat to a small island a little further from the main island as Gon and I wave good bye. B

iscuit smiles "Ok Lover boy, Gon! Then let's get back to training."

I glare at Biscuit "Stop that! Just because I care about Killua, doesn't mean you can use the lover boy remark on me... even if it's true!"

Biscuit pouts "Ok, Lover boy!"

I frown at Biscuit as I turn to Gon "How did you manage to **befriend** monsters?"

Gon responds "Oh back when I did the hunter exam. Kurapika, Leorio and I met some humans that were monsters in disguise. They tried to confuse us because they all look the same. But because they didn't fool me, I managed to guess who was who, and they befriended me..."

I think out loud "You really are weird befriending monsters... I think that's cool. I probably couldn't tell the difference if I met them..."

Gon smiles "Yeah!"

Biscuit frowns after I ignore her for a while "TRAINING starts now! Seeing as you and Gon are in different categories. I need to think of some training for Manipulator."

I nod at Biscuit "Ok..."

Biscuit continues "Until then you are going to be on standby!"

I frown at Biscuit as she turns to look at Gon with a smile "Let's go!"

Biscuit bolts off into the forest as Gon and I chase after her.

We catch up to Biscuit as she holds her finger, continuing to speak while she runs "This is going to be your _Transmutation_ training Gon. While you're running you have to try to shape your aura on your index finger from 0 to 9 within an allotted time, remember to pay attention to what's in front of you."

Biscuit explains while she changes the number on her index finger "Okay, train while you run! When you can form the numbers from 0 to 9 in one minute, you'll clear this stage."

Gon focuses on his finger, creating the number 0 just before slamming into a tree.

Biscuit and I stop, turning around to face Gon as he yells "That hurt!"

Biscuit retorts "What are you doing?"

I respond smugly "What does it look like Bisky? Head butting trees... and obviously the tree is winning..."

A golden ball slams near us like the first time we came here.

The man steps up as I instantly recognise him from before "You're the guy that signed up with that group."

Bisky points at him "Aren't you... Abengane?"

Abengane interrupts Biscuit "Your other friend isn't here?"

I shake my head "Sorry, he just left."

Biscuit walks up to him "What's that machine on your shoulder? Did something happen?"

Abengane responds calmly "We were fooled by the bomber. Will you listen to my story?"


	55. Greed Island - Biscuit's Training Part 5

I shake my head as Biscuit responds "So he was the bomber..."

I nod "The blue scarf guy what was his name...?"

Abengane responds "Genthru..."

I nod "Thanks, Genthru is one of the bombers..."

Abengane nods "The others are waiting at our base for the Bomber to disarm the bombs. They believe the terms he gave them, even though it was probably a bluff."

I nod "That's most likely true..."

Gon interjects looking at Biscuit "Can't anything be done?"

Biscuit shakes her head "If they're prepared to accept casualties..."

Abengane interjects "It's impossible. The first person to attack will be the ones who die. Who would volunteer for that role?"

Gon sighs in disappointment "True..."

Abengane continues "Jispa was our group's strongest fighter, and he was defeated in an instant. At that point, our loss was assured. And allowing him to leave the game was a fatal mistake. We indulged in a moment's victory cheer before we could verify each member's cards and assigned roles. That's when he caught us off guard. It's embarrassing to admit, but I was so distracted I didn't notice him using **Leave **until it was already too late."

Biscuit nods "You were probably focused on understanding his explanation."

Abengane nods "Yeah. We were thrust into that situation with no warning. Given our mental state, there was no action we could have taken."

I speak up "What are the conditions... to disarm the bomb?"

Abengane looks up at me "The bombers have to touch each of their thumbs together and say **release** or we have to touch Genthru on the same spot as where the bomb is placed for us and say **I caught the bomber.**"

I nod "In theory I could help... IF I command Genthru to stay still... but it would only work for so long. The opportunity to tap him in the spot would be short. The other problem is how many members of the devil bombers are there? Even then I might not be able to pull it off! He could just escape again using any teleportation card. That, and I would be risking my life for 50 strangers for what?"

Biscuit interjects turning to Abengane "But why are you telling us this?"

Abengane responds "because, of everyone I've met on this island, you are the ones I believe I can most rely on. If you run into any other players, please tell them about the Bomber. Once everyone knows how his ability works, they should be able to protect themselves. And if possible, I would like you to avenge us! If not, could you at least promise that you won't let him clear the game?"

Gon nods "Sure!"

I nod straight after Gon "I'll gladly make the second choice a possibility."

Biscuit nods "Understood."

Abengane sighs in relief "Sorry... I'll use what time I have remaining to tell as many as I can about the bomber. Book!"

Abengane pulls out a card "Return on. Buzen!"

Abengane leaves the same way he came in as Gon gets up, walking away from our spot.

As I'm walking by Biscuit, Gon speaks up "I think we should drop by their base real fast."

I stop to turn around slowly "It's a bad idea..."

Biscuit nods "They already ran out of time. Besides, he didn't even tell us exactly where it is. And even if we did know, we don't have a spell card that could take us there."

Gon sighs in disappointment "I know. But some of them might have survived the explosion..."

Biscuit retorts "Doubt it. If the bomber's strong enough to place bombs on all his targets without anyone noticing, he wouldn't have made that kind of mistake."

Gon looks utterly destroyed as Biscuit continues "However... If we continue to play this game, we'll probably run into the Bomber. Given that, we may need to visit their base soon."

Gon nods "Uh-huh."

Biscuit interjects "We need spell cards. Let's go to Masadora and sell our monster cards to buy spell cards."

Gon smiles again, running after Biscuit "Yeah!"

I follow suit behind them, running to make our way over to Masadora quickly.

On our way, Gon speaks up "Hey, Bisky... How long do you think it'll take me to master my special technique?"

I interject "Days, Weeks, months and even years it really depends..." Biscuit cuts me off "You're just started to develop your Nen. It's hard to predict when your power and speed will peak."

Gon looks confused at Biscuit "Oh..."

Biscuit smiles "But it shouldn't take too long before you get the form down."

Gon smiles "Really? How long?"

Biscuit thinks while sighing "Let's see... Hopefully, you'll have it ready by the time Killua returns."

Gon smiles "All right! I'll finish my technique and surprise him!"

I look at Biscuit "Speaking of which do you know what my _Hatsu_ Training Method is going to be?"

Biscuit looks at me "Of course I've trained plenty of _Manipulators_ before you... and I have the perfect idea... how good are you at chess?"

"I suck... why?" I retort as Biscuit frowns "Do you know at least the rules?"

"Yeah! Again, why?"

Biscuit smiles "You're going to play chess."

I lift an eyebrow in amusement "That sounds easy enough..."

Biscuit interject "Using only your _Nen_!"

I raise my eyebrow even further at Biscuit, as she continues "You will also be doing Emission training and since there is no real _Specialist_ training, seeing as every _Specialist_ is in fact different. So, you'll probably continue with also Enhancement training..."

"Ok, that sound easy enough I have to smash 1000 rocks with one rock in one day, play chess using only my _Nen_ and whatever _Emission_ training is going to be..."

Biscuit smiles "Exactly!"

We continue to head to Masadora.

**Time Skip - early night**

After pawning some cards to earn Jenny, we head next to the spell card shop.

The shop owner lady greets us with a smile "You three are lucky! We just received a huge shipment of spell cards."

We buy a large assortment of spell cards, splitting them equally between us.

Gon speaks up "We brought sixty between us, so there are lots of different types." We sift through the cards, reading through their description.

A card in my deck catches my attention "Hey guys, check this card out!"

Biscuit and Gon look at my binder as I point to one of the cards, reading it out for Gon and Biscuit to hear "**Prison**, All slotted cards on target page are immune to theft or destruction via spell card until removed. However, Only pages 1 - 11. Free slot pages cannot be targeted."

Gon freaks "An S-Rank card... There are only ten in the whole game!"

Biscuit looks over to me "What you think? Should we save it or use it now?"

Gon yells "I don't know what to do!"

Biscuit slams Gon's mouth shut "Shh! You're too loud... People will get suspicious!"

Biscuit looks left and right, checking if anyone nearby heard Gon speaking.

As I speak, Biscuit continues to looks left and right "We should in theory use it now... But, I think it's better if we save it for later."

Biscuit nods "Sounds good."

**Next day during training**

Biscuit brought a chess board for my train. I place the pieces on the board, leaving the opposite side clear.

As soon as that's done, I try to replicate what I do with Killua, wrapping my Nen around each piece separately, moving the pieces within the boundary of the rules as well as the patterns of the piece's limits.

Gon continues to practice his punches, increasing the power of his punches gradually.

I listen in for a while, continuing to play on my own.

Biscuit speaks up "You're making steady progress. You're on track to have your special technique ready."

Gon smiles "This is a safe place to practice. Since we'll be able to spot anyone before they're in attack range. I can sense people watching from Masadora, just like I sensed people watching us at the starting point."

I nod, continuing to play without looking up "We also got my _Nen_ chess board in play... I'll be able to spot them coming a mile away. Although, my board fluxes every time you activate your _Nen_."

Gon smiles as he looks over to us "But we have plenty of defence spells now."

Biscuit sighs "Well, just to be safe, I used **Blackout Curtain** card."

I nod "The card that blocks one instance of enemy steal or Fluoroscopy."

Biscuit nods "Your Memories great!"

I nod "Sadly it remembers more stupid things than important things."

Biscuit interjects "But no point in worrying about spell cards. Just focus on training hard."

Gon yells "Osu!"

Biscuit speaks up "Daniel stop with chess for the moment. You would want to listen to this. This is going to be your _Emission_ training."

I nod, getting up to stretch as Biscuit points to the log "Sit!"

Gon and I sit down, waiting for Biscuit to speak.

Biscuit places a rock on the field. A fair distance for us as she dictates what she wants to do "I want you to focus a small ball of _Nen_ at the tip of your finger. You are required to hold it for a minute before you can throw it."

I nod, generating a small ball the size of a marble ball.

As I hold it for five minutes straight, Gon finally manages to keep his running for a full minute. Biscuit smiles "Okay, one minute's up. Next, throw it."

I watch Gon throw his first as I wait a few moments before throwing mine. Gon's dissipates before even reaching a quarter of the way as Gon responds disappointed "It didn't work. I can't reach it..."

Biscuit retorts as mine keeps going slowly "That was just fine. You're in far better shape than a _Transmuter_ would be! Be patient, and start by focusing on maintaining your aura in a sphere for extended periods of time." Gon nods "Osu!"

Gon focus a bit as mine just barely reaches the rock before busting. Gon stops, freaking out as I yell "Damn it, so close!"

Biscuit responds smugly "Oh, that's pretty good for a first throw, seeing as your mostly an _Manipulator_ that uses your **Shadow** fueled with aura."

I shake my head, sitting down to focus while Biscuit continues "The longer you can maintain the sphere, the stronger your _Ten_. Once you've trained long enough, you'll be able to maintain an aura sphere for two to three days! You both should definitely be able to reach that stone before the day's out."

Gon throws his as it travels towards the rock. It pops on the rock, making it shake a little.

We all look stunned as Gon responds "You're right! I reached it!"

Biscuit retorts "That was fast!" I throw mine, popping it on the rock. However, it doesn't rattle it the slightest.

I sigh in disappointment "After two throws Gon has already got a head start..."

Biscuit smiles as she muses "Then, we'll go back to practicing the basics."

Gon gets up exclaiming "Osu!"

I feel my aura move and react as I speak up grinning "Guess who's back!"

Gon smiles "Killua!"

I nod as Biscuit smiles evilly "What makes you think that?"

I smile "Oh is Wing-san a better detective than you? Hmm..."

Biscuit pouts "No but-"

I interject "Wing said that my aura is naturally attracted to Killua. Like moths to a flame. My aura naturally seeks him out. Even if I retract my aura it will begin to search for him again slowly. If his really far away it takes a longer time for it to search for him."

Biscuit smirks evily "Lover boy...!"

I stand up "Anyways, let's go greet him!"

We bolt towards the start running to greet Killua.

**Time Skip**

I smile at Killua "Welcome back!"

Gon smiles, running up to Killua "Welcome back, Killua. How was the exam?"

Killua smiles "I passed it in no time, naturally."

Killua and Gon exclaim as they fist bump fists with each other "Yay!"

I interject, interrupting Biscuit from what she's about to say "So what was your Exam like that made it so easy?"

Killua turns to me, smiling "A brawl..."

I lift an eyebrow "What kind?"

Killua grins "We had to basically beat 5 people and take their tags."

I nod "Kind of like the Final Phase for us... let me guess you beat everyone up and took all their tags which gave you an instant win...?"

Killua freaks "How did you guess?"

I respond smugly "I know you well e-"

Biscuit smacks upper cuts me into the air "Shut up for one second! Sorry to interrupt your celebration. You can suck him off later, for now!"

Biscuit holds out the cards "Look at these spell cards."

* * *

><p>Now I'm not actually sure if that's a real training method for Manipulator.<p>

If it is damn that was a good guess.

I'll probably fix it up later if it's ever revealed or I stumble across it by luck. And I'm assuming there's no training for _Specialist_ because every _Specialist_ is different.


	56. Greed Island - Part 06

Killua looks over the cards "Wow... There's even an S-rank card! How much can we sell it for?" Biscuit smiles "Oh, let's go ask around!"

I interject "That card is very useful it stops players from stealing any of the redistricted slot cards!"

Gon nods "We should use it wisely. So what should we do?"

Killua lifts a finger "Well, I guess it's safe to hold on to it. With all these defensive spells, we don't need to worry about it getting stolen. Have you tried any of these?"

I shake my head "Not extensively..."

Gon nods "Just Blackout Curtain."

Killua frowns disappointed "What? If you have all these cards, you should use them..."

I respond "Well even if I did want to use them. I wouldn't use them without you getting to see them in action Killua. It's bad enough we trained without you."

Killua pouts nodding "Thanks for waiting. Let's start by using this one."

Killua hands Gon a card as he continues ""You can choose a player you've met before, and talk to them. Gon looks down at the card before looking up "Who should we talk to?"

Killua retorts "We won't know until we see who's available."

Gon holds the card, speaking up "Contact on!" The card vanishes as the book changes.

While Killua shifts through the list Killua responds amazed "Oh, I see a lot of names."

Killua stops, freaking out from one of the names. I jump to his side, checking out what his looking at.

Killua points out a name "Hey, Gon... when did you run into him?"

Gon gets up, looking at his book as he yells "Chrollo?!"

Biscuit looks confused at us "Who's Chrollo?"

We ignore her as Gon responds "I haven't seen Chrollo inside the game."

Killua interjects "Does that mean you guys passed each other without noticing?"

Biscuit pouts "Huh? What are you talking about?"

I interject "There's no way he could have passed us without us noticing!"

Gon interjects "That doesn't make sense. Kurapika sealed his _Nen_."

Killua thinks out loud "Yeah, and you have to use _Nen_ to enter the game."

Biscuit responds "Who's Kurapika?!"

I interject, ignoring Biscuit's presence "Which means..."

Biscuit upper cuts us for ignoring her so long "Let me in on this!"

I get up rubbing my cheek "OW! If you let me finish I was just about to get you to join the conversation! Biscuit is it possible to purge _Nen_?"

Biscuit respond confused "Purging _Nen_? it's very doable."

Killua freaks out "Seriously?"

Biscuit retorts immediately "Of Course! If you place _Nen_ on others, it's not unreasonable to think _Nen_ can be removed, as well."

Killua turns to us "Does that mean Chrollo has removed Kurapika's _Nen_, and entered the game?"

I think for a moment "What would even possess him to make him come here?"

Killua shakes his head "I'm not sure, but we should probably let Kurapika know. I'll leave the game real quick."

Gon replies "You can use a spell card to leave."

Killua retorts as he runs "Save it. I can be out and back in four hours."

I respond "FOUR HOURS!"

I sigh "Fine... zee'll wait here. I'll train my Manipulation while I wait..."

I setup the pieces again, practicing some more.

**Time Skip**

Killua comes running to us as I stop playing chess "Looks like it's not the real Chrollo."

Gon respond "Oh..."

I think for a moment "I wonder who it was then..."

Killua continues "Kurapika was pretty calm about it. Like he wasn't concerned or just didn't care."

Biscuit lifts a finger "Well, it sound like you got worried for nothing. Now it's time to focus on yourselves."

Gon smiles "Osu! Start with the basics..."

Biscuit interjects "We're not going to train. It's time to start beating this game!"

Biscuit grins as I think.

_This is going to be a long day..._

zwe gather information in the nearest town, trying to find where certain cards can be found.

**Time Skip**

We reach a large tree as a man grins "It's said the Legendary King Great White Beetle lives only on this tree! There's only one way to capture it! Hit the tree hard enough to shake it out."

Gon pulls back his first "First comes rock! Rock, Paper... Rock!" Gon slams his fist into the tree, making it rain insects.

Killua exclaims "Wow!"

Biscuit freaks out "It's raining bugs!"

I laugh at Biscuit "Stop acting like a scared little girl..."

Biscuit punches me as Gon finds three **King Great White Beetles**.

He smiles "Found it! Difficulty rank A! That's three King Great white Beetle cards!"

Killua grins "You've could've gotten more if you'd throw a real punch."

I respond "Sure... If he wanted to destroy the tree in the process..."

Gon nods, smiling "I didn't want to damage the tree."

We head over to a mansion, aiming to claim the next card.

Killua sneaks in the mansion as Gon, Biscuit and I stand outside, trying to distract the guard.

He retorts "There is no such girl in this mansion. Even if there were, it would be impossible for you all to bypass all the traps and find her."

Killua opens the door exclaiming "Found her. She was in a hidden room, four floors underground."

The guard freaks "What?" he goes to throw a punch screaming "Curse y-"

I stop him mid punch, slam his head straight on the floor.

Killua grins as he holds up the card "Got an A-rank Gold Dust Girl!"

Gon picks up the card as he and Biscuit respond, utterly confused "The guard was a rank F."

We run back on the road as Biscuit smiles "Next, let's head to the City of Gambling, Dorias!"

Gon remembers something "Wait, wasn't today supposed to be the monthly contest in Antokiba?"

Killua smiles "We'll be passing through, so let's give it a go."

I nod "I hope it's a cool event!"

**Time Skip**

We sign up for the event, seeing it as it's a tag team match, I sign up with Killua.

We go through every match with ease as the lady announces "Our winner is the Killua and Daniel's team. Here is your prize."

The lady hands us each a necklace as it turns into a card.

Killua and I place it in our book, walking out to meet up with Gon and Biscuit.

I show the group the card. They look at it while I speak "Talk about a good find... the **Paladin's Necklace.** When a player wears this, all spells targeting player will be reflected. Can also dispel curses placed on any card touched by player."

Killua nods "A Paladin's Necklace! Score!"

Gon holds the card "I don't understand this description."

Killua respond "We could ask one of the shopkeepers."

I grab the card from Gon "It's easy to explain... the card works like a force field. It basically blocks all incoming spells and it can also act a curse remover."

Killua pouts "I think we should ask just in case..."

I sigh "Fine..."

I throw the card to Gon as he catches it.

**Time Skip**

Gon hands the shop keeper, asking him about it "What does this card do?"

The shopkeeper explains "When you wear this necklace, you can reflect all attack spells. And if you touch cards under the effects of Transform of Fake, you can restore them to their original state."

I smile "Transform changes one card into any other card in your possession. While Fake, changes into any card type from 001 to 099. That could work in our favour if someone tries to cheat us out."

Killua smiles "Wow... if we wear this, we won't have to worry about losing any cards."

I interject "The wearer won't have to worry, but we will... I think Gon should use the card and wear it."

Gon nods "Gain!"

Gon transforms the card back into a necklace, wearing it around his neck.

We head out of Town, looking at all the cards we have recovered, on our way to Dorias.

Gon looks at the cards "Memory Helment..."

I interject "A player will always remember everything seen or heard... too bad its heavy."

Gon nods "Witch's Love Potion."

I chuckle "If a player kisses a pill before feeding it to a target, target will become beholden to player. The pills last for one week and there's 500 pills so it will work for... 10 years and 5 months... So I can make Killua beholden to me until I am what 23/24..."

Killua retorts "OI! You will do no such thing!"

I chuckle "I know... but there's a pill for everything these days..."

Gon looks at the next card "Risky Dice."

I nod "Risky chance indeed. twenty-sided die. Roll one of the 19 Good lucks and something good happens. Roll that 1 out of 20 the bad luck, well... I'm guessing for every roll of the good luck, it comes back to bite you in the butt."

Gon nods "King Great White Beetle."

I respond "A the insect that attracts other insects..."

Gon names the next card "Gold Dust Girl."

I respond "I'm no gold digger. But, she fills a bath a day full of golden dust which apparently nets 500 G."

Gon nods "Paladin's Necklace."

I muse "The thing you're wearing that blocks spell attacks and nullifies curses."

Gon smiles "A total of six different restricted slot cards!"

Killua and Gon high five each other "Piece of cake!"

I respond "6 down, 94 to go..."

We hear a funny noise as a announcement is made through Gon's book "Another player has used Contact to reach you."

The book changes page as we hear a voice "Yo. It's been a while, Gon."

Gon responds confused "Who are you?"

The man laughs "You don't remember me? My name's Kazsule, do you remember the player who took the sword of Truth from you in Antokiba?"

Gon and Killua freak out as I respond "Oh yeah... I remember you chin balls..."

Kazsule retorts "Right~"

Gon interjects "What do you want?"

Kazsule responds "Up for a trade? I have #66, Witch's Diet Pill, and #17, VIP Multi-pass. You can talk it over with your friends."

Gon turns to Killua "What do you think?"

Killua frowns, thinking out loud "We are trading one of our cards for another... I think it sounds like a good deal."

I respond, whispering loud enough for Gon and Killua to hear "As long Gon has the Paladin's necklace they can't steal any cards from us."

Killua nods as he responds "You have a deal. We are just outside Antokiba the West entrance."

**Time Skip**

Kazsule shows up with two of his lackeys. He pulls out the card, holds it out while Gon does the same. They trade cards as Kazsule and his team leave, without doing anything further.

Gon sighs in relief as I respond "I was really tempted with stealing back the sword of truth."

Biscuit responds "That was uneventful."

Killua nods "Kind of disappointing."

Gon smiles awkwardly "I was so nervous..."

I retort "You had me fooled with your poker face..."

Gon smiles, turning around to face us "But now we've gathered seven types, in three days! We're making decent progress."

Killua fist pumps "Okay, let's keep this up."

Killua turns to Biscuit "Are there any other events in the city for getting restricted slot cards?"

Biscuit thinks for a moment "Hmm... I think there are... in Dorias."

I nod "Alright let's go gambling then."

**Time Skip**

We head straight for Dorias, City of Gambling, hitting up the biggest gambling location. Biscuit points to one of the Gambling places we should enter "Here is where we can get some great prizes!"

Gon responds slightly confused "Prizes from the slot machines?"

Killua responds "Should've expected as much from Dorias, the City of Gambling."

Biscuit continues "You have a 0.01% chance of winning. That's one in ten thousand tries."

I muse over the situation "So a point zero-one chance of winning... well my luck sucks."

Killua thinks out loud "So it all comes down to luck. Pretty risky."

Killua smiles before responding "I know! Use that dice!"

"Risky Dice?" I lift an eyebrow at Killua s Gon nods. He grabs the risky dice, handing it to Killua.

Killua holds the dice "This is it... If we get Good Luck, we can win!"

Gon responds "But if you get Bad luck, something bad will happen that cancels out everything good that's happened."

Killua retorts "There's only a one in twenty chance of getting Bad Luck."

Killua rolls the dice as it landing it on Good luck "There! Next, we try the slot machine!"

Killua pulls the lever as it lands on triple 7. Killua exclaims "Awesome! One try!"

Killua pulls out the card he won "A rainbow Diamond! Score!"

Killua hands me the card as I hold it laughing "I will never get turned down in marriage! Lovely... is this for me Killua?"

I blink, smiling slyly at killua as he retorts "Give it to Gon so he can put it in his book."

I frown "Oh... I will get you one day."

Killua retorts "Either way, it's exactly like I thought... This dice is the key to winning in this city."

Biscuit responds "But if you roll Bad luck, it could be scary."

Killua retorts "Don't worry. It can't kill m-"

We hear an explosion as one of the man yells "Oh, no! A slot machine exploded! I knew something was wrong. That guy hit jackpot five times in a row. And he was acting weird... He kept rolling a funny-looking die. Yikes, his face is mush..."

I turn to Killua, glaring at him "If you roll that dice one more time... I will kill you! Personally!"

Killua retorts "I'll be fine!"

Killua continues to try his luck as my eyes slowly darken, to the point one would think I have black eyes. Killua continues to gamble as I look at Biscuit worried, she retorts "His not my boyfriend! You do it!"

I gawk "I can't do it! YOU DO IT! You can at least knock him out without killing him..."

Killua goes to roll the dice again "I can do this... One more time! I said I can do this, so I'm gonna do it!"

Killua is about to roll the dice as I glare at Biscuit "Do it!"

Biscuit sighs, smacking Killua on the side of his neck, knocking him unconscious. I frown, sighing in relief "Thanks..."

I pick up Killua up, slinging him over my shoulders.

I hold him like a baby. One hand is under his butt cheek, and the other hand holds his head in place. Killua's arms hang over my shoulders with his head, resting on my shoulder.

As we walk through town, I get some weird looks.

_Note to self... make sure to look after all income, Killua has a gambling problem..._

Biscuit chuckles "Wouldn't it be better if his the other way around on your back, hanging over your front."

I laugh a little bit "NO! I prefer it this way! I get to hug him so it's a win, win scenario for me... just one question. How exactly did you knock him out?"

Biscuit responds confused "Didn't you see me? I did a chop straight to his neck."

I shake my head "No I mean How...? Actually forget it I can't be bothered explaining..."

Biscuit nods as we reach the outskirts of town. She lifts her fist "Okay, let's move on to the next city!"

I nod, continuing to hold in Killua in my arms.

He manages to stop drooling on me at some point. During our walk, Killua wraps his arms around me, snuggling into my neck, sleeping now instead of being knocked out unconscious... and drooling on me.


	57. Greed Island - Part 07

Killua manages to wake some time later while I'm carrying him on our journey.

Killua groans "What... happened...?"

I smile before responding "You were gambling non-stop, Biscuit knocked you out and I've been carrying you..."

I whisper the next bit "While you drool all over my shoulder, hugging and thinking that I'm some kind of pillow..."

Killua pushes back suddenly, making me almost drop him "Why aren't you carrying me over your shoulders like a normal person?"

I pull Killua back in before replying "Two reasons! One, I have a 150 centimetre sword slung over my back. Two, my mask is in my hoody and it would've dug into my back..."

I whisper the next part to Killua "Three, I just wanted to carry you like this because I got to hug you. And unconsciously, you wanted to do the same seeing as you wrapped your arms around me at some point."

Killua goes bright red as I put him down "Can you move?"

Killua nods, getting up to walk "Of course! Biscuit didn't paralysed me!"

I nod "I know... it's just that chop really knocked you out."

Biscuit comes in smiling "Oh, sleeping beauty is up?"

I nod "Yeah, Killua is finally up after you knocked him out cold..."

Biscuit respond "He was gambling his life way... literary!"

I retort "Well... I can't argue with that."

Killua retorts "You could have went easy on that chop!"

Biscuit responds "Oh come on, I didn't even hit you that hard..."

I interject "Hold on! Knocking out Killua for more than 1 hour wasn't nice."

Killua nods furiously as Biscuit retorts slyly "Didn't think a hit like that would knock him out for so long..."

I respond smugly "It just goes to show how weak you are..."

Biscuit lifts a fist "Weak...?"

I nod "Knocking him out for 10 minutes would have been enough..."

Biscuit nods "10 minutes would indeed be enough."

Killua looks between us "Are you tag teaming me?"

I retort "Wouldn't dream of it! I just saying Biscuit's chop was weak, seeing as it knocked you out for so long."

Biscuit lifts her fist again as I continue "Anyway, I'm glad to see your awake."

Killua nods slightly as I turn to Biscuit "We should rest up for the night."

Biscuit nods "Gon is already out cold, I thought I might check up on Killua to see if his awake." I smile "Well Killua's up."

Biscuit nods "I can see that, I'll leave you love birds alone..."

Biscuit walks away laughing, as I turn to Killua "Are you fine?"

Killua nods "I'm ok... But first!"

I shoot a questionable look "Shoot!" Killua glares "Did anyone see you holding me?"

I sit down, resting my back against a rock "Half of Doria... why?"

Killua whines as he sits beside me "You-"

I put my finger over Killua's mouth "I don't want to hear how embarrassed you were!... Besides, I was carrying a large sword, they wouldn't dream of bagging you or think questionable of it."

Killua blushes as I smile at him "I enjoyed carrying you. Especially when you wrapped your arms around me... it was nice."

Killua blushes as he rests his head on my shoulder "I'm going to die of embarrassment..."

I wrap an arm around Killua, pulling him in for a kiss. As he hugs me, we kiss for a bit.

I pull back, looking at Killua blushing madly.

Killua snuggles his head into my chest "It's been a while since we've done this..."

"Almost a week..." I hug Killua tightly as we fall asleep togther for the night.

**The next day**

We bolt through the game collecting all types of cards.

Gon smiles, announcing to the whole group "Yes! Halfway there!"

Killua responds with a massive grin "That makes fifty types!"

I grin "We doing it in less time than what the others planned for. I say... Progress..."

Killua nods, walking off as we join him.

Gon speaks up "Hey, Killua... Something's been bugging me."

Killua responds confused "Huh?"

Gon speaks up "Aren't there hundreds of players? Isn't it weird that we've been able to turn all our items into cards?"

Biscuit responds confused "What you mean?"

Gon turns to Biscuit, speaking to her "Even B-rank restricted slot types have a thirty-card limit. The players here before us should have already collected them."

Killua responds "That's true. But you can also see it this way. Fewer than thirty teams in this game are capable of making real progress."

Gon responds "Oh, I see."

I nod "Also the fact that if you are in teams, not everyone needs to have the same card. Although, you can hoard them to stop others from being able to collect them."

Killua nods "Also most players aren't worried about getting restricted slot cards. They're just struggling to find a way out of the game."

I smile "Even though there's the port you can leave from... Also the Leave cards..."

Gon nods 'It would suck if you got to Masadora, and there weren't any Leave cards."

I nod "That would..."

I turn around suddenly "SUCK! That's a brilliant plan Gon!"

Gon freaks out "Eh? What?"

Killua blinks in confusion for a moment, realising what I'm talking about soon after "I get it!..."

Gon and Biscuit looks confused between us "Huh?"

As I smile evilly, Killua speaks for the both of us "If you guys got to Masadora, but there weren't any Leave cards, What would you do?"

Biscuit responds "I'd save money until a Leave showed up."

Gon nods "Yeah."

I respond "Think of it this way, what if one never showed up?"

Killua nods "What if you acquired a super rare spell card while waiting?"

Gon replies "Sell it and buy more spell cards until a Leave came in."

Biscuit retorts "REALLY?! I would save it!... Wouldn't it suck if all the cards you brought ended up being worthless?"

Killua and I grin at each other, smiling as Biscuits gets on the same page as us "If you save it, you might be able to trade for a Leave-"

As Biscuit and Gon realise, I clap my hands together "Bingo!"

Killua smiles "See?"

I smile "I say we buy up all the leave cards, and trade them!"

We bolt to Masadora before anyone could realise our plans.

We see a line out of the spell shop as we get our first potential trader.

The man sighs outside the store as Gon calls him over "Need a Leave?"

The man looks over to us, as Gon continues "Want to go back to the real world?"

We hit up as many players as possible trading with as many as we can.

Gon speaks up "We've gotten four restricted slot cards for three Leaves."

I smile "Okay, that sets us up at fifty-four types." Everyone exclaims "Score!"

We sit outside Masadorak, lying down as Biscuit sighs "So the cards that wouldn't fit in our binders reverted to items."

Killua sighs "We're running out of free pockets."

I shrug "Well we're going to need to make some room."

Killua nods "Then we should organise them now. We have a total of 180 free pockets between the four of us. We should each leave around 5 pockets free."

I muse "That gives us 160 pockets to work with." Gon nods at the group "You keep the spell cards, Killua."

Killua nods "Bisky should also have a few defensive ones."

Biscuit retorts "Wait! I have to use spell cards? No way! I don't know how they work."

Killua retorts "The hell? Then learn how they work!"

I interject "Killua, you can't teach a dumbass new tricks! I'll look after the defensive cards then."

Biscuit holds up her fist at me as I grin "I have a faster learning capacity then you, Biscuit. Especially when it comes to games!"

Killua nods "Then it's settled, let's move the cards around and organise our books."

**Time Skip**

I hold out my finger, looking over my cards "Book!"

I un-summon it, waiting for the others to check their cards out.

Killua is the last of the group to check his cards "Book. We're been deliberately avoiding other players, but we'll have to take risks to obtain the rarer cards."

As Gon and I nod, I continue to speak "Yeah. Unfortunately it can't be avoided."

Biscuit interjects "Well, let's get what we can ourselves, then negotiate aggressively with any players we come across. Sounds good?"

I smile, pointing at myself "Leave the aggressive negotiation to me."

The group nods "Yeah!"

We find a gullible person to trade with, as Gon acts trader for this time round. As the man walks away slowly, Gon Objects "Hold on."

The man freaks out as I hold up my hand, just in case he decides to run.

Gon continues "This is worthless. It's a transformed Fake."

The man walks up to Gon, apologising "Sorry about that. I gave you the wrong one. Here's the real one."

I sigh, putting down my hand.

Killua frowns as he looks at the man "Man, you can't lower your guard around any of these guys."

Biscuit nods "No kidding..."

I retort "If he tried to run, I could have easily stopped him."

Biscuit responds "No kidding. Still, that necklace is quite useful."

I nod as we continue on our path while Gon gets an idea "Hey, this necklace can remove curses, right?"

Killua replies "Only from spell cards."

Gon frowns "Oh, so it won't work."

I look at Gon questionably "It depends on what you're thinking..."

Killua continues "Did you have an idea?"

Gon nods "I was wondering if a curse was behind the disease that all those villagers were suffering from."

Killua responds "Villagers?"

I interject "You know Killua, the ones that stripped you of your clothing."

Biscuit remembers "Oh, those people... The ones who also took all your money. But it won't work since they aren't cards."

I cut Biscuit off "That's not entirely true. If they are anything like those guards, it's actually possible."

Killua nods "It's worth a shot."

We make our way back to the village,

**Time Skip**

Gon speaks up to them "Will you trust us with your lives?"

They cough like crazy as the Village elder speaks up "You freely gave us everything you had. We will trust you!" They turn into cards.

As Gon picks them up, one by one, the card changes while Gon smiles "It worked!"

Gon goes through every card, curing them all.

**Time Skip**

The Elder hands us a ring "Thank you very much! This treasure has been passed down for generations. Please accept this token of our gratitude."

Gon smiles "Awesome! Lucky Alexandrite! Score!"

I respond "Oh a once in a life time experience..."

I nudge Killua as he retorts "For better or **worse!**"

I smile "I'm leaning on better!"

Biscuit yells at us "Gosh, you two! Get a room!"

I chuckle as Killua blushes, slapping me across the back of my head.

We leave the village, continuing on our card collection.

**Time Skip**

Gon's book makes an announcement "Another player has used Contact to reach you."

We instantly recognise the voice belonging to Kazsule "Yo, this is Kazsule. I'd like to talk to you. Could we meet in person?"

I lift an eyebrow at the book "It depends on what?"

Kazsule responds "Some people are close to clearing the game."

We freak lightly "Huh?"

Kazsule continues "It's a team of three, led by someone named Genthru."

Gon growls in response "Genthru!"

I clench my teeth "The Bomber!"

We look at each other as I respond "Sooner or later we are going to have to deal with them."

Gon and Killua nods "Yeah!"

Gon responds "Where are you?" Kazsule gives us his location as we make our way over.


	58. Greed Island - Part 08

We reach the meeting point, noticing other groups beside us also here.

Kazsule welcomes us all "Thanks for coming, everyone. Much appreciated. As I mentioned via Contact, Team Genthru is close to completing the game. I just checked the ranking, and they're currently at ninety-six types. We must figure out a way to stop them."

Killua interrupts "Can I ask something?"

Kazsule responds "What is it?"

Killua continues "How do you check the ranking?"

Kazsule responds "Well..."

One of the players interrupt us "You don't know how to do that? If we answer all their questions, we'll be here till dawn! Just cut to the chase."

We glare at her as Kazsule objects "Now, don't be so mean... We're all here to exchange information."

The guy with white hair on Kazsule's team continues "They could have information you don't, Asta."

Asta laughs "That's impossible. Those kids are amateurs who don't even know how to use the Trade Shop."

As we continue to glare at her, Kazsule ignores her pleas "In the Trade Shop, there's a ranking that lists players and their total restricted slot cards. If you pay a fee, you can even learn the numbers of their cards."

Asta continues "But getting a player's name from the ranking still won't let you use contact or Fluroscopy on them. Not until you actually meet them."

Asta chuckles a tiny bit as she turns to us "Don't you feel smarter now, boys?"

The white hair man responds "In other words, if we know the members of a team, we can determine how many cards they have."

Kazsule nods "And team Genthru is only missing #0, #2, #9 and #75."

We look between each other as Kazsule continues "There's a solid theory that #0 appears in an event after the other ninety-nine are collected, so they only need three. We propose to find one of those three types before they do and monopolize it, to prevent them from clearing the game."

Asta retorts "There's gotta be something else. We could deluge them with spell cards."

Kazsule objects "They already have a Paladin's necklace. So Levy is the only spell that will work. And they can block Levy if certain conditions are met."

The white hair man on Kazsule's team continues "It's safe to assume that Genthru is willing to reveal that they have ninety-six types because their pages are protected by Prison."

I respond "The card that protects all cards from page 1 - 11 from either theft or destruction."

Gon nods "That's possible..."

Killua continues "Genthru was collecting a bunch of spell cards with the others who tried to recruit us. it's a reasonable assumption."

Asta retorts "We could always take their cards by force."

One of the other teams object "Would you be willing to lead the attack? We don't know what kind of abilities they have."

I laugh out loud "Oh this shit is hilarious! You wouldn't even last a second. Especially since you don't know what they are capable of..."

Asta glares at me as Kazsule interrupts us "Finding a card type to monopolize is the most practical option. I assume no one has objections."

No one speaks out as Kazsule continues "Then let's get to business. We'll need everyone here to cooperate."

Asta responds "I'm fine with the proposed plan. But I have a problem with these members."

Kazsule objects "Hold on, Asta. I followed your condition... have over fifty types of cards. These six teams met that condition."

Asta interjects "I also said that they had to be people who could contribute. I don't see how these kids can contribute anything."

I laugh again "Well young lady... If we need to distract them, I be calling you first. What are you? A size G?"

Asta puffs aggressively as Killua interjects, glaring at me "You're the one being uncooperative."

Asta scoffs "You've both got a smart mouth. Then show me some proof that you can be useful."

I look at the group before respond "First of all jug-alicious we know Team Genthru's abilities."

Killua grins "We also have one of the three cards they're missing. Still dissatisfied?"

Asta grins "No, that's good enough. So tell us what their abilities are."

I object smugly "We don't kiss and tell."

Killua interrupts me "What about you? Show us some proof you can be useful to us."

Asta objects "We have seventy-one types of restricted slot cards... significantly more than you. I'll give you a A-rank card in return for the information. You shouldn't have a problem with that."

Killua grins "I have a problem. We can obtain A-rank cards ourselves."

I nod "Upgrade it to an S-rank card and maybe you'll have a deal sugar tits."

Killua objects "Make that two S-rank cards or equally valuable information. Otherwise, we won't tell you a thing."

Asta objects "Don't get too cocky, brat!"

I retort "Same goes for you!"

Asta frowns "Did you hear that, everyone? These kids won't be any help. They want two S-rank cards from each team. That's ten cards they'd take."

I laugh "Shows how you listen!"

Killua nods grinning "Don't be a fool. I'm only taking cards from your team."

Asta objects "Huh?"

I shrug "I guess I know where your brains went..."

Killua interrupts me "I'm fine with giving information to the other four teams. I'll let them decide what to offer in return. But I won't tell you anything until you meet my condition."

Asta sighs "You are a stupid brat... Throwing a tantrum because I didn't baby you, huh?"

I move behind her fast, sitting on her shoulder "Says the annoying little whining girl!"

The group freaks out as Killua objects "Don't do anything stupid."

I nod at Killua "I won't. But, that doesn't mean I won't make her do something stupid..."

Asta glares at me as I jump back down, sitting in my old spot.

Kazsule objects "Stop this, all three of you... We don't have time to fight amongst ourselves!"

Killua and Asta run up to each other, pointing "I haven't agreed to team up with them yet!"

One of the members on Asta's team objects "It's fine, Asta... Give them two cards." The other member agrees "We need to move on."

Asta retorts "WHAT? I have no problem with giving them cards! But those kid's trying to pick a fight!"

I retort "It takes two to tango!"

Killua gets up pointing "You're the one picking a fight! Hey, let's leave. I don't want to team up with these people!"

Biscuit objects "Come, now... Though I admit I'm a bit peeved."

Gon nods "But given the circumstances..."

Killua glares between the both of them as I respond "Hold on, Killua!"

Killua glares at me as I whisper in his ear "At least we got live bait to use."

Killua smiles, giving me the thumbs up as I nod smiling "Alright gather around I'm going to say this only once."

We move into a circle as I stand up, nodding at the group "Genthru has two abilities, Countdown and Little Flower. So it's better to keep your distance from him."

Asta sighs disappointed "Seriously? He got me..."

Another team responds shocked "Same here. He touched me when we were making a deal."

Another man on the same team nods "Me, too..."

I look back towards our group as Killua has a massive grin on his face.

Biscuit whispers "Sounds like a bunch of them might be victims."

Killua smiles as I spot what his thinking "**A chance!"**

I turn back as Asta responds "Isn't there any way to disable his technique?"

I nod "Yep, there is but... it's going to cost you... and that's just you!"

Gon speaks out loud, interrupting my slyly grin "You just have to touch Genthru and say, **I caught the Bomber.**"

I turn around to Gon, whining at him "Gon...!"

Killua interrupts me "Stupid! Why did you tell them?"

Gon smiles at Killua "That would have started another fight."

I sigh, continuing on since our plans was ruined "Anyways, the bomb can't be armed until Genthru explains how his ability works, so if you keep away from him, you should be safe."

Asta looks at us for a moment, thinking of wether to say something or not.

"Did you know there are two ways to cast spells?" She muses as I nod "Yep, we did."

Asta continues "A spell card is used up the moment you say its name aloud. But it's possible to keep reusing a spell."

We look in shock at her as she continues "For example, you know how a list of players you've met appears if you put Steal in your binder? If you remove the card without pressing the select button, the spell card isn't used up, so you can keep reusing it."

Killua looks between us "I never tried that."

Gon nods "Yeah."

I smile "Ah one of those famous glitches... they need to patch that."

Asta continues "You can buy all B-rank restricted slot cards at stores. You simply need to buy from the same Trade Shop over fifty times. If you become a frequent customer, they'll start making you offers. Do you have two Skeleton Glasses cards? Or Emerald for beauty and Mystery Pond?"

Asta continues to tell us all kinds of information, finally running out of information "Is that enough information to satisfy you? I'll give you another card if you're not happy."

Gon interrupts her "Nope, that's enough thanks!"

One of the other teams goes next "I'm up next, then."

We look at him as he respond "I'm Goreinu. Nice to meet you."

Every team pitches in some information to the group as we all listen.

**Time Skip**

I sit down as Gon gets up "That was very educational."

Kazsule steps up "The question now is which card we should try to monopolize."

Killua speaks up "It's probably impossible to monopolize the #75 we have. Each team can only obtain one and the limit is twenty, which is too high."

Zeho on Hanse's team object's "You obtained #75?"

Montreux on Yabibi team responds "That's impressive..."

Kazsule pulls out a card "List on! #75. So five other teams each have one. Monopolizing this one will be impossible."

Asta objects "What about the other two?"

Hanse uses his card "List On #9!" while Yabibi's team checks for number 2.

Hanse's team groans "There are three teams with #9."

Montreux on Yabibi's team responds "No one has #2, Patch of Shore... We can make it work!"

Amana on Asta's team uses a card "Guide Post On. #2. I know where to find it... Soufrabi."

Hanse pitches in "I've been there before! I have an Accompany card here."

Kazsule smiles "Kay, let's go."

Hanse nods "Accompany on! To Soufrabi!"

**Time Skip**

We reach Soufrabi as Gon exclaims "This is Soufrabi?"

Hanse nods "It's a pretty big city... Let's head in and snoop around."

We split up in our groups, heading in our own direction.

Killua speaks up "Search every room, one by one. Some characters may not give you information until you visit multiple times, so pay attention."

I nod at Killua as Gon and Biscuit exclaim "Okay!"

Goreinu calls out to us "Hey! I found someone with information."

We freak out in response "That was Fast!"

Goreinu leads us to the place.

The NPC speaks up "The pirates rule this city... There's a legend about an underwater Cavern called the Sea God's Grotto located somewhere in this Area. Patch of Shore is the entrance to it. A few years ago, having heard of the legendary cavern and its treasure, fifteen pirates arrived in this city. Razor and the fourteen devils..."

The female NPC lights a cigarette "The city fishermen were all tortured and killed. The pirates murdered anyone who knew about Patch of Shore. If you get rid of the pirates, I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

><p>NPC - Stands for Non Playable character... if you didn't know.<p> 


	59. Greed Island - Part 09

Hanse sighs "When we visited a few months earlier, we couldn't find a single clue."

Nick Cue, of Kazsule team members interjects "This must be information only available at certain times. Maybe an event that only occurs at this time frame?"

Amana thinks out loud "Razor and the fourteen devils... It's possible that the event was triggered by the number of players here."

I nod "Kind of like an instance you need a certain amount of people to enter it before you can start..."

Amana nods "There are fifteen pirates and it just so happens that there are sixteen of us."

Kazsule responds "So the event won't start until you have a party of fifteen or more?"

Souheil interjects "But how would a game character know that?"

I think in my head.

_Could be a number-_

Killua breaks my train of thought "Oh, Accompany!"

Amana nods "Yes, a group of fifteen or more must reach Soufrabi with Accompany. That's probably the trigger for this event."

Goreinu sighs "Brutal..."

Killua turns around to Goreinu "Huh?"

Goreinu responds "Oh, nothing."

Kazule speaks up "Let's go to the pirate's base!"

We make our way to the pirate base.

**Time Skip**

All the pirates look up at us, giving us the feelings and looks of some unpleasant pirates.

One of the pirates responds annoyed at us "Who are you guys? We booked this place for the night. Get lost!"

Kazsule interjects "We're here to talk. Would you please leave this city?"

The pirates laugh at Kazsule as I whisper in Killua's ear "Worse negotiation ever..."

Killua hushes me as one of the pirates responds "Been a long time since I heard those words."

The giant pirate stands up, dumping alcohol on the floor to light up a small ring.

The pirate stands in a sumo stance, looking over us "Then no need for talk. Use force to make us leave. I don't care how many of you attack at once. If you can move me from this ring, I'll take you to see our boss."

Zeho from Hanse's team steps up "We just have to move you out of the ring? If it's brawn you want, I'm your man."

Hanse runs towards the giant pirate, grabbing onto him, failing to move him even an inch.

The pirate slams shut his arms around him, lifting him up in a bear hug manner "You're pretty strong..."

The pirate moves him over to the ring, holding him over the fire as Zeho screams in agony from being lit of fire "Stop it! I lose... let me go!"

Gon kicks the pirate in the face, making him let go of Zeho.

As Zeho drops to the floor, Gon yells "He admitted defeat. Why didn't you let him go?"

The pirate chuckles slightly "I explained the rules. You lose if you step outside the ring. Anything else, including admitting defeat, is totally meaningless. You kicked me, then stepped outside the ring of fire. You've lost."

Gon freaks out "Oh! Crap! Hold on! Give me another try!"

I object "Sorry Gon. Rules are rules..."

Killua steps up, taking the challenge on.

He taps Gon on the shoulder "Don't bother, Gon... You're probably looking to use your new technique. But you shouldn't reveal it in front of all these people. Just let me handle this."

Killua walks around the ring to the table, grabbing a bottle of the counter. The pirate responds "What's this? You gonna pair up now?"

Killua turns around "I'll be using this."

The pirate retorts "Don't tell me?"

Killua flicks off the lid, moving quickly over to the pirates side, dumping the contents of the bottle on his face. He creates a small static shock between his fingers, lighting his face on fire.

The pirate screams in agony, running out the ring. He rolls on the floor, slamming into a wall.

Killua grins, turning around "There, I win."

The pirate gets up "D-Damn little brat!"

The pirate runs towards Killua. _Command! _"Stop! Or I will kill you..." I glare at the pirate, stopping him with my ability.

Before I can say anything he gets kicked in the face by another pirate, yelling at him "You made up the rules... Bopobo! Don't get upset."

Bopobo groans "Yeah, my bad..."

The pirate turns to Killua "Come with me. I'll take you to the boss."

The pirate leads the way through the building into a giant sports room.

Killua exclaims "Eh, so your boss is in here?"

The pirate yells "Boss, we have visitors."

Razor continues to lift weights, responding without turning around to face us "Who are these guys?"

The pirate responds "They want to chase us out of town."

Razor responds calmly "Chase us out? Ah..."

He drops his weights on the floor, turning around "Let's have a contest. If you win, we'll leave the island. However, we choose the contest. How does that sound?"

Goreinu questions the pirate's boss "What happens if we lose?"

Razor responds "Nothing. You'll just have to leave."

Kazsule grins "Okay, let's do this!"

Razor smiles "The theme of this battle is sports. Each of these members will challenge you to a match in their best sport. One win per person! The first side to eight wins will be the victor."

One of the pirates steps up "I'm up first... I'll go with boxing."

Razor grins "Well? who's up?"

Montreux steps up "I've got this."

As they get into the ring, Montreux puts on some gloves while Razor speaks "There's one special rule. You may use any item created by _Nen_."

Kazsule freaks retorting "What?"

Hanse interjects "You can't call that boxing!"

The boxing pirate responds "Don't worry, I'll only use my fists. That rule's for your benefit. Wanna tag out?"

As Montreux warms up for the fight, he responds "No, I'll do it."

Razor starts the fight.

As the fight begins, Montreux speaks up "I know what's going on here... There's a reason you chose boxing!"

Montreux throws his Aura at the boxer. The boxer barely dodges the attack as Montreux grins, continuing on "You're also an _Emitter_, right? We're fighting at close range, within a finite space. This is the ideal situation for an _Emitter_. However..."

Montreux sends a endless volley of aura in the pirates direction "You made one mistake! Not anticipating that my power could be stronger than yours!"

Manheim on Asta's team responds amazed "Wow! He can't dodge that fury!"

The pirate boxer gets knocked down after those endless hits as Hanse smiles "Yes, he's down! Too easy!"

Gon retorts "No, it was a simultaneous hit."

I nod, thinking.

_This is going to be harder than it looks while that guy was busy throwing his life aura away like free candy... he left himself wide open for a free knuckle sandwich to the face..._

I turn to Killua, thinking as he nods back, letting me know that he knows as well "His ability allows him to teleport his fist to a different location."

As the boxing pirate gets up grinning, Montreux drops to the floor.

Kazsule is left stunned "What just happened?"

Hanse freaks out as well "Why?"

Killua retorts "He used teleportation."

Hanse retorts "Teleportation?"

I nod as Killua responds "Of his fist, with a short uppercut. His goal was to land a knockout counter strike. It was obvious."

I nod "As long as you watching for it."

Razor grins as he makes his way over to Montreux, checking him out "Seems he's out cold... that's one win for us."

The pirate holding a soccer ball speaks up next "I'll go with juggling soccer balls."

Gon responds "Then I'm up..."

Killua retorts "Wait, Gon."

Killua calls over Biscuit as all four of us huddle together. Killua whispers between us "Gon, you're the worse one for this. We need to lose as quickly as possible. The quicker we lose the faster we can leave to find better team mates to pull this off."

Gon frowns as Biscuit nods "Indeed, that would be wise."

Biscuit speaks up as she walks towards the soccer pirate "Okay, I'm up next!" The pirate retorts "A little girl? Now I'll have to take care not to injure you."

Biscuit retorts "Injure me with juggling?"

The pirate grins at Biscuit "We're allowed to attack using _Nen_. Provided you don't touch the ball with your hands." Biscuit responds "I understand."

The pirate continues to explain "Moving anywhere inside the building is allowed. Whoever drops their ball first loses."

Biscuit retorts quickly "Right! Got it!"

The pirate smiles "Okay, let's get started."

Razor announces "Ready... Go!"

They drop the ball as Biscuit moves her foot to a position, allowing the ball to hit her foot, rolling off to the side.

The group is left stunned "What?"

Biscuit smiles, retorting calm "That was harder than I expected... I lose."

Killua speaks up "I'm up next, then. You wanna go, big guy?"

Bopobo retorts "You bet! Prepare yourself, brat!"

Razor gets ready to start the next fight as Killua stands in the ring. Bopobo gets ready to slam into Killua at a moment's notice "Ready, begin!"

Bopobo runs towards Killua in an attempt to crush him "I'll crush you!"

Just as Bopobo is about to grab him, Killua jumps backwards, landing outside the ring, leaving Bopobo fuming and pissed off.

Killua responds calmly "Oh, sorry about that... I stepped outside the ring."

I go next losing in the next match as Gon goes straight after me losing his.

That left 3 matches to lose before we could set our plan in motion. Goreinu is the last match for the day losing in basket ball.

Razor speaks up "That's eight wins. We're the victors."

The basket ball pirate yells "Get out. And we can do as we please in this city."

We leave as Bopobo yells "Damn it, you brat! Come back here! We need to fight again!"

I chuckle a bit, whispering to Killua "You really pissed him off..."

Killua retorts "Not really, his just a sore loser..."

I grin as we make our way out of the building.

**Time Skip**

All fifteen of us are stare at the building as Goreinu speaks out loud "When you saw we couldn't win with this line-up, you decided to lose deliberately and gather information, huh?"

Kazsule interjects "But once a party has lost, they can't make another attempt." Nick Cue retorts "But it's okay if we simply switch out one member. It was a worthwhile risk."

Asta speaks out "You can count us out. We've accomplished our original objective, keeping the Bombers from completing the game. It will be impossible for them to assemble a team of fifteen. You should probably give up on this contest. If you end up obtaining the card, you'll just become a target."

As soon as Kazsule's, Yabibi's and Hanse's team leaves Goreinu speaks up "They don't get it..."

I grin, speaking calmly to Goreinu "What a bunch of sore losers... this card is not only hard to get! But, it's worth the struggle to obtain."

Goreinu nods "It makes sense to obtain this card quickly."

Killua interjects "To avoid potential internal conflict."

Goreinu nods "Exactly."

Gon is left stunned as Killua grins slyly "You need at least fifteen people to participate. Even if you use Clone, you can only obtain three copies of Patch of Shore. This event was designed to incite in fighting."

Gon and Biscuit is left stunned as I continue off Killua's comment "What's 15 divided by 3? One big fight..."

Killua nods "Exactly!" K

illua turns to Goreinu "That's what you meant when you said **brutal** just before we started this. I had to think about that, since I didn't understand right away."

Goreinu responds calmly "Assuming that us five are capable of winning, we still need three more up to the task. And ideally, they'd already be in a party of eleven. Do you have any leads?"

Gon summons his book "Book! Looking at the names on my list, Chrollo's probably the strongest."

Killua retorts "But Kurapika said he's definitely a fake."

Gon frowns at Killua "Who is it, then?"

I reply for Killua "It has to most likely be a member of the Troupe. Someone who already knows his name."

Gon retorts "Why would a member of the Troupe be here?"

Killua thinks "Maybe to beat the game?"

Gon interjects "But wouldn't they have use their own name?"

Killua sighs "That's true."

Goreinu responds "We can use Sight Vision."

I looked confused at him "Sight Vision?"

Goreinu responds "If this person isn't here to beat the game, they won't bother to collect cards."

Gon nods "Oh, that's right."

Goreinu hands Gon the card as he uses it.

I look over the cards "Nothing in restricted. However, six cards in free slots... I wonder which."

Killua retorts "This guy's not even trying."

Gon responds "His only cards are for food and water."

Goreinu responds "That makes it easier to invite them."

Gon responds "But if it really is a member of the Troupe, we won't invite them. We'll just ask a few questions."

I shake my head at Gon "You want to play twenty questions with a Troupe member? What if it's Nobunaga?"

Gon freaks out as Killua interjects "Then there's no point bothering. Since it's definitely one of them."

Gon glares at Killua "Finding out who they are is important, but I'd rather learn why they're here!"

I retort "I'm sure they will g-."

Killua interrupts me "Are you an idiot?! You're gonna ask them why they're here? They aren't gonna tell you!"

I chuckle "Gon, his got you there!"

Gon retorts back "Yeah, I'm an idiot!"

I blink in confusion, replying back casually "He admitted it..."

Gon continues "I'm an idiot, so I'm still gonna ask!"

Killua retorts back "Then go right ahead!"

Gon retorts back "I sure will!"

Goreinu turns to Biscuit and I "Will they be okay?"

Biscuit smiles "This is perfectly normal for them."

I sigh "This is a daily routine for me..."

Goreinu responds "Do you fight this bad with your boyfriend?"

I respond calmly, half listening to his question "Of course! Just not as bad. It's only normal to have fighting in every relationship..."

I shut my mouth, turning to Goreinu "You heard nothing!"

Killua retorts "And you say I tell too many people! All you need is a neon sign attached to your head, pointing in my direction to give a more direct sign!..."

I sigh "You saw it didn't you..."

Goreinu scratches his chin "How could I not..."


	60. Greed Island - Part 10

A few hours later after all that arguing we decided to let Gon have his way... again.

Gon respond slightly peeved "I'm off, then!"

Killua retorts "Knock yourself out."

Killua and Gon growl at each other as I swipe the card from Gon "For the love of God! Accompany on! Chrollo Lucilfer."

We jump locations, landing in a foggy forest. We try to see who exactly Chrollo Lucilfer really is.

We freak out as the fog starts to dim down lightly while Killua responds "No way..."

Gon retorts "Hisoka!"

Hisoka turns slowly towards us "Hmm?"

I yell at Gon "Quick give me another card!"

Gon stands there in shock as Hisoka responds "Well, well... I have unexpected visitors. It's been a while."

Hisoka turns around slowly, revealing his completely naked.

Hisoka lets his _Ren_ run loose as we quickly activate ours as well.

Hisoka chuckles "As I thought. You've matured quite a lot."

Hisoka's _Ren_ rages as he continues "It appears that you found an excellent teacher."

Hisoka's length starts to rise in anticipation, most likely from Gon's progress.

I cover Killua's eyes, whispering to him "Don't look! It's a traumatizing experience!"

Killua stands there frozen in complete shock as Hisoka continues "As I anticipated, you grow more appetizing with every day."

I mutter under my breath "That isn't the only thing growing..."

Goreinu Stutters "Wh-Who is this pervy freak?"

Hisoka turns to Goreinu "Are you their teacher?"

Hisoka turns to Biscuit, after realising he isn't our teacher.

I see Biscuit freaks out, turning around to wipe the drool from her mouth "Stop it!"

I speak to Biscuit "Sorry his taken... and for all the wrong reasons..."

I grab Killua, running into the bushes to hide "Sorry but that image has now scarred my life! We'll come back when your dressed..."

Hisoka respond "Oh what you know..."

Hisoka stops to gets dressed.

**Time Skip**

I bring Killua back while Hisoka speaks "So what do you want"

_To hopefully burn that mental image away..._

I think as Hisoka finishes sentence "With me... No, with Chrollo?"

Gon responds calmly after that ordeal "I have a question. Why are you here?"

Hisoka glares at Gon "I'm looking for Chrollo. There's actually a way to remove Kurapika's _Nen_ from him."

Gon retorts "You can purge it."

Hisoka responds "So you knew? Then that makes this easier. I'm looking for Chrollo, to give him that information, but I have no leads. That's when I remembered that some of the spiders were interested in this game. I thought that maybe they would know Chrollo's whereabouts. And by choosing this name, I ensure that they will come to me."

Killua responds "I get it. He was pretending to be a member of the Troupe."

Gon nod's "Uh-huh."

I think.

_That can't be right one of Kurapika's Nen conditions was he couldn't meet with any of the spider members... he should have figured that out..._

Hisoka flicks his hair, doing a girly pose "Now, it is my turn for a question. You didn't come here just to ask that, did you?"

Gon respond "No, I did."

Killua drops his head in shame as I could have swore Hisoka was destroyed on the inside.

As the three of us stare in Biscuits direction, Biscuit plays the damsel in distress card "Actually, we're looking for people who are really strong. Won't you please join us?"

We glare at her intently as Hisoka responds "Hmm? Sure. Why are you looking for strong people?"

Goreinu objects "Wait, h-hold on... I'm against this. It's too dangerous!"

Killua retorts "Yeah, you don't know who this guy is, Bisky!"

I wave my hand "Just because you drooled over his tool, doesn't mean it's any good! Hisoka is like a drug once you take him, the side effects are bound to be seriously bad."

Biscuit retorts "Oh? That's not true. I can sense that he's a kindred spirit."

Biscuit points at an empty space between her hand as we use our Gyo to read it **He's lying.**

I look up, sighing at Hisoka "Biscuit thinks you will be okay... So, who are we to stop her."

Biscuit smiles "See!"

She whispers in my ear "I did not drool! But, if you say I did... You, and Killua will be having, NO MORE FUN TIME!"

I gulp as Hisoka smiles "We should head to the City of Love just ahead, Aiai. It's a great place for new meetings. Perhaps you can find strong people there."

I respond "Or get laid..."

Killua glares at me as I lift up my arms "I'm sorry! That joke was left wide open. Who names a place City of Love in a game called Greed Island?"

We head off in the direction that Hisoka points out to us.

Killua whispers to Biscuit "What did you mean about him lying?"

Biscuit responds "Technically, I should say he wasn't speaking the truth."

Gon responds "How could you tell?"

Biscuit responds "I had a gut feeling."

Killua retorts "A GUT FEELING?"

I interject "Yeah Killua she means a liar can always tell a liar!"

Biscuit smiles "After lying for fifty years, I can recognize a fellow liar."

Biscuit laughs lightly as Killua responds "That's a convincing argument."

I shake my head as Biscuit interjects "Since he's hiding something, we'll keep him around to see what's up. Plus, he really is strong, right?"

Gon nods "Uh-huh..."

I respond "And that scary strong... with a capital 'S'!"

I can feel Hisoka staring at our backside, eying down our butts for his wet dreams later. We freak out together as I turn around, pushing Hisoka in front of us "No one can stare at Killua's butt except me! I mean - Stop checking out our ass!"

Hisoka frowns "So it wasn't my imagination...?"

I retort "Shit!"

Killua glares at me as I sigh.

Hisoka speaks up after a bit of walking "We need nine more members, correct?"

Goreinu responds "Yeah... We hope to find others like you who aren't interested in cards."

Hisoka grins, retorting "Isn't everyone else here to beat the game? I can't imagine there are too many eccentrics like myself."

Hisoka stares at Biscuit before looking back at Goreinu "By the way, did you use someone's power to warp to me?"

Goreinu objects "Ah, that was one of the spells in this game."

Hisoka stares straight ahead uninterested "Oh, so that's what it was. You need to buy spells from stores, right?"

I notice Killua's in deep thought, most likely trying to figuring out what Hisoka has hidden.

**Time Skip**

When we reach the town, my eyes glow as Killua slaps my head "No funny ideas!"

A girl trips in front of us, trying to search for her glasses "Where are my glasses?"

Hisoka points out "Why not give them to her? You might become friends."

I retort "You mean more than friends..."

A girl bumps into Goreinu, yelling "Hey... Watch where you're going! Be more careful."

Goreinu is caught off guard as he apologises "S-Sorry..."

The girl gets up, running away "Ah... I'm gonna be late!"

Hisoka retorts "You weren't supposed to apologize... you should have told her to watch where **she** was going and started a fight."

I retort "What are you?! Some kind of love guru now...?"

A girl yells "Stop it! Release me! I'll scream..."

One of her attackers responds "Go ahead and scream. No one's coming to save you."

Gon yells, entering the alley way "Hold it! Let go of h-!"

Killua punches Gon on the head.

Gon slams against the floor, getting up to pout "That hurt..."

Killua retorts "HOW COULD YOU FALL FOR SUCH A _CLICHÉ_?"

I walk up to Killua, hearing Biscuit make weird noises, causing us to look in her direction "Nyan! You want me to model for your hairstyle?"

I can see Killua's eyes twitching as he fumes.

The hair dresser smiles at Biscuit "Please allow me to cut your long, lovely hair."

Biscuit responds in trance "Of course..."

Killua looks peeved at the whole scenario "There's no point hanging around in this city."

I sneak up on Killua, placing one hand firmly on his butt, and grabbing one of his hand with my other hand. Killua glares at me as I smile at him "This is the City of Love... we should be abusing it!"

Killua tries to push me away as I hold him firmly in place "I wonder... how good do you walk in high heels?" Killua freaks out as I continue "I want to pull of every _cliché_..."

Killua retorts calmly "Which one is that? Boy meets girl, girl turns out to be boy and they fall in love?"

I retort "EVERY _CLICHÉ_!"

I let go of Killua, smiling slyly at him, as he continues to freak out "Hisoka, let's head somewhere else."

Hisoka turns around "Oh? But we won't be bored here. I can see Daniel already has plans with you..."

Killua comes to a sudden realisation as I frown, clicking my fingers "Damn it... Wait! We've been here already. I could always drag Killua back...!" I smile, thinking of lots of dirty thoughts as Killua pushes me out of the City.

As Killua forces me out of the city, Gon speaks up "Hey, Killua... I've been thinking."

I smirk at Gon "Don't hurt yourself."

Gon ignores my comment, continuing on "We should try to recruit Tsezgerra. Even if he doesn't join, we should meet with him, so he'll be on our binder list."

Killua retorts "It would be good to know what they're doing."

Gon runs up to Hisoka "Hisoka, let me see your binder. I want to see if Tsezgerra is on the list of players you've met."

Hisoka summons his book "Book. There's Tsezgerra."

Gon moves around, looking at the book in surprise "Really?"

Hisoka nods, pointing at the name "Yes, right here."

Killua runs to check the book "Huh?"

Killua looks through the book in serious thought as I think _Must remember to ask Killua what was on his mind._

Gon grabs a card, thrusting it in Hisoka's face "Then, Hisoka, recite this spell... We'll do the talking."

Hisoka grabs the card "Contact on. Tsezgerra."

Gon speaks to Tsezgerra "Hey this is Gon! We wanted to know if we could meet up with you to discuss something?"

Tsezgerra thinks "Hmm, it depends... what's this about?"

I respond "We know how to get #2 and we're wondering if you want to join us?"

Tsezgerra thinks for a moment "We will talk it over in person."

Gon pulls out an accompany card, teleporting us to our next location, Tsezgerra.

We stand in front of Tsezgerra's group as Goreinu speaks up, relaying everything we've learn so far to Tsezgerra.

**Time Skip**

Tsezgerra soaks it up before responding "Together, there are six of you?"

Goreinu nods "Yeah, this is all of us."

Tsezgerra muses "There are two others on my group. This gives us a total of ten. Where do you plan to find the rest? We'll need fifteen members, right?"

Goreinu interjects "We can use stand-ins for the remaining five. Invite players who want to return to the real world but can't."

Killua retorts "They won't be able to help, but they won't care about receiving cards, either."

Tsezgerra sighs "Meaning that the ten of us will have to win the contest. I don't know how strong our opponents are, but can we?"

Goreinu nods "We can. Even if we can't manage eight wins, we're allowed to switch members and try again."

Killua responds smugly "So whether we can win, depends on you guys. Show us your _Ren_. We'll decide if we want you afterwards."

I laugh at Killua as Tsezgerra responds "I see our roles have been reversed. Very well. Here I go!" Tsezgerra squats, releasing his aura around his feet, making him jump higher and keep himself afloat in the air.

Killua and Gon, stand there amazed and shocked at the feat.

Killua exclaims "Awesome!"

Tsezgerra laughs at their reaction "If I use my full strength, I can fly higher. My record is sixteen meters, eighty centimetres."

Gon and Killua grin at each other, focusing their aura into feet as they exclaim together "Ready, and... Jump!"

Gon and Killua jump in the air, flying straight past Tsezgerra before settling on a height.

As Gon stands slightly below Killua, he laughs at Gon "Ha ha, I win!"

Gon frowns "Darn!"

I grin, squatting to repeat the exact movement, laying in the sky above them "Hey Killua..."

Killua looks at me, freaking out as I smile seductively "Look who's on top..."

Killua retorts "By a fraction..."

I grin "Still..."

Tsezgerra drops to the floor, stopping me mid sentence as he speaks up "I am impressed. Although, you still fall a bit short of my full height."

We drop to the floor as Gon responds "Okay! Let's go again!"

Killua retorts "No way. You won't stop until you win."

Gon retorts back, pleading to Killua "One more time... Just once more!"

Killua ignores Gon's pleas, turning straight to Tsezgerra "Oh, you passed. Nice jump."

I can see Tsezgerra peeved, trying to suppress his anger.

Goreinu apologises "Sorry... They're only kids, so let it slide."

Killua and Gon have another attempt as I walk up to Tsezgerra, sighing from their competition "Sorry, we going to be here for a couple of hours. They like to have... Competitions..."

Goreinu interjects "We believe that you guys are strong. But it comes down to figuring out who to assign to which sport."

I look back at Killua and Gon, seeing them land as Gon tries to argue again for another attempt.

I listen to Tsezgerra speaks up "Do we know all the sports they'll use?"

I turn around to Goreinu who writes down the sports we lost at "We've managed to confirm these eight."

I look at the list which has written down in order

Beach Volleyball

Wrestling

Boxing

Juggling

Free throws

Sumo

Bowling

Ping pong

Goreinu continues "Depending on our success, they may add additional sports."

Tsezgerra responds "I understand..."

Barry from Tsezgerra's team yells "Hey, this is bad!"

We look at Barry as he exclaims "Team Genthru is up to Ninety-seven cards."

We freak as I respond "Then that means we have to get Patch of Shore and Lucky Alexandrite!"


	61. Greedy love!

All smut! So, skip it if you want.

* * *

><p>For the next week we start our training learning and completing various training simulations of what may happen during the sport.<p>

I slump on the bed peeved and tired, smiling at Killua cunningly "Killua I miss your taste..."

Killua freaks out "Who are you?... And what have you done to Daniel?!"

I laugh at Killua "Really, did I come off as an entirely different person?"

Killua blinks cautiously at me "Seriously?"

I nod, sighing "Okay... I'll admit that sounded nothing like me... but sadly I have missed your touch."

I grab Killua, holding him an embrace "While I'm not one to seek the more physical side of the relationship..."

I grope Killua causing him to moan "I know that you've been holding out for a while... haven't you...?"

Killua pushes me back, jumping off the bed "Don't... please..."

I smile at Killua "I wouldn't dare do that to you..."

Killua pouts "We don't-"

I cut Killua off "Book!"

I grab two cards "Gain!"

A box and container falls into my hand "You were saying?"

Killua looks at me, amused "Really? Where?"

I throw the box onto the counter near our bed, throwing and catching the bottle constantly "Guess..."

Killua thinks for a moment "You're kidding..."

I nod "That's right the City of love..."

Killua responds amused "How?"

I grin "When you guys weren't looking. It helps that I'm great at subterfuge. Well Killua have I persuaded you?"

Killua shakes his head "Sorry it-IT'S!"

I manipulate my _Nen_, grinning at Killua.

He objects "That's cheating! YOU-you..."

Killua blushes madly as I walk up to him, kissing him.

Killua moans like crazy, throwing his arms around me.

I smile on Killua's lips as he pushes me back onto the bed "I can resist... for a few moments..."

I smile seductively at Killua as he pouts "Must resist!"

I muse "You can't resist this smile.. why start now?"

Killua shakes his head "I can and WILL!"

I adjust my aura "_Ken_!"

Killua yells at me "OI, OI! That's for defence purposes only!"

I retort "You're being defensive! And desperate times call of desperate measures!"

I adjust my aura so that my aura splits three ways POW 0, body to 20 and Killua to 80.

Killua shakes uncontrollably "This isn't fair!"

I frown "Walking in on your parents doing it and not being able to purge those thoughts isn't fair!"

Killua laughs as he shakes "That's pretty funny!"

I sigh letting go of my aura "Fine... entertain yourself... I'm tired... from over exerting my aura."

Killua looks at me "I'm sorry that was pretty funny..."

I wave my hand at Killua, shooing him off "Have fun entertaining yourself..."

Killua retort "What?"

I respond slyly, keeping my smile hidden "You heard me!"

Killua whines "But!"

I flick my hand "No buts!"

Killua jumps onto the bed, grabbing me from behind "Daniel!"

I pick up his hand, moving it away from me "I said no!"

Killua does something that I hadn't predicted.

Killua snakes his hand under my arm, groping me while using his other hand to weave it through my hair.

I try to contain my moan, failing miserable "K-Killua w-what do you t-THINK you're doing?"

Grinding himself against my backside, Killua grins "Persuading you!"

I retort "By groping me and rubbing yourself against me...?"

Killua speaks seductively into my ear "What about your hair?"

I turn around, glaring at Killua "You mean my one weakness? Killua..."

I grip Killua's chin softly "You already have me... by the hair. Any extra effort is already wasted!"

I smile slyly at Killua "Now every time it's always... ALWAYS! Been me on top how about we change it up a little?"

Killua responds shocked "You mean...?"

I nod in response, thinking out loud "Let's see your always moaning like crazy... and you seem to enjoy it a lot. I just wanna see what it feels like? Think of it as me putting myself in your shoes."

Killua chuckles "More like being in you."

I grab Killua's cheeks "Keep up that attitude and you won't even get a chance!"

I force Killua into a kiss, kissing him passionately.

I feel the heat rise in his cheeks, most likely making him blush neon red.

I let go of Killua's lips, making my way to his neck, kissing him softly on the neck, causing him to groan.

I whisper in his ear "Go at your own pace..."

Killua takes my shirt and pants off instantly, throwing them off to the side as I mutter "Easy their tiger!"

Killua freaks out, apologising immediately "Sorry got ahead of myself there..."

I grin at Killua, kissing along his neck with each word "No need to apologise just go easy... it's not like it will be a one of thing..."

I look up at him, shrugging my shoulders "Maybe... I can't predict that far into the future! Also remember we have practice tomorrow so... there's that. And you wouldn't want me to be walking with a limp tomorrow?... Would you?"

Killua goes into deep thought as I click my fingers at him, bringing him back to reality "Hey?!"

Killua snap in my direction as I repeat myself "Would you?"

Killua retorts "Yeah... sure, sure!"

I sigh "Somehow I don't feel reassured..."

Killua looks at me directly in the eyes "I promise!"

I look at Killua in a trance as he clicks his fingers "Earth to Daniel!"

I snap out of my trance "Sorry, what? I was lost in those deep ocean eyes..."

Killua waves his hand "You got sky eyes! feels like I could fly in those..."

I retort "Really?! I could go swimming in yours..."

Killua gulps as I chuckle pulling him close "Why don't you try taking me to the skies... Somehow... that sounded sexier in my mind."

Killua laughs, pulling me in for a kiss.

He may be passionate and somewhat fierce when he shows his love, but deep down...

His a total uke.

I sigh in my mind "Time to activate lustful Killua. And disengage the uke inside of him."

I manipulate my _Nen_, arousing him to the point he's about to moan really loud. I stop him in his tracks, locking lips with him tightly. I look into his eyes, seeing the pure lust there.

He wants me... **badly...**

I let go of his lips, watching him breath heavily from the assault of my aura.

Killua removes his clothes quickly, moving on to take the remainder of my clothes off, which was only my underwear at that point.

Killua's body starts shaking uncontrollable from either fear or assault his getting from my aura.

I ease it down a little bit.

He stops shaking, grabbing me by the shoulders "Can... I please do it my way?"

I nod, letting go of my aura as he pants, recollecting himself.

Killua pulls me in roughly, biting on my lower lip. I reach around his back, gasping from the sudden pleasure.

He moves on to pushing me hard, into the bed "You have no idea how much I wanted to do this?"

"Rough or be on top?" I muse as Killua answers "Both! I love it when you're caring, and making sure I enjoy every second but now I want to be rough!"

"At least once..." Killua quietly whispers.

I smirk, placing a hand on his cheek "Alright... I'll let you get away with it, once!"

Killua starts to smile widely as I continue "But if I can't walk after today, you're carrying me!" He frowns, turning to the side "Alright, I got it!"

Killua grabs the bottle of lube, applying it to his fingers.

He puts the first finger in me, making me tense up from the intrusion. Killua leaves his finger inside as he bites down on my lip, begging me to open my mouth. As I open my mouth, Killua pushes his tongue in, wanting to taste more of me.

I gasp as Killua starts to move his finger in and out. As I fail to try loosen up, Killua stops kissing me, biting down hard on my neck.

I gasp in pleasure.

Killua stops, pulling back to look at me in the face "Don't tell me you like pain..."

I growl aggressively at him "DO YOU SEE ME MOANING WHEN GON HITS ME?!"

Killua turns away, continuing to move his finger "No... It's just..."

As I glare him, Killua pouts "It's weird, hearing you moan from that..."

I start to smile again.

As soon as Killua sees the smile, he forces his lips on mine.

I run a hand through his hair, while using the other to hold onto him. Killua runs a hand through my hair, feeling every strand he can.

He pushes a second finger in, making me gasp into his mouth.

After a while Killua kisses around my neck. I start to beg him to put it in.

Killua looks at me "Are you sure?..."

I smile at him "Killua... What happened to being rough?"

Killua turns away, blushing "I... I don't want to hurt you..."

I nod "Killua, we won't know till we try..." Killua nods, slowly pushing in.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I reel my head back, pushing completely in from pleasure alone.

_Jeez... It felt like he was sucking me in..._

A gasp escapes Daniel's mouth, forcing me to look down at him.

His face looks funny, looking like his not sure whether he should be in pain or plasure.

Half of his face is in pleasure, while the other half is in discomfort.

I lean down to kiss him, only to half his body jolt, writhing around in pleasure.

_Did... I just find his prostate?_

Daniel whimpers as I move around, trying to find that spot again.

He jolts as I run by it again. I pull out.

Making sure to keep the head in, Daniel squirms as I pull out.

I push back in hard, aiming for that spot again.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Killua pushes in hard, hitting something inside me, making me wail in pleasure. I cover my mouth quickly, trying to contain the embarrassment from the noise I just made.

Killua puts his hand on my own, moving it away from my mouth "Please!... Don't hold anything back, I want to hear you're voice."

I whimper as Killua keeps him self completely inside me, making sure to brush that special place inside me.

**Killua's P.O.V**

A long groan escapes Daniels lips "Please Killu-aha... "

I shiver in delight from the way he just said my name.

_Why...?_

_Or more how...? How did me mange to make my name sound so sexy?_

_I want to hear him say my name like that again... Let's see if I can get him to say it again._

I pull out, slamming back in, rewarded with the sound I so desired "Killu-aha..."

I whine, making sure to grind against his spot.

As I'm pulling out, I feel Daniel's aura surround me.

The pleasure is too much for me to handle. I ram back into him hard, knocking the wind out of Daniel.

As I slam into him, a loud grunt escapes his lips.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

As Killua slams into me harder than I expected, I see his face in complete bliss, groaning in pleasure.

_Well... there's the rough treatment..._

As I yelp from some pain and somewhat pleasure, Killua looks at me worried.

I smile "Sorry wasn't expecting that!"

Killua pulls me in, hugging me unexpectedly "I wasn't expecting you to up the pleasure on that manipulation ability you have there... how you do that?"

I blink in surprise.

_I did...?_

I scratch the back of my head, shaking my head in surprise "I didn't realise... But, if you must know... It's mostly just me, moving my aura around you... and a bit of knowledge on your best spots."

Killua nods, shaking from pleasure "Well I don't know... how long I'll last... if you keep going on like this..."

"I could stop if you like..."

Killua shakes his head "No! Don't stop! I can keep going... I can last."

I nod as Killua slams into that same spot, causing me to moan again "There!"

Killua nods, building up speed and aggression, like his on a mission to make me come twice before him.

He keeps his pace, hitting me hard in that exact same spot.

Killua brings me to the peak, violently comes inside of me.

The pleasure of being filled makes me release in pleasure on us.

Killua slumps on top of me, breathing heavily.

I hold onto him, weaving my hand through his hair.

I kiss Killua's forehead, not wanting him to move.

Killua decides to pull out after a few minutes.

As he's about to throw it out the used rubber, he freaks out "What the hell?"

I look up at the condom, turning to look in shock at him. I look back at it, seeing it filled to the point it looks like a bloated balloon.

_Whoa... He really enjoyed being inside of me... _

_It's nice to know that he wants me that much..._

"What the... I knew I could bring you to your peak just didn't expect it to be that good..."

Killua looks at me in shocking, nodding as he throws it away.

He smiles "Well... We are having a shower together."

After quick shower together, we put on some clothes, returning to bed.

We lay down to sleep, only to be disturbed by my book appearing "Another player has used Contact to reach you."


	62. The Om-Nietro makes their move

"Another player has used Contact to reach you."

The line lingers in my head as I look at Killua.

He shrugs his arms as I focus back on my book, wondering out loud "Who would call me... And at this time, none-of-the-less?"

I open my book, seeing Killua look at it, interested as well.

The voice speaking through the book triggers a memory, of someone I recognise so well, yet I can't place my finger on it "Hello... Daniel-Chan."

I look at Killua confused.

Killua looks a me slightly pissed off at me.

I retort "Sorry, but who are you?"

The female responds amused "Oh how could you forget me? We've know each other for so long I'm surprised at you, Neko Daniel-Chan...!"

My eyes widen at that quote.

_No way... another family member is in this game as well... Just my fucken luck! _

_The second person I hate so much in my entire list of cousins!_

I retort back at the book, yelling at this girl "One fucken time! Just one fucken time!"

**Killua's P.O.V**

_What exactly is __**one fucken time? **_

_Has he been lying to me about his past life, keeping someone else he liked in the dark from me?_

_I swear Daniel! If you've lied to me about some else... I'll kill you!_

**Meanwhile - Daniel's P.O.V**

Killua glares at me.

I speak, trying to pretend there is no one else in the room "Sephestia Om-Nietro! What brings you from whatever shit hole you crawled out of, to this game?"

Sephestia muses, speaking in a sing-song tone "So you remember me now!... Took you long enough, husband!"

**Killua's P.O.V**

Daniel looks over to me as I think.

_Husband?! _

_His fucken cheating on me with a girl... or is he cheating on the girl with me?_

I lift a fist in anger at him, ready to break his neck in half.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I lift my finger to my lips, motioning Killua to stay quite "Really now? First Yan and now you... sorry, but not interested!"

Killua lowers his fist slowly until her next few words, riles him up "It's because of that little boy toy of yours... what was his name? Killua, hmm!"

Killua is about to yell as I cover his mouth, wanting to abuse her for Killua "Oh? Is that right you skank! You wish you could have me and see me naked!"

Sephestia responds slyly through the book "Oh... but I have...!"

**Meanwhile - Killua's P.O.V**

"It's because of that little boy toy of yours... what was his name? Killua, hmm!"

I fume in anger, wanting to kill her, only to be stopped by Daniel's hands, covering my mouth.

_He better not defend me! I want to kill her right now!_

"Oh? Is that right you skank! You wish you could have me and see me naked!"

_That bastard! When I remove his hands, I'm going to kill her, then I'm gonna-_

"Oh... but I have...!"

The world comes crashing down around me, having a thirst to slit her throat. _I'm gonna kill her!_

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I retort to the book, trying to motion for Killua to calm down "When?"

Sephestia thinks for a moment "Hmm... about four... wait no five years ago!"

"When I was eight...? Ah... when you first called me Neko. That doesn't count! I had my underwear on..."

Sephestia responds slyly "Oh my I could tell you were excited to see me!"

"Morning wood doesn't count! What the fuck do you want?"

"Oh? I was just around... with my sister and her husband, when I spotted you in a group; with a not so Kawaii clown, some embarrassed dude, another boy looking to be around your age and HIM!"

I sigh "City of Love... so that's where you saw me..." I raise my voice, slightly pissed "So who did Rosabella marry what's his name?"

Sephestia replies calmly "Yan Derekrica..."

I look at Killua, smiling after kissing him on the forehead "Yes! Two bitches and one dumbass to go!"

"I beg your pardon!"

"Oh, I'm sorry one bitch, one dumbass and one skank to go!"

**Killua's P.O.V**

I smile for some reason, after hearing Daniel call her a skank for a second time.

_I'm still pissed at you though... Why the hell won't you let me defend myself?_

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I laugh and grin at Killua after seeing his smile.

Sephestia responds calmly "You wouldn't want Killua to vanish... would you?"

**Killua's P.O.V**

I smile for some reason, after hearing Daniel call her a skank for a second time.

_I like to see her try! She'll wouldn't get two feet in my radius without me landing a killing blow on her._

Daniel's grip tightens around me, responding to her in a calm and deadly attitude "Watch your tongue... or I'll make you wish you were never born. To the point, you'll go back to the past and break up your parents so you could never be born!"

_Oh~ dark I like it- I mean, I wanted to threaten her!_

**Daniel's P.O.V**

"Is that a threat Neko?"

"You bet! If you even come 1 kilometre in Killua's radar, you'll be marked for Death! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"I'll keep that in mind... by the way Killua has a cute smile it works with his eyes, although! He won't have that after I'm through with him..."

I get up out of the bed, running to look out the window, seeing if I can spot her "Too late your boy toy will die! I've seen his face and now I'll be able to track, and kill him when you least suspect it."

"Let's see... you're an _Emitter_ and if memory serves me... you use some type of randomiser _Nen_ or a form of Lottery..."

Sephestia stays silent for a few moments.

She speaks calmly, with a hint of questioning to parts of the question "What?"

I grin "So he was right... I'll play your game, next time you won't be lucky!"

"I will look forward to it...!" Sephestia hangs up the call as I turn to Killua slightly.

**Killua's P.O.V**

My mood shifts, going into killer instinct mode.

I chant '_I'm gonna kill her!'_ in my own mind, preparing myself to hunt her down, ending her life.

Daniel's head rests his head in my chest, making me look down at him.

I look at him confused as tears stream down his eye "I'm sorry..."

I disable my killer instinct mode. I hold onto him tightly, stroking his hair as I think to myself _His such a girl... _

_Although, seeing him cry like this makes me happy... In a weird way. _

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I whisper again "I'm sorry..."

Killua holds me tightly, stroking my hair "We will defeat her together..."

I frown after hearing him say that "No! I promised I wouldn't get you involved in family feuds!"

He starts to whine at me as I cut him off, standing my ground "No! And that's final!"

**Killua's P.O.V**

I look at Daniel, frowning after seeing his dangerous eyes.

_His about to throw his life away again for me! _

_I'll stop him this time!_...

_He needs to know its us and not him only!_

I speak up, trying to calm Daniel down "You don't have to do this alone... we-"

"I said drop it!" Daniel looks at me pissed.

_That fucken arrogant piece of shit! I don't care how much I love him!_

_He needs to understand this right fucken now!_

I bring up my fist, punching him across the cheek.

Daniel looks at me in shock, looking as though he did nothing wrong at all.

I yell at Daniel pissed "Stop being like this!"

He looks at me confused as I continue to yell "This isn't just you! It's us! We've been together for what? Almost a year and you've done nothing but hold me back!"

I hold back tears, yelling at him more aggressively "If something comes up involving me, you push me away!... You've thrown yourself in danger so many times and for what? A couple of dumbass cousins, trying to get you to go with them..."

I can't stand it anymore, letting tears flow freely "Now when I try to offer help you push me away! I'm beginning to wonder if our relationship is one sided. Sure we both say I love you, and care for each other. But, as soon as you have an issue, you deal with it on your own! But when I have an issue, your all gung ho, ready to jump in and save me like I'm some damsel in distress!"

I look at him sternly, getting my final point across "You act as though... I can't protect myself!"

I hold out my fingers counting the moments "When I went home, when I was captured... TWICE, that dude Yan... and now this. What's next?"

Daniel looks away as I sigh "Why can't you involve me...?"

Daniel turns to face me, looking at me with a expression on his face that tell me to trust him.

"Trust you?... How?! I want to trust you and help you... but all you're doing is pushing me away..." I retort back as he looks away.

I continue "Why? Just why can't you ask for help?"

I push Daniel away, moving to the bed, making it squeak in the process.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I walk up to the window, looking out it.

_I don't want to lose you.. I'm afraid! _

_I'm fucken afraid of it... you're strong I know that!... _

_But I'm just so afraid of losing you... _

_The one person I happened to run into, and care about... And I'm the one that has put him in danger, more danger than his family can cause... _

_Alright, granted Gon's done it way more times than me... But, still... _

_Killua's in danger because of my mistakes! Because I can't get any of them to understand that I want to be with Killua... And none of them..._

I turn, looking at Killua on the bed with his back turned to me.

I hold out my hand, making my way over to him.

Before I could even touch Killua, he speaks "Just don't..."

_I'm so... Sorry... I'll go kill her..._

_I know that's against my attitude, and that it's going against my vow. But... _

_I just don't want Killua in danger because of my mistakes..._

I pull my hand away, walking over to the door.

Before I could open the door, Killua speaks up "Don't leave... I know you will do something stupid!"

I turn to Killua, hearing him sigh in frustration "Answer me... why don't you want to involve me?"

_I want to tell you... But I'm afraid you'll think I'm weak... and stupid..._

I keep quite as Killua sighs "Can you at least tell me why Neko...?"

"Because one morning I woke up not being told that we were going to have guests... I don't usually get dressed straight after waking up. When I walked into the kitchen and turned around, at the time I was half naked, wearing only a shirt and underwear."

Killua looks as though his about to laugh, stopping himself from making any further noises when I continue "All the families members were there, discussing something. I was frozen on the spot when Sephestia called me a Neko. My morning hair was moulded to the point, it looked like I had cat ears. I bolted out of there, dropping the glass, returning later to pretend nothing happened at all..."

Killua starts snickering "Oh..."

I lay on the bed with my back turned to Killua.

I awake later in the night, finding Killua's arm draped around me. Killua buries his face in my chest, holding me tightly in hopes of keeping me pinned to the bed.

I smile, feeling sad on the inside from having a mental block that disallows me to ask for Killua's help.

I fall asleep again, finding later to woken up from someone covering my mouth.

I turn in the direction of my attacker, seeing Sephestia stand there. My eyes widened as her hands move, slowly going to place her hand on Killua.

I grip her arm tightly, glaring at her.

She pulls her arm away pissed as she motions me to follow her.

I nod, moving Killua away, trying not to wake him in the process.

Killua tries to grab onto me again. I move the pillow, making sure he latches onto it instead, snuggling into it.

I sigh in relief as Killua mutters in his sleep "I still love you... Just promise me... you won't do anything rash..."

I frown, kissing Killua on the forehead, turning around to follow Sephestia, thinking _I'm sorry but that's a promise I can't keep..._

As I leave the room, Sephestia tries to force herself on me, attempting to kiss me.

I grip her face, pushing her away "Try that again and you will die!"

Sephestia pouts "Just leave him! Come home and join the family... The D-"

I interject "The Darkscryer's won't live on, they will die with me! Now take me to the battlefield! So I can bury you, and be done and over with this chapter of my life!"

Sephestia grins at me "You can't defeat me not in this life time!"

I grin back at he, standing on the window still "I'll make you eat your ego and I'll be back before Killua can yell at me!"

I jump out the window, landing on the floor safely.

Sephestia jumps out, landing right beside me, holding out an accompany card.

I look at her as she muses "You would want to be as far from Killua as possible, wouldn't you...?"

I shake my head "No I want to stay close by... just not too close."

Sephestia nods, pissed off at me "Just how much does he mean to you?"

I turn away from her "More than you could ever hope to dream of..."

I run straight into the forest, making sure that she follows me.

I reach a section of the forest that seems to be a great place to fight, forcing myself to skid to a complete stop, turning to Sephestia "Sephestia, I want to make this clear... if I win you are to leave me and Killua alone! And to relay that message to the remaining families... I don't want him to be a part of this mess anymore AND I want out of this family!"

"You want out? Just give me **War Ravager**, **Wolfbane** and the **Tempest Mask. **Then you can be out!" Sephestia grins.

I think for a moment "Sorry, no can do! War Ravager maybe, since it **was** your brother-in-laws originally. But seeing as he attacked me, aiming to kill the last descendent of the Darkscryers... No can do!"

"Oh that's funny... because one second ago you said you wanted out."

"I also said that the Darkscryers will die with me!" I shake my head holding out my hand "By being here, I'm breaking two promises! Killua's and Vastorie's..."

Sephestia eyes widen after hearing Vastorie's name "What does that dead man have to do with any promise?"

I frown "I made a promised that I wouldn't put myself in harm's way. That means seeking trouble! I'm sure I can bend the rule in order to protect someone... but this... this is personal..."

I point at Sephestia "You called Killua a boy toy! Killua is more than that to me! You can only begin to dream what that's like. So let's settle this score! What's your demand if I lose?"

Sephestia smiles widely, showing a hint of desire in her eyes "If I win you come back with me, seeing what Branita Li-Cartra has been planning for you... Also marriage to me!"

I look at her questionably "What you mean? Not including the marriage... I know what that means..."

"You haven't figured it out... have you?"

"I'm oblivious to people hitting on me, what do you think?"

"Use your head! And put all the pieces together! Why would **we**, ever want Tempest...?"

_SO far what I've learn my harem involves mostly assholes. Nothing new there... _

_Yan is with Rosabella... _

_Rosabella's usually is kept to herself, being the oldest in all five families. _

_However, why would she be with someone half her age...? _

_Then again... she's never cared about anything, so the age factor doesn't surprise me. _

_Then again, Sephestia and Branita working together... that's a surprise! _

_And how did they find out about Tempest? His usually passed down in the Darkscryer's family tree. And what exactly do they want Tempest's power for?... _

_They can't wield it... only specialist have been able to use it so far... Unless_

I look at Sephestia, seeing something dark and sinister behind those eyes "Give up?"

I nod my head in defeat.

Sephestia grins "To free him of course!"


	63. The Plan

**KILLU UKE99 **Daniel will change slowly over time. In reference to the side story I'll be releasing it a little bit later on when it's more thick in the story. I also like to show two sides of the coin but the ones that I'll most likely post will be of Killua being a uke.

I just couldn't resist the card joke cause imagine if some searched what was in his binder and it showed up if all these spell cards and the last being condoms and lube that would have been funny.

* * *

><p>"Now that's just stupid! He'll kill you and everyone around you..."<p>

"Branita has found a way, she plans on using you!"

"Why? Cause I'm a Manipulator?" I laugh as Sephestia nods "You could control him and then we could rule this world!"

I continue to laugh at her lame joke "He knows all forms of _Nen_! That includes _manipulation_! You think he would be dumb enough to not have a way to counter attack that?!..."

Sephestia gawks at me in shock "We know you can do it!" I retort "Why cause I can barter a couple of hundred Ks of a price... because-"

Sephestia retorts yelling at me "Because Nathaniel is your father!"

I interject "WAS! Was my father! What makes him so talented that you had to bring him up? He was considered an outcast of the family! The only one that gave even a slight fuck about him... No pun intended, was Vastorie!"

Sephestia retorts "And none of us will, EVER! But you have his aura, yours is immense! Just like his... If you could control that, you could even hold Tempest against his will!"

I laugh out loud "You think someone like me could control a monster like that...! Do you even know what his capable of? He knows no discrimination he will kill all! Family or not!"

Sephestia retorts "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

I wave my finger "Not unless you read the stories!"

Sephestia retorts pissed "Stories are for idiots who will believe in anything!"

I look towards her, glaring at her as I hold out my hand "Books are also a great way to obtain knowledge including this!"

I flick my wrist, gripping War Ravager and pointing it towards her.

As I smile at her, Sephestia grins "Dumbest mistake you've made! That belongs to Yan!"

I shake my head, laughing "Really?"

I twirl the blade, plunging straight into the soil "Didn't you pay attention I said **was**!"

I trace my finger along the blade as it reacts "You see Vastorie has been working behind the scenes screwing each and every family just like the Derekrica's did to him!"

Sephestia laughs "You really are stupid! The Derekricas never betrayed anyone!"

I look at her utterly confused "What?"

Sephestia laughs at me "That face is priceless and to think your an _Manipulator_... The Derekrica's were the only ones protecting the Darkscryer's. They were stupid! They should have joined us... so instead Branita decided to move her own plans into motion and use Yan against you."

I frown "Use Yan's obsessively freakish over attachment against me. Listen lady, I'm a Gemini I have a split personality, do you think either of my personalities would like him?"

"Not that way! She use his love obsession to her own advantage! So Branita lied... She told him that the Derekrica's setup a hit list on the Darkscryers... oh that poor fool! He killed his whole family for nothing."

I freak out, thinking

_If the Derekrica's didn't set up the hit on them... who did..._

I get a sudden flash back remembering Vastorie's final words.

**Something's are hidden in the shadow...**

I click my fingers "You and Branita did it... You guys ordered the hit!"

Sephestia claps her hands slowly "Took you long enough..."

"I know why your sister did it..."

**Meanwhile - Killua's P.O.V**

I awaken, feeling disturbed by something.

I look around, failing to see Daniel in my sight "That lousy... IDIOT! I'm gonna kill him when I find him!"

_His probably gone after Sephestia all by himself... WHY JUST CAN'T HE WAKE ME UP?... And ask my for help...?_

I sigh, running to jump out the window.

_Time to find my boyfriend and knock him over the head until he gets it through his thick skull!_

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Sephestia looks in shock "Did what?"

I turn to look her in the eyes "Yan... She felt guilty... She knew what you two planned... I wouldn't be surprised if she's completely passive in the relationship. And I wouldn't be surprised, if she has already told Yan what you did..."

Sephestia freaks out "No... She can't... She won't!"

I use this chance to get a hit in.

I aim straight for her gut, using the broad side of the blade to slam it into her chest, sending her skidding against the floor.

Sephestia chuckles as she choughs up some blood "Never pegged you for a liar..."

I shrug my shoulders at her "Never was... Until I got to know Killua... I think a bit of him rubbed off on me, in more ways than one."

Sephestia retorts "I'll kill him after you pass out from over using that blade!"

I glare at her "You'll be dead before you can event set one foot out of here! Besides, I'll never pass out from over using this blade. After all the original user **was** Yan. Now, it's mine. I invoked the oath, and now it's a part of me. Meaning..."

I swing the blade, pointing it to her "Your fucked!"

I run towards her, seeing something on the outskirts of my sight fly towards me.

I swing the blade, blocking the attack with it. The impact creates a explosion, sending me flying across the floor coughing.

I get up groaning, noticing a slight trickle of blood drop down from my forehead "Fuck! Killua's going to kill me!"

I look at her as she laughs "He won't after I kill him!"

"Leave him out of this! This is between you and me!" I retort back.

I run towards her, seeing another object like the one from before "You won't fool me twice!"

I hit it with the blade, aiming to get the object as far as possible from me before it can explode.

Instead of hitting it back, it shatters, leaving behind a corrosive material that burns my skin upon contact.

I screech in pain, realising something is wrong. I focus on the area using _Gyo_.

Looking around, I see countless rainbow coloured balls floating around us.

They move around the area as I turn to Sephestia "So this is your power..."

Sephestia grins "It's my ability **Bubble Factory** every bubble is different and I guarantee you won't get hit the same way twice." I watch the bubbles move around, trying to spot the best way to make my way to her.

As they float around, they leave no opening for me to attack.

I begin to notice two things other than they float. If the orbs come into contact with each other they bounce away and if they come into contact with any of the trees they also do the same.

I think in my head "I wonder..." I stand up as Sephestia grins "Are you going to give up?" I shake my head "No, I'm going to try something..."

I flick out my hand, summoning a mask and slapping it on. I force myself into Zetsu before grabbing onto one of the balls.

I grin, looking at Spehestia after it doesn't explode from contact.

Sephestia looks in at me shock at me "How it should have exploded!"

I laugh out loud "You _Nen_ ability is useless!"

"_Nen_?" I laugh "Your using _Nen_ without even... actually, I shouldn't laugh at that. I was the same when I first started..."

I think for a moment.

_Wait this give me the upper hand if they don't explode on me while I'm in Zetsu... that means I have a chance!_

I run towards her as she sends every ball in my direction.

The bubbles bounce off me as she screams in anger at me.

I close the distance between her, focusing my aura into my fist.

Using _Ko_, I slam my fist straight into her, changing back into _Zetsu_ soon after.

I watch her wretch up blood, coughing up blood with every few words "How? How are you not dead from that?"

I respond smugly "Simple. I acted like a detective and put all the pieces together..."

Sephestia laughs "I'm the lease of your problems... Branita will come after you and she will kill you that's... a promise!"

I lift her by the collar, staring into straight in her yellow amber eyes "No, she won't! Because you're, going to go home, and tell her that I'm out! If she even comes within one kilometre in my vicinity... I will rip her apart!"

I slam her against the tree, doing no damage seeing as in Zetsu "None of you are to come seek me out! And if you see me, you are to run away immediately!"

Killua calls out to me, making me stop dead in my tracks

_NO! This can't be happening... I'm imagining Killua's voice... Please! Don't me here..._

I turn slowly in the direction of the voice, seeing Killua stand there "Killua?"

Killua responds pissed "I told you to not to do anything stupid! Do you even listen? AND-"

I cut Killua off "Get the fuck out of here! you're in danger!"

"I'm in danger always! Between you and Gon I might as well have a death warrant!"

"This is no times for jokes, this area is filled with bubbles made of _Nen_ that exploded creating random effects! You need to go now!"

"Too late..." Sephestia smirks, flicking her wrist.

I see two orbs sent in Killua's direction.

I drop her, running to save Killua "Killua, RUN!"

Killua freaks from the sudden outburst as the orbs catch up to him.

Killua's eyes narrow as he uses _Ken_ to defend himself.

I push Killua out of the way just in time, having the orbs explode on me instead.

As the first orb scorches my skin, the second orb impacts me, making me feels like I just got punched by a giant rock.

I get up bleeding, running towards Killua as I grab War Ravager on the way. I drop to Killua, whispering to him "Use _Zetsu_!"

Killua grabs me pissed "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

I respond slightly pissed "Saving you!..."

Killua retorts "At what? The cost of you!"

I cough a little bit of blood, groaning in pain "I don't care what happens to me! As long as I know your safe..."

Killua punches me across the face "Do you listen to yourself?"

I shake my head chuckling "Nope..."

I drop my head in his chest "I haven't for a long time..."

I hear Killua calling out my name as everything around me goes blurry.

The last thing I remember is Killua picking me up and holding me.

I tighten my hold on him as I pass out from the pain she dished out.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I hold onto Daniel tightly "You fucken IDIOT! If you die I'm gonna kill you!"

I turn to face Sephestia "Stay here... After I make sure Daniel's safe... I'm coming back to finish the job..."

As I walk away, she screams out "Get back her! I'm going to kill you and take Daniel back alive!"

I stop, turning to face her. My eyes grow dangerously as I stare at her in my killer instinct mode "Touch him... And I'll make sure to kill you... Slowly..."

I run off, leaving her behind to scream nonsense to me.

_Daniel is more important than killing her right now! I'll finish her off later..._

**Time Skip**

I run back to the others, screaming "Quick! Daniel has been wounded... He got into a fight..." My hand clutches him in my arms "Trying to protect me! Is there anything we can do?"

Goreinu responds "There is a spell that can heal all his wounds but, it's really rare to obtain... Breath of the Archangel."

I hear Sephestia's voice "Rare indeed!"

I turn around to face her "I thought I told you to wait... If you want to die now..."

"You can't kill what's already dead!... As soon as I return and tell her what has transpired here... I'm as good as dead! As for what you were talking about, I just happen to have Breath of the Archangel..."

"What do you want in return?"

"There's nothing you could offer in return!... I only want you to hear me out... Alone and none of it being said can be relayed back to Daniel! Whatever the costs..."

Daniel grabs my hand, clutching in his hand unexpectedly "No! I rather die!"

I push his hand away "And I rather you live! We can't all be happy..."

I turn to face Sephestia "I accept your conditions!"

Sephestia nods throwing the card "Here catch!"

One of the members catches it while Gon tires to hold Daniel down.

He holds out his hand to me, screaming for me to come back. I ignore Daniel, following Spehestia out.

**Time Skip**

I closes the door behind me, looking straight at Sephestia "What do you want to talk about?"

Sephestia sits down in pain groaning "What did you do to him?"

"What did I do?! More like what did you do?"

She shakes her head "I don't mean it like that... I meant mentally... what have you done to get him so wrapped around your finger..."

I scoff at her, turning to look to the side "It's more on the reverse... I didn't do nothing to get him to like me... it was more what he did..."

Sephestia chuckles as I glare at her.

"That love bullcrap he spat at me... you know... I tried to kiss him and got turned down."

I clench my fist, listening to her speak... No matter how much I want to kill her right now.

"If I tried to insult you, he would always retort back how much he cared about you and loved you. It makes me sick..."

I let go of my fist, letting her continue on.

"My whole life knowing him his never acted like this once... He never tried protecting anyone... He wouldn't even kill anyone... The only time he attacked anyone was in defence."

She sighs, focusing on me now, letting obvious fake tears roll out.

"He just train day in and day out. Showing no signs of emotion. If he did it... it was always the joker... but that whole fight he was serious... It scared me! I felt like I was going to die!... Not that I was afraid of dying... that's why I asked what did you do to him?"

"Like I said. I didn't do anything! He hit on me, I saw a bit of charm in him but I don't know! Something else drew me to him his like..."

"A hurricane..."

I freak out, turning to look at her.

She continues "He has been known to draw people into him. The closer they got to him, the more it hurt him... But you... your different... why has he let you in?"

"The first thing he admitted when he saw me was he wanted to hold me close and comfort me. He looked past my eyes and saw something more than just a broken down toy, or something along those lines. His told me a lot about him and his family but he holds the closest things to him a secret... it's like he doesn't want to be helped..."

Sephestia laughs "Still stubborn his nearly died from that... you're lucky, a boy of that level is destined for great things! Only if he could ask for help..."

"Not really... He told me that his lucky to have me someone worth fighting for... Granted he can be egotistical, and act like a one man army. But his never..."

_I just want him to open up and ask for help!_

Sephestia gets up "Whatever you're thinking... Good luck. And thank you..."

I stop her as she's about to leave "He has cried once and broken down in front of me..."

Sephestia turns around shocked "He... broke down... he actually cried? He never cries... he never showed emotion... he was always about the job once it's done it's over..."

Sephestia leaves the room, still in shock.

I walk back into the main room, finding Daniel is nowhere in sight. Gon point's to our room as I go to see him.

I make my way into his room, finding Daniel asleep, out cold sprayed across the bed.

I walk up to him fast, holding up my fist in the air. I stop, standing two feet away from him "What do I really mean to you?... Daniel..."


	64. Dodging the Bullet - Part 01

I wake up, trying to recall last night.

Memories of night come crawling back to me, causing me to panic.

As I get up, I find Killua asleep on me, leaning over me from a chair right next to the bed.

I instantly relax, weave my hand though Killua's hair.

He stirs in his sleep, waking up instantly after realising someone has been touching him "Daniel?"

"The one and only." I nod at Killua as he retorts "This is no time to joke! You almost died..."

I look at my wounds, finding none of them there "What happened?"

Killua responds depressed "You didn't listen to me!"

"She snuck into the room and was about to hurt you! I stopped her and tried to get her as far away from you. I don't care if I die! As long as I know your safe, that's all that matters..."

Killua retorts "ALL?! I was about to skin you alive last night! Only to find out you already did it for me... What about my feelings?"

I turns away "Of course they matter it's just..."

Killua cuts in sternly "Just what?"

"I'M AFRAID OF LOSING YOU! I'M JUST REALLY FUCKEN AFRAID!" I yell at Killua.

I calmly continue "You're the last one I know who I could consider family... On a more intimate level, the last remaining one that I care about! I got my family killed! Nathaniel died trying to protect Vastorie and my whereabouts... they used me to kill them."

I look straight at the wall, pissed off "All because I ran away for a dumb dream... One that I couldn't fulfil! I just can't take the mask and shatter it like I intended... that would free one of the most dangerous _Nen_ users alive. I can hear his voice every day, every second of my life."

I look at Killua, softening my expression "And you know who's voice is louder...?"

Killua gulps "Who's?"

"Yours! It doesn't matter how soft you speak! I can always... ALWAYS, hear you, over him..."

I pause for a second, continuing on "I sacrifice my life so that you can live! For that extra one second... Without that extra second with you, I feel kind of lost... empty... I know your strong. Hell, you're even stronger than me!"

I sigh, looking at the bed as I play with my fingers, hoping to calm myself down "But knowing that one fact, that I could lose you at the click of a finger, is what kills me the most... There are you happy...?"

I look at Killua sternly "You think I'm over protective just to annoy you...? OK! Sometimes, but most of the time... I want to be there, just to watch you standing strong amongst the smoke and ashes... Your my first and I plan on making you my last..."

As Killua looks shocked at me, I sigh in response "Could you stop gawking for a moment..."

Killua nods his head with his mouth wide open.

I sign, whispering to Killua "Go ahead and punch me... If you're still pissed. Can you just... avoid my face it's my only redeeming value..."

Killua hugs me unexpectedly "Do you realise how hard it was to get you to say that?..."

I sit there in shocked, staring at Killua "What?"

Killua glares at me "Your always... ALWAYS, hiding your pain. And you only show your smile to me, whether you're faking it or not. I'm a liar I see right through you! And somehow, you can see through my lies..."

Killua makes a small gesture with his hands "I just want you to open up your little bag and show me what you have... Not hide it like my sweets collection. Can you stop pretending your some immortal who can kick ass! And just ask for help...?"

"No can do!"

Killua growls "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT! You're more stubborn than Gon! And his the king of stubborn!"

I chuckle lightly as he glares at me "What are you laughing about?"

"You know you're the first one I've cared about..." I speak softly as Killua sighs, responding back calmly "So I've heard... Answer me honestly what is it that attracts you to me?"

I sigh "Your cute face..."

Killua blushes lightly as I continue "Your smoking hot well defined body..."

Killua turns bright red "Those are factors but if I had to pick that one thing... It had to be your eyes because as soon as I look into them. You're like an open book... and what I see inside those eyes..."

I turn to Killua, looking deep into his eyes "I fell in love with..."

Killua stutters "A-AND T-That w-was?"

I smile at Killua "The smile that your soul emits... You may not be able to see it. But, you can be caring at times... in your own way... Plus I felt like I wanted to protect you at the time. I just didn't know why... until I met your bother that's when I realised why..."

I sigh lightly "We may both be _Manipulators_ but there's a major difference between him and I. He wants to make you into something you're not. I on the other hand want to make the world better for you and if that means I have to get hurt so be it..."

Killua cries, burying his face in my chest.

I look at him amused.

_You know this is probably the first time I've seen you cry..._

I only focus on Killua, stroking my hand through his hair.

As I try to remember my own timeline, from when I first started to no, I think to myself.

_I'm glad I met you Gon. _

_I'm glad you wanted to be my friend and that I accepted. _

_I got to meet Killua... _

_I fell in love with him! And now, I know exactly how my father feels... Well both of them... _

_I wish that me and Killua can achieve the same thing for our family... _

_Hmm... I wonder what I should call my first child..._

_Hmm... I'll let Killua decide!_

I sigh feeling guilty "Killua, I'm afraid... I'm afraid of losing you this is why I propose a deal."

Killua continues to softly cry "What sort of deal?"

"This is going against all reasons but... Killua will you be willing to... Branita will most likely be after me next... can you...?"

I scrunch my hair in frustration "WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT? Killua will you help me next time... she wants to try use my ability to control someone I know that I'll never have a chance of controlling... She-"

Killua hushes me "Stop or you're going to kill yourself of embarrassment... I'll help you as long as you let me in. Tell me when you're feeling sad, and, or any kind of emotion."

I nod, hugging Killua "Fine, I'll do it... No matter how difficult it will be..."

I turn to look at Killua in the eyes "Let's take these pirates down together! And get us an ultra rare card, then beat the shit out of those bombers!"

Killua nods while smiling "Remember! Don't forget to ask for help!"

I kiss Killua on the forehead "I promise to ask from now on... Well, you just for now. I'm sure I can walk up to others... over time."

Killua pouts "Well it's a start..."

we smile at each other as I hug Killua tightly.

My stomach growls as I muse "How long have I been out...?"

Killua responds, thinking out loud "About a day I think..."

"Can you grab me something to eat..." I smile as Killua gets up.

He nods at me, running to the door "I'll be back..."

He stop at the door, having his hand on the door handle "Wait a sec! Don't tell me your abusing that comment from before..."

I smile slyly, pinching my fingers together "Ok just a tiny bit..."

"That's it! Get off your own arse and get yourself something."

I frown removing the sheets from myself, making my way over to Killua "I gladly do it by myself, for myself..."

Killua frowns "Your like a double edged sword there's no winning here. You've manipulated this whole scenario so I can't win..."

I nod "I'm cunning... aren't I?..."

I hug Killua, continuing on "This is a promise I can keep. I will ask you for help!..."

Killua nods, letting out a small grunt of discomfort "You better not break it!"

"I promise."

**After the week training**

We stand on the outskirts of Soufrabi with our powerful group of ten and five useless members.

Tsezgerra speaks up, out loud "Over the past week, we've run various simulations and have prepared accordingly. Given Team Genthru's current situation, we can't afford to lose."

Gon responds firmly "We have to win!"

I nod, looking over to Killua as I light grab his hand "And we going to win this!"

Biscuit nods grinning "Yes, we'll win."

After a few moments of silence, Goreinu speaks up as he move slowly towards our destination "Okay, let's go."

**Time Skip**

We start the Razor trials, beginning with the same sport as last time, boxing.

Barry goes first in the ring.

Razor announces "We'll begin with boxing." T

he pirate boxer laughs "I'll send you packing."

Killua speaks up to Gon and I "His ability is teleportation."

Gon speaks firmly "He can teleport his uppercut."

I nod "Which means... this match will be over quickly."

Razor starts the fight as Barry rushes towards the pirate boxer, trying to get a hit in.

The pirate boxer is on full defence until Barry lands a firm punch in the pirates gut, ending the match instantly.

Killua and Gon exclaim together "Nice!"

The pirate boxers guard is broken as Barry continues to pummel the boxer, endlessly, until he falls over defeated.

Razor lifts Barry's hand "The winner is Barry!"

Gon smiles "Yes!"

The next match is Bowling as Rodriot takes a easy win, getting a perfect score. Kess takes the next win in Basket ball bringing us up to 3 wins.

I high five Killua "This is going to be easy!"

Killua exclaims "Yeah!"

Gon nods as he fist pumps "That's three wins!"

Razor whispers something to a player behind him.

Bopobo yells out "Wait! I'm done following your orders. I'll be doing things my own way now."

Bopobo throws his hat on the floor, turning straight to Killua "Hey, brat! Let's step outside!"

Killua turns to me as I bow "His all yours..."

Killua smiles "Finally..."

Killua turns to Bopobo "Outside? Do you think this a sumo ring?"

Bopobo retorts "I'm done playing around. Want me to kill you here?"

The pirate basket ball player grabs Bopobo arms "Hey Bopobo!"

Razor grins "That's a violation of our agreement. Want to go back to the slammer, Bopobo?"

Bopobo retorts "I don't give a damn! I'm done playing this stupid game!"

I look slightly confused, thinking.

_Hold on his not an NPC? _

Bopobo looks over the group of pirates "Anyone else with me? If we team up, we can crush that bastard. And then we can use a ship to get off this island!"

Razor conjures a ball made of _Nen_, throwing it towards Bopobo. It slams straight into his face, exploding almost immediately.

We stand there shocked as Bopobo falls straight onto the floor headless.

Razor muses with an somewhat evil smile "You'll be punished for breaking the taboo. Didn't I warn you?"

The pirates step back "Y-Yes, you did..."

Razor grins "Did that idiot think I wouldn't kill him?"

Razor steps towards us "Okay, I'll go next."

The group of 5 people all step back "Hey, this looks bad. We can't fight those guys..."

Goreinu interjects "No, hold on. We'll be doing the fighting."

Tsezgerra turns to the group "We explained how this works. If the ten of us cannot secure eight victories, you can just forfeit without fighting."

One of the group members responds "Really?" Another one interjects "You guarantee we won't have to fight?"

Tsezgerra nods "Yeah, don't worry."

Killua speaks up to Razor "Can I ask something? That guy's dead. What about the sumo match?"

I drop my head, muttering to myself "Really..."

Razor responds "Hmm? Oh, you get the win."

Killua retorts "But we never decided who we were sending."

I sigh "Killua... you technically agree to the match."

Razor responds "I don't care who you give the win to. Just give it to one of the guys standing in the back."

Killua points to one of the guys "Okay, you get the win."

The man responds "Eh? Wait, me?"

Killua nods "That gives us four wins."

The pirates take out Bopobo's dead boy as Razor continues "Now, then... I'll go with an eight-on-eight game of dodge ball."

Razor summons seven creatures made purely out of _Nen_ labelled between the numbers 1 - 7. Razor lays the rules on us "Pick the eight members you'll field. I already have mine."

_That is fricken cool... I wish I could do that._

Goreinu interjects "Hold on... How is this scored?"

Barry retorts "It's one win per person, right?"

Razor nods "Yes, one win per person. So the victorious team receives eight wins. Simple enough, yes?"


	65. Dodging the Bullet - Part 02

Tsezgerra responds shocked "So that was the plan?"

One of the step in players freak out "I'm against this... If we have to field eight, you need one more!"

Another one freaks out "I'm not fighting that guy!"

One of the others backs away slowly "I'm leaving now..."

Barry interjects "Once the match begins, you can deliberately let yourself be hit-"

One of the five interjects "Screw that!"

Another one responds "Didn't you see that? If he hits us with that ball, we're dead!"

Razor responds "Oh, just so everything is clear, we'll be using a normal ball... but with _Nen_, it's just as strong as the _Nen_ projectile I launched earlier."

The five members look like they are about to run "This is crazy... I'm out of here!"

Another player responds "Sorry, but I don't want to die yet..."

Killua interjects "H-Hold on! We'll think of something real quick."

Gon retorts "We'll do this by ourselves."

We all look over to Gon as he continues "If our lives are on the line, we should only field willing players. Do you have a problem if we only field seven?"

Razor responds "Yes, actually, I can't let you do that... You will have to field eight members. Otherwise, why ask you to recruit fifteen?"

Gon looks sternly at Razor "Saying this to an in-game character is probably pointless, but wasn't Bopobo one of your allies? What did he do to deserve death?"

Razor responds "Burglary-murder and rape-murder. Eleven confirmed counts alone."

Hisoka responds "This is the real world."

Tsezgerra thinks out loud "This place, Greed Island, is located somewhere in the real world. This game takes place in the real world."

Killua, Gon, Biscuit and Goreinu freak out.

_Hold on! Hold on! Then how the hell does this book system work?_

Tsezgerra continues "Revealing that information to a player who believes they're inside a game is a taboo. Bopobo was executed for breaking that taboo. This guy, Razor, is a Game Master, a real human."

Gon responds confused "Game Master?"

I respond "Basically they are the bad asses around these parts. They enforce the rules..."

Tsezgerra continues "Also one of the people who made this game."

Gon freaks out "Huh? Wait, then..."

Gon turns to Razor as Tsezgerra continues "Bopobo and the other pirates are real death row criminals. Now only did he disobey orders; he attempted to instigate an escape. Execution was a fair consequence."

Gon freaks out "This is the real world?"

Hisoka responds firmly "That is correct."

Killua responds "I never noticed."

I scratch my head confused "Same here..."

Biscuit interjects "I hadn't even considered that."

As Razor bounces the ball to catch our attention, we look at him.

Razor continues to bounce the ball as he speaks "Well, it doesn't really matter. Since this island is still isolated from the rest of the world."

Gon interrupts Razor "Wait a sec. If this is the real world, does that mean Ging is here, on Greed Island? Ging?"

Razors face softens after being in shock from hearing his name.

I retort "Hey didn't you say that Ging said he wasn't here?"

Gon responds slightly shocked "Ah..."

Razor interrupts us "Ah... so you must be Gon."

Gon nods "Yeah."

Razors aura flares up as he looks at Gon "I was instructed not to go easy on you by your old man."

Gon freaks out, smiling at Razor in fear.

I muse "Gon, your father must really be trying to get you killed..."

One of the five members yells "I've had enough... I don't wanna die!"

He runs away as another one responds "Count me out! I'm gone!"

The four remaining run out of the room with their tails between their legs as yell sarcastically respond sarcastically "No don't run..."

Goreinu interjects "It's okay, let them leave."

Rodriot turns to Goreinu "But we can't have a match!"

Goreinu retorts "I'll count as two."

Goreinu summons a white gorilla behind him, turning to Razor "You're doing the same thing, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Razor nods "Yeah, that's fine. Now it's eight on eight. I'll explain the rules. The game starts with one outside player and seven inside. The first team to run out of inside players loses. Any player inside the court who's hit by a ball thrown by an opponent is out, and must move outside. However, you may bring one player inside the court again by saying **Back.** And if the ball hits an area outside the court, without any players, the opposing team gets the ball."

Razor exchanges glances between us "Now, the important stuff... The rules regarding hits employ a cushion effect. For example, if I throw the ball and it hits opposing player A, ricochets, and hits opposing player B before hitting the floor, both A and B are out."

I interject "But if player B in that scenario is able to catch the ball, player A is safe, right?"

Razor nods "Exactly."

I responds "It's like normal dodge ball... except we can die!"

Razor grins "But if I throw the ball and it hits opposing player A, ricochets, and hits my teammate, player C before hitting the floor, Only player C is out."

Goreinu interjects "Then if player C catches the ball, does that mean player A is out?"

Razor nods "Indeed."

Gon is about to pass out from information overload, steaming up "Uh..."

Razor asks us "Do you have a question?"

Killua asks Razor "If an outside player hits someone with the ball, is the hit player out?"

Razor nods "Naturally, they're out. But only one player can return to the court using Back."

Razor throws the ball to another _Nen_ creature Razor had summoned with the number 0.

It speaks up "I am Number 0, the ref. Let's have a clean game. We will now begin the game."

We move into our positions as Goreinu places his summon _Nen_ creature on the outside, behind Razor's team. This leaves Goreinu, Hisoka, Biscuit, Gon, Tsezgerra and myself on our side of the field.

Killua stands in the middle with Devil number 6.

Devil number 0, the referee speaks up "Ready... Go!" Devil 0 throws up the ball as Killua jumps up hitting the ball to Goreinu.

Killua looks confused as Razor responds "You can make the first move."

Goreinu looks at Razor "You sound quite confident. Here's a little greeting, then!"

Goreinu throws the ball, knocking out Devil 4.

The ball bounces hitting the floor.

Killua yells excitedly "You got him!"

Goreinu fist pumps "Yes! That's one down!"

Goreinu's gorilla throws the ball back to Goreinu "Good!" Devil 4 moves around to our side. Goreinu continues to smile "Let's keep this up. There!"

Goreinu throws the ball, knocking out Devil 5 as his gorilla catches the ball like last time.

Kess exclaims "Okay, that's two down! Oh, this is easy."

The gorilla throws the ball back to Goreinu.

Razor grins "Okay, all ready to go..." Goreinu responds confused "Huh? What did you say?"

I retort "It means don't get cocky and make your next moves carefully."

Razor responds "I'm prepared to defeat you now."

Goreinu grins "Heh, that's funny."

Goreinu fills the ball with _Nen_.

As his about to throw the ball, he yells "Show us what you've got!"

Goreinu launches the ball at Razor. He catches it with one hand as the group stands there in shock.

I sigh in frustration, yelling at Goreinu "DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO ME! I said don't get cocky!"

Goreinu looks shocked "H-He stopped it with one hand?"

Razor grins "Right, then... Time to launch the counterattack."

Razor fills the ball with purple _Nen_.

He throws the Ball straight at Goreinu.

Goreinu freaks out, yelling "White Goreinu!"

Goreinu switches places with his white gorilla as it gets smacked in the face with its head, getting destroyed.

The ball bounces back as Razor catches it "Nice rebound."

Killua looks slightly shocked "Goreinu's outside the court!"

I nod "His lucky.. If that hit him he would have been dead..."

Razor turns around to face Goreinu "I see... you have the ability to change places with your _Nen_ beasts."

Killua turns around to the referee "Goreinu's _Nen_ beast is the one that's out, right?"

Devil 0 nods "Yes, the exchange was preformed with _Nen_, so it broke no rules. However, Back must be used to bring Goreinu inside the court."

Razor turns back around as his ready to throw the ball "All right, let's move on!"

Razor throws the ball, passing it to Devil 5.

We move around as Devil five passes it to Devil 1, who passes it to Devil 4, who then passes it back to Razor.

They continue to pass it in the same sequence as I close my eyes, using my _Ne_n field to spot where the ball is, seeing as I can't keep up with the ball.

Devil 4 throws it as I open my eyes, turning to Tsezgerra.

Killua and I yell together "Tsezgerra!"

Gon yells "Behind you!"

Tsezgerra gets hit in the back, getting slammed into the floor, knocked almost unconscious.

Killua grabs the ball as he freaks out.

Razor speaks up slightly impressed "He focused his aura in his back, and avoided a lethal blow."

Razor turns to the pirates off the field "Hey, patch him up."

Tsezgerra gets up "I-I'm fine... don't touch me."

Devil 0 responds "If a player is unable to continue playing, they're disqualified. They won't be allowed to play in or outside the court, so keep that in mind."

Tsezgerra sits outside the field as Killua bounces the ball.

Gon speaks up "Hisoka..."

Hisoka responds nonchalantly "Okay, give me the ball."

Killua passes him the ball.

Hisoka catches it, throwing the ball to knock out Devil 3. He uses his bungee gum next, retrieving the ball back instantly.

Hisoka grins "Now, do try to entertain me. Surely this isn't everything you have."

Razor grins chuckling lightly "Very well..."

I hear Kess outside the field yell "Okay, that's three down!"

Rodriot responds "With Back, the other team still has five players!"

I grin lightly thinking "At least with Hisoka's ability we can stay on the offensive for a while."

Killua speaks up to the referee "Question for the ref. Can the last player inside the court use Back at the second he's hit?"

Devil 0 responds "That's not allowed. For a moment, there would be zero players in the court, so the team would lose. But someone outside the court may use Back at the instant that the last player is hit."

Killua nods "Okay."

Killua whispers "Hisoka..."

Hisoka nods without having to hear what Killua has to say "Yes, I understand. We leave him for last."

Hisoka throws the ball straight towards 6 as Biscuit smiles "Nice and Strong!"

Killua smiles "If we're lucky, we can take out six and seven at the same time!" 6 and 7 suddenly merge, creating number 13.

It catches the ball with ease.

I look confused "They can combine?"

Hisoka tries to pull the ball back, failing "You're strong."

Hisoka lets go of his bungee gum, letting go of the ball as Killua yells at the referee "IS THAT ALLOWED?"

I respond "Most likely, seeing as it's an ability revolving _Nen_..."

Devil 0 nods "Indeed it is." Killua retorts "If you're allowed to combine are you allowed to split?"

Devil 0 responds "Yes, but you cannot surpass the maximum number of players on the court."

Razor grins as Devil 13 hands him the ball "Now! It's my turn to attack again."

We step back to the edge of the court as Gon speaks up "Now we have to retake the ball again."

Killua continues "If we're going to stop his ball..."

I nod at the Killua and Gon "Let's do this!"

Killua , Gon and I retort "_Ken_!"

Our aura flows around us, raging peacefully.

Razor looks slightly surprised and impressed "Oh... So you know how to use _Ken_. That means you won't die. However... That assumes you aren't hit in the wrong spot."

Razor loads up the ball with more _Nen_ than last time "Here I come, Gon!"

Razor opens his eyes, glaring at Gon, trying to try freak him out.

Gon gulps retorting "Bring it on!"

Razor launches the ball straight at Gon.

Gon moves his hands to cover his forehead as he changing straight to _Ko_ just as the ball hits him straight in the forehead.

The force of the ball sends Gon flying straight out of his shoes, sending him flying into the wall behind him.

The impact sends the ball straight into the roof above us.

I turn to look at Gon as Killua yells "Gon!"

We run to check up on Gon as Biscuit yells "ARE YOU OK?"

Gon stands up, bleeding from his forehead "I'M JUST FINE!"

Killua frowns, retorting back "The hell you are..."

Gon responds "I used _Ko_ to harden my arms and head, but my legs couldn't take the impact. However..."

Blood drops from Gon's forehead "Next time, I'll catch it!" He smiles soon after, as if he just found a new challenge he wants to overcome.

I turn to Killua "Uh oh... It looks like that time again... Gon wants to get himself killed again!"

Killua retorts "Like your one to talk!" I huff as small noise of complaint, not even attempting to defend myself.


	66. Dodging the Bullet - Part 03

Devil 0 speaks up "Estimating the ball's likely drop point... Play will resume with Team Gon's inside players controlling the ball. But as the ceiling is considered an extension of the floor, Gon is out."

Gon whispers to us "I'm going to use back."

I object "Hold on-"

Gon yells "I'm doing it!"

Killua responds with a frown "He won't listen to us..."

I wack Gon on the back of the head as Gon frowns "What was that for?"

I retort "That's for interrupting me! I was going to say if you're going to use Back, can you at least cover your forehead so blood doesn't get in your eyes!"

Gon stomps off pissed as Biscuit responds "Fine... However! Don't use Back until we're down to two inside players! Got it?"

Gon looks pissed at all of us as Kess and Rodriot cover Gon's forehead with bandages.

The remaining of us take our place back on the field.

Devil 0 yells "Now let's start."

Killua passes the ball to Goreinu as he yells "Gon, get patched up."

Goreinu passes the ball back to Killua "It isn't against the rules to keep passing the ball like this, is it?"

Devil 0 responds "That is okay."

Killua passes it back to Goreinu I think in my head "Wait a sec I have an idea that's crazy enough to work..."

I call Goreinu over "Hey, I have an idea!" Goreinu passes the ball back to Killua as he steps up to the line to hear me "I have an idea to tap number 13 out... it's crazy enough to work."

Goreinu nods "What's the idea?"

I respond "I can issue a command to Devil thirteen, making him stand there frozen solid. However, I don't know how long it lasts. I need you to load that ball which as much _Nen_ as you can spare got it?"

Goreinu nods "In that case..."

Goreinu holds out his hand as Killua passes it back to him.

Goreinu steps away from the field, holding the ball as he moves as far away from the field.

I look confused at him as Killua yells "Hey! Where are you going?"

Goreinu turns around "Change of plans! I'm the type that tends to hold grudges. Time for payback, Razor!"

Goreinu runs straight towards the field, throwing the ball straight at Razor "Take this..."

I retort "Fuck!" I lift up my fingers thinking "Razor will break out the hold instantly I have to use it at the very last second and use possible a fuck ton of more of my aura just to hold that guy..."

Goreinu launches the ball at Razor.

He grins as Razor lifts his hands to grab the ball.

I yell "Command! Stop!"

Razor freezes, caught off guard from my ability.

He gets hit in the face with the ball, grinning "You got me good..."

Razor breaks out of my ability as Goreinu smiles "That's what you get. You're out of there!"

The ball is sent flying out of the field.

As Devil 13 and 2 run to catch the ball, Devil 13 throws Devil 2, straight at the ball, catching it and throwing it back to Devil 13.

Devil 13 throws the ball at Goreinu. He stands there stunned and confused, getting hit in the face, knocking him out instantly.

The ball bounces back to Razor as Killua yells "Goreinu!"

Razor smiles at the passed out player "That was an interesting ability there. You stopped me from moving my body... You should use it wisely and practice some more."

I respond "Ah thanks..."

Razor turns to me "That was your ability?"

I nod "Yeah... shocker I know!"

Razor grins "It's a very interesting ability that you managed to catch me off guard..."

I yell "I said for him to throw it at **thirteen** not **Razor**...!"

Biscuit yells "Hold on! WHAT WAS THAT?"

Razor turns around to Biscuit "There's no rule against passing the ball to an opponent. And you're allowed to hit people in the face here. So his attack was also legal. Had the ball touched the floor, I'd be out."

Kess and Rodriot check out Goreinu "Goreinu's out cold! Even if he comes to, he won't be in any condition to help."

I frown as we back away from Razor, seeing him throw the ball up, catching it constantly.

I begin to pant, sweating as Killua responds "Are you ok?"

"I would be lying if I said yes..." I respond, looking over to Killua "Command uses a lot of my aura. So, if Razor hits me... I'll probably die even if I use _Ko_!"

Razor grins "Well, then..."

Razor runs up to us, throwing the ball straight at me "Shit! I'm dodging this one..."

I twirl out of the way as it makes a sharp turn to someone else "What the...?"

I look in the direction, seeing Hisoka just barely dodge the ball.

Devil 5 catches the ball, throws it back to Hisoka.

He catches it, using his bungee gum to soften the blow barely, sent sliding on his feet across the floor for a few meters.

Hisoka holds the ball as his bleeds from his forehead.

He stands up straight, holding onto the ball as he licks his lips.

Devil 0 yells out "Bisky is out! Move to the outside court."

Kess yells out "Didn't she dodge?"

I look over to Biscuit as she responds "It's my own fault."

I see her dress ripped as Biscuit continues "This means your cloths count as part of your body, right?"

Devil 0 responds "Yes."

I drop to the floor on my knees, panting as Killua runs up to me "What's wrong I thought-"

I hold out my finger to Killua "Hold on for a sec as I catch my breath..."

I slowly calm my breathing "I'm out..." I look up at Killua "And I'm not talking out as in I'm leaving. If I stay one second longer in this match... the next time I'll definitely be dead! I used... and you're going to kill me for this Killua... I probably used 7/8s of my aura to hold Razor... I used 1/16 of my aura just now to dodge that bullet."

I get up, grabbing Killua's hand "I need to stand out for the remainder of this match or I'll be putting your life in danger... as well as my own."

Killua nods "I'm glad to see your finally using that brain of yours."

I chuckle "I have used it in the past..."

Killua hushes me as I kiss him on the cheek.

I hold out my hand "I call out for myself, I'm unfit to continue."

Devil 0 nods "In that case you can join Bisky on the outside of the ring."

Rodriot retorts "Biscuit's out and now Daniel that leaves us doing to two."

I walk outside the ring as Gon calls out "Back!"

Devil 0 responds "Gon has used Back. He may move back inside."

I walk past Gon, high fiving him "Wreck him!"

Gon nods as he makes his way back into the ring.

I sit on the outside to watch the remainder of the match.

Rodriot groans "Can we really trust a kid with this?"

Barry interjects "He's no ordinary kid... he's the only one who's even tried to catch Razor's throw."

Biscuit stops Gon "Are you sure your ok?"

Gon nods "Yeah."

Biscuit speaks firmly "Listen to me. Do not overdo it!"

"Yeah."

Biscuit calls out to Gon "What's one plus one?"

Gon responds "Yeah!"

I yell "Biscuit his in auto pilot mode!"

Biscuit sighs "This is hopeless. Okay! Beat him, even if it kills you!"

Gon responds calmly "Osu!"

Killua checks one final time "You okay?"

Gon smiles casually back "Yep."

Hisoka speaks up "I've discovered something. If the ball travels outside the court, it becomes much less powerful. Without using _Ko_, I only injured a couple of fingers."

Killua retorts "Then if we avoid Razor's throws, we will avoid any significant damage."

Hisoka cracks his fingers back into place "That is correct."

Gon interrupts the pair "That won't be a victory."

Killua freaks out as he looks at Gon "Huh? Don't be stupid... If we can't win no matter what we do, all this is pointless! You'd better cool down, stupid."

Gon retorts back calmly "Aren't you mad?"

Killua looks upset at Gon "HUH?"

Gon whispers something to Killua as he freaks out, looking in my direction, turning back to Gon. G

on speaks up out loud "Right?... I'm really pissed off... I won't settle for some cheap win. We have to utterly destroy him!"

Hisoka passes the ball to Killua "You must have a plan in mind..."

Gon nods "Yeah. I've got this."

Gon points to a spot on the field "Killua, stand over there." Killua moves to the spot as I'm confused at Gon's plan.

Biscuit checks up on me "Hey stupid you ok?"

I frown "No... I get to sit out the match cause of someone's stupidity. Goreinu and mostly myself..."

Gon walks slowly towards Killua as Biscuit speaks up "At least you proved your strength... I got knocked out because of my dress."

I laugh at Biscuit's misfortune "That's true... while I'm out got any tips for me to regain my aura."

Biscuit nods "Practice your _Ten_ and you should be fine after a couple of hours."

I nod, I focusing on my _Ten_ while listening to what's happening.

Gon speaks up "Plant yourself firmly, and hold the ball."

Killua responds "Ok."

I hear Gon yell "First comes rock!"

I feel a massive spike come from Gon as my eyes shoot open "Rock, paper... Rock!"

I look in Killua and Gon's direction, seeing Gon punch the ball out of Killua's hands.

The ball turns, heading straight for Devil 13 sending him flying, knocking him straight outside the ring.

I look at Killua, seeing him move his hands inside his pockets.

This gives me a reason to look at him in concern.

Devil 0 speaks up "Number 13 is out. Catching the ball while touching the area outside is illegal and does not count. Play will resume with team Gon's outside players controlling the ball."

Kess and Barry are screaming nothing but praises as I continue to look at Killua with concern.

Gon yells "Damn it! That wasn't good enough!"

Kess frowns "He looks unhappy..."

I mumble under my breath "His not the only one."

Biscuit throws Killua the ball as he catches it I see him flinch "Okay, let's do it again. Give it to Razor good!"

Gon nods "Yeah."

What Gon does next proceeds to scare me, not because of what his doing, but what his about to do.

He takes a deep breath.

I feel Gon's aura levels change drastically, increasing in size as he activates _Ren_.

I hear Tsezgerra freak out beside me "His aura is immense!"

Biscuit smiles as she speaks up "You may have chosen the wrong sport. He has all the time in the world to build up his power. You might want to dodge this one."

I see Razor intensify his aura as Gon starts to chant "First comes rock!"

The room shakes violently as Gon aura gathers into his fist, intensifying drastically.

I peer slightly to Hisoka after feeling something come from his direction.

I freak from seeing his orgasmic face.

I force myself to look back to Gon, trying to wipe that face from my mind.

_I hope Killua knows what his is doing... _

Killua holds out the ball as Gon continues he yells out "Take this, Razor! Rock! Paper... Rock!"

Gon slams his fist into the ball.

The ball collides with Razor, sending him sliding back from the force of the ball.

He adjusts his body, redirecting the ball forcefully kicking it up into the air as he lands outside the field.

I stare in awe at Razor after seeing that feat being pulled off.

As Razor lands safely on his feet, without suffering any wounds, Gon and I respond together "Amazing..."

Razor grins "You can do more than just dodge or catch the ball. But I doubt that tip will help you."

Kess freaks out nearby "That ball was as strong as Razor's, but it didn't even reach the ceiling."

Rodriot continues "He managed to burn off enough momentum with that receive. Now the ball's directly over him!"

I grin as I see Hisoka grab the ball quickly during mid flight "Bungee gum. Too bad for you. You have to catch the ball, after all."


	67. Dodging the Bullet - Part 04

Devil 0 comments "As dictated by the cushion effect, Razor is out. Step outside."

Razor grins impressed "Back."

Devil 0 yells out to everyone "He remains inside!"

Kess grins, responding excitedly "Both teams have used Back, and it's three-on-two!"

I hear Gon and Killua talk "Gon, are you ok?"

Gon responds slightly puffed "Yeah, but we need one more... I think. I'll put everything into this one."

Killua smiles "All right! This time, end it."

Rodriot interjects "The tables have turned!"

I mutter under my breath "Really...?"

They turn to me as I continue "Think about it Gon can't keep producing punches like that..."

Tsezgerra nods "Our team is on the ropes. Hisoka probably isn't in any shape to throw. I'm betting he can't even hold the ball with his right hand. Gon's attack used an immense amount of aura. He should be starting to feel tired about now."

I nod "I don't think he'll be able to produce another hit like last time..."

Barry interjects "So Killua is the only uninjured player left on the inside?"

I retort "No!... And that's what worries me. His suffered the most damage. I can feel it from here..."

Kess responds confused "What do you mean?"

Tsezgerra explains "When Gon launched his ball, Killua barely used any protective _Nen_ on his hands."

Kess retorts "That's insane. You saw the power of that launch... Like a cannon opening fire!"

Tsezgerra continues "Correct. Essentially, he used his bare hands to form the cannon's barrel. Had Killua used a significant amount of _Nen_ to protect his hands, his aura would have become a barrier against Gon's punch, reducing the power to the ball. In order to avoid weakening the ball, Killua hardly used any aura in his hands. Killua's hands must be in far worse shape than Hisoka's right hand."

I sigh "His hands are demolished... However, I trust Killua's decision..."

_Even if it hurts like hell on the inside..._

I look down at the floor as Tsezgerra calls out "Time out! Ref, I have a question."

I look up at him confused as Devil 0 responds "What is it?"

The referee walks over as Tsezgerra confronts him "Can inside players choose to move to the outside?"

Devil 0 responds "No, that doesn't violate any rules, but you can't return inside."

Tsezgerra calls the others over "Come here!"

I stand beside Tsezgerra to see what he has planned.

Tsezgerra speaks up to Gon "If you come outside, I can hold the ball for you. Killua's hands must be ravaged by now. I doubt he's in any condition to hold the ball for you."

I see Killua look away from me, focusing more on Tsezgerra as it confirms my suspicions.

Tsezgerra continues "I know how to apply a lightning-fast coat of aura in order to protect my hands. I'll hold the ball, and you can take Razor out from here. It's our only way to win."

Killua retorts "We can't do that."

Gon nods "Yeah."

I smile "See they have things covered..."

Tsezgerra objects "Why not? Where's the problem?"

Killua objects "It would be a cop-out."

I wave my hand "See they are awesome. Now, let's get back to the game."

Tsezgerra objects "This isn't the time to worry about t-"

Tsezgerra falls on his knees, coughing as Killua responds "Don't overdo it, pops. You took a pretty big hit. I'm doing fine. I'm not hurting as much as you think."

_I dare you to say that to my face Killua..._

I keep up my smile as Tsezgerra retorts "Then show my your hands."

I frown as Killua responds "I'm alright."

I see Biscuit walk over to Killua, slowly pulls his hand out of his pocket.

I catch a glimpse of Killua's destroyed hands, looking away, destroyed on the inside from the damage his subjected himself to.

Tsezgerra yells "Look!"

I continue to face away from Killua "I rather not!"

Tsezgerra objects "He can't feel anything but pain."

Killua shoves his hand back in his pocket as I look back "I can do this! I can take one more ball. Gon, I can do this!"

I shake my head in frustration "I believe you can Killua..."

Tsezgerra objects "It's impossible! Aren't you going to stop him?"

I turn away frustrated "I made a promise and I won't break it... SURE! I'm possible quite broken on the inside... But I trust Killua's intuition."

Killua smiles "I'm glad..."

Tsezgerra turns to Gon "Gon, help me convince him."

Gon responds firmly "I already knew..."

Killua and I look slightly shocked as Gon continues "I knew Killua's hands were messed up. Tsezgerra-san, I'm sorry, but I won't move outside. I need Killua to hold the ball. He's the only one who could do it!"

I see Killua's face expression change as Gon continues "I would even trust Daniel with this but I rather prefer Killua..."

My face is stuck in permanent neutral zone, unsure on whether it should be smiling or frowning "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or a insult..."

Gon smiles "If Bisky or Hisoka held it, I probably couldn't use my full strength."

I object "I would have no problems using my full strength with Hisoka... Although, I would be traumatised immediately..."

I see Hisoka smile at me, licking his lips as Gon continues "The only reason I can focus wholly on hitting the ball is because Killua's holding it for me."

I see Killua blush from the praise he just received.

He looks down, smiling at the floor "So, got it now, pops?"

Killua pulls his hand out as I cringe "Go get some rest."

Tsezgerra goes to lay down "I understand. I'm counting on you!"

I look at Killua "In that case I'm moving to the outside."

Killua responds "Are you sure?"

I nod "It's not like Razors going to throw the ball at me... or pass it."

Biscuit turns to Hisoka "Give me the ball."

The match starts again as I stand outside the field on Razor's side, watching the ball intently

Biscuit preps herself "Honestly, I'm not too good at throwing!"

Biscuit throws the ball at Razor.

It turns suddenly, knocking out Razor's last team member Devil 2 "Now we're even."

The ball takes out Devil 2, rebounds to go onto our field. Before it can bounce, Devil 2 kicks the ball, making it lands in front of Razor.

Razor smiles as he grabs the ball I grit my teeth "Move onto defence guys."

Killua nods "Gon, we need to regain the ball from Razor first."

Gon grins "Of course. One sec."

I see Gon whisper something to Killua and Hisoka.

Hisoka stands up straight "I understand. That sounds interesting."

Killua thinks out loud "I'm not sure it'll work, though..."

Hisoka grins "Oh... but I would so love to try it."

Gon smiles as he speaks up "Let's give it a shot, Killua."

I see Killua nod "Okay."

Hisoka smiles "Then it's settled."

Hisoka chuckles as I think of a extremely awkward scenario in my head.

I see Killua pout "Man, you always come up with the craziest of ideas."

Gon laughs lightly "I'm counting on you, Killua."

I look at Biscuit, trying to see if she has any idea what the plan is. She shakes her head, just as confused as I am.

Devil 0 calls out "We will resume the match now."

Razor clicks his fingers as all seven Devil's aura returns to him.

Gon comments "Razor's _Nen_ beasts..."

I grit my teeth, thinking. _are returning._

Razor's aura grows as I feel the intensity of his aura from where I'm standing.

Razor forces the aura he withdrew from _Nen_ beasts into the volley ball, smiling at us.

I watch Razor for his next move as he throws the ball unexpectedly into the air as if he plans to slam dunk it.

I peer over to our group that's still in the ring, responding in amusement and shock "I was not expecting that..."

Gon, Killua and Hisoka has moved into a weird receiving position.

Gon stands in front of the three with plans to catch the ball.

Killua is just behind Gon with his back resting against him to be a brace.

As Hisoka is standing in front of Killua and behind Gon, most likely to use his Bungee gum as a cushioning tool, lessening the impact of Razor's blow.

Biscuit responds in shocked "They are literary going to combine!"

Razor slam dunks the ball into the group.

I yell out to Biscuit "What is their plan exactly?"

"Their plan is for Gon to catch the ball. For Hisoka to smother it... And for Killua to provide support!"

The impact of the ball sends them sliding across the floor creating a dust storm.

I call out to Killua concerned as the dust settles, revealing the three of them unharmed.

I yell "Wohoo! take that Razor!" Biscuit yells at the same time as me "They did it!"

The members on our side go crazy.

Killua moves back into position, holding the ball out so Gon can repeat the same process as last time.

I grin, thinking.

_Hold on now that I've gathered enough strength, I can reuse Shadow Command. _

_He'll break out of this like last time, so, I'll use it at the very last second._

Gon aura intensifies to a massive level, shocking the whole group.

I move away from Razor, still keeping out of his sight.

Gon focuses on Razor as he lifts his fist up "Killua, I'm going all-out."

Killua retorts quickly "You'd better! Because if you don't, I'll smack you!"

I chuckle to myself "Killua needs to work on his threatening speeches... then again... his smacks aren't exactly soft..."

Gon preps himself "First comes rock!"

Gon gathers the full strength of his aura in his fist, continuing his chant "Rock, paper... Rock!"

Gon slams his fist into the ball, sending it straight towards Razor.

Razor grits his teeth responding "Come!"

Razor moves his aura in anticipation to receive the ball which give me the best moment to strike. I grin.

_Sorry Razor but game over!_

I hold out my hands "Command! Receive!"

I let the shadow move out, griping Razors arms, and forcing him to receive.

Razor grits his teeth as he receives the ball "What that?"

_Release! _

I watch Razor slide straight out of the ring, sliding a fair distance across the floor.

Razor grits his teeth, squatting out of the ring.

Devil 0 to lift his hand up "Razor, catching the ball while touching the area out of bounds is against the rules. You're out! Which makes Team Gon the winner of this match!"

I fist pump "Yeah! Score one Team Gon!"

I failed to noticed during the time, Gon had passed out.

I run up to Killua as I hold out my hand "Need a hand?"

Killua holds out his hand as he responds "Can you grab my arms instead?"

I chuckle "Sure..."

I grab Killua's arm, holstering him up.

Gon gets up confused "Huh? What happened at the end?"

I turn to Gon "Razor didn't anticipate what I would do... I think he was planning to most likely hit it back or redirect the ball. When he shifted his aura to his arms and hands, I merely forced him to open his hands to catch it instead."

I continue after smiling at Gon "I guess your punch was too much from him to handle..."

I see Hisoka looking at me differently as I freak out.

_Oh God no! He better not be coming after me next..._

Hisoka grins "Oh~ that was a excellent plan."

Killua retorts "Trust Daniel to try steal all the glory..."

I retort back "I just opened his hands Gon takes all the credit, seeing as it was his balls that force Razor out the ring!"

Hisoka smiles "Either way I call this a victory for the team!"

Gon looks confused at Hisoka "That doesn't sound like you at all."

Hisoka is taken back from Gon's comment. Killua laughs as I soon follow.

Razor steps up to us, speaking up "You beat me. As promised, we'll leave the city."

Gon looks confused at Razor's approach "Oh, yeah..."

Killua interjects "That was this game's purpose."

Razor interrupts Killua "But first, I will answer your questions about Ging."

Gon heads off to speak to Razor while I take Killua to Biscuit so she can tend to his wounds.

Killua screams in pain "Ow!"

I retort "Hey Biscuit can you go a little easy on Killua?"

Biscuit retorts "Stop babying him! Honestly... What Killua did was so reckless! Your hands are a total mess."

I muse, smiling slyly at Killua "Oh that means I get to feed Killua... something to knock off my bucket list!"

Killua objects "HEY! You will do no such thing!... I can still hold things!"

Biscuit tightens the bindings, causing Killua to flinch in pain.

Killua turns, looking at Gon, wondering what they are talking about.


	68. The final Card!

After Gon finishes his conversation with Razor, we make our way quickly to the NPC so we can obtain the final card.

The female NPC leads us to the location.

**Time Skip**

She stops in front of a large window "This is the place."

Biscuit responds confused "A window?"

I interject "Technically we are in a tower, overseeing the beach..."

Tsezgerra nods "We can see the shore from here."

I didn't see Goreinu enter as he speaks up "How do we reach the sea God's Grotto from here?"

The NPC points to a block "Push it." Killua nods as he pushes the block in and feels around.

We hear a click as the light house turns on, pointing to a specific spot on the Ocean.

The NPC speaks up "Directly below the point on the surface the light points to. There's a grotto down there. But there isn't any treasure there. I'm sorry I deceived you."

Goreinu looks confused "Really?"

The NPC nods "It's a sacred cavern, so only a few fishermen know the location. All other stories you heard were rumours made up by others. Including the stories of treasure. But Razor and his gang wouldn't believe us."

As Gon looks caught off guard, she continues "Those who make their living on the seas can never defile it. So they said before they were all killed taking the secret with them."

I'm confused "Hold on... Now I'm confused?"

Killua interjects "You get that this a story in a game, right?"

I respond "Really, can't they just implement a skip button?"

The NPC smiles as she sits on the window, still overlooking the sea "I can finally see the ocean again from here. The sunrise... The boats returning with their hauls... The water sparking in many colours. In my mind, this view is the true treasure."

The room explodes in smoke as Gon picks up the card.

I speak up "Patch of Shore... The entrance to an underwater cavern known as the sea God's Grotto. The cavern changes every time you enter. A cheesy story for a extremely hard to obtain card... what a disappointing ending."

Gon objects "Yes! We got Patch of Shore!"

Killua interjects "Let's use clone to make two copies."

Goreinu speaks up "We're fine with taking the copies."

I lift up my hand, motion to the others "This isn't the end of the game yet..."

Tsezgerra nods "Yes, you've earned the right to the original."

Hisoka takes his leave as Gon stops him "Hisoka, you really don't want anything?"

Hisoka turns around ,stopping at the stairs "No, it was quite fun."

Killua speaks up "Why don't you join us?"

I interject "Are you sure you want Hisoka to join us?"

Killua turns to me, making sure his away from Hisoka's eye sight "I'm pretty sure."

Killua winks at me as I catch the signal, showing no emotion "Alright... I trust your judgement."

Hisoka retorts "I'm not interested in collecting cards. Should anything else come up, use Contact to reach me. I'll use Accompany or Magnetic Force to come at once."

Killua has a sudden realisation as I speak softly "How does he know about Magnetic Force... we never spoke about that card."

Killua freaks out "Huh? That liar!"

Gon looks confused at us, changing his focus between Killua and myself "Huh?"

Killua turns to Gon "We haven't used Magnetic Force at all since Hisoka joined, right?"

As Gon looks more confused at Killua, Killua continues "That means he already knew about spell cards before he ran into us!"

Gon takes a step make, completely taken back "Huh!"

Biscuit interrupts us "Killua, there are liars who only lie when there's a reason to, and there are liars who also lie without a reason. You and I are the former. He is the latter."

**Time Skip**

As we leave Soufrabi, Biscuit pouts "You won't get anywhere by fretting over it."

I respond smugly "Which liar am I then?"

Biscuit retorts "Both! You can lie about lying!"

I frown "Wouldn't that mean I was telling the truth?"

Biscuit opens her mouth as Tsezgerra book beeps "Another player has used Contact to reach you."

We hear a voice through Tsezgerra's book "It's been a while. Do you know who this is?"

We all freak out as I grit my teeth.

Tsezgerra responds "Genthru? What do you want?"

Genthru responds calmly "First, I'd like to congratulate you."

Tsezgerra retorts "What are you talking about?"

Genthru laughs "Don't bother playing dumb. I promise to spare your lives. In return, hand over Patch of Shore."

Tsezgerra retorts "Don't be ridiculous!"

Genthru laughs again "Well, I am somewhat interested to see if you can beat us. If you're willing to deal, come alone to Masadora's entrance in one hour. If you don't, we'll take the card by force. You cannot escape us. We have many copies of Accompany."

We all grit our teeth in anger as Genthru drops some names "Asta, Amana, Manhiem, Nick Cue, Souheil, Kazsule... They were all members of your party of fifteen. Isn't that right? Check your binder. They're no longer with us."

Gon checks his Book "This means they're either dead or no longer in the game... GENTHRU!"

Genthru retorts "Who are you?"

Gon responds quickly "Gon Freecss! I'll take you on!"

I retort "You idiot! Why did you have to drop you name like that!"

Genthru responds slightly confused "Gon? So you're one of those four kids. It appears you have Lucky Alexandrite. Once I'm done with Tsezgerra, I'll come for you. Or do you want to give up the card now?"

Gon yells into the book "You come here this instant! I'll fight you! I also have-"

I swiftly chop Gon's neck, knocking him out.

Genthru speaks up "Have what?"

I interject "Has no brains! So don't mind him..."

Killua speaks up "Tsezgerra, can you move somewhere else?"

**Time Skip**

Tsezgerra ends the conversation as he makes his way back to us "That was a close one..."

I nod "One second... let me just wake up Gon."

I smack Gon on a part of his body as he gets up "Patch of the Shore!... huh? What happened? Where's Genthru?"

I turn to Tsezgerra "You may take the conversation again."

Tsezgerra sighs "You kids scare me... Genthru doesn't know your strength. So he believes that we are carrying the original Patch of Shore. They want the original card... they want **our **card. We'll try to buy as much time as possible. Use that time to regain your strength. If you want to beat this game, you'll have no choice but to fight them. And you are the only ones with a chance to win. But, Gon..."

Tsezgerra takes a deep breath, focusing on Gon "Just now, your actions were both selfish and foolish. If they'd accepted your challenge and came, what would have happened to Killua, given his injuries?"

Gon looks down as I interject "I would have grabbed Killua and used an Accompany to move us to Hisoka. I'm pretty sure they have not met Hisoka..."

Killua retorts "Baka! They've met us so they could just use an accompany card to one of us..."

I respond "Right... well I failed at that plan."

Tsezgerra laughs at my stupidity, returning to a serious manner "You endangered not only yourself, but your friends too, by losing control of your emotions!"

Killua turns to me as I frown "I know..."

Gon sighs "I'm sorry."

Tsezgerra continues "Very well. It will all come down to Accompany. If we evade their use of Accompany, we should be able to buy plenty of time. But if too much time passes, they may decide to switch and target you. I estimate we have a one-week limit. Past that, we can't make guarantees."

Killua looks down as I grab his arm, causing him to look in my eyes.

Goreinu interrupts us "I'll go with Tsezgerra. What about you guys? If we're buying you time, that implies we have an alliance."

Tsezgerra interjects "No wait! There is little benefit from an alliance with them. The enemy already knows the eight of us have teamed up. So we won't be able to act as decoys while you take out Genthru. That means leaving the original versions of the last two cards they seek, #2 and #75, with anyone party would be dangerous. So my offer to buy time isn't an alliance. I'm offering a deal."

Gon responds confused "A deal?"

I nod "Yeah you know we give them something and they give us something back in return."

Tsezgerra responds "Three weeks... That's the amount of time we can buy. If we succeed, will you give us #75, Lucky Alexandrite?"

Killua looks as confused from the deal as am I "That doesn't make sense. You just said one week was the limit."

Tsezgerra interjects "That's assuming we stay on the run. If necessary, I can force a stalemate of sorts."

Killua responds calmly "I see. But for #75, we could just tell you how to obtain it."

Tsezgerra interjects "No, we already know how. But Goreinu and the rest of us have few empty slots left. It's no longer reasonable to turn all our cards over to the villagers. Three weeks. That isn't enough time for Killua's hands to heal. And it certainly isn't enough to close the gap between Genthru's abilities and ours."

Killua grins "Which means we should use the time to come up with a plan."

Tsezgerra nods "Exactly. Devise a scenario in which you can defeat Genthru. Identify the required circumstances, and prepare to carry out that plan."

We share glances between each other as Gon speaks up "Got it."

Tsezgerra speaks up " Good... We'll leave to delay Team Genthru now. Keep this in mind, Gon... They've already killed over fifty players in this game. If you want to beat the game, you'll have to fight them."

We nod at Tsezgerra as he leaves the group, leaving just Biscuit, Gon, Killua and I to talk amongst ourselves.

Biscuit speaks firmly to us "Three weeks... That isn't much time."

I sigh "We take what we can get..."

Biscuit nods "Killua, you focus on healing and thinking of a plan to defeat Genthru."

Killua nods "Right."

Biscuit turns to Gon and I "Gon, Daniel, your training with me. Gon, the first necessity is that you be able to avoid his Little Flower."

Gon nods "Osu!"

Biscuit turns to me "Daniel we need to work on your bait and trap. If we can create a trap for Genthru, you could also help in making sure Gon is focused on his goal... to defeat Genthru."

I nod, sighing "So basically I'm the fall to guy... lovely."

Killua sighs "Well unless we come up with a plan... we need to somehow work you in to the fight. Although your strong most of your abilities are decoys with the exception of two, one which you will not use."

I nod "True... But I still have some empty slots in the 7 Deadly sins, which I'm yet to figure out... What type of conditions could I use, and then training them is the pain in the ass..."

Killua nods "I would help you but I have to formulate a plan."

I smile at Killua "I let you know what I come up with. If you can work it into your plan, don't hesitate to notify me."

Training begins for the next few days as Killua and I, watch Biscuit and Gon have a sparring match.

I peer over to Killua, seeing him focused on his hands, looking rather glum.

I sigh "What's the matter Killua?"

Killua sighs "I just wish I could do more than what I'm doing right now..."

I respond "You wanna massage my back?"

Killua glares at me as I smile "Come on Killua I'm trying to cheer you up... it's a failed attempt. But at least it's an attempt."

Killua sighs as he looks away.

I frown, sneaking up behind him, lifting him up to sit him in-between my legs.

Killua growls "Hey what you doing?"

"Trying to make love to you in front of Biscuit and Gon."

Killua freaks as I continue "It's a lame joke!"

Killua responds with a slight blush "I can feel it through my pants... So, it sounded like a real possibility..."

I freak out, using one hand to scratch the back of my head "Well... ah... I've got nothing."

Killua chuckles at my poor excuse.

Even though Killua smiles for a short time, I smile at the achievement "I made you smile!"

I kiss him on the check, continuing on "Killua you've got the hardest job out of all of us... Creating a plan that revolves around all our abilities. I trust your ability to come up with a plan that we can pull off and win."

Killua smiles slightly as I quickly kiss his cheek again "I love seeing you happy! It makes me happy."

Killua smiles widely as I continue "It also makes you look sexy and cute at the same time."

Killua turns to me as I quickly rob is lips, only to have him quickly turn away in embarrassment.


	69. Training for the Final Battle

Right at the bottom I have included an up-to-date ability profile of abilities he can or is going to use. Not all of them are mastered only a select few. Some of the abilities will be used later down the track or re-learned.

* * *

><p>Biscuit ends her training with Gon "Okay, let's take a ten-minute break. Next we'll start <em>Emitter<em> training."

Gon nods "Osu!"

Biscuit turns to Killua and I, yelling out to me "Hey lover boy!"

I ignore her as she continues to yells out again "I said Lover Boy! Daniel-Chan!"

I retort "Don't call me Lover Boy! I have a name Biscuit-kun! It's Daniel and please don't add Chan... I'm not cute!"

Killua retorts "I object that comment I think your cute..."

Biscuit looks at me "Aren't you going to tell Killua off?"

I shake my head "His an acceptation! So he gets to call me cute..."

Biscuit looks at me pissed "Fine then can you at least put Killua down?"

I object "Nope!"

Biscuit sighs "At least listen because this concerns you as well."

I nod "Ok."

Biscuit goes into a hand stand, balancing her body on one hand "_Emitter_ training, level two. Elevation! You must maintain this stance, while staying perfectly still, and only by releasing aura."

Biscuit floats up into the air for a few feet after releasing some _Nen_.

She jumps back down, landing gracefully on the floor "If you can elevate around at least that high, you pass."

I muse "Around... give or take 10 feet."

Gon gets pumped "Okay!"

He makes his first attempt, floating up around 5 centimetres into the air.

Gon gets furious and keeps going at it, determined to beat this level of training.

I chuckle as Killua speaks up "That training is a lot harder, given that's only a level higher."

Biscuit turns to us "Naturally... Because this is a really level-five training."

Killua and I freak out "Level five?"

Killua continues "Are you sure you should skip levels like that?"

Biscuit sighs as she turns away "Well, it's a gamble. If it doesn't work, we'll have wasted the three weeks we were given. If we followed the proper sequence, he could reach level three easily. But that won't do him any good in actual combat. He needs an _Emitter_ attack that can push an opponent back several meters with a direct hit. It must be strong for him to use it as a weapon."

Killua responds "So you jumped to Level five... but even if he clears the training, the ability to send enemies flying isn't a decisively lethal weapon."

I nod, snuggling into Killua "I think I know where Biscuit is headed... decoy, correct?"

Biscuit nods without turning around "Exactly right. It's only meant to give him more options."

Biscuit turns around "So have you made any progress on a plan? Or are you going to make out with Daniel for the next few weeks?"

I frown at Biscuit as Killua interjects "I can't do anything yet. First, can you tell me what your power is? My job will be easier with that information."

Biscuit lifts a fingers as her aura extends, creating a young female.

I muse in disappointment "If your ability is to make cute girls we're screwed!"

Biscuit glares at me "No! I'll introduce you to my power. Magical Esthetician Cookie-Chan. She specializes in providing massages of pure pleasure. She'll burn off excess fat and guide both your body and your soul to paradise. When her aura, transformed into special lotion, is applied to the skin, it makes your skin look younger. She can also use acupressure massage to cleanse your body internally. Constipation, stiff shoulders, chills... any anomaly you have will vanish!"

Killua and I blink in utter confusion.

Killua coughs, regaining his composure "That's it?"

Biscuit interjects "Of course not! She can also do chiropractic massages, meditative massages, rolling massages... And there's still much more!"

I respond "Killua... it's official... we're screwed!"

Killua blinks as he gets up to yell out Biscuit "ARE YOU AN IDIOT? THAT'S TOTALLY WORTHLESS!"

Biscuit retorts back "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THAT'S THE MOST USEFUL POWER IN THE WORLD!"

I retort back "For what? Combating old age! We're here to fight people not old age!"

Killua nods "That is why you're just a stupid old hag!" Biscuit retorts back "I dare you to say that again!"

I chuckle lightly as Biscuit and Killua continue to bicker until they turn to me "What you laughing about?"

I blink in confusion, from hearing them in sync with each other.

I frown "I'm laughing at you two wasting time on fighting over a completely useless ability."

Biscuit retorts "It's not useless! Why don't you join Gon in training!"

Killua scrunches his hair in frustration "Ok change of plans! Daniel go do some training or something. I have to find a way to work around Biscuits useless ability!"

I frown "Ok, Killua! I'll leave you to it."

Killua puts his hand up to protest as I interject "No don't bother!... I would be just as upset if I found one of our key players ability is to fight aging..."

Killua sighs "Sorry..."

I smile "Don't apologise! I trust you can figure a way out of this mess."

Killua nods "Now... what are we going to do now?"

I leave Killua to think of a plan as I train by Gon's side.

**11 days into training - 10 days left**

Gon and I struggle to keep training. I'm slightly being ahead of Gon, but otherwise only getting half way before falling back down.

Gon falls over, collapsing on the floor as I jump up, still ready to keep training.

Gon sighs "It's not working..."

I frown "Just remember Biscuit's explanation!"

I cough trying to pull off my best impression of Biscuit "While training, see yourself firing a water pistol. You build up aura within your body, then shoot it from your palm! The greater your power, the stronger the aura you fire."

I lift a finger as I continue "You want to release all the aura you've kept closed up inside. The total amount of refined aura you apply to the attack, and the speed, power, and timing you apply to the release... You need all of those elements to land the attack you'll require."

Gon gets up scrunching his hair "It's too hard! I just don't get how you push the aura in your body out of your hand..."

I hear Killua laugh from behind me.

I turn around to see Biscuit pissed "I do not sound like that!"

I wave Gon off "Just continue to do your thing while I get scolded by Biscuit!"

I run up to Killua and Biscuit "So what did I miss?"

Killua interjects "Just Gon's progression... doesn't look like his made any progress for ten days."

Killua turns to Biscuit "I think you should have let Gon start from level two."

I nod "I think that would help Gon immensely..."

Biscuit interjects "We still have ten more days..."

We make our way away from Gon.

Killua objects "Only if Tsezgerra can deliver. In hindsight, it wasn't a very good deal."

I shake my head "While I would agree to an extent. Three weeks is better than one." Killua interjects calmly "If we give Team Tsezgerra Lucky Alexandrite, They'll only be missing two cards. We still need over thirty..."

Biscuit retorts "We can just take them from Genthru by force."

I object "Gon would never allow it..."

Killua nods "We still have to figure out how to defeat Genthru first."

Biscuit waves her hand "That's true."

Biscuit stops as she points out a rock "So is this big enough?" Killua nods as I look at a rock that possible could span for 1 kilometre. Killua nods "Yeah."

I turn to Killua speaking of plans "I have idea's for the last 3 deadly sins but I could only train one of them to a reasonable level..."

Killua nods "Some good news. Lay it on me."

I nod "Gluttony could be designed to steal away someone's aura."

Killua thinks "That could be a great idea..."

I sigh "I just have no idea how to pull it off..."

Biscuit thinks out loud "I think I know how you could pull it off. However, it depends on what you want to do with the aura afterwards..."

"To take it for myself."

"To difficult! Next!"

Killua sighs "Alright what else?"

I respond "Wrath bolster my attack at the cost of defence. So a reverse of sloth, and a lot less demanding from Pride..."

Biscuit responds "That could be a lot easier. I could even help you."

Killua sighs "But we have Gon for that... that's why his even training in the first place! What's your last idea?"

I respond "Envy basically copy cat someone else kind of like the copy card. It's a fake but it passes off for the real thing."

Killua smiles "That actually might work in our favour..."

Biscuit muses over the idea "It sound plausible and being a _manipulator_, transmutation or even enhancement type category... Let's hear your ideas first on how you could pull that off."

I nod "Basically another decoy nothing new there. The ability will be designed to replicate someone's voice, personality and looks."

Killua nods "That sound quiet good what else?"

I continue "I thought of the best conditions to pull them off. One, I have to know them personally or even met them. Two, the person that's being copied must be alive and three, I must steal some of their aura by touching them through skin contact."

Killua smiles "That doesn't sound too difficult..."

Biscuit nods "Very do-able Nathaniel did it all the time... He even..."

Biscuit cuts herself off as I look confused at Biscuit "What did he do?"

Biscuit responds "It's better if you don't know... actually the more I think about it, it sounds something like Vastorie would do..."

I nod "I think it would probably be better if I didn't hear it..."

**16 days into training - 5 days left**

I stand by Killua's side as he speaks to Biscuit "Don't you have any advice that could help him break through?"

Biscuit turns "Ok which one of you spoke?"

I point to Killua "The real Killua."

Biscuit sighs "I should have realised you voice is a dead giveaway."

I sigh "Well at least I got the looks..."

Killua pouts "No funny ideas!"

"I could never replace you..." I frown as Killua objects next "And it would feel weird sleeping with myself."

Biscuit chuckles "You really got Killua's looks perfectly you even got the little dimple on his chin."

Killua quickly checks my face as Biscuit laughs "Are you really that self conscious about your skin? Regardless back to the old topic about Gon. The sensation of aura flowing through the body is different for everyone. So, if I was to give him advice from my own perception and he makes an incorrect assumption, it could end up hurting more than helping."

My form shifts back as press the button sighing. Biscuit responds "How long?"

I answer Biscuit "Four minutes and 42 seconds."

Biscuit smiles "It's improving..."

I frown "I know but I need to be able to pull it off for at least 10 minutes if it's going to be of any use... and now I have to wait another day just to practice it."

Biscuit turns to me "You need to make sure the voice is also exactly the same, as for personality you just have pretend to be someone else. For the voice might I suggest Level 3 Manipulation training..."

I look at Biscuit "What's that?"

Biscuit responds "**Aura focusing**. Basically you focus your aura on one spot of your body to change it drastically. In this case, focus it on your voice box to alter your sound waves, and to change it to a different level."

I frown "That sounds easier said than done..."

Biscuit sighs "Like this..." Biscuit uses _Gyo_ to focus around her voice box, increasing her pitch "Like so. You can increase the pitch and even the volume, or decrease it."

I nod "That actually it is easy after seeing it done..."

I repeat the process, speaking up "How's this sound..."

Biscuit responds shocked "You actually got it pretty dam close..."

Killua frowns "I do not sound like that..."

Biscuit retorts "That why I said close and not exactly the same."

Killua sighs "This is a waste of time... for Gon!"

Killua walks towards Gon "Gon... Time's up. Your training's over."

Gon frowns, getting up as he pouts "We still have five days!"

Killua places his hands on his sides "Change of plans. I came up with a plan for defeating them."

Gon fights back "But... But... Uh, well... I think I've almost got it. Maybe..."

Killua responds calmly "No, it isn't happening. And I can't use an unreliable technique in my plan... Give up."

Gon drops his head in defeat as I sigh "Gon, you're as convincing as a brick wall. What's the plan Killua?"

Killua lifts his hand, pointing to Biscuit "So the plan is..."

Biscuit smiles "To use this."

I grab the card from Biscuit, holding it up to my face "A giant rock... sounds heavy duty."

Gon looks confused "Huh?"

Killua smiles "You'll have to learn this the hard way. Until you get it down to perfection."

* * *

><p>Ok so here is an updated list of abilities for Daniel. *Ahem*<p>

**Nen:**

**Manipulator**

**Shadow Bonds (Shadow Master)**

**Shadow Conjure**

Using his shadows, he fuses his aura, creating an object. Merging the object with surrounding shadows makes it terrifying weapon. So far he can only use static shadows (Rocks, walls, etc)  
>So far he can only create three objects:<p>

**Scythe -** A large scythe made out of shadows, it looks like a plain farmers tool. When merged with shadows from static objects, it becomes a fearsome weapon.

**Spear -** A simple spear used for piecing. Merging with shadows from static objects makes it a multi-tipped spear that is harder to block or dodge.

**Mask -** A terrifying mask which can be used to activate his specialist abilities.

**Shadow Control**

Although this isn't his specialty, he can issue other peoples bodies small commands. Sit, silence, turn around, etc.

To do this, he must merge his shadow with theirs, and it requires a fairly decent amount to activated it and a massive ability to keep it running.

**Specialist**

**Seven Deadly Sin**

A seven layered ability that requires a decent amount of aura to activate. All abilities requires him to utilize 90% of his total aura to activate it. The more he has stored, the more powerful it is.

After deactivating the ability he loses 90% of his remaining aura bringing him to complete exhaustion.

Once one ability is use he cannot use any of the abilities for another 24 hours.

**Level 7 - Lust**

Creates a small shield around a target, protecting them from all incoming attacks.  
>While this is active he is in Zetsu, unable to protect himself from any incoming attacks. If he is taken out, the ability becomes forfeit. Total time is 30 mins (2 hours when an adult.)<p>

**Level 6 - Gluttony**

Daniel demands a named person in the vicinity.

The person aura is sucked out completely, regenerating the users aura levels. However, the aura cannot exceed his maximum levels.

E.G. Daniel has a power level of 1000 and the traget has a power level of 2000. Daniel has currently 200 remaining while the target has 1200 remaining.

When used, the target has 0 remaining while Daniel has 1000.

Gluttony has a one use upon activation so choose wisely.

**Level 5 - Greed**

Creates a small field of multiple weapons, randomly generated. Around 5 - 15 weapons are created depending on the size of the weapons. Out of the weapons created 1 - 2 of them are actually strong enough to use a weapon. Each blade can only be touched by him.

If someone else touches it they burn as if it was made out of acid, eating away at the person's aura. Once a weapon is broken, he loses half the aura while the other half fortifies the remaining weapons.

**Level 4 - Sloth**

God mode. Once the ability is activated his immortal until deactivated. At the same time he cannot hurt anyone, and is slowed down to a walking tank. The ability cannot be used as an escape tool and is designed for more decoy. The total activation time is a maximum of 10 minutes (1 hour when his an adult).

**Level 3 - Wrath**

Daniel's aura is split to his hands and feet, allowing to dish out more damage, at the cost of his defence.

He can block using his hands and feet. However, if any other body part is hit, he suffers full damage.

**Level 2 - Envy**

Daniel is able to completely copy one person's personality, voice and looks.

The ability is designed for under cover sabotage and two requirements must be fulfilled.

One, Daniel has to know them personally (Met them).

Two, the person that's being copied must be alive.

Three, Daniel must steal some of their aura by touching them through skin contact.

The copied person's Nen abilities or knowledge can't be copied. Also no attacks can be used wile this ability is active.

**Level 1 - Pride (Last Resort)**

Daniel commits suicide, releasing his aura like a giant bomb.


	70. It's Time to Duel! - Part 1

Over the next few days, Killua becomes more concerned, which ends up distracting me "Today is the tenth day."

I sigh "What's happened now?"

Killua turns to me "Team Tsezgerra has been offline for 10 days."

I look at Killua as Biscuit interjects "If they don't return, their data will be erased."

Killua stands up "Well, I guess we have to wait for Goreinu to contact us."

I respond calmly "At least they got over the time limit 26 days in."

Gon yells out disrupting our conversation "Yes! I got it!"

Gon turns around "Look, I've got this down pat... Why are there two Killuas?"

I facepalm "How could you not notice until!"

Gon looks confused at me "Killua do you have a twin? You look identical and sound the same... you just speak different."

Killua retorts "Haven't you noticed for the past few days that Daniel's been missing?"

Gon freaks out in response "What?! Why didn't you go search for him?! Are you breaking up? Or did something happen to him...?"

I frown, looking over to Killua "Don't confuse Gon! We don't want him steaming up again from information overload."

Gon blinks "Eh?"

I sigh "Look... Gon, I'm Daniel!"

Gon objects "No you're not! You're Killua!"

I frown "Well at least I know I can fool Gon with this..."

The ability ends as I press the button "Yes! 12 minutes!"

I flick off the shadow mask, smiling at Killua "Now that the voice was synced perfectly. All I need to do is tap someone. And then I can fool anyone with this ability."

Killua interjects "Once per day for 10 minutes..."

"12 minutes!" I recorrect Killua as Gon freaks out "When did Daniel get here?"

I drop my head in disappointment as Killua sighs "Anyways! How did it go?"

Gon smiles, forgetting about the whole ordeal "Can I concentrate on _Emitter_ training now?"

Biscuit objects "No!"

Killua responds firmly "You might have it down, but you're still off by a tenth of a second."

Biscuit continues "Your goal is to be within a hundredth of a second. Now start!"

Gon pouts "Man..."

We hear a chime "Another player has used Contact to reach you."

I respond "Uh oh!"

Gon runs up to us as we hear the person speak "It's Goreinu."

I smile "Speaking of the devil!"

Goreinu responds confused "What?"

I frail my hand around at Killua "Nothing! Go ahead, what's shaking?"

Goreinu continues, even more confused than before "O...K... Anyways, sorry to keep you waiting."

Killua speaks up "What's going on?"

Goreinu responds "Do you realise it'll soon have been 240 hours since Tsezgerra's team exited the game?"

Killua nods at the book "Yeah."

Goreinu continues "I can tell you now they won't be returning."

"Why not?"

"Genthru's team is camping the starting point. We decided beforehand that they wouldn't return to the game until I sent an all clear signal."

Biscuit responds "I understand. But their card data will disappear."

Goreinu objects "I'm holding on to all the valuable cards."

Killua responds confused "Doesn't that betray that they have other allies? They'll notice if none of the four have any important cards!"

Goreinu responds "They have Fake cards..."

I look confused at the book "Fake?"

"Yeah, we switched about thirty of their ninety-six cards with fakes. I'm the one actually holding the ninety-six cards. For such a cautious man, this is the biggest gamble of Tsezgerra's life. So I want to make sure it pays off. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to help you face Genthru's crew."

Killua smiles after hearing the good news "Understood. When do you want us to give you the card?"

Goreinu responds "I'll wait until you've defeated Genthru. Good luck."

We nod at each other "Let's get this party started."

Goreinu freaks out "They are on the move! Where are you right now?"

"Near Soufrabi." Killua muses.

Goreinu objects "They are heading towards Masadora. Once they're prepared, they'll come for you. Are you ready?"

I respond "Oh oh... they're goes that fraction of the plan don't worry we can make minor adjustments."

Killua nods "Absolutely. We have you guys to thank also."

Biscuit yells out "Gon! Did you let our conversation distract you and lose track?"

Gon looks at the stop watch. He smiles showing us the time on the watch.

Someone moves to our location as we tense slightly.

Killua yells out to them "What do you want?"

Genthru adjusts his glasses "Don't be so hostile. We're here to propose a deal."

I glare at them "What kind of deal?"

Killua retorts over the top of me "We aren't interested!"

Genthru smiles "It's not a bad deal. We have a good idea that Tsezgerra approved."

Killua responds calmly "What is it?"

Genthru retorts lightly "Interested now?"

Genthru takes a step forward as I yell "Keep your distance! And talk from where you are!"

Genthru smiles cunningly "It's quite simple. We'll beat the game on everyone's behalf, then everyone returns to the real world. And we'll split Battera's reward."

Killua yells out "I find that hard to believe."

Genthru responds "We've had a change of heart. And Tsezgerra has already left the game."

I interject "That doesn't prove a single thing... for all we know he might have not hsvr agreed to your offer."

Genthru adjusts his glasses, lookinf over us "You have a valid point. Then, what now? Do you want to die?"

Gon gulps as Genthru glares at us "Stop whining, and hand over your cards! Otherwise, we'll slaughter you!"

We back away quickly from them as Killua yells "You've revealed your true colours."

We each summon our book as Gon calls out "Accompany on! To Soufrabi!"

From there we bolt off, running away as they jump to us again. We change locations again, another two times. Going from Bunzen to Antokiba next.

As I pull out the next Accompany Card, Killua speaks to the rest of the group "Stick to the plan."

We each nod at each other as Genthru jumps to us.

"Return on! To Masadora!"

As soon as we jump we hide in the bushes using _Zetsu_.

The guy with dark blue hair looks around for us "They're not here."

The orange hair man looks around "Are they hiding and concealing their presences?"

Genthru objects "Check the store. We don't want to let them to buy any spell cards."

As soon as they bolt off we run further into the forest.

I kiss Killua "Ok let's put this plan in motion."

Killua nods "Alright Keep _Zetsu_ on at all times you're going to be a key player in Gon's fight."

"I wish I could help you but as soon as Genthru is down, I'll join up with you."

I bolt away from the group, keeping close by, hidden in the trees.

Genthru does as we predicted, targeting Gon.

As soon as they jump, the group turns around running.

Genthru follows them as I keep to the shadows, tailing them and making sure to keep a close eye on Genthru as he speaks up "Don't lose sight of them! We're out of Accompany cards!"

The orange hair guy looks confused "Where's the fourth one?"

Genthru retorts "Don't worry about him! He probably got sacred and ran off."

I watch the three of them trap Gon, Killua and Biscuit. Genthru speaks up firmly "Now why don't you give up, and hand over your cards?"

I watch what Killua has planned as Gon retorts "No way! We'll never let you have them! If we have to hand over our cards, we'd rather fight!"

Killua objects "Wait, Gon! Damn..."

Killua turns quickly to Biscuit "Bisky, you run for it!"

Biscuit acts scared "B-But..."

Killua growls at her "Just run!"

Killua bolts away as the orange hair man bolts after Killua "Wait!"

Biscuit runs away, with the dark blue hair man chasing after her "Hey, you aren't getting away."

This leaves Gon, Genthru and myself alone.

_Killua come back alive... I know you can do it. Your strong!_

Genthru jumps to attack Gon "You're up against me!"

Gon slaps away Genthru's hand as he responds pissed "You know that I'm the Bomber?"

Gon responds "I heard it from Tsezgerra."

Genthru adjust his glasses "And who told you how my power works?"

I freak out.

_Oh shit Gon's got caught out!_

Genthru looks up at Gon "There aren't too many people who know about my power and are still alive."

Gon summons his book "Book! I don't like people just taking cards from other players! So let's make a deal. Whoever surrenders first has to give up all his cards."

I laugh in my mind "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Genthru stands up straight "You seem to have the wrong idea. You're in no position to make demands."

Gon retorts "This is your last chance to make a deal. Otherwise, you're nothing more than a thief. I'd rather die than hand over my cards to a thief! You can kill me, but I still won't take out my binder!"

I think in my mind "You do realise you contradicted yourself... you already have your book out."

Genthru laughs "You're insane. And I don't mean my kind of insane. Very well. You have a deal."

I smile "The baits taken and this match is already done and dusted."

Genthru smiles widely "I'm holding one hundred and thirty-one cards. I have ninety-seven of the restricted slot cards." Gon retorts "I have one hundred and two cards. And seventy-one of the restricted slot cards. Book."

Gon removes his book from play as Genthru continues "You have #2 and #75, correct?" Gon nods "Yeah."

Genthru removes his book "Book. That's all I need."

I watch Gon stay on offensive, attacking Genthru on any chance he can get, avoiding any of Genthru's attacks.

Genthru lands a punch on Gon cheek as Genthru speaks up "You still haven't answered my question. Who told you about my power? Well, it isn't important now..."

Genthru makes his way over to Gon "My point is that I don't need my ability to deal with you."

Gon gets up, moving into combat stance as Genthru smiles "Looks like you need a little more pain!"

Genthru lands a flurry of attacks on Gon, sending him flying into a tree as I think "Gon... I hope you know what you're doing..."

I continue to watch the one sided fight between Gon and Genthru.

As Gon loses, I think.

_This isn't going to well..._

Genthru shakes his head in disappointment "Why won't you accept your fate? You can't beat me."

Gon yells back "No way. I... I haven't lost yet!"

Genthru stares at Gon "I take back what I said. You are strong... I will show you my power."

I grin, smiling.

_Way to go Gon! _

Genthru attacks Gon as I see an explosion.

Gon jumps back with minor damage to his arm.

Genthru jumps in again as he tries to grasp Gon.

Genthru manages to grab an arm, throwing a punch straight into Gon's gut.

Genthru grins "What's the matter? That was just a body blow. If you focus your aura where I grab you, you leave yourself open everywhere else. It's futile... In fact, you're only making it harder on yourself."

Gon get's up smiling as Genthru yells "You won't be smiling much longer!"

They keep exchanging blows, as I begin to notice Gon has improved. His receiving less damage from before. My mind begins to wander.

_I wonder how Killua's doing?_

Gon bolts further into the forest as I give chase. They end up in an open field as a freak out "Fuck nowhere to hide now. I'll have to keep a large distance and watch from afar."

Genthru stands up straight "So that's it. You knew from my _Gyo_. Cunning."

I chuckle "I remember that conversation from Biscuit."

**5 days prior**

Gon speaks up "Hey, Bisky... How does Genthru avoid being burned by his own bombs?" Biscuit smiles "That's quite simple. He shrouds his hand in aura that's stronger than the explosion." Gon responds "Oh... I get it."

I watch Killua, seeing him smile as he trains with his yo-yos.

_Killua. Why does that smile always make me melt?_

I shake my head, trying to calm down my flustered face as Biscuit continues the conversation "It's a technique that requires a large aura reserve. This is a good opportunity. But now, you should be able to tell."

Biscuit tests Gon's arm "Excellent reaction! You've almost perfected _Gyo_. One more time, then." Biscuit does another attempt as Gon slightly confused "Huh?"

Biscuit responds "Could you tell the difference?"

Gon nods "Yeah, you used less aura the second time."

Biscuit smiles "Okay, you pass. You'll have an easier time with him if you can tell the difference."

Killua looks over to Biscuit confused look as I pounce him catching him off guard.

I sneak in a kiss, letting go of Killua soon after as he blushes from the conttanct.

Biscuit frowns as she continues "Anyways... When Genthru prepares Little flower, he will shroud his hand with _Gyo_. If he's just faking and planning to attack you somewhere else, he probably won't use _Gyo_. If you can tell if his hand is covered with _Gyo_ when he grabs you, it'll be simpler for you to know which attack you should block."


	71. It's Time to Duel! - Part 2

**Guest 109** so let me get this straight you want me to pull a Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Aka Chiaki, Yoshiyuki and Yuu three way handicap standoff. In other words

Daniel is dating and in love with Killua.

Killua is in love with Daniel.

Gon is trying to gain Killua's love, issuing a war on Daniel to fight for Killua's love.

While all this is happening, Killua has no idea about this. And Gon and Daniel, have to keep a straight face in front of Killua, acting like the best of buddies.

So ultimately. You want Daniel, the over possessive guy that nearly killed two people that tried to either hurt or kill Killua.

To have a love war standoff with Gon...

Also take into consideration Gon is far from naive. His actually smart.

Alright, granted he can be naive in certain parts. Though early on in Chimera Arc he mentions that thing he used to do on whale island... If you know what I'm talking about.

This is going to be hard. The idea is simple enough, but hard to do Gon's parts because Gon is simple and direct while Daniel is cunning and a planner...

But I will do it none of the less!

Also for some reason what you said about Gon, the first thing that popped into my head is **Mulan - Be a man**, the parody version by **Team Four Star**.

* * *

><p>I focus back on the fight with Genthru as he engulfs both of his hands with aura "Let me repeat myself. The shallow strategy you're using will backfire. If caught by Little Flower when you aren't using enough aura to defend, a hit to the face will blow off your eyes, nose and mouth with no hope of repair."<p>

I'm suddenly hit with a realisation "His getting serious now... be on your guard Gon!"

Genthru grins widely "A hit to the arms or legs will incinerate skin, severely damaging any nerves or muscle. You'll have no fingers or toes left. It's not possible for you to use _Gyo_ to guard against every attack that uses _Gyo_. Now what? I'm not interested in continuing this fight. Fighting you has made me see something... you have talent and a promising future. And many other chances. Don't think it's meaningless to throw all that away just for your pride."

I see Gon's posture change as I freak "NO! NO! NO! Don't let your stupidity get in the way! Don't test your strength."

I see Gon exchange glances with me quickly, he begs me to not interfere with the fight using his eyes "If you seriously mean that, you should surrender, Genthru!"

Genthru sighs "A shame... Let me show you that there are some things worse than death." Genthru makes his way over to Gon slowly "I'll blow up both of your arms. Use _Gyo_ to protect the one you want to keep. After that, I'll blow up your remaining arm and left leg. Use _Gyo_ to protect the one you want to keep. And so on... until you're out of limbs."

Gon retorts "Go ahead and try!"

I frown "That's it sorry Killua change of plans!"

I jump out the trees, rushing towards Genthru while in _Zetsu_.

_Don't fail me now throwing arm..._

Genthru smiles "Very well."

I remove the mask, _manipulating_ my shadows into a spear.

Genthru turns in surprise "Now that's where have you been hiding..." He moves on, grabbing both of Gon's arms, holding onto them as he smiles "Well it's too late. Take this!"

I grit my teeth just a few feet to go and I can make it.

I throw the spear, missing Genthru by a mile "FUCK!"

Genthru remains unfazed my scream, using his ability to explode both arms.

I yell out "No! Gon you should have stuck to the plan!"

Gon kicks Genthru in the chin, retorting back "No! I'll do it my way!"

As Genthru is forced to look up in shock, Gon prepares his next attack "First comes rock!"

_Damn it!... Release Shadows!_

The spear disappears as Gon continues his chant, leaving Genthru to still panic "Rock... Paper... Rock!"

_It's over Genthru!_

Gon suddenly stops during mid attack. I look over to him worried "What happened?"

I stand there in shock, realising Gon's hands had been destroyed.

His left hand is completely destroyed while his right hand is partially destroyed "You sacrificed both hands...!"

Gon stands there in terrible pain, swaying side to side.

Gon speaks softly "I'm done..."

As Genthru stands up, he wipes the blood from his face while Gon continues "I'm done being selfish... Time to get serious! Let's do this, Genthru! Daniel!"

I nod, taking a step back "Take the floor!"

Gon nods "Book!"

Gon grabs a card from his book "This is your last chance to surrender. Once I use this, you could end up dead."

Genthru laughs "You're clearly bluffing!"

Genthru focuses after a short pause "Book. Obviously, you're never going to surrender. Take them."

Gon puts down his hand as he makes his way towards Genthru.

Genthru speaks too calmly for my liking "I have one request."

Gon responds "What is it? Could you leave me this card?" he points at a card as Gon checks it out. As Gon leans in, Genthru punches Gon in the throat.

"You stupid idiot! There's two of us! Or did you forget about me." I yell aggressively as the card transforms into a large bottle of oil.

Gon smashes it, sending the contents flying towards Genthru.

I dodge the contents, not wanting to get drenched in it as well.

I grin "It's over! Genthru! Do you know what your covered in from head to toe?"

Genthru chuckles, thinking his won "Oh, so this is gasoline... Very clever. True, I cannot use Little Flower now... However, I have another ability, Countdown. The ability that lets me set a bomb when I touch someone and say **Bomber**. The bomb can only be disarmed by touching me and saying, **I caught the Bomber.** This one is ten times stronger than Little Flower. You won't be able to block it with Nen. All activation requirements have been met."

As Genthru walks towards Gon, I yell "I won't let you do it!"

I try to summon my scythe, having it fail to manifest completely.

_Shit! Am I to weak to summon it..._

He continues to walk "A few words won't stop me. If I touch Gon and say, **Bomber**, the countdown will begin. Try to run away... If you still have the strength."

I grab a random card, speaking up calmly "One more step towards Gon and you'll light up like a Christmas tree!"

Genthru turns to me, leaving Gon to do his own thing.

Genthru retorts "Really now?... What's stopping me from killing you right now?"

I grit my teeth as Gon starts his next attack, causing Genthru to panic and turn around.

Gon slams his fist straight into the floor, making it collapse in.

I smile, waving at Genthru "Bye, Bye!"

I jump over the hole, quickly pulling out another card "Good luck, Gon!"

Gone smiles giving me a thumbs up. I get about half way, dropping the card "Gain!" A large bolder fills the hole as it drops in, sliding down the hole, stopping either of them from escaping.

**Time Skip**

Killua comes in yelling "Hey~. Where's Gon?"

I point at the large hole, filled with the giant rock "His down there."

Killua looks at me in concern "Why isn't Gon out yet? He has the tunnel he can escape from."

I nod "It will take time for him. Escaping with one hand is hard while having the other blown off."

Killua looks at me shocked "What did Gon do?"

"He differentiated from the plan... and decide to do it his own way."

"You let him?"

I shake my head "I tried to stop him but I was too fucken slow! Come on! Lets help Gon. You can scold him later."

Killua lifts his fist in anger "I'm going to knock him out!"

"Killua... what's with the body bag?"

"Oh, this guy, his down for the count."

I smile "He must of been easy..."

Killua grins "He went down faster than-"

I chuckle as he frowns "What's funny?"

I shake my hands "Nothing I just took that as a double meaning... and lots of after images popped up."

Killua blushes as he runs away "Let's get Gon!"

**Time Skip**

Genthru wakes up as we stand together.

Killua smiles "Are you awake? Summon your binder."

Biscuit continues "We want you to return the cards you stole from the people you backstabbed."

Genthru speaks softly "On one condition..."

Genthru looks over to the man with dark blue hair "Use archangel to heal Bara. We have a clone card."

I look over to Bara, seeing his face was destroyed by Biscuit.

I begin to wonder. _Where does that strength come from..._

Killua responds firmly "Don't worry. That was always part of the plan."

Biscuit smiles "We brought seven copies of Clone." Genthru flinches slightly as I speak up "It's a good thing too... Between Bara and Gon. They have had quite a number done on them."

Genthru speaks up "Book..."

Biscuit grabs the card, holding it up "Gain!"

The angel speaks in a graceful manner "What is your wish?"

Killua points to Gon "We need you to heal his hands and throat."

I smile "Actually just heal all his wounds... it would make life so much simpler."

Killua nods "Can you heal all his injuries?"

The angel responds "Easily done. Then I shall heal his body." The angle proceeds to breathe a breath of air over Gon, healing all his wounds.

Gon looks at his body in shocked.

"Oh so that's why I didn't have any wounds or marks... nifty." I muse as Gon punches the air, yelling next "I'm healed."

Killua looks in shocked and amazed at the card.

The angel responds "Then, farewell."

The angel vanishes as Gon uses the next card on Bara, healing his wounds next.

"Next is Killua!... I can't look at his hands without cringing."

Killua turns away in embarrassment as Biscuit nods "Genthru, we're going to use your binder."

Genthru nods "Go ahead."

I grab the card "Clone on!"

A voice responds "Breath of Archangel has reached its maximum card limit. Clone will be destroyed"

The card crumbles in my hand as Biscuit yells "What did you do?"

I retort "I didn't do nothing! Like the voice said the card has reached its limit."

Killua responds calmly "It's Goreinu. He used Clone or Transform to increase the number of Breath of Archangel vouchers. So two of his vouchers became Breath of Archangel cards."

I nod "See even Killua's on top of things... I mean his already figured out what's gone wrong..."

I look away yelling "Damn you dirty brain! Where's the off switch for this thing."

Killua pulls out his book "With you that is no longer possible. Contact-"

Killua gets interrupted "Another player has used Contact to reach you."

"That was quick..."

Goreinu speaks through the book "Yo, it's Goreinu. Looks like you won."

I speak up "Well now we need you here... when's the quickest to can get here?"

**Time Skip**

Goreinu jumps to our location as Killua speaks up "We need you to give us the Breath of Angel cards. So we can heal everyone here."

Goreinu objects "I don't approve of this. If you plan to use Breath of Archangel to heal these murderers, the trade is off!"

I sigh "In that case can you use it on Killua?"

Killua looks confused at me as Goreinu nods "Of course."

I grin "What if I told you Killua is an assassin?"

Goreinu looks confused "Eh?"

Killua sighs "I am an assassin... I've killed more people than these guys. Each player in this game risks their life in one way or another. That doesn't make it okay to kill others. But all the people I've killed were not nearly as prepared to die. I'm worse than these guys."

I chuckle as Killua looks at me.

I shake my hands, smiling mischievously at Killua "Although, I too wouldn't be prepared if I saw a cute guy, around 6 to 12 come at me with knife hands."

Goreinu objects "No, you aren't like them. I like you, but I hate their guts!"

I retort in my mind "Back off! Killua's mine!"

Killua objects "That isn't a valid reason!"

Goreinu retorts "I don't need a reason... What counts is how I feel. Aren't you guys the same way?"

I yell back "That just makes you a selfish, self conscious hypocrite!"

Killua glares as me as I continue "WHICH I SHOULD KNOW, seeing as I'm one of them... happy Killua?"

Killua smiles "Always..."

I poke my tongue at Killua as Biscuit interjects "But we don't think it's right... with the except of Daniel special ability."

I frown at Biscuit as she smiles, continuing on "It's not right to let them die just because we hate them. In battle, both sides risk their lives, and are prepared to kill. But that doesn't apply once the fight is over."

Gon nods "I haven't forgive Genthru for killing all those players... But the three of us agreed before the fight that we'd bring seven Clone cards. I don't really remember why we decided that, but it wasn't based on logic or reason. It was just the decision that came naturally to us. Once the fight was over we'd obtain Breath of Archangel, we planned to heal everyone. All four of us made the decision, so we wanted to stick to it. But I understand how you feel, and we can't change your mind. Sorry, Killua... could you wait a little longer?"

Killua smiles "No problem. I'll recover on my own in a while."

Gon smiles as I fist pump "Yeah! That means I get to look after Killua longer!"

Killua turns to Gon "Actually on second thoughts I rather not wait!"

I frown "Come on Killua it was a joke... with a little truth in it."

Killua frowns at my joke as I smile at him.


	72. 101 Questions!

Gon makes his way over to Genthru "The situation's changed, so we can't use Clone anymore. There's only one breath of Archangel left."

Goreinu objects "Only one? Isn't that the original?"

The orange hair bomber speaks up "Use it on Genthru. I'm fine..."

Genthru looks shocked "Sub why...?"

Gon nods as he uses the card on Genthru, healing the very wounds he inflicted. Killua smiles "Okay, let's use Accompany to go to Masadora."

I thumbs up Killua "Sounds like a plan."

Gon nods as he smiles.

Goreinu objects to our plan "Hey, wait up..."

We look in his direction as Goreinu continues "Fine, you can have Breath of Archangel." I retort "Now you suddenly want to give it to us! Why?"

Goreinu sighs "Before you told me all this, I planned to give it to you. Not just Archangel, but all of our cards."

We retort together "WHAT?"

Goreinu continues "Tsezgerra, his team and I all agreed. We've decided to give up on the game."

Goreinu hands the cards over to Gon as Killua objects "Let Daniel use to Breath of the Angel..."

I look confused "I don't mind... as long as you healed, I'm happy."

Killua takes the card, handing it to me "I insist!"

I take the card from Killua "If you say so... I would be happy to heal you."

Killua blinks, realising he fell into anther trap "I fell into another one of your traps didn't I."

I smirk, speaking calmly "You caught me red handed..."

Killua shakes his head, sighing as he slowly looks up at me "I'm going to regret the decision later... aren't I."

I nod "Most likely. Gain!"

The Angel appears before me "What is your wish?"

I cough "Oh thou divine healer, I ask you bestow the gift of healing onto my lover and replish his body, bringing it back to perfection."

The angel doesn't respond as I frown "Damn it! Ye old English isn't in the angels dictionary..."

Killua blushes as laughs at my misfortune.

I point to Killua, fuming from the situation "Can you heal Killua, of all his wounds?"

The angel nods "Easily done. Then I shall heal all his wounds."

The angel heals Killua's wounds as he smiles "Wow, I'm completely healed!"

I smile at Killua "You welcome..."

Killua proceeds to punch the air, happy to have regained his strength.

Gon speaks up "Oh, so, about Mr. Battera...?"

Goreinu looks at Gon carefully "He pulled out from the contract. However he has decided to pay Tsezgerra and his team for breaking his promise. I got five billion out of it."

Biscuit freaks out, nearly knocking me out in the process "FIVE BILLION? Hey..."

Biscuit pummels Goreinu as she demands "Share some of the wealth!"

Goreinu objects "Wh-What are you talking about? Each of the five of us gets one billion!"

Gon's, Killua's and Biscuit's face contort "Eh?"

I smile, thinking to my self.

_Must steal 80% of Killua's money because of his gambling and chocolate addiction..._

Killua shivers for no reason, turning to glare at me.

Goreinu continues "It's only fair... I couldn't have done this on my own. It was only possible because I teamed up with you guys."

Biscuit smiles, creating tears of joy "I can't believe it..."

Biscuit bear hugs Goreinu, massages his arm with her cheek "You're such a nice guy!"

Goreinu sighs "Anyway, you can take all the cards. On one condition! You must be the first players to beat the game."

We respond together:

I nod at Goreinu "You bet!"

Gon nods "Yeah."

Killua smiles "Not a problem."

Goreinu smiles "That gives you ninety-nine restricted slot cards. Leaving only #0."

I grin "One card to go..."

Killua smile at me "Yeah."

**Time Skip**

Gon takes the cards, slotting them in his book "Ninety-seven, Ninety-eight..."

Gon looks at the last card, slotting it in "And this is... Ninety-nine!"

Our books make an announcement "This announcement is for all players. A player has collected ninety-nine restricted slot cards. Ten minutes from now, in honour of this event, there will be a quiz contest for all Greed Island players. There will be one hundred total questions dealing with restricted slot cards. The player who has the most correct answers will receive #0 Ruler's Blessing as a prize. Please wait with your binders open."

Gore responds "Questions about restricted slot cards, huh?"

Killua interjects "I get it. The questions are probably designed so that players who mainly stole cards can't answer them."

I nod "In that case... Book!"

Killua freaks out "Someone's coming!?"

Players teleport to our location as Biscuit points out "Wait, more over here!"

I retort "We're surrounded!"

We stand on guard, wondering what the players motives are.

One of the groups surrounding us speaks up "Don't worry. We aren't here to get in your way."

His team member interjects "In fact, you could say we're here to help."

The first guy that spoke up continues the conversation "Yeah. If we get the top score on the quiz and win the card, we want to sell it to you for 2.5 billion. That's only five percent of your reward. It's a reasonable price, yeah?"

_What a bunch of dumbass don't know that Battera has pulled out..._

Killua and Gon nod at each other as I speak up "That sounds like a reasonable price."

Killua grins cheekily "Sure, if you get the top score. Everyone else is here for the chance to sell us the final card, too?"

Biscuit nods "With the game ending, they're all hoping to share in the reward. It looks like they're going to take the quiz in teams. What should we do?"

Gon smiles, turning around "What? We should do it by ourselves."

Killua grins "Yeah! Whoever scores lowest gets penalized."

Gon smiles widely "Okay, I'm in!"

I chuckle at the two of them, thinking.

_After almost dying, they're already going at each other's throats like nothing happened..._

I grin "In that case you both on! Whoever gets the highest gets to make the others do whatever they planned on..."

Killua retorts "I don't trust you! You're going to cheat! I know you will!"

I wave my hands to object "How about this, look at my book there is not a single card in my book. So therefore, I can't cheat... Knowing this game they'll probably blank the cards out anyways."

Killua nods "In that case..."

Killua sits down, trying to memories the cards as Gon focuses on his book, most likely trying to do the same.

**Time Skip**

The announcer speaks up again "Then I will now start the quiz. Question one. What is the name of the elder who gives an important hint about #1, Patch of Forest? A: Hira. B: Hida. C: Hiso. D: Maya. E: Hima."

Killua yells "Damn! I'm stumped on the first one! Five choices?"

I smile "Well Killua you should have been paying attention."

I press a letter, waiting for the next question.

The Announcer starts the next question "What is the condition to obtain #17, Breath of Archangel?"

I press the letter as the next match goes on "Paladin's necklace, is offered as a prize in a monthly tournament of what?"

I select 'C' for my option, grinning "Some good times..."

**An hour later**

"And now for the final question... What is the name of card #0? A: Ruler's Banquet. B Rule's Invitation. C: Ruler's Reception. D: Ruler's Welcome. E: Ruler's Blessing." I groan fuck "The one thing I forgot to check. Ok... I'm putting it on luck."

I select a letter "The quiz is over. I will now announce the player with the top score... With a score of 95 out of 100 points, our top scoring player... is Daniel Darkscryer."

I freak "I got five questions wrong... fuck! So close to a perfect score!"

Killua and Gon jump up for joy "Yes! We have all one hundred!"

The group that appeared before us speaks up "You did it. I hate to say it, but you beat us... Congratulations."

Gon smiles "Thanks. That means Killua gets penalized."

I grin "So do you Gon..."

Killua freaks "Oh no... you better not have anything bad planned Daniel!" Killua checks his book "How many points did I get?"

An owl swings by, dropping a card.

I catch it "Never won anything before... I pull out an card from the envelope labelled Ruler's Invitation "Ruler's Invitation?... So that what it was called... at least I know that was one of the questions I got wrong. So I just need the badge and the invitation to enter..."

I look towards Gon "Doesn't look like it's bound on pickup. So Gon, I think you deserve to go more than me, seeing as only one person can go. Now... where do we need to go..."

I read the note, naming the place out loud "Limeiro... have we been there before?"

I throw the card to Gon as Killua nods "We'll just wait for you by the castle."

Two guys that entered the game along with us, appear before us.

I recognise them as two of the players that was hired by Mr Battera. The tall one chuckles "Hey, he really got it. That kid really collected all the cards."

The smaller chubby one smiles evilly "Hey, let's have a contest with all your cards at stake."

The tall one continues "Sorry, but you don't have a ch-"

I run towards them, punching the tall guy in the nuts and ending his sentence. I quickly turning to the short one swiftly chopping him in the back of the neck.

I turn around, slapping my hands together "Ok where were we... oh that's right how we going to get to Limeiro?"

Gon smiles "Well then I'll take an Accompany card."

Killua objects "Wait, that won't work. We haven't been to Limeiro before."

I nod "What about the Drift card... who has it?"

Biscuit nods "Since we've been to the other cities before."

Killua picks up a card "In that case, I'll use Drift to go to Limeiro, then come back for you guys."

I nod "Have you got a return card?"

Killua nods "Yep."

Gon smiles widely "Accompany will work after that."

Killua nods "Drift on!"

Killua leaves, returning shortly after. I give Killua an Accompany card as he holds onto it "Let's go, Gon. Daniel."

I nod as Gon exclaims "Yep!"

Killua holds the card "Accompany on! Limeiro!"

Gon takes his leave to see the Game Masters as Killua, Biscuit and I stay behind.

Biscuit speaks up "I wonder what he's feeling."

Killua looks confused at Biscuit "What his feeling?"

I respond "I could tell you right now "His feeling the rush of battle and how much he enjoyed it... I could see it in his eyes."

Biscuit shakes her head "No I mean... he might meet Ging, after all. The father he's been searching for all this time."

I see Killua smile at Gon as I look over to face Killua "Do you regret being with me..."

Killua turns around suddenly "Where did that come from?"

I look away upset "You know what...? I don't know it was a thought that just popped into my head. I regret certain choices of my life but that comes with the point of living... I'm sure we all have regrets... even Biscuit."

I sigh "I just wonder what I would be doing if I never met Gon... Would I return home? Would I be travelling the world alone? Instead I'm stuck with a guy who's constantly trying to get himself killed... a 57 year old who looks like she's 12... And Killua..."

Killua frowns "You have nothing to say about me?"

I nod "Nothing that isn't embarrassing for you... but I'll bite the bait and say someone. I fell for at first sight, well technically second sight... first sight I just want to pick you up like a plushy and squeeze you!"

Killua looks away as I continue "That's why I blurted it out... I feel pissed off for the way I said it... but it's out there that's why I asked..."

Killua sighs "I do have regrets... but I think after travelling with Gon, I want to stay by his side... he has his perks... mostly generating fun. Nothing is ever dull with Gon around."

I frown "I would have to agree to disagree. Sadly, I don't find myself that boring..."

Killua objects "Believe me you are fun to especially when your harem gets involved."

I retort "For the last time I don't have a harem!"

Killua chuckles "You keep telling yourself that! However that doesn't make that any less true..."

I retort back "Listen here Killu! I have only one lover and his name is Killua Zoldyck! This whole harem thing is some bullshit the whole family got in on. They would tag teamed me until I would fall in love with them... Although none of us are blood related, we all just act like a family."

I pause to think out loud "I just hate them... they're pains in my ass. I just want it over so I can spend actual time with my lover... and not worry about when the next one plans to attack. I just want... I just want... you... Killua..."

Killua looks away, complete flushed "I can't give any more of me I than I can already give..."

I sigh "Well I'm not asking the impossible... actually I forgotten something... The Heaven's Arena... I technically didn't do that yet. Or... I'm still yet to say... what the losers have to do. What do you think of cat accessories...?"

I grin widely as Killua retorts "Didn't think you would be into that kind of messed up thing..."

I frown "Just a tail and ears would do... I think you would look cute in cat ears and a tail."

Killua retorts "Oh yeah Neko hair!"

I frown immensely at Killua "You just had to go there didn't you!"

Killua grins slyly "Oh I do every... morning... I even got a couple of pictures to boot."

I looked shocked at Killua "Really every morning?"

Killua nods "Your hair is fantastic in the morning! I could meld it into anything... you name it, I've done it."

I think for a moment "Mohawk...?"

Killua nods "Just last month."

I look at Killua "When in the morning I-... oh... OH... Your an early riser... that would explain my erotic behaviour in the morning..."

Killua glares at me, trying to muffle his voice "Not... in front... of Biscuit!"

I look at Biscuit as she brimming with ideas, quite possibly the worse idea for us.

I look at Biscuit slightly scared "Sorry... Killua we can discuss it later... if you like?"

Killua nods smiling "I would very much too..."


	73. End of Greed Island

Damn... it's my birthday today. Just so I don't confuse everyone because of different time zones it's the 18th of June. So as a gift I'm posting two chapters, and then I'm going to continue to write.

* * *

><p>We get sent through the ending reward. Where we get to be show cased to the whole island.<p>

I sit in the car, wearing a flower ring around my neck.

There is a party soon after as we eat drink and listen to Biscuit sing.

I decide to sit outside, watching the final fireworks for a while as Killua joins me outside.

I smile at him as he pulls a seat over next to me.

As we watch the fireworks together, I turn to Killua smiling. I entangle my fingers with Killua's, continuing watch the fireworks.

I stand up, pulling Killua in close as I whisper in his ears "You know these fireworks really brings out your eyes... I'm just wondering... this could be considered quite a romantic cheesy kiss time."

Killua nods slightly flushed "Ah that's great to know... do you mind letting go?"

I smile "Why you embarrassed?"

Killua frowns as he objects "No!"

I chuckle as Killua turns bright red "Tomato face says something different."

Killua turns away as I rest my lips on his neck, kissing it softly as Killua lets a small moan escape his lips.

He turns to me, telling me to stop. I rest my lips on his, kissing him before he could say anything.

He begins to melt in my arms slowly as he kisses me back.

I can't help but smile.

I stop the kiss, resting my chin on him. I whisper into his ear "I would love to have repeats of this night..."

Killua nods, mumbling something into my neck "I would love them too..."

I smile, embracing Killua in my own arms.

Killua suddenly gets pulled away from me. I look up, noticing Gon stand there with a huge smile, holding onto Killua's shirt.

I groan in dissatisfaction, from having the night ended short by Gon "Way to ruin the fun Gon!"

Gon laughs "Well as much I would like to watch you two all night, there's something we need to discuss."

I nod "Sure."

Gon lets go of Killua as he points in a direction "Fourth room on the right. I just have to find Bisky... so we can discuss ideas."

Killua nod "Ok."

**Time Skip**

Gon walks in the room with Biscuit, joining Killua and myself to discuss Gon's topic.

Gon speaks to the three of us "Once I've chosen the three cards, I'm supposed to go to the port."

I speak up "So there is four of us and we have to select three cards... I'll be willing to pull out. Maybe later when Killua and I are older... we might come back for card seven."

As Killua blushes, I chuckle "Not for you! It has to be a hoax. There's no way it would work."

Killua frowns "As long as I don't have to hold it, you can do whatever..."

I wave my hands "You guys go crazy and pick whatever you like."

Biscuit nods "First, did they tell you about your father?"

Gon comes to eventually tell us how he got to meet Ging's friends, and how he decided to change one of his friends names.

I couldn't help but laugh at all the ridiculous stories he told us. Killua was laughing as well, either at either the jokes or my heinous laughter.

Gon eventually sighs "But they don't know where he is right now..."

Biscuit sighs "Oh... So I guess the game didn't have any clues."

Killua responds "Well, that's what the starting message said."

Gon nods at Killua, smiling "Yeah, that's true."

Biscuit smiles "So, what will you do for the three cards?"

Killua interjects "Since Daniel's pulled out. The remaining three of us get to pick one?"

Biscuit smiles "THEN I WANT BLUE PLANET! This is still the best one! I can't wait to see the real thing..."

Biscuit turns to Killua "Which one do you want, Killua?"

Killua sighs "I'm still thinking..."

Biscuit smiles evilly "Why not #75 and give it to Daniel I'm sure he'll like that very much!"

I turn away red "No! Not going to happen!"

Killua turns away pouting "If anything... His going to proposed to me first, or cry a river... I'm yet to figure that one out."

I frown at Killua as he turns to Gon "Have you decided, Gon?"

Gon nods "Yeah I think so..."

Killua smiles "Really? Which one?"

Gon points to a card as I look slightly confused "Paladin's Necklace...?"

Biscuit retorts "Wait, why this one?"

Killua blurts out suddenly "I get it. That makes sense."

I frown "What makes sense?"

Killua responds "You're only allowed to take restricted slot cards... Yep, that sounds fun!"

I frown "Is there something I'm missing here?"

Killua looks at Gon "When did you have the idea?"

Gon smiles at Killua "The moment I saw Paladin's Necklace."

Killua objects "But this one won't be enough."

Gon nods "Right. I'll also need this one."

Gon pulls out a transform card as Biscuit respond "Eh?"

I click my fingers at them "I know now!"

Biscuit turns to me "What are they talking about?"

I frown "I have no idea..."

Gon looks Killua in the eyes "Do you think it would work?"

Killua nods "Yeah. And is this the only way to do it!"

Biscuit frowns "Wait, what is this? What are you talking about?"

Killua turns to Biscuit, ignoring her questions "You're okay with Blue Planet, Bisky?"

Bisky is about to punch the two of them as I spear tackle Killua, shaking him "Why am I out of the loop here?"

Killua sighs "I'll tell you tonight... When we are alone. We still have things to discuss..."

I see Gon slightly flinch for a moment. I turn to Gon to check up on him "What's wrong Gon?"

Gon smiles as he places his head on the back of his head "Oh I'm just hoping that this plan works out... or it will turn out to be a waste."

I nod "Whatever you guys are planning... it must be top secret..."

Killua chuckles "Don't worry I'll explain it later tonight."

I nod "Sure leave no details out I'm completely lost on this one..."

Killua smiles "Don't worry!"

Killua turns to Gon "Go for it what's the worst that could happen."

**Time Skip**

Killua and I are discuss in bed.

Killua goes first "So which one you want to discuss first? The thing before Biscuit or Gon's Idea."

I think for a moment "Gon's Idea."

Killua nods "Well he plans to clone an accompany card into one of the 100 restricted slot cards, and then use the Paladin's Necklace to remove the transformation effect."

I respond confused "Why an Accompany card though?"

Killua smiles "He hopes to find someone that was in his binder."

I nod "That sounds reasonable... It's actually an interesting idea. Something I didn't expect to see Gon come up with."

Killua smiles "I know!"

I chuckle at Killua's enthusiasm, speaking softly soon after "So about that thing with Heaven's Arena and this bet..."

Killua freaks "Please nothing ridiculous!"

I frown "Don't worry I'm not mean enough... I think for the date with you, it should be simple. Just the two of us, roaming the town and hitting anything that interest us."

Killua breaths out in relief "So nothing unusual for that..."

I interject "However..."

Killua gulps as I continue "I was thinking something fun to do like a little dress up... between us kind of thing..."

Killua gulps "Please no dresses! No Dresses!"

I chuckle slightly "Don't worry Killua I'm not into cross dressing... so you don't have to worry about that... it may just be a little embarrassing for you. So, I want to make it just as equal for me. If I find some cute cat ears and a tail that suits you, you get to do the same from me... How's that sound?"

Killua smiles, grinning "I get to dress you up as well?"

I frown "No you get to pick something that you think matches me..."

Killua frowns looking down "Damn..."

I lift Killua's chin up "You get to dress me in animal ears and tail..."

Killua looks away "Isn't it a little embarrassing...?"

I sigh "Killua it's not going to be the end of the world. And there will be no photo shoots! Just you, me, and cute animal tails and ears!"

Killua sighs in relief "So we not going to be walking out in the public?"

I nod "I couldn't do that to you... and I'm sure as hell you won't get to do that to me!"

Killua hugs me tightly.

I stroke my hand through his hair "I just think it would be something cute and different to do."

Killua nods "A onetime off thing right?"

I kiss Killua "Of course... but if you like doing it I don't mind doing it another day."

Killua frowns "Oh I'm so getting you wolf ears and a tail! They would suit you so well..."

I chuckle at Killua, hugging him tightly "To be fair... I have the eyes and face features for it."

**Next day**

We head straight to the port, taking the exit straight out to the real world.

Killua, Biscuit and I watch the sea as we wait for Gon.

Gon teleports to our location as we turn around to face him.

Biscuit smiles at Gon "Welcome back!"

Gon nods "Yeah. We're back in the real world now?"

I shake my head at Gon "We never even left to begin with."

Gon sighs "I can't tell..."

Killua responds "Well, the game was part of the real world."

Biscuit interjects jumping giddily "Hey, hurry up! Bring out your binder..."

Gon nods "Book."

Gon's small binder is summoned as he flips open the container, handing Biscuit Blue Planet. Biscuit grabs it, almost snatching out of his hand as she holds it up "Gain!"

I blue gem that somehow reminds me of Killua's eyes shines brightly in her hand. Biscuit looks in glee at the gem as she screams with the same facial expression "This is it! This is what I wanted! The blue planet I've dreamed of for so long!"

Killua, Gon and I are in complete shock at the way Biscuit's acting as she continues to rant about how happy she is.

I turn to Gon, seeing his eyes slightly at the corner, looking at Killua.

Gon looks at Killua like his hoping he might offer some insight to Biscuits reaction.

I cough, startling both Gon and Biscuit.

She turns around, pretending nothing of what we just witnessed, really happened. Biscuit calms down as she turns around after clearing her throat "So, are you sure about the two cards you pick?"

Killua nods "Yeah, these are the best ones, right?"

Gon turns to Killua "Yep."

Killua grins "Then let's give it a go!"

Gon takes the Paladin's Necklace card "Yeah! Gain!" The Paladin's Necklace transforms as he holds his hand out to Killua "Give it to me, Killua."

Gon's hand touches Killua's as he flinches, pulling the card back to his face.

Gon's necklace glows as the card's cover disappears.

Gon hugs Killua, jumping into the air in excitement, smiling "Yes! It worked!"

Gon let's go of Killua as Killua thumbs up Gon "Ah.. that's good!"

Biscuit grins cheekily "I see... you used Transform to make Accompany a restricted slot card, Then used Paladin's Necklace to revert it. That's clever thinking..."

I smile "I'm actually surprised Gon came up with that idea!"

Gon pouts as Killua responds "Yeah, Gon usually comes up with ridiculous plans... this has the be a first normal plan he has ever come up with to date."

Biscuit responds slightly confused "But I'm surprised you'd do all that for an Accompany, rather than choose a restricted slot card."

Gon scratches the back of his head "Yeah... Well, if I hadn't been the first one of us to enter the game, I probably wouldn't have noticed."

Biscuit responds confused "Eh?"

Killua points out "Remember when we played rock-paper-scissors here?"

Biscuit responds "Rock-paper-scissors?"

I nod "You know just before we entered the game rock paper scissors until we got a record of who goes in first and then next."

Gon nods "Yeah. I was the first to enter the game. And while I was waiting for Killua, no one else was around. Which means the first person I met in the game should have been the second one to go in, Goreinu-san. But when I checked my binder, there was someone I met before him. Nigg was the first person I met. Ging is spelled G-I-N-G."

Biscuit places her fist in her hand "Oh, so Nigg is an anagram!"

Gon nods "My guess is that when I was a baby, I came here with Ging. He was probably trying to tell me this: If I'm ready to give up everything to find him, I have to get strong enough to clear the game..."

I look at Gong differently, like something has snapped and changed within him. There is something different about him. But what...?

Biscuit smiles "Your dedication is really something. Well? What will you do once you find Ging?"

Gon smiles widely "Naturally, I'll introduce him to Killua!"

I look confused at Killua, seeing him in the same boat as me.

Gon continues "My best friend in the world!"

Gon looks at Killua as I frown "Alright I'm guessing I'm just a plain friend."

Gon turns to face me smiling "As well as Daniel Killua's lover!"

I respond "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gon smiles "Well I can't really say Daniel is a best friend because Killua's my number one... Best friend! Who just happens to be Daniel's lover. So, that makes it easier than saying my Best friend Killua and great friend Daniel."

I shift an eyebrow, wondering what is going on in that boys head "Just don't drop the boyfriend thing like a bomb."

Killua grins slyly "He doesn't need to. Especially with that thing you've got going on..."

I frown "What thing I have no-Oh you mean the aura thing... Yeah so far everyone just tells straight away from that..."

Gon grins cheekily at Killua as he turns around "Well, stupid! Don't go flaunting about me being the best of friends... It's embarrassing! Cut that out!"

Biscuit starts crying tears of joy "Really... Stop it... I can't take this! It must be age. It doesn't take much to make me cry..."

I respond shocked from Biscuit's sudden tears of joy "It's like someone broke the water pump valve..."

Gon turns to biscuit "Hey, wanna come with us to see Ging?"

Biscuit responds, without turning around "No, I'll pass. I'm not interested in men who already have kids."

I chuckle, looking at Killua while Gon responds "Okay. Well, take care, Bisky."

Biscuit turns around "Yeah. You, too."

Gon shows a sign of respect to Biscuit "Thank you very much!"

Killua nods, showing the same sign of respect "Osu!"

Biscuit turns to me as I bow in respect "Thank you for everything you've done for us. Bisky-Chama." I lift my head up, smiling at her. She looks at me weirdly for a moment before nodding towards us.

Gon lifts a the card "Accompany on! Nigg!" We teleport away to our new adventure in hopes of meeting Ging.


	74. Chimera Ant! - Part 1

We land in a foggy area, looking around for Ging.

Gon freaks out as Killua and I look straight ahead, seeing a the man fishing at the lake.

Gon finally speaks up "G-Ging..." Gon takes a step forward.

The man turns around.

As he gets up, he drops the fishing line.

Before the line could even hit the floor, he slaps all three of us away, knocking us all down in the process.

The man proceeds to summon a weird looking clown as it yells "I got a slot machine in my mouth! It goes from 1 to 9. Each number summons a different weapon. This is my... Crazy Slots!"

Numbers begin to roll in the clowns mouth as a number appears "4!"

A weapon extends straight from the clown, revealing a gun.

The man growls calmly "Damn, bad roll."

He points the gun straight at Gon as the clown retorts "Shut up! You should be grateful, you idiot!"

I jump up as Killua runs to tackle Gon out the way.

The man shoots the spot where Gon was standing.

I bolt over to the others "Killua! Gon! Are you ok?"

Killua nods while he hovers over Gon, looking back over. He spots something "An ant?"

The man speaks up as we hear his voice for the first time "Are you hurt?"

He makes his way over to us as we stare at the man. I stand up straight, retorting back "Usually people don't ask that after shooting at someone..."

He takes off his cloak, revealing a tall man slender man, with pure white hair like Killua's except longer, reaching all the way down to his legs.

The man sports a serious non-interested look.

Gon retorts "That's not Ging..."

I look at Gon "If that was Ging I would say you look more like your mother."

Killua smiles lightly before turning to the man with a serious look "Hey... What was that about? First you push us down, then you fire at us! Enough fooling around!"

The man responds in a disinterested voice "Fooling around? I was being dead serious. If I hadn't opened fire, you would have been attacked."

I retort "By what ants?"

Killua stands up. As his about to squash the dead ant, it jumps back to life, attacking Killua. I swat at the ant with my bare hand, only to have it latch on it instead "Ow! This little suckers have a bite!"

I go to grab it, in an attempt to rip it from my hand "The hell are these things?"

The man punches me unexpectedly to the ground, hitting the ant off my hand with his hat. He open fires on the ant again "That's no ordinary ant."

I shake my hand, still feeling the sting from it's bite "I'll say..."

The man turns to us "It's a Chimera Ant."

Killua responds as he looks at my hand "A Chimera Ant?"

The man retorts "An aggressive, carnivorous insect, currently under class-1 quarantine. From time to time, they even attack humans. You were standing right in front of their nest. Had I not fired, a Chimera Ant army would have consumed you by now."

I stare in disbelief at the whole scenario as Killua checks my hand. I smile lightly "I'm fine... nothing to worry about."

Gon says something that confuses Killua and I "I feel like this has happened before..."

The man sighs as he walks up to Killua and I "Don't worry, it's not serious."

He holds out a small gourd as I look at it "Apply this. It's antibiotic."

I grab the bottle from his hand "Thanks."

As I apply some of the liquid to my wound, the clown starts yelling "What? That's it? Let's go nuts, man!"

The man retorts to his weapon "Shut up... Go away."

The clown disappears in a puff of smoke. The man gets up after I hand him back the bottle. He huffs out his next few words "You should leave, as well."

He walks, continuing to yell calmly "Damn... Because of this interruption, I'll need to start over. But the nest was destroyed. Man, forced to take another life..."

Gon freaks out as he yells "Ah!"

"You know this guy?" I muse as The man stops, looking back over to us "Huh?"

Gon continues on as he cups his face "Are you... Are you the one who saved me back then?"

The man responds confused "Back then?"

Gon gets up "On whale Island, after I stumbled into the territory of a foxbear with its cub."

The man responds in shock "Whale Island?"

Gon nods "That time, too, you had to kill, in order to protect me."

The man smiles "Oh, yes. I remember now. I never expected to run into you again here. You've grown, Gon."

Gon yells "How do you know my name?"

"I heard it from your dad, Ging-san."

Killua and I freak out together, slightly surprised from learning this "Huh?"

Gon is taken back by the man's comment "Old man, you know Ging?"

The man frowns "Old..."

He adjust his hat, annoyed from having been called old as I respond "He looks like he's in his late twenties maybe even thirties."

The man turns to me, smiling "Thanks... my name is Kite. Ging-San was my master."

We freak out together as I respond "You were taught... by the legendary Hunter Ging!"

Kite nods "Yes... how about we talk over some dinner."

**Time Skip**

As we sit down, Kite starts cooking some fish over a Bon fire while Gon tells Kite a bit about ourselves.

Kite speak up slightly amused "Oh, so you're also pro Hunters?"

Gon nods "Yep. Are you one too, Kite-San?"

Kite interjects "Call me Kite. It's awkward being addressed formally by my master's son."

Gon responds "Okay. Then, you're one too, Kite?"

Kite nods "Yeah, Ging-San was the one who made me a top-class Hunter. He was my teacher and benefactor. If I hadn't met Ging-San, I'd have died long ago, in the alley of a slum."

Kite begins to remember about his past of how met Ging for the first time "While I was running away from a group of thugs after stealing some bread. I met Ging-San in my make shift home under the sewers, surrounded by the animal's I've been looking after."

Gon responds slightly shocked "That was how you met Ging?"

Kite nods "Yeah... Ging-San said that good hunters are well-liked by animals. He said I had potential, so I got interested."

Killua speaks up "And you became his student?"

Kite grins "I had to force him to teach me. He hated dealing with any kind of hassle..."

I chuckle "So Ging has a sense of laziness. But still... getting teached by a legendary Hunter..."

Kite interjects "I was never his student officially. But I was a stubborn one... I kept bugging him. Eventually, I started to develop my _Nen_, and he began teaching me to hunt."

Kite hands us some fish as he continues "As a result, I was able to pass the Hunter Exam with little difficulty. But before Ging-San was satisfied, I had to clear another hurdle. Can you guess what it was?"

I respond "I have an idea where's Wally."

Kite turns to me "Who?"

I sigh "Maybe Waldo? The show or the picture book where you have to find the white and red striped man in a book full of people..."

Kite looks confused as I sigh "Basically he wanted to play hide and seek. The world edition."

Gon nods "What Ging would have said... **Try to catch me.**"

Kite smiles "Exactly. You're right."

Gon smiles widely "I knew it!"

Kite continues to smile "But as far as I knew, he was the world's greatest Hunter. It was going to be the most difficult hunt ever. There were no clues or leads to begin from. And I didn't hear word of a single sighting. He'd managed to completely erase his existence from this world."

I massage my chin, thinking "He sounds worse than Wally... at least you could find him... After looking hard enough."

Gon smiles "So... so what happened in the end?"

Kite responds calmly "I was struggling, and grasping for a single clue, so I went to his home. To Whale Island. That was where I met you, Gon."

Gon sits there in complete shock as Kite continues "Back then, I didn't realize that you were Ging-San's son. I didn't learn that until I'd found Ging-San and told him about what had happened on Whale Island."

Kite thinks for a moment in silence "He told me that you were his son Gon... and **Thanks for hitting him. It's common sense to avoid foxbear territory when they're raising young.**"

Gon smiles as I frown "I didn't know that... hell I didn't even know foxbears existed."

Kite shakes his head in amusement "Ging-San wasn't surprised that I went to Whale Island or that I met you there. It was almost as though he'd expected it. Looking back, it may be that everything's gone according to Ging-San's plans."

Killua responds "Are you saying he set all this up?"

I grin "You know what? The more and more I hear about Ging, the more I think his starting to sound like a manipulator..."

Kite shakes his head "Well, I can't prove he set this up."

Gon responds "You might be right. Razor was waiting for me. And Dwun and List."

Kite asks confused "Razor? Dwun?"

Killua sighs lightly "Yeah, in a game called Greed Island... It's a long story."

Gon continues off Killua "In a game, a guy named Razor was waiting for me, at Ging's request." Gon proceeds to tell us about everything Razor said to Kite "The deal was for Razor to give me a good beating. Dwun and List were among Ging's ten friends who helped him create Greed Island. Oh, Razor was also one of them... Anyway, those three were waiting for me. When I learned that, I realized something."

Gon pauses for a moment before continuing "If Ging planned for me to go Greed Island and meet his friends, meeting Bisky and the others may have been another part of his plan."

Killua interjects "In that case, it's possible that Ging also planned that you'd meet Kite here."

Gon responds confused "Huh?"

I think in my head. _There's no way he planned on Gon meeting Bisky.. And she didn't say she met him directly..._

Gon speaks up again "Oh, that's right! You must have been to Greed Island before."

Kite is slightly confused "Me?"

Gon nods "Yeah, did you register under the name **Nigg**?"

Kite looks more confused from before "Nigg? No, I don't recall that name. Wait... I do remember talking about taking me inside a game..."

Gon smiles as he exclaims "I knew it!"

Kite responds, thinking out loud "Greed Island... Yes, I believe that was its title. But I can't remember if I used an alias."

Gon responds "That must be it... Ging must have had you use the name Nigg. Damn! He tricked me!"

Killua responds amused as Gon scrunches his hair "You were so sure you'd meet him, huh?"

I chuckle in amusement at Gon. I catch Gon's eyes dart around, looking somewhere for a moment.

Gon turns to back to Kite as he explains everything that occurred on Greed Island while we continue to eat.

Kite nods "I understand. So the game Greed Island was created to train you boys."

Killua objects "Only Gon, really. I just tagged along for the ride."

I grin "And I tag along for the ride as well."

Kite turns to me "Are you sure... This has been bothering me for a while cause I see it as a waste... are you, Daniel is it? And Killua perhaps together..."

Killua responds "What gave it way?"

Kite responds "That useless aura wastage his got going... you're not even two feet away from him."

Killua turns away in embarrassment as I interject "It's not a total waste I could use Killua as a land mark..."

Killua turns to look at me, glaring annoyingly at me.

Kite laughs at Killua's reaction "I'm just trying to see what works with you... you're like complete opposites. Both of you like control. Killua's calm and collective while Daniel's a big on the jokers side."

I frown as Killua laughs at me "I'm no joker... I just... don't like being serious twenty-four seven..."

Gon interjects "Maybe meeting you two was a part of Ging's plan, too."

Killua retorts "Even me? Nah, that's impossible."

I nod "There is no way someone could be that good enough to control the fates of so many individuals... Even my father couldn't predict Killua and I."

Kite interjects "However, it appears that our meeting here wasn't coincidence."

Killua nods "Yeah, I agree. There must be a deeper meaning to this."


	75. Chimera Ant! - Part 2

Gon looks at Killua confused "Meaning?"

Killua responds "Well, Razor waited inside the game to make you stronger, so one would thing Ging must have some role for Kite to play."

Kite thinks out loud "A role...?"

Killua speaks up "Your test was finding Ging, right?"

Kite nods "Yeah."

Killua looks sternly at Kite "That sounds like a daunting task. The best Hunters in this world are masters of not only hunting, but concealing themselves as well. Yet you were able to find him."

Gon responds slightly surprised "Oh... yeah, that's true."

Killua nods at Gon, looking back at Kite "Once you cleared your final test, Ging must have decided you were worthy of handling this."

I frown "What would that be Killua?"

Killua sighs, thinking out lout "Handling what? Basically..."

Killua loses track of thought as he tries to think of something.

Kite interrupts Killua "Say, Gon... Want me to tell you Ging-San's current whereabouts?"

Killua and I look at Gon while he thinks.

Gon thinks for a couple of moments before looking at Kite, smiling widely "No, I'll find him on my own."

Kite smiles "A good response."

I catch Killua smiling at Gon.

Gon speaks up to Kite "Anyway, tell me about Ging. Tell me everything you know!"

Kite nods as he proceeds to tell everything he knows about Ging.

I snake my hand around Killua waist as he turns to me slightly confused.

I lightly rest my head on Killua's shoulder, continuing to focus on the fire, still listening to the conversation.

Gon speaks up slightly confused "How to help two-headed wolves breed? Ging is involved in that stuff?"

Kite nods "Sure, Ging-San is involved with a wide range of Hunter activities. He's never formally applied because he doesn't want to expend the energy, but he's as qualified as a Triple Star Hunter."

I look up confused "Triple Star?"

Kite responds "Stars are awarded to Hunters who perform extraordinary tasks. Those responsible for historical discoveries or global achievements receive three stars. There are fewer than ten of these Hunters in the world. The title **Triple Star Hunter** is reserved for the very best."

I rest my head on Killua again "It sounds like some hard work..."

Gon responds slightly surprised and amazed "So Ging is as good as the best!"

I see Killua's eyes look towards Kite, deep in thought. He smiles slightly as Kite continues "Ging-San is also famous for discovering the Lurka Ruins and the Kongo Gold vein."

Gon responds "Oh, I've heard of the Lurka Ruins!" They continue to converse for hours on end right up into the morning.

Gon finally decides to ask "Hey, what kind of work do you do, Kite?"

Kite responds "Biological surveying. I focus on discovering and researching new species. Oh, have you heard of the Camp Tiger?"

I respond half asleep "Camp Tigers?"

Kite pulls out a computer tablet "They can use fire. They use branches that have been ignited by lightning as live kindle. Other than certain Magical Beasts that walk on two legs, They're the first of their kind: Animals that eat their meat cooked, not raw."

Killua smiles "Wow, they're really cooking it. Daniel co-" Killua looks at me as I'm half asleep.

Killua decides to shake me awake as I wipe the sleep from my eyes. I yawn "Was I half engaged again?"

Killua nods "You were at the point we could ask you anything and you would answer..."

I look confused at Killua as he shakes his hands at me. Gon looks slightly confused at us, turning to look back at the video "They really are using fire!"

I respond "Who's using fire?"

Killua responds "Camp Tigers."

I look confused at Killua "What are Camp Tigers?"

Gon responds, not taking his eyes off the computer tablet "They are Tigers that cook their food using fire that was ignited by lightning."

Gon looks up at Kite "Hey, what else is there?"

Killua massages his chin "Oh, yeah... you said the thing that attacked me and that Daniel got hurt from in the process was a Chimera Ant?"

Kite nods "Yes, a Chimera Ant. Under a class-1 quarantine. Normally, no one would be allowed near such a dangerous insect."

Gon speaks up "Did you discover them?"

Kite shakes his head as he smiles "No, I specialize in larger creatures."

Kite looks over to the destroyed Chimera hive "But currently, I'm investigating these insects. Something has been bothering me..."

Kite turns back to us after a moment of silence "But it appears that now, I'll have to move to a different location. I must make a call, but I'm not getting any reception here."

Gon asks confused "A call?"

Kite nods "I'm working with others. Seven of us are working as a team. I guess I must wait for their arrival. Once they're here, I'll introduce you. They're amateurs, but they're still skilled Hunters."

We hear a low growl come from behind Kite "Oh?"

Kite turns to face them "Ah, speaking of the devil."

We get up to face Kite's friends. there is a tall and lanky man with a huge afro. Next to that guy is a girl with pink hair, chewing gum. Next to her is a tall big man with the face of a koala. The fourth and final one stands next to him is a a girl wearing some baggy clothing.

The girl blowing gum speaks up "Kite, who are these kids?"

Kite smiles "My friends. They dropped by for a visit on their travels."

The girl responds "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you all the way out here. I'm Spinner Clow. Call me Spin! Nice to meet you."

Spinner holds out her hand to shake our hands as Gon smiles "I'm Gon Freecss."

Gon shakes her hand "Nice to meet you, Spin."

The group looks shocked as Spinners bubble gum pops is her face "Freecss... Wait, is this..."

Kite nods "Yes, Ging-San's son."

Kite's friends exclaim "Really?!"

The guy with the afro points at Killua and I "And what about you two? Not you two as well?"

Killua grins "No, not me. My name is Killua Zoldyck."

The group freaks "Zoldyck..."

The girl with the baggy jeans speaks up "Um, forgive me if I'm wrong, but are you part of the famous family of assassins?"

Killua nods "Yeah, but I quit."

I grin "And I'm Daniel Darkscryer."

The girl speaks up "Darkscryer... I've heard of that surname... Oh the sleazy guy that hits on all girls."

I frown "Ah... so you know of my father... well at least I'm known for something..."

The girl shakes her hands to defend herself "I mean no offense by it... it's just-"

I cut her off "No problems! This isn't the first time I've heard that. His actually gay... his even married to a guy named Nathaniel Swordcross."

Spinner responds "Oh the legendary Hunter who gave Netero a wedgie!"

I nod "That's him."

Kite points out "Additionally, all three of them are Pro Hunters. So you should show some respect."

Kite's friends freak out as they exclaim together "Wow!"

The big koala faced man places a large bag on the floor as the afro man responds "Man, that was a shock!"

We sit down together as Spinner continues "We've been conducting biological surveys with Kite for three years, but this is the most incredible organism we've ever seen!"

The koala man laughs "Yeah, no kidding... I don't think we finished our introductions. I'm Monta Yuras. But call me Mon."

Gon smiles "Nice to meet you, Mon."

The afro man speaks up next "I'm Stick Dinner. I handle the cooking. Know why? Because my name is Dinner."

Stick laughs as I respond "Ah... that's... nice to know..."

Gon laughs "Nice meeting you."

The last girl introduces herself "My name is Banana Kavaro. Good to meet you."

A dog jumps out of Banana's bag, running straight to Gon. Gon laughs as the dog licks him.

I chuckle slightly from the image as Kite speaks up "We have two others on our team. Where are Podungo and Lin?"

Monta responds "They're both headed toward the area of the sighting."

Kite responds "They always move so fast."

Monta turns around, rummaging through the bag "Oh, and you were right, Kite..."

Monta pulls a small glass container, holding what looks to be a small claw "This looks just like the claw of a Chimera Ant Queen."

All three of us freak out as I respond "That's a part of a chimera ant queen."

Monta nods as he continues "Yes, we ran some computer analyses, and the result was a 99% match."

Killua stands up "Can I see it?"

"Sure." Monta nods, holding out the jar.

Killua holds onto it, looking it over "This is a Chimera Ant Claw? It's as big as a human finger."

Gon gets up looking at it "Does that mean there are huge ants?"

Kite looks serious "We don't know."

Killua responds "Maybe one mutated and grew really big?"

Kite looks towards Killua "That's possible, though it may also belong to a completely different species. Regardless, we just don't know right now. That's why we're investigating."

Spinner speaks up "It all started with the wonkiest little thing..."

Stick interjects "His name was Won! He was a Kakin official."

Stick starts to laugh as Gon asks "Kakin? Where's that?"

Monta responds "Right here. it's this wild land, in the middle of the Azian continent."

Banana continues the conversation "We had just completed a biological survey they had requested when..."

Banana proceeds to tells us a little bit about what Wan said "Wan said it was Magnificent. That we completed two hundred years of his work for the agency... He regretted that he couldn't pay us a bonus."

Kite interjects "I told him not to say such things and that we enjoyed ourselves."

Spinner continues "Then he told us he would recommend us to other friendly nations. Next he proceeded to ramble a bit. He told that a strange species was brought to the southern Piece auction... there was suspicion that it's from an unidentified organism. The seller couldn't list it in the Catalogue. It was to be donated to a government agency or they hoped a licensed Hunter would buy it from them for a high price."

Kite continues "We went to Yorknew to check out the item... what we found was a giant insect arm. I asked Lin at the time what he thought. He said **That it clearly belongs to an unidentified organism. From what he could tell it resembles an insect's arm... but he had no idea from what kind that could be that large.**"

Spinner continues "What I saw in the arm exhibits traits not found among insects..."

Banana interjects "It had six claws when the insect of that type usually has only two. Also the tarsi evolved into something like fingers."

Spinner nods "Also the part that was spiny could have be the tibia."

Kite continues "That's when Podungo spoke up and said** that if we were to take a sample and study it maybe we could have learnt more.** I asked the guy if he could give us a small part? Since Won-san referred us to them they couldn't refuse. They gave us two claws as samples and Podungo said that **we should look into it.**"

Monta speaks up "I went as well and said that we would send any results once we found some."

Killua looks at the claw while he soaks up the information "Chimera Ant..."

Killua looks at the wound on my hand as I frown slightly.

Kite speaks up "Where did Lin and Podungo go?"

Spinner responds "Somewhere south of Yorknew City."

Banana interjects "The person who found the insect leg apparently lives in a city by the ocean."

Kite stands up as we look at him "Sorry you won't be able to catch your breath, but we should hurry after them."

Gon smiles immensely "Hey, can we come with you?"

Kite looks towards Gon "Hmm? Sure."

Kite smiles at us as I frown, thinking that this will somehow comback to us later.

_Oh somehow this is going to back fire on us..._

Gon exclaims "Yes!"

Monta responds "Glad to have you."

I nod at Monta "Like-wise."

Spinner speaks up "Having three pro Hunters with us is reassuring."

Banana continues "And this is Ging-San's son, the son of the legendary Hunter Nathaniel Swordcross and one of the Zoldyck family! Oh, sorry..."

Killua chuckles lightly "It's no big deal." Killua hands the jar back to Monta.

We take a long walk back to our destination to start our new adventure.


	76. Chimera Ant! - Part 3

After walking for a fair bit, Monta speaks up "Anyway, you kids are already pros at your age?"

Stick responds "We weren't born with the talent... Talent, talent... Guess I have a Talent for saying **Talent**, huh?"

Stick laughs as Gon joins in.

_Why is everything so funny for this guy?_

I turn to Killua, seeing him smile. I smile at him, grabbing his hand.

Killua looks at me,blushing to look away, still smiling. I see Gon peak over before looking back to the group to speak to them.

Thoughts ring in my mind "Gon sure loves to look at us a lot... I hope he doesn't envy us. I'm sure he find his one eventually..."

days pass by as we travelling the roads while we get to know each other.

Kite sighs "It's been days... No, it's been months since it last rained here. The weather is unusual this year. It's possible that this is affecting the wild life in somewhat."

We sitting in the truck, squashed together as I sigh "Fuck it!"

I pick Killua up, placing him on my lap and moving over a bit.

Killua freaks out "Oi, what you doing?"

"I feel like I'm wedged in tight here. Can you just deal with sitting on my lap for the rest of the trip?"

Killua sighs "Fine..."

Stick speaks up "I've been meaning to ask are you together?"

I lift an eyebrow at her "What makes you say that?"

Stick responds "I don't know...? Sorry if I offended you in some way..."

Stick laughs for no reason as Spinner speaks up "Yeah I've noticed that too... are you dating?"

My eyes go wide, staring into Killua's back.

Killua speaks up, saying no chantly "Yeah sure. We're dating... Why you want to know?"

Spinner chuckles "No reason it's just surprising that's all..."

Banana interjects "Aren't you scared of dating a Zoldyck? No offense Killua..." Killua respond "None taken."

I speak up "Surprisingly, NO. I'm not scared. I know I should be... but I don't know. Being around Killua is quite, calming. If I was scared of anyone. It has to be Killua's older brother! He brings the pedobear stare, to a whole new level..."

Killua frowns "Please don't remind me..."

I hold Killua tight, snuggling into him "I'm sorry..." Killua frowns slightly "It's ok."

I peck Killua cheek as Banana screams suddenly "Kyaaa!"

Stick freaks out as the car swerves back and fourth, slowly going back onto a straight path.

Stick turns around "What happened?"

Banana apologises "Sorry... my inner girl activated... I thought it was just extremely cute..."

I breath roughly, after almost having a heart attack "Stick can you turn around? I think I just lost my heart back there..."

Stick objects "Well... please stick to no PDA. I'm pretty sure we all want to live through this road trip..."

I nod "I promise it won't happen again."

Killua sighs "I think I've lost my hearing..."

Gon stays silent as well as the rest of us.

Eventually, Spinner speaks up "I just remembered. So about the insect with the large leg could have been a mutation influenced by those conditions."

Banana objects "But why would it have grown larger?"

Monta responds "In order to survive, right? If it's bigger, it'd have a better chance of securing food." Banana speaks up "But that would mean it'd need more , as well. Being larger doesn't always aid survival. I believe that this is related to the Chimera Ant's unique nature, not to the environment."

We turn around as Spinner nods "I agree. Because they reproduce in a way not found in any other organism."

Gon respond "What do you mean?"

Kite responds "They produce through a special process known as Phagogenesis."

We turn to face Kite as I ask confused " Phagogenesis?"

Killua continues off me "What's that?"

Kite explains "When a Chimera Ant queen eats other organisms, she is able to pass traits on from those organisms to the next generation. And she can also eat multiple species to pass on a mix of genes to her offspring. With each feeding, she lays one to five eggs. The first generation of births has no reproductive capability, so they become worker or soldier ants. They work in service to the queen and her eventual successors. Those successors are the King and Queen of the next generation. The queen is thus always looking to consume the genes of strong organisms, so she can pass them off to her offspring. And she may consume any species she likes to extinction."

Gon freaks "To extinction?!"

Spinner nods as we face her "Yes, her voracious appetite can drive her own weight many times over, in a single day. That's why Chimera Ants are under a class-1 quarantine."

Killua responds "So if she sets her eyes on you, you're finished?"

I interject "She'll have to go through me first Killua!"

Killua blushes as he responds "Anyways! Judging from the size of that claw, her length is at least two meters. That thing could devour a human in no time."

The group freaks out as Kite responds "Yes, you are correct."

We continue to our destination to greet the final two members of the group. When we get out of the car, we head to the piers, meeting up with the other two.

Kite speaks up, introducing us to them "They're the ones I mentioned on the phone, Gon, Killua and Daniel."

The small man with the rat teeth introduces himself "Oh, I'm Lin Koshi. N-Nice to meet you."

The girl standing next to him introduces herself "My name's Podungo Lapoy. Glad to have you on board."

Gon smiles "Glad to be here, Lin-San, Podungo-San."

Kite smile "Alright. Let's get down to business. Where was the leg discovered?"

Podungo points over to the beach "On the beach over there."

Lin continues "A-According to the locals, it washed up on sh-shore."

**Time Skip**

Killua looks over to the forest behind us "There's a forest right behind us..."

Banana stands up "It'll be difficult to find the Chimera Ant if it ran in there."

I hold out my hand "There's too much wildlife to track anything in there... I count at least 86 large beasts in their..."

Killua sighs "That's a shame..."

Spinner looks up "We can't be certain that it's still alive."

Stick points out "We don't even know if it ended up on the same island it's leg drifted to."

Banana responds "Let's find out, then."

Banana's dog jumps out, landing on the sand.

She bends down to the dogs level "Here, remember this scent."

The dog sniffs as Gon puts up his hand "I'll help, too!"

Banana looks confused as Gon sniffs the vial.

I laugh at Gon as Killua points out "His nose is as sharp as a dog's."

Gon and the dog sniff around as I try to stop laughing.

Killua looks at me with my mouth covered as I shake my head.

After I finally take a deep breath to calm myself from the muffled laughter, Gon and the dog both return to us.

Gon shakes his head as Banana sighs "He can't find anything..."

Spinner speaks up "The scent may have disappeared. It was raining."

Gon sighs "I couldn't find anything, either."

Monta points out "That means the Chimera Ant isn't here."

I think out loud "Actually there may be another method..."

I turn to Banana "Can I borrow that vial for a second?"

Banana nods as I take the vial, holding the claw in my hand "It looks like it's a possibility... one sec..."

I focus on my surroundings, trying to find the exact match of _Nen_ within my field.

I sigh "Your right it's nowhere near here well... as least not here within a 150 meter reach..."

I hand back the vial to Banana as Kite looks at me weird "You learnt _En_?"

I look at him funny "Never heard of it..."

Kite strokes his chin "Interesting..."

Kite looks over to the sea "It may have washed ashore elsewhere. In which direction do the currents flow here?"

Lin responds "It's complicated... The direction is reversed between day and night."

Podungo continues "And it also changes with the seasons. I've even heard it's different on certain days."

Spinner chews on her gum as it pops "So it'll be tough to pinpoint a location..."

Gon speaks up "It's too early to give up. Let's split up and search."

Spinner smiles at Gon "You're right."

All of us split up into small groups, searching the forest for any clues.

**Time Skip**

We meet back at our original location as Gon sighs "No luck..."

Kite responds slightly peeved "Continuing to search blindly is pointless. Let's return to Yorknew City. We may be able to find a new lead."

We leave to head back to Yorknew in the truck, reaching it eventual at night.

Killua and Gon fall asleep as they both use me like a pillow case.

I sigh "I'm not going to sleep tonight..."

Gon rolls over as Killua moves closer to me, griping my shirt.

I look down at Killua, watching him moves his head again, further into my chest and snoring away without a single care in the world.

I smile at him as Kite turns to me,speaking up "You can't sleep?"

I yawn "Before I couldn't. They were both gripping me hard. Gon finally moved over. But not before rubbing me over like he was searching for something in his dreams... Whatever he was looking for, he finally gave up his search. After pinching and stretching my cheeks a few times..."

Kite nods "So when did you learn _En_?"

I sigh "I didn't it's the first time I've heard of _En_..."

Kite responds without turning around "_En_ is an advanced application of _Ren_ and _Ten_. Having a radius that is able to search for a specific person of 150 meters is quiet... impressive."

Killua moves closer as snuggles even closer to me "What is _En_ exactly?"

Kite respond "Well you show three kinds of use for your _En_... first there was your natural field... which scares me. To be able to search that far with that radius without showing signs of fatigue... that was impressive. Then there was that moment you searched using the smaller field."

Kite coughs lightly "Then there is that field... around Killua... which brings me to think... why?"

I shake my head "Well I didn't know about that one until my first teacher pointed it out. My second one just made fun of it... always calling me lover boy."

Kite scratches his chin "I see..."

Kite thinks in silence, turning back to me "Well regardless you should go to sleep. You wouldn't want to exert yourself and worry Killua..."

I nod, yawning into my hand "Well now that Gon has let go, I can sleep. They both were crushing me."

I weave my hand through Killua's hair, sighing over the next thought "Hey Kite...?"

Kite turns "Hmm?" I respond "Do you think with what Killua said if the queen starts to devour humans... do you think we would have a chance of beating her?"

Kite respond "Yes... I believe we do. However you won't if you keep exerting your **strength.**"

I frown at Kite "You think it's that bad?"

Kite nods "Most of your strength is always on the outside rather the inside."

Kite turns around "If you keep going like this you'll burn up all your strength..."

I sigh, cupping Killua's cheek "That's where this guy comes in."

Kite responds firmly "What you going to do if the strength you need to protect him is gone?"

I frown as Kite turns back to focus on the road "You can't depend on Killua all the time... but that doesn't mean you shouldn't! It just means that you have to have the strength first to protect yourself before you can protect others..."

I look at Kite as he speaks on final time "Sleep is one of those ways. Now go to sleep."

I frown at Kite, snaking an arm around Killua's back. I lay my head on his, falling asleep along side him.


	77. Chimera Ant! - Part 4

As I'm lying on top of Killua, he holds me close, resting his head ontop of mine. strangely enough, I could fall asleep on a moments notice.

My eyes dart in Banana's direction, noticing that she hasn't noticed us being comfortable with each other. The small hotel offers us little room, although enough to still move around in if we need to.

Kite speaks to all of us "A Chimera Ant queen move repeatedly until she finds a place she likes. As she does, she births more and more soldier ants to build her own army. Once she's chosen a location, she births a large number of carpenter ants, which construct her castle with incredible speed. From then on, the queen remains within the castle until death."

Kite pauses for a second "So if a Queen grew to two meters tall and were to set her sights on humans, there should be entire villages or towns of missing people."

Spinner shakes her head "I don't see anything... I just checked the past six months, and the largest group only numbered ten."

Gon responds "Say, can we look up missing people individually?"

Spinner turns around "Don't be ridiculous. You know how many hundreds of thousands of people go missing worldwide?"

Killua interjects, lifting a finger, while making sure to keep another around me "We should be able to see which areas have the highest concentrations."

Spinner types away "Let's see... No good... The data's two years old."

Gon responds "Perhaps we should start by checking for sightings."

Killua nods "If someone saw a two-meter insect, they'd make a big fuss."

I yawn "Speaking of fuss... your making one now."

Spinner retorts "We tried that, of course. But we couldn't find anything."

Banana interjects "Maybe we're getting worked up over nothing..."

Spinner nods as she leans back in the computer chair "Yeah."

I sigh "What happens if the Queen landed in an area that doesn't show any information, say... a place that's filled with no one who uses the internet..."

Kite speaks up after tapping Spinner on the shoulder "Bring up the tidal data from the day the arm was found."

Spinner turns back to the computer, typing away into the computer.

She pulls up a map "Let's see... The arm was discovered here..."

Kite looks at the map "Now go back ten days."

Spinner types away as Kite continues to dictate "Locate any currents that may have carried the arm to that location in that time."

Spinner turns around confused "What do you mean?"

Kite looks over Spinner shoulder, focusing on the screen "It's possible that the arm was severed after the Chimera Ant made landfall."

Spinner nods "That makes sense."

Spinner rewinds the tides forecast "It could have come from any of the Balsa Islands..."

Kite responds "Including the Mitene Union."

Stick responds "The Mitene Union..."

Banana realises "Oh, where the NGL Autonomous Region is."

Kite nods "Yes, as well as East Gorteau. There's no getting information out of those two counties."

Killua taps me "Looks like your right again..."

I fist pump the air, lazily responding as I swing my fist around with just as much effort "Woo... score one for the tired man."

Killua turns to Kite "Anyways, what's this NGL?"

Banana responds "An acronym, standing for Neo-Green Life."

Stick continues "It's a country founded by people who wanted to live in nature, away from machine civilization."

Spinner pulls up a map "Here."

The map shows a small area, known as the Mitene Union that's split into 5 areas:

**NGL Autonomous Region**

**Republic of Rokario**

**Hass Republic**

**Republic of West Gorteau**

**Republic of East Gorteau**

As I try to focus on the map from a distance, Spinner continues "They primarily communicate by letter. Primary means of transportation is by horse. Anyone knowingly bringing technology into the county is subject to execution. In '87, a three-man TV crew was caught trying to enter the country to get a story. One was executed, and the other two remain in prison. Of its 2.17 million population 99% belong to the Neo-Green Life Party, with the rest being support volunteers."

We turn to face Kite.

Kite thinks out loud as he points out something "If the Chimera Ant washed ashore there, how would the NGL citizenry react? They probably wouldn't do anything. When a deadly epidemic spread throughout the area, they let nature run its course, refusing to admit international doctors. And even if they tried to contract the outside, it would be too late by the time word arrived."

Kite turns to us "If that arm belonged to the Chimera Ant queen, she may have already begun to build her nest."

We wait a couple of hours as I fall asleep on Killua.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I smile, stroking Daniel's hair.

_Damn... plaining with his hair never gets old... Maybe I should straighten out his hair._

A wide smirk crosses my cheeks. _Oh... then people will really think his a flat chested girl... Although, I wonder if his hair will stay this time?_

Spinner speaks up "I brought tickets to the Mitene Union."

Banana speaks up next "But to reach NGL, we have to take an airship to the neighbouring Republic of Rokario, and travel by land from, Kyaaa!"

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I wake up startled, almost having a heart attack from the sudden loud scream. My heart races as I scream "Are we under attack?"

Stick points out "If you talking about your ear drums, then yes..."

Banana sighs "Sorry..."

I sigh "I'm pretty sure I was enjoying that sleep..."

I slump back on Killua, resting my head in his chest again "So what did I miss?... Besides my ear drums getting busted..."

Killua responds "We're going to the NGL."

Stick interjects "It **ant** gonna be easy to get into a country of such nasty rumours. Just kidding."

Stick laughs as I respond "What comes up, must go down..."

_Like your jokes..._

Killua hushes me "Nasty rumours?"

Gon looks confused "What you mean?"

Kite responds "Have you heard of D2?"

I respond "The Drug? No, can't say I have..."

Kite turns around "How do you know it's a drug then?"

I respond "It sounds like one..."

Kite nods "It's an ingestible drug that's propagating rapidly throughout urban areas worldwide. It's derived from the bila tree, native to the Mitene Union. And they claim that over 80% of the world's bila trees are located in NGL."

Killua responds "So the nasty rumours are saying that the drug is being manufactured in NGL?"

Kite turns to Killua "They're only rumours. No one has been able to publicly prove it."

Stick continues "After all, the country's locked down tight."

Spinner leans on her chair "When people try to get in to investigate, they're executed."

Gon mutters "Executed..."

I scratch my chin "This sounds like a deadly mission... hey G-"

I turn to Gon, seeing him with a permanent serious smile. Seeing Gon smile like that, makes me mutter under my breath "Of course it had to be a stupid question to ask..."

Gon nods "Of course I want to go!"

Killua smiles "Then I'm in. Where Gon goes fun is bound to follow!"

I frown slightly "All-righty then it's settled!"

**Time Skip**

I tap my foot as we wait for our ride.

Kite walks up to us to ask something "It may be a bit late to ask, but are you sure you want to come?"

Gon nods smiling "Of course!"

Killua chuckles "You weren't kidding about the **late** part."

Kite turns to me "Are you sure?"

I nod "I'm kind of like a puppy. I follow the main group..."

Kite frowns "Don't you mean, Killua?"

I retort "Main group! When you say that, I feel like a stalker..."

Kite turns back to face all three of us "We have no idea what the situation is inside NGL. There may very well be a swarm of giant Chimera Ants already, hunting humans down. If that turns out to be the case, my priority will be saving them. So I may not be able to help you. You must protect yourselves. If you want to come, that's the requirement."

Gon nods "Okay, got it."

Killua smiles as he nods "We'll be fine."

I nod as well "I should be fine."

Kite responds firmly "And if I'm the one who's in danger, you should escape without me."

Gon looks shocked as Kite looks firmly at us "Got it?"

I nod at Kite.

_Already ahead of you!_

**Airship ride**

We watch the scenery through the window, watching the clouds go by, passing over the tiny city below us.

Gon smiles suddenly "I've just decided!"

Killua turns to Gon "What did you just decide?"

Gon looks up at Killua "Remember what Kite said before we left? That we should escape without him if he's in danger."

I nod at Gon "I didn't think he gave us a choice. It was an order..."

Gon nods as he turns to me "Yeah."

Gon turns to look outside the window again "That's why neither of us said anything, but I've been thinking. Is it possible for Kite, who earned Ging's respect, to be in that much danger?"

Killua turns to Gon with a serious look. Gon turns to look at us, continuing on "You said that Ging had a reason for bringing Kite and me together..."

Killua nods "Yeah."

Gon turns back to the window "You're probably right. I don't know the reason, but I can't give up halfway, no matter what's going on. Otherwise, I'll disappoint Ging. Of course, I could never forgive myself, either. So I won't run away. That's what I've decided."

Killua sighs "Man, you had this totally serious expression, so I was expecting something big. But it's just business as usual."

Gon responds confused "Huh? I thought about this a lot. I even ran a bunch of mental simulations..."

Killua turns to Gon "Think all you want, but you'll still be Gon. If someone said you should abandon them, you'd never do it."

Gon sighs "You make it sound like I wasted my time considering it. Then what about you?"

Killua muses "I'm a spontaneous guy, so I'd think about it when the time comes."

"You mean you might run away?" Gon responses as Killua turns to the window, starting to speak "D-"

I cut off Killua "Fate has a weird way of giving us a unique hand... sometimes no matter how good you are... It's better to fold. And return with a better hand. It doesn't matter how strong we are, or how strong we think we are, the world is one giant battlefield of potentials..."

I turn to them, sporting a serious look "We may be thinking ahead, but, it doesn't matter how far we think ahead... One sudden change can bring everything down around you..."

I turn back to face the window "Sometimes, you just have to face the music, and run away to come back later, facing it dead on."

Killua looks at me, focusing on my unchanging expression. Killua sighs "I can't say until it actually happens."

Gon speaks up "Say for instance..."

Killua cuts Gon off "I can't say to you what I'd do in a hypothetical situation. I don't decide until it's time."

Gon pouts "But this is a good one... What if you liked someone, but they liked someone else? What would you do?"

I respond without thinking "I would issue a love war until I got what I wanted... but if the person was far too gone, I would give up and move onto the next..."

Killua looks at me "What if it was me in that scenario?"

I turn to Killua "It depends... is it you that likes someone else, or is it me?"

Killua frowns "Are you implying that you have someone else you like?"

I frown, focusing completely on Killua "No! I meant are you the one in the spot that likes someone else, or am I in that position?"

Gon looks confused at us as Killua thinks, looking up as he pnders the thought outloud "I can't say because I'm not in that position..."

Killua looks at me "What if it was you in that position?"

I think for a moment "If I was the middle man. I would still stay in the middle, and focus on who I like, even if my feelings changed... hypothetically speaking, if I got **the spark** from someone else. I would still stay with the first."

Killua thinks "What if... **the spark** was stronger with the second than the first?"

I turn to Killua "Still staying with the first!"

Killua thinks "What if-"

I cut Killua off "The first!"

Killua frowns "You cut me off before I could even finish! What if the first cheated on you?"

I turn to Killua "Are you implying that you would cheat on me?"

Killua retorts "Hypothetically speaking!"

I respond with a sly grin "I would crush them mentally to the point they couldn't think for themselves... then, I'll build them back up again! Then I would chase the guy or girl they cheated on me with and kill them... Mentally...!"

I turn to Gon "What would you do?"

Gon turns away "I don't know... probably give up. but a part of me would want to chase them... no matter the consequences..."

I step towards Gon, nudging him "So who's the lucky person you got your eyes set on?"

Gon sighs "No one yet... I thought I might ask the question because it directly affects you two... what would you do in that scenario?"

I gawk "I don't have my eyes set on someone else..."

Killua nods "Same here. I can't say I'm in any scenario either..."

Gon hufss, feeling dissapointed about the answers "Ehh..."

* * *

><p>Ok there's the semi start of it. It will get stronger around mid way...<p>

Also, Daniel is oblivious at-the-moment because his focused elsewhere. He'll however soon get the hint.

His oblivious to flirting...


	78. Chimera Ant! - Part 5

On our way to the NGL, we hitch a ride in one of the trucks.

The driver speaks up "NGL, huh? They believe living naturally is always better. They may be weird for living in there, but you guys are weird for coming to visit, too. No idea what's going on, but I've already driven in about ten similar groups today alone."

Gon yells out "Ten groups?!"

The driver nods "Yeah."

Kite looks outside "Then it sounds like we're among the last to arrive..."

The trip is long and tedious, but we arrive at the entrance to the NGL.

As we get out of the truck, the truck driver gives us a few parting words "This is the border with NGL. Those two huge trees serve as the checkpoint and the embassy."

As we make our way over to the entrance, Kite speaks up "Stay alert. The ants are a concern, but the NGL is more than a nature-loving organization."

Gon nods "Got it."

The gate leader speaks up as we walk inside "What brings you here?"

Kite responds "We're on a hunt. A quarantined organism may have invaded this country."

The man smiles slightly "If you are pro Hunters, then we cannot deny you entry. Follow me."

The man turns around as he walks inside.

We follow him up the tree steps, reaching a large room. I notice a lot of computers around, for a group that doesn't believe in technology.

Killua speaks up "You're using computers and machines."

The man nods "This place isn't within NGL's borders. This area is used for foreign relations and informational exchange."

Kite looks around the room "Are there any facilities similar to this within the country?"

The man shakes his head "No, not a single one. No machines of any kind are allowed inside NGL."

The advisor standing by speaks up "Naturally, visitors are also not allowed to bring any inside. Which means that you'll need to remove all metallic, petroleum, glass, or other such good on your person."

Lin speaks up "D-Does that include my glasses?"

The advisor nods "Yes. If your cloths, belts, shoes, or underwear contain any plastic, chemicals, or metal, you must remove them."

Spinner retorts "That isn't funny. You're telling us to strip naked?"

The advisor smiles "Don't worry. There is natural clothing for sale upstairs."

The man from before speaks up "Also, if there are any bolts inside your body, dental implants, gold, silver, or silicon enhancements that cannot be removed, you will not be allowed to enter."

We split into two groups, the ones that can and can't go.

I search the rails for clothing that fits and suits me.

I end up picking a red shirt and black track suit pants.

I sigh.

Killua, Gon, Kite, Podungo, Stick and myself are all that remains that can go.

Killua looks at his clothing, tugging on his pants.

I turn to him "Killua those pants aren't going to get any bigger..."

Killua turns to me "They just feel weird... that's all... speaking of weird..."

Killua points to me "What your dressed in is normal compared to what you usually wear..."

I focus on Killua, frowning at him "Well... after leaving everything behind... including that birthday gift. I swear to god! If anyone touches it, I deep fry their insides!"

Kite steps out as he sighs "Only the six of us are left?"

Kite stands outside, telling the people that can't go orders "I want you to stand by in the closest town. we'll return here within two weeks and contact you."

Spinner calls out "Got it."

They leave as we turn to follow our guide "The check point is over there. There will be a physical exam and interview, as well as metal, x-ray, and ultrasound scanning."

Kite looks around "The security is rather strict. Some people have smuggled in guns by hiding parts inside their bodies."

Dinner is first to be scanned as the man continues "It's common for people to hide cameras or cell phones in their rectums."

Gon's up next as the examiner speaks up "Some people even trained animals to bring them laptops once they were inside."

After she scans us all, she smiles "All of you are clean."

The guys from earlier lead us out "Thank you for your patience. Please pass through."

We walk through.

I walk pass the two guys, glaring at them while we leave.

The advisor speaks up as we walk by "Welcome to NGL."

Before leaving, Kite speaks up "Have you seen any sightings of giant insects?"

The man scratches his head "Any sightings of giant insects? I haven't heard anything. Even if there were any such creatures, the citizens in this country wouldn't make a fuss. If we are attacked and killed by animals, that is simply nature taking its course."

Kite turns to focus on the surroundings "Okay, let's begin the hunt."

We head to the nearest place where we can rent horses.

We buy three of them.

We split into three groups as I jump on the horse, taking the reins.

On horse number one are Kite and Podungo.

On horse number two are Gon and Dinner.

Killua and I remain, taking the third horse, me taking the reins.

While riding, I turn to face Killua. I smile in amusement, seeing him stand proundly on the horse, showing no signs of falling off. "You know you don't have to ride the horse like a badass. It makes me feel... lame."

Killua turns to me "Keep your eyes on the road and I'm not about to sit down... at least not in these pants..."

I frown, turning to look back at the road "Ok. Let me tell you... it's not fun."

I follow Kite, reaching a spot where we can take a break.

Killua jumps off the horse. I jump off, tying the horse down.

I shake my legs, dislodging the pants from its tight grip.

Gon pulls out a map, tapping on it "We should follow the coast and check the villages. If we go through all of them and nothing turns up, it probably isn't in this country."

I nod "Sounds like a plan."

Killua interjects "That's assuming those guys were telling the truth."

Gon tilts his head "They're still following us, aren't they?"

I nod "Yep they're currently up the cliff behind us."

Killua turns to me "They claim to be here in case we encounter unknown tribes and require interpreters or intermediaries. But they're obviously here to watch us."

Kite walks up to us as we turn to face him "Well, I never expected the people here to be of any help. My gut tells me that it's here."

I get up, turning around to the horse "Then shall we move on?"

Kite nods "Let's move on."

I untie the horse, jumpping back on.

Killua jumps up on back as I wait for the other guys.

We head back onto the road.

Killua sit down, laying his back against me as I chuckle "Now you decide to sit?"

Killua nods "I'm tired."

I grin "Of what standing... Speaking of which. How are you able to even stand on a horse back while it moves without falling...?"

Killua laughs "Maybe I'll teach you next time..."

I smile at Killua "I would love that..."

We are running for a while, being stopped by Gon "Do you hear that?"

I hold my hand up to my ears "No... I can't hear anything."

Gon points out something as I squint "I see nothing. What are you even pointing at?"

I start to hear a small buzzing noise.

I turn to Gon "I hear it now. It's a bee."

Gon speaks up "It has a message for us."

The bee flies over to me. I hold out my hand as it lands on my finger tip.

I look at it, grab the letter, opening it.

The letter reads:

**Help!**

**Chimera Ant Nest**

**Rocky Area**

**Notify the Hunter Association!**

I turn to Kite "Kite, you may want to read this!"

The bee flies off, heading towards Gon. I hand the note over to Kite.

He looks at the letter for a while, deep in thought.

Kite looks up to us "It'll be dangerous. But could you accompany me?" T

he bee flies off as Gon nods at Kite "Of course."

Killua grins at Kite, responding "We're pros."

I nod at Kite to let him know I'll be joining as well.

Kite turns to face the guys that have been following us "Miss interpreter... Sorry, but we're in a hurry."

The female nods "Yes. The horses can move a bit faster."

Kite jumps off the horse exclaiming "They won't be fast enough."

Kite looks over to Stick and Podungo "I want you two to return to the border, find the others, and get word to the Association. These creatures are dangerous."

Stick frowns, a little concern escaping his lips "Got it."

Podungo nods "Be careful, Kite."

Kite nods at them "Right. If you can't keep up, I'll leave you behind."

As Gon and Killua do some quick stretches, I move my pants slightly, tilting my neck.

Killua grins slightly while stretching "Right back at you."

Gon exclaims while stretching his legs "All ready to go!"

Kite smiles as he turns around "Let's go."

We bolt off, leaving the others for dust.

We run through the vast endless wastelands, hitting a forest.

Kite stops us.

We come to a stop as Kite looks at a blood patch on the floor.

I look at what remains, kneeling down to at the hat "Wait a sec... this was worn by one of the people at the exam."

I look at Gon, seeing some serious blood lust in his eyes. Killua bends down to pick something up "This is a bullet casing."

Gon turns straight to Killua "Nothing mechanical is allowed here, right?"

I get up exclaiming "Someone forgot to read the memo..."

Kite interrupts us "So the underground rulers of NGL were manufacturing guns in addition to drugs."

Killua drops the casing on the floor "But judging by this..."

Kite interjects "It wasn't done by a human."

Gon and Killua look at Kite as I respond "And neither was it done by a beast..."

Kite nods "It was a Chimera Ant."

I focus on the floor, looking at the blood patch while Kite continues "If the Chimera Ants are using guns... I hate to consider the possibility, but it's possible that NGL's underground rulers have already been fed to the queen... What will happen if Chimera Ants are born with their genes? NGL and Chimera Ants... The worst Combination imaginable. This could create an unprecedented biohazard."

I turn around to face Kite "I don't think this is the start..."

Kite responds "What makes you say that? They would need some human intelligence to be able to use guns..."

I interject, finishing my sentence off "Because it's already begun." Kite nods as we run further into the forest.

Kite speaks out loud while we run "It's safe to assume that the Chimera Ants have assumed control of the NGL's interior. The question is if we can reach their nest before the queen births the King."

I grit my teeth as we continue to run, reaching a deserted town.

I hold out my hand "Did you feel that?"

Killua turns "Feel what?"

I look around, I sighing "It must have been my imagination... I could of swore something was nearby... then again it could have been an animal... those tend to trigger my field as well."

Kite responds as we search the town "Can't you zone in on them?"

I shake my head at Kite "Not without focusing... It could have also landed on the outer layer as well, so, I wouldn't be able to find it straight away."

We look around the empty buildings as Gon exclaims "No one's here."

We split up, searching the area completely.

I catch Gon talking to Killua "Say... Something smells."

Gon points to the stables "Coming from over there."

We head over to the stables.

I look at the blood track, scraping my finger across it "It was done recently... Should we follow it?"

Kite nods "Follow the track and stay hidden."

We follow the blood track through the forest, reaching an opening.

Three trees stand in the empty landing, with horses impaled on them.

I cover my nose "It smells worse than dirty laundry..."

Gon points out "It's like a morning sacrifice."

Killua and I look at Gon confused as Kite responds "A ritual practiced by birds called bull-headed shrikes. They impale their prey on sharp objects, such as branches."

A voice startles us, "Hey!" forcing us to turn around, seeing a weird creature standing close by.


	79. NGL's Ghost Factory

Thanks for anyone who has wished me happy birthday.

**KILLU UKE99** I know how I want to lead the fight later on in the Chimera arc and I have an idea of how I plan on having Gon and Daniel have their brawl...

Oh the ideas are going to funny. :-)

**Note** I've also realise some of my spelling mistakes have made some sentences sound weird...

**Spinner chews on her gun as it pops *_***

Why was she chewing a gun...? And how is she still alive?!...

**Gon pulls out a man as he taps it 0_0**

Where did Gon pull that man from? Why was he tapping him? So, many unanswered questions.

Also my dirty mind engaged for that sentence.

**We should follow the coat and check the villages -_-**

...What, coat?

* * *

><p>I focus on the creature, trying to decipher what type of creature it is.<p>

It's a blend of mostly Bunny Rabbit, and some kind of bird gene. Most likely the bull-headed shrike Kite mentioned earlier.

Gon and Killua freaks out as Killua responds "Wh-What is that?"

I growl, standing on guard "I'm guessing a Chimera Ant. Maybe this is the guy that triggered the field from earlier..."

The rabbit points at the tree, irritated of us "Trash! Those are mine!"

The rabbit aims to attack Kite as I jump back with Kite.

The rabbit adjust quickly, aiming to attack Gon and Killua instead.

Killua gets hit. I look over to him concerned "Are you ok?" Killua shakes his hands slightly in pain as I turn to face the rabbit "Oh it's on!"

I flick up my fingers, moving the shadows to my hand so I can create a scythe.

The rabbit seems more entranced by Kite.

Kite suddenly moves. Kite stops his attack, instead stepping towards the tree, resting on it "Gon... Killua... Daniel... you three must deal with him yourselves."

I grin "With pleasure..."

Rabbit frowns, irritated by either Kite's or my reaction.

Kite points out "That is a Chimera Ant soldier. We will encounter many more like him. I won't be able to help you during combat. If you can't defeat it, you'll have to leave. You'll just be in my way."

Gon and Killua stand up as they activate their aura.

The bunny bird freaks out as Gon speaks up "Weren't you listening, Kite?"

Killua continues "We are also pros!"

I grin as we exclaim together "Don't treat us like kids!"

We bolt off together.

I take a swing as the Chimera Ant jumps out of the way.

I speak up "He can may be able to use _Gyo_ keep up your guard."

Killua huffs "Got it!"

They try to attack the at together as it hits Gon to the side.

The Chimera ant faces Killua to hit him. Killua ducks the attack, only to be hit by the ant later with the second punch.

My aura peeks in infuriation. I kick off the floor, taking another swing. The creature grapples me, hitting me to the side.

Gon attacks next, only to be hit in the back by the creature.

I see Killua jump into the sky, shooting a lightning bolt with his aura towards the creature. The ant stands there stunned, leaving itself wide open for Gon's attack.

Gon uses his Rock-Paper-Scissors attack, slamming his fist into the creature, sending it flying into the air.

I chase it down, taking another swing.

Before I could slice the creature something flies out, grabbing the ant, quickly taking flight.

We look in shocked, watching both of the Chimera ants fly away.

The Ant that we were attacking, suddenly screams out to us "BASTARDS! I'M GONNA EAT YOU! I will! Remember this!"

I let go of my scythe, letting the shadows return to me, irritated that it got away "One of the bastards watching us! Now they know our abilities..."

I grin slyly, thinking, _at least some of mine._

Kite walks towards us "That guy's smart. He let his soldier do the fighting, so he could learn our abilities... Are you coming?"

We turn around to face Kite as he continues "There's no need to feel down your attacks weren't that bad. You just need experience now. If you wish to become stronger, this is a perfect opportunity."

Kite faces us with a stern look "However, if you aren't prepared, you won't be able to endure the ordeal. Whether we win or lose, hell lies ahead of us."

I nod my head "Oh believe me... we are far from running away now."

Gon nods as he exclaims "We're coming."

Killua nods "Yeah."

We continue to make our way through the forest, reaching a landing with dead bodies littered everywhere.

Kite frowns, looking over the dead bodies "This is ugly... The stench alone would guide us to the corpses."

I walk over to Killua as he picks up some guns "Look at this."

Killua hands me a gun as he continues "So this is the hidden side of NGL."

Kite responds in an uninterested tone "I suppose so."

I release the cartridge "Seems like they were in some serious trouble. They wasted half of their bullets... Whatever attacked them, had some serious attack power behind them..."

Gon disrupts our conversation, calling out to us "Killua... Daniel... Kite..."

We look up to at Gon, seeing him point at something in the distance.

We jump up to location, to see what his pointing at.

We see a large rocky area with small lights in the sides of the rocks.

Gon speaks up first "This is the Chimera Ant nest?"

I look at the area as I hold out my hand "I can't see anything... If it was a nest I would be able to feel more presences."

Kite nods "Daniel's right. It's not their nest. They don't make their nest in holes. They use mud and faeces to build them."

I nod at Kite's explanation "Then that means we most likely found the NGL's underground organisation."

Kite continues "Let's go. You'll understand once we're inside."

We make our way in the underground organisation.

While we look around, Kite speaks to us "There's no telling when or from where they will attack. Be on your guard."

I nod as Killua responds "Yeah, got it. That other Chimera Ant completely concealed his presence."

Gon nods "Yeah."

I interject "Not only that, they're able to see _Nen_, which means they most likely be able to see our aura."

Kite nods "Just means will have to be on extra guard."

We continue in silence, reaching half way in the tunnel. Kite speaks up "Let's go."

We reach the inside of the massive building.

As I look around, I spot a mask left over on the floor.

I pick it up, looking at it as Gon speaks up "Is this place..."

Kite nods "Yes, it is NGL's hidden side."

Killua continues "A drug factory."

Kite exclaims "Exactly."

I continue off Killua's words "That would explain the masks and chemicals, littered all over the place."

Kite nods "This factory produces the ingestible drug D2, which is spreading throughout the mainland. They are probably nearby Bila trees, which produce its main ingredient. Ironic given their claims as preservationists."

Killua checks the crates "They're making more than drugs. Look."

Killua pulls out a gun from one of the crates, showing it to us. He continues "It's the same as the others." Killua chucks the gun back in the crate.

I look around the building, seeing if there's anything else notable.

Kite speaks up "I assume that only NGL leaders know the truth of this place. The other members joined because they honestly loved nature."

Killua responds "So this facility is the centre of NGL's underground. If it's empty..."

Kite responds "Then Chimera Ants have wiped out the NGL underground. And a bunch of amateurs with guns won't suffice to deal with them."

Gon responds "What about their boss?"

Kite shrugs his shoulders, exclaiming casually to us "He either escaped or was eaten. Either way, it's bad news." Gon looks confused "Huh? What do you mean?" Kite lifts his finger "Shh! A few are around."

Kite turns around to face the tunnel behind us.

I jump back to Killua and Gon's side.

We head further inside as we enter a large room, seeing blood spots littered all over the place.

Kite points out "They're slowly approaching through the middle tunnel. There are more in the left and right tunnels."

I point out "_En_... right?"

Killua interjects "How far away can you search?"

Kite responds "Everything within a forty-five meter radius."

Gon freaks "F-forty-five meters?"

Kite nods slightly "Depending on physical and mental condition, I can increase that by a few meters."

I slap Kites hand "One on the left and right, three in the middle correct?"

Kite nods "Here they come."

We hear some cries of agony as a large centaur exits the middle tunnel with two humans attached to chains.

The centaur speaks up "Keep it down, you two."

He lifts the chain, choking the two humans.

He looks up to face us "Huh...? Who are you guys? How dare you intrude on my turf?"

One of the humans cries for help "Help... Please help us!"

The centaur turns to the crying human "Stop talking, Spot! You're just a damned dog!"

The centaur slams his hoof into the man, crushing his head beneath his own foot "Oops, didn't mean to do that. Oh, well. I'm getting bored with these guys. Guess I'll rid of Rover, too."

The second human moves, begging as if he's a dog to the creature. The centaur smiles "When you beg like that, I just want to kill you more."

He grabs the man, lifting him up, choking him. Gon rushes to his help "Stop that!"

Before Gon can get far, Kite grabs Gon's arm.

He looks confused at Kite "Kite...?"

Kite responds "Don't move carelessly. There's more than one enemy. They want you to rush over." Two creatures step out of the outer tunnels.

From the left tunnel a mosquito type of Chimera Ant reveals itself while laughing.

_Is that guy laughing... or hiccupping?_

From the right tunnel steps another Chimera Ant that has multiple arms, laughing. I turn back to the centaur as his smiles "Bye-Bye."

Before the man could protest, his head is crushed between the Centaur's hoof, causing Gon to flinch and look away.

Kite yells to Gon "Don't look away. If they shoot a projectile your way, you won't be able to see it."

This disturbs Gon as he focuses back on the Chimera Ants ahead.

The centaur grins, smiling widely and maniacally "I've got it. You four will be my new dogs."

Kite points out "Chimera Ants have always been aggressive, but it seems consuming malicious humans has made them even more evil."

Gon is taken back by Kite's comment "Huh? What do you mean?"

Killua responds firmly "Phagogenesis."

Kite continues off Killua's comment "If we don't deal with them here, many more will die!"

We activate our aura as the Centaur points at us "Capture them!"

The mosquito and spider ant rush towards us laughing.

I grin pointing at the centaur "Oh is that so..."

Kite interjects "I'll take the one in the back. You boys will have to deal with the two rushing us."

Killua and Gon respond firmly "Right!"

Kite continues "Do not hesitate. You must fight to kill."

Killua and Gon rush them, exclaiming "Bring it!"

Killua jumps to the left, choosing the mosquito lady as his opponent.

Gon jumps to the right, his opponent being the multi-armed Chimera Ant.

I turn to Kite "The centaur is mine..."

Kite looks confused at me "Are you sure you can take him on?"

I grin slyly "I'm not just a Manipulator..."

I summon a mask, feeling tired from using my abilities. _Jeez I'm not sure how strong Greed will be at this point._

I hold out the mask, placing it on my face "Specialist mode!... Path of _Greed_."

Feeling my emotions fade away, I clench my fist, creating an orb in my hand.

I smile with completely blank eyes, staring at the centaur as I walk slowly towards it.

The centaur grins slightly, turning to face one of his allies, muttering loudly "She let that cheap act fool her."

I turn to Killua, seeing him finishing off the mosquito Chimera ant.

The Centaur slowly makes his way towards me "Hey, we should get started soon."

I respond in a monotonic tone "Are you really that desperate to die so soon..."

The chimera ant grins at me " You should entertain me."

I nod slightly "In that case..."

My aura flares as he stands still, almost frozen in terror.

Kite speaks up disrupting me "Wait a moment."

I turn to Kite as he responds "Why are you here?"

The centaur responds "Huh? This is my castle! A king needs no reason to be in his castle."

Kite responds firmly "There are many chemicals here that emit strong odours. I would expect you to avoid this place."

The Centaur waves his fist in anger "Shut up... I like this place!"

Kite looks firmly at the Centaur "What happened to the head of NGL? He would have been here."

The centaur shakes his head "Beats me! He's probably inside the Queen's belly. I'm going to build my own kingdom starting here. Then I'll take control of the whole world."

I turn to the centaur, responding in a monotonic tone "Is that right... a weakling like you against me, would be King of the garbage at best..."

The centaur laughs "Really now? I can't wait to strip you down and put a collar around your neck!"

I smile, focusing most of my aura into the orb from earlier "Then entertain me!"

I hear a voice in my head speak up **"They aren't worth your time..."**

I stop after hearing the voice in my head.

The Centaur rushes me. I throw the orb into the sky, waving my finger at him "Path of the Seven Deadly Sins... Greed!"

I barely dodge his attack as the orb shatters, raining weapons around him, trapping him inside. The centaur grins "You think your puny weapons can harm me?"

The centaur slams his hoof on one of them, shattering the blade, which in turn, causes him to shriek in pain "What's this?"

I lean over, grabbing one of the blades, licking it.

Even though the blade is made strictly from my life energy, it gives me a menacing looking, making me look more like a deranged killer.

"Like I said entertain me..."

The creature rushes me again as I hold up the blade, using it to block them. His arms scraps alongside the blade, causing it to shatter in the process, burning him at the same time.

The centaur roars at me "Forget making you my pet I'm going to kill you!"

I duck, grabbing another one of the blades this time a claw.

I ram it into his chest, managing to find the best weapon, I grab another one of the blades jumping onto his back, ramming the second blade into his side.

I jump back as he swings his fist, trying to hit me again.

I grab two other weapons. One is a claymore and the other is a dagger.

I swing the claymore, using the momentum of the sword to take off one of the creature's leg making him screech in agony.

The claymore shatters after taking of its leg, giving the centaur a chance to grapple me. He slams his fist into my face.

The impact of the punch sends me sliding across the floor.

Killua calls out to me as I get up, smiling at the creature. I throw the dagger at him as he tries to hit it away, only to have it shatter against his arm.

As the shattered pieces burning his arm, I run, grabbing another weapon, a spear this time, rushing the creature again.

He swings at me as I jump over him, ramming the through the back of his torso. I smile at the creature, whispering in his ear "Now if you don't mind I'm going to kill you now... this has been entertaining but... all things must come to an end."

I ram the claw through the back of the creature's neck, ripping of its head off. I throw it away, discarding it across the floor... I look at the remains of the creature with no feelings attached, like my mind is empty of thought...

Almost as if nothing at all mattered to me...

The claw still remains intact, dripping the blood of the creature I just killed.

Killua runs over to me, shaking me as I look up at him.

At the moment when I looked into Killua's eyes, I felt as though I knew him, but couldn't remember him at all at the same time "Who are you?"


	80. Ticket Battles - Part 1

Killua looks at me confused, destroyed as if he did mean something to me... but what?

_What could this boy mean to me?_

Something triggers in the back of my mind. I reach around, ripping the spear out of the creature. I throw it, nailing the spider ant to the wall, straight through its chest.

I respond monotonically "All enemies have been dealt with... use of this ability is now forfeit."

The colour in my eyes return as I turn around, freaking out "Ah! Don't sneak up behind me!"

Killua looks in almost tears. I frown "What happened Killua? Are you hurt?"

Killua shakes his head "I'm fine..."

I hold up my hand, turning to the side when I feel something stuck in my throat. I spit it out of my mouth, seeing blood pool where I had just spit.

I freak out, panicking "What the hell just happened?"

Killua looks confused at me as I continue "I feel like I got punched by a brick wall... or something similar..."

Killua responds "Don't you remember anything?"

I nod at Killua "Well I remember choosing to fight the centaur looking dude... I used Seven Deadly Sins, Greed and... the rest is fuzzy... Hold on did I say anything stupid or do anything weird?"

Killua nods, pointing to the Centaur "You killed that!"

I turn to face the centaur, lying in a pool of its own blood. It has multiple stab and slash wounds, a leg and it's head are also missing.

I turn to Killua "Well... I don't remember doing that... what else?"

Killua points over to the spider Chimera ant with a hold in its chest, and half of its body cut off.

I turn back to Killua "I did that?"

Killua shakes his head, grinning "Don't think you did both!... Just the hole in its chest..."

I look at Killua confused "You leaving out the reason for why you were crying..."

Killua shakes his hands in defence "You didn't make me cry. It's not your fault!"

I cross my arms, tapping my foot on the floor, determined to find out what Killua's hiding "Is that so...? Then tell me why does your aura show signs of anger and sadness... it's like you life energy is breaking down in tears... on the inside. Tell me Killua what did I DO?"

Killua sighs "You asked who I was..."

Killua looks down, sadden by the thought.

I pull him in, whispering into his ear "You're Killua Zoldyck... an assassin from the Zoldyck family. Who left because he hates it. You joined the hunters exam when you were 12. I admitted my feelings for you on March the 7th, to which you returned them. And since then, we have been dating for 7 to 8 months... Which during the Hunter's exams, I have been trying to figure out why I was in love with you, Killua. THEREFORE! That makes me an IDIOT, for asking who you are! For that... I'm sorry..."

Killua wraps his arms around me. I frown when I feel a few tears drop. Killua wipes his eyes as we hear a few gun shots.

Kite speaks up, interrupting our session, looking slightly disappointed "You can't relax after dismembering them.

The head and body can survive an entire day after they've been separated. You must crush the head."

The clown on Kites gun speaks up "And preferably, you'll kill them quickly and quietly"

I turn to face Kite as Killua and I make your way over to him. Gon yells out, pointing at the clown "Oh, it's him!"

Killua interjects "The thing that shot us."

The clown retorts like a broken record "I've got a slot machine in my mouth! It goes from 1 to 9. Each number summons a different weapon. This is my Crazy Slot! Don't forget the name!"

Kite responds slightly pissed "Just go away."

_What an annoying little power... _

Killua speaks up "It talks by itself?"

Kite nods "Apparently."

Gon comments "If it uses a slot machine, doesn't that mean you can't choose your weapon?"

Kite responds "Yes, and I cannot change or get rid of the weapon I've receive until I use it."

Kite sighs as he turns around to walk away "It's very aggravating."

Gon and Killua frown in confusion as I look extremely confused. Gon responds first "In that case..." Killua continues off of Gon's comment "Why did you come up with this power?"

I smile "Isn't it obvious..."

Killua looks confused "What's obvious?"

I respond as I follow Kite "He didn't choose his power!"

While following Kite he speaks up "Both Killua and Gon's powers are much easier to use than mine. Unlike myself and Daniel's powers..."

Killua frowns lightly "Compared to that thing of yours? No kidding."

Gon nods smiling "Yeah."

I interject "The only ability that would be hard to pull off is the seven Deadly sins, using them is easy except for Envy and Pride... those have some harsh conditions... Which reminds me..."

I start to stumble around "The drawback is hitting me for the seven Deadly Sin's use..."

Kite points out "Gon, you appear to have incorporated Enhancer, Transmuter, and Emitter abilities into your Rock-Paper-Scissors."

Gon nods "Yep, but my natural affinity lies with Enhancer Abilities."

Kite nods "Killua used Lightning. Are you a Transmuter?"

Killua smiles "Yeah, but it's not that strong, and I lose energy fast."

Kite turns to face Killua "You'll have the chance to improve."

Kite turns around "So Daniel... you would be an Emitter with Manipulator and Enhancer, right?"

I frown "Close my natural affinity is Manipulator..."

Kite turns slightly "Oh... is that so? Greed shows signs of Emitter and transmutation. When fighting before those, shadows showed signs of Emitter..."

I smile "Actually, I manipulate the shadows to form the weapon, as well as the mask. And Seven Deadly Sins is a part of my Spec-"

Kite interrupts me "Good to know. Let's hurry. The nest is close."

I frown as Killua laughs at my reaction.

We quickly leave the factory. Never looking back once as we make our way to the Chimera Ant's nest.

**Time Skip**

We climb a cliff, heading further into the forest.

Kite stops suddenly, looks up at the sky.

Kite stays silent for a few seconds before speaking up "We're surrounded. Their numbers are great."

We hear an explosion as I look around, trying to pin point the sound.

Gon suddenly looks left and Killua looks right as something crash lands in front of us. I turn to face the smoke cloud, hearing a voice speaks from behind the smoke "Now, then... Let's decide order and methodology. As for our targets, you have four choices."

The cloud clears, revealing a frog wearing a blue jacket. He continues to speak "One... Decide the order in which you will fight. Two, attempt to escape. Three, give up and let us capture you."

"Is there an option four where you all just kill yourselves?" I mutter under my breath.

The frog turns to look at me, showing no signs of emotion "No there isn't! If you choose option one, you will fight one-on-one battles with us for a chance to survive. I don't recommend the second option. You'll anger us, resulting in a brutal capture and prolonged suffering for all of you. Option three is out of the question. That would anger us even more than option two. So, what will you do?"

I frown slightly as Gon speaks up "Kite..."

Kite turns around slightly surprised from the deal we were given "We couldn't have asked for a better deal."

We look confused at Kite as he explains "One-on-one fights with their captains. We'll start with whoever is prepared to fight."

Killua goes first "I'll go."

Gon objects "No, I will."

Killua and Gon glare at each other as they start a rock-paper-scissors match. Killua and Gon exclaim "First comes rock!" They draw that round with both rock, starting the next match.

They exclaim together "Rock, paper, scissors!" Killua loses that round with Gon having rock, and Killua using scissors.

Killua frowns, looking at me, hoping I won't challenge him for second position. I shake my head at Killua "Don't bother I'll go third or fourth..."

Killua smiles, fist pumping the air like he just won the jackpot.

Gon steps into the middle of the field "Okay, I'm first!"

One of the chimera ant's looking like a dog speaks up "Well, we need to decide who to send from our side."

The dog looks to the right as the Beetle next to it shakes a can, showing the number 6.

The Dog speaks up "#6... #6! Who's #6?"

An armadillo steps forward laughing "Lucky me!"

The frog responds "Baro?"

Gon speaks up "How will the victor be decided?"

Baro responds "Eh? That should be obvious. Whoever dies first loses."

Gon retorts calmly "We can't just surrender?"

Baro, as well as the rest of the Chimera Ants laugh at Gon's question like it was a stupid question.

"WHAT?" Baro questions Gon the most as I start to laugh now at their reaction Chimera Ants, they look confused at my reaction.

Gon tilts his head at me "What's so funny?"

"Their stupidity..." I respond calmly.

Baro retorts "Are you crazy? If you lose, we'll feed you to the Queen. If you don't defeat me, you're guaranteed to die!"

Gon nods "Yeah, I'm okay with that. But there's no need for you to die."

My jaw drops as Gon continues "If I beat you, I won't want to eat you. If you surrender, you'll live. But if you lose, you must promise never to eat another human."

One of the chimera ants that looks like a cross between a bull laughs "This guy isn't taking us seriously!"

The wolf that shows snake traits laughs beside the bull "He has more pep than any human I've seen!"

One of the other ants that looks like a cross between a goat and a beetle speaks up "Lucky you, Baro-Chan!"

Baro growls "I'll kill you!"

Baro rolls up into a ball, spinning towards Gon.

Gon jumps over Baro, smashing into one of the trees behind him, destroying it instantly.

Baro unrolls from a ball, turning to face Gon "You managed to dodge that one. Then how about this?"

Gon turns towards Baro as Baro spins towards him.

Gon kicks off to the side. Within a split direction, Baro suddenly changes direction, ramming into Gon.

As Gon rammed into a tree, he coughs. Killua calls out his name, making sure Gon is ok.

Gon gets up, exclaiming "I'm fine."

Baro laughs "Why are you so tough? By this point, the rest were vomiting organs."

Gon wipes the dirt of his face as Baro grins "Whatever... Just need a few more times. There's no way to dodge my homing roll!"

I laugh "Actually there's a way if Gon was to remove your tail, you couldn't change directions..."

Bara ignores my comment, choosing to focus on Gon "Kid, I have something to tell you before I kill you. The main reason we kill humans isn't to eat them or to feed them to the Queen."

I look at the Chimera ant while it circles Gon, interested in what he has to say.

"Then why?" Gon responds firmly as Baro continues to answer with a wide grin "Because it's fun!"

My aura spikes at his answer as Baro continues "I love the sound as humans vomit their own organs with a plop! It's hilarious because it looks like barf"

Gon retorts "That isn't funny." Gon walks towards Baro.

Baro rolls into a ball, exclaiming "I'll make you vomit your own organs with a plop, too!"

Gon activates his _Ren_ as Killua and I grin. Baro unrolls for a second, freaking out from Gon's sudden serious determination.

He rolls back into a ball, whipping his tail to increase his speed.

Just as he rams Gon, Gon clamps his arms around Baro, lifting and holding Baro up in place.

The Chimera Ants freak out as Kite stands stunned.

Gon frowns slightly, pushing down hard on Baro's sides "Compared to Razor's spikes, this is nothing!"

Gon crushes Baro in his own ball, turning him into a pancake. He throws Baro on the floor, leaving the group of Chimera ants demoralised.

Killua smiles at their reaction as he speaks up "Well, we're in a hurry. Who's my opponent?"


	81. Ticket Battles - Part 2

The frog ant frowns "Hey!"

The beetle shakes the can, showing the number 3.

The Dog ant speaks up "#3. #3's up!"

A massive rhino ant steps forward, laughing "You won't be smiling for long."

Killua and the Rhino step towards each other, as the rhino continues to speak "I'm about to show you hell. Got it?"

The rhino stops to point at Baro "I'm nothing like the trash over there."

Gon retorts "Trash?"

The rhino turns towards Gon "Huh? I said trash because he's trash."

The rhino turns back towards Killua, continuing to point at Baro "I'm ten times stronger than that guy."

Killua smiles at the Rhino "Oh, that's nothing to brag about."

I chuckle at Killua's response as The Rhino retorts "WHAT WAS THAT?"

The Rhino starts the battle, trying to ram Killua. Killua dodges it quickly.

The Rhino growls as it faces Killua.

Killua uses his after image technique to confuse the Rhino. The Chimera Ant rams the middle image, running into the tree.

As the Ant looks around for Killua, Killua appears in front of him, adjusting his claws and going in for the kill.

Killua's claws barely scratches the Rhino, creating small sparks against the creature.

The rhino grins at Killua "My body is covered by hardened skin."

Killua steps back, moving quickly out of the Chimera Ant's reach.

Each quick step Killua takes, he hits the Rhino with his Lightning Palm.

The Rhino turns to face Killua, exclaiming "I can take as many of those attacks as you can throw!"

Killua grins "Oh, yeah?" Killua continues to move around quickly, , aiming for the same spot every time.

The Rhino starts to hit the air around him frantically, as if his afraid, afraid of dying.

Killua uses this opportunity to kill the Rhino instantly, ramming his claws straight into the Rhino's chest.

The Rhino falls over dead as Killua speaks up "Is there anyone ten times stronger than this guy?"

I jump up smiling, stepping forward "If there is can you make this fight interesting?"

The beetle shakes the can, showing the number 12. The dog ant speaks up "#12. #12's up."

A Goat-Beetle Chimera ant steps forward "I'm going to smash you straight into the ground and make you eat your words!"

I grin, swaying my body's weight onto one side, flicking my wrist in an attempt to taunt the creature "Come get some!"

The creature charges me.

I grin widely, taunting the creature even further "I'm about to show you what hell feels like..."

I flick my hand, side stepping out of the creature's way, quickly grabbing onto its arm.

I move behind him, holding his arm again his will "What you gonna do goat boy?"

The creature breaks out of my hold, trying to grab me.

In one fluid motion, I duck quickly, sweeping it's legs, knocking it into the air. I tap on the Ant's shoulder, burying it's head into the floor like a shovel.

I slid back, grinning at the poor creature buried head first "Your finished now... shall we begin?"

As the creature burrows under the ground, I close my eyes calmly speaking "You can't hide from me forever..."

In irritation, I click my tongue "Tch..." _I can't afford to keep using aura. I'm already digging well into my reserves._

I smile widely, acting as though I know where the creature is "I can see you..."

The creature digs up from underground, feeling the floor start to give way under my foot. I jump back, seeing the creature come out from under the floor.

I kick the goat straight in the face, moving my hand fast, I pull out a shadow spear, ramming it into his foot.

_I'll just sacrifice my field for this!_

The creature screeches in agony.

I smile, wrapping my hand around it's neck _Let's put on a show of terror for these guys._

"Now let's use that another ability... I'm sure you will enjoy it! **Falcon...**"

forcing the aura into my fist, I focus a small portion of my aura into my fist "You lose kid."

I punch the Ant straight in the gut, twisting it's insides "**Punch!**"

The impact of the fist, sends the goat flying into one of the trees, wedging the Ant into tree.

I grin, turning back to the ants "We could keep going all night." Kite makes his way forward as I step back, allowing Kite to have some room.

The beetle goes to shake the can.

I step up to Killua, hearing him whisper "You're lying... aren't you."

I nod, looking Killua in the eyes "You know me well... Although you gotta admit... it was pretty cool..."

Killua looks away, making a small sound "Whatever..." He whispers the next part, barely audioable "I agree..."

The Frog gets infuriated "That's enough... It's my turn!"

The Frog gets interrupted as the clown from earlier appears, exclaiming "2!"

Fog covers the area, giving everyone an eerie feeling as Kite holds a Scythe "Two, huh? Damn, bad spin."

"Bad spin?" I retort, exclaiming like a girl, or guy screaming as though they had just met their idol "That's one of the badass weapons of all time!"

My eyes shift to Kite, commenting dryly "Did you pick any weapons you like?"

Kite ignores my question as Gon speaks up "Killua... Daniel..."

Killua nods "That scythe is nasty."

Kite speaks up "Gon, Killua, Daniel... In three seconds, jump up."

As Kite begins to swing in a circular motion, we jump up, avoiding the blade.

As soon as we land back down, I look up, seeing everyone is cut in half.

I freak out from the destruction and havoc the blade has left behind.

Everything within at least 50 meters, had been sliced horizontally, including the trees surrounding us.

Kite motions to his weapon "Get lost!"

The clown disappears as Kite explains the power behind the attack "This scythe can be used only with this technique. And it won't disappear until I've used it. It's such a drag..."

Kite walks away as I frown, retorting in my mind.

_I would kill for an ability like that..._

Killua muses "So why did you choose that power?"

I shake my head "I'm starting to think Ging made him choose that power..."

Kite Interjects "Be cautious as we advance. As I mentioned, that won't be enough to kill them immediately."

Kite stops suddenly, turning to face Gon "Are you ok?"

Gon stops confused for a moment as Kite continues "It's only getting worse from here. If you start to sympathize with the enemy, you won't be able to handle what's coming."

Gon turns to face the corpses "I'm fine. I have no sympathy for bugs that call each other trash."

I turn to face Kite as he shows no sort of emotions. But you can tell, his thinking about something seriously... but what exactly?

We head straight into the trees, walking slowly towards the Chimera Ant Queen's castle.

Kite stops suddenly "We're being followed."

Gon and Killua turn around as he continues "Not from there."

I see Kite look up the sky, speaking calmly "There's quite a number of them. Let's move fast they intend to trap us."

Kite bolts as we run after him, keeping pace.

**Time Skip**

Kite speaks up while continuing to run "They're coming from the left and right."

Kite turns to us as Killua looks shocked "Keep your guard."

A giant fly flies past us as Killua swipes, missing it. The ant retreats back to the trees.

Another one attacks Gon, retreats as well.

Killua shoots a lightning bolt, only to have the attack hit a tree. "They are using the trees to defend themselves" I sigh in irritation, Killua growls "Damn..."

Gon sighs in frustration "The trees are getting in the way."

Killua nods "Yeah."

I turn to Kite "How many of them are there?"

Kite responds "I count nine. One of them is leading them."

Gon responds "Shouldn't we get out of the forest?"

Kite objects "This is a trap."

I muse over our current predicament "Can we reverse the situation?"

Killua turns, looking at me "Can you command them to come to us?"

I shake my head, looking over to Killua "Nope... I can only use _Ko_ or _Ken_ at this point..."

Killua sighs "You seriously need to master your abilities so they aren't as taxing..."

I nod at Killua, sighing in agreement "I sadly agree... Except for _Specalist_... That's like a major requirement..."

Kite sighs in irritation "To think I have to rely on that..."

**Time Skip**

Kite rolls a 2, releasing his devastating ability. He slows down after clearing the forest, walking out of the forest.

As we clear the forest, I see something move in the grass, walking away from us. I couldn't exactly see what it was, but Kite was nice enough to tell us what had jsut happened "He was able to understand that he was outclassed, and he calmly backed down at once. Most likely, he was a squadron Leader."

The creatures look down from the cliff, turning around to back off, leaving us alone.

I frown "That was anti-climatic..."

Kite interjects "We're following them."

We look confused at Kite as he continues "Their nest must be nearby. If we follow them, we will find the Queen."

I nod as we jump off the cliff, following them on an endless race to kill the queen, before the king is born.

Thoughts go through my mind "How do we plan on taking down the Queen with so many Soldiers and Captains to block our way. We could rely on Kites slot 2 ability but the chances of getting it is 1 out of 9."

Another thought pops into my head. _I can draw in most of the ants with Sloth... Wait I just use Greed... Can't use another... There's no point even thinking what ability could work here..._

I groan, scrunching my hair in fury as Killua and Gon look at me confused.

I just smile at them, turning back to focus on Kite in front of me.

**Kill again... Spill more blood...**

I sigh, letting a bit of irriation escape. _The voice has gotten louder recently, saying I should kill more... Although, strangely enough, it sounds as though it's more for pleasure._

I smile slightly, hiding it from the others. _However, one thought runs through my mind stronger than that... when have I ever bothered listening to my own advice?_

Kite interrupts my train of thought "If you're going to keep getting distracted, you should leave now!"

I frown "I'm not distracted there's just so many ways that we could take down the queen. I'm just wondering which is the best way..."

Kite responds "Kill them all. Leave none alive... that is how we are going to do it..."

Kite keeps silent for a moment, speaking up after that brief moment of silence "They're continuing to go straight. The Chimera Ant nest must be up ahead."

Killua responds calmly "Amazing... He's been picking them up this entire time, never losing them for an instant."

Gon comments "Kite said he could use _En_ within a radius of forty-five meters."

Killua turns to Gon "I've heard that those called _Nen_ masters can handle around fifty meters. Kite is nearly there. Actually, given that he's kept it up for an entire night, he's probably stronger."

Gon looks shocked "Stronger than a master... Wait what about Daniel?"

I turn to Gon confused "What about me?"

Gon responds "Kite said you had a radius of 150..."

I frown "Sure. If I want to find someone specific... Typically, my normal radius just lets me know that people are in my vicinity. Although, _Nen_ fucks with it, _Zetsu _can avoid it, animals in hiding avoids it. can only focus if I use something to compare with. But even then, I'm stretching it... my _En_ at best can be used to target multiple targets. If, I know who they are... so if I use Gon's aura I could find him within a 150 meter radius... which is stupid, seeing as his standing two feet away."

I smile however "I can track Killua up to 1 kilometre... If I really wanted to really stalk him."

Killua frowns as Gon turns to face Kite "So that makes Kite the real deal."

Killua nods "Yeah, he's the first real pro hunter we've met. Tsezgerra was a pro Hunter, but we really only knew him as another player in a game. Bisky was an incredible Hunter. But to us..."

Gon nods "Yeah, she was our _Nen_ mentor."

I grin "And then there was the first person who taught us about _Nen_..."

Gon nods "Wing-san was our _Nen_ master and saviour."

Killua looks ahead, still in thought "Looking back, we always meet the right people when we need them most. And those people have all made us stronger."

I smile, thinking in my head. _I hope that doesn't include the people who are stalking me..._

Killua smiles, amused "I know what you're thinking Daniel, and no. They definitely not included... they were more like bugs, flying into your vicinity to only test our relationship, and if not your dedication to me..."

I scratch the back of my head, turning red as Gon interjects "Does that include Razor?"

Killua nods "Yeah. It's clear that Ging really did create Greed Island to train you. And once you beat the game, he deliberately led you to Kite."

Gon smiles "Ging!"

Killua stays focus on what's in front of him as if in deep thought.


	82. Knowing when to Fold

After a moment of silence, Killua speaks up "I'm not sure if Ging predicted what would happen when we met Kite. But he certainly knew that you would like the man who had earned Ging's respect. And he knew without doubt that you would go with Kite."

Gon smiles, nodding at Killua's statement "He wants us to get stronger by travelling with Kite."

Killua sighs "This is a pretty brutal place for training, though."

Kite interjects as if his been listening in on our who conversation "That's why I keep asking if your resolve is firm."

Kite stops "As you mentioned, Ging-san probably had certain expectations when he sent you to me. But I do not intend to train you during this journey. We don't have that kind of time. I brought you along because I thought you might be of use. From here, it all comes down to your resolve. If it's strong, you'll develop your _Nen_ and grow strong via combat. If it's weak, the Ants will eat you. But we can't die... We are pro Hunters. Those who call themselves Hunters always get their prey. For Hunters, that is the first commandment."

Kite turns around, continuing to follow our targets "A hunt involves both hunter and prey. It is a battle of resolve. Emerging victorious from a battle of resolve is what makes a successful hunt. The loser has to follow the winner's rules and customs. Usually, this means the loser's death."

Gon responds slightly confused as he takes in the information "Rules..."

Kite responds "If you don't want that result, then win. Improving your _Nen_ is important, of course. But to be a successful Hunter, you must understand your enemy and yourself."

Gon responds shocked "Th-That's why... That's why you hit me back then!"

Gon recalls Kite's words "**Why would you try to enter Snake Beech Forest in this season?! That's a territorial marker made by Forbears with cubs. Any animal seeing it knows to get far away!**"

Gon smiles "That was the forest's rule and custom. You taught me the rules in Ging's place."

Kite looks up, realising something "Oh... That's right... I just remembered."

Kite sits down on a rock, pulling out a card to hold it out to Gon.

Gon looks confused at it "A Hunter License?"

Killua looks up at Kite "What's this?"

Kite responds "This is Ging-San's."

The hunter license looks like a typical one but it's red with a gold plating around the edges.

Gon looks more confused at Kite "Huh, It's Ging's?"

Kite responds while smiling "Do you remember what my final test was?"

Gon nods "Yeah, to find Ging."

Kite looks at Gon seriously "Before the test began, Ging-San gave this to me. He said I should use it to find him..."

Gon takes the card, looking at it as Kite continues "I planned to return it to him once I did."

Gon looks up confused at Kite "Huh? He wouldn't take it back?"

Kite sighs "No... I completely forgot I had it."

Killua and Gon frown at Kite, when Kite casually admits he forgot something. Kite smiles, looking up at Gon "Gon, you said that you're going to find Ging-San on your own, right?"

Gon is responds slightly confused "Huh?"

Gon nods, after clearing his head "Yeah."

Kite smiles "Then you have to do it. And would you return this for me?"

Gon smiles, holding it close "Sure! But first, I have to finish this job with you and get a lot stronger. After that, I'll find Ging and give this back. I promise!"

Kite nods "I'm counting on you. Well, let's get a move on before we lose the trail."

We follow the trail as Kite suddenly stops, kneeling down quickly "What is this? I don't believe it!" We stop just behind Kite "What's going on Kite?"

Kite speaking calmly to us "Gon, Killua, Daniel... Run!"

I blink in confusion as the three of us respond together "Huh?"

Kite turns to us, looking pale as he sweats in fear "Hurry up! Get out of here!"

Kite stands up, shoving us back "Get away from me!"

Everything moves slowly as we watch Kite's arm is ripped off.

We stand there in shock for a moment, seeing Kite with one arm less. A Chimera Ant stands in front of us ready to pounce again on Kite.

As it slowly turns to look toward us, the cat brings us to a new level of fear, one that we've yet to experience.

We look at it, frozen in fear as it sends shock waves over to us, making us panic in fear.

A part of me is excited beyond relief, hearing the same voice, the one that makes me fear my motives. _I've found one... Worthy of my presence! Give me control so I can render her flesh obsolete and dig my claws into it!_

The darkness calls out to me in my own mind as I shake in fear.

**Give me control!**

The voice continues to chant as I turn to Killua in tears "RUN! FUCKEN RUN!"

Gon screams in fury activating his _Ren_. I turn to face Gon, letting his anger rise for a few seconds.

The fear kicks in driving my motives, making me act harshly. I punch Gon, sending him flying into a tree "I SAID FUCKEN RUN!"

Kite smiles "Good decision, Daniel."

Killua runs over to Gon, picking him up.

We run. We run like our lives depend on it. We continue to run, never stopping once to look back.

I panic "What was that! That can't have been human!"

Killua responds in shock "We were overconfident... The three of us were still weaker than Kite who'd lost an arm. That thing knew. This is reality. If Kite had been alone, this probably wouldn't have happened."

Killua clenches his teeth "We were fools!"

We reach the wastelands again.

Killua starts to walk, changing into autopilot mode, still in shock.

We reach the tree as I grab our old gear, leaving behind our clothes.

I only grab my two weapons, the mask and our two pendants. I clench them, holding onto the two pendants tightly, running out to chase Killua.

_I can't believe how scared we got!_

_How much I feared that monster!_

_How close I got to losing control... That monster in my mind, almost drove me to fighting, fighting a battle I could- would have lost..._

I see Killua took was his phone only, laying down Gon.

He calls a number on his phone.

He waits until the person picks up "Spinner... we left Kite behind..."

Killua stands there, shaking before he finally speaks "Kite told us... there was nothing we could do... Yes... we can wait."

Killua hangs up the phone, taking off his shirt of to give it to Gon.

We wait.

I can't stand seeing Killua like this! How could we have be brought down so easily, from something like this.

I grab Killua, hugging him close. _I need him now just as much he needs me_ "We will pull though this Killua... we will become stronger..."

Killua frowns, looking over to Gon.

He pulls my arms around him, wanting my give to be tighter.

I nod at Killua, not saying a word.

"Thanks..." Killua murmurs as I pull him in tighter.

**Killua's P.O.V**

"Thanks..." was all I could say to Daniel as he pulls me in tighter.

_The feeling for almost loosing our lives scared me. I felt so weakless, so helpless and Daniel somehow managed to pull through. I wanted to be the one to stop Gon. But he reacted faster than me..._

_I can tell that Daniel was way more afraid than me, but having him hold me this close is comforting, in the least... Even if it's embarrassing to admit..._

_Please don't let go...At least for now..._

**Time Skip**

**Daniel's P.O.V**

A truck pulls up nearby as Killua looks over in compete shock causing me look over in the same expression.

Two prominent figures are walking by on either side of Netero. The big guy holding a big smoking pot speaks up "What's this? They're just kids. If you're here to play, you'll get burned. Go back home."

I look down in defeat as the young man standing on the opposite side of Netero wearing a black suit speaks up "Stop it, Morel-san. That isn't nice... They're only children." Killua frowns with his eyes closed.

Netero chuckles lightly "You two look pretty defeated. Was the enemy that strong?"

I hold Killua tighter, nodding my head in shame "We had no chance at all..."

Killua grits his teeth, looking up "One of them could use _Nen_. That was the worst aura I've ever encountered. Worse than my brother's... Worse than Hisoka's..."

Killua looks up at the three of them "Now that I've learned _Nen_ myself, I can tell. You guys are Unbelievably strong. But I still can't see you defeating that thing..."

Killua looks back down at the floor as the man in the suit laughs lightly "Whenever humans encounter the unknown, they tend to lose perspective."

He adjust his glasses before continuing "Currently, you're experiencing a state of panic. We'll take it from here, so you two can lie in bed together."

Morel laughs "You're no better than I am, Knov. Kids... The minute you start talking about who can win in a _Nen_ fight, you're wrong. In most cases, you won't know your opponent's abilities. One instant of carelessness is all it takes to turn the tables and cost a life. You can't make assumptions based on the amount of aura displayed. The battle can turn at any point."

Morel grins "That's what fighting with _Nen_ means. But regardless, you must always fight certain of victory. That is a _Nen_ user's spirit. The moment you were overwhelmed by the opponent's aura and fled, you were disqualified. You're lower than a loser!"

I get up, looking Morel dead in the eyes. As I'm about to say something, Knov interjects, cutting me off "Morel, that's enough."

Netero looks over to Gon "Is Gon asleep?"

I shake my head "More like knocked out... I hit him too hard!"

Killua interjects "He was going to attack the enemy, so Daniel used force to stop him. Judging by Daniel's reaction... I dare say he had no control over his strength. So I can't tell you when he'll wake up."

Morel laughs "That kid shows some promise, then."

Knov interrupts Morel again "Morel!"

Netero changes the course of the conversation back to topic "It's difficult to believe that giant Chimera Ants are eating humans, but since it appears to be true, we must keep casualties to a minimum. If we send fighters who aren't strong enough, they'll only strengthen the enemy. Do you understand?"

Killua nods, keeping focused on the floor "Yeah."

Netero speaks up as he goes to deal with the ants "We sent two assassins to the nearest village."

We look over to Netero as he holds up to small blocks of wood "It's your decision whether you want to fight."

Netero throws them our way as they land on the floor "But you must defeat them before you come. If you wish to live as a Hunter... However we are not desperate for help. We only seek the strong."

I pick up Gon as Killua takes his shirt back, picking up the two small blocks.

We climb into the back of the truck as I lay Gon down.

Killua grabs a blanket next, covering Gon as he focuses on him.

As Killua is staring down at Gon, he speaks softly "We're not strong enough..."

Killua looks at the blocks, sighing over my next thought "I was... I could have killed her or him..."

Killua looks confused at me "Why didn't you...?"

I look down at the floor as tears drop "Because I fear that power, more than anything!... I tensed up and froze... If I used the first level of hell. I-"

"No!" Killua objects "NO! You can't use that!..."

"I know!" I calmly retort back "I know..."

Killua looks away as I continue on "The monster that lies within me wanted to burst out, and rip her apart... but I didn't. Or couldn't... Because I feared the consequences of what happens as soon as I give in... Death... Or more like dying alone..."

Killua slaps the back of my head. I look up at him, yelling aggressively "The hell was that for?"

Killua grits his teeth "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU STILL HAVE THAT ABILITY?!"

I frown, looking away "It's a last resort..."

Killua pokes me "You just said when you have nothing more to lose! That's when you will use it..."

I look away as Killua pokes me "I'm the final straw aren't I!"

I nod my head in defeat, looking at the floor this time.

Killua slaps me again "Why would you make such a lame ability! Making me sound like I'm going to die sometime soon!..."

I look up at Killua, infuriated with him "That's how you took it! I'll sooner die for you than to let that happen!"

Killua retorts "You don't think that rule applies to me as well!"

Killua looks away with flushed cheeks, after realising what he had just said. I

look away with red cheeks "No! I mean, yes! I know that... But, no, I'll rather I go first than to watch you die in front of me!"

Killua frowns "I'm not going to watch you die in front of me!"

I laugh lightly as Killua frowns "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

I turn to face Killua "There's only one solution... we go down together!"

Killua turns bright red "That's impossible!"

I chuckle "Nothing is impossible... that's what's being a Hunter is all about to come back for the prey..."

Killua looks at the blocks, slowly starting to smile "Then let's get stronger!"


	83. The Sugar Rush Nightmare!

Kite's friends drop us off in the nearest town.

From there, we head for the building, written on the blocks.

We a notice a note on the board, referencing us:

**To Killua & Gon**

**Will you fight!? Or not!?**

I frown slightly "My names not here..."

Killua chuckles lightly "That's because they know you so well. You're like a puppy, that follows me around..."

I frown at Killua "Does that mean they know I won't fight, unless you do...?"

Killua nods "You've become too predictable..."

I sigh in frustration, leaving the building "Fine then. Master Killua, shall be go? Woof, woof..."

Killua chuckles at my lame joke "Don't be like that... They just know that you'll fight at my side. And they know you won't fight unless I do."

I nod at Killua, leaving to head to the nearest empty hotel.

Killua lays Gon down to rest, staying by Gon's side.

I leave to grab something to drink for the three of us.

As comeback, I hear Gon awake, hearing the two of them converse.

"Thanks..." Gon speaks as Killua responds "I didn't do anything... so why would you thanking me...?"

"Huh? Didn't you stop me?"

"I wanted to... but I didn't get to make that big red mark on your cheek. That was from Daniel..." Killua sighs.

Gon groans "So that's why it hurts... He didn't have to punch me so hard...! I rather get punched by your soft hands..."

I frown in shock. _Like he would know Killua's hands are soft... then again... I point them out a lot I would be surprised if he overheard me state that._

I hear Gon move the sheets "I guess, I have to thank Daniel later for that... Had I lost control back there, I would've gotten in Kite's way. Then, all four of us could have died."

Killua object "But I... we... we let Kite die..."

Gon objects loudly "Kite is alive!"

I can just imagine the huge smile on Gon's face, as he continues to speak "He wouldn't ever let that thing beat him! But considering his injury, he'd have a hard time moving around. So he's probably hiding. Waiting for us to return! So the two of us should hurry back... Once we're stronger. To save Kite!"

"Three. And yeah, you're right."

"You should keep that smile... seeing as it makes me happy."

I look mortified at the door, standing there in shock after hearing those words.

_...did Gon just make a pass..._

Killua sighs "So far two people have said that... except Daniel can't shut up about it."

I smile as Gon continues "It really does suit you, you should be happy... Daniel must be doing a lame job if he can't do that much."

I clench the bottle hard, thinking aggressively. _I'm doing the best I can keeping someone happy twenty four seven is hard..._

Killua replies, ignoring Gon's advances "He does. Only just now, I've been able to let go of it... just for a moment..."

Gon speaks up "If I was him! I would make sure Killua is always happy."

I can hear Killua gasp in shock "We-Well you're not him! Your Gon a damn good friend!"

I smile as Gon sighs "I thought I was more than that..."

Killua objects "Well you are a best friend... but I don't think I'm worthy of you..."

Gon interjects "You more than worthy! Your my best friend!"

I can feel Gon stretch the 'e' in friend, trying to make it sound like his aiing for another meaning.

Killua retorts "Don't say such stuff... it's embarrassing!"

I frown.

_Gon is hitting on Killua...? _

_Did I miss the memo or something...? _

_No, the signs were there! _

_He just made a pass! _

_I just failed to realise them... _

_Gon is in love with Killua! _

_I won't lose this battle! But, I have to make sure I'm not jumping to conclusions... I have to make sure it's really-_

I clench the bottle too hard, exploding the drink over myself, shooting the cap into my forehead.

As I get drenched in water, I yell in frustration "God, DANG IT!"

I open the door frowning. Killua sees me, laughing at my face.

"Oh you think this is funny huh!" I growl, making my way over to Killua as he backs away "It's not funny... it's j- mufh!"

I pull Killua into a kiss in front of Gon, checking out Gon's reaction

Gon frowns, almost glaring at me as his aura wavers for a moment, showing clear signs of jealously.

I pull away from Killua, smiling slyly at Killua "Now your wet too!"

I turn to Gon slowly "Isn't that right Gon?"

Gon freaks out "Yeah, but, Killua could get sick!"

Killua retorts "Baka! I'm a trained assassin! I don't get sick... I'm only now just wet now"

I grin at Killua "Oh... is that right?"

Killua blinks, speaking in defeat "I fell into another trap didn't I..."

Gon fumes, blowing out small puffs of steam out his ears while Killua is turned away.

I smile at Killua "I believe you did Killua... You got wet because of me. For that... I'm sorry."

I smile as Killua frowns "Damn you! That one smile I can't stay mad at! When you do that single smile... so hard to yell at you!"

Killua grabs his hair in frustration, turning to Gon.

Gon smiles instantly before Killua could even turn around "Let's go! To become stronger! So I can hit this guy!"

**Time Skip**

Back at the building, Gon writes on the board right underneath it.

**We welcome you anytime!**

I grin, writing right after it.

**Bring it on!**

We quickly head to a clothing stores, buying more comfortable clothing.

I settle on for something more plain.

A black button up shirt, with a pair of red pants and some black sneakers with red streaks.

The chain Killua brought for me, dangles across my chest.

I flick my hair up, throwing out of my shirt and over the chain.

As I check out Killua, I notice him with a slight blush.

Killua is wearing a green checker unbuttoned shirt, with a blue tank top underneath it and a pair of brown pants and blue sneakers.

I sigh, realising Gon for some reason, was able to fid his exact old attire, wearing the same get up.

I turn to face Gon "Gon, where the hell do you keep finding your exact same clothing?"

Gon responds causally "It's not the same clothing... this is brand new."

Gon pokes his tongue at me as I retort "It is the same ones as before. I could recognise those green boots a mile away... It's like your trademark!"

Gon objects "Because I like green! Your always wearing the same colours black and red!"

I retort "Because it works with my skin colour it makes me look less ghostly!"

Killua laughs at us "Speaking of ghost..."

I wave one hand at Killua, stopping him from making any jokes about himself "Oh, you got nothing to worry about. Your hair plus eyes distracts people from looking anywhere else."

Killua turns away red "Yeah well... you got light blue eyes... people have a tendency to look at those..."

I frown "I don't care about other people looking at me... I have tunnel vision so my eyes..."

Killua blushes, turning away from us "I get it!"

I turn to Gon, making sure to finish my statement "Are only looking at you Killua..."

Killua turns bright red, turning back to face me "IDIOT! Focus on what's in front of you! Or you'll walk into something!"

I turn to face Killua, smiling at him "I do, but, I make sure your always in my line of sight so I never miss a second of that cute smile."

I grin at Killua.

**Time Skip**

As we make our way over to the train station, Killua tosses the blocks from earlier.

Gon's line of sight, catches a glimpse of the tokens, focusing now on them "What are those?"

Killua responds, as he continues to toss them in the air "Tokens. You take a piece of marked wood and split it, giving each half to a different person. They work as proof that you're an ally or to authenticate a document."

Killua stops as he looks at them "In this case, each of the two assassins holds one matching token. We defeat them and take the tokens."

Killua continues to walk as Gon responds confused "Why are they only two?"

I respond "Either 'A' they didn't think I needed training, which is highly unlikely. Or they have a special gift waiting for me... That is going to train me, till, I'm either A dead, or B can't move an inch..."

Back at the board in the train station, we realise that it's been scrubbed off.

Killua looks slightly confused "It's been erased. That must mean someone checked the board."

Gon nods "Yeah."

I shiver as I speak to Killua "Whatever you do... do not turn around..."

We freak as we hear a cold, collecting voice behind us "You must be Killua and Gon and..."

We turn around as I respond "Daniel Darkscryer! Please to m-"

I look into the figure of a terrifying force, one whose emitting an evil aura, and strangely wearing a weird get up. That, or they just woke up and walked out of the house.

The female's hair is dangling all over her body, as if it hasn't been combed for ages.

She's wearing sandals and a pink dress.

She continues to play with her dress, speaking casually to us "Nice to meet you. My name is Palm. It's a pleasure."

Palm smiles, bringing the creepy level to a new degree "Oh, dear... No need to be so tense. I imagine the chairman probably didn't provide many details."

We frown in disbelief as she smiles "Allow me to explain."

Palm turns around to walk away slowly "Why don't we have some tea?"

We look at each other, deciding whether to follow her or not.

**Time Skip**

Palm has a coffee in front of her, constantly putting sugar in the cup.

Palm explains the scenario "I am a student of Knov-sensei. He said I would only get in his way... But I insisted on accompanying him."

Gon looks confused at us "Who's that?"

I respond "You know the... oh wait... you were out cold."

Killua responds "She probably means one of the guys with Chairman Netero."

I frown at Killua "You already forgot their names. The guy in the black suit."

Palm nods "Yes. My teacher is an incredible person. Cool, intelligent, composed... Ah, composed and cool mean the same thing! Oh, dear... Oh, but I only respect him, that's all."

We look mortified at her, seeing the sugar mountain had rose beyond the normal height of her cup "There's nothing romantic about my feelings... At least, I may wish that were the case."

Palm chuckles lightly, continuing to add more spoons of sugar "After all, when it comes to falling in love, respect is a major factor."

I nod "It good to respect the person who you love dearly's decision? No matter how much in conflicts with your ideals..."

I grin slightly as Gon frowns.

Killua turns to me "I would believe that comment if it came out of someone else's mouth."

I frown slightly "It was a lesson I had to learn the hard way..."

Palm remembers "Ah, my teacher knows nothing about this, of course."

Palm finally stops adding sugar, stirring the sugar in the cup "I haven't said a word to him, and I don't intend to."

Palm drinks the coffee, which, I'm pretty sure is 90% sugar.

We shiver in terror from the sound Palm makes as she drinks.

Palm puts down the cup, continuing on "No one can say what will happen... After all, love is a spontaneous thing, don't you agree?"

I look shifty eyed at Palm as she pours another cup of coffee for herself.

Killua quickly changes the topic before I can say anything "Uh, can I interrupt you? Aren't we supposed to fight you?"

Palm responds shocked "Huh? Oh, dear... Yes, I apologize."

Palm points up, as if she's deep in thought, trying to remember something "The Chairman and my teacher said I couldn't accompany them any farther. But I insisted on going with them. It feels like I spent a lifetime just trying to convince them of my determination."

We blink in disbelief at Palm, as she continues "And finally, they relented, with one condition."

I tap the table "Palm-San your getting off topic..."

Killua nods "I'm asking about..."

Palm continues to speak, ignoring us "My teacher may appear a cold person, but he's actually quite gentle. But you have to spend a lot of time with him to realize that. Ah, by **spending time with him,** I don't mean-"

Killua gets up slamming the table pissed "Okay! WHAT'S THE CONDITION?" Palm looks at us "Knuckle and Shoot's defeat."


	84. Beauty and the Beasts!

Palm lets her _Ren_ flow freely through her coffee, increasing the amount in the mug "To think those vulgar, barbaric unmannered brats will be allowed inside NGL before me... I cannot allow that."

Gon waves his hands, trying to calm down Palm "Palm-San, turn off your _Hatsu_!"

Palm stops using her _Hatsu_ as Gon wipes up the spilt the over coffee.

I speak up "Who's Knuckle and Shoot?"

Killua interjects "And what's about not us?"

Palm sighs "That's right. After all, I'm not the one who's supposed to defeat Knuckle and Shoot. You three are... well technically Gon and Killua. You weren't mentioned in the memo..."

I frown as Gon and Killua tense up.

Palm continues on "Knuckle and Shoot are Morel-San's students. They, too, received a condition. I don't know what that condition was... But whether it's us or them, only one group will be allowed into NGL. The deadline is one month."

We split up as Killua an I head to town, seeing if we can find out who they are.

While we walking, we hear a guy yelling into a mega phone "A man never turns his back on an enemy. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth... You won't get away!"

Killua looks dead ahead, keeping his cool as we pass the guy.

As soon as we get out of hearing distance, I speak to Killua "Well that was a fail on his part... he did let us get away. Hell, we even walked straight past him."

Killua points out "He even failed to point out where the fight is going to be..."

**Time Skip**

Back at the meeting point, Killua explains our findings "He's just a decoy. His partner's probably hidden somewhere, watching. They are watching to see if anyone reacts suspiciously. According to Palm, they don't even know our names."

I smile "Which for some reason, makes it easier for us to hide... which is weird."

Killua nods "Which means... their goal must be to smoke us out. No one's stupid enough to do all that for real."

I nod as Gon interjects "Did he look strong?"

I smile "Well, we can never judge a book by their cover. We could lift abnormal amounts of weight..."

Killua objects "He's pretty strong."

Gon nods "What will it take to defeat him?"

Killua sighs "I have no idea! One of the Hunters with the chairman said that **In a ****_Nen_**** battle, nothing is certain.**"

I respond "That would have been Morel..."

Killua nods at me, before looking back at Gon "So, according to him, it's wrong for me to judge if a fight can be won. I disagree."

Killua forks a mouthful of pasta into his mouth "If you want to survive, you must increase your odds of victory. Gauging the strength differential between you and an opponent is crucial."

Killua chews his on food, continues to talk with his mouth full "If you're up against someone you can only beat once or twice out of a hundred times, don't bother. You need at least a fifty-percent chance. If possible, greater than seventy percent is preferable."

I interject "Explain Yan and Sephestia. How did I beat them?"

Killua waves his fork "Purely luck!"

I drop a head in shame, having my ego just crushed by Killua "I beat Yan on a physiological level while Sephestia was purely luck."

Killua sighs "Anyways, to reach that, we must do two things... Work on our fundamentals, and learn more about our opponents' abilities."

Gon nods "Right."

Killua continues "If we know our opponents' abilities, it'll be easier to plan ahead. Like we did against Genthru."

Gon sighs "I'm half agree, and half opposed."

I nod at Gon "I'm the same as Gon..."

Killua glares at me "I can understand Gon but why you? What do you both mean?"

Gon frowns as Killua looks at me. As Killua looks back at Gon, Gon suddenly starts to smile.

I speak up as Killua looks back in my direction "While knowing someone's abilities can give you an advantage to winning a fight-"

Gon interrupts me as I glare at him.

While Killua focuses on Gon, Gon speaks up "I think we should work on our fundamentals, but I don't think we need to know their abilities."

Killua retorts "Huh? Why not? That just increases our risk of defeat. Nothing good can come from that!"

I smile in response "Because a single piece of information could change the war."

Gon nods "But that's what we'll be facing in NGL."

This piece of information shocks Killua as Gon continues "Our goal isn't to defeat Knuckle and shoot... It's to become stronger, and return to NGL and save Kite. In other words, we must be strong enough to defeat enemies we know nothing about. Winning here with advance preparation is pointless."

We finish eating, returning to our place of residence.

Killua sighs "That's true, but we have to defeat these opponents first. After all, we only have a month."

"That's too long. One week." Gon objects as Killua freaks out.

Gon continues "In one week, we'll be stronger, and heading back to NGL!"

We stop at our door as Killua and I object "Gon!"

Gon gets punched in the face as we freak out, hearing Biscuit's voice "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?"

Biscuit steps out of the door way. We stand there stunned, looking at Biscuit while yelling together "Bisky!"

Biscuit nods at us as we retort together "Why are you here?"

Palm responds as we peak over the doorway, looking at her "I asked her to come."

We freak out at this new piece of information "Huh? You know each other?"

Palm shakes her head "No, I looked into your backgrounds."

Gon scratches his chin in confusion "How? We only know Bisky because..."

Palm smiles emitting as gruesome aura as we freak "Once I used my power, it was quite simple. Now, there's no time to spare. Let's begin... The plan is to slaughter Morel's disciples."

Killua and Gon frown "Um... no!"

I hold out my hand, grabbing Killua shoulder "Is it ok if we do a runner...?"

Biscuit grabs my hand "You will do no such thing... Daniel-Chan!"

I frown as Palm nods "There's nowhere you can run from me..."

Biscuit sighs, as she leads us to a room "Let's get started, then."

Killua and Gon taunt together "Osu!"

Biscuit turns to me "For now on you'll be doing the same!"

I frown "Fine... Osu!"

Biscuit turns to us, punching Gon on the head while he groans "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Biscuit responds "I'm picking up where I left off. Are you stupid?"

Biscuit looks at Gon sternly "That old man's famous for his nasty nature. His even more nastier than Vastorie's bad habit of hitting on ladies!"

I frown as Biscuit continues "If he tells you to do something in a month, it probably should take an entire year. You won't defeat them after a week!"

Gon objects "But we have to hurry back and save Kite."

Biscuit looks confused at us "What are you talking about?"

Gon explains how we met Kite and everything that has happened since our departure.

Biscuit sighs "I see..." Biscuit lectures Gon sternly as she waves her finger in fury "All the more reason you shouldn't return without proper training! WHAT IF YOU MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE AGAIN? Got it?"

Killua frowns with big puffed cheeks as I poke them, hoping they would deflate and turn down his cuteness level.

He turns to me, slightly pissed from all the poking.

Gon sighs in defeat "Osu.."

Biscuit turns to us to as I stand back up straight, pretending nothing happened.

Biscuit walks up to me poking me "I want none of this over caring attitude towards Killua! I'm here to train you, until you can't stand for another second and I'm going to keep training you after that! Got it?"

I nod "OSU..."

Biscuit smiles "Let's start training, then." Biscuit pulls out a magazine, featuring the latest monthly hot guys as I frown "Begin with _Ren_!"

Biscuit holds up three fingers "Maintain that for three hours."

We looked shocked as Gon turns to us "Killua, how long can you last?"

I respond "If we talking bedroom about-"

Killua punches me, turning back to Gon "He wasn't asking that! In top condition, I can manage around fifty-five minutes max."

I rub my head, pouting "2-hours... never done any better... but because of my abilities I say maybe an hour and 10 minutes if lucky..."

Biscuit sighs "Until you complete this, we can't move to the next step. Train like your lives are on the line."

Biscuit chuckles as she continues to read her magazine.

Gon passes out first as Killua is the next to go.

As I'm struggling to hold on, Biscuit turns a piece of paper "If you keep holding on, your face is going to turn blue. And then you won't be up for a month... if lucky."

I frown, letting go.

Biscuit puts down her magazine "Come on. you didn't even last an hour. Okay, keep working."

Killua and Gon get up as we go for round two.

Biscuit flips through another magazine "They say it takes a month to add ten minutes to your _Ren_ endurance. You won't have time to sleep."

**Later that night**

Biscuit puts down her magazine "Okay, you can rest for today!"

Gon and Killua pass out automatically on the floor.

I lay my back against the wall, breathing heavily as Biscuit waves her finger "Tomorrow begins in thirty minutes."

Biscuit smiles "Looks like it's time for me to use my power."

I frown "What power would that be?"

Biscuit turns to me "Just sit there and watch!"

Biscuit waves her hand as a human sized figure gets conjured up.

Biscuit turns to the entity "Take it away, Cookie-Chan."

Cookie weaves her hands along Gon's back as Biscuit explains "Magical Esthetician: Piano Massage. This will revitalise your body at a faster place meaning 30 mins sleep with this girl is like being asleep for 8 hours."

I nod as Palm walks in with her gloomy aura "Excuse me... I hope this won't offend you, but I'll let you decide how to train them. Since my power told me that would be the answer. However, if they cannot defeat Morel's disciples after one month, I doubt I'll be able to restrain myself. I absolutely must go to NGL. Honestly, I want to depart this moment. So after I've waited and waited and waited and waited and waited, if this fails now, I'll probably kill all of you..."

Biscuit responds calmly "Was that a threat?"

Palm shakes her head "No, it's a warning. I'm worried about you all. so if you think they have no chance I recommend that you leave... Speaking from experience, I'm less likely to lose my temper that way."

Biscuit waves her hand "I'm not the one you should tell. Once they're awake, tell the boys."

I glare at Palm, emitting my own gloomy aura as I smile "And if you place on hand on Killua you'll be dead in a second."

I look at Palm "And that is a thr-"

I fall asleep instantly, knocked out from unknown forces as I snore my head off.

I wake up to Gon's loud voice exclaiming "Don't worry! We've got this!"

I groan "Got what? A headache!"

Gon turns to me "Sorry for waking you... I was just saying Palm can count on us to get her to NGL."

Gon turns to Palm "So let us know if you notice anything. We'll do our best."

Gon turns around, continuing practice _Ren_.

I shake my head at Gon, smiling amused from Gon's enthusiasm as I join in practicing.

Palm suddenly breaks down exclaiming "Oh dear... this won't do at all..."

I look confused at Palm for a second, returning back to practicing _Ren_.

We eventually pass out again as Biscuit groans "Come on, what are you doing? You'll never defeat Knuckle and Shoot, much less the chimera Ants, like this. Are you giving up on going to NGL?" Gon retorts as he gets up "We never give up."

Killua gets up as Gon continues "We must return to NGL, no matter what we have to do to get there!"

Gon and Killua continue to practice _Ren_ as Gon yells "To save Kite..."


	85. Biscuit's Brutal Training - Part 1

Days pass by as we slowly progress, increasing minutes to hours.

Biscuit lifts a finger "Okay, all done!" Killua and Gon fall over. I sigh in relief, from knowing that the time is up.

Biscuit stands up, looking at us "You finally lasted for three hours."

Gon pants heavily "We did it... that was hard!"

Killua sighs "I can't move an inch..."

I sigh "Well... give me 5 minutes and I could move."

Biscuit claps her hands "What are you talking about? Stand up. We're going out."

I respond confused "Where can we go smelling like sweat... and old socks?"

Biscuit responds "To see Knuckle."

Killua and Gon move, looking up confused "Wh-Why?"

Biscuit smiles "See? You can move. Let's go!"

Biscuit starts to move as Killua yells at Biscuit "Tell us why we're going to see Knuckle."

Biscuit turns slightly frustrated "Jeez, don't ask questions with obvious answers. To fight him!"

I yell "Already?"

Biscuit smiles "Okay, let's go!"

Killua gets up yelling "What are you talking about? We still have time. What if we lose?"

Biscuit responds calmly "You just try again."

I look confused as Killua frowns "Huh?"

Biscuit points at us "Whether you win or lose isn't important. All that matters is who ends up with the tokens, right?"

Gon nods "Yeah."

Biscuit smiles mischievously "Which means you must take theirs. If it looks like you'll lose, run. Then try again the next day. From here on, you'll practice _Ren_ for three hours a day. After that, you'll challenge Knuckle."

Biscuit glares at us "And you'll continue until you win."

We continue to walk out as Biscuit stops me "Except you! I want to have a firm talk with you."

I nod as Killua looks confused at Biscuit. She waves her hands at Killua and Gon, almost throwing them out "Shoo! Shoo! Go fight Knuckle! And don't come back till you win!"

Killua and Gon leave as I frown at Biscuit "You know I can still track them through Killua?"

Biscuit nods "I'm well aware of that! But, this concerns Killua, as much as at concerns you!"

My aura fluxes as Biscuit responds "You have something on your mind..."

I responds calmly "What is a concerned between us... stays between Killua and I."

Biscuit waves her hand "Not that... your distracted and it has to do something with Killua..."

I frown "What makes you think that?"

Biscuit grins "Right on the marker!"

I sigh as Biscuit pokes me "What's got your panties in a twist. Your _Ren_ can be so much stronger! You're really slacking off! I would even dare say, you'll get Killua killed. But you have a higher probability of getting yourself killed."

I look at Biscuit unfazed, as she continues on "What is it you fear so much, Daniel?"

I respond calmly "Nothing!"

Biscuit retorts "Liar!"

Biscuit lifts her arms in fury "Let's see one of your weaknesses is losing Killua. That's a factor but it's something deeper... What exactly happened during NGL?"

I respond "You heard everything from Gon! There's nothing more I could offer you..."

Biscuit turns to face me "Looks like I'm going to have to get aggressive. Tell me everything from your point of view! NOW! No buts or if!"

I nod as I explain everything from my point of view.

**Time Skip**

**Killua's P.O.V**

I look at Gon, asking him a question "What do you think Biscuit wants to talk about to Daniel?"

"I dunno..." Gon responds calmly, looking as though he wants to cut off the topic.

I raise an eyebrow at Gon "What's got you down in the dumps?"

"What just happened now..."

_Hmm... I hope Daniel's ok..._

**Daniel's P.O.V**

She calls me out "That's it there's your problem!"

I respond confused "The Cat Chimera Ant...?"

Biscuit slaps the back of my head "No stupid! What happened during your encounter! That's where your problem is! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?!"

I shake my hands "I'm not hiding jack shit from you!"

Biscuit pounds me "Tell me or I will have to use force."

I groan, massaging my head "Alright jeez you... you... I actually have nothing to say... that's weird..."

Biscuit lifts her fist, read to pound me.

I interject "I mean I have no insults to throw at you... Alright! You wanna know what it is... PRIDE! My Pride got in the way!"

Biscuit blinks "No games tell me which Pride!"

I groan "First Level of Hell Pride that one got in the way... I for once feared using my own strength... I hate the fact it's showing during training..."

Biscuit smiles "Better?"

I frown "No! I don't feel better. If anything. I feel like shit!"

Biscuit pokes me "Good! Because I'm about to make you feel real good!"

I blink as Biscuit retorts "What's so funny?"

I start to laugh "Choose your words wisely..."

Biscuit frowns "What words?"

I respond "Are you dense? Who's going to make who feel real good?"

Biscuit blinks "But I am..."

I look confused at Biscuit "You made a sex joke..."

Biscuit lifts her hands in frustration "I may look young but I don't keep tabs on teen language... jeez..."

I shake my head at Biscuit, as she lifts a fist "From now on! Until Killua and Gon beats Knuckle, you and I are going to have a serious training session! And we are going to train each and every one of your abilities, while they are active and inactive. Until you can knock out a guy while Sloth is activated!"

I frown "But that ability wasn't designed for attacking..."

Biscuit retorts "I don't care! After I'm through with you, you'll be able to do that!"

I sigh, holding out my hand "You have a deal..."

Biscuit goes to shake my hand as Killua and Gon burst through the door "We're done..."

I frown lightly "Well... that was unexpected... I guess-"

Biscuit hushes me as she walks up to Gon and Killua "There is no way you could have beaten him that easily..."

Gon sighs "Yeah... we kinda did..."

I walk up to them, speaking up "Let me guess while you were exchanging words. This guy Knuckle, undermined you. Gon showed his true strength and punched him... and judging by his... lifeless body. I would say he took the whole brunt of Gon's attack, thinking he could take it."

Gon and Killua blink "How did you know?"

I freak out from shock, finding out my guess was right.

I quickly cough "I'm a seer I can view all out comes!"

Killua taunts me "Bullshit!"

I sigh "Killua caught me... I could guess most of it. But Killua's face had some major hints. He got irritated when I mentioned Knuckle. And Killua gets irritated when people treat him like a kid... even myself."

I pat Killua's fluffy hair as he mewls "Stop that..."

I let go of his hair, turning to Biscuit "What now... we have 21 days to kill."

Gon interjects "We aren't ending it here! I want to be able to beat Knuckle on my own!"

Gon clenches his fist "It's not over yet!"

I look at Killua as he shrugs, like it's a typical part of his life.

**The next day**

As we're training _Ren_ by Knuckle's bed. he stirs slightly.

Knuckle gets up as Gon smiles, looking towards him "Oh, are you awake?"

Knuckle sighs, looking towards Gon "You're stronger than I thought. Guess I underestimated you..."

Killua grins in triumph.

_That seems to happen a lot these days..._ I think as Knuckle pulls out the block from his pocket.

He holds it "Why didn't you take this?"

Gon looks confused at that comment as Knuckle continues "You should've taken the token and ditched me."

Gon retorts "We don't want your token. We want the strength to defeat you in a straight-up fight."

Gon pauses for a sec "Could I ask you something?"

Knuckle nods "Sure, go ahead."

Gon asks "Why did you become a Beast Hunter?"

Knuckle looks slightly confused at Gon "Huh? It's a long story... And it brings back bad memories."

Gon asks another question "Then, why did you volunteer for the punitive force?"

Knuckle interjects "Simply put, to keep it from doing its job. I don't like the idea of cutting off whatever doesn't fit the mold. My teacher says I'm just a softy. But you can't judge something that you've never seen before... First you have to exchange blows."

Killua frowns at that comment.

I chuckle from Knuckle's comment "That's what got you landed in that bed."

Knuckle turns around, looking at Gon "You're a good kid. Now that we've fought, I see that."

I frown, thinking _It was a one-sided match..._

Gon smiles "You, too."

Gon points at the large mound in the bed as it moves towards Knuckle, revealing a small dog. Knuckle freaks out "You!"

Gon points out "He wouldn't leave your side. They say good Hunters are well-liked by animals."

I smile at the image of Knuckle, holding the dog by its paws.

_I would dare say it's cute... but I can't bring myself to say it._

My brain shuts down, reloading all this images of Killua being in cute poses.

I scrunch my hair in frustration as my aura freaks out.

Killua waves his hands "Stop, stop!"

I take a deep breath, whispering "Damn you cute Killua..."

Killua turns red as Knuckle says something to distract him "S-Stupid! I'm not crying..."

Killua looks slightly amused at Knuckle as he continues to rant "Don't tell anyone! Or I'll kill you..."

We quickly end training on that note, grabbing a bite to eat.

**Later**

Knuckle goes crazy, picking off everything in front of him, swallowing the food whole like his never eaten in his life. Killua and I eat causally without a care in the world.

I spot Palm emitting a permanent evil aura, holding onto a knife.

I try excruciatingly hard to ignore Palm emitting that aura, as Knuckle exclaims "It's good!"

This calms down Palm as I sigh in relieve, continuing to eat.

Knuckle continues to wolf down food as he stops for a moment "Fight me any time you want."

Killua and Gon look up confused, as Knuckle continues to explain his reasoning "I'll give you as many tries as you want. But it's impossible for you to beat me in the twenty days left."

As Gon and Killua smile, Knuckle sips on his coffee "Good stuff."

I shake my head "It looks like I have other plans."

Killua looks confused as I respond "Biscuit wants to train me the hard way! So while you two fight Knuckle, I will be mastering my _Nen_ abilities... through force..."

Killua nods as we continue to eat.

**Time Skip**

Night comes again as Biscuit smiles "Okay, three hours! All done!"

Gon and Killua pant, breathing heavily on the floor.

She shoos them off for their fight with Knuckle, kicking them out of the door "Well, then... Get going."

Killua and Gon takes their leave as Biscuit smiles mischievously, turning to face me "Don't worry I'll take good care of him Killua."

Killua stops in his tracks, suddenly running off.

I frown as I yell "I love you too..."

Biscuit smiles as I turn to her "That's mean!... I should only be the only one to tease Killua like that."

Biscuit lifts her fist "Well this is how training is going to go."

Biscuit changes her size, morphine into a massive over grown, macho woman, holding out her guard "If you tell anyone about this form... and I mean anyone!"

Biscuit crackles her knuckles "You won't live a second longer!"

I gulp as she smiles "First up let's work on Wrath you have a sufficient amount of _Ren_. SO focus on your hands and feet giving them each 25 percent each."

I nod as I do what she asks, holding out my guard "Now try and hit me hard! And no hitting me like a pussy, I can take them!"

I grin "Alright let's do this!" I throw the first punch, only to have it grabbed my hand, slamming me onto the floor like a rag doll.

She yells "I said hit me hard like you mean it!"

I jump up, doing as she asks, putting as much force as I can behind my punches. She blocks it "That's better but remember..."

Biscuit slams me into the floor again like last time "Keep your defences up, or I'll continue to slam you into the floor!"

I frown as we continue to exchange blows throughout the night.

We hear a click, making Biscuit revert back to her little child-like look.


	86. Biscuit's Brutal Training - Part 2

Killua and Gon walk in with bruises along their body "What happened Killua?"

Killua frowns, looking up "Knuckle went to town on u- What happened to you?"

Killua looks between Biscuit and myself as I respond "For such as petite woman. She really packs a punch..."

I walk over to Killua, lightly touching his skin.

He flinches "OI, easy with the _Nen_ it's extra sensitive."

I take my hands back, re-adjusting my aura flow back to normal "Sorry... forgot about training..."

I keep my eyes on Killua, peering slightly over to Gon, seeing him fuming.

My eyebrow twitches "Biscuit ... if you going to say it, say it!"

Biscuit smiles "Ok lover boy..."

I frown, speaking casually "Palm where you keep the first aid kit?"

Gon smiles "What about me?"

I smile, turning to face Gon "What about you? You heal at an abnormal pace... unlike me and Killua."

Gon frowns as I turn to Biscuit "So training returns to normal tomorrow morning?"

Biscuit nods "Three hours of _Ren_ then get your arse beat. Come home and eat. Then _Ren_ training again and get your ass beat. Rinse and repeat."

I frown "When you put it that way you make it sound like we'll never win..."

Killua flinches again "OI! Watch where your placing your hands."

I turn around, facing Killua again "I will..."

I grab Killua's hand, leading him back to our room, not before grabbing the first aid kit.

**Later**

Killua flinches in the bedroom as I touch one of his bruised spots "I'm surprised you're not protesting about me doing this."

Killua frowns "I'm used to this now... also it's a guilty pleasure..."

I smile at Killua, after hearing him whispers the last part, barely enough for me to hear.

Killua whines "When do I get to do this for you?"

I respond "You don't because you get to do something better!"

Killua frowns "What's that?"

I respond calmly, wiping Killua's face "You get to un-dislocate my right shoulder..."

Killua frowns "Why kind of training did you do with Bisky?"

I smile "Training Wrath which is; focusing power on my hands and feet. Whenever I left my guard open, she would grab my arm and slam me into the floor."

Killua shakes his head in amusement as I smile at Killua "So did you get anything new... besides these bruises?"

Killua frowns "Knuckle was only using maybe less than half his full strength..."

I nod "So you have a long way to go."

Killua sighs as I put down the kit, kissing Killua on the lips once "You can do it. I know you can. And Gon can, because his stubborn like that! And won't give up till he wins!"

Killua nods, smiling as he looks me in the eyes "Even though the bruises say otherwise."

I smile, kissing Killua again on the lips, pushing him back into the bed.

Killua responds in shock "You hardly ever initiate! Maybe like one out of ten times."

I smile at Killua "I just wanted to feel your lips... on mine."

Killua smiles in amusement "Then why are you on top of me?"

I chuckle, moving away from Killua slowly "Would you rather I come from the behind?"

Killua frowns, pushing me down into the bed "I not falling for that again! Hold still."

I nod as Killua cracks my arm into place "Better?"

I nod, smiling at Killua "When you're involved always."

Killua blushes "Well I'm tired and... not tonight."

I nod at Killua "It's going to be like that for a while. I don't care. As long as we get to snuggle."

Killua nods "Just no death grips..."

I hold Killua close "Gotcha..."

**A few days later**

As Gon and Killua leave for their training with Knuckle, Biscuit smiles "Now it's going to be the real deal. For those last few days of training, you are going to put them together and use the real deal. Activate Wrath. We'll see how far you've come."

I nod at Biscuit as I create a shadow mask, putting it on "**Path of the Seven Deadly Sins Wrath!**"

My aura shifts, focusing within my hands and feet.

I fist pump the air "Yeah!"

Biscuit grins "You have an affinity for learning _Hatsu_ and _Ren_. Your _Ko_ is flawless but your _Ken_ and _Gyo_ needs some work. And don't even get me started on _Zetsu_."

Biscuit interjects "However, I notice a shift while your aura may be significantly better. Your _Ren_ is perfect. But your ability to learn _Hatsu_ is weakened because of the restriction you placed on the abilities. Your _Ko_ is different depending on the Ability but your _Ken_ and _Gyo_ is perfect, and _Zetsu_. Sometimes, I wonder even if you're standing in front of me."

I smile behind the mask "Ah... thanks!"

Biscuit pats herself "Now let's begin!"

Biscuit throws her first punch as I clash fists with her.

Biscuit whistles "Oh... when we clash fists you perfectly countered it let's see if you can do it again."

Biscuit throws another punch as I kick her hand out of the way, throwing a punch back "Not so fast!"

Biscuit brings down her hands, knocking my hand away.

We keep exchanging blows while Biscuit stays strong and I become restless.

Biscuit smiles amused "Oh... your getting tired already it's been only an hour." I come back hard as she blocks the attack, sliding back "That's it! Your punches have to be more like that if you want this ability to be more effective."

I breath heavy, thinking. _If only. Each punch thrown, uses significant amounts of aura, while blocking uses little to none. I could always-_

I voice cuts in my head **"Change to Pride..." **

I scrunch my hair "Over my cold dead body!"

Biscuit looks funny at me "What?"

I wave my hand "Nothing it's just-"

Everything becomes a blur.

**Biscuit's P.O.V**

I tilt my head, looking funny at Daniel "It's just what? Don't leave me standing!"

Daniel turns to face me, bringing up his guard up "Oh now you get serious!"

Daniel moves faster than before, running towards me at an abnormal pace.

He throws a flurry of punches.

I dodge them, smiling in amusement "Now if only you could fight like this. I wouldn't call you weak!"

I receive a blow to the chest, which changes me off guard, making me cough. He throws another kick to the arms as I block it.

I frown, growling at him "Daniel What's wrong with you?! I get it! I called you weak... but jeez, really? A kick to the gut."

Daniel stares at me as I realise something "Your eyes are a different colour... as if your disconnected from your emotions."

Daniel moves again, throwing more punches. I twitch in anger "Calm down..."

I throw a punch, connecting it with Daniel's jaw.

He falls on the ground, knocked out completely.

I quickly run up to him, checking to see if she's ok "Shit! Are you ok?"

Daniel lays there is silence as I remove the mask.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I frowns at Biscuit, speaking in a raspy voice "Was that punch to my jaw really necessary?"

Biscuit shakes me, yelling in my face "NECESSARY?! You were trying to kill me!"

I frown "I wish I could kill you sometimes... but your just so powerful."

Biscuit slaps me across the face, continuing to shake me "Don't deny it lover boy! You were trying to kill me."

I frown, rubbing my red cheek "Says the woman who did a K.O. punch on me."

Biscuit looks confused "You don't remember?"

I look confused at her "Remember what?"

Biscuit lifts me up "The blow you landed on my chest."

I frown "If I landed a blow on your chest, I would be fist pumping the air, celebrating that very moment."

Biscuit lifts her hand to her chin "So that's what happens when you get scared..."

I frown "I didn't get scared... I-I... I remember hearing a voice, demanding me to use Pride..."

Biscuit slaps me "That's your problem, Pride! Can't you just lock it under key...?"

I frown at Biscuit, rubbing my cheek my other cheek "I just can't lock something I haven't used..."

Biscuit reverts to her normal form, poking me "Well, you're going to do it right here right now! I want you to bury every thought of that ability, deep within your mind, and lock it up good!"

I look at Biscuit confused "How do you propose I do that?"

Biscuit thinks for a moment "Your going to learn another level of restriction! Right here. Right now! Think of your least favourite thing..."

I think for a moment "I've got nothing... maybe Illumi..."

Biscuit nods "Good that will be your go to word! Reverse it."

I respond "Imulli... sounds weird..."

Biscuit pokes me "Well your weird! So it suits you just fine. That word is going to be what binds Pride. If you want to release it just say the original word really aggressively... Since your Pride makes you really aggressive. By saying the word the right way, with a lot of hatred, you'll unlock Pride."

I respond "That's a weird way of restricting something..."

Biscuit pouts "Well weird, plus weird, equals normal! You went full weird when your Pride was engaged."

I frown "Just don't tell Killua. I don't want him worrying about me while he tries to win with Knuckle."

Biscuit nods "Fine! But you will have to tell him eventually..."

I nod "No secrets... I know. Because I promised after this, before we head to NGL I'll tell him."

**10 days before deadline**

Gon speaks up while we are training _Ren_ "Hey, Killua... Why wasn't Knuckle-san good enough?"

Killua looks confused at Gon "Hmm? What you mean?"

Gon turns to Killua "Why didn't they let him go to NGL? He seems really strong to me."

"Well what you say is true."

"In terms of Physical ability he'd be a match for Kite."

"Then it's probably the mental thing..."

Killua nods as Gon responds "Mental?"

"His approach isn't in line with this mission's objective. He's too soft."

I chuckle "Soft like pudding... or soft as in he has a weakness for animals."

Killua smirks "He gets attached to animals too easily."

Gon responds "And he did end up volunteering to help us, somehow..."

Killua frowns "The number of dogs around keeps increasing."

Gon nods "Yeah..."

Gon and Killua get into a heated argument about Knuckle. I smile at Killua while Biscuit does this weird face.

I look a little to her left, seeing Palm death stare us while holding a knife.

**Lunch time**

Palm lays out the food for us as she speaks up "Help yourself."

Gon, Killua and I slap our hands together, exclaiming "Itadakimasu!"

We stack up our bowl, digging in like crazy.

Palm speaks up after a moment of eating "What do you think?"

Gon smiles "Oh, this is really good!"

Palm objects "Not that! We only have ten days."

We look up confused at her as she continues "From what I've seen, you're only two-thirds through your training to become strong enough to force Knuckle into using his full strength..."

Gon looks confused at Biscuit, exclaiming "Huh? Is that true, Bisky?"

Killua and I have sly grins plastered across our face, mine being more sly than Killua's.

Killua's shows a more disappointment. Biscuit continues to sip her tea without a word.

Gon turns back to Palm, smiling "But it'll be fine! We'll definitely beat him before the deadline!"

Palm grips her dress in frustration "HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE? The situation hasn't improved at all..."

Killua, Biscuit and I freak.

Palm emits a very aggressive aura, continuing on to yell "You said it was all right for me to speak up, so I will. You have no chance to defeat Knuckle! They didn't give you enough time... Lately, I find myself gripping a kitchen knife, staring at it to calm myself. That means I'm nearly over the edge, so if you run at once, before it's too late, I probably won't try to chase and kill you."

I frown slightly, chewing my food slowly.

_If I was to stare at a weapon I would probably want to stab someone... not calm myself down._

Gon retorts "We aren't gonna run away. How many times do I have to say it?"

Palm goes into super evil mode, responding aggressively "What else can you do? As you currently are, you cannot defeat Knuckle!"

Gon lifts his pinkie, holding it up "We'll win! Pinkie swear."

Gon grabs palms hand, exclaiming "Come on... Hurry up!"

Gon intertwines Palms pinkie with his own, moving their hands up and down, chanting a word on every motion "I pinkie swear that we'll beat Knuckle and Shoot before the deadline. If I break my promise, I have to swallow a thousand needles... Pinkie sworn!"

Gon let's go as Palm, leaving her utterly confused, changing her aura emotions drastically.

I smile with an amused look as Gon continues "On the island I'm from, there's another part."

Gon goes back to wrapping his pinkie around hers "You go like this and put your thumbs together. Sealed with a kiss!"

Gon presses his thumb against her, exclaiming "Chuu!"

I get a wide grin as Palm turns pink, blushing like crazy.

Gon points out "Okay, now it's a promise. By the way, Palm-san what did you use to flavour this?"

Palm continue to talk while Gon is oblivious to what's happening. Gon keeps his eyes closed while he smiles.

Killua whispers to Biscuit and I, continuing to eat and drink "Gon's getting really good at handling Palm."

Biscuit points out "I suspect she's the one leading things in that direction..."

I grin as I respond "Well simple, plus, simple, equals, a great... match..."

A massive grin spreads across my face.

_That's it! Kill two birds with one stone. _

_If Gon pursues Killua, I'll use Palm to my advantage... _

_With a bit of Manipulation, I could get the two to go out together. Gon may fall in love with her and I get to keep Killua all for myself without a fight!... OSU! Let's do this!_

I snicker to myself, as Killua and Biscuit looks weird at me.

Biscuit whispers quickly to Killua "By the way... Ten days left."

Killua retorts to Biscuit "Don't say that like a countdown to our death!"

I smile, I whispering to Killua "Don't worry! I have a way around that..."

I continue to chuckle evilly to myself as Killua and Biscuit, continue to look at me funny.


	87. Biscuit's Brutal Training - Part 3

Biscuit smiles at me "That's better you improved Wrath to a powerful level... Without any hiccups, I might even suggest you go with Killua and Gon next time. You might even give them a fighting chance."

I interject "I barely know the guy. What makes you think I have a fighting chance?"

Biscuit waves her hand "I think you have a better chance of defeating Knuckle, than those two... but Wrath has two obvious flaws. One, your body is not protected. So therefore, you have to throw your whole body into the fight. Two, it uses a significant amount of _Nen_ to use. So when you activate it, you have to run in fast, throwing everything you've got to beat Knuckle."

I nod exclaiming "Osu!"

Biscuit smiles "On the last few days and you will be joining them, helping them both in whatever way you can."

I nod at Biscuit, grinning "Let's see how good this will be in a fight..."

**Second last day**

Biscuit smiles "Okay, that's three hours!"

Killua smiles "Oh? Already?"

Gon smiles "That seemed fast."

Biscuit interjects "Then I'll give you a thirty-minute break."

Killua points at me "How come he got to be lazy?"

I frown, reading slowly as I flip a page "Ask Biscuit!"

Biscuit responds "Because he is going to be your wild card for tonight, and tomorrow night."

Gon frowns "Oh... how so?"

I smile at Gon "Unlike you, they have no idea what my powers are, so that gives me a head start."

Gon looks at Biscuit "Shouldn't we fight Knuckle now then?"

Biscuit closes her magazine "You can go once you're rested. Defeat him. You have a little over a day before the chairman's deadline. This may be your first and last chance."

**Time Skip**

We meet Knuckle, surrounded by thirteen dogs that run away when they sense us coming.

We stand proudly, heading straight for Knuckle.

Knuckle stares us down "Seems you kids are serious tonight and where has mister lazy been?"

I smile "Well. Our trainer has kept me locked up till tonight. It's the first time I've gotten out of the house."

Knuckle grins as Gon steps up "Before we begin, I want to know where your partner is."

Knuckle looks confused "EH? You mean Shoot?"

Gon nods "Yeah."

Knuckle looks at Gon seriously "Why do you want to know that? You're about to get the crap knocked out of you."

Gon responds calmly "We need both tokens."

Knuckle laughs at Gon before responding "That's a riot! If you defeat me, I'll tell you."

Killua objects "We might not get a chance to ask you then. You might be out cold."

Knuckle cracks his knuckles "You're no longer amusing me..."

Gon gets serious for the fight as he activates his _Ren_.

They have a staring death match before Knuckle runs towards Gon.

Gon moves quickly, aiming to attack Knuckle in the back.

Before Gon could land a punch on Knuckle, he moves right behind him "There!"

Knuckle lands a punch on Gon, sending him sliding across the floor.

Killua freaks out, calling Gon's name.

Gon stands there as Knuckle taunts Gon "After another four five warm-up punches, I'll get serious... I warm up fast."

Knuckle rushes Gon, punching him hard.

As soon as he hits Gon, he rushes around to his back kicking him in the side.

Gon blocks the attack as Knuckle moves again, quickly around Gon's back "Behind you, fool!"

Killua flinches as Gon is sent flying across the field.

Gon gets up, breathing heavy from all the damage his sustained.

Knuckle grins "Hey, aren't you going to use that **First comes rock** thing? Well, you won't be able to use that technique. It's flawed, after all."

Killua mutters "It's flawed?"

I nod "Every ability has a flaw. However, Gon's is move noticeable..."

Knuckle continues "A word of advice... If you try that technique, I'll stop you in your tracks."

Knuckle makes his way over to Gon as he calls out "In a one-on-one match, you'd better not try it."

Knuckle stops two meters in front of Gon, lifting two fingers "Your technique has two huge weaknesses!"

Killua freaks at this information as Knuckle grins "So, Gon... What did you name that technique?"

I feel as though I've been hit with a shovel. I look towards Killua, muttering to him "You know... Gon has never really said the name of that technique..."

Gon responds "Ja-Janken!"

Killua retorts "Wow, Zero effort..."

I nod "Sounds... really original."

Knuckle grins "Jajanken... I understand. You combined **Jajan** for **ta-dah,** with **Janken** for your attack, **rock-paper-scissors.**"

I frown "Were did he pull that out of..."

Gon responds shocked "Ah, no..."

Knuckle yells "Not a bad name, kid!"

Gon looks in complete shock, totally agreeing with Knuckle "Um, yeah. Guess I'm okay with that."

Killua and I tilt our head, retorting together "YOU ARE?"

Knuckle lifts two fingers "Gon, your Jajanken has two huge weaknesses. First, it takes too long to charge."

I nod "The obvious one..." _I wonder what's the other one is...?_

Knuckle continues to explain his reason "During a fight, you don't have time to stand still for several seconds. I wouldn't count on having the time to charge it."

Gon retorts "I know that."

Knuckle interjects loudly "Second, it's too risky. When you focus aura in your fist to increase power, you have less aura for defence. One attack to the wrong place will take you out, fool!"

Gon retorts "I know the risks. That's why I've spent the past month training to compensate for them!"

Gon kicks off, charging Knuckle. They exchange a flurry of blows until Knuckle lands a punch on Gon.

Gon charges again as Knuckle punches him, hitting him back.

Knuckle makes his way slowly to Gon.

Gon runs in circles around Knuckle.

Knuckle chases after Gon, running alongside him.

Gon throws a punch as Knuckle avoids the attack.

Knuckle feints an attack, uppercutting Gon in the jaw instead.

Knuckle makes a couple of more moves, before slamming his leg into Gon's side.

He moves quickly again, punching Gon in the side of the face then in the chest.

He lands another attack on Gon's jaw, then again on his chest, sending Gon skidding across the floor.

I make sure to keep my eyes on Knuckles attack patterns, finding a way I can abuse his weaknesses later.

Killua exclaims "Damn..."

Knuckle grins at Gon "Okay, then... Time to throw a real punch. Don't blame me if you die."

I grin, muttering under my breath "I found his weakness..."

Gon starts up his Jajanken "First comes rock..."

Knuckle boots Gon across the field. Gon lands on the floor as he slowly gets up, coughing a bit of blood.

Knuckle grins as he taunts Gon, making his way slowly towards him "I told you that you won't pull off that attack. Don't fool around with me!"

Gon retorts calmly "That was your full strength?"

Knuckle stops as Gon yells at him "WHICH ONE OF US IS FOOLING AROUND? It's supposed to be a serious fight! You should be fighting to Kill, Knuckle!"

Gon starts up his Jajanken "First comes rock..."

Knuckle stands there like a stunned melon.

Gon taunts Knuckle "Here I go! Rock..."

Knuckle swings at Gon, missing him. Gon swings around Knuckles back, exclaiming "Over here!"

Gon ducks his punch as he kicks his foot from underneath him.

Gon lands his first punch on Knuckle's cheek, starting up his Jajanken again.

Knuckle kicks Gon, ending his attack abruptly.

They both land on the floor, both getting up together again.

Gon quickly jumps up, taunting Knuckle "It's obvious that you're focused on stopping my special attack. Even I could tell exactly when your right arm was going to strike."

Killua smiles "His playing mind games."

I smile at Killua "That is where he needs to play his cards right..."

Killua nods as he speaks softly "Knuckle sees Gon's Jajanken as an easy pitch. He has to swing for it. It's a perfect pitch, right down the middle, that he has to send flying. That's the trigger. When you see the easy ball, you tense up. You can hit it. You have to. These thoughts make you use more strength than necessary."

I nod at Killua "The same can be said about their aura. If you don't control the flow about your aura, you will gather it in areas where your focusing. And just when you're about to swing that's when it shows the most."

Killua nods "If the Nen user is inexperienced or out of control, the aura will either stagnate or just flow too freely. The flow of the aura lets the opponent sense when an attack will come. By calling him out on being soft, Gon threw Knuckle off."

I grin "Making it that much easier to fake Knuckle out. Although..."

Killua continues off my statement "This tactic would be more effective on those who know Jajanken's strength. Opponents who have seen how strong the technique will be more scared and likely to lose control when they see it coming. The fake-out will be more believable, and if the enemy steps back, they're easier to hit with scissors or Paper."

Killua sighs "I always assumed Jajanken would be less useful once opponents figured out how it works. That it was flawed. But I was wrong. It can be adapted to any situation."

I nod "but there's the major flaw a technique that powerful, uses a hell of a lot of aura..."

Gon calls out "Okay, let's try this again."

Killua mutters out loud "Has Gon been thinking how to shore up his technique's weaknesses. No... He thought of the solution during this fight. He's making incredible progress while fighting."

I notice Gon's aura decreasing in volume.

Gon rushes Knuckle again as Knuckle yells "Bring it!"

They exchange a flurry of attacks. Gon misses Knuckle every attack as Knuckle lands a blow to Gon's chest.

They keep going, seeing Gon is get hit less often.

Killua grits his teeth "Knuckle definitely has superior physical strength. But Gon is adapting, little by little. By increasing the area his aura covers, he reduces the damage from miscalculations. And he's getting used to Knuckle's speed. Sudden punches almost never hit him anymore. But he's running out of time. He doesn't have much stamina left to maintain his aura."

I nod "Knuckle has been conserving his strength while using only physical blows."

Killua frowns "Gon has already activated Jajanken three times. They started fighting twenty minutes ago. If he uses Jajanken again, he'll only have a minute or two to fight at full strength."

Knuckle lands a punch on Gon. Gon blocks the attack, sent skidding across the floor.

Knuckle winds up his arm "Gon... You told me to use my full strength, but your no match for me right now. You're..."

Gon starts up his Jajanken as I respond "Is he crazy? What does he plan to hit from that far the invisible man?"

Gon chants "First comes rock..."

Killua goes into overdrive, trying to understand Gon's motives "Why? Knuckle's in good shape and alert, and he's attacking from that distance? He isn't going to hit Knuckle."

I look at Knuckle, seeing clear signs of fear. Not enough to make him run in terror. But, enough to keep him rooted to the spot.

Gon continues "Rock... Scissors... Paper!"

Gon holds out his hand, shooting a large wave of aura in the shape of a ball towards Knuckle.

The new attack catches me off guard, making me grin "Gon's been learning..."

As soon as Gon fires off his attack he runs with his attack, using it as a blind spot. Knuckle smacks off Gon's attack like its nothing as Gon swings around Knuckle in the confusion, starting up his next attack "Once again!"

Gon punches Knuckle in the back exclaiming "Rock!"

Knuckle screams as Gon falls on the floor.

I whisper to Killua "I think Knuckle is having a freak out..."

Knuckle looks around to face Gon, realising what has happened his ok.

Killua walks over, picking up Gon, slinging him over his shoulder.


	88. Biscuit's Brutal Training - Part 4

I turn to Killua, announcing "Before we go... Knuckle I wanted to point out. One, you're a child for holding back..."

"WHAT?!"

"And. Two, you need to push yourself. Not only harder for Gon, but yourself as well... Gon is pushing himself past his limits... And you're not even giving you all. How would it feel, knowing you're fighting someone whose treating you like a child... Knowing his not even using his full strength?"

Knuckle stays quiet as I walk away, realising something after a few steps. I stop looking back at Knuckle "By the way..."

I point to the forest "Next time. Make sure Shoot joins. After all... you both have to defeat Killua and Gon. I'm not included in this event! And if you both don't man up, I will use my special ability, to beat the shit out you both... but then again, that isn't what this is all about! I've already figured it out. Why haven't you?"

I turn around, taking my leave as Killua looks slightly shocked. Killua points out soon after "Also use your full strength next time against Gon... or else..."

I speak up for Killua "You both will never learn how to push each other past your limits."

I nod at Killua, taking our leave.

As we leave, Knuckle yells at Killua "Aren't you going to fight? I'm still fine here."

Killua yells back "You can fight Gon again tomorrow. The outcome will probably be different. I'll defeat Shoot."

Knuckle yells "I'll be fighting for real tomorrow. He'd better be prepared to die."

I taunt back "That is what will happen to you if you don't get serious."

Killua sighs as he stops and turns slightly towards Knuckle "It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself. Sure you're up to the task?"

Knuckle yells back "Hell yeah, fool."

Killua glares at Knuckle, responding calmly "Tomorrow... As long as you win, It's fine if you don't get serious. But if you lose without fighting at full strength, I won't forgive you."

Killua walks away as I follow him.

Killua yells one final time as we continue to walk away "I'll never forgive you, as long as I live."

He turns to me, whispering something "What is it we are supposed to learn?"

I shrug "I don't know...?"

Killua frowns "You sounded believable..."

I sigh "Pfft! It's not my fight..."

Killua tilts an eyebrow "Who are you supposed to fight then?"

_Myself!... I am my worst enemy..._

I look up at Killua "I guess it's myself, seeing as there wasn't a third person... or maybe Palm... I don't really know."

**A hour later**

Killua watches over Gon, conflicted with himself.

I rest against the wall as Biscuit turns to me "Why didn't you help them?"

I shake my head "It's not my fight... even if I won, Gon will kill me for stealing his thunder. And Killua has yet to fight and test his skills..."

I turn to Killua "Killua. Are you doubting yourself?"

Killua looks at me "I don't doubt myself... I'm worried about the three of us..."

I nod at Killua as Biscuit interjects "Don't worry. I made sure to give Gon a massage, so he'll be able to fight in top condition tomorrow."

I close my eyes as Biscuit taunts Killua "Killua! Fight me."

My eyes fling open as I watch Biscuit morph.

My eyes dart to Killua, seeing him panic from Biscuit, manly form.

I walk over to Killua, tapping his shoulder "Killua you'll be fine you can beat her."

Killua nods as he leaves with Biscuit.

I wait a few moments, deciding to sneak out of Gon's room so I can listen in on the fight.

Biscuit speaks up after the brutal fight, or at least from the sounds I could hear, it was a very brutal fight "Now, do you know your weakness? You're too quick to give up. You're too cautious about fighting. Some might even say you underestimate yourself. When facing an enemy you believe to be stronger, you fight on the premise of escaping."

_Sometimes it's better to escape... but I can see where she's going with this..._

I hear Killua breath heavily, as Biscuit continues "I realize that this isn't your fault. It's the fault of whoever taught you to fight. Habits that are burned into your body and soul aren't easy to break. But I can say one thing for sure."

Biscuit is silent for a moment "Somewhere down the line, you'll leave Gon and Daniel behind to die. But seeing as running away from Daniel is near impossible. And that he also likes to listen in on other peoples conversations."

I frown, objecting to Biscuit's comment "I was hoping you wouldn't announce I was here... I just wanted to listen in on your advice."

I step from out of the other side of the wall. The first thing I see is Killua's cut face, and mortified look.

I walk up to him, wiping the blood from Killua cut.

As he flinches, I smile slightly, turning to look at Biscuit tap the wall with her fist.

After grabbing our attention, she continues on "Combat ability can change, depending on environment and physical condition."

Biscuit points at one of the letters on the graph "For example, a good-condition C has a high chance of defeating a poor-condition D. If the conditions are right, A, B, and C all have the potential to defeat D. But in your case Killua, you're assuming the enemy is always at their best. You always assume the worst-case scenario."

Biscuit lifts a finger, continuing on to dictate "Even when facing enemies with equal strength, you worry about how strong they are, or what they might do to you. If we're talking about a stronger enemy, there's no question... You don't bother to think of how you could win. Running is your only option. That's how losers think."

Killua grits his teeth.

As I'm about to call her out, Biscuit lifts her hand "Don't you dare interrupt me! Suppressing that bad habit and forcing yourself to face enemies stronger than you will take determination."

Biscuit looks at the floor "If you can't defeat Shoot tomorrow, you must leave Gon's side. And you must also run as far away from Daniel!"

I flinch, yelling back "Don't you dare say such a thing!"

Biscuit glares at me "For his own good!"

I hold Killua close "Even if that's the case!... Even if it's better that Killua runs far away from me! I rather be by his side."

Biscuit walks up to me "And it would be better for you! You want my advice? Run, run as far away from Killua and live your own life not follow in his foot steps... no matter how much you care about him! Don't make the same mistake Nathaniel did!"

I grit my teeth as Biscuit pokes me "He could have been the next best _Nen_ user but Vastorie sunk his claws into him, slowly turning him into something of his former glory. He could have been up there with Ging but his not..."

I frown "Well without him I wouldn't be here today!"

Biscuit blinks "I mean that Nathaniel should have travelled even more! Saw even more this world has to offer, than to settle down and devote his life to his child."

I glare "Again! You're talking about me..."

Biscuit frowns "Then don't make his mistakes! Learn from them!"

I nod at Biscuit, grabbing Killua's hand to walk away "I will... I promise I will!"

Killua stops, pulling his hand away "What if Biscuit's right about us?..."

I frown, turning around to face Killua "If she's wrong, then I'll die a happy man or boy!"

Killua grabs me "But what if?"

I frown "What if you're stopping me from being stronger than myself? So what?!"

I touch Killua's cheek "I don't care! We follow our own paths, and I feel like mine is to be by your side..."

Tears drop from Killua's eyes "What if it's the wrong choice?"

I smile, kissing Killua on the forehead. The motion makes Killua tense up.

I pull back smiling "Then I never want to be right."

Killua clenches my arms as I wrap my hands around him, pulling him into a hug "After all, it was I who drew you to me... So, you couldn't have made the mistake. It would be mine to begin with. And it's one that I would gladly repeat over, and over again."

I kiss Killua again as Biscuit comes, running from around the corner.

She punches Killua from out of my arms. I glare at her as Biscuit smiles, speaking up "Before I forget..."

Biscuit smiles at Killua and I "And if you tell anyone else what happened yesterday, I'll make your face three times worse."

I frown at Biscuit, picking up Killua to look at his bruised cheek "You didn't have to do that Biscuit..."

Biscuit smiles "Of course I did and you will suffer twice as much as he has to suffer, if you say anything!"

I nod, carrying Killua over to our bedroom.

I lay him down to sleep, joining him soon after.

_Killua... You don't have to run. I'll fight by yourside and you can fight by my side, IF, I can gget past this stupid mental block, which, stops me from asking **anyone** for help..._

_I tur;y wwant your help. Even though I'm yet to prove tit to you through my body gestures or even speech..._

_Let me help you..._

_AND SOMEHOW... I'll let you help me... Even though I'm probably going to contradic myself later!_

I join him in his sleep, holding tightly onto him.

**Next morning**

Gon yawns as he wakes, turning to us "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE, KILLUA?"

Killua's face still looks destroyed from last night's fight with Biscuit

He tries to keep a serious look, failing from the massive bruise on his face "Huh? I was training with Bisky."

Gon asks confused "Training? Are you sure Bisky didn't throw you through a public execution..."

Killua changes the topic "Anyway, are you feeling ok?"

Gon smiles as he stretches "Yep, I feel great. I used up all my aura, so I expected to be tired, but look!"

Gon uses his aura just fine.

Killua looks somewhat surprised at Gon "That gor-"

I place my hand on Killua's mouth as he flinches "That hurt!"

I frown, walking in front of Killua to give him a stern look "Sorry. I just wanted to check the full extent of the damage, seeing if there's anything I can do later..."

Killua nods as I step away from him. He smiles, or at least I think his smiling, it's really hard to tell with all his bruises "That old hag's massage must have done the trick."

I nod, lifting a finger to comment "It really is something..."

Killua sighs, thinking out loud "She wasn't joking."

Killua mutters under his breath "Maybe it is for the better..."

I look at him confused as Gon exclaims "Okay! I'm gonna win this time!"

Killua looks at Gon surprised as I wrap my arm around his waist, causing him to look at me.

I clench Killua's waist, keeping the next thoughts to myself.

_Biscuit's WRONG! I will show her! Killua will show her how wrong she is! Besides..._

I look at Gon, still thinking _I'm not the only one that won't let Killua run away..._


	89. Final Chance!

After we get prepared, I stand still, wearing the black shirt and red jeans.

I brought a chain for my pants, dangling my mask off it.

I have both weapons, frimly attached to attach to my body.

War Ravager is attached to my back, as Wolfbane hangs from my waist.

I look over to Killua, smiling as he punches his hand "Let's go."

Gon looks up in Killua's direction seriously "Yeah."

We leave as Biscuit waves us good bye.

While we are walking to our location, I speak up "So you got plans on how to deal with the two?... Except for Killua. I know you like to make plans on the go."

Gon punches his hand "I'm going to knock him out and take his token."

I frown "Simple... but how do you plan to defeat Knuckle?"

Gon turns to me "I don't know how, but I'll beat him no matter what!"

I nod at Gon's comment.

**Time Skip**

We see Knuckle and another man, most likely Shoot standing side by side.

Knuckle speaks up "The loser..."

Gon ends his sentence "Hands his token to the winner."

Shoot speaks up "How did you find me yesterday?"

I grin at Shoot "I felt an intense stare yesturday... I thought it was my imagination... but seriously... the eyes were watching the fight."

Shoot frowns from this piece of information.

The group separates into three groups:

Group one is Shoot and Killua.

Group two is Gon and Knuckle.

This leaves myself to choose whichever fight to watch.

I was never choosen to fight anyone, and neither was this battle mine to begin with. So, I'm forced to sit out and watch.

Killua walks into the forest with Shoot.

I turn to face Gon "Good luck."

Gon thumbs me up as I turn to follow Killua into the forest, wanting to watch his fight.

I hear Knuckle speaks up from a distance "Gon... as promised, I'm coming at you at full power!"

**Time Skip**

Shoot stops as he takes a quick breath before turning to face Killua. I watch the fight from the treelines, observing how this will pan out. Shoot releases his _Ren_, showing a green coloured aura.

Killua stands on guard.

I go through many scenarios through my head, seeing if I can narrow down Shoot's ability, however, I don't plan on telling Killua, because, it would be cheating.

Shoot faces me "You are a spectator in this match. So just watch! You can cheer him on, but that's all..."

I nod "I know. That's why I'm staying as far as possible from you two."

Shoot turns to face Killua "I don't like hurting other people. However..."

Shoot takes off his cloak, revealing three extra hands, and a bird cage of some kind.

Shoot continues "You boys have taught me that a worthy opponent deserves my full strength."

Killua looks in shock, trying to suss out the scenario, and Shoot's ability.

I think in my head "Three extra hands that moves around with a cage. That means that his a Manipulator, of soem kind at least. Since humans have only two hands, that means the hands are either conjured, real, or his using _emission_."

Killua pulls out his yo-yos as Shoot looks at Killua, sending his hands flying to attack Killua.

Killua swings his yo-yos, making an impenetrable shield, knocking the hands away whenever they get close.

Shoot looks in shocked at Killua, moving fast, intending to attack Killua and getting past his yo-yo field.

Killua quickly steps back as I feel a shift from somewhere.

I look around, shrugging off my arms and moving to a different tree to get a better view on the fight.

Shoot attacks Killua with his open palm strike, sending Killua flying backwards.

Killua turns around, running away as I feel the same shift from before.

I frown, jumpping from tree to tree to tree, forced to keep pace with them so that I don't miss a second of the fight.

Killua suddenly stops, turnning around.

I slam into a tree, failing to watch my surroundings, or where I'm going for that matter.

I massage my nose, feeling the same preassure from earlier.

I turn to face Killua.

Shoot moves towards Killua as I see Killua look in shock. I notice something new, something that didn't exist before. Killua is now missing his left eye, but there's no wound. Just a black hole, close to where he was struck from earlier.

Shoot jumps onto Killua's left side, going in for another punch.

Killua jumps to his right, avoiding the attack.

He continues to jump, creating as much distance from Shoot as he can.

He starts to panic, holding up his hand to the left side of his face.

Shoot speaks up as he turns to face Killua "That was a much better reaction. Was what happened earlier a fluke?"

Shoot makes his way over to Killua as I feel another eerier presence, the same one from earlier, amking my head turn.

_What is going on?_

_Why do I keep feeling another person here every so often... _

_Even though it's for a couple of seconds, it feels as though someone else is here..._

Killua stands his ground firmly, using the same tactic as earlier to stop the hands from coming any closer.

One of the hands sneak in from his left side, getting in a hook punch.

Shoot moves again, trying to punch Killua as he jumps away, avoiding his attack.

Shoot winds up his arm "You reacted quickly."

Killua lays on the floor, shaking.

I have the desire to help him.

But instead, I sit rooted to the tree, watching the fight instead.

Killua rushes Shoot, screaming in fury as if something snapped in his head.

Shoot sends his hands out to attack Killua.

Killua knocks them aside, rushing in front of Shoot, opening his palms to attack with his electricity.

Shoot mutters under his breath, surprised from Killua's attack "Electricity?"

Killua stands there dumb folded as Shoot jumps back.

Shoot comments "Scary."

I look at Killua, seeing him standing there, shaking as if he was rooted to the spot.

"Why-" Killua speaks up after a while, cutting himself off as he stands there frozen.

"Got it?" Killua closes his mouth again after a couple of words.

I'm unable to pin point what Killua wants to say.

I continue to watch the battle unfold.

**Time Skip**

Killua loses the one-sided match as I grit my teeth.

Shoot looks down at Killua in pity.

I jump down, speaking to Shoot "Nice ability you've got there you're a Manipulator. I don't know how you pulled of that ability to remove sections of Killua's body. But... I'm guessing that ability had to do something with it..."

I'm cut off by Killua holding out his token. Shoot nods as Killua whispers "You've won fair and square..."

Shoot takes the token, leaving us behind.

I tap Killua's shoulder as he shrugs me off "I'm fine..."

I frown "Says the guy that panicked..."

Killua glares at me as I hold out my hand "Listen Killua. You can shoot me a hundred glares all you like, but the fact is... I'm still standing here, holding out my hand. And that isn't going to change. So you can either grab my hand, or you can continue to lay down on the floor. Take our pick!"

Killua nods, grabbing my hand "Oh by the way..."

As Killua stands up, he pulls on my arm, making me trip and fall on to the ground "I saw you hit that tree."

I frown at Killua "Oh, did you, now...?"

I kick Killua's foot from underneath him, making him fall in my arms "Did you enjoy your long trip into my arms?"

Killua sighs "No... I didn't but I'll enjoy the comfort for now..."

"So are you going to tell me what caused you to panic?"

Killua shakes his head "Nope... don't feel like it."

I frown at Killua "Do you plan on ever telling me?"

Killua shrugs "I don't know..."

I turn Killua to the side, looking him in the eyes "What was that intense aura I felt earlier?"

Killua turns away "I don't know!"

"Say that again to my face!"

Killua turns to me "I don't know!"

I poke Killua's nose "I bet you do..."

Killua frowns "I do not! What is it your hiding?"

I smile cheekily "I'm hiding nothing..."

Killua shakes his head in amusement "If I didn't know any better... I'd say you're hiding something from me..."

I grin "The fact that I lost control of one of my abilities and nearly killed Biscuit..."

Killua snaps his neck in my direction, looking at me in shock "You nearly killed that g- old hag?"

I nod "Apparently I nearly killed that gorilla..."

Killua looks mortified "I couldn't even hurt her..."

I nod "And neither could I... that chick is built like a brick house..."

I focus on Killua "Can you explain to me what happened earlier... it was unlike you."

Killua shakes his head, looking away from me "I can't explain it... even if I wanted to..."

I nod at Killua, turning his cheek to face me "Killua... just let me know if I can help you with anything..."

I slowly inch closer to kiss Killua, only to get cock blocked by Gon "Killua... Daniel..."

Killua pulls back "Gon did you-"

Killua looks strange at Gon.

I turn to face Gon, seeing the same thing as Killua "Gon can you explain why there is a pink cat hanging off your shoulder..."

Gon frowns "I lost..."

I get up, pulling Killua up "That's not all you lost..."

Gon looks confused "Huh? What do you mean?"

I frown "Your in _Zetsu_, are you not... why?"

Gon scratches his chin "Ah... it's a long story..."

I frown "Knuckle?"

Gon nods, looking down on the floor "Knuckle..."

I sigh "Great... Killua it looks like we are on babysitting duty."

Killua retorts "Is that how you speak about friends?"

I blink in confusion "No... it's just... we have to protect Gon now..."

Killua grits his teeth "Gon is a great friend! And-"

I yell at Killua "I know...! It's Gon! Without him I probably wouldn't have bumped into you and all of this..."

As Killua lifts an eyebrow, I continue with a smug look "Would you like to hear our behind closed doors out loud?"

Killua frowns "No! I've already experienced them... thoroughly, I might add."

I sigh "Your loss... What now?"

Gon stamps his foot "We are going with Knuckle and Shoot to see them off... I want to make sure..."

Tears roll down Gon's eyes as I lift a hand "Gon don't bother with your excuses! We going whether we want to or not!"

Gon looks up confused as Killua smiles "Yeah!"

Gon smiles widely as we head off to travel with Knuckle and shoot.

**Early morning Next day**

We reach the two trees that serve as a mark for NGL.

As we get out to look at them, Gon turns to Knuckle "Knuckle..."

Knuckle looks down at Gon "Huh?"

Gon looks down at the floor in defeated.

After a while, he faces Knuckle with tears in his eyes "Promise me! You have to... You have to save Kite!"

Knuckle nods "Got it... I promise I'll bring him back. I swear on this token."

They walk into the tree building, giving a thumbs up before walking inside.

Gon looks at the tree, hoping they would return with Kite in a matter of seconds.

Killua leaves as I follow him.

Gon stops us "Killua... I'm weak..."

Killua frowns as I look at Gon "Aren't we all..."

Gon is about to cry again, speaking softly "I never knew... I never knew how frustrating weakness could be!"

Tears stream down Killua's face as he cries silently from the destroyed image of Gon.

I frown, looking over to Killua as I turn to Gon "Knowing your weakness is what makes you stronger Gon... You can either let it destroy you from the inside and out. Or... you can build on it. Becoming even stronger again."

Gon nods, making his way into the truck with his head buried in his arms.

Gon walks past Killua as Killua follows behind him.

I turn to face the sky "Just like you told me father... leave your weakness the day before. And build something stronger the next... Isn't that right... Nathaniel..."

I turn around, making my way into the back of the truck, seeing both Killua and Gon destroyed.

I plonk my butt right next to Killua.

Killua looks over to Gon as I grab his hand, squeezing hard.

Killua smiles slightly for a moment, looking at me for a second, before looking back at Gon to continue his moping.

**Time Skip**

Gon starts to make a weird noise as we all look at him.

He suddenly stands up, screaming at the top of his voice.

Killua blinks in confused while I clench my chest, from the almost heart attack.

Gon exclaims "Okay, I've recovered!"

I frown at Gon "God fucken dang it!... Did you have to give me a heart attack in the process?!"

Gon looks towards me, scratching the back of his head with a wide grin "Sorry..."

Gon turns to look down at his clenched fist "Knuckle and the other Hunters will save Kite. So I have to become stronger! So Kite won't be disappointed when he comes back."

Spinner's gum pops on her mouth.

She speaks up as we look at her "Ah, so you do understand. You may have met Kite before we did, but we've spent more time with him."

Spinner marks the page before closing her book, turning to face us "After we crossed the mountains, if you'd still been moping, I would've given you a beating... and told you that Kite wouldn't want to see you two like that."

Killua pokes me "There's three of us here..."

Spinner looks at me before looking back at Killua "He doesn't cry... or maybe he does for different things... either way! I know Kite's still alive, and he doesn't want you to have regrets. Right now, what should you do? You must make the correct decision, and find the will to follow through! If you're too weak, train more. There's enough space here for squats and push-ups."

Gon smiles widely "Yeah, you're right."

He starts to do hand stands, facing Spinner while upside down "Hey, Spin-San..."

Spin doesn't look up, continuing to read "Hmm?"

Gon questions Spinner "Why do you want to be a Hunter?"

Spinner looks up from her book "I need the money to repay a huge debt."

Gon stops as we looked confused at her. Spinner sighs from our response, continuing on to explain "Have you heard of the small-billed swan?"

Gon shakes his head "Nope..."

Spinner continues "It's a species of bird that can only live in the area around a certain mine. No one knows why that is. Is it the water? The food? The weather? So I brought the entire area where the mine is. Well, the mine's closed down now. Kite provided the money for that. He was the first adult who was willing to listen to kids who had nothing at all."

Spinner stays silent for a moment, looks up at us to continue "Stinn and I were born in that area. The sight of thousands of small-billed swans taking flight with the light of dawn at their backs... That's the oldest, but strongest, memory Stinn and I have. When we heard the area would be demolished, we realized how important it was to us... Kite said that he envied us. He doesn't have a home. Because he doesn't know where he was born."

Spinner smiles at us "Once this mission is over, I can show you three my treasure."

We nod together, looking at Spinner.

We continue to wait for the trip to end... so we can face Palm again.


	90. Gon's Path to Love! - Part 1

We stand outside the house, seeing a large evil aura emitting from the house.

I hold up my hands "Well, I'm sure we would be ok... I think!"

Killua nods, looking over to Gon, more worried about him.

Gon goes to open the door.

As we walk inside, following the endless aura of stress, Killua opens the door to peek inside as Killua freaks.

I push open the door, finding Palm in a room filled with endless plushy stitched up doll of Gon.

Palm removed the knife from the newly stabbed doll, turning to us with red eyes "You must take responsibility."

Gon is freaking out at this point. I notice that Killua is in shock as well.

I grab the door handle, closing the door calmly "We'll come back later..."

Palm opens the door, standing at the doorway "You promised to take me to NGL... You said you'd swallow a thousand needles if you broke that promise."

Gon nods, keeping serious face with great difficulty after seeing Palm stab copies of himself "Uh-huh, I'm sorry."

Palm responds calmly "I don't want an apology... But there's no point in having you swallow a thousand needles."

Gon nods "Yeah. So what can I do to make up for it?"

Palm thinks out loud "Let's see..."

Palm lifts a finger "You must... do anything I say."

Killua retorts "Hey! Right now, do you know how Gon f-"

I lift a hand, cutting off Killua as I speak up "As long as it doesn't contradict what Gon goes against. He should be allowed to make the decision..."

Gon nods at me "Okay, I agree!"

I frown "Or... he could just agree without listening to the entire deal."

Palm responds calmly "Go out with me."

Killua looks in complete shock.

I don't know whether to smile or frown. So, I choose to have both, making a weird face.

Gon looks undecided as Palm repeats herself, holding up the knife this time "Go out with me..."

Killua looks in shock "Eh?"

Gon scratches his chin, thinking over the situation "Can I at least have the night to think it over...?"

Palm nods "You have just until tonight to think it over..."

Killua sighs in relief as he points out "You should really think about these things..."

Palm terrorises Gon "You said that you'd agree you'd agree to anything!"

Gon freaks out "I did say I'd do anything... ah..."

Gon starts to shoot steam from his ears as I think "Really Gon's trying to think a way out of this..."

Gon smiles "Can I have an extension to the day after?"

Palm's eyes go blood red "I said until tonight! You only have until tonight to-"

Gon cuts her off "But if it's going to be a date, I would want to make it a proper date..."

Killua and I freak out as Killua points his finger at Palm "AND YOU HAVE NO PROBLEM PLAYING DIRTY LIKE THIS?!"

I snicker as Killua looks over to me "Right, how could I forget..."

Palm retorts "This is none of your business. It's our problem. It's up to the two of us."

Palm chuckles cutely as I start to think Palm is a crazy person, seeing as she's still holding the knife in her hand.

Killua freaks out from the image, quickly whispering to Gon "You should stay away from her, Gon."

Palm yells out "Don't interrupt us! This is something the two of us must decide alone."

Killua quickly points to Palm, retorting back "You just want an excuse to say that!"

"Just be quiet. Gon should be alone now to think it over... Even though I want to go out now really... There's somewhere I really want to go."

Gon lifts his hand "Oh, sorry. I can't use time to think it over. Today, I have to train with Killua and Daniel. I know. You can train with us, Palm!"

Palm freaks "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Palm walks up close to Gon "Didn't you say you'd think it over, how?"

Gon nods "Uh-huh."

Palm holds up the knife "Than why are you going out to train, when you should be thinking it over! Are you toying with me? When are going to give me your answer? When is our first date going to be?!"

Palm continues to chant **First** and **Date** together, breathing hard while she continues to hold Gon up at knife point.

Gon responds calmly "But it isn't a date."

Palm looks utterly confused at Gon, as continues "If I agree to it. We can have a proper date later. Since it's our first date, like you said."

Killua whispers loudly to me "Wow... The word **date** keeps popping up."

Gon lifts his finger "And I need time to prepare for it, too."

Palm looks confused at Gon "Prepare? Prepare for what exactly?"

Gon smiles "That's... a se-cr-et. You get to find out on the day."

Palm drops the knife "Oh... In that case, it's fine. Really... If you'd explained first, I wouldn't have been so angry."

Gon smiles, scratching the back of his head "Sorry about that. But I want to keep it a secret, to surprise you!"

Palm smiles "You wanted to surprise me? Gosh..."

Palm pokes Gon as I think "That boy is going to grow up to be a leader... and by leader I'm talking playboy like Vastorie... except he was gay... so~, awkward..."

**Later that afternoon**

As we are training at the local gym, Killua speaks up "Gon, you're amazing! Well I won't say as amazing as Daniel... he leads me into traps without my know how... but you're up there..."

Gon looks confused "Huh? What do you mean?"

Killua interjects "Well, listening to you talk to Palm, you seemed used to this stuff."

Gon responds "Really?"

Killua looks down, deep in thought as he speaks to Gon "I was wondering..."

Gon looks up after he stops lifting his weight "Hmm?"

Killua speaks softly "Have you been on a date before?"

Gon nods "Sure, I have."

Killua looks as though has been crushed by a rock as Gon continues "Well, most of them were with Mito-san."

I frown "That doesn't count... she's your mother."

Killua sighs "Oh, that somehow makes sense..."

Killua pouts "Wait, who else was there?"

Gon smiles "Oh, some of the fishing boats that stopped at whale Island were full of women."

Killua looks in complete shock as Gon continues "Some of whom only like younger men... So I took them around the village and had them **teach** me things."

I drop the weights on my foot, screeching in pain "WHAT?"

Killua's eyebrow twitches "T-Teach you things? Th-That means..."

Killua thinks the last part as Gon smiles, responding casually "Women like that were called fanatics."

I shake my head, thinking _Scratch that... Gon's already a player..._

I nod, lift the weights up "They are also known as cougars from what I've heard.."

Gon muses "Haven't you two ever been on a date, Killua?"

Killua shakes his head "Not the two of us... technically before that day we left for Whale Island... that could count as a date... but since you were there it doesn't count..."

I nod "Maybe if you go out with Palm, Killua and I can go on our own date."

Killua frowns "Before meeting Daniel. I spent all my time training as an assassin so no... And also since I quit, I've been with you. So it's hard..."

Gon nods "Oh, yeah..."

Killua nods with his eyes closed "Right!"

Gon smiles at Killua, as Killua looks away frowning.

I tilt an eyebrow at Killua as Gon's phone goes off.

Gon puts down the weights, picking up his phone "Hello?"

Gon listens silently as he speaks up "Really? Kite's okay?" He pauses for a moment before asking something "Knuckle?"

Killua turns around to look at Gon, slightly confused. He walks up to Gon as Gon silently listen to Knuckle talking on the phone.

Gon smiles "That's fine. There must be a way to bring him back!"

Gon listens for a few moments "Got it."

He hangs up the phone, jumping up into the air happy "Yes! I knew that Kite was alive!"

Killua smiles at Gon as Gon turn to us "Knuckle gave me a warning that Chimera Ants might be in the area. As most of them have escaped..."

I nod "Looks like we have to be careful..."

Gon speaks up "Can we go into the forest I want to see if I can think things over..."

Killua looks at me as nod at each other.

Killua smiles lightly "Sure why not."

**Time Skip**

As we are walking through the forest, Gon speaks up "I'm currently on the iffy side with Palm... it's not that I don't want to... it's more like I've got my eyes on some else."

Killua and my ears perk up as we look at Gon "Ohh..."

Gon continues "The only problem is h-they are currently taken..."

I frown "Oh my!... You're treading into dangerous territory my friend."

Gon nods "I know. But I have feelings for them... I just don't know what to do..."

Killua responds "Who are **they?**"

Gon taps his face "Well I've known them for a while now... it's always fun talking to them and my heart jumps if I touch their hand... you know...?"

I frown, thinking _Gon... you're talking about Killua aren't you?_

Killua responds "Aww... that sounds like my predicament first off with Daniel... except my heart wasn't racing or jump started if we touched hands... However our first kiss was kind of lame... uneventful... But..."

Killua turns red "I can't say it... too embarrassing!"

Gon nods "What do you think I should do?"

I respond calmly "I say go for it there's no harm in going..."

Gon interjects "But isn't it-"

I cut him off "Cheating? No! It only counts if you are actually dating... unless you count feelings then your cheating on your feelings... other than that, no!"

Gon sighs "Oh..."

Killua frowns "From my point of view I say no!... Palm looks like she's close to killing you."

I interject "And if you ditch her now. She'll probably kill you... and there is the fact that you agreed to it without thinking."

Gon nods slightly "I'm just wondering... Is there any way out of this?"

I shake my head "Nope... no way out of it!"

Gon sighs "Oh... wait you wouldn't happen to be lying?"

I shake my head "And what would I gain from lying exactly, Gon-kun?"

Gon shakes his hands "Nothing! Just... your just the master of treachery..."

Killua nods "He is that..."

I grin "Killua... I'm not a master. My dad was a master... I'm nowhere near that level."

Killua nods "Hmm... from what we've heard so far he is very deceitful..."

Gon sighs as we walk through the forest.

Gon stops by a bush "I know I'll make a boutique... and give it to her later and apologise..."

I frown "You led her on and now are going to decline... that's mean..."

Gon sighs "Maybe your right after all..."

Gon scratches his head "I did say I'll agree to anything..."

I smile "There you go."

Gon stops as he finds a small flower field, picking up a flower "Here we go!"

Killua frowns slightly "What's that for?"

Gon pouts "It's obviously a present for Palm."

Killua pouts "Are you sure about this? If you hand that to her, won't she freak out?"

Gon nods slightly, continuing to pick flowers "If I just hand it to her, probably..."

Killua sighs "Whatever... Let's get back to town."

Killua walks off as Gon follows him "Yeah."

As we are traversing through the forest, Gon stops.

"You know what would look good..."

Gon stick a blue flower in Killua's hair "This!"

Killua blinks "A flower...?"

Gon blinks "No the colour I meant... it brings out your eye colour..."

I frown "Gon... of course a blue flower is going to bring out Killua's blue eyes..."

Gon smile "Right how about this...?"

Gon sticks a purple flower in Killua's hair as Killua blinks in confusion.

I grin "Purple... you do realise blue, is in purple you know what else is in purple..."

Gon exclaims slightly confused "Ah... judging by your face, I would say blood red..."

_That's DEFINITELY what's going to be coming out of your chest, if you continue to hit on Killua!_

Killua shoots me a serious look as I smile in response "No... actually I was going to say red as in rose red... jeez!... I'm not that sick and twist... alright maybe a little twisted..."

Killua frowns "A little... you could make a normal conversation sound like I'm dirty talking you..."

I smile innocently at Killua, posing like a cute little child and speaking with a young child's accent "Really...? I know nothing about that..."

Killua frowns as he walks off "Can't be bothered dealing with this..."

As we walk, Killua goes into hyper search mode.

I poke Killua as we continue to walk "Killua... are you mad at me?"

Killua sighs "No... but you're about to give me a reason to."

I stop poking Killua as we continue to walk.

Killua stops, turning around to look at a bush after hearing a noise.


	91. Gon's Path to Love! - Part 2

I turn around to see what Killua's looking at.

I see the bush ruffling as I go to grab Wolfbane holding it up.

A weird tiny bear steps out of the bush, turning to us "Mo!"

I frown as the thing walks off.

Killua frowns in embarrassment, turning around quickly before anyone could notice "Let's hurry."

**Early Evening **

As I'm sitting on the bed reading a book, Killua listens to the news "On to the next story. Today, around noon, an unidentified creature killed seven people in Pata City."

I look up at the TV, putting down my book to listen in as well.

"The creature also injured multiple police officers who had rushed to the scene, before escaping into the Miera Mountains. According to police testimony, the creature moved at speeds exceeding two hundred kilometres per hour. Before leaving, it said, **I'll return tomorrow. Bring faster humans,** which means it could be a new species of Magical Beast."

Killua pulls out his phone, checking something.

"An evacuation has been ordered for all area residents."

Killua speaks up as I zone out of the news "Pata City and the Miera Mountains... Another city lies between us, with the Miera Mountains on the opposite side. We should be okay..."

I just catch the next part of the news as Killua puts away his phone.

"The government has requested that the Hunter Association capture it, and the association has accepted. Next, we-"

Gon interrupts us as he opens the door "I'm done, Killua! Daniel!"

Killua looks up after being distracted "Huh?"

Gon pouts "I said you can use the shower."

Killua looks at me "You coming?"

I smile "As much as I want to see you plastered you to the wall... and rub... I'm going to cut it short there."

_As much as I would like to imagine that scene plastered in my head. _

Killua blushes as I continue "As much as I would like to **join** you... I'll let you shower in peace, seeing as you have a lot on your mind."

Killua nods, grabbing a towel as he makes way to the shower.

Gon stops him "Tomorrow, we're both going to go our separate ways."

Killua nods "Yeah, me and Daniel will probably be training for a bit, then we'll go out for a night in the town... I guess..."

I smile "I would love that... Oh... we can have our first date just us two alone. Doing whatever the hell we want."

Killua nods "That sounds good."

Killua makes his way to the shower.

I stop Gon before he could go any further "Hey Gon... I have a question for you."

Gon looks confused at me "Hmm?"

I stop reading, slowly looking up at Gon "You wouldn't happen to be hitting on Killua?... Would you?"

I smile as Gon flinches "No-AH-Um... I'm not?"

I frown "That sounded more like a question, Gon."

Gon flinches as I get up, pulling Gon inside.

I hold him against the wall "Hide all you want! But I know that you been talking about Killua the whole time!"

I drop Gon as he pokes me "Well when I touch Killua he makes my heart beat harder and I get electric shocks!"

I frown "You do realise Killua's aura, is now electricity!"

Gon scratches his chin "I hadn't really thought about that... but explain the heart flutter..."

I scratch my chin "Hmm... Ah..."

"I got nothing." I huff, making a small defeated noise as Gon points his finger out at me "I propose a love war! First one to sweep Killua off his feet wins!"

I wave my hand "No can do!... I've already won!"

Gon responds confused "Ehh?"

I frown "Did you already forget that Killua and I are in a relationship?"

Gon frowns "Oh... poor word choice... YOSH! If I get Killua to fall in love with me, you have to leave him!"

I smile mischievously, letting lose a small amount of bloodlust out "If that happens... you would be dead... and I would have to wipe Killua's mind of your existence..."

Gon frowns "Come on! Can't we have a serious battle?"

I shake my head "If we did. You would be dead. Because you can't use _Nen_."

Gon frowns "I meant a love battle..."

I sigh "Gon. You're asking me to give you a chance to steal Killua away from me... Isn't that being a little greedy?"

Gon stamps his foot "No! Isn't one of your abilities called Greed?"

I frown "And~. this is linked to this conversation how?"

Gon pokes me "I want you to give me a chance to steal Killua heart away."

I sigh, looking down at the floor "You want me..."

I slowly look at Gon, before continuing "To give you a chance to steal away someone. Someone I might add, care about?"

Gon nods "Yes!"

I stare at Gon in the eyes "Are you even listening how stupid that sounds?"

Gon stays silent as I sigh in frustration "I'm getting challenged by Gon... to a love battle... this is just stupid!..."

Gon looks at me with a stern look.

I wave my hand "Fine! YOU STUBBORN BASTARD! You have a deal. I'm giving you until you get your _Nen_ back. Now..."

I point my thumb at the door "Get out!"

Killua opens the door fuming "Why should I get out?! I just got here. AND This is our room!"

I turn around to Killua "Sorry it was perfect timing... you're out of the shower right? Cool I'll go have mine now."

I grab a towel as I'm about to walk past Killua I swing around grappling from the waist.

I tilt Killua over, kissing him on the lips as I slowly make my way down to his neck, licking it.

Killua moans, embarrassed from the predicament his in.

He whines "I just had a shower, I don't need two!"

I let go, licking my lips as I look up at Gon with a serious look.

I turn around, slowly leaving the room "Remember Gon. You have no chance at all..."

Killua tilts an eyebrow "No chance at what...?"

I stop, smiling at Killua "A challenge he thinks he can beat me at."

Gon smiles "I challenged Daniel to a duel."

Killua frowns "What kind of duel?"

"The kind he can't win at." I respond as Killua exchanges glances between us.

"You do realise Gon doesn't give up a challenge until he wins..." Killua muses as I nod "I'm well aware of that! That's why I've set a date till the end of Knuckle's ability."

Killua frowns "Oh... is that so? What kind of challenge might I ask."

Gon responds "Who can hold onto something the longest."

I nod "A claim battle if you will."

Killua continues to glace between us "So I'll never find out what it is..."

I nod "It's between me and Gon because we have to hold onto it. So therefore if you knew what it is. Gon thinks I could cheat since you could hide it from him."

Killua frowns "Oh... well I'm not gonna bother. So... go crazy!"

I grin, speaking in a husky voice "Oh... I plan to!"

Killua shivers "Don't do that!"

I walk out of the room laughing as I leave Killua and Gon alone, even though I hate the idea of them **being** alone.

I grin mischievously "Time for operation back off... now where is Palm..."

I chuckle to myself, summoning a mask "Gon... You have no idea who you're dealing with..."

**Later that night**

Gon and Killua are talking as Palm walks into the room "Oh Gon, how sweet of you to give me these..."

Killua shifts an eyebrow as Gon exclaims "Huh?"

Palm frowns "The flowers you gave me..."

I smile behind my book.

Gon smiles "Yeah sorry. How could I forget? I was still engaged with my conversation with Killua that I forgot I gave them to you."

Palm frowns "Did you also forget how you agree to the date 10:00 o'clock tomorrow?"

Gon smiles "No! I didn't forget! I just have a lot on my mind. So many places I could take you..."

I respond without looking away from the book "Oh...? Palm it looks like you'll be in great hands tomorrow. Isn't that right, Gon?"

I close my book, looking up at them with a smile "So where do you plan on taking Palm, Gon, if you don't mind me asking?"

Palm and Killua look at Gon.

Gon makes a hush noise "It's a secret! I can't say it in front of Palm!"

Killua and Palm continue to look between us as we talk.

I nod "Indeed you can't. How could I forget so easily?..."

Gon pouts "I didn't forget! I just had a lot on my mind."

I grin "Sure you did Gon... Sure you did!"

Killua speaks up "Ah... if I kick Palm out. Can I hear your plans?"

Palm frowns "So you can ruin them?"

Gon and I retort together "Leave Killua out of this!"

Killua and Palm blink as Gon continues "I mean... I won't tell you Killua. Because it's my secret! Isn't that right, Daniel?"

I nod "Indeed. I'm sorry for invading your privacy. I wouldn't want to intrude on your life now... wouldn't I Gon?"

Gon shoots a glare at me, making sure it's hidden from Killua and Palm "Of course! I plan to make this the best date! And then I'll shove it in your face Daniel!"

I grin "Don't mind me then. I'll take Killua out, and we'll go to a nice restaurant, and will share a triple chocolate cake... well... Killua will probably eat it all, while I'll most likely watch him eat it... staring at his face as I-"

Gon cuts me off "Alright! Don't you want to surprise Killua?"

I nod amused at Killua's flustered cheeks " I won't tell him what kind of choc-"

Killua cuts me off "I get it! Avoid cakes tomorrow!"

Killua blushes superfluously as I frown "Oh..."

Gon smiles widely, turning to look at Palm "Tomorrow, at 10 AM, in front of the bulletin board."

Palm smiles "I'll be there!"

I grin widely at Gon as he continues to smile at Palm.

**A few hours later**

I snuggle up with Killua, smiling at him as Killua speaks up "Could you tell me what that's about?"

I smile at Killua "Oh I just wanted to tease Gon... I just can't believe he forgot about his date so easily..."

I tilt Killua's face up, looking him in the eyes "But I don't want to talk about that!... I want to talk about you... and us. Tomorrow, we get to have our first date together!"

I exclaim as Killua smiles softly "Well what do you want to do?"

I smile, kissing Killua on the lips "Anything you want to do!... I was thinking we just walk in town and do anything you want to see..."

Killua smiles slyly "Anything. Hmm...? So many choices..."

I claim Killua's lips again "I can't wait for our first date. I'll make it extremely special for you!"

Killua blushes as I continue "It will be a day you never forget!"

Killua sighs "But I'm worried about Gon..."

I frown "Palm can use _Nen_! You don't have to worry about a single thing..."

Killua is about to say something as I cut him off, sealing his lips with my own.

The movement earns a moan from him.

Killua pushes me away "But aren't you worried about him?"

I huff "Of course I am! But..."

I smile at Killua "But it's going to be our first proper date. Without you know... Gon... Kurapika... Leorio... Hisoka... or any villain to get in our way!"

Killua nods as he kisses me "Alright, it will be just us. And we get to go anywhere I want."

I nod smiling at Killua "Anywhere you want."

I push Killua into the bed, claiming his lips, kissing him feverishly.

Killua moans into my mouth as I feel his cheeks turn red.

I let go of his lips, making my way down his neck to lick it as another moan escapes his lips.

I smile at Killua "As much as I would like to continue this... and carry you everywhere tomorrow."

Killua frowns "Oh no! You not escaping me that easily! We doing it right here, right now!"


	92. Sweet Loving Revenge!

Smut skip it if you want.

* * *

><p>Killua pulls me in close, licking his lips with a sly grin "You just don't get to freely tease me with your aura, and then back out!"<p>

I frown "Alright that was uncalled for but still... now?"

Killua frowns "You're going to back out, after teasing me?!"

I smile at Killua "Oh no. I wouldn't back out! But that doesn't mean..."

I claim Killua's lips fiercely, pulling away for a brief second "You don't get to demand from me... tomorrow, yes! But tonight, no. I want you begging my name by the end of tonight!"

Killua shakes his head, grabbing me by the hair "You better be a man of your word! If by tonight, I'm not begging to you... I get to do whatever I want tomorrow night with you..."

I grin "It's on!"

Killua turns me over, slamming me into the bed so he can savour my lips, kissing me with only pure hunger in his eyes.

His eyes demand me to satisfy entire body, and all his needs.

I frown slightly, pushing Killua over into the bed "I'm not going to have you screaming and begging me! I want to hear you moan it with a passion!"

Killua nods, still showing hunger in his eyes.

I sigh, thinking in my head _This is going to be a long night..._

I pull Killua in, licking his lips.

I beg him with my tongue, wanting him to let me into his mouth.

Killua grins as he plays hard to get.

I hold out my hand, running it under his shirt, earning a small moan which barely escapes his lips.

I take this opportunity to go in for the kill, sealing Killua's lips with my own.

Killua grabs onto my hair, holding me close as he competes for dominance.

I join in the fight for dominance, smiling slightly as I force Killua into the bed to earn another small soft moan.

Killua holds tighter onto me as I lift him up.

I continue to foreplay by running my hands under his shirt, feeling every inch of his body, making sure to never leave his lips for one second.

Killua gasps for air as I run my hand over one of his buds.

I lift Killua's shirt off, throwing it to the side of the room.

I push Killua back into the bed, claiming his lips once again.

Killua moans slightly as I run the back of the palm along his cheek.

I feel Killua try to undo my shirt, almost ripping off my shirt at the last two buttons.

I chuckle under my breath, earning a cute pout from him.

I shake my head in amusement as Killua grabs me, pushing me into the bed "Stop laughing... you've yet to make me beg!... Why aren't you doing the same thing like last time?"

I frown "The one where I run my aura all over you?"

Killua nods as I flip Killua back onto the bed so that i'm on top "Because I don't want to! I want my normal touch to make you moan... I wanna know it's me, and not my aura doing it..."

Killua sighs as I run my hand along his body "I won't use it until you moan my name. And don't try to fake it so I use my ability!"

Killua nods at me, understanding my motives quiet well.

I throw his shorts off onto the floor, embracing his body against my own.

Killua stifles a moan, closing his eyes to keep the noise in.

I frown, thinking _Does Killua only get pleasure out of that ability... Or am I just sucking that bad today... I get a few moans here and there. But nothing that I want to hear... WHY?_

I kiss Killua's neck, aiming for that sweet spot as another moan escapes his lips.

I smile from the moan, frowning from the fact its not the one I'm looking for.

_Why can't I get it? WHY!_

I hold out my hand, resting it on Killua's chest.

I run my hands along Killua body right up to his neck, grabbing his chin so I can force my lips on his own.

I hear a gasp escape from Killua as he undoes my belt buckle, pushing my pants off.

I smile at his enthusiasm, but frown at the fact that I'm yet to hear my name escape his lips.

I grasp Killua's member through his underwear.

He tenses up, groaning in both pleasure and pain.

I hate when he feels pain, even more so when he tries to hide it.

I let go, lightly stroking his member.

The gesture earns a small growl of approval.

I run my hands into his underwear, quickly forcing his underwear down.

I touch his member, lightly stoking it.

I lick my lips seductively, looking Killua in the eyes.

He nods slightly, looking me in the eyes with a 'wanting' of some kind.

His eyes give of the vibe that his waiting for something.

I lean down, lapping at his member with the same hunger that Killua gives when he devours his chocolates.

Killua moans a little louder than before.

I move on, sinking his member onto my waiting mouth as another moan escapes his lips, even louder than last time.

He grips my hair, weaving his hands through my hair as I continue to pleasure him with my mouth.

As I look up to see Killua's reactions, I find Killua looking at me with a trace of lust in his eyes.

I let go of his member, asking him a question "Killua. Where's the lube?"

Killua turns red, pointing in the direction.

I turn around as he speaks "In your bag..."

I frown "Why is it in my bag?... Or better yet where in my bag?"

Killua blushes a deeper red "Ah middle right zipper..."

I frown, sighing as I jump off the bed to go grab it.

As I return to the bed, Killua speaks up "Are you ok? You seem... a little out of it..."

I look up at confused at Killua "Huh?"

Killua sighs "You're in deep thought... you aren't going to get what you're looking for if your distracted."

I continue to look confused at him as he points at my hand, making me look down "What do you know...? I grab the cologne..."

I look up at Killua, smiling "I guess I smell really bad and secretly wanted smell better... I guess..."

Killua shakes his head in amusement "Wait here..."

Killua goes to grab it as I put my cologne on the bedside table.

I frown as Killua jumps into bed, waving the bottle in front of me "I think you were looking for this..."

I look down at the bed "Man... I'm really failing tonight..."

Killua runs his hand along my cheek, turning me to look at him "Well you will with that attitude!... Say the magic words and maybe you'll get what you're looking for."

I shift a eyebrow at Killua "I love you..."

Killua sighs "Not that one! There's a specific way you say it..."

He pauses of a sec saying the next bit really fast "that makes me moan your name every time!"

I lift an eyebrow after barely registering his words. I blink a couple of times before responding "Can you tell me how I say it?"

Killua shakes his head "I couldn't if I tried... It's hard to describe! It's... impossible, magical, cheesy, and yet somehow... romantic... at the same time."

I look weird at Killua "What the hell do I say during sex?"

Killua chuckles, blushing a little bit "It's not what you say. It's how you say it..."

I pop the top of the bottle "By the end of tonight if I don't say it... I'm your bitch for tomorrow. Deal?"

Killua nods slightly amused "Deal... Oh I'm going to have so much fun tomorrow if you lose."

I grin slyly at Killua "Don't bet on it!"

I pour the contents onto my fingers, placing the bottle on the bedside table soon after.

I enter one finger in as I stroke his member at the same time, earning both a gasp and moan at the same time.

I lick his member as he gasps in pleasure.

As I enter more fingers slowly, Killua's breath becomes more erratic, sounding like his close.

I pull my fingers out as he whines "Why?"

I smile at Killua "I'm going to keep denying your climax until I say it!"

Killua groans "But you might not say it... it's rare..."

As soon as Killua finishes, I place my member at his entrace, entering Killua slowly.

He takes in a deep breath as I push.

As I push all the way in, Killua finally let's that breath out as he sighing in bliss.

He grabs my cheek, growling at me "If you deny me all night, I'm going to kill you!"

I nod, pulling out to thrust back in.

Killua groans on every thrust, building up his lust to the point of no return.

I deny him every time I feel him get close. Using my _Nen_ to my advantaged.

The one time I've ever used my _Nen_, to do the opposite of what I usually want to achieve.

Killua groans in frustration after having been denied so many times. Seven times so far now, I think.

Killua's name escapes my lips. He moans loudly, letting my name go freely.

I stop as he hugs me.

Tears escape my eyes as Killua squirms, feeling awkward from the situation.

I asked concerned "Don't tell me I'm hurting you?!"

Killua shakes his head "You said it..."

I frown "Your name is the magic word...?"

I wipe the tears from my eyes as Killua slaps my back, making the sound echo off the walls "Again!... It's not the word. It's how you say it..."

Killua's cheeks fluster as I try to recall how I said it "Ah... Killu...ahh..."

Killua looks me in the eyes "That's it. But groan it, and extra 'a' at the end."

I lift an eyebrow, responding casually "Killu-aha?"

Killua nods as I go into a deep throught.

_How do I groan it?_

Killua clenches as I groan in pleasure "_Killua-aha!_"

Killua smiles "That how you say it."

I frown "I sound like I'm calling out to you as trip on something, proceeding to fall off a cliff."

Killua nods with a small smirk "It sounds... Erotic and humorous at the same time. It's just hearing you say my name like that makes me smile for some reason..."

Killua smiles as I slap Killua's butt, frowning at his response "Your telling me your biggest turn on... is when I say as I trip over...!"

Killua grimaces from the slight sting "WHAT? I can't help it! It's the way you say it..."

Killua's cheeks fluster in embarrassment as I sigh "Alright, it can't be just that..."

Killua nods "When you do it, I notice it's extremely rare. You have to be completely out of it when say it..."

Killua murmurs "One day I'll record it, and make you listen to it..."

His eyes light up, immediately realising something "Actually, what am I saying!... I already have it!"

I look confused at Killua as grabs his phone, playing an audio clip.

The recording repeats **Killu-aha** over, and over again as a tears escape my eyes.

Killua looks confused at me "Are you crying?"

I wipe my eyes confused "Huh...? Why...?"

Something clicks in my head as I realise why he likes it "I know why you like it..."

Killua lifts an eyebrow "You do?"

I nod "There's a secret message... in my voice alone when I say it. That's why you like it..."

Killua nods at me "Do you know what the message is?"

I nod, pulling in Killua close so I can whisper it "It's... I love you..."

Killua blinks, pulling aback so he can kiss me "You got it... now release me from my denial! I feel as though I'm going to have multiple wet dreams tonight if you keep going..."

I nod, thrusting in hard into him, earning a loud moan from Killua.

Hearing that moan almost makes me cry again right then, right there.

I soldiered on. Not stopping until I could hear Killua breathing heavy.

I fail to realise that I had been holding it in all this time.

Our climax comes to an end as Killua comes hard, and violently I might add all over me, drenching me from head to toe.

As Killua releases all over me, I release almost as hard inside him, making him tense and writhe in bliss.

I frown as Killua chuckles "Serves you right for denying me so many times!"

I lift up my hand, laughing hard "So much for my shower..."

Killua laughs at my reaction as I pull out of him, earning a soft low grunt.

Killua smiles "Shower for two?"

I return the smile to Killua, kissing him on the lips "I would love that."

* * *

><p>Surprisingly no bed sheets were harmed in the making of this story...<p>

And Daniel took the full brunt of Killua's attack. So, he kinda looks like a melting snowman right now...


	93. Gon's Path to Love! - Part 3

**Guest** this was a request made by 109.

I know Gon is direct when he says stuff and somehow I have to make Killua oblivious.

So, Gon will show signs of OOC... from time to time.

* * *

><p>I frown as we sit in a chair "Killua... can you tell me why your dressed as a homeless rich boy, and I'm dressed to stalk penguins in the arctic?... While I might add we stalk Gon..."<p>

Killua frowns "We can't ditch Gon when he's essentially defenceless..."

I peek over to Killua "Why you checking up on the latest men's fashion?"

Killua retorts "Baka, it's a disguise!"

Some girl steps into Gon's view as his eyes go wide, surprised by the girl.

He exclaims "I didn't recognize you!"

Killua retorts loudly "WHO ARE YOU?"

I grab Killua, hiding in the bushes while Gon looks around "Killua?"

I whisper to Killua "I thought you wanted to stalk Gon?! Not announce to him your here!"

Gon shrugs, turning back to Palm whose talking to him "Do I look strange?"

Gon shakes his head "Nope, you look really pretty!"

Palm holds out her hand to Gon "Wait, stop it... You're too loud. You're embarrassing me..."

Gon responds "What? I'm just telling the truth."

Palm pushes Gon, telling to stop and go as Killua looks mortified.

I tap Killua "Hey Killu... they are getting away..."

Killua gets out of the bush, stalking Gon and Palm.

Gon takes Palm to many places.

A whale show

An aquarium

As they walk around, Killua and I try not to stand out.

Killua sighs "Damn it... What am I doing?"

I frown "Your following Gon and Palm on their date... or did you already forget?"

Gon and Palm walk off as we follow them.

Killua sighs "I look like a stalker!"

On Gon's next stop, he orders some desert for Palm and himself.

Killua sits on the fountain as I bring two large Chocolate milk shakes.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I sigh, playing with the drink Daniel handed to me, thinking to myself.

_No! Don't let it get to me... _

_I- We have to protect Gon! There's no telling when the enemy will show up..._

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I click in front of Killua, attempting to draw his attention "You better drink that or I'll seriously start to worry about you..."

Killua nods, chugging down his drink like he hasn't had one for days.

Gon starts to move as I pull the drink away from Killua, kissing him before he could realise what was happening.

I stop as Killua pulls away, blushing from being caught off guard "What was that for?"

I smile "One, because I wanted to. And..."

I point in the direction of Gon and Palm "Two, they are getting away..."

Killua stands up quickly, running to stalk Gon on his date again.

Gon takes Palm for a long walk in the woods.

As we continue to follow him, I frown "Killua we've wasted a whole day stalking Gon and Palm. And I've only learn two things from today. One, Gon is a pro dater. And two, a great host!"

Killua lifts an eyebrow "How far are they going to go?"

I frown, clicking my fingers in front of Killua.

He snaps his neck in my direction ,pissed off "What?"

I blink "What you think?! We spent our first date, doing a double date, that includes stalking the second pair... what do you think?"

Killua frowns "But Gon's-"

I lift a hand "Yes. I'm well aware of the fact that his defenceless... but so far not even a cricket has chirped at him."

We continue to follow them as Killua's eyes narrow "Something's here."

I nod "I sensed them already 500 clicks away! But I can't tell what it is..."

Killua looks at me "It's probably from a soldier ant. It isn't that close, but it isn't that far, either."

Killua looks around from our spot "There are faint aura traces around."

I lift an eyebrow at Killua as he continues to over analysis the situation "Did it already pass through the area? Or were they brought here by the wind? Either way, there's a high risk our paths will cross!"

Killua continues to follow them in deep thought.

I slap Killua's shoulder as he glares at me "What's that for?"

I frown "Two reasons. One, you're going into over analyst mode. And two, I'm a better tracker than you."

I hold out my hand, focusing on the exact match of aura "Your right about their scent being all over the place but they're really close. We got two choices, we can either tell Gon and Palm, ruining their date in the process... or we deal with this ourselves. Take your pick..."

Gon suddenly stops in a large area, standing a fair bit away from a tree.

Killua thinks out loud "Should we tell them... No... there's no point telling them. Gon can't use his _Nen_. If he gets upset about Kite and flies off the handle with rage, he's finished. Knowing Palm, she'll definitely go nuts if I interrupt her date. If she breaks the silence with her shrieks, the nearby ants will notice us. I can't let them know..."

I nod "Good! We deal with this ourselves! At least I'll get to have a personalised punching bag to throw my anger at..."

Killua frowns " What would you do if I was in Gon's position?"

I frown "If you were Gon, and Gon were you, I would kick his ass to the curb and make sure his not stalking you! But that's my opinion and that makes me very biased... So let's deal with this ant. And then, maybe we can catch a fraction of our day to ourselves!"

Killua looks down "Sorry, but Gon's... important to me as well..."

I feel jealousy creeps up inside me as my eyebrow twitches.

"It doesn't matter... I'll deal with this ant quickly and we can share a drink... and view the rest of the sunset."

Killua nods as he throws his hat off.

I discard my jacket on top of his hat, bolting further into the forest.

We keep running as I frown "The fucker has circled around us..."

Killua nods "Let's lead it further away."

I focus my aura into my feet as I look at Killua "Try to keep up."

Killua nods as I bolt off faster, making sure I'm still close for the creature to still track us.

We hit a landing as I turn around quickly, sliding away "Come out asshole!"

Killua turns around as the creature steps out from the shadows, walking up to us slowly "Oh, I thought I smelled a human..."

My eyebrow twitches when I see the creature "You're that bastard from earlier..."

The Chimera ant grins "I remember you. You're two of those kids! Looks like your luck's ran out. You're about to get a taste of Hell"

I grin as I hold out my hand, protecting Killua "Oh... is that right? Your actually quiet unlucky right now. I've got an ace through to 7 right now... And you have no idea who the hell you're dealing with right now!"

The soldier ant holds his hand out, gritting his teeth "Where's the other kid?"

I grin "That's none of your concern you should be worried about us two."

The ant points at me "Give me his location and I'll give you both a quick death. Well, he can't be that far away... He's your buddy, right?"

Killua grits his teeth, staring at the ant.

The creature sighs "Well, it doesn't matter if you talk or not. I'll just walk around, making lots of noise and swing your severed head."

My aura flares up in anger as he laughs "Then he'll come to me himself. Isn't that how humans are?"

Killua actives his _Ren_ as I hold out my hand "No! This one's mine!"

I release my _Ren_ in rage "I'm going to take you down quick and easy...!"

I charge towards the ant, colliding fists with him.

I feel my knuckles begin to crack as I jump back.

I circle around the ant, egging him on "Your an enhancer... aren't you?"

The creature grins as me as I stop, smiling cunningly "Your natural affinity is defence and attack, is it not?"

The creature charges me again as I duck, sliding under it as he slams his fist into the floor missing me.

I kick him in the back as he turns around, taking another swing at me, missing me again "Try to keep up. _Ken_!"

I focus my aura in one of my fists, colliding fists with him to test his strength.

He may have a stronger attack. But judging by his punch, his using most of his aura as his strength.

I exchange blows with him, using my speed to my advantage and even going as far to use my aura to increase the speed.

I swing around clobbering him on the back as I smile at Killua "Give me a sec I'll be done soon."

The chimera ant uses my slight distraction to his advantage, hitting me in the face.

I glare at him as I spit some blood out "Oh... you're going to regret that!"

The ant grins at me "He must be a distraction to you to make you lose focus on me. After I kill you. I'll go extra slow on him..."

My eyes darken in rage "You do that and I'll kill you! You got that!"

My _Ren_ intensifies as I yell "You lay one hand on him and I'll be using your head as a toilet seat! And-"

The ant moves fast, punching Killua in the face.

I look mortified at the ant, letting my blood lust slip for even a second "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

The creature grins "Is that before or after I punch him again? That look he gave me, excited me so much that I had to punch it..."

My eyes narrow on the creature as I crack my knuckles.

"Only I can touch him.. No one else! Not you, not even G-!"

I charge him quickly, making sure to shut myself up before I could give away my secret.

I punch the ant in the face hard, turning quickly to kick it into one of the trees.

I rush towards the Chimera Ant, aiming to punch him in the face.

As I take a swing, the creature ducks out of the way.

My fist collides with the tree, smashing my fist through it. I quickly pull my arm, turning to face the ant again "You should of stayed still... You would of had a quick and painless death after I crushed your head through that tree..."

I charge the ant again, swinging around his back, slamming my fists right in the middle of his back.

Using the my aura to boost the power of my punch, I send the ant flying into a tree, knocking it down.

I hold up my fist, feeling it with aura as I casually walk towards the creature "I've been training with Biscuit every day, to be able to stand up to a average Enhancer... and I've got to say you're sitting on the low end of the chart..."

I rush towards the Chimera Ant as he swings at me.

I duck, using the shadows to create a spear. I take a swing, smashing the creature into one of the trees, giving the weapon a twirl before hiding it behind my back "You're weak! And if that's the best a Soldier Ant can do with _Nen_. I'm going to be bored..."

I look up, feeling a weird vibe come from Killua. I feel the presence of someone else's aura. One that I failed to realise that it's been here a lot longer than I had anticipated.

I turn to Killua, looking at him in frustration "What the hell is in your forehead?"

Killua blinks "What?"

I frown "You got something in your forehead... I only just realised that there's a slight faint au-"

I get punched in the face, dragging my hand along the floor to brace myself.

Killua calls out my name, making sure I'm ok as charge the creature again.

Killua starts screaming, feeling frustrated from being held back "I won't run! I won't!"

I smile on the inside, thinking to myself. _Fight it! You can do it Killua! Fight whatever wants to control you!_

I roar "Fight it off Killua!"

I slam my fist into the creature, sending him flying into the tree.

I hear Killua exclaim "I won't run away from them!"

Killua laughs lightly "Illumi... must have planted this in my head..."

I turn around to face Killua, seeing him bleeding from the forehead as he looks at something in his hand.

The rabbit charges me again as I turn back to face him.

I jump back as he stops mid movement, stopping in complete fear.

Killua speaks softly "I have a message for the other ants. If you come anywhere near us, your lives are over."

The creature charges past me, yelling at Killua aggressively "That's bull!"

Before I could move, Killua runs past me in one swift movement, ripping off the ants head.

I Whistle "Now that what happens when you don't think a head." I tap my head, grinning "You might lose yours..."

_That joke was so lame... I wish I had never said that!_

Killua frowns at me "Keep the lame jokes to a minimum..."

He crushes the head next as I frown "I wasn't trying hard enough..."

Killua smiles at me as my heart melts "Thanks for the tip."

He throws me something as I catch it "So this is the little thing that's been screwing with your mind..."

I chuck it into my pocket as Killua nods "You're going to see a new me now! We should go on that date now. It's long overdue and I owe you that much, however... it would probably be a little late..."

I smile "Why the hell not?!... You just you got a little blood on you."


	94. A Long Overdue Plan

I pull out a hanky as Killua looks confused "Why do you have one of those?"

I frown "To blow my nose on... that's what they're designed for..."

Killua tilts an eyebrow "And you want me to wipe your boogers in my hair?"

I hold out the hanky with an amused look, responding sarcastically "Yes, Killua... I want you to wipe my boogers in your hair. No! I haven't used it yet. So you can wipe out the blood from your hair with it or..."

I smile at Killua slyly "I could do it for you..."

Killua snatches the hanky out of my hand as I frown.

He wipes the blood from his forehead, smiling as he hands it back "Thanks... though I wouldn't recommend sneezing any time soon."

I hold it up, frowning as I turn to Killua smiling evilly "I'll just use your jumper then."

**Time Skip**

As we walking around the town, we notice it's empty except for a few stray people hanging around.

And one or two couples around... Though I will admit it feels weird.

I turn to Killua "This feels weird..."

Killua looks at me "How so?"

I turn to face Killua "Usually two feet away from us would be Gon... We became the inseparable trio... except for those few times when I was training... or we get into separate fights or-"

Killua cuts me of mumbling "You wanna do things your way... I get it..."

We continue to walk around town as I grab Killua's hand "If we're going on a date, we do this right even though there's no one to see us and-"

I stop as Killua looks confused "And what?"

I stand there rooted to the spot, looking at a shop.

Killua peeks over my side, looking mortified "You walk in there. I'm dumping you right here, right now!"

I turn to Killua "Who said I'm walking in there alone? And there's no I in relationship!"

Killua lifts a finger "There is one its between-"

I give Killua a look as he groans "Oh you mean that **I**?"

I smile "It's good you understood that... come on it will be fun!"

Killua shifts an eyebrow "What's so fun about that?"

I scratch my chin "Alright. When we walk in there, we pick whatever we want the other to wear and we try it on."

Killua grins "Anything?"

I frown "No! No dresses, skirts, bras or any kind of stuff! I've been there once. And I don't want to repeat it!"

Killua grins "Oh have you now? Let me guess... Dad, correct?"

I frown "You have no idea... how humiliating it is to be called cute by your dad, in the public while forced to wear a dress. Mind you, I was four at the time and now that I think about it... It feels like a really mess up joke."

Killua holds out his hands "Alright I get it... but-"

I cut off Killua "If it looks girly, I'll kill you. End of discussion..."

Killua hugs me unexpectedly, blushing at the fact he just hugged me in the public "Alright..."

He nuzzles my neck, attempting to hid his embarrassment.

After a while, he leans up into a kiss, pecking me on the lips quickly "I'll play your game..."

We walk in the store, splitting up to look at the attire on our own.

As I'm circling through the clothing, I pick out things that would suit Killua.

The first one I grab is something that I always wanted Killua to wear.

I move through the isles, grabbing anything I would like Killua to try on.

What I ended up was with the following:

Cat ears and tail

Blue camouflage army gear

Vampire attire with matching cape

A school uniform with matching shorts

The final choice being a Mafia suit. And I don't know why.

As Killua is still looking, I wait by the change room.

Killua grins, walking up to me "I think you're going to hate me..."

I grin "Likewise..."

As soon as we get in the change rooms, the first thing I hear from Killua "You bastard! I'm not wearing that alone where's the rest of it?"

"It goes over your clothing..." I respond casually "Although... there is a one piece-"

"NOPE! I'm good..."

I look through mine, speaking up at seeing what he picked out for me "Ok. I can understand the steam punk and wolf one. But, why the others?"

"Eh?! I couldn't find anything else really weird that you would like, so, I tried to get something matching..."

I smile "Oh, how sweet... you know my wardrobe quiet well... a little too well if you ask me..."

"Alright how is this going to work?"

I grab the first one trying to get it on "We each grab one and try. It. On..."

I pull on the pants with great difficulty, zipping them up before continuing "Then we walk out present each other... say something funny. Or nothing at all, if you've got nothing to say... go back in, then rinse and repeat."

I throw on the top part next then the glasses that come with them on, announcing to Killua "All right. I'm ready..."

I mutter under my breath "To serve someone at least..."

Killua responds "One sec... I think you grabbed the wrong size for this one, that or it's supposed to be super tight... alright ready on three..."

We steps out at the same time, present ourselves to each other.

Killua twirls around "I guess I vant to suck your blood...?"

I check out Killua's first choice, the vampire attire.

As I check him out, I fail to realise I have a weird look on my face.

Killua's attire includes the white shirt with frills, sticking out from the top of his shirt. On top of the shirt is his black button up vest, with gold plated buttons and a Celtic sword design, embedded into the vest. Over the vest is a black tail coat. The sleeves end to his hands, with the frills from the shirt sticking out.

His pants are plain and his pair of dress shoes has a buckle on top designed into them.

Killua waves his hands at me, waving his hands with an apparent blush "Hello, earth to Daniel can you stop undressing me with those eyes?!"

I frown "I'm not undressing you... I was more checking you out!"

Killua cheeks flair up as he points out "How did you go?"

I poke my butt out "If these pants were any tighter, they would look like they're painted on..."

Killua chuckles as I smile and bow.

I tilt up my head and adjust my glasses "Good evening sir, I shall be your host for today Master Killua..."

Killua chuckles "I think it suits you."

I frown "You just want me to serve you a meal wearing this... don't you?"

I hold out my hand with the other hand on my hip, posing for Killua casually.

The black tail coat I'm wearing comes with a pocket watch chained to one of the buttons, hidden in my pocket. The pants are super tight, marking out the crease where my butt crack is along with my apparent bludge.

A part from the plain dress shoes, tucked into my pants is a white silk shirt with a red tie and a black silk vest over the top of that.

I do a twirl "I gotta admit I would make a hot host wearing this... but everyone would be staring at my arse the whole time..."

Killua nods, turning red as he points something else out "That's not all..."

I turn around to face him, looking down at where his point. I blush when I see my member, straining against the pants "Whelp. This just got awkward..."

I smirk at Killua "Alright, who's checking out who now?"

Killua turns bright red, going back in the change room.

As Killua closes the door, he almost yells "Baka! I'm doing no such thing... alright let's move on!"

We put on the next one, stepping out to show case each other.

"I'm looking for Killua... where is he?" I grin, putting on a fake robotic accent.

I pump up the fake shotgun toy that comes with it as Killua laughs "You know you look like professional hit man... unlike me..."

Killua next attempt was the Mafia suit.

It consists of the white suit, a black shirt and red tie, black dress shoes, a long white scarf that hangs over his shoulders and a white fedora hat to boot.

Killua adjust his fedora, holding out his other hand "I'm about to make an offer, you can't refuse."

I chuckle, twirling around for Killua.

The attire I'm wearing, consists of all black gear. It comes with sunglasses, a tank top full of bullet holes and a fake bullet sash, which hangs over my chest, a pair of ripped jeans and army boots.

We walk back in to get changed, steeping back out to show the next one.

Killua tries on the army gear next as I step out with the sailor uniform.

I look at Killua with an uninterested look as Killua salutes me "Sergeant Killua reporting for duty!"

Killua is currently wearing the navy blue camouflage army gear, with the black army boots.

As I smile at him, Killua holds out his arms "Come on say something!"

I frown, attempting to pose for Killua "Should I sing the **in the navy song**?"

Killua laughs at my response.

The attire I'm wearing consists of a little sailor uniform of all white slacks and shoes, a little blue bow tie and the sailor hat.

We walk back in to get changed, with me wanting to get out of my last one as quickly as possible.

While we are changing, Killua laughs casually "This is actually quite fun..."

I smile from knowing that this was a fun idea to Killua.

We step out as I look at Killua in the school uniform.

He frowns "Really? I look like I should be in school and not a Hunter..."

I grin at Killua "Well I look like I should be in a desolated future... I might actually buy this one. And wear it proudly with a I don't give a shit look!"

I check out Killua, seeing his hands in his pocket. His cheeks are flared from the idea of having to wear it.

The school uniform comes with a white button up shirt, black shorts, little boots that are tied up and a little red tie.

I'm wearing something a little cooler.

A brown colonial jacket with I counted at least 14 buttons on it. One hand has a black glove while the other had something that was a little harder to put on. It is a gold plated arm glove that goes straight from the shoulder, covering the hand as well.

The shoulder has a few pipes and cogs littered throughout the arm.

The costume also came with brown button up slacks that fit perfectly, brown buckle shoes and a top hat with steam punk glasses attached to it.

Killua smiles "Alright, I'm done let's-"

I frown "Come on we got one more left..."

Killua whines "Why do I have to try that one?"

I retort "Like you got something better or me!"

Killua glares at me as I stay rooted "The one time I'll ever say no! Come on. Would you rather I pick the sexy edition cause I saw that earlier. How about-"

As I walk to go get it, Killua walks back into the change room "Nope! I'm fine with it. If I'm doing it so do you!"

I smile "I never planned on going back against my word."

We walk out together as Killua frowns with an not amused look on his face "If you force me make cat noises... I'll kill you!"

I smile "Oh come on, it's not like I would want to bark either... or howl for that matter?!"

I look at Killua wearing his light purple jumper and brown pants with the little white cat ears that melds with his hair so well and the cat tail.

I wiggle my butt as Killua laughs at me. I smile from Killua's laughter, pointing out to him "See...? If I can embarrass myself and not care. You should be able to as well."

The costume Killua picked out from me consists of a black wolf tail and ears.

I stand proudly, looking like an complete idiot.

Killua laughs at me as I just continue to smile.

**Time Skip**

I happily swing the bag as Killua frowns "I hope you know I'm not wearing it again..."

I wave my hand up and down, dismissing his comment "I'll believe it, when you can resist me."

Killua glares at me as I interject "If you wear it, I'll wear mine... how's that sound?"

Killua smiles "Alright, if you share the embarrassment with me... And as long as it's only in the bed room..."

I nod "No way I'm walking out in a public, looking like someone's escaped pet..."

We walk up to the house as Killua speaks up "Looks like Palm and Gon's returned already."

I nod "Let's ask them how it went."

Killua nods as he opens the door. I close the door behind us, walking towards a room with a dimly lit light.


	95. Gon's Path to Love! - Part 4

As we open the door, I speak up "Hey Gon... Palm how did your date go? Ours... was..."

_What the hell is going on?!_

I look at Gon kneeling on the floor, writing out endless amounts of letters that say _'I will not toy with Palm's feelings'_.

Palm stands in front of Gon, holding a knife in her hand.

I frown "I'm guessing it went poorly..."

Palm turns around slowly as Killua runs up beside her, yelling "What are you doing?"

Palm glares at Killua "Eh? Can't you tell? I'm punishing him."

I walk up beside Killua, pointing out how stupid the situation is. At least it is to me. "And it's a unique way to do it..."

Palm turns to me "I'm punishing him for toying with my feelings!"

Killua retorts "What the hell? You're the one who's being unreasonable!"

Gon sighs as Palm retorts "Leave us alone! This is none of your business!"

Killua retorts back "Right back at you, stupid. Why don't you make yourself scarce?"

Palms posture changes as she speaks softly "What have you two been doing? Or more specifically, why is Killua injured and Daniel face has been smashed in?"

I turn to Killua "I won't lie!"

Killua is about to object as I respond "You see me and Killua got into a sparring match. While we were training I head butted Killua too hard, making him bleed. And as a result I got so upset that Killua decided to pounded my face in, telling me to man up!"

Killua responds "Huh? That sounds about right..."

Palm swings her knife "In that case..."

Killua ducks as I jump to the side, jumping out of her arms length "I'll injure you some more!"

Gon sighs "Palm..." Killua retorts "Don't bother. I could dodge your knife in my sleep."

Palm whines "I was so sure he was dead..."

Palm turns around, screaming with a monstrous face.

She slams her foot on the floor, sending the papers flying up in the air as Killua screeches in fear but mostly from the sudden scream, and her face.

I turn to Killua "Plan B! You grab Gon and we'll run for it!"

I bolt to the front door, kicking the door open as Killua runs behind me.

As Palm is running right behind us, she screams at us "Wait! I'll kill you!"

While we are bolting, Killua screams as we are chased by Palm.

I turn around slightly, seeing a deformed scary woman chasing us with an **(0 o 0)** face emitting a very evil aura.

Killua yells "What? Catch us if you can, stupid!"

I yell at Killua "Do you really want to provoke that? Hand me Gon!"

Killua throws Gon to me as if he was a sack of potatoes.

I catch Gon, speaking up to Killua "Ok. Climb on my back!"

Killua yells "Why?"

I turn to Killua "Just do it and hold on!"

Killua jumps on my back as I run up the house, bolting up the wall.

I make a quick u-turn, bolting past Palm along the walls, heading back in the direction of the house.

Palm screams out "Wait!"

Killua yells as he tries to hangs on "We should be running away from her!"

"I know! But I can't leave my shit back in the house!"

I run in the house past our room, grabbing my stuff, quickly bolting back out the door, running straight pass Palm again as I use the houses again to avoid her.

Palm screams out "Come back here!"

Killua yells out to Palm "Catch us if you can, stupid!"

Gon whines "Stop this guys... You're just making her angrier. "

Killua yells at Gon "Huh? If we ditch her here, we'll never see her again. We just have to call Knuckle and tell him we'll meet him somewhere else."

Gon frowns "I'm going back."

I look confused, slowing down my pace a bit "Why would you want to go back to that?"

Killua nods "Do you want to die? If you let your guard down thinking she's not much of a fighter, she'll stab you in the back!"

Gon laughs "She wouldn't do that."

Killua and I yell together "HUH?"

I continue to speak "Did you not see what she did to us?"

Killua nods "Didn't you see her take that knife to us?"

Gon shakes his head "No!"

Killua frowns "Damn, you're too much!"

Killua jumps off my back as I put Gon down.

We continue to walk the rest of the way after losing Palm.

**Time Skip**

We stop at the Triple Circle Hotel as Killua finally speaks to Gon "Are you crazy?! Why would you want to go back there?"

Gon frowns "Can I at least apologise to her for our behaviour?"

I retort "Our behaviour?! She pulled a knife on us! A fricken kitchen knife!"

Killua sighs "Alright! Let's find a seat. I'll then go back outside and call up Knuckle. I'll tell them about our change of residence and make sure Palm actually has stopped following us."

We sit down as Killua leaves.

I hold up my hand, calling a waiter over to order "Can I have a hot chocolate, tea and strawberry vanilla cake for Killua."

Gon speaks up "Can I have juice and a sandwich."

I remember something "Also can I have a couple of bandaids also... for my boyfriend who's not here at the moment?"

The waiter giggles "Sure~. I'll go get some for you."

I turn to Gon "So how did it go?"

Gon looks confused "Huh?"

I frown "The date?"

Gon sighs "It was all great... but something else was weighing down my decision..."

I sigh "Damn... Killua, I'm guessing... I can't believe you've still got your heart set on him."

Gon nods "Yeah..."

**Time Skip**

Killua walks in, sighing as I hold up the bandaids for him.

Killua takes them off my hand "Thanks... Ok, it looks clear... So tell us everything that has happened!"

Gon sighs "So on the date, I told her that I wanted to grow stronger so that I could save Kite. But instead..."

Gon scratches the back of his head, smiling at us with a goofy look "All that stuff happened..."

Killua taps the table "Then tell her to wait until Kite's back to normal."

Gon smiles smugly with a hidden agenda "I did. But she wanted to start dating straight away... It would be nice if she had your carefree attitude."

I smile, shooting Gon a look as Killua looks up after blowing on his tea "Eh? Don't you mean this guy?"

I frown looking at Killua "This guy has a name..."

Killua smiles "Oh. Don't you mean my boyfriend, Daniel?"

Gon smiles "Eh? How is he care free? Isn't he over attached and protective about you? I wouldn't call that carefree..."

Killua responds "But it is kind of cute... I love that about him?"

I grin on the inside, smiling at Killua "What did you say about me?"

Killua turns to me confused "It is kind of cute...?"

I tilt a finger "After that."

Killua lifts an eyebrow "I love that about him?"

I hold up my hand to my ear "Sorry could hear that.. could you repeat that?"

Killua frowns "I love-"

I cut off Killua "And the last word?"

Killua responds confused "Him...?"

I smile "I thought so..."

Killua blinks, looking at me with a frown "Damn you!"

I smile at Killua, catching Gon glaring at me.

As soon as Killua turns back to face Gon, Gon is already smiling "That's kind of cute. I wish I was Daniel right now!"

Killua responds "Why would you want to be him? His over protective, a pain to deal with and... somehow I still love him... maybe Daniel's used some kind of _Nen_ ability to make that happen... wait you didn't did you?"

I frown at Killua "I can't control someone's free will..."

Gon retorts "But doesn't one of your ability's allow you to control someone?"

"Yeah," I retort, calmly continuing on "A specific movement sequence! I can't control their mind. Watch this, Killua, I command you! Say I love red peppers and you."

Killua responds "I despise them... Not you though."

I blink from Killua's response, looking over to Gon "See his not in complete control..."

I turn to look at Killua before continuing "Also, you didn't have to say the second part... I rather hear it from your own free will..."

Killua whines "But I do... I just don't like aspects about you..."

I look at Killua confused "Like...?"

Killua sighs "You're always sucking me into one of your plots."

I lift my finger up, pointing at Gon "Gon does the same thing!"

Gon sits there confused, listening to us speak.

Killua frowns "I meant words! You twist them into a trap..."

I laugh at Killua "I do no such thing! You set yourself up for them..."

Killua holds out his hand "See you did it again!"

I sigh "Ok... I'll stop for you... but no one else! If they set themselves up for a joke by all the gods this world has to offer! I'm taking that joke!"

Killua sighs "I'll believe it when I see it..."

Gon decides to speaks up, cutting us off "Killua... I think your cute..."

Killua turns red as he points to me "He'll kill you **if** he takes it the wrong way!..."

I look at Gon with shifty eyes as Gon objects "I'm just saying it... but I still think it's true."

I smile, kicking Gon's shin as he turn to me "Don't you think it's true? Daniel-Chan!"

My eye twitches in response as I calmly continue "I don't think Killua's cute... Alright. I'll be lying if I said that."

I turn to Killua, continuing on "I don't only think his cute!... I think his sexy, beautiful, smart, intelligent, creative and has a dam fine body to boot!"

Killua turns completely red, flustered from all my comments as I smile, turning to look at Gon "I would know! I check him out everyday..."

Killua attempts to swat me as quickly dodge, interjecting soon after "What? It's true! I'll be lying if I said you have a meh body..."

Killua turns around, trying to grab something from my bag as I speak up "I just love feeling his body."

Killua slams his head on the table, massaging his head as he yell at me "Daniel! That's private!"

I look at Killua, seeing him fail to hide his apparent blush. I continue "I'm just talking about your hands and hair... it's soft... like kittens..."

Killua frowns "Speaking of hair... He has the best hair! I used to wake up early, just to play with his hair and see how many styles I could make, before he woke up... the problem was what happened after he work up..."

I cut Killua off "Are you sure you want to tell Gon what I turn into after you play with my hair?... No matter the time? I'm sure Gon doesn't want to hear about our... adventures..."

Killua glares at me for a moment, going back to search my bag.

I turn to Gon, grinning at him as he fumes at me.

I smile, turning to look at Killua "What are you looking for?"

Killua responds "My wallet. I threw it in your bag while you we were running because I was going to pay for our meal."

I turn to Killua as he interjects "Hey you already payed for me twice today. I'm not letting you go again!"

I blink a couple of times before responding "What makes you think I haven't payed already?"

Killua frowns "Come on you hate paying!"

I lift an eyebrow "Actually, it's more like the reverse. I hate being payed for..."

Killua pouts as I poke his cheek "Your cuteness will not work with me!"

Killua frowns "I didn't want to do this! But, I'll have to retort to this no matter how much I hate doing it in the public!"

Killua looks me in the eyes, begging calmly with his glistening eyes "Can I please pay for this?"

I turn away red "No! It won't work on me! I must resist it!"

Killua sneaks in closer "Please~ "

I frown, giving into Killua's demands "Fine! But..."

I quickly kiss Killua on the lips "As long as I get to do that..."

Killua blushes "All that work?! And I could have gotten away with it just from a kiss... is that a onetime deal?"

I stutter "Y-Yes!"

Killua fist pumps "Oh~ I'm going to enjoy exploiting that weakness!"

Gon tries to change the topic "Oh! When's Knuckle coming back?"

Killua blinks "Don't you remember?... It's the day after tomorrow."

Gon smiles as he clenches his fist "Soon we get to see Kite again."


	96. Return of the Living Nightmare

**The very next day**

We sitting out in the park as Killua opens his box of ChocoRobo-kun.

Killua sighs "Meh... Again? That's the third one."

Gon blinks as he pulls a gold one out of his.

Killua smiles widely "Oh! A secret one!"

I turn, looking at Killua as Gon looks confused "Huh? Really?"

Killua nods with his huge smile "Yeah, you can auction it on the net for a lot of money."

Gon smiles giving it to Killua "Then you can have it."

Killua blinks trying to act uninterested "Not interested."

Killua grabs a couple of ChocoRobo-kun balls, throwing it into his waiting mouth, eating them with a smile.

Gon looks at Killua as he tilts his head "Did something happen?"

Killua looks at Gon confused "Hmm? Not really."

Killua turns to me "What did you get?"

I look at Killua after being dragged out of my intense staring match with the rock on the floor "Huh? What did you say?"

Killua frowns "What happened to you?"

I look left and right, trying to act really suspicious "You see..."

Killua lifts an eyebrow as I continue "I was having a really intense staring match with this rock on the floor... and it looks like it won."

Killua frowns "What happened between last night and this morning?"

I think out loud "Nothing really... I guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed... more specifically, the floor..."

Killua frowns "I said I'm sorry for kicking you out of the bed!"

I smile at Killua "You could at least dragged my head back onto the bed... even if it looked like you were carrying a corpse."

Killua frowns "I did... but you rolled out of the bed another four times after that. SO! I thought you really liked the floor... that's why I covered you up and left you there..."

I frown looking down "That's the first... Usually I move closer to you and sometimes even suffocate you to the point you have to tap me out... weird..."

Killua taps me as I look up at him "Well next time I'll drag you back in the bed and chain you to it if I have to. It felt lonely in there without you..."

I smile at Killua as he asks "Now what did you get?"

I frown "Knowing my luck it's quite poor..."

I open my box, pulling out a gold one.

Killua smiles "You have no idea how rare that is! And two in one day. Damn!"

I frown "Usually it sucks... it must be a lucky day for me."

I hold it out to Killua "Why don't you have it? You're more interest in these than I am... and you seem to have more knowledge than I do."

Killua smiles as I see Gon fuming behind Killua.

Killua continues to smile "I guess so... If I get a buyer, do you mind seeing if you can haggle more out of him?"

I nod, smiling at Killua "Sure. Anything for you, Killua."

I peck Killua's cheek as heat rises in his cheeks, causing him to get up in embarrassment "Come on guys! Let's hit the gym."

Gon gets up to follow Killua "Okay!"

Killua stops, turning around to look at me "Huh! Aren't you coming?"

I nod "Yeah a little bit later... Which one you going to?"

Killua responds lifting an eyebrow "The same one we usually go."

I nod at Killua "I thought I might catch a bit of sun..."

_Also something tells me something interesting is about to happen. And I don't know why..._

I look at Killua smiling at him "Don't worry I won't be out here for long, knowing how quickly I'll get bored and how much I'll miss you. I'll probably come crying to you soon..."

Killua frowns "Your loss! Me and Gon will have some fun then..."

I tense up, catching Gon smile.

I nod at Killua "Sure. Don't do anything stupid you might regret later..."

Killua lifts and eyebrow "Like what?"

I shrug my arms "I don't know... anything I don't like you doing for me..."

_Or without me..._ I think in my head, turning back to Killua "I won't be too long... you know how I am."

Killua nods as he turns around "Like an elastic band... ok Daniel. Don't be too long or you'll be left behind in training."

I nod at Killua as his about to walk off I speak up to Killua "Before you go..." Killua turns around as I throw the box of ChocoRobo-kuns to Killua "Have what's left of mine I know how much you love-em!"

Killua smiles as he walks off, downing the box.

I sit at the bench, enjoying the sun as that boredom sensation starts to kick in.

I sigh as hearing a young man try to strike a conversation "Ah... young man you don't mind if I sit here do you?"

I shake my head without looking up "It's all yours..."

I sigh as the man speaks up "By the sounds of your voice I would say you're missing someone very important to you..."

I nod my head without responding as he continues on "You should chase lover Killua-Chan if you can't spend that much time without him."

I shift as eyebrow, slowly looking up at the guy "I don't know who you are, or how you know his name but-"

As I look at the person, my changes to mortification as he grins, wiping his hand across his mouth "Took you long enough to look up!"

I freak out "Dad?! But you... you're..."

Vastorie shrugs "Apparently still stalking you. Since... the last few months and I gotta say I'm impressed."

I frown, looking away "I'm not sure if I should hug you or be pissed at you for being in my vicinity."

Vastorie sits there "Why not both?"

I sigh "How about neither..."

Vastorie shrugs "Suit yourself. So are you going to ask me the tons of questions on your mind or am I going to get up and vanish again?"

I sigh, looking at my dad "Where should I start?"

Vastorie pats my head "How about start with why am I here?"

I nod "Why are you here?"

Vastorie drapes his arm around me "To piss you off of course, why else?"

I sigh as Vastorie smiles "I'm kidding. I'm here to watch over you, and maybe point out a bit of embarrassing things or to... And maybe answer some of your questions. You look like you were put through a ringer or two..."

I nod "Dad... how exactly... did you fall in love with, Nathaniel?"

Vastorie holds up his fingers "Well... there's his tenacity... his strength his big manly hand and his got a huge p-"

I cut him off "Dad, ever heard of T.M.I.?"

Vastorie grins "I was only going to say personality... I have no idea why you thinking that?"

I sigh as he points out "But his was indeed huge!"

I glare at my dad as he chuckles "What?! It was huge! Compared to what I've seen..."

I shake my head in discomfort as Vastorie pokes me "Well you asked the question and I merely answered it? Ask another!"

I frown "I'm afraid to... but I'll bite and play your game. What did Biscuit mean when she said **you sunk your claws into Nathaniel and slowly turned him into something of his former glory?**"

Vastorie sighs "If you weren't born... and no. Don't take this as if I'm blaming you for it. If you weren't born, Nathaniel could have been on par with Netero... maybe even stronger. For a man pushing way past 100 his pretty damn strong."

I nod looking down "Yeah... his pretty... OLD?!"

Vastorie smile at me "Let me ask you a question now..."

I groan "If it has anything to do with my sex life or Killua... I don't want to hear it!"

Vastorie chuckles "I guess I am pretty predictable, but, no. That's not what I was going to ask. Now you're a Hunter, which one do you plan on pursuing?"

I shake my head "Never thought about it..."

Vastorie points out "A Hunter must always hunt something... In my case I'm a Information and Head Hunter. Basically I uncover all types of knowledge, specifically, _Nen_ abilities. Your **Seven Deadly Sins** has peaked my interest. Especially **level one Pride**..."

I look up at Vastorie as he speaks firmly "Never! EVER, EVER use it! No matter what!"

I frown "Why?"

Vastorie shrugs "No reason..."

I look away "Aright. I have a harder question for you. Why aren't you joining in the fight with Chimera Ants?"

Vastorie grins as he holds out his hands, speaking in an uninterested tone "It's none of my concern... besides if something gets out of hand I'll make myself known. Like how I have been following you without anyone noticing... it's funny."

I frown "What's funny? And since how long?"

Vastorie stares straight forward at nothing particular "Since you left Greed Island. And before you ask me how I know, know that I am a man of many secrets. Knowing things is a part of my job. Like the fact that he has started to shackle you, and that Biscuit made the right choice..."

Vastorie lifts a finger "Not only that... I was wondering when you would notice the device contained within Killua."

I glare straight at my father "And you didn't tell me, or, specifically us, why?"

Vastorie responds without looking at me "I did. **Hidden in the shadows**. That was my hint. You just didn't listen. Speaking of not listening... Question? Why did you agree to having a 'love' battle with Gon?"

I look away in disgust "Because saying no to him is like talking to a brick wall. You'll get the same answer silence."

Vastorie lifts a hand "Well then... why did you leave the two alone then? You've given him a chance to steal the ones whose heart you adore..."

I frown looking up at my dad "Then what would you have done?"

Vastorie scratches his chin "I'm the last person you'd want advice from... I basically screwed with her to the point she was left in a coma... I wonder how she's going...? In any case she lost, I won and I got to skin my claws into Nathaniel..."

Vastorie scrunches his hands in the air like his grabbing something "In more ways than one..." He stands up, getting ready to leave "Anyway. Good luck with that one..."

As he walks away, I call out "Eh? You aren't going to offer me advice?"

My father shrugs his arms as he looks at me "Two questions. Do you love him?"

I nod my head "More than anyone or thing..."

He holds out his hand pointing at me "Does he love you?"

I nod "He does..."

Vastorie turns around "Then I've got nothing to offer you. Stealing someone's heart away... is harder, than already having it and holding onto it. Just don't let go, and you should have this in a bag. Which means... YOU... should go and chase him down and hold onto him. Before, Gon has the chance to pick it up."

I walk up to my father, hugging him.

As his about to hug me back, I speak quickly "Keep your hands away from me if you have the intentions of embarrassing me."

Vastorie pulls back "Ok I got it..."

He wraps his arms around my head, pulling me into his chest "Good luck. Now... if you don't mind I have to get back to stalking my kid."

I frown "I'm right here... how have you been able to hide from everyone?"

Vastorie waves his finger "Ging, isn't the only one who knows how to hide. Except I hide in plain sight... and I have even walked past you and a Killua twenty-eight times... to date."

I frown as my father pushes me away slightly, jumping back up onto one of the houses "Good luck."

Just as quickly as he came, he had already had left. Knowing that his stalking my every move frightens me, but at the same time, it's good to know that he watches out for me... even if his taking it as a joke.

I look towards the alley way Killua left "I'm coming for you Killua and I won't lose you!... Not even to Gon."

I smile, bolting down the alleyway to catch up to them.


	97. Gon's Path to Love! - Part 5

**Meanwhile - Killua's P.O.V**

As Gon and I are walking to the gym, Gon speaks up "Both of you seem a little different today... are you sure nothing has happened?"

I shrug, responding with a non-caring attitude "Nothing at all is new with me... Can't vouch for Daniel though. His as random as the robots that come with ChocoRobo-kuns."

Gon exclaims "Oh... Well Killua, I think you have changed suddenly. Your more... happy and smiling... not that you weren't before but now you have this... I can't explain it... there's a Pheromone that's drawing me closer to you..."

I lift an eyebrow at Gon "Hmm? I still don't think I've changed that much. And I don't think I'm leaving a smell that brings people closer towards me..."

Gon hugs me from the behind unexpectedly, continuing on "I think so Killua!... You're the best **friend** I could ever hope for!"

I lifts an eyebrow, turning slightly red "Are you trying to embarrass me?... Between you and Daniel... I'm going to have a permanent red flush on my face... Sometimes. I swear you two a gunning for me... like it's an all out war to see who can embarrass me the most."

I turn to Gon, growling at him "Whatever you two are doing, can you stop?... I don't want people to think I'm a tomato or red pepper..."

I shiver on that memory as Gon blinks in confusion.

We continue to walk as Gon gets an idea "Killua?..."

I turn to Gon, seeing what he wants "Huh?"

Gon pecks me on the cheek unexpectedly.

I look mortified at him, blushing from being kissed so suddenly "What was that for?"

Gon holds his finger to his cheek, looking like his thinking of a way on how to get out of this "Well... You're my **best** **friend**! And I wanted you to know that... I thought I might show you how, and... that was the best way that came to my mind at the time... is it wrong?"

I turn bright red, pointing at Gon as I yell at him "W-What are you thinking about!"

Gon smiles innocently as I continue to yell "You shouldn't be doing that to me. Aren't you supposed to do that with someone care about! Not me..."

Gon responds confused "But I do care about you. A lot. In fact! You mean so much to me... and you are an irreplaceable **friend**."

I turn away with flustered cheeks "Stop... you don't know how embarrassing it is to me!"

Gon smiles "I don't care! You mean the world to me! And I want to mean the same to you..."

I nod, smiling with flustered cheeks "You do Gon... No one can replace you! You mean just as much to me as Daniel..."

Gon frowns, getting another idea.

As I walk away, Gon attempts to hugs me. He trips and falls on top of me, locking lips with me unexpectedly.

_This feels so weird and wrong!_

I shove Gon off me, blushing like a ripe tomato as Gon holds up his hand to the back of his head, scratching his head in embarrassment "Sorry Killua... I wanted to hug you.. But instead, I guess I tripped and fell on you. Oh.. and you stole my first kiss..."

I turn bright red, to the point someone con mistaken me for being a neon sign.

Gon waves his hands, trying to persuade me of something, like his hiding a hidden agenda.

"Oh... I wanted to give that to someone special. But since I gave it to **you**. I guess I don't have to worry..."

I get up quickly walking away "A-Ah. But. I don't think I'm that special... and you're really a klutz... If Daniel saw that... he would really kill you."

Gon waves his hand "I don't think he would be that bad."

Gon holds up his finger to his cheek "Then again. He probably would take it the wrong way..."

Gon stands up, holding his hand out to me "Sorry, Killua. Let me help you up."

I takes Gon's hand, getting up to dust myself off "For a first kiss that's pretty good... If I didn't know any better. I would say you've had experience..."

Gon exclaims with pride "One of the girls back on whale showed me that."

I laugh at Gon's response as he looks confused at my reaction "What did I say?"

I smile slyly "Sorry Gon... but that wasn't your first kiss."

"But it is!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

We continue to bicker for a couple of minutes until I sigh.

I look at Gon, trying to persuade him how wrong he is "Gon. That was not your first... Sorry. But technically, your first was with that girl."

Gon exclaims as he yells out "Well that was my first kiss!"

We hear a cough behind us "Ahem... who was who's first kiss?" we turn slowly to face the person, letting him continue on "Depending on your answer... Will be how hard my fist connects with your face!"

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I stand there, hearing Gon exclaiming "Well that was my first kiss!"

I cough, making myself known to them as I clench my fist "Ahem... who was who's first kiss?" they turn slowly to face me as I continue on "Depending on your answer... Will be how hard my fist connects with your face!"

Killua raises his hands up, attempting to defend Gon "Gon fell over and ended up locking lips with me."

_That sly piece of shit! I can't believe he would be so cunning and direct at the same time!_

"But I stated his had experience in the past. And he pointed out that he did have experience from one of the woman he took out on a date. And now, we having a whole argument about it being his first kiss..."

I think in my head, smiling evilly. _That slimily oblivious monster Gon...! I'm going to KILL HIM! But first..._

I look at Gon, continuing to smile "I agree with Killua. That was not your first! The woman who showed it to you, was your first..."

I walk towards them, looking at Killua, then back to Gon "I'm sure it was an accident or else... oh that's right."

I smile, attempting to pull off Hisoka's smile at Gon.

Gon shivers as I turn to Killua, smiling normally "Vastorie says hello... And that his been watching us. So, we have a stalker..."

Killua frowns "Your dad has been watching us... does that include everything."

I turn bright red "Oh no!... I hope not... Damn it! I should have asked. Not that he would tell me... Killua we are blocking off the windows on top of closing the drapes! I don't trust that man!"

Killua sighs "Why is he stalking us?"

I respond calmly "I think his more stalking me... because I just happen to be near you. I automatically assumed us... And yeah... Gon..."

I frown "He keeps tabs on us. And records everything notable. From my abilities, to anything that occurs between us. That's what I've gathered so far from him... but he keeps secrets... a little too well."

I sigh "Other than that we should have nothing to worry about... besides you know..."

I give a quick glance at Gon as he freaks "He knows?"

I nod "Not only does he know, he scold me about it... And said how stupid I was."

Killua lifts and eyebrow "Ok. I have to know now! What's this duel?!"

Gon and I report together "It's a se-cret!"

I look at Gon, laughing at the fact we thought the same thing.

Killua frowns "Somehow I get the feeling it involves me somehow... you two are so secretive..."

I turn to face Killua "If it did... you know what I'm like when it involves you."

Killua sighs "I get it." Killua looks flustered at me "You're over protective. Come on we've wasted enough time here we should be-"

Killua's phone cuts him off as he picks it up "Hello?"

Killua grins "Oh Knuckle what's up?"

Killua listens for a couple of seconds, nodding his head "Ok. So that's where are you? We'll be there soon."

Killua points his thumb in a direction "Knuckle and Shoot is back. And we need to meet them at an abandoned church."

**Time Skip**

Knuckle leads us into a large room with Knov, Morel and Shoot already inside.

In the middle of the room is Shoot's cage. It rattles as we can hear something moving inside it. Shoot tells us what is in the cage "Kite's in here. He is no longer the person you once knew."

Gon focuses on the cage, responding firmly "It's okay. We'll find a way to cure him!"

Shoot lowers the cage to the floor as he continues on "Hotel Rafflesia... Once I've dealt an enemy a certain amount of damage, I'm able to trap an entire body or merely a single part inside."

Killua blinks as he remembers his fight with Shoot.

_Oh... so that's how we removed Killua's eye without removing it physically. He sealed it in that bird cage..._

The cage door opens as Gon looks at it, wondering what's about to come out.

A little tiny Kite limps all over the place, slowly steps outside the bird cage. Killua looks slightly confused at Kite, as Gon is more focused on Kite.

Kite takes two steps outside the cage, moving as though his a puppet on strings.

Shoot speaks up "If I release him from the cage, he'll return to his original size. Be careful. He cannot use _Nen_, but he is still strong."

Kite begins to enlarge from his small form, back into his original human size.

I notice two things about him:

One, he has a dead-like attitude, walking as though Kite is no longer inside that body.

Two, he has endless wounds all over his body.

Gon and Killua stand there, freaking out as I notice something shifting around Kites body. Almost, like a separate entity.

Kite grits his teeth as one eye is bulging from the socket.

Gon stands there in complete shock after seeing what Kite has become.

Kite's condition almost makes Gon cry. He speaks softly "Kite..."

Knuckle points out "Most likely, they used him to train soldiers. He automatically attacks anyone who approaches."

Killua looks down from hearing this, knowing very well that it will affect Gon.

_I think with in my own mind. Exactly how is this going to affect Gon. _

_Will he become hell bend in rage and drag us all into a fight against Chimera Ants. Or will it destroy his personality..._

I look up at Gon, still deep in thought.

_Making him become a monster in the process, destroying the person who put Kite in this position._

Gon makes to Kite slowly, speaking as though he wants to get through to him "Kite... It's okay now."

Gon stands within a meter of Kite, holding out his arms "It's okay."

As soon as he takes one step, Kite punches Gon without holding back. The force of the punch sends Gon, sliding across the floor as Killua clenches his teeth.

I hold out my hand, nodding to Killua, letting him know that Gon wants to do this.

Killua nods at me.

We hear Gon speak up after standing up straight "It's been a while... since you punched me. That hurt a lot..."

Gon makes his way for Kite again, receiving another punch.

Gon takes the full brunt of the attack, standing rooted to the spot.

Kite continues to punch Gon.

Kite continues the pummel Gon as I think of dragging Gon's butt back over here.

Morel speaks up to Killua and I "You're going to let this beating continue? Gon can't use _Nen_ to defend himself either, right?"

Killua points out "It's okay, Gon will notice. Maybe he already has, and still..."

Knov thinks out loud "Perhaps. He's suppressing his reflexes to dodge or block, allowing himself to be hit."

I look at Knov, speaking to him "Perhaps... it's his way of dealing with the pain and suffering he now feels inside."

Killua whispers loud enough for only me to hear "I'm sure he doesn't know what else to do..."

Kite swings as Gon ducks, dodging his attack. After the beating Gon received, he goes in hugging Kite.

Kite stands there, almost frozen.

After a few seconds of hugging Kite, Gon speaks up "I'm sorry, Kite. It's our fault you're like this... Get some rest. We'll take it from here."

Kite stands still as Killua freaks. Using _Gyo_, I try to figure out what's got Killua spooked. I notice a large marionette, hovering above Kite with strings attached all of Kite's joints.

Knuckle responds "Level two... Gon can't see that thing, but it activates when anyone touches Kite. You must be highly skilled at combat to clear this test. I've already blocked Kite's _Nen_, so that belongs to whoever's controlling him."

"Be careful, Gon! If you touch him again, he'll attack." Knuckle yells to Gon.

Gon sighs in disappointment, from being helpless to help Kite "What do I do? How did you stop him?"

Shoot responds "We injured him badly. We had no choice, but I'm still sorry. If you stay away, he won't attack."

As Gon is about to cry, he instead changes quickly into anger, gritting his teeth "Kite... Just wait a little longer."

Gon turns around, walking away from Kite as he continues "I'll get you back to normal soon."

Gon stops nearby Killua and myself, speaking up to us "Killua... Daniel..."

I notice straight away. This isn't the happy Gon we've grown accustomed to. The one we've talked to so many times.

This Gon is pissed. And his looking for revenge "I want that one myself!"

Gon leaves the room as Killua looks at me concerned.

I share the same glance at Killua, afraid of what Gon may do next for a whole separate reason.

_What is Gon going to do about our bet?... _

_Is her going to go harder against me? Or, is he going to strictly focus on saving Kite._

Knuckle speaks up "Killua... Daniel... I knew something was different when I saw you. What did you guys do in the short time since I saw you last?"

Killua speaks up "We didn't do anything. Our enemies did."


	98. Gon's Path to Love! - Part 6

I sit alone in our hotel room, looking disappointed at the letter in front of my eyes.

**Dear Daniel,**

**I couldn't wake you no matter how hard I tried. Gon and I aren't training at our usual place. And Gon rather not have you come anyway...**

**For unknown reasons, and he has asked me to make sure you don't follow us.**

**So I apologise for this but please don't follow us...**

_Oh Gon. I'm going to kill you... as soon as I finish this letter and grab my mask to go stalk them._

**P.S. I've got your mask with me so don't bother using ****_Zetsu_****. And PLEASE! Do not use that ability to stalk me... I already feel as bad as it is...**

"FUCK YOU! GON!" I yell out, screaming at the top of my voice.

I sigh, slumping back on the bed in disappointed as I drop the letter on the floor.

I sigh as I read the last line.

**P.S.2 I love you. (Insert kiss here) for an apology for doing this to you...**

I lay back in the bed, thinking of every worse possible outcome that comes to my head.

I groan in frustration, sitting up on bed to train my _Ren_.

"Alright Killua... I won't stalk you with the shadow mask... BUT Please... Don't cheat on me..."

**Killua's P.O.V**

I sigh "I feel bad for doing this to Daniel... And not only that!... You made me grab his mask... and you've still yet to tell me why!"

Gon scratches his cheek "Well I just wanted it to be us... we hardly get to hang out together."

Killua sighs "Yeah. But, I'm not going to feel any better, knowing that I have this on me..."

I point to the mask clipped on my pants as Gon points out "But Daniel's impossible to track in _Zetsu_ you've said it yourself."

I lift an eyebrow "And why would I want to make sure Daniel doesn't come near us?"

Gon replies "Well for one... getting you two apart. Is like trying to take down a wall with a feather..."

I lift a hand to interject as Gon cuts me of "Without Nen! And I just wanted it to be..."

Gon smiles "Us..."

I shift an eyebrow at Gon "Well, still. I'm going to owe him big after this stunt."

Gon pouts as he waves his hand "He can't stay mad at you for long... and you two need to have your space you can't be together forever."

Killua shoots a look at Gon "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gon puts his hands up in self defence "Sorry. Wrong choice of words. What I meant was you can't be stuck to each other like glue every day. You both need time to do your own thing like..."

Gon thinks for a moment, trying to think of something to say "Like buying gifts for each other. How are you supposed to buy each other something special if your together all the time?"

I knit my eyebrows together. Not sure if I should commend him for the comment or upset from the idea that Gon would think wee try to buy each gifts in each other presences.

"I guess so..." I respond slightly amused in the end as Gon smiles.

We continue to train.

**Time Skip**

Gon stops as he speaks out loud "What would you say to dating me?"

I freeze, being caught off guard from Gon's random question. When I look at him I see Gon focusing on no one but me.

"Huh?"

Gon stops practicing to smile at me "I mean. If you were dating me... what would you think of me like a boyfriend?..."

I cough, clearing my throat as I try to will the awkwardness away "I'm going to go by comparisons. Your both pains in the ass... You on a more, umm... how do I say this? I feel like I get dragged into things way. But, being around you is fun... Whenever you're involve stuff is bound to happen."

Gon smiles as I continue "The stunt you pulled with my family, the fight with Hisoka, the Phantom Troupe, Greed Island and now this, with the Chimera ants. Nothings ever dull with you around."

I think out loud "But... I could argue the differences between you."

I put down the weight, lifting a finger up "One, Daniel has this powerful ability to suss me out to the point, that it scares me. Sometimes when we go out, he knows exactly what to get me without opening the menu..."

Killua lifts another finger "You both have that sense of spontaneous behaviour. Except Daniel's can be really random. I learnt that the hard way on our first, proper date. You however would have a tenacity to give me more space than what Daniel does. Ah... I will admit looks are not on my priority... but you can be considered cute Gon..."

My cheek flair up on that comment as I continue, hoping that Gon would forget what I had just said. I shoot Gon a look "If I probably didn't run into Daniel, I could argue that we could probability be more than friends... but I can't say that could be a possibility now... He's like a weird drug addiction. But, I do enjoy being around you. Don't get me wrong..."

I smile widely at Gon "I enjoy being around both of you! Although, I just like him a lot more... So. Does that answer your question, Gon?"

Gon nods "Sort of... I guess... so, we could be more than friends."

I pick up my weights, continuing on "I guess... however unless you want a death wish, I suggest against it!"

"How about we go on a test date?"

I tense up, wondering where Gon's going with this "What for, you're-"

Gon tilts his head "I'm what?"

_How do I say Gon's a Pro-dater, without giving it away that we were stalking him and Palm...?_

I smile, trying to divert from my initial start "I'm guessing you're already good if you've been on a lot of dates with all those girls..."

I laugh awkwardly as Gon responds "But you're a guy..."

I freeze on the spot "And...?"

Gon responds causally "It would be different... I guess a new experience for me... and you can use what you learn from our dates, to take Daniel out on some..."

Gon mutters under his breath "I guess..."

"I have a feeling you have a hidden agenda somewhere..."

Gon pouts "What would I hide. I simple state it as it is!"

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I open my eyes, glancing at the clock "That's funny... Killua's been moving around a lot... I wonder what they're are doing?.. I swear! If Gon even touches Killua for a second... I'm going to be very pissed!"

**Gon's P.O.V**

Gon taps my shoulder as I turns around to look at him "What?"

Gon pulls a bit of fluff from my forehead "You had a bit of stuff on your face."

I quickly turn, bright red from Gon's forwardness "Alright! I got it. You could have just told me, and then, I could have gotten rid of it..."

Gon frowns "Killu! It's easier to get rid of it myself than to point it out."

I frown, continuing to walk "Well so far... I felt this has felt more like an actual date, than a trial run..."

Gon pouts "Killua you're supposed to be learning!"

I freak out "I thought you were going to point out places!... Not go on an actual date!"

Gon sighs "Killua... I said this was a trial date. You're supposed to be learning from this. Not, the other way around... I guess we could go on more, and learn multiple places..."

I freak out, turning to face Gon "I'm not going on anymore dates with you! It's weird... it somehow feels like I'm cheating... And I know I'm not! It's weird..."

I turn back around, shoving my hands in my pocket "I guess I can learn a few things..."

Gon smiles as he speaks up "I could even show you different kinds of kisses if you like."

I freeze on the spot, slowly turning to face Gon with a speechless expression "Huh?"

Gon frowns "You don't know what a kiss is?"

"OF COURSE I DO! I just didn't expect that to come out of your mouth! Actually..." I stutter, turning to look at Gon in disbelief "That was the last thing I expected to come through your mouth... but to answer your question, no!"

_I've watched enough videos and done it enough with Daniel, to know at least 100 different types..._

Gon stands there annoyed, continuing on "How about this one?"

As he goes in to kiss me, my jaw drops in confusion. I quickly turns around, walking away as fast as I can.

_This idiot is so forward! It's like the meaning of personal space and no has vanished from his dictionary!_

Gon frowns "Eh... I didn't even get to show you...?"

I grab Gon's mouth, stopping him from proceeding "How about the not going to happen kiss!"

Gon smiles "Oh, I know that one!"

I look away in disbelief at Gon "I meant no more..."

I slowly walk away after letting go, trying to hide my apparent blush "Please... I feel really awkward now..."

Gon pouts "I don't..."

I look at Gon, begging him to not try that stunt again "No more... please!"

Gon sighs "Ok, that's enough for now I guess... let's head back..."

Gon walks off disappointed as I sigh, feeling a little guilty "We still have a little bit of time. Just... no more surprises!"

Gon jumps in the air with a wide smile.

My eye twitches in frustration "Your starting to make me feel like I'm going to regret that choice..."

Gon grabs my hands, running off "Trust me you won't regret it!"

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I sit in my room, rolled up into a ball as I sit silently.

I groan, letting the clocks ticking noise be considered fun "So... bored!"

The door opens as I hear Killua's voice "We're home... well back."

I stand at the door with a slightly pissed look as Killua opens the door "Hey Daniel we're-"

Killua sighs "Ok I get it I'm-"

I cut off Killua by holding out my hand.

Killua blinks as he looks at me confused.

I flick my hand, gesturing that I want something back "I believe you have something that belongs to me..."

Killua hands me back my mask as I look at it.

I stare at it silently as Killua holds out his hands to apologise "Look Daniel, I'm so-"

I cut off Killua by raising a finger to my lips, hushing him as I turn to smile at Killua "Look. Don't bother apologising. I can't stay mad at you... Gon, however is a different story."

I sigh, throwing the mask behind me, somewhere behind me.

As it lands on the bed as I groan "Apart from being able to keep _Ren_... going for eight hours, EIGHT HOURS! I was totally bored... I trust your day wasn't weird..."

Killua blinks "Define weird..."

I groan "Right, this is Gon we are talking about... Anything more weird than his usual weird..."

Killua responds "Well... he offered me dating advice... asked what he would be like if he was my boyfriend... and... yeah that's about it..."

I look at Killua speechless as he looks at me confused.

Deep inside I felt so angry with Gon... So angry, that I could kill him!

I sigh "As long as he did nothing more than that..."

Killua responds quickly "Nothing at all..."

I look at Killua with a raised eyebrow as he brings out his poker face.

One so good, that I can't tell if his lying or telling the truth.

I tilt my head, sweeping Killua into my arms as smile "Ok. If you say so..."

I lock lips with Killua, noticing a different taste on Killua's lips.

I choose to ignore it, holding him tightly.

As I smile, push Killua away slightly so I could look at him, only to notice Gon behind us.

I don't alert Killua that his standing there, instead, I lock lips with Killua again, wanting to further Gon jealousy.

Gon does the strangest thing, walking off with a huge smile.

I start to question myself "What exactly happen today?"

Killua frowns as he tugs on my shirt "Why you stop?"

I frown "I honestly don't know..."

Killua kisses me this time as I stand there dumb folded, obviously still in deep thought.

Killua kisses me again. This time puling me out of my trance.

I smile at Killua, hugging him tighter as I nuzzle his neck.

He moans softly as I have a wide grin spreads across my face.

I whisper in Killua's ear " Killu-aha..."

Killua moans "Not tonight..."

I chuckle at Killua's reaction, smiling softly at him "I wasn't hoping to... I just wanted to see if that really worked."

Killua frowns "Now that's embarrassing..."

I chuckle, returning to kiss Killua on the lips again "So... since Gon got you all to himself today... can I have you tomorrow?"

Killua nods slightly as I smile, continuing to savour Killua's lips.


	99. Gon's Path to Love! - Part 7

As we are walking around town, I smile at Killua "I hope Gon doesn't mind if I steal you for the day... Gon will have to train by himself for the day."

I frown, thinking to myself.

_Especially after that stunt he pulled!_

I continue to walk as I smile turning towards Killua "So where first?" Killua freaks "Eh, why?" I smile at Killua "Gon gave you advice. So, let's see what he showed you..."

Killua frowns "Not you too!"

I smile cutely at Killua "Oh?... But I'm interested in what Gon has shown you."

Killua rolls his eyes at me, turning around "Sure... Anything else?"

I pinch Killua's cheek "Yes. I would love it if you smiled."

Killua swats my hand away, frowning at the comment I had just made "Sure..."

I grab Killua by the waist, pulling him into am embrace under the public's watchful eyes, not caring of a single person's opinion "Oh, come on! Last time I forced you into cosplaying."

Killua frowns "That. Somehow ended up being fun! And now, you're forcing me to replay my date-I mean TRIAL date with Gon!... All over again?!"

I frown "What's this about a date?"

Killua freaks out, waving the comment off "Nothing! Poor choice of wording..."

I death stare the back of Killua's head "Gee~"

Killua sighs "That only works if you facing me..." Killua turns to face me slowly.

I turn his head back to face what's in front of him "Trust me! You do not want to look into my death stare eyes..."

I sigh "It's the only thing I had that worked on Vastorie that both freaked him out, and silenced him at the same time..."

Killua nods "Ok then you mind letting me go?"

I smile, kissing the back of Killua's head, making him turn red "Sure!"

As soon as I let go, Killua begins to walk forward.

I turn around, looking behind us "That's funny..."

Killua turns to face me "What?"

I frown, turning to Killua "I had a sudden feeling like we been followed and watched..."

Killua smirks "Look around you, and take your pick! Or better yet! It could be you know who..."

I frown "Nah, I haven't been able to pick him up before why now? His not one to get sloppy."

Killua shrugs "Even if someone's following us. We can deal with them. However we deem fit."

I nod at Killua, looking behind us one last time before following Killua.

**Gon's P.O.V**

Gon sighs "So~ lucky... I'll find a way to get Killu to fall for me! I just have to learn more about him... his likes... dislikes..."

Gon begins to leak steam from his ears from information overload "Too much to learn!"

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I smile at Killua as we sit at the restaurant.

As I look around, I speak to Killua "I gotta say... Gon sure knows how to show a person a good time..."

Killua scratches his chin "Actually... I'm avoiding places Gon took me."

I look at Killua suspiciously "Why?"

Killua frowns "Because I don't want to! And let's leave it at that..."

"Understood..."

I sigh, thinking of what would make Killua think like this.

_What has Gon exactly been doing these past few days with Killua...?_

The waiter comes by "What-"

I lift a hand, pointing at the book "I'll have this."

The waiter nods as he turns to Killua while I flip through a few pages.

As The waiter is about to ask Killua the question as I interject "He will have this."

I point out Killua's meal as the waiter takes his leave with our order.

Killua sighs "I would ask you how you do that. But, I'm afraid of finding out the answer."

I smile, resting my head in the palms on my hands while smiling "I just know you well enough to pick your meal. To know what you like to... to know... toilet...?"

Killua blinks, asking in disbelief "What?"

I snap out of my own distraction "Sorry, what?"

Killua frowns "You said something about toilet."

I nod "That's right! I need to go to the toilet. I'll be right back..."

Killua sighs as he rests his head in his hand "Sure... just."

I stand up, walking over to Killua.

"I'll be right back."

I kiss Killua as he flairs up "Your embarrassing!"

I chuckle "I know! But either way, I'll be right back."

I walk off as I grit my teeth.

_Trying to watch us, Gon, are you?_

**Gon's P.O.V**

I looks straight at Killua, muttering to myself "Daniel has been gone a long time I wonder wha-"

A man walks up to me "Excuse me young man but I can't help but see you hanging alone. Mind if I join you?"

As I open my mouth, the man sits down "Thanks... I couldn't help but see you staring at Killua and I."

My jaw drops in shock "D-Daniel..." Daniel holds up his finger to his lips "Gon can you answer me honestly. Why your stalking us?"

I purse my lips, stoping myself from saying anything.

Daniel sighs "Gon. I don't have a lot of time... just tell me!"

I sigh, giving into Daniel's demands "I was hoping to learn more about Killua's likes and dislikes."

Daniel smiles at me "What would you do once you learn that information?"

I frowns "I will be better than you!"

Daniel frowns at me "How can you be...? You're up against me, Gon! There's no comparison... just give up!"

Daniel stares deep into my eyes "I don't want to fight for Killua anymore! I just want to be with him, more than anything in the world if I leave him after that. Go pursue him!... but if you're that persistent..."

Daniel stands up "I won't stop fighting! He means more to me, than you could even begin to imagine!"

Daniel walk away as I'm about to say something.

I instead stay silent, not wanting to alert Killua that I'm here.

**Daniel's P.O.V - later**

I sit back down in front of Killua "Sorry when you gotta go, you gotta go. So where were we Killua? Oh that's right!... I already know a lot about you. But, the truth is, I'm just breaking the ice. And there's sp much more I want to know about you! I want to know every single detail about you... that, is my one, and only, true desire Killua... Once I know everything about you. I want to be your second half!"

I smile at Killua "The light to your darkness, the water to your tea. That is all I truly want."

Killua lifts an eyebrow "Really... I don't want you to change..."

I blink in confusion as Killua continues "I don't want you to change! Or even Gon... I want to continue like this now, and forever... you both mean so much to me. Some more than others. AND, I don't want a single thing to change..."

I sigh looking away "Gon will change... Once he learns the truth... We all will. Some, more than others. It's what being a human is all about. Hunting our dreams..."

Killua looks confused "What you mean once he learns the truth?"

I look Killua in the eyes "Things are not what they seem... or at least that's what I think... but I doubt the truth is that easy to spot... I just feel like something's off."

The waiter brings our food as we eat.

**Time Skip**

As Killua and I are walking, I notice Gon has stopped following us.

I smile as we round a corner, pulling Killua in for a hug. Killua blushes as he looks away. We do anything that peaks our interest.

From dancing, to karaoke.

As it soon gets dark, we decide to sit at a fountain, looking up at the moon, as it illuminates the streets, like little dancing lights.

I notice Killua smiling as he looks up at the moon.

I pay close attention to his face, feeling as though Killua's smile could melt ice.

I don't know what it is about Killua that makes me melt. But, that smile is what I love about Killua most.

It's that very smile.

Not even a year ago, all I saw in those eyes was darkness.. but now, I see hopes, and dreams... Wants, and desires...

A new Killua that I love...

_They say people's eyes are a window to ones soul. _

Every time I look into Killua eyes, I feel as though I know what he desires most. Right now, it is to have fun... Gon is a way of providing that fun. And I can't help but feel jealous knowing that fact.

I don't want things to change between the three of us.

When his 30 days runs out. Gon will have to give up, and I will do the most balliest thing...

If I ever see Illumi, I will propose to Killua in front of him!

I will offer the world to Killua on a silver platter if he so desired it. No matter the cost! I want to grow old by his side, maybe even raise children...

I would probably be a horrible father like mine. But, I know for a fact, if Killua's by my side...

I know no matter how stupid I act, Killua will slap me right back into place. And I will smile at him no matter how hard he hits me.

_I want to stay forever by Killua's side no matter what..._

I grab Killua's cheek, turning him to face me.

I look into those big blue sapphires, slowly lean towards Killua.

Killua leans in as well as we lock lips under the moon light, even though his blushing like crazy.

We stop after a couple of minutes as Killua smiles at me.

I lean on his shoulder, whispering into his ear "I love you."

Killua smiles, resting his head on top of mine.

He chooses not to say anything, wanting to enjoy the sounds around us and only smiles as he wraps an arm around me.

We stay like that, enjoying each other's company for a couple of minutes, deciding to head back to the hotel.

As we walk, Killua stops. He sighs, turning around to face our stalkers "If you've come to rob us, you should've pick easier targets."

I turn around, watching a couple of guys step out of the shadows.

I frown as one of the thugs points at us "A bunch of kids don't scare us! Now hand it over."

I look at Killua as we nod at each, charging the thugs together with a shit-eating grin.

We move to fast for them to act, disarming the two on the left while Killua disarms the two on the right.

The supposed leader drops to the floor, freaking out as he yells at us "Monsters!"

I grin, looking at Killua "He can be considered a monster..."

Killua frowns as I smile, continuing on from my remark "But I don't care! Because. His my boyfriend! And he just happens to be a Zoldyck..."

"W-W-WHAT?! No way!"

I smirk, continuing on "However, I'm something far worse than he is..."

I hold out my hand to his face "I'm your worst nightmare!"

I grip him by the neck, throwing against the wall, knocking him out instantly.

I walk up to Killua, wrapping an arm around his "Sorry... for saying that but I don't think that's true. You're something more than that... You are Killua Zoldyck a friend, a best friend and... a lover. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

Killua turns away with flustered cheeks as I laugh "Do you think you'll ever not get embarrassed?"

Killua shrugs, trying to will his flustered cheeks away "I hope so... I just want to be able to say your my boyfriend in front of my family... but knowing them. They'll probably want to kill you after hearing that..."

I nod my head "Maybe when I'm twenty we'll say it!... At least by then, I know I'll be strong enough to survive... I hope!?"

Killua lifts an eyebrow "You hope? You took a punch to the face and got up like it was nothing!"

I frown "Hey! That doesn't count if I was wearing a mask! And yeah, it does but unfortunately, I wasn't wearing one."

I turn to Killua "Would you rather I say this to your family?"

I cough, clearing my throat as I put on my best emotionless impression "I love Killua very much and we been dating for **insert** years here."

Killua shivers "You sounded like my brother for a second..."

I tense up, turning towards Killua as I raise my fist "IF YOU EVER, compare me to him again! I'll... do something really bad! As soon as I can think of something bad that doesn't involve me hurting you physically!"


	100. Chimera Ant's Return - Part 1

**Day 29 of Gon's forced ****_Zetsu_**

Days go by as Gon and I take Killua on separate dates.

It seems that Gon hasn't quite given up on Killua just yet. And, we've only have a few days left. So, I'm not too worried about losing Killua.

I look over to Killua, smiling as he plays cards with Gon.

I didn't quite zone in to find out what they're exactly playing, or talking about. I was too infatuated with my book. The train trip to the Republic of East Gorteau has been so long that Daniel can't help but read his book, seeing as the mission to defeat the Chimera Ants doesn't start until they reach the destination.

_This is where we test our skills and find out exactly how strong we've gotten._

Killua and Gon laugh, and talk.

Killua stops to speak to me "You seem to be reading intensely...?"

I mark the page, looking up at Killua with a smile "Yeah... I was reading through my dad's journal. Trying to see if I can learn anything to master Gluttony... It's the biggest pain in the ass... so far. I'm trying to get an idea from other people's abilities. And so far I've found ten abilities that are almost identical... but nothing close to what I want to pull off. But seeing as replicating someone else's ability, weakens your own, I'm trying to see if I can get a better idea to pull it off."

Killua nods "So what do you plan to do now?"

I sigh as I close my book "Using five different abilities as an idea, I've gotten an idea... First I can use the _Nen_ tap. Which, I also use for _En_ and Envy. The ability deprives from _transmutation_. That ability is called **Tap Sync**. Basically the ability requires you to tap someone's aura, testing it to find its strengths, weakness and so on..."

I lift a second finger "Then there's the **Vampire's Kiss**. Which has nothing to do with kissing! So I don't know why it's called that. All it does is suck out the aura from someone like a vacuum cleaner."

I lift a third finger "There's also the **Cerberus Gut** basically eating for three."

I lift a fourth and fifth finger "And don't get me started on the last two **Mama's cooking** and **The Wise library**. I gotta give credit to my dad! He certainly knows no boundaries when it comes to archiving abilities. Now if only I could actually get his books digitally. That would be swell!"

Killua sighs "You really get too intense when your training... did you notice your using _Ren_ while reading?"

I look shocked at Killua "How long?"

Killua checks his invisible watch "Well around-I don't know maybe an hour."

I nod at Killua "Sorry I'm kind of distracted... If I could master this ability maybe I could use it against the King. This is end the war quickly... but standing up against him on my own will be hard... and I highly doubt it I will survive..."

Killua lifts an eyebrow "Why would you want to train so rigorously...?"

I shrug "I don't really know! Seeing as I can only use it once per day..."

Gon looks confused "Oh so that's what Killua meant by you being distant..."

I scratch my chin "I have?... Sorry Killua..."

Killua smiles, patting my head as if I was a puppy that had just walked up to Killua "No problems... it's just scary only when your training... Man if you could keep _Ren_ going for that long while throwing punches, I'm afraid what you will be like if you applied it everywhere..."

Killua shakes, frowning at me "REALLY! In the public are you an idiot!"

I lift an eyebrow "What did I do?!"

"You used that ability!"

I look weird at Killua weird "I did...? I must have desired you suddenly and my ability acted on impulse... Sorry about that..."

Killua frowns at me "Just don't do that... for private reasons!"

I nod, looking down at the floor "I'll keep my desires in check..."

Killua blushes as I smile at Killua, returning back to read my book.

_I hate this whole Gon bet! _

_I'm getting really jealous and sometimes act like someone else... _

_I just want to end this whole thing! And move on... before I do something else I'll regret! _

_Like keeping this from Killua..._

I look at Killua, seeing him returned to playing his game with Gon.

_I almost broke down a couple of days ago and yelled at Killua to stop going out with Gon alone._

_And when he asked me __**'why?'**__ I had to pull back and lie. Saying I miss him. _

_Not that I don't miss him! _

_I just feel really horrible. Knowing that Gon's out there alone with Killua, trying to convince Killua to leaving me and being with him._

I close the book, shove it in my bag. I turn to Gon and Killua "Alright. How you play this game? Before, I turn to a wise old skeleton man."

Killua smiles as he explains the game to me. I ended up losing 75% of the matches before the end of our train trip, and the other 25% being second place.

Our train trip ends near the Republic of East Gorteau Border.

We disembark to meet up with Chairman Netero at our set meet up point.

While we're eating a meal, I listen to the TV in the background.

"What is the agenda behind the sudden flurry of activity recently observed in Eat Gorteau? Supreme Leader Diego has personally invited all citizens to gather in the capital city, Peijing, to celebrate the nation's birth in ten days."

"Yes, there have been occasions in the past during which all citizens were invited to participate. However, we've never seen anything on this scale, where practically every citizen, from babies to the ill, has been summoned for a celebration spanning three days. The logical conclusion would be the goal this time is different."

"What do you believe the goal to be?"

"Well, it would send a powerful message if he were to announce his successor and abdication simultaneously. But I find it hard to imagine the Supreme Leader relinquishing his power. It may also be meant to distract from some other matter."

"In any event, the whole world will be watching East Gorteau in ten days. Next-"

Morel cut the report off by speaking up. I turn to face him "Colt believes the celebration will be used as a screening."

Knov continues of Morel as I turn to face him "We don't know what they'll do with those found to have _Nen_, but ninety-nine percent of the humans there will die."

"You recon they're going to force everyone there to unlock _Nen_ through _Hatsu_?" I think out loud as Knov nods slightly "We must stop it before that happens! Our time limit is ten days."

Killua speaks firmly "What's the old man up to?"

Knov looks at Killua, answering him "He sent an E-mail saying that he's already inside East Gorteau, but I haven't heard from him since."

Killua responds "Do you think he's been taken out?"

I object "From what my dad has said I highly doubt that..."

Knov sighs "If he fails to contact us today, we've been told to assume as much."

A phone goes off, startling us.

Knov pulls out his phone "Speaking of the devil, it's the chairman."

The group freaks out as Morel responds smugly "That old man's got some sharp ears..."

Knov grins as he throws the phone to Morel "He already knows everything. Including the fact that you boys are here."

I shrug "I wouldn't be surprised if he can smell my aura."

Knov smiles "He also knows that Morel-san is badmouthing him."

We look over Morel's shoulder to read the message.

**Divide into three pairs and draw the royal Guard away from the king.**

**The night before the celebration, the operation will begin at midnight.**

**From the sharp-eared old man.**

The phone goes off again as Morel changes the screen to see the new message

**I can smell you two miles away...**

I laugh "What you know?! He does have a sense of humour..."

Killua grins smugly at me as Morel interjects "That guy really scares me..."

I frown "Your lucky you didn't have to live with my father..."

**Time Skip**

As soon as it hits midnight, Knuckle's ability runs out "I'm sorry to say that your thirty days are up. So I'll make myself scarce! See you around... Bye!"

The little pink fluffy cat disappears in a puff of smoke. Gon uses his aura for the first time in thirty days.

Knuckle grins "Okay, now you can use _Nen_ again. Give it a try."

Morel circles around Gon, announcing to him "Gon... Sorry, but I'm still not convinced we should keep you around."

The group is taken back.

_I think I know what Morel is trying._

I keep my mouth shut, just in case I'm wrong as Morel removes his tie "Show me your resolve. Attack me as if I were responsible for Kite. If your attack is too weak, we'll replace you with another Hunter."

Knuckle yells out "Gon, show him your Jajanken."

Gon clenches his fists, looking dead straight at Morel "You want me to attack you for real?"

Morel removes his shirt throwing it off "Don't insult me! If you hold back in the slightest, you're off the team!"

I un-ball my right hand, letting it drop to my side as hold out two fingers, preparing my ability to stop Gon if I need to.

"Got it." Gon makes his way over to Morel as Morel takes a deep breath.

As he releasing his breath, he activates _Ren_, making his muscles that more prominent.

Gon closes his eyes, getting into the mood.

As soon as Gon opens his eyes, Morel is taken back in fear.

I peer over to Killua, seeing him destroyed from knowing the meaning behind Gon's face.

It's similar to the one Killua used to wear a long time ago.

Gon starts up his attack "First comes rock..."

From where I'm standing, I could feel the intensity of Gon's rage.

I rush in, seeing Killua bolt start past me. "Command-"

Before I could even release my attack, Killua was beside Gon, resting his hand Gon's shoulder.

As Gon calms down, I can barely make out what Killua says to him as I stand up straight, hearing Killua's final words "Gon, that's enough..."

Killua turns to Morel, seeing him sweating in fear "Right, big guy?"

Morel looks at Killua, relaxing his guard "Y-Yeah..."

I relax my hand as Gon speaks up after coming to a sudden realisation "Oh."

He stands up, smiling at Killua "K-Killua, thank you. Sorry about that, Morel-san!"

Gon bows and slaps his hands together to continue apologising "I was really about to kill you!"

Morel laughs as I frown.

After laughing for a bit, Morel speaks up "You got me... you got me good. You go crazy with the best of them."

Morel turns to the group "We'll split up now. Use whatever means you deem best to fulfil your mission. Gon, Killua and Daniel, as you requested, you're assigned to **Neferpitou**. Knuckle and Shoot, You're on the one called **Menthuthuyoupi**. Knov and I will take **Shaipouf**. Best of luck to you."

I nod as we head our separate ways.

**Time Skip**

Killua decides that we should infiltrate using the swamp as coverage.

We strip down, bagging our clothing in a small bag to begin swimming through the swamp.

As we reach the banks, we quickly run for cover in the forest to get changed.

I decided to go all out in ridiculous.

I'm currently wearing;

A red button up shirt

The same necklace Killua gave to me wrapped around my neck which I haven't taken it off unless I'm in the shower or when we went into NGL.

Black casual pants

Black dress shoes

A black trench coat, covering most of my body.

On my left hand I have one black glove, and on my right arm I have the steam punk arm glove.

I clench my hand a couple of times, trying to get comfortable with the arm.

I grin, turning to Killua and Gon to let them know I'm ready with a small nod.

Killua decides to ask "Really?"

I smile amused at Killua "Yes really! The arm gives the illusion that I'm an enhancer. So therefore they will automatically would want to stick as far away from me."

Killua laughs "Alright, you always love to play these types of games."

I grin at Killua "Oh very much so..."

We take off into the forest, getting started on our mission.


	101. Chimera Ant's Return - Part 2

**Guest** umm God's and Daniel's rivalry...? I know it's a typo but still it made it sound epic...

Also that's good to know my life is threatened.

I plan to keep going and I had to put **Grown up** on hold because if I reveal something there it's going to be spoiler alert my plans for NGL... So yeah! I need to start pumping these out...

* * *

><p>While we are walking, Killua sighs, focusing on what's in front of him "Sneaking in was easy. But the question is how to get close enough to the enemy."<p>

Gon nods "And we can't let just anyone see us, either."

I muse "I think of the best plan of attack is to make some noise in order to draw them out."

Killua shakes his head "This country has a powerful information regulation system that operates in secret using groups of informants."

Gon asks confused "Informants?"

Killua nods "Yeah, if you discover an enemy spy, you receive a reward. If you can find evidence of insurgency, you receive a reward. If you stop someone from fleeing the country, you receive a reward."

I sigh "Meaning drawing out a single person will be difficult... without attracting others first."

Killua nods as Gon speaks up "So the people will do anything for that reward."

Killua looks straight at Gon "And they aren't just after money. After racking up enough informant points, the entire group is promoted.

Killua looks back ahead of us "But if someone provides false information or a member commits a crime, the entire group is punished."

I chuckle lightly "One fuck up and it takes the entire group down... that sucks."

Gon responds "Carrot and stick, huh?"

Killua continues "It's pretty nasty business. Family members are put into different groups. So if a entire group tries to escape, the other family members can be executed or imprisoned for life. If a family is caught trying to escape together, they'll be executed, no questions asked."

We make it through the forest, entering a rocky area while Killua continues the conversation "For this country's elite to live the good life, the rest of its citizens must scrape by. But the media also spread lies. Such as that, in other countries, half the population staves by the age ten. Foreign aid never reaches the needy."

I turn around, noticing Gon slowly becomes unstable from all the information.

Killua continues to bombard us with more information "Instead, it's spent on cars, jewels, and missiles. It's even said that East Gorteau spends grant money developing nuclear weapons that become bargaining chips in negotiations for unprecedented foreign aid increases."

Gon stops as steam blasts out of his ears.

I laugh a little as Killua turns around, yelling at Gon "Hey, don't overheat!"

Gon smiles "I th-think I'm okay... That was just so complicated..."

I frown "Not really. Long story short. Outside of this county bad things happen. So, there's no point to running away from safety."

Gon frowns as he smiles at Killua "But you sure know a lot about it."

Killua sighs "My brother told me everything. And he probably heard it from Grandpa."

Gon speaks up "Your grandpa?"

I nod "Zeno Zoldyck... If I remember correctly..."

Killua nods "Yeah. Long ago, he infiltrated the country for a job. And I've seen similar information on Hunter websites. The system is likely still in use."

We reach the out skirts of a small village as Killua ducks.

Gon and I follow suit, getting down as well.

After a few moments of silence, Gon speaks up "There's a village."

Killua confirms "Yeah... It's not very big."

Gon looks at Killua "What do we do?"

Killua tilts his head slightly to face Gon "Sneak in."

Gon asks slightly worried "Is that a good idea?"

Killua points out "We need current information. Knowing what kinds of clothes they wear or how to identify someone's rank will help. They may have certain practices to root out spies. The more data we have, the better."

I nod at Killua "We'll hit a house each..."

Killua nods "I'll let you sweet talks us out then."

Killua turns to Gon "Wait here."

Killua and I jump down, using the rocks to stay hidden.

We reach a small section that's unfortunately has no more rocks to cover us.

Killua nods as we jump over and quickly, dashing across the river bank behind the house.

We go around the side as Killua holds out three fingers, counting down.

As soon as he hits one, we quickly run to our respective houses.

I check the window of my house, finding it empty.

I signal Killua to tell him it's empty.

Killua nods as he heads back to signal Gon to come down.

We head inside the house Killua was searching.

I wander around the house, rubbing the floor as I look at the skid marks.

Gon looks around as he points out "It's completely deserted... Maybe everyone already left for Peijing?"

I shake my head as Killua points out "No, something happened here."

I nod "It looks like whatever was here, was dragged out..."

Killua nods "And someone's trying to hide it."

Gon responds confused "Huh?"

Killua pulls a chair to the side, revealing a crack in the wall with some dried blood "They did a sloppy job."

I respond smugly "Or they weren't even trying..."

Gon nods as we leave the house.

We follow the blood trail, leading from the house all the way into the forest, finding some wild dogs run away growling.

We stop at a small gravesite with a couple of bodies as I notice Gon frown in disgust.

Killua sighs "They didn't dig deep enough, so wild dogs got to the bodies. I'd imagine the entire village is buried here."

I look at the bodies in disgust, from knowing that they were treated like this.

Gon speaks up "What's going on?"

I respond nonchalantly "The ants are making their move..."

Killua looks at Gon "This is the true purpose of the national celebration. It's a pretence for entire populations of towns and cities to vanish without raising suspicion."

I interject "The selection has already begun."

Killua and Gon nod as Killua continues "In hindsight, it would be tough to summon all citizens to the capital and make the selection so quickly. This nation has a population of around five million. Clearing out one town or city at a time is more effective. In that case, their only concern would be co-workers or family members raising a fuss over the missing."

Killua lifts a finger to point out "But with the pretext of the national celebration, no one will find it strange that they can't contact someone."

Killua walks away as we continue our mission.

Killua continues the conversation "In this nation, cell phones aren't allowed, so if they believe the other party is travelling, it makes sense that they can't contact them. The selection will go very smoothly."

Killua points out another fact "The capital city, Peijing, is in the southeast corner. They only need to attack the farthest towns first and work their way east. If each town is told that the government will assign its people a time to depart, there won't be any problems regarding communication between towns."

Gon responds "So, by preventing people from meeting between towns to travel together, they eliminate any cause for commotion."

I frown "That would suck to be stuck in a crowd with no one you know..."

Gon objects "But..."

I lift an eyebrow as Killua hums "Hmm?"

Gon continues "That means they have to run around the nation to attack all five million citizens."

Killua nods "Yeah. If one percent survives, that gives them fifty thousand soldiers."

I mutter under my breath "That's a lot of Chimera Ants..."

Gon interjects again "No, I mean before that."

I turn around to face Gon "How much further you want to go back?"

Gon frowns "There are ten... No, nine days left. If you wanted to check five million people in that time, you'd need a lot of help. Assuming that one _Nen_ user can check ten thousand citizens in ten days..."

Gon tries to do the maths as Killua sighs "Five hundred _Nen_ users."

Gon smiles "Exactly!"

I interject "I highly doubt the King has that many Chimera Ants under his wing..."

Killua nods "I agree, but it probably isn't that hard. They don't need _Nen_ users to check everyone."

Gon responds "Huh? Why not?"

Killua peeks over to Gon "They can use manipulation."

I freak out "What how?"

Killua frowns as he looks at me "Did you forget...?"

I scratch my chin "Are you referring to Kite?"

Killua nods "The power that Chimera Ant used... I'm guessing it can be used to automate victims or, like Genthru's power, can probably be used to control multiple people at once.

Ordinary humans have aura as well, so the manipulator could force a victim's aura to concentrate in his fist. One punch alone could create an army of fifty thousand. While leaving four million, nine hundred and fifty thousand dead in the process."

I sigh "But that would be the weakest option..."

Gon grits his teeth as Killua faces back to what's in front of him, speaks casually "Well, it isn't all bad news. If my theory is correct, causing a commotion to stop their selection will be simple."

Killua lifts a finger "We merely have to pop up, take out whoever is being controlled, and causing a panic. Then we just encourage the people who escape to check on other towns nearby. If the Chimera Ants have sent controlled puppets, rather than actual _Nen_ users, taking them down will be a cinch. We'll just run around, taking them down one after another, and wreak havoc."

Gon smiles "Yeah."

I grin, rubbing my hands together "Now that's a plan I could get behind on." Killua sighs "The problem is that they'll detect us quickly. Once we make our move, they'll know we're here. If we want to go with the old man's plan, we should stay hidden."

Killua stops as he turns around to face Gon "What do you think?"

I sigh, thinking out loud "Make some noise and disrupt the process, or stick to the shadows and stick to the old man's plan..."

Gon thinks for a moment "Let's do it. If the selection has already begun, we can't just stand around watching."

Killua smiles "Okay, let's do it."

Gon nods "Uh-huh!"

Killua interjects "But I'll do this alone."

Gon freaks out "Huh?"

I frown "Oh..."

Killua points at Gon "You stay in hiding."

Killua points at me next "You have the whole issue with the leaking aura so hiding is harder for you... but as long as you use the mask. You'll be able to pull it off. And Wrath gives you a strength advantage but at a cost..."

I nod "Depletes my aura like crazy... And also doesn't give me a chance to use any of my other abilities if something goes wrong."

Gon interrupts us "Why? I mean why are you doing it alone? It'll go better if we all-"

Killua interrupts "Don't forget our main mission! Defeating that Chimera Ant."

Gon stands there stunned as Killua continues "That should be your focus. Let me handle everything else."

Killua walks off, announcing to us "I'll stir things up. And no offence, but I work more easily alone."

I frown as Gon retorts "Jeez... Fine, I got it."

Killua stops again "Really?"

Gon is caught off guard by Killua's retort "Huh?"

Killua turns around "Do you really understand?"

Gon steps back, taken back by Killua's words "Killua?"

Killua yells at Gon "Promise me you won't make a move! Not even if people are killed right before your eyes! Promise!"

I sigh as Gon frowns, slightly pissed.

Killua turns back around "I'll contact you by text. Our cell phones should still work in this area."

I pull out my phone "Shit... No! I'm all good one bar... make that two... Nope three"

Gon speaks softly "Killua?"

Killua responds firmly "Sorry... It's nothing! I'm just a little tense."

I retort in my head "Liar!"

We continue to walk deep into the forest.

Killua suddenly looks behind him pissed. He faces back in front of him, stopping as he speaks to us "This is where we head off on our own."

Gon and I nod as Gon walks away, taking the right path.

Killua takes the left path as I follow Killua for a bit, whispering into his ear "You felt a presence following us... didn't you?"

Killua nods as I hold out my hand "Good luck, Killua!"

I hug Killua, kissing his cheek before I depart "I'm heading straight then. He'll most likely follow Gon or myself. However I'm leaning on Gon..."

Killua nods as he takes his leave while I head straight into the forest.


	102. Chimera Ant's Return - Part 3

I continue along my path, noticing that it has become quiet.

I pay close attention to my surroundings, making sure to keep close attention to anything out of the unordinary.

Nothing happens as I continue walk.

I decide to instead wait to see if they attack, trying to lure them out.

I sit down, grabbing an apple to eat as I wait in silence.

One minute passes... two... five... ten... I wait in silence as my eyebrow twitches.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I breath heavily, checking my phone as I think hard.

_The closest Village is at two o'clock. The next closest villages are at eight and ten o'clock... Should I skip them and head for Taba, forty kilometres away?_

I close my phone, bolting towards Taba "Play it safe... I can't let anyone find me. I'll never hear the end of it from Daniel otherwise..."

I halt on the spot, seeing a radiant glow of _Nen_.

I begin to sweat more, bolting in another direction as I think.

_I can't go this way._

I continue to run as my thoughts take me elsewhere.

_Daniel knows something's up. _

_He called my bluff when I said I'm fine to Gon... But there's something more... _

_He never used to be that PDA before why now... and when he asked..._

My eyebrow twitches as I recorrected my thoughts.

_Forced, me! To not go on anymore plans with Gon... _

_I can't help but feel something is up... _

_But what... _

_Daniel has become more... controlling. _

_He wants to be more by my side... but Gon's treating me nicer... it's weird... _

_Unless..._

I grit my teeth.

_His cheating on me with Gon. _

_But that goes against everything he has said to me. _

_Unless, his manipulating my feelings... _

_No! That can't be it. His dismissed three people already from his __**Harem**__... _

_What are you hiding Daniel?..._

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I shiver, looking around "Someone thought about me just now... maybe Killua?"

I sigh, getting up as I think to myself.

_Should I blurt out Gon's deal to Killua... but I've kept it too long from him. _

_His going to kill me!... Or worse... _

_Leave me!_

I sway my hips from side to side in agony "No! That means he'll go with Gon because his most likely been treating Killua nicer!"

I clench my fist "No! I won't let that happen! I don't want Killua to stop loving me! I'll throw all my skeleton's out the closet and let Killua know about this secret... I just hope he won't leave me for that..."

I sigh "I promised I would never keep a secret from h-"

I swing out my arm "_Ken_!"

Something slams onto my glove as I back away, trying to see what it was.

They retreat back into the shadows as I close my eyes yelling out "You can come out now... I see you..."

_The slimy invisible monster is using Zetsu!_

Something slithers under my foot "Shit!"

Before I could make any moves. The creature grabs me, slamming me on the ground.

I hear the breath of the creature as they put their weight on my back "That was easy... you left yourself wide open when you were dancing."

_Dancing?... _

_When...? _

_Oh... _

_OH~_

_The hip swaying moment..._

I yell out to the creature "Can you get your fat arse off me! I'm not a chair..."

The creature retorts "I'm not fat! I'm just big boned..."

It begins to cry as I frown "Hey, I don't need a shower!"

I feel some claws dig into the back of my neck "It's all your fault! You called me fat for sitting on you!"

I frown as the claws dig into my neck "Only one person is allowed to sit on me! And they are currently not here!"

The creature responds smugly as they loosen the grip a bit "Oh... If I remember correctly you said his name was Killua!"

I lay frozen on the floor as the creature continues "Oh maybe I'll hunt him next!"

I push against the floor, jumping out from underneath them "Touch him and you will die!"

I glare at the creature standing before me "That's a pro-"

I blink as the creature interjects "That's so not Kawaii!"

My eye twitches after seeing what's been attacking me.

A large buff bear with scales and a face that belongs to a snake.

I twitch "I don't want to insult you... but are you a girl?"

The Snake-Bear Chimera Ant yells "Of course I am!"

I throw my hands up "That's it I'm done! I don't want to live on this planet anymore! Or be apart of this mission for that matter!"

I walk away as the creature chases me "Where are you going?"

I grin, quickly turn around to punch it in the gut "Score-"

The bear-snake clobbers me on the back, throwing me against a tree "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to hit a lady?"

I frown as I get up, dusting myself off "Well that was unexpected..."

The creature looks at me funny "Wha-What!"

I crack my knuckles, taking a deep breath before yelling "WHY THE HELL AM I? AN ENHANCER MAGNET! Always with these enhancers... It's like I turn around and bam, Enhancer wants to kill me!"

I turn to face my enemy "I hate Enhancers! It's like they got a beef with me! Why can't I ever fight someone else?"

The Snake-bear retorts "I'm not an Enhancer!"

I blink "But... But... the muscles... weight... strength...!"

The creature retorts as it's eyebrow twitches... if it had any "Are you implying I'm fat and buff like those men!"

I blink "Eh?"

The creature retorts "I'm an Emitter!"

The creature hides it's mouth as I bow "I'm sorry for insulting you..."

The creature blinks as I hide my smile.

I get up, smiling as I scratch the back of my head "I apologise for any rude behaviour..."

The creature holds up her hands "You won't mind me braking you neck then for insulting me?"

I smile "That's if you can land your hands on me..."

The creature throws a ball of _Nen_ at me as I duck out of the way, hiding behind the trees "You're going to have to do better than that to hit me."

I raise two fingers, thinking as I grin. _I need to get in quick and keep them thinking I'm an enhancer._

Feel the presence of two hands go to grapple me.

I jump up, running up the tree to jumping back down onto their head.

_Sorry Gon but I'm going to steal you idea sort of... _

As I fall, I gather aura into my hand "First comes rock..."

The person holds up their guard as I left go of the aura gathering in my hand "Shadow Spear!"

I summon my spear, slamming the creature on their chest, sending them flying into a tree "And another one bites the dust... well, tree..."

I turn around to face the creature.

Her mouth is wide open as if to swallow me whole "Poison spit!"

I jump out of the way as it lobs a large amount of aura straight at the floor.

As her aura eats the ground like acid, I frown "Acid spit... that's a much more stronger... At least for an Emitter... you're a transmuter!"

The creature grins "Well you're a liar!"

I think out loud "Wait does that mean you're not a girl...? Cause transmuters are liars..."

The creature yells "I am a girl you stupid child! That wasn't an Enhancer ability just now was it!"

I grin and bow "You caught me but I'm not liar... except sometimes... I'm a Conjurer. I make shit out of aura."

I raise my weapon, grinning at them "Let's see who's stronger."

I throw the spear at the creature into another tree as it spits again at me.

I quickly jump back, hiding in the trees as I whisper "Let's see how stupid the creature is..."

I grab War Ravager, swinging it a couple of times "Let's see who's stronger."

I jump down, rushing the Chimera Ant "Ready for round three?"

I clash with the creature, keeping her on her toes and making sure to leave myself wide open for an attack.

The creature takes the bait, disarming as it grabs and pulls me into a bear hug "You shouldn't leave yourself wide open."

I grin "I didn't!"

I tilt Wolfbane, releasing the shackles as it impales the Chimera ant. The creature looks down below with Wolfbane ripping through it's chest "What?"

The Creature drops me as I jump back, shackling Wolfbane again.

The creature drops to the floor, clutching it's chest as I release the blade again, wrapping it around it's neck.

"By the way... I just lied again. I change the flow of the battle. I'm actually a manipulator." I Quickly pull hard, making sure the blade is tightly around her neck as I press the button on the Wolfbane.

Wolfbane retracts, slicing her head clean off as she mutters "How could I lose..."

I unshackle the blade again, slicing her head in half as I respond "I just had the better plan..."

I walk over to War Ravager, picking it up as I sheath it, sheathing Wolfbane next.

I slap my hands together, speaking calmly "I need a shower! Cause now I'm blue..."

I walk off further into the forest, leaving behind the body.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I sigh, breathing heavy after running forty kilometres to Pata just in time for an warning announcement.

"Our beloved leader, Diego, has an urgent announcement to make. To ensure that our great leader's message will be heard throughout the nation, we request that relay speakers in all regions be turned to maximum volume. All televisions and radios should be on, and the volume raised to maximum."

The voice changes as I hear another person, most likely the controlled Diego speaking "Good evening, my beloved comrades. I am Diego. I have just declared that East Gorteau is under martial law. This precaution is being taken to combat malcontents that would foment rebellion."

I bolt quickly into the town, using the alleyways to my advantage as I continue to listen.

"I ask all comrades to stay indoors, with your doors locked. Anyone outdoors without permission will be identified as a rebel and punished. I ask that you not lend an ear to false rumours being spread, but that you follow my instructions."

I hide behind a wall to check on the streets.

"The soldiers of my special forces will be visiting your residences, to see if any rebels are hiding inside. Do not open your doors for anyone else."

The announcement ends as I watch countless soldiers march on the street "Hmm... No problem. You can bring out tanks and fighter jets. I will stop them all!"

I grin widely, immediately frowning as look at the floor "I'm wondering if I should ask for Daniel to join me... He'll be upset if I don't invite him along. And. It will make clean up twice as fast..."

I pull out my phone, deciding to dial his number.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

My phone goes off as I flip it open, noticing the name "Killua?"

I answer the phone as hold it up to my ear "What's up Killu?"

"You wanna help?"

I frown "Is that a rhetorical question?"

Killua sighs through the phone "I'm currently in Pata. Once I'm done cleaning up here, I'm heading to Longtong. I'm just wondering if you wanted to join me to create some noise... not that I need your help..."

I nod into the phone "I know. But I would love to! Any requirements?"

"Stay in _Zetsu_ and please stick to your abilities if you can."

I smile "Sure I can do that. I'll follow your trace."

"Cool, I guess I'll see ya soon."

I smile "I can't wait..."

Killua hangs up as I put the phone in my pocket, cracking my knuckles "Time to pull off a bit of exercise..."

I stretch my legs, focusing on where Killua is.

As soon as I find Killua, I focus my aura into my feet, bolting off to his location "I'll be there soon Killua! Just leave some enemies for me..."

I slap on my mask, charging through to Killua's location.


	103. Chimera Ant's Return - Part 4

**Killua's P.O.V**

Pata was easily cleared out.

I make my move towards Longtong "Daniel's taking his sweet ass time... his going to miss all the fun!"

I swing out of the forest, quickly bolt into town, already under fire.

As I charge the tank first, it suddenly gets sliced in half exploding.

"Sorry I took my sweet ass time let's have some fun!" I grin after hearing Daniel's voice as we take out all the guards quickly and efficiently.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I grin at Killua after we finish tying up the guards.

We head through the town as Killua yells "Diego has fallen into enemy hands! If you stay in your homes, you'll be killed!"

People start to throw stuff at Killua as someone yells out "Liar! Rebel scum!"

I hit one of the bottles away in fury as it shatters on the floor Killua grits his teeth "Damn... Diego just appeared on TV, looking alive and well. The odds are against me now."

Killua bolts through the town as I follow him.

Killua sighs "It looks like the instigation is a bust... I'll have to retort to taking out as many puppets and soldiers as I can!"

I frown "You mean **we**. I've got time to kill."

Killua nods as we take a quick breath in the forest.

He pulls out his phone "Should I go north next? Or east?"

I pull out a coin "Flip you on it heads you go north, tails I go north."

Killua nods as I flip the coin.

It lands on heads as I smile "I'll clear the town in the east you clear the north town. Whoever clears the town first meets up with the other. I'll follow the link you ring me if you clear yours."

Killua nods as we split paths bolting to our now location.

**Time Skip**

**Killua's P.O.V**

I glare up at the sky, noticing a presence following me.

"Damn, I'm being followed. And he's way out of yo-yo range. If I don't lose him or defeat him, I'll be in trouble."

I think of ways to get rid of him as I continue to bolt.

As I reach the end of a cliff, I see a jungle down below "Perfect! There's a jungle over there! The leaves are dense enough, he shouldn't be able to see me from the air. If he descends to follow, he'll be in range of my yo-yo!"

I hide under a tree in the bushes, waiting for him to descend.

**Meanwhile at Daniel's P.O.V**

I bolt through the forest, beginning to notice I'm being watched "That's funny! You should try attack me, maybe you'll end up like the last girl that attempted to attack me."

I hear a muffled cry as I stop in my tracks, swinging around.

I try to pinpoint the sound and fail.

I sigh in frustration "Come on out if you want to kill me. Know that I'm no easy target. However, if you want to talk go ahead and come out. We can talk."

A pink ant peeks out of the trees as it hides again.

I tilt my head, sighing at the poor scared ant "Clearly you're not here to attack. Otherwise, you would have done so... What's your name?"

I hear a muffled noise as I respond "A little louder please."

The ant whispers louder "Shindore..."

I smile as I hold out my hand "We can sit and talk if you like..."

The ant doesn't budge as I frown "Or you can continue to hide behind that tree..."

I sit down, waiting for Shindore to move.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I frown thinking "He isn't coming... Did I lose him? But in that case, he should come looking for me. Damn... I don't have time to wait around! Hurry up, already!"

The ground begins to shake as I look around "Something's coming, but from the opposite side, and it's on the ground!"

I jump up in time to avoid being crushed by a boulder.

As I look at the creature, I get attacked again by something else. I jump behind the new Chimera ant, ripping off its head and killing it instantly.

I move quickly again retreating to the trees as I'm surround by more ants.

I jump behind one of the ants, severing its brain with my fingers.

Two of the ants attack me as I use one of the ants weapons to my advantage, shoving into the earlier ants head to finish it off.

I jump back, avoiding a spear and a pickaxe as I disarm the guy holding the pick, using it's very weapon back on one of the ants attacking me from behind.

I swing around, shattering the spear with the pickaxe as I throw it missing the Chimera ant holding the spear, hitting the ant behind him instead.

I grab the piece of the spear I just broke off, killing the ant holding the spear.

I quickly jump off the bear, shattering the neck of the pickaxe Ant attacking me from the group.

I quickly grab the rest of the spear from the ant, aiming to finish off the bear ant.

The tree shakes as I'm knocked off my feet.

I kick off the tree, chasing the ant that attacked me first into forest "Damn it! I missed two of them! I won't let you escape... You must be the leader. I'll eliminate you first!"

I jump towards the leader, avoiding an explosion barely.

I grit my teeth yelling "That bastard... He... He blew a fart at me! I'm going to kill him!"

I start to think_. _

_No, there's a bigger problem... _

_I completely concealed my presence and attacked from his blind spot. But he countered at the perfect time. _

_Someone must be instructing him from a distance. _

_It' must be him! He's probably watching right now. _

_I'd guess he has a power that lets him tack my location. In that case..._

I bolt off, chasing the ant from earlier.

_I can't show him the cards in my hand, no matter what. _

_I don't want them to learn of my lightning or yo-yo! _

_The ideal scenario would be to lose them and go back into hiding. But that's looking impossible. _

_I'll have to defeat them all without using-_

Something hits me from the side "A gun? No! There's something stuck to my face..."

I pull it off, looking at the insect shaped like a bullet "A flea?"

I get shot again from being distracted for too long.

I pull it out from my neck "Damn! Where did it come from?!"

I get shot again in the leg this time.

I quickly pull it out "Damn! The bleeding won't stop. These fleas are more than just big bugs..."

I get shot again in the arm removing that bullet "The sniper isn't trying to deal serious damage. The real goal is to exhaust my strength through blood loss!"

Another shot is fired as I barely dodge it "If I keep running around, it'll be harder for them to snipe me! But I have to conserve stamina."

I stand still, focusing on my aura "Let's see where your hiding..."

I get hit in the side of my head as I remove it quickly "Found you! It came from my right!"

I bolt in the exact direction it was fired from, realising something "The bleeding's stopped anywhere that the fleas only scratched me. The must secrete some chemical that stops blood from clotting naturally. If I start bleeding in too many places, I'll be in trouble. I can't let him escape!"

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I watch the tree carefully waiting "Please come out I haven't got all day..."

Shindore muffles a cry as I sigh, thinking on what I could do next.

_It's time I make you come out._

I duck around the tree where I spot Shindore poking her head out, smiling in front of her "Hi-ya! You plan on coming out?"

Shindore screams out as I cover my ears "Ow~! stop being a child. Just talk-"

I feel a presence behind me as I push Shindore out of the way, moving a little to the side, I grab onto a massive scorpion tail.

I frown turning slightly "I guess you know each other?"

Shindore bolts and hides as I get a good look at the creature.

The Chimera has the features of a horse, a tail from a scorpion and the scales of something hard. How hard? I have no idea. But, if I were to punch it with my hand, it would most likely break.

I rip of its tail as it screeches in pain.

Using that to my advantage, I pull out Wolfbane attacking the creature and barely scratching it in the process.

I frown as I retreat up into the tree, sheathing Wolfbane and grabbing War Ravager this time, plunging it tip first right through its skull and splitting the creature in half.

I swing War Ravager, cleaning the blade as I re-sheath it.

I turn slowly to Shindore "You have 10 seconds to tell me what you want with me or I'll leave you here with your-"

I turn my head in Killua's direction "What the?!... His-"

I go to run as Shindore grabs my ankle "Don't go..."

I frown "Please hurry up and say what you need to say! I need to go to someone very important to me!"

Shindore mutters under her breath "You'll die!"

I laugh at Shindore "I made a promise to someone one!"

I hold out my hand to Shindore "Unless it's in his arms. I will keep living!"

Shindore looks confused as I interject "Because I love him!"

Tears start to drop from Shindore's eyes as I look confused at her "What's wrong?"

Shindore shakes her head as I sigh "Fine!"

I pick her up, holding her up on my back "Speak when you like. I'm heading to Killua whether I'm going to die or not!"

I quickly bolt through the forest, following Killua's trail.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I jump out of the trees, seeing a man stand on the one of the rock pillars that stands before me.

"Is that him?"

He jumps down, smiling as I follow him through the rocky fields.

I stop as he stands in front of a cave smiling "This is a trap. You still wanna come?"

He jumps down into the cave as I follow him, jumping onto his back as I plunge my nail into his skull, killing him instantly "I couldn't care less. Die."

Tentacles burst from the persons head, wrapping around me as I plummet towards an underground lake.

_An underground lake?_

The creature within the skull speaks up "Lookin' for a taste of hell? Here you go!"

Before we plummet into the water, I rip off the octopuses legs and using the suckers to latch onto one of the one of the stalactite hanging from the roof.

I look at the Chimera ant as it yells out to me "Bastard! How dare you chop off my precious legs?!"

I retort back "I couldn't let you drag me into the water. Thanks for these suction cups they saved me."

I frown looking at the chimera ant "Anyway, aren't you an octopus?"

The octopus Chimera Ant yells back, pointing a gun at me "Don't call me an octopus!"

I freak out as he blasts air out of the gun, shooting himself away "See ya!"

I move quickly right next to the Chimera ant, looking it dead in the eyes before grabbing his gun and latching onto another stalactite. The chimera ant struggles to release himself from my grip as I stare at him "Yo, we meet again."

The octopus freaks out "So we do... Long time, no see! Ya know?"

I continue to stare at him "Can I ask you something?"

The octopus smiles "Sure, go ahead!"

"Why didn't you dive underwater to escape?"

The octopus freaks out as I continue "You should have an advantage in the water. Don't tell me you can't swim."

I glare at the octopus as it struggles to put words together "Uh, well..."

I interrupt him "It's the blood, right?"

It freaks out as I continue "When they smell blood, your buddies in the water go berserk and attack the injured, no matter who it is. With those wounds, if you went in there, you'd be torn to shreds."

I glace at the water, seeing a frenzy of fish ants below us.

I look back up at the octopus "Am I wrong?"


	104. Chimera Ant's Return - Part 5

**KILLU UKE99** Thanks when I first created him, I will admit when it comes to creating things... I suck. I'm not going to deny that but after reading my story give or take 3 times and re-checking.

I think he turned out pretty good he has his Gary Stu-moments. **(Which I'm fixing now lolz)**

But those tend to happen because of the one fact. He thinks ahead... he just can't organise ahead. He comes up with great plans sometimes but if you compare him with Killua... Killua is a better overall leader.

Just read some of Daniel's plans in HXH - Grown up he fucked up from one little mistake... and it only gets worse from there.

His care factor decreased as he got older...

Unless it's out with the public, seeing as he looks like an old man, while Killua looks younger...

It makes it fun that way.

* * *

><p>The octopus struggles again "Uh, well... I suppose that's one way to... No, we're still fighting!"<p>

I blink confused "Huh? Who are you talking to?"

The octopus has a major freak out in front of me "Damn! I screwed up!"

I stare into his eyes "Right, you all can communicate via telepathy. Talking to your boss? It's that guy who was flying over me, right?"

The octopus objects "Wait, now look here... Uh, so... You could say that's what I might be doing..."

I continue to stare and freak out the Chimera ant "let's make a deal, then. If you tell me about his power, I'll spare your life. You have ten seconds to answer... Eight seconds left... six seconds..."

The octopus smiles "I wanted to be reborn a squid... I would've given anything to have been a Chiroteuthis inmperator. Do you think octopi and squid are similar? If so, you're mistaken... Octopi are ugly. Squid are squidderific. I think they look divine!"

I interject "Two seconds."

The Chimera Ant lifts a tentacle "I won't betray a buddy!"

It cuts off part of his gun as I sigh thinking.

_Yeah, I could see that in your eyes._

The octopus smiles as it falls to his death "I can only hope that in my next life, I'll be born a squid..."

I grit my teeth, pulling out a yo-yo to grab onto one of his arms.

The octopus looks in shock at me "Wh-Why?"

"Because you're a cool guy." I respond calmly, smiling soon after "In different circumstances, we could've been friends."

I throw the octopus away from the area as a giant fish jumps out of the water, latching onto the rock and keeping me in place "Ha-ha-ha! You lowered your guard! Didn't think fish could jump, eh? I'll crush you and the rock behind you! Come on... Beg for your life. Otherwise, it's no fun! Or are you in too much pain to talk?"

I sigh "Yeah, this is a relief."

I grin widely at the Chimera ant "Fighting scumbags like you is a lot easier. I have no qualms about killing you."

I pull my arm out of the fishes mouth, revealing my claws as I cut myself free from the creature.

As it falls to its death in the water, I jump down onto land, wiping away the blood "Damn, the bleeding won't stop... his going to be screaming about my safety and if I'm alright for a couple of hours, tch!"

I begin to walk "I need to find an exit."

I stop as I hear a weird noise inside my head "A digital sound inside my head?"

I feel a stabbing pain in my hand as I look down "What? A fish? But I'm not in the water!"

I look around "What's going on? I didn't sense anything!"

I get hit in the chest suddenly this time thinking.

_Again... I didn't see anything or sense any aura until the fish hit me!_

I pull out the one from my hand, noticing a pattern on my body "What's going on?"

I get hit in the chest again "This is bad. I can't tell where the attacks are coming from."

I look around as I hear a voice in my head laughing "108 points. You have no idea what's going on? I should say that you're hearing my voice in your head. Well, if you survive long enough you'll figure out what's happening."

The spearhead fish disappear from my chest as blood begins to pool around the wound.

"These are fish made from _Nen_. So why can't I sense them? Something must be triggering them from somewhere else. That's the only possible explanation! How else could I be attacked by something I can't see or sense?"

I get hit in the shoulder arm and on both sides of my thighs this time before they disappear again.

I hear the voice again "This is going well..."

**Meanwhile Daniel's P.O.V**

I grit my teeth, feeling Killua in pain again "Fuck! Where is he? Something's interfering with my ability to track him!"

I look around, struggling to pin point Killua's location as Shindore squeaks.

I stop "Tell me where he is..."

I turn slowly towards Shindore glaring at her "SHIN-DOR-E!"

Shindore panics as I sigh "Please tell me where he is. If you know where he is... PLEASE! I'm begging you! PLEASE tell me!"

Shindore slowly opens her mouth to say something, but instead closes it instantly.

I look at her with tears in my eyes "Please..."

Shindore eyes start to water "His with Ikalgo and the Ortho Siblings..."

I smile, wiping the tears from my eyes "Thank you which way?"

Shindore is about to point as she stops.

I frown, looking at her in the eyes "Please tell me..."

I pat her butt, making her squeak as I turn to the trees "Hello! I see you..."

Someone jumps down as I jump back while still holding Shindore.

She freaks out "Hina?"

I smile "I take it you know each other?"

Hina pouts "Why did you tell him where I was?"

Shindore freaks "I didn't! Please believe me..."

I smile "That's parts true!. She didn't tell me. However, her aura did when I slapped her butt. It's one of my more... **awkward abilities**... I would love to stay and chat. But... I have somewhere I need to be."

I whisper to Shindore "Hold on and wrap your arms around me... trust me!"

I gather _Nen_ into my feet, bolting off before Hina could realise what is happening, aiming to reach Killua as quickly as I can.

_I need to keep on top of my abilities let's see... _

_I've used give or take about 38-no scratch that 58 percent of my reserves. That means if I want to save Killua, the maximum speed I can increase my body is around 238 percent, without passing out... _

_That should make my current speed at 95.2 kilometres per hour. _

_Which, should leave me with give or take 26 percent of my aura remaining... As long as I don't have to fight... _

_I should be able to reach him in time._

"Shindore which way?"

Shindore points as she tries to hold on.

I quickly bolt in the direction towards Killua.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I get stabbed in both my arms and my left foot this time as I hear the guys voice again "Well, have you determined anything about these attacks?"

They vanish again.

_Three... He can only materialize three fish at once. After that, the fish will disappear. And the vivid colours of the target he put on me... It can only mean one thing!_

I quickly run to the water, looking at my reflection "Your power involves... darts!"

I get hit in the shoulder as I hear a voice "Bingo. That's correct. But the great thing about our power is that figuring it out won't help you. Because my _Nen_ fish darts have no physical form until the instant they pierce your flesh."

I rip out the fish as he continues to lecture me "That makes it impossible to block them. Incidentally, your left shoulder is 54 points. I have a dart board that's linked to various parts of your body. For instance..."

I get stabbed in the right elbow joint as he continues "Your right elbow is 27 points."

I get hit in the right hand "Your right hand is 18 points. Ha-ha-ha 99 points..."

I start to shake as I hear the voice again "Hey, what's wrong? I can't hear your screams. Are you already dead?"

The darts vanish as I glare at nothing in particular.

He speaks up "The game's only just begun. Triple 6! 4! 13!"

I get hit in the chest as I groan in frustration "It isn't over yet..."

I breath heavily as I wait for the next hit I get hit in the left side of my chest as I slump on the floor.

I try to get up as I fall on the ground after being hit in the leg "Damn... This looks pretty bad... I've lost way to much blood. I could die here, so no point in saving what's left."

I hear that voice again "Now, then. It's my final turn."

I charge myself with electricity as I get hit in the left ear next.

I get hit in the right leg as I hold up my hand to my head.

As I feel the fish hit my head, I clench my hand stopping it from moving any further.

I snap off the needle from the fish and grab one of the suction cups from the octopuses legs popping onto my forehead.

I frown as I pretend to lay dead.

**A short while later**

I hear voices as something comes out of the water.

A female voice speaks up "You hit him right in the forehead."

There's silence for a few seconds as I hear her voice again "Great! We can be assistant squadron leaders now! Yay!"

They hi-five each other as I make my move, severing their heads from their body.

I slump to the ground as I hear the guys voice "H-How? How can you be alive with a dart sticking out of your brain?!"

I sit up, pulling out the spear fish from my head to reveal a sucker instead. The Ant freaks out as I look at him "What? It's a suction cup from an octopus."

The man blinks "No way. How did you manage that trick? No, wait... My... darts were perfect!"

I throw away the dart as he continues to yell "It's absolutely impossible to stop them!"

I frown "Yeah, I didn't stop it. I just grabbed it, the moment it materialized at my head. From what you were saying, I could tell you could hear my voice, but you couldn't see me. I had plenty of time to switch out the needle for a suction cup."

The man retorts "H-Hold on... No human has reflexes fast enough to catch a dart!"

I frown, looking away "Well, it wouldn't have been possible had I not known where it would appear. But I knew exactly where and when the last dart would hit."

They freak out as I continue "The final dart must hit the board's outer ring per double out rules. And you were playing an 01-501 game. You start with 501 points, and the goal is to reach 0. These rules are used in professional competition."

The ant retorts "I n-never told you what rules I was using!" I sigh "As soon as I knew you were playing darts, my suspicions were confirmed. Remember how your first dart hit double 4? The game starts by hitting the board's outer ring. A double in... a sign that you were confident in your skill. A skilled player would play by official rules."

I sigh, glancing at the floor "Players with talent and confidence tend to seek public recognition. After that, I just had to do the math and endure the pain. I subtracted your points from 501, and waited until your score was under 40."

I look at the Chimera ants in the eye "At that point, I place my hand in the 40-point area, my forehead. That's all it took."

The Ant retorts "Do you have some history with darts?"

I grin smugly "At age six, I mastered the game. I've counted down from 1,440 points. It was part of my early training."

I get up as the female ant yells "It's your fault for getting cocky and talking to much!"

I sigh, thinking in my head.

_Or was I seven?_

I continue to make my way out of the tunnel "Guess it doesn't matter... I talked to long. I need to hurry!"

My sight begins to faze as I slump to the floor, looking up "Huh?"

I struggle to move "What? My body won't do what I tell it to... Wait, is this really happening?"

I drop to the floor, looking at my blood pool beneath me "Wow... All this is my blood? It feels like I'm taking a warm bath. Wait, this isn't the time to think about that... I should get going."

My eye sight becomes more fuzzy "Crap now I feel cold... Damn... And after that last fight gave me a hint... for improving my power. Am I... going to die here? I'm sorry Gon... Daniel... it looks like I can't keep our promise..."

I feel something on my hand as I look up "Octopus..." T

he guy yells "Don't call me an octopus!"

The octopus picks me up, placing me on his head as I struggle to speak "What are you doing?"

The octopus speaks up "Isn't that obvious? I'm turning traitor. Lame, huh? Now stop talking. I know a secret doctor. It won't take long by underground waterway. Don't die before we get there!"

I retort "Are you an idiot? I spared... your life... Now they'll be hunting you..."

The octopus retorts "I know that! Don't ask me why I'm doing this."

I interject "No! You don't understand his coming... Darkscryer is coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: Let me explain how Daniel's Enhancer abilities work. Gon's natural affinity is Enhancer and Knuckle pointed out that each of his Jajankens use around 4000 Actualized aura. **Watch me fuck up and someone else is going to correct me...**

For Daniel to replicate Gon's strength in that punch, he would have to use 6400 aura. If memory serves me since he can use a only a maximum of 60% of the Enhancers potential.

Now multiply that by three making it 19,200 that's how much aura he has to output to match Gon's strength.

Now Daniel can increase his speed, depending on how much faster he wants to go for all intents and purposes.

I'm estimating here a horse can run at 40 kilometres per hour give or take.

For him to increase his speed he has to focus aura into his feet.

So for every 1% speed increase it cost him around 1 aura per second. 100% would be 40 kilometres per hour. Anything above that uses more aura. Adding on top of that he uses 100 aura per second while fighting or using his abilities.

**Shadow Conjure** uses:

4000 for the spear or Scythe. Using the second level, it requires a further 100,000 aura

500 for the Mask.

**Shadow Control **uses 5000 aura.

His MOP is 500 thousand - 20%.

So, 400 thousand is his maximum I'm going to explain the 20% in a second. The 20% is only in use if he wears the mask which is where it gets confusing.

Now to finish explaining why the 20% is used when he uses the mask the 20% is what he uses for _En_. It stays stagnated until he uses _En_ or his form of _En_.

He loses the ability to use _En_ while wearing the mask.

Whether he can use _En_ or not, he can still track Killua, unless something interferes with it.

To keep his strength going, he uses 10 times his normal amount.

So if his normal amount is 10 aura per second, he uses 100 instead.

All 7 Deadly Sin requires that he uses 90% of his remaining aura to fire off. With the exception of Gluttony, seeing as it steals a person's aura so basically it acts like Knuckle's ability except it's instant bankruptcy.

And gluttony is the only ability he can use after releasing one of the other 6, 5 if you don't include pride.

Like monopoly, **do not pass go, do to not collect 200 dollars, go straight to jail**.

If Daniel uses 400,000 aura before taking off his mask he passes out.


	105. Chimera Ant's Return - Part 6

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I bolt through the caves as a giant octopus bolts past me, holding onto Killua "Hold on Shindore!"

I kick the octopus.

As he drops Killua, I catch Killua in my arms, seeing him covered in holes which bleed constantly.

I glare at the octopus "You've got ten seconds to tell me what happened to Killua... Ikalgo!"

I death stare the octopus as he freaks out, staring into my vast empty eyes "H-How did you know my name?"

I respond without looking away "Well Shindore told me Ikalgo and the Ortho Siblings were attacking Killua... and since there's only one of you. That leaves me to assume you Ikalgo... now tell me who did this?"

My aura rages in fury, almost swallowing the room in hatred "You have two seconds..."

Ikalgo yells "I was trying to save him!"

My eyes glace at Killua's wound as I cover Killua's body in my own aura, trying to stop him from bleeding further.

I look back at Ikalgo "How were you planning on saving him?"

Ikalgo responds "I know a secret doctor. It shouldn't take long by underground waterway."

I nod as I tilt my head behind me "Shindore how long can you hold your breath?"

Shindore freaks "Not long..."

She hides her head in my back as I turn to Ikalgo "How fast can you swim? Because I can keep up. If you stab me in the back. I will kill you without a second thought!"

I run up to the water as Ikalgo stops me "Who are you?"

I stop turning to him "I'm Killua's boyfriend. Daniel Darkscryer..."

My aura intensifies "Your worst NIGHTMARE!"

Ikalgo jumps in the water as I follow after him.

Ikalgo speaks calmly even in my rage fit "He said you were coming... I want to save him! NO! I will save him! He better not die!"

I smile, holding Killua tighter "He won't die! I won't let him!"

We travel down the water way as Killua's phone goes off.

I pick it up, holding it to my ear "Yo?"

Gon almost yells in my ear "Where's Killua?"

I hold the phone from my ears as I yell back "He can't come to the phone right now. Call back later!"

I hang up the phone groaning "My ears are going to hurt for a while... how long to go?" Ikalgo responds "We are almost there."

**Time Skip**

As we reach the hospital, Ikalgo checks Killua in.

During surgery is when I decide to interrogate the two "So Shindore and Ikalgo. Since you've now been considered defective from the Chimera Ants, and, are most likely being hunted down by them. I will give you two options. One, you help us or I send you to the wolves... in this case the Chimera Ants."

Ikalgo gulps as Shindore cries.

I sigh in frustration "Lucky for you, I won't be sending you to the wolves. You've yet to do anything to make me distrust you... YET! However, I'm not totally heartless. So I'm going to ask you one at a time. Tell me everything you know about the others. Anything at all..."

I point to Ikalgo "But before that! I want you tell me everything that happened prior to Killua's wounds."

Killua's phone goes off as I turn it off.

I sigh, turning to Ikalgo as he gulp one last time. Ikalgo relays everything about his fight with Killua and what he did after the battle with the Ortho Siblings.

I sigh in relief as Ikalgo speaks up again "I thought you would kill me... after seeing him like that."

I smile slightly "You didn't give me a reason to kill you. You told the truth, and I trust everything you've said. You may have hurt Killua in the past. But, you didn't kill him, or nearly did... I believe you..."

Ikalgo sighs "You know... After he told me, an octopus, that I was a cool guy... After he said we could be friends... I was going to help him... until I ran into you."

I smile, scratching the back of my head "Yeah sorry about the kick... to the head. You were holding Killua and running so I assumed the worse."

I turn to Shindore "Please tell me anything you know... anything at all."

Shindore retreats into herself as I kneel down, holding her hands "Anything at all..."

I smile at Shindore as I catch Ikalgo gawking at me "Ok... Lady Hina-Sama can remove _Nen_..."

I freak out.

_She can purge Nen... that throws Knuckle's bankruptcy out the window..._

I continue to smile, speaking up "Anything else?"

Shindore shakes her head as I sigh "Ikalgo... can you add anything else?"

Ikalgo shakes his head "Most of us kept our _Nen_ abilities hidden from each other. We've also never met the King in person and we always deal with the Royal guards directly, since, they issue our orders. Shaia trained us all our abilities."

I nod "Thank you. Can you tell Killua after he wakes up, what you told me? I'll tell what Shindore said to Killua. No need to push her."

Ikalgo twitches as I stare at him "Isn't that right... Ikalgo?"

Ikalgo gulps as he sighs "That's right..."

I wait until they wheel Killua out, dumping him onto one of the beds. I grab two chairs, putting it near Killua's bed as Ikalgo and Shindore sit down nearby.

I climb into the bed With Killua, moving his pillow in between my legs so that I lay his head on it.

I smile as I play with his locks of hairs while I wait for Killua to wake up.

**Days later**

**Killua's P.O.V**

I open my eyes slightly, looking up as I try to recall my memories of my prior scenario. The light blinks as the memories of what happened flash before me.

I sit up right quickly "Huh?"

I hear a voice next to me "Oh? How you feeling?"

I slowly turn to the person "Huh? Octopus! Where am I? How long was I out?"

The octopus jumps off the seat, pointing at me "Don't call me an octopus!"

The octopus sighs "This is an underground clinic for folks with roots in the underworld. You were out for two whole days. Him not so long..."

The octopus points to someone behind me as I turn around "Eh? Daniel?"

The octopus nods as I freak "Wait, two days?! I-We need to get going!"

The octopus holds up his hands "Hold on! You shouldn't move around! Your wounds will reopen."

I pull out the IV as two hands come swinging behind me, pulling me back in.

I frown "Daniel now-"

I turn around, seeing him still out cold as he snores constantly.

I freak "Oh no! His is autopilot sleep mode!"

I move around, trying to break out his hold as he pulls me in tighter "Damn..."

I sigh as he stops pulling me in tighter "I have to follow through with the plan... as soon as he wakes up!"

The octopus frowns "Idiot! You were just on the verge of death! You need a few days before-"

I hear a female voice "Oh, you're awake... And his back! How many times do I have to throw him out?! Anyways, it's good to see you up."

As she makes her way over, I look up at her, thanking her for everything "Thanks for everything you've done. I'm going to be checking out now... as soon as this guy wakes up."

The woman lifts her hand "That's great, don't worry about payment. This guy already has it covered... The total bill was 1.8 million Jenny."

I frown "Sounds like something he would do..."

I hear Daniel whisper behind me "Mm~ Killua smells... nice!"

My eyebrow twitches as I raise my hand while he continues "And you taste like-"

I swiftly bring my hand down towards his head.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I frown as someone chops my head "The fuck is wrong with you I said I'm not moving from this..."

I look in shock after seeing Killua awake, ignoring the fact that he was the one to hit me "KILLUA! Your awake?"

Killua blinks, looking confused at my reaction "You idiot! Don't fantasize about me in your dreams!"

"I was...?" I frown as Killua raises his hand again.

I pull him in tighter "Anyways! I glad you're awake..."

Killua sighs as he realises another persons in the room "Daniel... can you go easy on the PDA for a moment and explain the ant..."

I nod "Yes. But first. Gon's going to kill me..."

I pull out my phone setting it to private.

I hand the phone to Killua "Gon tried to call in my worst mood..."

**Killua's P.O.V**

I nod as I ring Gon, hearing his voice "Hello?"

I speak up "Hey, it's me."

I pull the phone away as I hear Gon yell "Killua!"

Daniel grabs the phone from me, yelling into it "USE YOUR INNER VOICE!"

He hands it back to me as I sigh, hearing Gon bombard me with questions "Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?"

I sigh "I'll explain everything in detail later... so I'll shorten it. A strong enemy gave me some trouble and I've been in a hospital with an octopus, Daniel and another Chimera Ant."

Gon whispers "Oh... Well, I'm glad you called. This means you're okay now, right?"

I nod "Yeah, I'll be back soon. So why did you try to call before?"

Gon responds "We've found a strong ally. He's bonding with Knuckle. We have a plan that could defeat the King if it goes well."

I grin "Oh..."

Gon speaks up "We should meet, so I can hear what you think. Okay. We'll see you soon..."

I get off the bed, throwing the patient jacket off.

I stretch as I catch a glimpse of Daniel checking me out, almost drooling at my body.

I smile "Awesome! No problems... and stop drooling."

I throw on my shorts and a tank top that Daniel provides me, bolting out the room with him.

He holds onto the Ant as we rush to the exit.

I stop, turning around to face the octopus who's still standing there "What you doing? Hurry up. Let's go."

The octopus freaks out as Daniel speaks up "Come on Ikalgo you're coming with us."

I nod "To join our buddies. I'll introduce you."

Ikalgo searches for some words "But... Ah..."

I sigh "His not coming with us... Well, I won't force you. Question are you forcing her?"

Daniel muses "Shindore? Sort of... I won't leave her alone."

I nod "Ok... Ikalgo, I'll tell you this. Thank you."

Ikalgo speaks up "Uh, wait... Actually... is it okay if I come? I mean, I'm just a..."

Daniel interjects "Sure!"

I sigh, looking at the open door "What? Was I the only one who thought we were already friends?"

Ikalgo mutters just loud enough from me to hear "It's really... Okay?"

Daniel objects "We would be a hypocrite if we said no."

I interject "It isn't about what's okay. It's whether you're coming or not."

I open the doorway, walking away as Daniel follows me.

I hear Ikalgo screaming "I'm going! I'm going with you!"

I stop, turning to face Ikalgo as he stops in front of me.

"I want to make something clear. The next time something like this happens, I won't bother thanking you. So if something happens, and I end up helping you, You don't need to thank me. Friends are supposed to help friends."

Ikalgo is taken back as I continue on "From now on, we'll be working together. So we'll be helping each other. Supporting each other isn't a big deal. It'd be lame to thank each other for every little thing."

Ikalgo begins to cry "Killua, I'm... I'm so happy, I could die!"

I freak out "Huh? Why are you crying? I though Daniel only cried when this happens!"

Daniel retorts "I don't cry like a water fountain when you say stuff like that to me!"

Ikalgo yells "Because... Because you're doing this for me!"

I sigh walking up to Ikalgo "Come on... I want to make one more thing clear."

I kneel in front of him, staring into Ikalgo's eyes "The world you're stepping into is far more brutal than the world of the Chimera Ants. They may seem similar, but there's a huge difference between risking a life and throwing it away."

I point my thumb in Daniel's direction "He is the later!"

Daniel objects "I haven't thrown my life away... yet!"

I turn slightly "Oh... shall I remind you of Greed Island?"

Daniel frowns "I'm standing here today aren't I? Shall I remind you of a similar incident more recently?"

I frown, getting up to turn and face Daniel "People stare death in the face every day... Well... I don't want to hear that someone's ready to die."

I glare at Daniel before turning back to face Ikalgo "Only people who maintain a daily regimen to stay in tip-top shape, and can swallow just enough poison to fall short of a lethal dose, get to survive. That's how it goes."

I turn to Ikalgo smiling "Are you ready to join us?"

Ikalgo speaks up "A foolish question. I see paradise before me. I'm going, no matter what it cost me."

I walk away past Daniel as I catch him smiling before he follows me as well.

Daniel speaks up "Now it's time Ikalgo and I told us what we know..."

I nod as Ikalgo, Daniel and Shindore told me what they were speaking about earlier.


	106. Chimera Ant's Return - Part 7

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I speak softly, apologising to the rest of the group "Sorry Gon... for yelling... Killua's condition turned me into a monster. So, yeah... no hard feelings."

Gon smiles "None... I know how bad you can be when Killua is in trouble..."

I smirk as Killua speaks up, introducing the two new members.

Knuckle nods as he takes in the information.

Knuckle tells us of everything they have learnt from Knov and Morel before speaking up, to let us know of their side of the plan "Using Knov-San's apartment Complex, eight people will infiltrate the palace. Shoot and I... then Gon, Killua, Daniel, Meleoron, Ikalgo, and Morel. A few seconds after us, the Chairman will enter from beyond Pitou's _En_. During that time, we must draw the Royal Guard from the King. Gon, Killua, Daniel, and Ikalgo will go in first."

I catch Ikalgo freak out as Knuckle continues "When we suddenly appear in the midst of the palace, their immediate reaction will be..."

Gon interjects, cutting Knuckle off "To protect the King with their lives."

Killua speaks up next "They'll probably use a formation like this."

Killua draws on a piece of paper, showing the three Royal guards surrounding the King as I sigh "Breaking that won't be no easy feat..."

Killua nods as Meleoron speaks up "And that's where I come in."

Killua starts to dictate the best plan of action as we all listen.

**Days later**

Killua sighs "Okay, any questions?"

I shake my head as Gon speaks up "Uh, about Palm... Can we do anything to learn what's happened to her?"

I poke Gon while speaking "Oh...? Is someone missing their girlfriend?... That tried to kill us... While looking like something out of a horror movie..."

Gon frowns as Killua speaks up "You can stop now..."

I nod as I stop poking Gon.

Gon smiles as Killua sighs "She's either dead or in hiding. If she'd gotten out, she'd have contacted us. Since she hasn't, that's the only explanation."

Gon frowns as Killua continues to speak "If she were captured, she'd have take her own life. When she left, she was prepared for that."

Shoot nods "If we try to check in on her, it would be an insult to her resolve."

Gon looks down disappointed as Knuckle interjects "Hey, you're being too harsh! Gon's just concerned about Palm."

Killua interjects as he waves his finger "And his concern is worthless."

I freak out as Knuckle yells at Killua "What's that?! You just came back! Where do you get off?!"

I smile "At the nearest station..."

Killua sighs "Lame..."

I frown as he continues to speak "Assuming that Palm was captured alive, it would mean the enemy knows our plan."

Shoot freaks out as he thinks out loud "Which would make us like moths flying straight into the flame."

I nod as Killua agrees "We'll be destroyed instantly. But instead of worrying about worst-case scenarios, what's important is that we trust Palm."

Meleoron speaks up "Well, that certainly makes sense, but Gon's point might be that, if Palm has met such a fate, we still have time to change the plan."

Killua interjects "Think again. He'll say that we have to save Palm first. But he won't offer any plans for that. Right?"

Killua nods as Gon sits there stunned "R-Right..."

I smirk "Well in all fairness... he does make a plan Killua..." Killua frowns from me defending Gon. I continue to joke "At the very last second. Right, when has to implement it..."

Gon frowns as Knuckle sighs "I see your point..."

Killua points at Gon "I know you're worried, but once the operation starts, you'll have to forget her until we're done."

Meleoron thinks out loud "If you're distracted for a fraction of a second, that might cause our operation to fail."

Killua scratches one of the days out "We still have two days... There's still time for Palm to contact us."

**Second last day - Night**

We head out towards Peijing as I remember what we spoke about earlier.

"It's about time for us to enter Peijing. The enemy should have noticed Morel's distraction by now. We'll make some noise in Peijing to negate their belief that this is all the work of one man. At the same time, many citizens will be moving towards the palace. If we disappear the day before the celebration, they'll believe assassins are hidden among the citizens, trying to kill the king. And their focus will be outside the palace, on the crowds. That's when we enter the palace with **Four-Dimensional Apartment Complex!**"

Knuckle slams the map to grab out attention "The king will definitely be here."

Knuckle points to a section of the map "Watching the selection from the third-floor throne room."

Killua snaps me out of my memory as we are walking.

Killua whispers something "Will he really be there? Something... feels off."

**Last day - Early morning**

Gon does some hand stands as I re-read my journal, memorizing the pattern to pull off Gluttony.

Gon speaks up as I listen "Oh? Good morning."

I catch Shindore groan as Ikalgo speaks up "You boys are up early."

Killua nods as he checks his phone "We have nineteen hours until midnight on selection day."

Gon nods "Tonight, we finally make our move."

Killua nods in response "Let's do one final check."

I close my book, putting it in my bag so I can listen to Killua "Once inside, Gon, Daniel and I immediately head up the central stair way, toward the throne room."

Gon and I nod "Yep."

Killua turns to Ikalgo "Ikalgo will take the northeast elevator down to the basement, to search for Palm. If you find her, escape without us."

Ikalgo lifts a tentacle "Right."

Killua nods as he continues the plan "If the King and his three Royal Guards are in the throne room, we proceed with the plan. The problem is, what if they're not there?"

Gon interjects "You're really hung up on that..."

I interject "Killua is like that always. But he does it so he can plan for all contingences! Besides, I could always use _En_."

Killua frowns "As long as you know if they're there!"

I pout "Shit... forgot about that weakness..."

Ikalgo interjects "What are the chances of that happening?"

Killua sighs "Well, it's highly unlikely. But the unusual happens pretty often."

Ikalgo interjects "Aren't you contradicting yourself?"

Killua stands up as he responds "We researched the enemy's behaviour extensively before deciding on a day for the attack. When you're waiting for someone to be in a certain place, at a certain time, that's typically when the unexpected happens. In my old job, I saw this all the time. The unusual always happens on the day you've chosen."

I frown "Like that female Chimera Ant Bear and or Snake..."

Killua lifts an eyebrow at me as I shake my hands "It's nothing... it was something unexpected..."

Killua sighs as he paces around the room "Anyways... In my old job, I could wait for the next chance, to ensure my success."

Killua turns slightly to us "But this time, that isn't an option. We can't wait. Once we move, there's no turning back. A moment's hesitation can mean death! So we should take time now to decide how we'll act in different situations. Even if they aren't in the throne room, if they're still in the palace, it's play. Pitou's _En_ is enough to cover the palace and its surrounding courtyards, and then some."

Killua lifts a finger "So if we sense that creepy aura when we enter, We'll know that they're there. From there, we just follow that sinister aura to where it feels densest, and they'll be at its centre."

Killua completely turns around to us as he shoves his hands into his pockets "The question is what we do if we don't sense Pitou's aura. In other words, what we do if they aren't in the palace. Or if they're in the palace, but they aren't using _En_."

Ikalgo comments "Why would they be in the palace, but not using _En_ to guard the King?"

Gon points out "That's what happened when Knov-san infiltrated the palace!"

Ikalgo whines "Huh?"

I look at Killua as he speaks up "Yes, that's what I can't make sense of. According to Colt, Knov saw Pouf's aura. The Royal Guards never leaves the King's side. So if Pouf was there, the other two were also in the palace with the King. Then, why did Pitou stop using the puppets and _En_, leaving Pouf to handle security, which allowed Knov to infiltrate the palace? I believe the reason has to do with how Pitou's power works..."

I lift a hand "You mean like how my Lust works... the Ability... not the actual thing... forces me into _Zetsu_ while keeping others protected?"

Killua nods as Gon stands up smiling "Then we should ask Colt."

Killua nods "Yeah."

Killua pulls out his phone as he dials in Colt's number. I catch Shindore lightly twitch at the mention of Colt's name. Killua puts Colt on loud speaker as he relays our earlier discussion to him.

After listening to Killua, Colt speaks up "I'd guess that during that time, Pitou was healing someone."

I respond "Healing?"

Colt speaks up "I told you that Pitou was the one who restored Kite, yes? Thinking back, I don't believe Pitou used _En_ during that period. Thus, healing must require a great deal of concentration. SO while healing someone, Pitou cannot use _En_ or the puppets."

Killua hangs up, putting his phone away "Now that makes sense. Which means that someone, most likely the King or one of the Royal Guards, was injured and required healing, so the _En_ and puppets disappeared."

Ikalgo interjects "Who would have been able to injure one of those monsters?"

Gon sighs "True..."

Killua thinks out loud "An internal dispute?"

Gon points out "Maybe the King injured one of the Royal Guards?"

I frown, thinking out loud "Something doesn't match up here... I don't think Pitou would heal one of the Royal Guards. Especially, if the King harmed them in the first place."

Ikalgo nods "Agreed! There is no chance that Pitou would endanger the King by removing that _En_ to heal someone else! I guarantee it."

Killua freaks "Which means that the one injured..."

I speak up startling the group "Was the King!... But what could have injured him?"

Killua rings up Morel to let him know what he found out, making sure to put him on loud speaker "I see... What you're saying makes sense. But then the bigger question is who injured the King. The royal Guards wouldn't harm him. But other soldiers could never put so much as a scratch on him."

I nod "Which leaves us with only one option The King harmed himself."

Morel freaks out "The King injured himself?! Under what circumstances would that have happened?"

I interject "I can name a few but they all seem rather illogical... or rather impossible to even happen..."

Morel sighs "But that all seems impossible... Well, ponder the thoughts a bit and see if you come up with anything..."

Gon nods "Ok.."

Killua hangs up as he shrugs

**6 hours before Dead line **

We join up with the others, dropping in as I speak up "Yo! What we miss?"

I put down Shindore as I look at Knov "Please look after her..."

Knov nods as Gon speaks up "Have you heard from Palm?"

Morel shakes his head "No!"

Gon sighs "Oh..."

Morel interjects quickly "We'll keep waiting until half an hour before go time. If we knew what's inside before going in, it'd be very different..."

Gon nods "Yeah."

We stand in silence as I catch Killua create a spark between his fingers.

I smile, thinking of the situation that stands before us.

_I hope this ability works! With this, we could end the war quickly. _

_With no aura to protect the King, he'll be like a sitting duck in the middle of a mine field. One wrong move and his dead... _

_But, that rule applies to me as well... _

_I could die too if I make one false step..._

Killua taps my should as I look up at him "Hmm?"

Killua speaks up "Can I speak to you for a couple of minutes."

I smile and nod at Killua "Sure."

Killua takes me way from prying ears as he speaks up "Daniel... I need to make this clear... do not differentiate from the plan."

I nod, looking at the floor "Sure..."

Killua grabs my cheek, lifting up my face up to look at him "I know it will be hard for you. But, I don't need something else to make me panic..."

I nod as I smile at Killua "I know. That's why I'm on support. I'll provide you and Gon support for the fight with Pitou... even though it will mostly be Gon fighting... It's better if I don't excite my sadist side..."

Killua lifts an eyebrow "You... a sadist side...? I'll believe it when I see it!"

I chuckle for a bit before respond firmly "It doesn't feel like a part of me but at the same time it does... probably some nerves are getting to me..."

Killua nods "Yeah... we all are having different emotions go through us. Which is why..."

Killua pecks my check as I turn red.

I slowly turn to face Killua "Ah... what was that for?"

Killua turns red, pointing at me "Idiot! You know what it was... it was the heat of the moment an-"

I pull Killua in, kissing him. After a short kiss, I pull back "Like so...?"

Killua nods flustered as I smile "I'm glad I can still pull that off... after the fight starts there's no time for me to have any of those. And, that one could be my last or your last... I can't predict the future..."

Killua nods "I don't usually ask for this... but do you mind holding me?"

I grin widely "Killua... I would be insulted if you didn't."

I hug Killua tightly as I hear him stifle a sigh of relief.


	107. Chimera Ant's Return - Part 8

Killua speaks up after a long embrace "Do you think we'll have more moments like this?"

I nod my head "Yep!... There's no chance in hell I would ever turn these down!... Killua? Hey Killua...? I've wanted to tell you something but-"

I hear Morel cough from half across the room "Time's up... Let's go!"

I nod, letting go of Killua as he speaks up "What you need to tell me?"

_It's a good thing Morel interrupted us... Killua doesn't need any distractions..._

I smile as I look at Killua "Oh nothing... Just..."

I smile cutely at him, putting my thumb up "I love you and good luck!"

Killua frowns as he turns red "ALRIGHT! Jeez..."

Killua whispers the last part "I love you too..."

We all stand at the door way, exiting Knov's **Four-Dimensional Apartment Complex**.

As soon as we get out we sit outside, watching the place from afar as Knov turns around, placing three circles that lead to separate locations "Facing the palace, each of the three exits is progressively closer to the throne room."

We all look up at Morel as he speaks up "Okay, we're all agreed. We'll all use the closest exit, and bust in from beside the central stairway."

We enter the room closest to the Palace, waiting until times up.

Morel pulls out a stop watch "Seven minutes to go. I'll give a call when it's down to one minute. Assemble near the exit then. Until then, stand by."

We lay down as I throw my bag down and my Jacket off.

I keep my clothes on, as well as the necklace and my two weapons.

Knov drops in yelling "They royal Guard is on the move. The three of them gathered above the front gate to discuss something. Pitou stayed there, and Youpi went back inside. Pouf returned to the air to scatter his scales, so I don't think anything has changed. I'll let you know if anything else happens."

Morel nods "Yeah, until we leave, feed us as much information as you can.

" Killua pours Gon, Ikalgo, himself and myself a drink as he speaks up "Essentially, that eliminates the possibility of the Royal Guards being out of the palace."

Gon pouts "Essentially, but not completely..."

Ikalgo comments "Well, I guarantee that they'll be near the King."

Killua retorts "You can't guarantee anything. We have to be prepared for any possibility, or we'll be slow to react when something goes wrong!"

I respond with a smirk "Anything..."

Killua eye twitches in horror "Anything!"

Ikalgo interjects "You only say that because you don't understand how loyal they are. It's impossible that they'd leave the King! The Royal Guards are always with the King!"

Killua retorts "And it's fine to believe that! But we should prepare for any exceptions!"

Ikalgo retorts back "Give me an example of one of these exceptions!"

I think out loud "What if he issues the order for them not to be in his presence! If they disobey his order wouldn't that go against their loyalty?" Killua points at me "See?! What do you say to that?"

Ikalgo thinks "Ah... Ah... They would be close just not in his presence!"

Killua retorts "You're being too unrealistic!"

Morel interjects "One exception could be a woman..."

I interject on top of that "Or a man..."

The group looks at me as I respond "What? He could swing that way..."

Morel sighs "Isn't one of the King's objectives to reproduce?"

I sigh "Right!... woman more likely..." Morel continues "I wasn't sure what the King was doing in the palace, but if he was reproducing. That must be it."

Killua frowns "I see..."

Knuckle comments "That would give the King a reason to keep the Royal Guard from his bedroom..."

I interject "Or maybe..."

Killua shoots me a look as I frown "Right... I'll shut up now..."

Knuckle sighs "Anyways, perhaps Bizeff was bringing women in for the King." Knuckle and Morel freak out together.

I shiver "Ew... Why did my brain even go there..."

Morel sits up "We're sticking to the plan... No matter what's happening to Palm!"

Gon nods as I freak out "I was thinking the same thing..."

Killua speaks next "Get it now? You can never over think something. There are probably other unexpected situations that we haven't considered yet."

**Killua's P.O.V**

_Yes, something is still bothering me._

I speak up "Gon! Do you understand? Let Palm take care of herself! No matter what you see, you must stay focused on Pitou."

Gon nods "Yeah."

I turn to Daniel to smile, thinking to myself.

_His most definitely went there... _

_But, something still bothers me. _

_Whether a woman is involved or not, I believe we should be prepared for a third party in the palace. _

_I have a feeling that the third party is causing my anxiety._

**Meanwhile Daniel's P.O.V**

_Stop thinking of nasty situations with Palm and the King... _

_Think of Killua...! _

_Naked, sexy, Killua! And his-_

Killua interrupts my train of thoughts off as he speaks up "Why did the King injure himself?"

Knuckle interjects "Hold on... that was just a theory of yours."

Killua nods "Yeah, but you agree that there was no other logical explanation."

Knuckle sighs "You're contradicting yourself... Didn't you say there could be other exceptions? Following that logic, Pitou could have stopped using _En_ for other, unexpected reasons."

Killua pouts "I understand that... But something doesn't feel right."

Shoot speaks up "With three minutes left to go, is this something worth thinking about?"

Killua nods "Yeah."

Morel nods "Yeah, think about it... When would you try to hurt yourself?"

I think out loud "Multiple times. Mostly from jumping in a line of fire directed at Killua... but then again, what could hurt the King like that?"

Gon interjects "When I couldn't forgive myself..."

Morel looks slightly confused at Gon before making his way to the door "When you couldn't forgive yourself? That's the logical conclusion... But that would mean the King is a ruler with personal pride, and not just a cold tyrant."

We join him at the door as Knuckle comments "True."

Morel continues "For the sake of his pride, he's willing to endure pain. Speaking from experience, people like him will never be willing to compromised. If the leader refuses to compromise, neither will the Royal Guard. You should assume that combat will be our only options!"

Killua bites a nail as he thinks of something.

I scratch my chin "Then there's no way we could sweet talk him into surrendering."

**Killua's P.O.V**

I bite my nail, thinking of the situation.

_Morel was able to sum everything up... But he's wrong. _

_The king's self-injury... _

_The third party... _

_We still haven't correctly deduced what happened. _

_I have a feeling... that the truth has the potential to completely ruin our plans! _

_Is it possible that he c-_

Morel interrupts my train of thought "It's time!" I look up as Morel checks the watch "One minute to go. Gather around."

I frown thinking "Damn we're out of time..."

We all get ready as Morel checks the time again "At ten seconds left, I'll begin the countdown. Let's do this, boys. Get ready to rumble!"

Morel opens the door as he continues to look at the watch, counting down "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!"

Something violent comes from Gon as I tense from Gon's change in Aura.

I peek over to Gon, realising something "Gon's eyes have sank to a deep, dark, silent coldness..."

I hear Morel continue the countdown "Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! GO!"

Knuckle with Meleoron and Shoot run in first. Gon, Daniel and myself run in as batch two, right behind them.

Ikalgo and Morel are right behind us as we all run in almost at the same time.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

We jump out all at the same time, heading in the direction we need to go.

Gon, Killua and myself are right behind Shoot with Morel right behind us.

We turn the corner to run up the stairs as the first person we spot is one of the Royal guards Youpi.

_Fuck first floor and we've already reached resistance... Stay calm and stick to the plan!_

Youpi begins to grow multiple hands from his back as he prepares to attack.

Youpi speaks up in anger, yet, somehow calmly "I am a shield. I protect the King with my body."

Something comes through the roof as I barely dodge a spear made of _Nen_.

Gon continues to bolt up the stairs as I freeze, looking up "Who the hell's ability is this?"

Killua bolts up the stairs, chasing after Gon as I look up in shock, only to chase after the two.

_As long as I dodge these lances I should be fine..._

Gon is about to attack Youpi as Youpi suddenly gets knocked to the side by Knuckles punch, pushing Youpi out to the side giving Gon, Killua and myself time to run past Youpi.

I look behind not seeing the APR that Knuckle uses when he punches someone.

I grin.

_It's compatible with Meleoron's ability nifty._

I feel a sinister presences as I grit my teeth, hearing the voice that has spoken before to me **"GIVEN IN FREE ME!"**

I clench my mouth shut, as I charge up the stairs faster, grabbing Killua and Gon move faster than before.

I yell "We can't afford to stop here! Move!"

Killua nods as I let go of him so he can run on his own two feet.

At that very moment, Youpi slammed his hand into the stairway, breaking it in half as he barely misses the three of us.

The mere impact of his punch forced us off the staircase, forced to take another route.

The three of us bolt past Ikalgo.

As soon as we reach the other building. Killua stops, causing me to skid to a stop to look at him.

As Killua turns around spotting something, I peek through his side, seeing what his looking at.

Two soldier ants are at the other end of the corridor.

The same one that Ikalgo is supposed to take.

If Killua and myself follow Gon, the ants will think something's up with Ikalgo suddenly appearing.

_We need to deal with the ants quickly or this part of the plan could go into ruin. _

Killua bolts off as I grit my teeth "Fuck it!"

I chase after Killua, drawing War Ravager as I smile, nodding at him.

He nods to acknowledge me as we head to take on one ant each.

They get ready to attack as Killua pulls out his yo-yo to attack his ant as I come in, swinging my sword as I take out the ant just as quickly as Killua.

I double tap by swinging the blade up wards, slicing the enemy in half to making sure it's not possible to revive them. The mere force from trying to stop quickly, sends me skidding along the floor.

I swing the blade cleaning it off any of the ant's blood as I look at Killua before holstering the blade.

Killua bolts off to follow Gon again, nodding to me as I chase after him, running past Ikalgo. Killua grits in teeth in fury from his reaction as I follow him without a single though of the idea being wrong.

Killua reaction changes when his eyes cross paths with Ikalgo.

Ikalgo speaks up just as we past him "Thank you guys... I owe you one!"

Killua nods as he focuses on the plan again, running after Gon with a clear mind, focused and ready again for battle.

We bolt up the stairs as fast as we can, checking to see where Gon is. Killua spots him as he motions me to follow him.

I chase after Killua as we see Gon standing on the edge of the building, looking directly at another building.

Killua mutters Gon's name as we run up to him.

We jump up onto the ledge beside him.

Gon doesn't seem to notice us as he continues to stare through his tunnel vision at the building.

Killua freaks out as soon as he notices the figures standing at the other building.

Killua whispers "Grandpa...!"

My eyes widen in fear as I look at the figures. One is Netero, another is the King, and the third figure left is Killua's Grandpa...

Zeno...


	108. Everything goes WRONG! - Part 1

I take a step back in fear, thinking of everything going wrong.

_Killua's family is here or at least his grandfather is... _

Zeno begins to glow in _Nen_ as he moves graceful. He holds that position for a few seconds before releasing his aura up into the air.

The shape of Zeno's _Nen_ forms a golden Dragon, made purely from _Nen_ floating off into the air. The King grabs onto the dragon as Netero jumps on the dragons back. I recognise the colour of his _Nen_ matching the attack from earlier with the lances.

Gon breaks us out of our trance to speak up "Killua... Daniel... Pitou is over there."

I exchange glances with Gon as I look at the very building.

Gon yells "Let's go!"

Gon jumps off to the other side where Pitou is currently as Killua frowns thinking something.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I frown.

_Let's go...? _

_In what sense did you mean that? _

_How far are you willing to go for revenge? _

_What answer would you give me if I asked you what you meant? _

_Are you willing to throw everything away for revenge?_

I jump after Gon as Daniel follows behind me.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I follow after Killua as we land on the other side, stopping near Zeno.

Zeno stays neutral, speaking calmly "Yo."

We stand there, looking at Zeno as I catch a glimpse of Zeno's eyes narrow slightly. Just enough for me to register that his thinking of something... But what exactly?

Zeno sighs "My job here is done. I know nothing beyond the mission I received."

Zeno jumps up onto the ledge "I'll let you draw your own conclusions about what's happening inside."

Killua looks confused by his grandpa's words "Inside?"

Zeno jumps off, leaving the area as Gon is the first to turn around and enter the room.

Killua turns around to follow him.

I look in Zeno's direction one last time before following Gon and Killua into what waits us inside.

**Zeno's P.O.V**

I fall towards the floor after jumping off the ledge.

I grin "A monster... Just like his father! Watch your back Killua..."

**Daniel's P.O.V**

As we stepped inside the room what.

What we were expecting, was the last thing we saw.

In the room was Pitou and human girl.

Pitou stood there, kneeling by the wounded girl's side operating on her.

I freak out as my eyes go wide.

_Pitou isn't a Manipulator!... _

_She's a Specialist and... she's healing that girl...? _

_What kind of ability is that? _

_And why is she using all her aura to maintain it?_

I glace at Gon, sensing serious hatred emit from him as his eyes widen in surprise.

As easily as Gon was surprised, it turns straight into anger in a split second.

I stop in my tracks after feeling Gon's intense rage fill the room "Do you remember me?"

Pitou slowly turns to us in terror as Gon clenches his hands hard, speaking firmly "I'm Gon Freecss! I came here to get Kite back from you!"

I stand there rooted to the spot out of fear, glancing at Killua who's unfazed by what's happening around him because of how far deep in thought he is.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I think hard, ignoring everything around me.

_Something's not right! _

_Why isn't the enemy preparing for battle when we're right here? _

_I can't sense any aura at all... _

_Pitou might as well be completely naked... Utterly defenceless. _

_Does Pitou think she can beat us with without aura? No, that isn't possible._

I focus on the scenario harder, trying to understand what's going on.

_The aura coming from Gon now doesn't even compare to his usual. _

_Even Pitou can't fight that without using __**Nen**__. _

_Is it because of where we are?_

_ Does Pitou believe that, at this distance, there'll be time to activate __**Nen**__ if we do attack? That's possible._

I blink in confusion, trying to further understand it.

_However, for some reason... _

_That doesn't seem to be it. _

_It almost looks like... That's it. _

_It looks like... a mother using its own body to guard something weaker._

I freak out taking a step back.

_That's ridiculous. Pitou isn't someone who's capable of that! But then, why did Grandpa..._

I remember grandpa's words clearly.

**I'll let you draw your own conclusions about what's happening inside.**

_... say something that cryptic?_

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Gon whispers loudly "Get away from her."

Gon makes his way over to Pitou as I can only watch.

Gon speaks louder this time "I'm telling you to take that monster and get away from her."

Gon stops in front of Pitou "And then, fight me! Fight me, so I can get Kite back!"

Gon and I are taken back by Pitou's reaction as she lays her Palms on the floor, facing up.

_Is she giving up...? _

_No, that can't be it... _

_What does this mean?_

I glace at the girl's body before turning to face Killua.

I whisper to Killua who's in shock "What does this mean...?"

Killua whispers loud enough for me to hear "It's a sign to display one's lack of malice..."

I look back at Pitou in complete shock, over thinking the situation.

_This monster... _

_Who may have brutally murdered Kite..._

_Is showing a sign that she means no harm... WHY? _

_What is Gon going to do?_

After a long period of silence Pitou speaks up "Please... wait."

Gon is in complete rage now. Completely furious at Pitou as he continues to yell at the top of his lungs "WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR? GET UP! WE'RE GOING OUTSIDE!"

**Killua's P.O.V**

_I now know what grandfather meant. _

_He was saying something unexpected happened! _

_Grandpa knew nothing when he brought the dragon down. _

_Grandpa's mission was probably to use Dragon Dive and Dragon Head to separate the King and Royal Guard. _

_But he didn't know that she was here, too._

The last thought makes me realise everything, everything that's going wrong.

_Wait, this woman must be the third party that none of us knew about! _

_And she's most likely the reason the King hurt himself. _

_Why would the King do something so out of character? _

_Because she is someone who's special to the King. _

_Pitou isn't taking her apart. _

_Pitou is healing her at the King's command!_

I come to realise how Pitou's ability works.

_Pitou isn't only prevented from using __**En**__ when healing someone. _

_All aura must be focused on healing ability when using it. _

_Gon what are you thinking now? _

_What do I do? _

_What do I tell him?_

Gon steps forward as I'm about to yell out to him to stop, instead Pitou yells "I'll do anything! I'll do anything you say! So please wait! I... must save this person!"

I catch Daniel grimace as I wait for Gon's reaction.

_Gon can only have two reactions right now he either breaks... OR... _

_He breaks something or someone..._

Gon whispers "Save... Save what?"

I yell out, catching Daniel off guard "**Anything?** When you say **anything...**"

I walk forward as Gon stops me "Killua... I'm asking the questions."

I freeze on the spot as Gon speaks up "What is it that you must save?"

Pitou sweats as she speaks loud enough for all of us to hear "This person is someone... Someone who's important to someone important to me."

**Daniel's P.O.V**

My eyes widen in shock.

_Some who's important to the King...?! _

_You've got to be fucken kidding me..._

I listen to Pitou speak "She is the reason the King is who he is. If she dies, the King will cease to be who he is. She's that important. So... All I care about is saving her! Once she's healed, I'll do anything you want. So please wait!"

_Liar...! _

_LIar...!_

_LIAr...! _

_LIAR...! _

_There is no fucken way a monster like that could care about anyone! _

_I can't fight him... not knowing this fact! _

_I can't fight someone who cares... That makes me just as much of a monster...! _

_The King cares for this girl like I care for Killua... _

_This can't be happening..._

I shake uncontrollably as Gon whispers in a cold, demanding voice "You want to save her? You must save her? Save her?"

Gon starts to panic as he cries "How dare you say that..."

Gon changes moods quickly. Completely furious as he yells at the top of his lungs "HOW DARE YOU?! Damn it! The hell if... The hell if I'll listen to you!"

Gon takes a step forward as Killua yells "Gon, hold on! It's likely that we were the ones that injured her. It was probably Grandpa's Dragon Dive."

A memory clicks.

_Zeno... caused all this destruction with one ability?_

Gon responds firmly "And?"

Killua responds calmly "Pitou is probably telling the truth about healing her."

"So?"

"Let's wait until it's done."

Gon retorts back "**Likely**? **Probably**?"

Gon increases his volume to almost, yelling as though he has a mega phone to his mouth "You want me to wait because of **likely** and **probably**? And after we wait, it's likely that this thing will do what I want? Likely? Probably? Seriously?! That's crap! That's just crap!"

Gon turns to face Killua, yelling at him "Is something wrong with you?!"

My hand clenches as Gon continues "You want... You want me to trust this thing?! I can't do that!"

I hear a massive crunch of bones cracking.

I turn slowly to Pitou, seeing her break her very own arm as Gon and Killua are taken back as they too, slowly turn to face Pitou.

Pitou pushes harder on her arm, breaking it further before speaking up "If you want, you may also have my right arm..." Pitou looks up traumatised "If that isn't enough, You can take both legs..."

Gon's eyes twitch after a moment of silence as Pitou speaks up again "If you're worried I'll change my mind after the healing finishes, you can break any part of my body that isn't required to heal her. Please let me save her!"

I whisper under my own breath "Let her do it..."

Gon clenches his teeth as he stumbles around.

He brings his arms down into the floor in anger "That isn't fair... That isn't fair, damn it!"

Gon punches the floor again before pointing at Pitou "Why are you helping her, after everything you did to Kite?!"

Killua yells Gon's name, as Gon continues to yell "Why?! Why?!"

Gon releases his aura in rage as he screams in anger.

Gon stops suddenly, falling to the ground in tears.

He does a complete one-eighty, changing his personality instantly "To hell with that."

Gon starts up his attack as I watch Gon increase his strength with his rage alone "First comes-"

Killua yells "Gon, if you kill Pitou, we'll never get Kite back."

Gon stops his attack, standing up straight "You have it easy, Killua. You're perfectly calm. Since it means nothing to you..."

The room is so silent, you could hear a pin drop loud and clear in the room.

I stand there furious, before walking up to Gon to grab him by his shirt "You know what Gon? FUCK YOU! I don't give a flying fuck what you said to me earlier! You do not LOVE Killua... AND YOU'LL PROBABLY NEVER WILL! I KNOW THE TIME IS ALREADY UP... BUT, THE DEAL IS FUCKEN OFF! You get no second chances I will not let you compete anymore with me for Killua's love... You... SELFISH PRICK!"

My eyes widen in terror as I realise what I've just said.

I drop Gon, turning slowly to face Killua.

Killua stands there both angry and sad "What did you say...? Gon... is in love with me...? AND YOU AGREED TO A FUCKEN LOVE BATTLE? HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU BOTH DO THIS TO ME?!"

I drop my arms to my sides, looking at the floor as I'm unable to answer Killua's question.

This pisses Killua off further "ARE YOU FUCKEN KIDDING ME...? MR. KNOW IT ALL. The guy who could order my meal just from my mood... AND YOU CANNOT ANSWER ONE SIMPLE QUESTION?"

I lift a hand out to Killua as he turns around, leaving the room in silence.

Gon turns to me with cold empty eyes "Killua's right you are worthless..."

I glare at Gon in rage "Oh Gon... YOU PISSED OFF THE WRONG GUY!"

I hold out my hand drawing my sword as I raise it to Pitou's neck, smiling evilly "One move and you can kiss Kite's sweet ass good bye!"

Gon turns to me slowly "Do that and I'll kill you...!"

I look at Pitou as I drop the sword down re-sheathing it.

I walk away, stopping to turn to Gon and Pitou "I DON'T CARE IF IT'S YOU... THAT FUCKEN SELFISH MAGGOT BREATH OF A MOTHER FUCKEN BITCH **ILLUMI!** OR ANYONE ELSE THAT STANDS IN MY WAY... I WILL KILL THEM! IF THEY EVEN DARE TO TRY TAKE KILLUA AWAY!"

I walk way.

Just as I'm about to reach the doorway, two hands wrap around my throat, whispering in my ear "I would love to hear Killua scream your name, when you wrap your very own hands around his neck..."

I turn around, seeing no one as my eyes dart to Gon then Pitou.

She sits there completely frozen to the spot as I turn around to chase after Killua.

That's when I hear his voice again "Thanks for freeing me..."

**Pitou's P.O.V**

Sweat drips from my forehead as I sit there in terror.

_What was that just now...? _

_What was that fearsome aura... that can't be the same person! _

_These boys... _

_I have to kill them both!_


	109. Everything goes WRONG! - Part 2

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I run out the hallway onto the balcony, looking for Killua as my eyes dart around.

_No! No! No! No! No!_

_Where is he?!... I'm so fucken sorry Killua...! _

I hold out my hand, trying to trace his aura, only to find not a single ounce of it.

I slump down to the floor "Please Killua listen to me... I'm so sorry!..."

I look down at the floor, speaking up after a moment silence "I too wouldn't want to see myself if I heard what I said..."

"I'm sorry Killua! Please... forgive me."

I feel an eerie presence touch my shoulder.

I look up, seeing nothing as I turn back to focus on the floor

**Killua's P.O.V**

I hold onto my tears, looking as Daniel in front of me "I'm sorry Killua! Please... forgive me."

I grit my teeth, turning to lead Meleoron away.

When are away from prying eyes, I turn to Meleoron "Okay, we should be safe here. Explain what's going on."

Meleoron speaks up after releasing the ability "First why did you leave him like that or didn't want him to come along?"

I look away "Don't ask..."

Meleoron speaks up after a moment of silence "Shoot's out of battle, and Knuckle is fighting Youpi alone. I need your help... Knuckle's going to keep running, to try and buy time. He's crazy!"

I nod "Okay, what's the minimum length of time you can maintain God's Accomplice?"

Meleoron speaks up "The first time, I was so nervous, I failed and had to tap out after ten seconds. But I've regained my cool. If I don't move, I can hold my breath for at least a minute!" I think out loud "That's plenty of time."

I turn to focus on Meleoron "I just need one chance."

An explosion catches Meleoron off guard as he takes my hand, activating God's Accomplice.

Meleoron holds onto my hand as I watch Knuckle rush Youpi.

He jumps towards Youpi yelling "Take this, pig! This one's for Shoot!"

Youpi suddenly changes from some monstrous form back into his real self.

As Youpi gets ready to throw a punch, that's when I strike. I charge up my electricity "Thunderbolt!" I send a massive bolt of electricity right through Youpi, paralysing him in shock.

Knuckle takes this chance, getting a few good punches into Youpi, a total of eight times while yelling "If you're not all big, I can knock you silly!"

Knuckle jumps back, delivering one final kick before running up the side of the wall, getting the hell out of there. I turn to Meleoron "Let go... there's something I must do..."

Meleoron let's go as Youpi finally notices me, standing at the edge of the Crater.

I look at Youpi with dead eyes, walking slowly towards him "Sorry, but what's about to happen is just me blowing off some steam."

I cover myself in my own electricity, stopping three meters near him. Using the electricity, I push my body far past my human limits, charging some electricity into my Palm, directing it into Youpi.

Youpi screams in agony as he swings missing me.

I kick him in the face, jumping back onto the first spot I stopped at earlier.

I glare at Youpi from this distance, thinking.

_Godspeed._

Youpi moves as I send a bolt of electricity though him.

I jump back, moving slowly towards Youpi again. This time I punch him in the face, then follow through with kick to the face twice before moving away again.

I keep my poker face up, looking at Youpi.

_I've made this ability from two separate Abilities. _

_First, there's the __**Speed of Lightning**__, which allows me to control my body at will. _

_And the second is __**Whirlwind**__, which allows my body to react automatically to my opponent._

I continue to pummel Youpi, releasing my anger out on him.

_WHY? OR BETTER YET... _

_How can both Gon and Daniel do this to me...?! _

_I love Daniel! And he kept a secret like this from me... _

_Those times Gon accidentally kissed me... _

_Those times Daniel aroused me with that fucken __**'kiss' **__in the public, right in front of Gon... _

_Those where just because they were seeing who could win me..._

I grit my teeth punching Youpi again.

_They were using me for a game... _

_A game of who could love me better... those two are selfish!... _

_Gon by far, is more selfish than Daniel!... _

_I know he started this match... _

_There's no way in hell, Daniel would turn around and accept that kind of deal on a moment's notice!... If given the chance!_

_I've seen that very hunger in his eyes! _

_He may have no lust but his definitely greedy! _

_He wants me and only me... even when his eyes look at everyone, I always see him looking at me again. _

_I'm the first and last person he looks at always..._

I comeback pummelling Youpi.

_Gon... I'm sorry! But, you never had a chance to begin with... _

_Even though Daniel betrayed my trust, by hiding this secret. _

_I know him well enough to know that this is killing him on the inside. _

_And that's what he need right now... To feel my pain right now! _

_But at the same time, I hate it! _

_When I see him cry... it hurts! _

_It really hurts because I know his suffering the whole time I'm with him... _

_I've only seen him cry a few times... _

_The first was the Yan incident... and now this time I know his crying... his secretly crying... _

_I hope he just learns from his mistake. _

_Actions have consequences Daniel... _

_Learn from them. And hopefully... _

_HOPEFULLY, you can provide answer from earlier..._

I freak out as God speed ends "Crap!"

I jump back running back up the hill "I used it all up!"

Youpi yells, chasing after me "Hold it! You're not getting away! You're seeing this through with me... Until you die!"

As soon as I reach the top, I pass Daniel standing there frozen to the spot.

As I'm about to yell something grabs my hand. I see Meleoron shake his head at me as we run for it.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I stand there as Killua passes me just before vanishing, most likely from Meleoron's ability.

I hold the handle of War Ravager, turning the blade sideways.

Youpi comes up from the hole as I death stare him, swinging down the blade and giving him an unexpected welcome from the blade's contact, hitting him back into the hole.

I walk slowly towards the hole welcoming death with open arms.

_I deserve to die after what I did to Killua..._

Someone grabs my hand as I turn to face them.

I'm met with Killua's teary eyes

_Shit! I've done it again... _

_I'm hurting Killua constantly..._

**Killua's P.O.V**

I pull in Daniel for a hug "Please don't you throw your life away too..."

Daniel frowns, looking at the floor "I'm sorry Killua..."

I nod "Let's head inside. We need to work out what we are going to do next."

Daniel looks at Meleoron "So you're the reason I couldn't find Killua... That means the link has one weakness... Anyone that uses an ability that effects Killua, making it harder for me to track him... Even with you in front of me it doesn't fell like your there..."

**Time Skip**

We see small particles of _Nen_ blanket the area, noticing something moving around. Whatever they were they were searching for something or someone.

They quickly leave as I pull out some wires from the wall holding onto them "Once I'm charged up, I'm going back to help Gon. Regardless of what has occurred his still a friend and he needs all the help he can get. Meleoron, you go find Knuckle. Pouf is outside the barrier, so it's very likely the big guy was taken out. Review the situation, then you and Knuckle decide what to do, and whether to retreat."

Meleoron speaks up "Wh-What about you guys?"

Daniel speaks up "I'm probably going to pick off some of the other remaining ants... judging by the movent of Pouf's mini me, I'm going to say he is looking for the King..."

I nod, looking down at the floor "And Gon... Once Gon is in that state, he won't budge. At worst, he'll trade his life for Pitou's."

I smile weirdly as Daniel see straight through it. Nothing passes that guy "I'm Kidding! It'll be fine. I've got the magic word, **Kite!** I'll have it under control."

Meleoron nods as he gives the thumbs up, walking away.

As soon as Meleoron leaves I look at Daniel "Why did you hide that secret?"

Daniel looks away disgusted with himself "Because I didn't know how you'll react... I wanted to tell before, but then Morel interrupted us... It's sad to say this... but, I was glad. I had no idea how you would react before this battle with the Chimera Ants. And I still don't know..."

I finish the sentence for him "I'll react...?"

Daniel nods as I continue "Well what are you going to do now... or bet yet... we?"

Daniel sighs "Honestly... I want to leave you, run away and bury myself in a deep hole... I feel like I've hurt you so much I don't deserve to be a friend or even more for that matter..."

I retort "Idiot~! I'm sure we've hurt each other as much..."

Daniel frowns "Oh... you've kept secrets from me?"

I frown as he turns to me "Like those times Gon's kissed you?"

I flinch as he sighs "I figured as much... he is blunt when it comes to things... I wouldn't be surprised... if his done more than that?"

I frown "You knew?"

He nods as I interject "And you said nothing?"

Daniel nods "I felt it would be wrong of me to do such a thing... I was hoping you make the right choice... and here, I was making the wrong ones all this time... I'm a really shitty boyfriend!"

I retort "Actually... you've done alright... for a first..."

Daniel turns red "Yeah. Cause I've dated plenty of people in the past..."

I frown "Liar... that chick from Greed Island what's her name? Sephestia? She said you were... how do I put this casually... A virgin through and through..."

Daniel's eye twitches "Did she now...? I gotta remember to give a present to her next time... my fist!"

I frown from his reaction, continuing on "I was the first you showed any form of emotion to..."

Daniel sighs as he nods "The first hurts the most... My dad said that all the time... for everything..."

I smile at Daniel amused "Well... anything else you want to get of your chest...? Preferably before they interrupt our train of thought here..."

Daniel nods "Is it ok..."

He stops before speaking up again "On second thought. That's too embarrassing and I'll probably make an ass out of myself..."

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I nod my head "Is it ok..."

A thought crosses my mind.

_If I wrap my hands around your neck and crush your windpipe? _

I stop, trying to wipe that thought from my head so that I can continue on with a clear mind "On second thought. That's too embarrassing and I'll probably make an ass out of myself..."

Killua frowns at me "I'm really afraid of what you're going to ask now..."

I smile "I was going to ask if I could hug you..." Killua laughs at the question "Ok my mind wandered elsewhere from a moment... Is that before or after I charge up?"

I scratch the back of my head "After... I rather not be shocked..."

Killua's static hair drops as he lets go of the wiring to check "Okay, all charged up."

I smile amused "I would make a battery joke, but they're all flat..."

Killua frowns at me "That's it no hug!"

I frown, looking at the floor "I'm sorry..." Killua wraps his arms around me as I smile.

He let's go "Change of plans for you! You're coming with me whether you like it or not! We're going to save Gon... Whether he likes it or not! And I know you can drag him out of there."

I nod as I follow Killua.


	110. Everything goes WRONG! - Part 3

**AbsoluteZer0Nova** All will be revealed in chapter 114 and 115.

* * *

><p>As We stop at a door, Killua peeks through.<p>

He checks both sides before he waves me in, letting me know it's clear.

We quietly bolt through the corridor, turning a corner past the earlier ants we killed.

Killua stops suddenly, turning around as I turn to look at him "What?"

Killua whispers "Someone's watching us. And... It's probably someone we know."

_It can't be Gon... So that leaves Knuckle, Morel, Knov and Shoot._

Killua grits his teeth to check it out. He peeks, seeing no one.

I run to his side as he rolls out his yo-yo, using it as a reflective mirror.

Killua frowns "No one's there?"

Killua suddenly freaks out as I hear footsteps "Who is it?"

Killua continues to stare at the yo-yo in silence.

Killua peeks again "Palm... No, that can't be the same Palm... She was captured by the Royal Guard... And she's been transformed!"

Killua turns, whispering to me "If Gon sees what's happened to Palm, he won't be able to take it... There's no room left in his heart. If the transformation has reached as far as Palm's heart... I can see Gon completely break down!"

Killua gets up, walking into the hallway as I whisper "What are you thinking?"

Killua keeps silent as he continues to make his presence known.

I grit my teeth as I lay low for the moment.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I look at Palm.

_I must learn the answer. We still have a chance. Palm approached us herself!_

"Palm?"

_Palm must have sensed me or Daniel before I noticed her watching us... Using that power she told us about before._

I remember what Palm said when we ran into Palm.

**Once I used my power, it was quite simple.**

_I thought she could use some kind of Divination to locate people. _

_But it's probably closer to clairvoyance. _

_From her position, Palm shouldn't have been able to see me... _

_The only conclusion is that she was watching me by some other means. _

_And if Palm were an enemy, she would have backed off... _

_Clairvoyance is most effective from a distance. _

_And if she's an enemy, she shouldn't remember me anymore. _

_Since she approached me, she must remember me... Remember us!_

Palm eyes widen slightly "Killua, yes?"

I look at her in shock as I make my way slowly to her.

_I knew it... She has her memories!_

Palm speaks up "Where's Gon? Once he's seen what I've become, will Gon hate me?"

I frown, putting my hands on my side "Gon doesn't judge people by appearances. And you're assuming that he doesn't already hate you."

Palm retorts "You're always so spiteful... Well, it doesn't matter."

I frown looking up at her as she continues "I have nothing to gain from your pity. Where's Gon?"

I answer her "Gon's with Pitou. He's-"

I cut myself off, going deep into thought.

_Why can she see me, but she can't see Gon?_

Palm speaks up, snapping me out of my train of thought "What's wrong?"

I decide to question Palm, in hopes of finding out more "Was it chance that you happened to find us?"

Palm looks up confused "Huh? Us, what are you talking about? You're the one who turned the corner."

_Didn't she see Daniel...? _

_How? _

_He was right in front of me..._

I point at Palm "Wrong! I sensed you watching me. That's why I came this way! You noticed me first. Why are you lying?"

Palm glares at me "Where's Gon?"

I retort "Answer my question first."

Palm clenches her fist.

_Did I notice Palm watching me only when she physically saw me? _

_Does that mean Palm actually saw me once, then immediately left? _

_Then she used clairvoyance to watch me follow her, and turned around so it'd look like she was approaching me?_

Palm speaks up again as she grits her teeth "For the last time... Where's Gon?"

I pull out my yo-yo, slinging it over my shoulder "I won't tell you. You're an enemy, aren't you?" Palm begins to cover her body in hair as I freak out.

"I made a mistake... I used my power incorrectly. When I was brimming with rage, I should have let my emotions take over!"

I grit my teeth staring at her.

_Sh-She's dangerous!_

I stand on guard, holding onto both yo-yos, ready to attack as Palm yells "Better to let everything out than hold it in. That includes my desire to kill you!"

I throw one of my yo-yos as Palm destroys it instantly.

I jump back as Palm charges me.

Before I know what's going on, someone grabs me from the behind, throwing me far behind them, followed by the sounds of a loud clash of weapons.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Palm yells "Better to let everything out than hold it in. That includes my desire to kill you!"

I grit my teeth, running out from the corner to charge Palm.

She destroys one of Killua's yo-yos, charging Killua next.

I grab Killua by the shirt, throwing him behind me as I draw War Ravager, turning it to the side to use it as a shield.

She freaks out "What the-?"

Her fist impacts with the blade, sending me skidding across the floor.

Palm laughs "Well? What now?"

I glare at Palm, lowering the blade "Your beef is with me now... shall we dance?"

Palm attacks me as I block using the blade.

I continue to block all the attacks while stepping back as she continues to taunt me "Will you die without a word? Will you die after speaking?"

Palm kicks hard, sending me flying back into one of the walls.

I grit my teeth getting back up "I won't die!"

I charge Palm, dodging her attacks as I swinge the blade, breaking all her attacks before hitting her in the side, sending her straight into the wall "Bitch! You're up against me now you have no idea what would happen If I released my rage!"

I slam the sword into the wall, missing her and taking take out a good chunk of the wall.

She charges me while my guard is left open.

I tilt the blade, levering it into the wall so it breaks my open stance.

The blade allows me to jump out of Palm's attack range as I rip the blade out of the wall, using it as cover myself.

The impact of her punch, sends me flying into the air as I grit my teeth, hooking myself onto a wall. She runs up the wall towards me as I grab Wolfbane out, latching onto the opposite wall.

I release the shackle on Wolfbane, dropping to the floor to block another attack from Palm. However, her punch on the blade almost buries me in the floor this time.

Palm looks down at me in pity "Won't you just die?"

Killua charges in, hitting her as she frowns jumping back.

Killua glares at her, making sure to keep one eye on me at the same time "Are you ok?"

I nod, getting up slowly as I clutch my chest "I'm awesome!"

Killua frowns "Says the guy bleeding from his forehead and lip."

I wipe the blood away "I said I'm fine!"

I Killua frowns.

_Just not in the head... _

_I have a desire to kill anyone around me. _

_Whether they're friend or foe. _

_The voice... _

_I recognise it... _

_It's Tempest speaking to me... _

_Why did the voice suddenly get louder and stronger?_

I grit my teeth "Stay out of this Killua I have more of an advantage when it comes to fighting Enhancers!"

Killua grits his teeth "Your going back to square one!"

Palm charges us as I push Killua out the way, swinging the blade to deflect her back "I know what I'm doing Killua! Trust me!"

Killua frowns "I've trusted you for a long time but your track record isn't quite good right now!"

I interject "Well this time trust-"

I fall to watch Palm, ignoring her movements for far too long.

She lands a punch in my face, causing me to ricochet off the floor into the wall, coughing blood.

She aims to attack Killua next as I yell "Leave him alone you Psychotic bitch!"

Killua dodges the attack one by one as I struggle to move from the spot.

I manage to free my hand but the impact of her punch manage to wedge my hand and War Ravager into the wall.

Palm laughs manically, charging Killua as I'm left hanging.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I pull up my guard blocking, her attack as I feel a slight trickle of blood from my nose.

Daniel continues to yell for Palm to stop.

_Palm is an Enhancer. _

_When everything clicks, it's possible to become this much stronger? _

_I completely blocked the attack the attack but I still took damage. _

_If the fight drags on, I'll be at a total disadvantage. _

_I need to find an opening to free Daniel. _

_Together we can take down Palm... Only if we can work together!_

I grit my teeth.

_Gon's mind is already at its limit! _

_He's barely holding himself together, while he waits for Pitou. _

_So running is not an option and Daniel most certainly can't run or block for that matter right now!_

Palm smiles manically as I wipe my nose.

_I can't let them meet. Even if Palm's heart is still there... It'll have a negative effect now!_

I clench my fist quickly looking at Daniel struggle to release himself.

Palm starts to do Cartwheels towards me as I jump to the side, using this chance to run towards Daniel.

I smash the area around the sword as Daniel frees himself.

Palm comes down on us as Daniel and I scatter from the spot.

I attach myself to the opposite wall, calling out "Palm! Why are you looking for Gon? Depending on why, I might be willing to tell you where he is."

Daniel uses that distraction as I stop him "Hold it!"

Daniel frowns, stopping as he holds his guard up.

Palm glares at me while keeping her eyes on Daniel "Huh? Why are you asking now? There's no reason... I just want to see him."

Palm drops to the floor "He's probably nearby. I'll find him myself. Once I've kill you!"

Daniel attacks Palm, swinging his sword as if he were aiming to kill Palm, without any value for his life.

I jump down, grabbing Daniel to pull him away "I'm sorry!"

Palm comes to a complete stop as Daniel looks confused at me, trying to understand the reason for why I'm stopping him.

"I panicked and called you an enemy... But even if you look different you're still Palm, right?"

Palm stops frozen on the spot as Daniel lift up his blade.

I hold down the sword as I continue "Gon is suffering. Someone he deeply respects was completely transformed. That person had his soul taken away. Right now, Gon is facing off against the one responsible! If you appear before Gon looking as you do now..."

I stop speaking, cutting myself off as I look worried.

Daniel holds me as I finish my sentence off "Gon will... totally snap. so you have to call him by his name first. You must say, **Gon.**"

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I look destroyed at Killua.

_I'm just a major fuck up... I'm losing my touch. Why...?_

Killua looks up at Palm, seeing her completely frozen on the spot "That's the condition. Tell him you're okay."

Killua gets up as I stay on the floor, looking down.

"Before we entered the palace, Gon was really worried about you."

Killua hides his tears as he continues "Give him some peace of mind..."

I hear a tear drop as I look up at Killua, seeing him crying.

Killua continues "Help... Make him feel a little better, if you can... Only you can do that now! No one else... can do it."

I get up, holding Killua in my arms, forcing him to hide his tears in my chest.

I hide him not because I don't want others to see him cry, but because when I see him cry, it actually hurts me the most.

I can't stand looking at him like this.

When his like this, it kills me on the inside.

Killua speaks up from within my chest, holding onto me tightly "I can't... Do anything!" Killua continues to cry within my chest as I look at Palm.

I look completely Emotionless at her unable to cry.

_I've never been able to cry in front of anyone... _

_Only Killua..._


	111. Everything goes WRONG! - Part 4

I watch Palm raise her fist as if she was being controlled.

I hold Killua tighter, waiting for her move.

Palm speaks up "Shut up!"

Killua stops bawling his eyes out as Palm continues "I am... Palm Siberia."

Palm turns to face something, gritting her teeth "I'm not #1!"

Palm throws a punch at something I didn't realise was there.

It looked like a smaller version of Pouf.

Palm speaks up "I will never become a pawn to you ants... Even if it costs my life!"

I watch Palm remove her hairs as I cautiously look at her.

Palm slowly turns to us as Killua slowly looks up from my shoulder.

After a moment of silence Palm speaks up "Killua... Thank you."

Killua looks taken back by Palms words as she continues "There was a wall inside my head. My emotions were separated from my body. I couldn't do anything about it. I've been like this since I woke up."

Killua blinks confused as Palm continues "You removed the barrier. Don't say that there's nothing you can do. If I can do anything to help Gon, I'll be happy to. But you must not forget... You are the one Gon needs most."

I begin to descend through my own level of hell inside my own mind, letting go of Killua.

Killua stands there completely in shock, looking directly at Palm.

We decide to move to the courtyard...

At least what's left of it.

After hearing something crumble followed by a scream, we reach the location as Killua instantly recognises the scream belonging to Ikalgo.

"Ikalgo?"

Ikalgo peeks over the edge, looking at us.

He freaks out "Killua! Daniel!"

Killua smiles, pointing to Palm behind us as Ikalgo freaks out.

Ikalgo smiles moments later "Palm..."

Killua tells Ikalgo what has transpired as he nods, taking in the information.

Ikalgo nods one final time after hearing everything "I see... But I'm glad to see you. You to return to us. Then, as planned, I'll take you to Peijing by car."

Killua interjects with a sigh "No, she wants to stay."

Killua glares at her "Well, she'll certainly be useful in a fight. In terms of raw offensive power, she has me beat..."

Killua smirks "But she certainly can stand toe to toe with Daniel... even though his a manipulator..."

I smile slightly as Killua finishes the sentence "Probably."

I immediately frown straight after hearing that comment.

Palm speaks up "To be honest, I want to go to Gon at once. However... I'll wait. I'll respect his wishes..."

Ikalgo speaks up "His wishes?"

Killua answers "He's decided to fight Pitou by himself. And once he's made up his mind, that's it. He won't budge. In return, he performs his best when circumstances are as expected. Which means all we can do is stay out of his way."

Ikalgo speaks up "B-But what if..."

"Have you ever told a brick wall to move... Same concept." I interject before Ikalgo could say anything else.

Killua nods "I know what you're going to say Ikalgo. If he gets into serious trouble, we'll immediately rush in to help him."

We stay silent for a few moments.

I decide to break the silence a moment later "In any case we still have two of my aces in the deck one of them means we'll all have to leave... without me... While the other, is a sure way to defeat them. But, I can only use it once per day... so I rather save that for the King as a worst case scenario..."

Killua gets up "Well... In any case we're also looking for Knuckle and the others. Want to come?"

Ikalgo nods "Absolutely."

Killua smiles "Okay, let's go."

As we look around, we run into Knuckle and Meleoron.

Knuckle speaks first "We separated the King and the Royal Guards to let the chairman defeat the King. As Knov-san said, we've completed the mission we were assigned. Each of us will have to decide where we go from here. Do we stop or keep going?"

None of us say a word as Knuckle breaks the silence "I am going to keep fighting them. I've already laid down my life here more than once. Even if we can't reach an understanding, I won't give up until I'm content with the outcome."

We follow Knuckle side by side without a word.

We quickly head back to Gon to find the girl from earlier up and alive.

Killua, Knuckle and myself stand at the entrance, looking at Pitou as Knuckle speaks up "Gon, want me to use Chapter 7 Bankruptcy on Pitou? If there's an escape attempt, I can track Pitou down. And if Pitou tries to fight back, APR will protect you."

The girl freaks out as Gon speaks up "Thank you, Knuckle. But it's okay. I trust Pitou... So until Pitou and I have met with Kite,"

Gon points to the girl as Pitou freaks out "keep an eye on her."

I grit my teeth "And to think the King has something he cares about..."

The girl speaks up "A-Are you talking about me?"

Killua and myself stay in-different to the whole scenario as Knuckle freaks out.

Gon speaks up after a few moments of silence "Once Pitou turns Kite back, we'll let her go. I'm sure you're also willing to trust me, right? Pitou?"

Pitou nods as she walks out of the room.

While we are walking out, Gon speaks up "Pitou and I will go by ourselves."

Gon points out as the two of them run off towards Kite's location.

We stand there, watching them run away as Ikalgo speaks up "You sure about this, Killua?"

Killua makes a sound of acknowledgment as Ikalgo adds on top "You aren't going with Gon?"

Killua nods his head "It's okay. That was always the plan. And I feel better after hearing what he's doing."

Knuckle speaks up "You mean the hostage?"

Killua nods again "Yeah. The real danger would be if I went along, and Pitou managed to capture me. Then Pitou would have the option to exchange hostages."

Killua points a thumb at me "Then you'll have to deal with this guy... His not quiet himself. And, he would go into a frenzy upon hearing that... And will probably end up killing the hostage..."

I look up confused as Killua looks into my eyes "Isn't that right...?"

I sigh, frustrated at how well he read the scenario "You're probably right..."

Knuckle freaks out as Palm speaks up "It's all right. Now that I've seen Gon with these eyes, I'll know immediately if something happens."

Killua points at the girl "Besides, Pitou won't abandon her. Which means that Gon is safe."

Killua and I split from the main group to hide as Killua holds onto the girl.

We notice something fly into the tower where the girl was being kept. A few minutes later, something flies out of there.

We quickly move around the area, trying to avoid being spotted as Meleoron and Ikalgo join us.

Meleoron speaks up "The Kings survived... we need to change our plans."

Meleoron keeps hidden as Knuckle joins us as soon after.

Knuckle speaks up with some troubling news "Pouf must be after Meleoron. Since, from their perspective, he's a traitor."

Killua speaks up "Hold on. Let's make sure. Here's the plan. Knuckle meet up with Palm and relay these orders to her. Tell her to open the underground door to make it look like she's going to Meleoron. I'm going to hide on the roof with the hostage in plain sight. Daniel you stick to hiding somewhere around me, out of plain sight. Just in case his after the girl."

I nod "I can do that."

Knuckle nods, running off to chase Palm as we move to our separate locations.

**Time Skip**

**Killua's P.O.V**

I stand on the roof with the girl, staring at Pouf's clones.

The clones form together, recreating Pouf's original form as he heads straight for me.

I grit my teeth, muttering under my breath "So she's his target?"

I quickly activate Godspeed, moving quickly to another location.

Pouf stands there as I glare at him "Then she's your target?"

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I hear Killua speak up "Then she's your target?"

I grip Wolfbane swinging the blade through the floor, wrapping around Pouf's neck as I pull him straight through the floor grinning.

"Miss me?... But then that would imply you know who I am..."

I swing him into the wall as he flies up, ignoring me to chase after Killua again.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I grit my teeth thinking "He's really only after the girl ignoring everything else..."

I glare at Pouf "Fine... I'm up for a game of tag. I can go all night."

Pouf panics, looking at me. His eyes suddenly widen "I've got it!"

Pouf splits himself up as I think "He split himself up? But he won't be big enough to take her away! Is he going to attack me first? Your plan is going to backfire..."

I turn around, running as I continue to think "You've reduced your speed and power, so I don't even need to use Godspeed."

Pouf yells out "Cease this futile resistance. Your plans have already been thwarted!"

I look behind me as I continue to listen "What is the point in adding to your transgressions? If it is fear of retribution driving you to flee, you needn't worry. The King will forgive you. He is a benevolent ruler."

I jump up onto the roof before jumping into the sky, heading towards the ground "Don't make me laugh! You think I'll believe that? You'll probably tie me to a tree, and turn me into a soldier!"

As soon as I land on the floor, Daniel comes swinging out of the wall besides me.

He keeps his pace beside me as we run.

_That confirms it... _

_I don't know the reason, but this girl is important to the King. _

_For Gon... _

_For the sake of our mission... _

_I can't let the enemy have her!_

Pouf speaks up "Your twisted sense of justice will never help the people! The King and I seek open dialogue. Now, release her at once!"

I retort "Bastard... That's just a bunch of baloney. I heard better lies from my boyfriend!"

Daniel frowns as I respond "What...? Your cunning when it comes to lying... What is he up to anyways?"

The girl speaks up "Let me go..."

I look at her confused "Huh?"

The girl throws a tantrum "Please put me down! Something's wrong with you!"

The girl grips my shoulders, trying to free herself from me.

She suddenly pulls my hair, yelling at me "You're all tingly!"

I retort back as I struggle to hold onto her "What are you talking about, fool? I'm trying to save you!"

The girl yells back "You're lying!"

Daniel starts to laugh at my misfortune as I glare at him, yelling back at her "I'm lying? You trust that insect more than you trust me?"

The girl starts to pummel my head "Insect? What are you talking about?! Let go! Let me go!"

I grit my teeth.

_That's right... She can't see! That'll make it harder to explain._

I turn to Daniel "Try to convince her!"

Daniel frowns "How?! She's blind! I can't just say Pouf is a hybrid human mixed with Butterfly genes!"

Pouf sudden swings in front of me as I avoid the attack, accidentally head butting her in the process.

I freak out.

_What's going on?! _

_He wasn't aiming for me... He was aiming at the woman. _

_He was trying to kill her!_

Pouf speaks up "Komugi-San! The enemies consider you a valuable hostage. They will not kill you... Keep struggling! Keep fighting back! I'll save you soon!"

I frown, putting her down as Daniel prepares to attack.

"She was knocked out, so that's impossible. Well, I have no idea what's going on here, but know that you're making me mad."

I swing my foot, creating a small field of electricity "If you enter this ring, I'll kill you."


	112. Everything goes WRONG! - Part 5

Pouf flies towards me in rage as I swing my hand, taking off one of his eyes "You may be a clone, but you were formed from the original's cells."

Daniel swings his sword, missing Pouf as he flies around "You're not fighting one person you're fighting two people right now."

I grin "If I burn those cells, they die."

Pouf freaks out "Electricity..." I

glare at Pouf "Come on... I'll whittle you down. While Daniel over here will beat you to a pulp if you're not careful..."

Pouf suddenly splits, running away as I look confused at Daniel.

Daniel shakes his head from just being as confused as me.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I look confused at Pouf escaping suddenly.

_What... just happened? _

_It's like he suddenly needed to go to the toilet... or something..._

"He gave up?"

I nod "Apparently so... Although it looks more like his late for something..."

I turn to face Komugi "So what have you done Komugi, to make you a target to Pouf... Maybe she does mean something to the King... But what exactly?"

Killua picks up Komugi as Palm interrupts us "Killua... Daniel... The King has arrived at the palace's entrance!"

Killua nods "Yeah."

Palm points in another direction "We should circle around, following the wall, and hide in the crowd."

I nod "Sounds like a plan."

Killua speaks up as we follow Palm "Okay. What about Gon and Pitou?"

Palm responds "They just entered the Peijing hiding place. They're walking down a hallway."

Killua looks at Palm "How does that crystal work now? You can also see Pouf and me in it?"

Palm nods "Yes, looking from a bit above. Wink blue uses my crystal ball to remember people seen through my right eye. Looking through only my left eye, I can watch those people's current positions in the crystal ball. At the moment, the crystal ball is simultaneously showing Gon and Pitou, Daniel, Killua and myself, as well as Pouf, the King, and Youpi. It's like watching a TV screen that's been split up. However, my right eye has only seen Pouf, you Killua, and Gon. So I can only see the others when they're around one of you. And I can only use my power to watch three people at once. If I see someone else with my right eye, I won't be able to see the oldest of the three targets, Pouf."

Killua questions Palm "I'm not sure you need to keep watching Pouf. If you can only see his main body, and his clones are scattered, it's probably more a minus than a plus."

I shake my head "If Pouf stays by the King's side, she can monitor him as well."

Palm nods "If I can only see his main body, that also means I won't be fooled by clones. And if his main body is only the size of a fly, I can literally crush him. Our chance to defeat Pouf is while he's divided. What greater plus is there?"

After a moments of silence, Killua looks up "Palm..."

Killua looks in my direction as Palm responds "Yes?"

"Thank you." Killua speaks up in embarrassment as Palm freaks out, slightly taken back "What? What's this? What are you thanking me for?"

Killua responds quickly "Stuff..."

I frown "That's leaving the doors wide open Killua..."

Palm looks confused at Killua "Stuff? Such as?"

Killua turns to Palm slightly peeved "Drop it! Stuff just means stuff!"

Palm frowns at Killua "What was that? It seems wrong to make me mad while you're thanking me!"

Killua looks straight ahead "Don't worry... I'll never say thanks again... Because now we're friends. I never say thanks to my friends."

Palm smiles after being shocked from Killua's comment.

Killua speaks up "Anyway, how's Gon?"

Palm responds shocked "Y-Yes, that's right..."

Palm covers her right eye, stopping in complete shock.

Killua stops as I look at her.

Killua speaks up "What's wrong?"

Palm yells "It can't be... What's going on?!"

I respond "Palm we can't see what you see! What is going on?"

Palm yells again "Why? What's going on?!"

Killua yells this time "What's wrong? What happened, Palm?"

"I don't know... I can only see what's happening... But something is wrong with Gon!"

I retort "What's with the suspense?! Just tell us already!"

"Pitou is healing itself, not Kite. And Gon is slumped on the floor next to Pitou."

Killua freaks out "Impossible... As long as she's in our hands, Pitou... Pitou has to obey us!"

I speak up "Unless she can't..."

Palm and Killua looks at me confused as I look at Killua "Remember what I said earlier... Well it looks like it's true... Kite's dead..."

Killua yells "What? What makes you say that?"

I look at Killua "I was suspicious of it when I first saw it... part of me wanted to hope it wasn't true. But, the more I think back on it... Kite showed no clear signs of being alive in the first place... The only problem is why did Pitou reveal that fact... In front of Gon and why is she healing herself, and endangering Komugi in the process..."

One of Pouf's clones interrupt us as we turn to face him "The tables have been turned. Pitou believes we have recovered Komugi. The way things are looking that Gon boy will be killed."

As Killua glares at Pouf.

"I am the only one who can stop Pitou. If you hand the woman over to me, I will stop Pitou..."

Killua activates Godspeed in anger, throwing Komugi up into the air and kills the clone of Pouf "Get lost, scumbag!"

Palm catches Komugi "Leave her to me. I swear upon these eyes that I will not let them have her."

Killua nods "Yeah, I'm counting on you. Come on Daniel let's go!"

I object "No... I'm staying behind..."

Killua growls "Why?"

"I'll slow you down..." I frown as I look down at the floor.

"Trust me I will deal with Pouf! I may despise Gon right now. But, his still a friend... Pouf is not lying I'm guessing he can change his body structure like my ability Envy... His manipulating all the facts. He doesn't want the King to find out about Komugi for some reason... I wanna know why! Only you can save Gon out of all of us... you're the only one who can..."

Killua nods "Okay... Speed of Lightning!"

Killua vanishes, running towards Gon.

I wait a moment before turning to Palm "Palm... Whether I die or not... I want you to lie to Killua and tell him I'm dead... I'm going to up and vanish after today dead or alive..."

Palm nods slightly disturbed "Why...?"

"Killua deserves better than me... Just leave it at that... Shall we get ready?"

As Palm nods, we continue to make our way around the Palace as Palm wraps her hair around Komugi, holding onto her.

**Time Skip**

**Killua's P.O.V**

_Gon!... Wait for me to get there! _

_And Daniel don't do anything reckless... _

_I know your destroyed on the inside._

I bolt all the way to Peijing, moving as fast as my legs can take me to Gon.

When I reach the forest, that's when I hear an strange noise and a orange glow, followed by an earth shattering smash.

I look at the glow.

_Which one of them is doing that?_

I run even faster to the spot "Gon!"

I stop, frozen on the spot from scenario in front of me.

A large man is pulling his arm up to deliver slow, endless punches into the corpse of Pitou.

He delivers a final punch into Pitou's skull, smashing what's left of her face through the floor.

He slowly gets up "Kite... I finished the job, the way you taught me to. So..."

I realise that the figure standing before me is Gon, but before i draw any conclusions, I need to figure out if it's really Gon standing there.

"Gon, is that you?"

Gon turns to me with tears in his eyes "Killua..."

_Bisky's appearance changed, but there wasn't a massive increase in the aura contained within her. And in Bisky's case, she was merely reverting to her original form. _

_But Gon's done the opposite! _

_How many years? _

_More than ten? _

_Decades? _

_This would have been the result of years of endless training. _

_What price did you have to pay to obtain so much aura?_

The headless Pitou gets up as Gon ignores the ant. Far too infatuated with the blood on his hands to worry.

I run towards Gon as Pitou gets ready to strike.

I push Gon out of the way as his arm is ripped off by Pitou.

Gon stands there, completely unfazed from the whole scenario after has his arm ripped off.

He speaks softly "It's okay. It doesn't hurt. I'm not trying to be tough. I'm kind of happy... I finally get to be the same as Kite was back then."

I look at Gon destroyed from how much his changed "Gon..."

Gon turns around, punching the headless Pitou before grabbing his decapitated arm, pinning Pitou to the ground with it.

He holds Pitou's body in place "You can have my right arm. First comes rock..."

Gon begins to load endless amounts of aura into his Jajanken as I scream out "Gon! Stop, you can't! If you keep using this power, what will happen to you?"

Gon finishes the attack "Rock!"

Gon swings his fist, destroying the remains of Pitou as I scream "Gon!"

Gon smiles at me as an explosion knocks me off my feet back into the forest.

I quickly get up, running back to Gon as I find him on the floor inside a creator.

I pick him up as he smiles "Killua... I love you..."

Gon kisses me unexpectedly as I stay frozen to the spot.

Gon stops as he smiles at me "I've always wanted to say and do that..."

I cry in Gon shoulder as he massages the back of my head. I final speak up to voice my emotions "I can't love you like that..."

Gon nods "I know... "

I frown at Gon "I don't know why I'm attracted to him...? Even if he does stupid shit! Deep down... I'm in love with him and, I want to tell everyone. Even if I'm embarrassed... Even if my family wants to kill him, or hates me for the rest of my life!... He means that much to me now... I want... I want to tell him that!"

Gon smiles "I never really stop a chance against him... I thought I might try one last time..."

Gon passes out as I shake him "Don't do this to me don't leave me! Get up you idiot!"

Gon slowly reverts to his original size as I pick him up, carrying him "If you die on me I will kill you! You're my best friend...!"

I start to make my way back, walking aimlessly to the others.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I freak out as I feel a rush of aura wrap around me while the voice screams in my head **"YES! THAT'S IT THE ONE I SEEK! He will be my first and then next I will remove all ties!"**

The area lights up like all the lights were turned on in a dark room.

Palm looks towards the King's location as I grit my teeth.

She starts to run as I follow after her "What happened?"

Palm speaks up "Unbelievable... Such tremendous aura... Meleoron and Knuckle are dead. No, they're still alive. they were only knocked unconscious... Where's Gon? Killua's carrying him... It looks like they're both fine... And Gon's hair is... Long? Is it someone else? No, those are the only two figures in my crystal ball. That is Gon! Something must have happened when I wasn't watching. Where's Pitou? In any case, don't come back here... Please!"

I nod "Let's hope not..."

Palm continues "Pouf is spreading scales on the citizens... Are they poisonous? It would help me more if he'd stay near the King. In any case, he's on the palace's opposite side. We must get as far from our previous location as we can... After that _En_ wave, I immediately used Wink Blue, and the King appeared next to Pouf carrying Knuckle and Meleoron. Only a few seconds had passed! Next, he will purse Ikalgo or us. The King could be standing behind us at any moment... We have to hurry and get farther away... Before the King uses _En_ again!"

Palm turns, running into the courtyard straight towards the underground entrance "We have to go in there! If we're crossing the plain when he uses _En_, I won't be able to escape! If we're deep underground, perhaps his _En_ won't reach."

I interject "But that means we would also be trapping ourselves..."

Palm retorts "Should we escape outside the palace, and hope that the King doesn't make a move for a while? There's no reason to expect him not to!"

Palm stops to open the entrance "What should we do? What is the right decision?"


	113. Everything goes WRONG! - Part 6

Ikalgo sneaks up on us as I turn to look at him as Palm has a mini heart attack "Ikalgo!"

I sigh "It looks like we all thought the most safe place is underground."

Ikalgo nods "I thought youse might come here... Let's go in! Hurry!"

Palm responds "Yes, but..."

Ikalgo interrupts Palm "Hurry! Isn't that why you came here?"

I nod "Right now this is unfortunately our only safe spot for now..."

Ikalgo nods "If he uses _En_ again, we're finished!"

We run inside, closing the gate behind us.

We continue to run down the shaft as Ikalgo speaks "Where's Killua?"

"He went after Gon." I mutter under my breath as Ikalgo freaks out "Huh? And you didn't go with him?"

I nod "I would slow him down and I'm not about to ask him to carry me... Anyways, his with Gon right now..."

Palm nods "However, I don't know what happened to Pitou."

We grab one of the trucks as Ikalgo loads something onto the back of the truck.

Although, I don't bother checking what it was.

We head further into the place while Palm explains our scenario to Ikalgo.

Ikalgo speaks after listening "I see... So Meleoron and Knuckle were captured. The King is on a whole other level."

I nod "And I might be the only one left to defeat him... The only problem is, I know I won't be strong enough to beat him alone..."

I hear a voice in my head **"That's why you need me. Give in already!"**

I grit my teeth shaking my head as Ikalgo speaks up "Why do you think their lives were spared?"

Palm looks confused at Ikalgo "Um, well..."

I interject "To interrogate them..."

Ikalgo shakes his head "It's probably so they can be exchanged."

Palm freaks out "You mean the way Killua discussed exchanging hostages?"

Ikalgo nods "We'll set a trap... I'm not going out without a fight. First, we'll hide the girl in Bizeff's room!"

**Time Skip**

As we reach Bizeff's underground town, I notice some houses.

Ikalgo leads us into Bizeff's house as we drop Komugi into the bed.

We leave the room, locking it behind us.

As we step outside the house, Ikalgo speaks up "Palm, take the four women still here with you."

Palm looks confused "They didn't run away?"

Ikalgo nods "No. Use duct tape to bind their hands and cover their eyes. If they see me, it'll take too long to explain."

Palm looks at me "That's true... I understand... But wouldn't Daniel be better for the job? Since he looks the most human?"

I frown.

_I feel the least human right now..._

Ikalgo objects "No, I need him apart of the plan... If his ability is as strong as he says it is, we can win..."

Palm turns to the truck "Why did you put them on the truck, anyway?"

I look confused at Palm "Who? What did Ikalgo put in the back of the truck?"

Ikalgo opens the truck, revealing two more Chimera Ants.

Ikalgo speaks up to the wolf ant "Welfin, I need you to be a messenger."

Welfin looks confused "A messenger?"

Ikalgo nods "You just have to tell the King or the Royal Guard that Komugi is in the underground warehouse. Let them know that we're looking to negotiate. Once that's done, you're free."

Welfin grins "It's probably a trap, right? That's what I'll tell the King. If I don't, it'll look unnatural, and he'll suspect me."

"Yeah." Ikalgo nods as Welfin stands up with crutches "Fine, I'll try it."

Welfin leaves as Ikalgo looks at him "Can you drive?"

Welfin grins "Better than you."

Palm starts to hold up her hand to her left eye as Ikalgo stops her "Palm..."

Ikalgo shakes his head as he jumps down to speak up "Welfin, once this is over, you're free. Go and see Gyro."

Welfin stands there in shock before yelling at Ikalgo "Don't get too cocky! I'll kill you! Don't you dare speak his name! You would never understand! Huh!"

Ikalgo responds calmly "I understand, Zaikahal."

Welfin stands there in shock "How do you know my former..."

Ikalgo interjects "I probably won't ever remember my former name, but we were buddies."

Welfin looks confused "Buddies?"

Ikalgo nods "Before we were Ants. They're our enemies. Enemies of NGL. Am I wrong?"

Welfin grits his teeth as Ikalgo turns to the truck "Brovada has forgotten his past, but he was also one of us. Take him with you."

Palm goes to collect the girls, loading them onto the back of the truck as Ikalgo closes the doors.

Welfin gets in the front. As he's about to closes the door, he speaks up "Ikalgo... How do you know?"

Ikalgo looks confused "What do you mean?"

Welfin turns to Ikalgo "You told me to go see Gyro. You'd only say that if you knew Gyro was alive."

Ikalgo nods looking at the floor "Yeah, that's true. But... I don't know that he's alive. I just can't believe otherwise. Since we all **survived.** He couldn't have just been digested."

Welfin slams the door driving off.

I turn to Ikalgo "Now what?"

Ikalgo sighs "We wait..."

I nod as we head up to watch over Komugi.

**Time Skip**

Palm watches Pouf's, Gon's and Killua's movements as her eyes widen in surprise "We're okay now..." I look confused at her as Ikalgo speaks up "What you mean, Palm?"

Palm speaks up "Between what Daniel and Killua have said... It's safe to say that she is special to the King. But the Royal Guard is divided... That is because Pitou tried to save and protect her, while Pouf tried to kill her. In other words, she is a double-edged sword for the King."

Ikalgo freaks out "Wait, wait, wait, wait... I find that hard to believe. It's impossible for the Royal Guards to bicker and defy the King's will!"

I move Komugi's hairs away from her eyes "You better start believing it... This girl is the King's one weakness..."

Palm nods "Agreed. Ikalgo explain why you and I am here now with him?"

As Palm points at me, I retort "Because you guys love me SO~ much!"

Palm looks at me before looking back at Ikalgo, ignoring my comment "Wouldn't you say it's impossible for Soldier Ants to side with humans?"

Ikalgo frowns looking at Palm as she continues "Adding humans to the gene pool has led to many events that would be impossible for normal Chimera Ants. Can you be certain that I'm wrong? Sorry..."

Ikalgo sighs after being defeated in a topic.

"Humans do have a tendency to fuck with most things... Excuse the French!" I muse as Palm adds on top "My point is that the division among the Royal Guards may not necessarily contradict their loyalty to the King. There is a human that the King cares deeply about. **We must protect that human.** Both reactions make sense."

Ikalgo nods "For now, I'll concede that point to you. Why does that mean we're okay now?"

Palm speaks up "Twenty minutes have passed since the initial wave of _En_. But the King hasn't killed or captured us yet."

Ikalgo frowns "I don't get it... What's going on here?"

I sigh "The King won't make any bad moves while Komugi is in danger! Jeez read between the lines..."

Palm points out "When the _En_ was being used, I was carrying this girl. If the King had noticed, he wouldn't have come straight to me. He didn't because I had concealed her within my hair. It's possible that he didn't realize I was carrying another person. Are you following me?"

Ikalgo nods "It seems logical, so I can't argue that... But I still don't see your point."

Palm responds "If she's covered up, the King can't find her with his _En_."

Ikalgo freaks out as I respond "You want to play hide and seek with the King?"

Ikalgo freaks out again from my comment "Are you suggesting that we let Knuckle and Meleoron die, rather than make an exchange?"

Palm shakes her head "Of course not... Daniel is closer but still not close enough. We'll offer to make an exchange. But we'll try to buy as much time as we can. To accomplish that, we must hide her in a place where the King cannot find her."

Ikalgo speaks up "Buy time? How long are we talking?"

Palm responds calmly "Until the King dies."

She looks straight at Ikalgo as I speak up "You telling me the King is slowly dying?"

Palm nods as Ikalgo quickly interjects "Sure, he has to die sometime... But if we knew when he'd die, we wouldn't have a problem! Why are we okay now? Give me a proper explanation!"

Palm stands up "The King will die, and it will happen soon."

I speak up "How soon are we talking?

" Palm responds "Within the next few hours, the King will die!"

**Time Skip**

As we walk around, finding a good place to hid Komugi, Palm speaks up "We need to go deeper... Yes, we must put her in a place where only we can find her."

We find a small section hidden in the back of the warehouse as Palm covers her up, hiding her in a box.

We push her in as Palm sighs in relief "That should do it. All that's left is to negotiate, without going far enough to make the King snap."

Ikalgo looks down as Palm speaks up "I know... What we're doing is cruel. We are no different from them. No... We are far worse!"

I speak up "The rich get richer and the poor get poorer... Then let's get started. I think I know how to pull it off..."

We hide back in Bizeff's secret area, waiting for the King.

I hear light footsteps enter the room as small particles cover the room.

I jump down from my hiding spot "Don't bother King... I was actually waiting for you..."

The King looks at me caught slightly off guard as I continue "I propose a deal for you... I want you to answer a few questions for me. They're simple questions and they won't take up much of your time... will you answer them for me... King?"

The King objects catching me off guard "My name is Meruem. Go, ask your questions... Then tell me where Komugi is."

I nod "In that case... Meruem. First question, How far are you willing to go to find Komugi?"

I look directly at Meruem.

_I will know if he lies in this question! _

_Being a guy who's in love, I would kill anyone to be with Killua. _

_But now that's changed with my mentality. _

_I would rather be as far away from him, to avoid hurting him..._

I speak up "Well Meruem?"

Meruem pauses for a second before speaking up "If you continue to ask stupid questions... I would push you out of the way to get to her...?"

"Would you even go as far to say that you would kill me?"

I grin widely as Meruem shakes his head "I would rather find her quickly! If that means answering some questions... No, I would rather choose to answer the questions."

_This is different..._

I speak up "Meruem... Second question, What do you feel towards Komugi?"

Meruem freezes "Feel...?"

I nod.

_The best question to ask if you want to keep someone deep in thought... _

_Especially if you want to keep them thinking hard... _

_I hope this question is enough to give you the time you need... _

_Palm..._

I look at Meruem whose deep in thought.

_Is this the best choice for me... _

_I don't want to leave Killua... _

_But at the same time, I don't want to hurt him! _

_His the last one I would want to hurt... _

_But doing this might be hurting him more than if I was to stay by his side... _

_But then again, I don't know how he would react if I were to attack him... _

_I don't know how I would react if I were to attack him... _

_But I know, I would kill myself if my hands were the ones used to kill him..._

Meruem speaks up "Hurt... Kill... Who is he?"

I gawk "Huh?"

Meruem points at me "Who is he?"

I frown "**He** is none of your concern! Now answer the question!"

Meruem glares at me "I can't give you an answer because I cannot explain it. But what I'm feeling, is the same ones you are showing to me. They're the same as I direct towards Komugi..."

I grit my teeth.

_My feeling? Like you could ever compare mine to yours!_

I smile "In that case... Let me re-word it. What does Komugi make you feel like?"

Meruem speaks up "When I heard her name... The first thing I thought of was a vast empty golden field... In the middle was Komugi and I... We were playing an endless game of Gungi... Alone... Just the two of us..."

I'm taken back by Meruem words, left deep in thought.

_Alone... _

_Just the two of them... _

_Together..._

I look at Meruem still in deep thought.

_I'm sorry... Palm... _

_I can't do this!_

_Not after hearing that! _

_Please... forgive me!_

_Palm... _

_Ikalgo... _

_everyone..._

_Killua... _

I look at Meruem slowly pointing in another direction " Meruem... you-"


	114. Dead Men Tell No Tales!

**Bold ""** is what Tempest is saying.

* * *

><p>I stay rooted to the spot as Meruem looks at me "Where?"<p>

I want to tell him, but my mouth won't move.

It's not like I can't tell him... It's like my body won't let me.

Word's form in my mouth but they are not my own **"You are weak..."**

I frown, thinking in my head.

_The fuck! There's no way I would say that... not in a million years!_

Meruem's eyes narrow as he slowly begins to kneel "I'm even prepared to-"

My own voice cut's him off **"Don't bother! Last question..."**

My eyes stay on Meruem and something covers my face **"Which one's stronger? You or your Pride?"**

My eyes widen.

_No! _

_No... _

_No... _

_No... _

_NO! _

_This can't be happening!_

I hear a voice in my head "**It is happening and that last comment and question was directed at you!"**

As soon as that voice finishes the sentence, I feel an overwhelming pressure on my body.

It feels like a vice is slowly closing in on me... Like my very own aura, is trying to crush me.

I scream in agony but nothing escapes my mouth.

I can only scream and watch as my mouth moves on its own again **"I propose a deal... forget the questions! If you can make me scream once within 5 minutes, I will tell you where what you're looking for is..."**

I feel my mouth turn into a wild grin "**Or I could take you there right now and take it's life before your very own eyes? What do you say?"**

Meruem's aura shifts "I rather make you scream... and have you beg for your life than put her in danger!"

I hear Palm voice yell from the house behind me "What are you doing?"

I point at her without turning around "**Shut your mouth, you insect! You are beneath my feet! Now boy... make me scream! Show me what that little girl means to you!"**

My head tilts as I watch Meruem vanish before my eyes.

My eyes follow a line as if time is moving slowly but my eyes move, watching nothing as I feel a stinging pain. I scream in agony, only to hear not a single sound escapes my lips.

My head slowly turns to my arm that's now missing.

My eyes widen in fear as my lips move again, not to scream, but to whistle **"Wow..." **

Everything seems to move slowly as my lips move again **"I'm impressed!... It's been a long time since I felt my own arm ripped off..."**

My body moves on its own as I slowly begin to walk to my arm.

I stop centimetres away from it, picking it up as I swing it around like a **trophy "What's you name boy?" **

Meruem looks confused at me "You already know my name. It's Meruem."

I re-attach my arm as if I never lost it, moving it up to my eye sight as it clenches a few times before my eyes.

I turn to look at Meruem again **"Hmm...? ****The light that shines on everything...**** Meruem... Well in that case I will tell you my name. Sanctimonious Tempest... First name Tempest. Now then... If you can defeat me, I'll tell you what... I will remove that disease from your body and tell you where the girl is... How's that?"**

Meruem looks at me indifferent as a voice calls out.

My eyes slowly look towards the person "Shadow Lance!"

Something jams in my arm, pinning me to a wall "Oh... your alive, Om-Nietro?"

Something drops as my eyes widen "No father!... Om-Nietro is dead... I killed her..."

A laugh escapes my lips as Tempest yells **"Darkscryer...? That's too funny! You're the last person I expect to kill someone!" **

Vastorie grins "Oh...? Years can change someone... Derekrica... Graphite... Om-Nietro... and Li-Cartra... They all dead because of me... Because they could handle your curse!"

Tempest frowns **"You mean gift... That's hardly a curse..."**

Vastorie retorts "A gift? Tell me! When never feeling death's embrace... EVER! A gift..."

Tempest waves my hand **"You haven't reached my age yet! That's when you'll come to appreciate it!"**

Vastorie grits his teeth "Never... FATHER! Now give me back my son!"

Tempest laughs **"Oh... This is your son... I expected you would raise him better after all..."**

Tempest grins as he continues on **"Your my son! And I taught you better..."**

Vastorie lifts his hand forming a large lance "How about fuck you!"

Vastorie throws the lance straight at me as my body moves, jumping off the lance straight on top of the house **"I gotta say your son is flexible... Unlike you... What else can you do?"**

Vastorie lifts his hand, clenching it before turning to Meruem "That man must be stopped whatever the costs! Or you can kiss Komugi good bye..."

Tempest laughs **"Oh... You speak as though I'm such a ruthless man!"**

Vastorie grits his teeth "Palm... Ikalgo... get out of here! You have no chance against him..."

Palm objects "But!"

Vastorie yells, interrupting him "His not my son anymore!"

I look shattered at my own father, through my own eyes as Vastorie continues "His someone else entirely... isn't that right Tempest?"

A thought clicks into my head "This is **'the' **Tempest..."

Tempest frowns "**Of course this is Tempest who else would it be?"**

My father grits his teeth "Don't you dare surf through my son's thoughts like they are your own!"

Tempest forces me to grin widely **"Oh... Your scared I would find something that I'm not supposed to see? Let's dig a little deeper!"**

I scream in agony as Tempest speaks up **"Nathaniel and Killua... His 'father' and 'lover' I assume that means you're both like guys, not that it matters to me. You were always the weakest of the five... Darkscryer?!"**

Vastorie looks at Meruem "Meruem you the only one who may be on par with this freak of nature so I ask you again... will you help me?"

Meruem looks indifferent as Vastorie sighs "I can't cure you're afflictions..."

Vastorie points at Tempest(Me) "And neither can he!"

Tempest laughs **"Immortality can cure anything..."**

Meruem looks like his at a crossroad with this whole situation as Vastorie objects "Don't believe this man's lies! Immortality is not something that should be given freely like candy! It's a curse that will make anyone cry in agony! And one, that comes with a heavy burden..."

Vastorie looks in my direction "Tell me father... Was what you did to Razemore fair..."

Tempest grins "**Fair? That is highly unlikely! He got off easy... And it looks like I had to be more firm with you as well..."**

Vastorie grits his teeth "Firm...? Punished hard enough? You killing my youngest brother in cold blood because he turned you down! And said... Fuck you!"

Tempest nods **"Razemore was a... weak child much like yourself! How long was it when you first killed? What did it feel like, to wrap your very own hands around a 'loved' one? Kill them in cold blood...? Let me tell you. It felt... good, killing Razemore!"**

Vastorie swings his arm out, smiling "Before he died... Before Radick Razemore died... Let's just say his the reason for your demise... Not me..."

Vastorie pulls out a golden mask "Now back in your cage!"

I'm suddenly in front of Vastorie, kicking the mask out of his hand.

As Tempest kicks him away, he turns to Meruem to kick him back as well, before catching the mask **"Ah my cage..."**

Tempest crushes the mask with my own hands as he turns to Vastorie whose laughing "I always keep spares..."

Vastorie flicks his wrist, pulling two out of thin air.

He flicks his wrist again, making them disappear as Tempest claps my hands together **"I gotta give credit where credits due... Two against one..."**

Tempest's eyes look to the side, seeing Meruem on guard.

My eyes turn back to Vastorie as he flicks his wrist "Army of the damned. Run! Ikalgo and Palm! I'll cover you!"

Palm and Ikalgo makes a run for it as my body jumps back on its own as something comes from the ground.

My eyes widen when I see what comes from the ground. Chimera ants... Not just any ants, dead Chimera ants.

Tempest flicks my wrist **"Shatter..."**

One of the ant's head gets ripped off as it falls over.

Vastorie flicks his wrist again as the ant gets up headless.

Tempest grins **"You've improved but..."**

Tempest lifts my hands up **"Eye of the Tempest!"**

A large orb of wind appears, sucking in stray ants and ripping them apart in the process, leaving only blood to splatter across the floor **"How long can you can you keep them alive? Well... together..."**

Vastorie flicks his wrist again "Gale force!" Wind shoots out of Vastorie's hand, directly at the eye as it dissipates.

Tempest frowns at Vastorie **"How?"**

Vastorie grins "Two negatives make a positive! Well... cancel each other out. But it's still a positive in my book. I gotta thank my sister Li-Cartra for that one! Meruem, your main problem is that."

Vastorie points to me(Tempest) "If he wins everyone you've ever cared about... Or loved will die..."

Tempest punches my chest proudly **"Like a god!"**

He grins jumping down to charge Vastorie.

My father sends in the remaining ants to attack as they each exchange punches like crazy.

My eyes can register an attack only every few seconds but it feels like hundreds, no... thousands of punches.

I can't tell who is punching who, but my body feels so numb after being punched, kicked and smashed in so many times.

My eyes dart all over the place, but, I can't even see what I'm supposed to be looking at.

I hear Tempest speak up **"You two are so soft, it's like I'm getting punched by a sponge! Show me some real power!"**

Vastorie speaks up "Fine then!"

I feel an immense amount of aura come from a direction, as I feel my own aura channel in my fist.

Tempest and Vastorie call out together.

"Wild Tempest!"

"Atomic Hellfist!"

I feel my fist clash with my own fathers fist, feeling my knuckle bones begin to break.

It's a good thing my bodies numb or else I would be in agony by now.

The impact sends me flying into one of the nearby houses, making it collapse on me.

Tempest forces my body up, bruised and battered, straight out of the house to sit on the rubble **"Still weaker than ever I see... But those abilities they don't belong to you... I recognise them from your brothers and sisters."**

Vastorie nods "The only perk to your curse is I inherited their strengths when I killed them! But, it wasn't out of cold blood, it was out of pity... Something you'll never understand with your tunnel vision... Father! Weapon armoury!"

Vastorie snaps his fingers as countless weapons area behind him "Let's end this here and now!"

Tempest gets up **"Agreed! Maelstrom..."**

Vastorie throws the weapons as they are sucked into a giant rift hovering above me.

My eyes widen as I get hit from the side "Takedown!"

I'm sent skidding across the floor as two arms swing under my armpits, holding me in place.

I don't bother squirming, smiling in glee as Vastorie appears in front of me.

I feel myself grin slowly as Tempest speaks **"You'll never beat me alone... don't worry I'll be back again... When you son gives into despair and undermines himself, that's when I'll be back." **

Vastorie rips of the mask, crushing it beneath his hand as he holds up one of the golden masks "Tempest seal!"

A black aura envelops the mask, changing the colours of the mask from gold into blood red before settling on a dark shade of red.

Vastorie sighs "Jeez that man just won't give up! You have no idea how much you've help me, Meruem..."

My father points in another direction "She's in the warehouse. I've marked the box with a red X when they weren't looking so you can find it easier. But before you go, I would like you to give a message to Palm... She's the one that looks half human and has a giant crystal on her forehead. Tell her that whatever my son has demanded she do for him, to forget about it..."

Meruem nods before turning to walk away "You were the other one I sensed in the area. But, as soon I found it again the trace was gone... That was you wasn't it."

My father nods "I'll give you credit for picking me up. But... when I want to remain hidden, I remain hidden. Now go see the one you care about..."

Meruem nods, walking away and leaving me and my father alone.

My father shoots me a look as he chops my head "You idiot don't you ever listen to me?!"


	115. A Dying Last Wish

My father glares at me as I frown.

The next thing Vastorie does, shocks to a new level of **What the Hell is Going on?**

_My very own father is hugging me. _

But not just any type of hug, one that shows genuine concern for my well being.

He continues to speak softly to me "I'm glad you're ok... Well semi ok... Since I punched you.. A total of 5678 times while Meruem got in a good 4872 hits."

I frown, staring at my dad "Who are you really... Dad?"

My dad looks calmly at me "Someone who's waited to die for a very long time... And sadly, you're the only one I know who can do it... What I'm going to ask is very selfish of me. But, I want you to kill me..."

I stare at him in shock, unable to describe my feelings.

A part of me wants to do it for all the embarrassing things his put me through. But, at the same time I don't want to, or I just can't.

My father looks at me in sorrow "Guess my age."

I look confused "fifty-three, fifty-four in November... the 23rd to be exact..."

Vastorie grins "Wrong! Eight-hundred and fifty-six, Eight-hundred and fifty-seven in December..."

My face contorts as he laughs "Nathaniel's reaction was better. He asked how old I was every year And would ask me again, when he came back to fight me. So, I basically handed him piece of paper with my actual date of birth. After then, he would always come on the 12th of December to give me a present... And a party hat. I was basically frowning the whole time while he sang happy birthday... But that smile he gave changed my views on him... Let's just say he grew on me..."

My father taps his cheek "Then I ended up stalking him... And begging him to go out with me... I even pretend half the time that we were dating just to get all the women to leave him alone... Eventually he gave in... Only took around 10 years to convert him!"

I whine "Don't tell me your exploits or positions...! I don't want to hear it! Not while I can't cover my ears... my arms are numb and I can't move them..."

My father shakes his head, smiling at me "Every position, every room... **EVERY** room! Every day, afternoon and night... Sometimes the morning as well... It depended on how he felt... Never topped once... I guess I never wanted to..."

I lay there disturbed out of my mind as my dad just looks at the roof "I always knew the real consequences to using **Pride**... I just didn't expect it to get out of hand so quickly... But... I will admit... It was strange... Fighting my father... In my son's body... Nothing I can do about that though. So~ it's about time I told you the real story..."

My dad holds out his fingers "First thing... I'm your dad... Your grandfather... Great grandfather... Your great, great grandfather and-"

I sigh "I get it your really old...!"

I come to a sudden realisation "Wait doesn't that make you a paedophile?"

My dad glares at me "Yes... Yes it does! But that's beside the point! Do you know anyone around my age?"

I pout "No... Wait! Does that mean I'm going to be as old as you?"

My dad waves his hand "No!... And thank death for that one! If I found out the curse pasted onto you, I would kill a bitch!"

My dad clenches his fist before letting go "But that's not the point I'm trying to make... Son... This is a once in a lifetime experience... So memorise this day... Because it's possibly the only day I plan to act like a real dad and not throw a tantrum... Like some child! I know about your ability Gluttony, I've been watching you for a long time... Which you already know... And no, I don't watch you doing it with Killua. I know that was going to be one of your questions... If I caught a glimpse or I knew it was going to happen, I left to return later..."

He holds a finger to my chest, removing my shirt as I yell "Hey don't strip me!"

My dad responds calmly "I used to change you! Your dick isn't something to get embarrassed about I am a guy after all as well..."

My dad digs his nail into my chest as I flinch "With this mark, I bear the cursed one to never touch this flesh again, as long as he lives. And during your passing, he will become a figment of history..."

During my dad's speech he carves something on my chest.

He holds his palm on my chest as all my pain vanishes.

I clench my fist a couple of times, finding my body feel relieved from all it's pain.

Rather than asking what he did, my first reaction is to punch my dad.

He takes the punch like a pro, turning to me "I deserve so much more than that right now."

I quickly check my chest, seeing what my dad marked onto my chest, it was the face of a wolf. I

look at up him, seeing him in tears "Son... I want you to use Gluttony on me... But before you do, let me tell you about my brothers, sisters and myself. You see..."

He lifts a hand "Eight-hundred and twenty years ago. We were the top mass murderers in the world. We stayed hidden for so long that finding us was near to impossible all except 2 of us... Radick and myself. We were the only ones that have never harmed another person. I stuck to what I did best, studying all the time. So, I've been a nerd all my life."

He lifts a finger "Actually I was the first to discover _Nen_ in my family at the age of ten I already knew _Ten_, self taught in fact... My father never taught me jack shit. Soon Derekrica, Graphite, Om-Nietro and Li-Cartra... All begged me to teach them _Nen_. I frowned and said to basically teach themselves."

He sighs "Then Tempest found out and beat the shit out of me, forcing me to teach my brothers and sisters. I was forced to teach them out of my free will, to the best I could. Eventually we all went under a test similar to Water Divination... We found out what we were and developed our respective _Hatsu_... But before then..."

Vastorie clenches his fists "When my father found out Radick was a _Specialist_... That's when he made his move! He sunk his hands into him, forcing him to become stronger! He was only four at the time when he was forced to learn.. _Nen_."

My father looks to the side destroyed, as he remembered his past "Every night after his training he would come crying to me and I would kiss him good night, letting him sleep with me... At the age of 6 he mastered his skill... His forced skill, that is... The seven levels of hell. A massive torture chamber consisting of seven hells... My dad exploited it like hell... No pun intended. And he used Radick like a puppet to kill... I found Radick had two sides to him..."

Vastorie lifts two fingers "There was his cute, innocent side. And then there was the dark side. Most of the time I looked after his innocent side, nurturing it while my father nurtured his dark side without anyone noticing... I grew up loving my little brother. The age of 26 he found himself a girlfriend he loved her like crazy and wouldn't shut up about her. He only talked about her in front of me, and asked me constantly why I hadn't gotten one as well... I simply poked him on the nose and said I only love my little brother... Which in fact is part true. Out of the six of us, I was only close to my younger brother."

He lifts a finger "And that's love as in his my little brother! Not love, as in I wanted to... Hmm... Do the dirty with him."

Tears begin drop as he continues to speak "Then it happened at age forty-eight... Our father proposed a deal. Become head of the family and rule with an Iron fist. But first he had to kill his lover because she wasn't meant to be a part of us. Radick refused, telling him **to fuck off it's his life not his fathers to control.** Much like Killua did... Except in our situation, it got much worse..."

He clenches his hands tighter "My brother and his girlfriend was ripped apart in front of my very own eyes, by none other than my father! Not a single thing was left of him... The rest of my brothers and sisters stood there in shock. He ordered us to forget about Radick as if he was some nobody..."

Vastorie sighs "They agreed to it and went back to daily lives. But, I lied! I never forgot about him... The way he would come into my room scared, the way he cried, the way he talked about his girlfriend... not a single thing was forgotten..."

He looks up, wiggling his fingers as if he trying to recall something "That very same night... I found something hidden in my room. Something, I didn't notice from before. It was a letter from my little brother... He wrote down everything he remembered. Including, how much of a monster our father really was behind closed doors. There were gaps in his story. But, I believed everything he wrote down, including a form of _Hatsu_ he was planning on developing..."

He lifts the distorted mask "The eight level of hell... **The Eternal Cage**... Using the very thing my father was fond of, I learned this ability and at age fifty-eight. And that, is when I put my plan into action. I rallied my brothers and sisters, begging them to put aside our differences. We took up arms and attack our very own father... At the time, we didn't realise how strong he was. He beat us within a inch of our lives and that's when I pulled of The eternal cage... I sealed him within the mask."

Vastorie's eyes narrow "But that wasn't the end of us... His last words were **When you live to my age, that's when you'll understand.** We couldn't care less at the time. We returned to our daily lives, had kids and moved on. That's when it all went downhill. Our husbands, wives, kids and grand kids died before us... And before we knew it we were a 158 years old. Still going strong... 10, 20, 30, 40 even 50 years later that's when our nightmare came true."

He taps my shoulder "We were immortal... Or rather, we didn't grow old. We could still be hurt but we couldn't die, no matter how many wounds we suffered. I looked through all my dad's journals, hoping to find how to end it. But nothing showed up. So I then proceeded to look for weakness... Finding that there was none."

He turns to the side "So, I looked at the ability itself. There was a weakness, the problem was, it wasn't really a weakness... This curse works like a power up. My father was a Transmuter I knew that much from his abilities. But, he showed signs of mastering Enhancer and Conjuration as well and he also tapped into Manipulator, mostly for Radick's case."

He lifts a finger "The curse is a Parasite, which I dubbed the **Hollowed Seed.** Now this ability lays a worm in one's body. The worm feeds off us, producing a bigger aura output. The only problem is that measuring ours was near to impossible. Did you notice anything while I was hitting you?"

I shake my head "I was numb from the two-hundredth hit... so, no!"

My father sighs "Well it doesn't matter how much aura we use, it's almost instantly regained. There was only one way to end the curse. And that's to use all our aura at the same time. However, none of us could pull it off. I managed to make an ability, which is funny, seeing as you used it for a basis for Gluttony **The Vampire's Kiss**. The only problem is it couldn't be used on one self."

I look down as he continues "Out of all of us... I was considered the most sain at the time. So, I was forced to use it... Since I taught them _Nen_, I was the one to use it. The only problem is the curse didn't stop there... When they died a part of them was left behind. And it was drawn into me, which resulted in me having to learn a similar ability to Envy. This isn't how I really look it's a disguise."

Vastorie holds his hand to his face, revealing deathly pale skin.

When he opens his eyes, I freeze in fear.

His eyes were as black as the night and his pupils were blood red.

He looked dead. Both physically, and mentally.

I couldn't bear to look at him.

He continues to speak "This was the drawback of the Hallowed Seed. The worm seeks out new vessels and prefers the strongest. If one that's infected, kills another. The killer's worm gobbles up the other worm, becoming even stronger. Right now I'm suffering the effects of one that has eaten 4 of them so that's like have 5 power ups. So if Knuckle used his chapter 7 bankruptcy, it will take him... A long, long, LONG time, to reach my max... Hell, he's probably be dead by then..."

Vastorie sighs "So I travelled the world, finding a way to rid the curse.

I was forced to continue the illusion of a single child."

Vastorie looks up, trying to remember "I returned back to the family 150 years ago. You are my first and only child... And I gotta say... I suck as a father figure! But I gotta admit, you turned out better than me... If I ever meet Nathaniel in the afterlife, or the next life. I will tell him you turned out to be a great son."

My father keeps silent for a few minutes, most likely to let me soak up the information.

He changes the mood "You know what's funny..."

I look at him confused "What?"

Vastorie chuckles "I'm remembering all the stupid shit just now... Like Nathaniel's reaction when he found out my real age. First he was surprised, then he was in awe and then he was sad. Mind you this all happened in under a few seconds..."

Vastorie sighs "Oh, here's another good one. When you were... one years old. Did you know you downed a bottle of bleach, like it was a soda. I freaked out! But not as much as Nathaniel. But you know what's the strangest thing? You went about your day like nothing happened. I was pissed that I had to by a new bottle, but, I found it funny at the time. Because of the fact, a common cold made you bed ridden for almost a week. But, you could down a bottle of bleach go figure."

He immediately lifts a finger "Which reminds me... You, have my natural affinity for blocking out poisons... Freaky... Actually, the more I think about it... you gained something from each of us. You gained Nathaniel's over protective nature, his aura, strength and will."

I frown "I did not! That man could look death in the eyes and say **fuck you!**"

Vastorie chuckles "Yeah it's funny you should say that. Those were his last words to the Phantom Troupe. Also followed by **and go to hell**..."

I whisper "You never really explained how you disappeared..."

Vastorie grins "Teleportation... I moved from point A to point B. When you live to my age and have an aura output like mine. You can basically learn a fuck tone of different types of _Hatsu_ with no repercussions. Actually most of them I written down were designed by me... Hell, I taught some of them to my family. Om-Nietro was a bitch! No pun intended."

Vastorie clicks his finger "Where was I?... Oh, that's right. What did you gain from me... For one you have my eyes, Poison resistance... I notice you can narrow down peoples abilities. Not as good as me. But, then again, I have hundreds of years under my belt. What else... You picked up on my bad habit when it comes to being a sore loser... Except, you. Bounce back way faster than me. You've learnt _En_ just as fast as me but I'll give you a secret hint..."

Vastorie taps his head "If you concentrate a little harder. You can actually pick up someone's location, by the shifts in air. But it will take a bit of effort to learn... You can already sense it by movement. I've seen you do it when you fight. Although, it's like once a blue moon... When you used War Ravager to break your stance that was cool... But then you got punched by Palm."

He sighs "By the way. The story I told you about _specialists_, and one of the family members controlling Tempest... That was a lie. But for some reason, if anyone can control him, it's probably be you someday..."

I frown "Anything else your lying about?"

Vastorie grins "Well there's my age... A few secrets... Oh and my dick is actually smaller that its current size."

I groan in frustration as he chuckles "That was a lie just then... I can't just adjust its size on the go... It's not a elastic band you can stretch it on the go. Nathaniel didn't dack Netero, I did! I just made myself to look like Nathaniel. Although, Netero punches like a mega ton brick!"

Vastorie lifts a finger "Oh, and good job on replicating Gon's ability, Jajanken. Though, it has some major... MAJOR faults... One of them being that it is a lot weaker than Gon's one. I estimate at around one-eighth of his power. Now time to get Serious!"

He speaks softly "Son... I want you to use Gluttony on me."

I yell "NO! Fuck off! Your telling me to kill my own father!"

He sighs "I should have died... Easily 760 years ago... So technically I'm not asking you to kill me more like free me..."

I hide my tears "I can't do something like that... I just can't!"

My father sighs "I know this is hard... But, PLEASE!... I'm fucking begging you! My own son, to do this for me! You're the only one that has even come close to pulling off the ability!"

As he holds me, I cry "What if he comes back? What if he kills Killua?"

He embraces me, speaking softly "I've marked you with a curse... That wolf mark will stop him from ever taking over your body... I can't stop him from talking to you... But I've stopped him from controlling you."

He raises my head, kissing my forehead "It's up to you for what you do next... But, I'm going to say this... Don't leave Killua! No matter how much you fear your own strength! No matter how much you want to keep him safe!... Don't ever leave him! Killua will certainly help you become stronger. He has that way about him. You may believe your strong enough to handle things on your own... But there is a time when you must depend on others... It took me hundreds of years to learn that lesson."

As I look at the floor, my dad pinches my cheek "Trust me! Nothing should be done alone... Now please release me from my torment... It's hard to explain... But in a way, I'm happy it's you. Knowing that you are the strongest person alive, to end this curse... And that it is **you**, is what makes me happy the most..."

I look at the floor "I feel weak and helpless... I couldn't even fight against Tempest's Will... And you call me strong...? Hell, I can't even be a proper boyfriend to Killua!... That's funny on so many levels... How exactly am I even strong?"

Vastorie forces me to look in his cold dead eyes "Do you see anyone laughing? No! It takes two to tango. And you are not alone in this! After this is done go to Killua! Admit to your mistakes! AND, ask for his help. Trust me! I know... because I lost to Nathaniel. And it didn't matter how many times I won... He kept coming back stronger. And that's why I lost... His will alone made him stronger! Now do it!"

I nod my head, holding up my shaking fingers.

Vastorie places a firm kiss on my forehead "I'm proud of you! No matter what... By the way, know that I will always protect you in both life and death. My hatred for that man will keep my _Nen_ protection on you forever."

He holds out a mask as I place it on my face "Gluttony..."

My father smiles at me as his aura suck away.

He lays there in my arms as I wait, hoping that he comes back.

But it never happens.

I'm left alone where I am, crying.

I cry, hoping that Killua will come and comfort me. But he never shows.

I stand, holding my father's lifeless body, moving back to home to bury him right next to Nathaniel "Sorry, dad... But I don't deserve Killua!... He deserves better! But why do I have the feeling that this is wrong..."


	116. A Second Chance

**Lovely Shipper 3** I plan to.

* * *

><p>I'm stuck in the hospital, preventing myself from seeing Killua.<p>

I decide to listen to the news, instead of going to see Killua.

"We have a shocking news update. The true purpose of summoning of all Republic of East Gorteau citizens to the capital city was a plot by the Supreme Leader to massacre them. The body of Supreme Leader Diego was discovered under the rubble, suggesting that the victims were likely forced into mass suicide. But the second-in-command, Secretary Bizeff, is still missing, so some authorities believe a revolution is the greater likelihood."

I get up unable to stomach the rest of the news, heading straight to Killua "I better get it over with... I just hope it's the right decision..."

**Killua's P.O.V**

I stare long and hard at the window.

Sitting here alone as I look at Gon's almost lifeless body.

I smile, remembering about the differences between the two.

_In the end, you two were no different. _

_You both did everything by yourself... I get it._

_ Kite saved your life Gon, and he has no connection to me. _

_But... Still... I want you to ask for my help in defeating Pitou! _

_I even wanted Daniel to come with me to save you... _

_Even if I had to carry him..._

I look down at the floor, thinking to myself.

**_Let's go!_**

_Did you say that to me as a team-mate? _

_As a friend? _

_Or because you wanted me more than a friend...? _

_I know... _

_I know you wanted me more than a friend but I can't see that... _

_Not with the feelings I'm harbouring... _

_I want him more than ever... _

_I just know he feels the same!_

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I stand there, looking at Killua as I announce my presence "Killua..."

Killua looks up at me destroyed as I sigh "Killua... I think it's best if we part way..."

I look at Killua with sad depressing eyes as he stares in shock, unable to say anything.

"Killua... You deserve so much better than me...! I've been nothing more than a selfish prick! I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you in the past... But you deserve to find that special someone... That's **far** more better than me..."

Killua retorts back "First Gon, and now you! WHY NOW? Of all the times I need someone by my side, you leave now! And who is this person. He, she whoever the hell they are!"

I look away "I have no idea... Even if I did... I probably wouldn't even tell you!-Why? Because of my selfish love for you!"

I turn to Killua, looking him in the eyes "I hate myself for doing this! Because of how much it's killing me! I would dare say it's killing me more, than you but I would be lying... Because of how much I put you above myself..."

Killua looks at the floor destroyed "WHY NOW?! WHY? I'm going to abuse the shit out of everything you've said to me! There's no **I** in **Relationship** but I know there's two of them! And that makes an us! I agree you're being a selfish! From the fact you pick now of all times! Sure, you've lied and kept secrets, who doesn't!"

Killua raises his finger to me "But that gives you no right to decide this on your own!"

I frown "No right?! I have a fucken monster living inside of me! I've killed my very own father with one of my own abilities."

Killua freezes as he looks at me "Why...?"

I almost break down in tears "He begged me to! He wanted it more than anything and I just went with it... But if you saw, what I saw, I'm sure you would do the same... It was just so... depressing, seeing my very own father break down like that... He begged me to end his curse, his very own suffering."

I look at Killua "I don't want to see you put in that position... I have to live with that on my hands and what makes it worse!... He died with a smile... A fricken smile on his face!"

I turn around, walking away as I feel Killua grabbing my waist.

I whisper softly "Please let me go... You don't need a broken mess holding you back please-"

Killua cuts me off by swinging me around, kissing me forcefully as if it would make me stay.

I begin feel tears hit me as I struggle to push him away, muttering into his mouth "Please Killua don't... I don't want to hold you back!"

Killua shakes his head as he hold me tight against his chest "Gon kissed me... But... But his _Nen_ ability he developed at the time, is now killing him... I want to tell you what I told him..."

My eyes widen in fear.

_Don't say it! PLEASE don't say anything!_

Killua smiles "I choose you... I choose you Daniel!... Even after the shit you put me through. From now and before... I want only you! And seeing you like this makes me happy... Because you've only showed this side of you only... to me. Even when you've been punched, kicked, stabbed brought down to near breaking point and death... You hid it. However, behind closed doors as soon as the lights out. You break down in front of me. Showing only me this side..."

Killua wraps his arms around me even tighter "You've done nothing but protect me or shelter me... You're the first one to ever do that around me. Aniki and Father may have sheltered me in their own way. But you've expressed your love, and feelings only to me... That's why I choose you. And if you run right here and now... I will hunt you down! And I will drag you all the way back."

I begin to bawl my eyes out in Killua's chest as he strokes my hair, continuing to lecture me "And don't you dare leave me because you've killed one person close to you! I've killed more people than you and your father combined! Daniel... I need you now more than ever... I'm going home and I would like you very much for you to join me... There's... someone else I want to save, someone else that's important to me... My sister... She is the only one that can save Gon now! And I don't want to experience this hell alone."

Killua tightens his grip around me "Please come with me... Help me save Alluka and Gon! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE NOT LIKE THIS... If you still want to run away after we save my sister, Alluka and Gon... Then, your free to go... But please just not now, when I need you most..."

I continue to cry as I mutter under my breath "I don't want to be the main reason of your death..."

Killua frowns "We made a promise. As long as it's in each other's arms, we couldn't care less... Besides you couldn't kill me if you tried! Two reasons! IDIOT! One, I'm too fast for you. Two, as soon as you lay a hand on me, you'll pull back... You fricken cried when you head butted me and I started to bleed, remember...?"

I frown "Come on... That was a lie to Palm!"

Killua chuckles "But I believe it... You worry about me more, than yourself, Daniel. I want us to help each other..."

I nod a little as Killua smiles "That's it! Come on! I want to save my sister!"

I nod again in Killua's chest "Can you give me a couple of minutes... I wanna memorise this smell!"

Killua chops me "Idiot! Why memorise the smell when you'll get experience it every day...! It's always the same with you..."

I nod my head "Because it's you... I want to change from now on... I really want your help... I want to grow stronger... By your side, I want to develop another level of hell, where it's even stronger than the other Seven... And, AND, I want you to help me... To train everyday... The two of us..."

Killua smiles, kissing me "I've waited a long time for this... I should have recorded it with my phone... But I want to help you. I no longer want us, to do things alone... I want you to help me, and for me, to help you."

I nod, kissing Killua back.

Killua smiles widely "You know. While I was running around town to town... Secretly, I wanted you to join me and help... But knowing Gon, he would have gone crazy."

Killua lets go, walking up to the mirror as he at Gon deep in thought.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I look at Gon through the mirror.

_You run ahead, while I clean up after you._

I ball my fist.

_It's same as always... _

_This is the last time... _

_I'll clean up your mess! _

_But I won't let it slide. _

_You better apologize._

I frown slightly.

_I'm going to heal you up! _

I yell at Gon through the mirror "So you have to apologize!"

Daniel lays a hand on my shoulder "We will..."

I nod, holding Daniel's hand "I know... We..."

Knov coughs as he enters the room "Killua... Daniel... I trust I'm not interrupting anything?"

Daniel turns to Knov "Not at all."

Knov nods "We're assembling a team of medical specialists to save Gon. I must head back, so I can use Hide and Seek to transport equipment and people. Will you come with me?"

I shake my head "No, we won't."

Knov sighs "That's true... It's important to stay with Gon and talk to him, as well."

I retort "I'm- We going to save Gon. You go get those doctors. They'll still be needed..."

I look at Knov "While we're gone."

I grab Daniel's hand, walking away.

As we exit the hospital, take a long trip to catch the earliest flight back to Padokea.

I speak softly "We are the ones who'll save Gon!"

Daniel nods as two carrier pigeons catch up to us.

Daniel frowns "Oh... We have to vote for the new chairman... Too busy!"

Daniel waves them off as I sigh "We got more important things to worry about."

Daniel nods as we catch the blimp out.

**Time Skip**

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I watch Killua sleep as I pull him in, resting his head on my shoulder.

_You really are cute Killua... _

_I still can't deny you. _

_I want to run still... _

_But I don't think you'll allow me now. _

_And I don't think I'll allow myself either..._

I sigh from my next thoughts

_I will still become a subject to Tempest's voice, but, I hoping what my dad says is true... _

_I can't be controlled by him... _

_Maybe that's what I'll make the eighth level of hell ability to be... _

_To control him... or more his power... _

_I don't know how though I'll take my time with it..._

I lean up against Killua, turning his head to face me.

I rest my palm against his cheek, smiling as I kiss his lips.

_For now, I'll train with Killua and help him protect his sister, so we can save Gon._

Killua stirs as I frown "Sorry for waking you..."

Killua yawns "I wasn't tired anyways."

I laugh at Killua lightly "Was that before or after you starting snoring while you were asleep?"

Killua frowns as he grumbles "I wasn't snoring!"

I smile "So~ you're not going to object to sleeping then?"

Killua glares at me as I pick him up, sitting him on my legs "Listen Killua... You were asleep. I can understand how much stress your going through. It's showing all over your aura."

Killua nods as I smile at him "I've got one question about us..."

Killua lifts an eyebrow as he wraps his arms around my head "Hmm? What about us... I'm hoping you still don't want to run away!"

I shake my head "What exactly do you want to tell your father?"

Killua blinks confused at me "Tell... My... Father...?"

I nod "You know... About us?"

Killua blinks "I don't know... I want to tell him that we are together. But, the more I think about it... The harder becomes to figure out."

I frown "What part?"

Killua touches his cheek, looking far too cute for the situation "Well... If I tell him before we see Alluka, he'll kill you... So it has to be after then. Most likely when we are with Alluka. That is when you'll be in the least amount of danger."

I nod, kissing Killua "Ok... So we are going to lie in person then when we are with Alluka, we'll blurt it out... Correct?"

Killua kisses me "Yep! I want to do it in front of mother to see her reaction! But... I'll rather you be alive to see it."

I smile into Killua's kiss.

_Somehow I think you weren't the one to fall in love with me... _

_I was the one to fall in love with you... _

_And a Zoldyck no less!"_

I pull back, whispering "Killua Zoldyck... I love you!"

Killua smiles as he returns to our kiss.


	117. Saving Alluka and Gon - Part 1

**FlamingEagle** Thanks I'll try to keep up the good work.

**KILLU UKE99 **I don't think I have anymore plans to try make Daniel run away... At least, none that I'm aware of but I can't predict future me... L

Also thanks I'm glad you liked that fight.

* * *

><p>During our trip to Padokea, we savour our time together, kissing each other as well as rekindle the flames of our love.<p>

I break the silence, telling Killua everything my father told me.

Killua soaks up the information like a sponge "And I thought my family was messed up..."

I nod "Yeah... But... Whether I like it or not. It's probably for the best. He lived a long life... Although the part he half striped me, and drew the Tattoo... Well, the _Nen_ he marked into me and the reminder that I slept on the same bed he screwed in at some point, or multiple times was not welcomed!..."

I wave my hand "Those are now imbedded into my mind. Also the fact he wanted me to beg for forgiveness... Which I never got to do completely."

Killua nods as I smile "Killua... I want to apologise for the love battle... For yelling at you to stay back with Palm... The fact that I was slowly losing my mentality, giving into Tempest... Oh and for being a dick in general!"

Killua nods, hugging me "10 Jenny, says you're going to apologise for something else."

I snake my hands behind Killua's shirt "Oh... Like this?"

I lick softly on Killua's neck as he moans lightly "Idiot!"

I grin widely "You taste the same as you look..."

Killua blinks at me in confusion before poking me hard "Oh... How so?"

I smile "Beautiful!"

Killua turns away, flustered to the point it would take him days to recover. He raises his hand to strike me as I dodge his strike, pulling him in for a kiss to calm him down.

He sighs as we hear an announcement "We'll reach Padokea in the next 15 minute we hope you had a lovely trip."

I smile at Killua "I know I did."

Killua playful slaps me "Baka! We need to get serious now..."

I nod my head "We are friends until we... Come out in whichever way you deem fit."

Killua nods, kissing me one final time "I only wish I could see their face..."

I smile "Maybe when I propose to you, I'll do it in front of the family... How's that sound?"

Killua grins widely "Oh... that would be really funny. You know what! I'll give you 10,000 Jenny to say it in front of Illumi and Silva. A million if you include my mother in that batch."

I smile "Done deal!"

As we finally land in Padokea, let go of Killua as I smile at him "Alright, for the sake of this working... I can release my shackles hovering over you for say... about three to six hours before they re-attach..."

Killua nods "Then we will have to move fast."

We bolt straight to The Zoldyck's estate.

Killua casually opens five gates, smiling as we walk right in.

Killua's mood suddenly changes, taking a turn for the worse. Meaning, his either thinking of his sister or Gon.

**Time Skip**

I stand next to Killua as we have a three way, two on one handicap staring match.

Silva breaks the tension "So you're Daniel... Darkscryer..."

I smile "Yes... Silva-Sama."

Silva holds his poker face, staring straight at me "So I'm to believe Killua... Had a crush on you?"

I nod my head, freaking out "Y-Yes... but I shot him down... Too many dicks in the house..."

I fake an awkward laugh as Silva doesn't even smile.

The tension is so high, that not even a katana covered in Shu could cut through it.

Killua decides to break the tension for my sake "Dad. He shot me down. And it's awkward knowing that... I thought there was something, but just like his dad... His a player..."

I frown as Silva speaks up as he looks at Killua "You've met him?"

Killua nods "Awkward seeing as his first few words was we should be a couple... And that **we**, would make a **cute** one..."

Silva sighs, returning to a serious tone.

Killua smiles on the inside as he speaks up "Let us see Alluka. I need her power."

Silva holds for a moment before speaking up "Killua..."

Killua interrupts Silva "I don't have time, Dad! I'll go even if you try to stop me, so come with me."

Killua points away in the direction as Silva interjects "It's useless. No one can control Alluka."

Killua turns back around, yelling at Silva "That's wrong! You're wrong... Brother's wrong... Alluka's a member of the family! She isn't a machine! As her brother, I'm asking her for help!"

I slightly flinch at Killua's aggression towards his father, leaving me to think.

_What's wrong with Alluka...?_

Silva calmly responds "For help?"

Killua begins to sweat as Silva continues "That child is not human. You shouldn't consider that thing to be a member of the family."

Killua's eyes widen in anger as I clench my fist.

I catch Silva's eyes dart in my direction, turning back to settle on Killua.

Killua glares at his father "What did you say?"

Killua's aggression rises.

_I need to defuse this ticking time bomb right now... _

_Without sparking anything suspicious._

Silva's pet hound stands up, hovering over Killua as I raise a finger at it "Sit down!"

Killua is caught off guard as Silva turns to my direction.

The hound stares at me as I point at its eyes.

_Command! _"Sit..."

The hound doesn't move as my eyes start to take a dangerous turn, letting my anger start to slip "I said SIT!"

Although the hound is reluctant at first, it lays back down as I turn back to Killua and Silva who's staring at me intently.

I raise a finger as I smile awkwardly "So-Sorry. I used to have pet's like this back at home... My dad had three of them as pets. Once he even forced me to train it like how he did..."

I continue to laugh awkwardly as Killua shoots me a look to stay silent.

I quickly shut up as Silva turns back to Killua, ignoring my comment.

"That thing is something that came from somewhere else."

Killua firmly objects "If someone tries to dispel the restriction and covenant Gon set for himself, they'll be either repelled or killed."

Killua bites his thumb as blood trickles down the open wound "If Alluka hasn't changed, I'm the only one who can help her. And Alluka's the only one who can save Gon."

Killua holds his hand out to Silva before continuing "If I ignore a friend I have the ability to help, wouldn't I be betraying him?"

Silva closes his eyes, weighing his options as he speaks up "Come with me."

We follow Silva all the way to the dungeons up to a large vault, stopping right at the large electronic door. Silva enters the password as the door opens, revealing another pass coded door. We step up to the next door as he enters another password.

The door opens, revealing another pass coded door.

_Alright!... JUST how dangerous is some cute little girl..._

We continue to go through endless pass coded doors as I count 6 of now.

Silva stops at the 6th door to speak up "I'm sure you already know this, but no new requests have been made."

Killua responds calmly "Who made the last wish?"

Silva answers Killua "Milluki. He asked for the newest computer available at the time. He made the wish himself in Alluka's presence, so he couldn't lie."

Killua nods slightly "A computer shouldn't be that bad..."

Killua clenches his mouth shut as I watch him intently.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I clench my teeth.

_Was it because Illumi was controlling me? _

_How could I leave my little sister in this situation?_

I clench my fist tightly.

_At least Daniel's here with me right now and we should be able to recorrect my mistakes..._

My father speaks up "Killua, I want to go over this again. When making a wish to Alluka, what are the rules?"

I retort calmly "It's not necessary... I know Alluka better than anyone."

Daniel blinks as my father objects "It's necessary. Have you forgotten how many people have died?"

I retort back to my father "We've killed more people!" My father shakes his head "Killua, if you can't stay calm, we're stopping now. Our promise matters to me because I care about you, as your father. Can you go over the rules for me?"

I sigh "Alluka is..."

I start to think of the Mitsuba incident when I was 6

**Flash back**

Alluka smiles exclaiming "Mitsuba... Mitsuba! Carry me."

Mitsuba lifts Alluka as she smiles "Yes, yes... I will! There!"

Mitsuba lifts Alluka up as they continue to walk.

Alluka speaks up "Climb the stairs!"

Mitsuba smiles "Yes, yes."

Mitsuba carries Alluka up the stairs as Alluka smiles again "Raise me up high!"

Mitsuba smiles lifting Alluka "Yes, yes. There you go!"

Alluka speaks again "Mitsuba..."

Mitsuba smiles as she holds Alluka up "Yes, yes? What is it, Master Alluka?"

Mitsuba smiles as she brings Alluka down to her eye sight, revealing Alluka face is completely white with black holes where the eyes and mouth is.

Mitsuba's eyes widen in terror as she runs away, screaming after placing Alluka down on the spot.

Mitsuba runs into Killua as Killua smiles "Has Alluka's face changed?"

Mitsuba nods her head, running with Killua to Alluka "Yes... Master Alluka's face suddenly changed!"

Killua nods with a huge smile "Yeah, it's okay. I can handle this."

Killua smiles at Alluka "Alluka, lift me up high!"

Alluka answers "'Kay. Up high... Up high..."

Alluka raises her hands as Killua floats in the air.

Alluka's face changes back "'Kay."

Killua smiles at Mitsuba "See? She's back. Keep this a secret from everyone."

Mitsuba sighs "Oh, I already told your mother..."

Killua whines "What? But it was our secret!"

**End flash back**

_The family forced multiple people to fulfil or deny Alluka's requests just to see what happens..._

I look straight at the last door leading to Alluka's room, speaking up for Daniel's sake.

"When three of Alluka's requests are fulfilled, she'll grant one wish. There probably isn't any limit to the wishes she can grant. My guess is that she can grant any wish. But the bigger the wish she grants... The bigger the next three requests will be."

I pause for a second before looking at Daniel "In other words, an equivalent exchange. And the sacrifice isn't made by the one whose wish was granted. It's the next person who fulfils the requests."

I look at my father this time "If someone denies four of Alluka's requests in a row, that person and their most loved one, meaning a minimum of two people, will die."

_I will have to tell this one to Daniel later...! If Daniel fails to fulfil her requests he and myself will die... Including hundreds of thousands._

I continue "The bigger the wish, the more people die when the requests aren't fulfilled. After that wish, sixty-seven people died, and those are just the ones we knew of."

Father opens the door as I start to walk inside.

Father stops Daniel "Only Killua can go in!"

Daniel stops as I open my mouth to object "He stays with me... Alluka won't make any requests to him!"

Father nods as he lets Daniel in with me.

I stop in front of my sister, looking at her.

Alluka smiles widely "Brother!"

I smile after seeing her "Alluka..."

Alluka hugs me as I hold her just as tightly back while Daniel watches "Sorry about leaving you down here for so long, Alluka. I'm sorry."

Alluka smiles widely shaking her head "It's okay! I'm really happy! I've missed your scent..."

Daniel flinches as Alluka looks confused at him "Who's this?"

I smile widely, whispering in Alluka's ear "This is my boyfriend..."

Alluka frowns "Prove it Big brother!"

Daniel flinches as I smile "Alluka, I will later..."

Alluka nods at me before shooting a serious grudge at Daniel, which makes me chuckle on the inside.

_Oh no... _

_It's going to be a completion on who loves me more... Daniel or my little sister!..._

_I hope it doesn't get out of hand like Gon and Daniel..._

I whisper to Alluka "I have a request..."


	118. Saving Alluka and Gon - Part 2

We sit down together as Daniel almost death stares my own sister, making me frown in the process.

Alluka makes her first request "Brother, die."

I look emotionless at Alluka, turning slowly to Daniel to give him a weak smile "Okay, sure."

**Daniel's P.O.V**

My eyes widen, looking at Killua in shock "Hey what-"

Alluka makes a gun with her finger "Bang!"

Killua head disappears as I clench my fists.

Killua drops backwards as I begin to notice there's no blood, meaning, he was asked to play dead.

I sigh in relief as Alluka laughs, causing me to shoot her a look.

She starts speaks up "Brother, wake up!"

Killua rises like a headless zombie as he quickly pokes his head through the hole, smiling widely "Boo!"

Alluka clasps her hands together "You're so good!"

I frown "A little too good..."

Killua shoots a look at me again as he starts to think.

**Killua's P.O.V**

_Alluka's power has rules the rest of the family doesn't know about._

Alluka next request catches me off guard as she turns to point at Daniel "Prove that his your boyfriend! By... kissing him..."

Daniel's eyes widen "That cat's out of the bag!"

I frown, looking at Alluka turning to look back at Daniel who's slightly shaking in fear "Okay, sure..."

I scoot over to Daniel who's still in shock, pulling him in close to lock lips with him.

Alluka's eyes widen as Daniel holds me close, tilting his head slightly to get better access.

Daniel's hands slowly lift up to cup my cheeks as he doesn't stop the kiss. Only wanting to pull me in closer.

I didn't think we could get any closer than this.

He doesn't let go, which makes me think.

_I hope he doesn't take this all the way with Alluka! The last thing I need, is a repeated incident with Gon. Only this time, it would be my sister involved..._

My thoughts begin to wander as I'm left almost speechless by our kiss.

_I know that my parents are watching right now with shocked faces. _

I smile wide into Daniel's kiss leaving me to think of the whole situation with Alluka.

Alluka pouts as she almost suddenly pushes Daniel out of the way.

But he doesn't budge an inch. Pulling back slowly on his own accord, smiling awkwardly that he gave into his instincts.

I turn to focus on Daniel with a smile "Now the cat's out of the bag... Alluka... This is my boyfriend... My lover, Daniel Darkscryer."

Alluka smiles widely making her next request "Brother, hold me close and pat my head."

I smile "Sure."

I hold Alluka close, stroking her head while Daniel fumes leaving me to chuckle and think.

_When Alluka calls me __**Brother,**__ she's the real Alluka. The Alluka that calls me __**Killua**__ is something else._

**Silva's P.O.V**

My wife freaks out "What did he do to my baby?! How could he contaminate my boy?!"

I look at the screen furious, trying to keep calm, even though I want to strangle the boy right now.

My wife tone changes suddenly "At least Killua's being a model big brother. EXCEPT for that incident just now! You'll kill him... Won't you honey?"

I nod my head without a word.

Milluki looks still in shock from what has happened as he speaks up "Th-That's th-three requests d-down. I guess a computer wasn't a big deal."

After hearing that comment, my aura spikes in anger after having two things go wrong.

Milluki raises his hands in self defence at me as he yells "S-S-Sorry. Papa... I won't do it again!"

I sigh in relief "That means Alluka is ready."

Milluki nods at me "Yep, Killua just has to make his wish."

I turn to my son "Milluki, I want you to go over the rules again."

My son freaks out "Ah, Sure."

**Killua's P.O.V**

I pick up my sister as Daniel notices her face is completely white, and her eyes and mouth is replaced by large black hole.

I smile, turning to Daniel "Let's go..."

Daniel follows me as we stop right at the door "Father, open the door."

My father retorts through the speaker "No. Make the wish in that room. We cannot let you go outside."

_As I thought. They don't know about any of the rules._

I grin speaking up "Father, I am definitely your son. You said Alluka was something that came from somewhere else. Right? I call the black-eyed Alluka, **Nanika.** We're leaving. I'll clean up my own mess."

I look at Alluka "Nanika, if we haven't left the mountain in half an hour, kill my mother!"

Daniel looks at me with concern as Milluki yells through the speaker "Huh? Hey, Killua!"

I continue "If we've left the mountain in half an hour, I want you to kiss both me and Daniel on the cheek. Got it?"

Alluka slowly turns to the speaker "'Kay."

Daniel smiles widely "It looks like someone has picked up my bad habits..."

I grin, turning to Daniel "I'm not the only one..."

I turn back to the monitor "Father, open the door."

All the doors open as I walk through, holding Alluka while Daniel follows behind me.

I speak softly to Daniel "Nanika is skilled at breaking but not as skilled at fixing. When she's fixing, Nanika must touch the target."

As we leave the mountain, I think of my last wish.

_If we've left the mountain in half an hour, I want you to kiss me and Daniel on the cheek._

Alluka kisses me on the cheek as I look at Daniel just as he receives a kiss from my sister as well.

Daniel cups the cheek he was kissed on, turning bright red "That counts as an indirect kiss from you, Killua... You must really love your little sister Killua... However I have a feeling Alluka has a secret..."

I nod "It's a long story but the only one that refers to Alluka as my sister is me... So I ask you do the same..."

Daniel smiles "Anything for you... Killua! I'll be happy to do anything for you..."

Daniel looks straight at Alluka with a smile "So~"

He begins to feel awkward "So~ do you like stuff?"

I fall over in embarrassment, pointing straight at him "And I thought I was bad!"

Daniel shoots me a look "I'm sorry. I don't know how to react with an innocent Zoldyck..."

Alluka smiles "Well... I love cute animals and Big Brother!"

Daniel smiles, shuffling Alluka's hair "You're not the only one little sister... Is it ok if I call her little sister?"

I nod as Daniel smiles "Well little sister..."

Daniel bows as he continues to smile "I offer my life to protect you and..."

Daniel looks at me, still smiling "Your big brother. Alluka you mean a lot to Killua. And Killua, means a lot to me. So therefore, you mean as much to me."

Daniel wraps an arm around me, kissing my cheek as I speak up "We aren't out of the woods yet so keep your eyes peeled.

We should check up on Gon if anything drastic has changed..."

Daniel nods "Got it!"

As we head in to Zebro's booth, Daniel speaks "Were just taking Alluka for a long walk don't mind us Zebro..."

Zebro nods "My lips are sealed... So what do you need Master Killua, Master Alluka and Daniel-Kun?"

I speak up as I pick up the phone "I need to make a quick call to see how Gon's doing."

Zebro nods at me as I dial in Knuckles number "Hey-"

I hear a noise as Morel yells into the phone "Killua? Where are you now? Are you okay?"

I nod at the phone, murmuring into it "Yeah... I'm fine and I'm with Daniel we're on our way back right now. How'd it go with Gon?"

Morel responds through the phone "No luck."

I shake my head at Daniel as Morel continues "When we told him about Kite, there was no response on the monitors. A lot of people have dropped by to talk to him. But there's been no reaction."

I nod again "Right, I understand. I doubt we can heal him with normal measures."

Morel quickly objects "Wait! Don't be hasty, Killua. As you said, Gon used a restriction and covenant to temporarily wield an immense amount of _Nen_, right?"

I bite my lip as Daniel embraces me, making me smile slightly while Morel continues "Then it's best if we let a _Nen_ exorcist take care of it. We can wait until we've exhausted all our options to resort to riskier measures."

I sigh "Oh, sorry. That didn't come out ri-"

As I lean back on the desk, Daniel kisses me on the neck, making me squirm.

I flick him on the head as he silently apologises.

I quickly smile at him as I continue "Sorry about that... Anyways, I'm not talking about a crazy gamble. In fact, I can guarantee Gon will be healed. let us take care of this. This method isn't as risky as using a _Nen_ exorcist. But we have one problem... How we can get there."

I frown, speaking into the phone "This time, that will be the biggest challenge."

Daniel looks confused at me as Morel asks confused "Wh-What do you-"

The phone cuts out as I grit my teeth hearing Gotoh's voice "Forgive me, Master Killua."

I look at Daniel, frowning from hearing Gotoh speak "Is that you, Gotoh?"

Daniel immediately tenses as Gotoh continues "I can't let you continue that conversation, on the grounds of secrecy."

I retort through the phone "I didn't tell him anything secret!"

Gotoh interjects "Not true. You said you could guarantee Gon would be healed. That was a reference to Master Alluka's power. At the moment, you are still just within Zoldyck property, but outside the boundaries, you are already at alert level 4, so please be careful."

I blink.

_So he was waiting for me to give Morel a hint?_

I smirk into the phone "You're too easy on me, Gotoh."

Gotoh responds confused "I do not understand what you mean."

I frown.

_Level four... Looks like I pissed off my father... _

_Well, there was that kiss with Daniel... _

I blush after remembering the kiss.

_Then there was the fact I left with Alluka. Just before ordering her to kill mother, if we didn't escape in half an hour._

I tap my head.

_Level four... _

_When someone's outside alert level is 4, restrictions are place upon what the target can do and say. _

_To make sure this restriction is enforced, multiple butlers and family members are assigned to monitor the target. If a restriction is violated, the target will immediately be captured and returned home, and the alert will automatically increase to level 5. _

_Shit! _

_At level 5, the moment I take a single step outside my property we'll be captured..._

I speak firmly into the phone "What's the reason?"

Gotoh responds "The reasons are unauthorized removal of a classified object, rebelling against your parents, use of threatening actions and..."

Gotoh pauses as I lift an eyebrow "Alluka's an object?! And what?!"

Gotoh sighs "Making out with someone... In your parents... Presence..."

I look away from the phone, completely flustered "You mean Daniel..."

I slowly turn to Daniel as he looks slightly confused at that comment.

Gotoh interrupts me "There are three restrictions. First, to protect family secrets, the target may not speak to, or exchange items, with any outsiders without permission. To enforce this, the target is forbidden to carry any communication devices."

I sigh "I've already had everything taken away and so did Daniel... He was upset when he lost his phone..."

Daniel retorts "Mildly upset..."

Gotoh continues "Second, to protect family secrets, the target must stay within one meter of master Alluka at all times."

I sigh, waving my hand "Yeah, yeah. I don't plan on letting her out of my sight."

Daniel taps Alluka's shoulder as I nod at him for his reason for doing it.

Gotoh tells me the last restriction "Third, to protect family secrets, you are forbidden from letting any outsiders learn anything about Alluka's power."

I frown "Does that include my boyfriend...? I can't leave him in the dark about this..."

Gotoh answers "Yes!"

I sigh "I understand perfectly. So basically... I have to wait for my escorts..."

Daniel looks confused at me as I wave for him to wait by the gate.


	119. Saving Alluka and Gon - Part 3

Another story which is an in-between story for this one and Grown up.

That will be aimed at Killua, Daniel and Alluka, travelling around the world.

That is the true sequel to this story, and it's called **HXH - The Trials of Killua and Daniel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's P.O.V<strong>

Killua talks for a while on the phone, unfortunately I'm out of hearing range.

He eventually finishes with his call, walking over to me as he holds Alluka's hand.

While we wait by the gate Killua tells me about the restrictions.

**Time Skip**

I tap my foot "Is there a reason you have to hold hands with Alluka like she needs an adult..."

Gotoh and Canary appear to the sides of us as I freak out.

Killua sighs "This is the reason... And why I have to do it. This way, I don't have to ask permission every time I do something. While we're travelling, I'll let you, Gotoh handle all the arrangements!"

Gotoh nods to the side of me "I understand why I am here. But why is Canary here?"

Killua points at Gotoh, almost knocking me out in the process "Moron! Alluka's a girl.

I can't trust a lump like you to take care of her! And Daniel's a guy! So, I'm not about to ask him!"

I frown at Killua as a voice is heard in front of us "There is nothing to worry about."

Killua freaks out as I turn to look at what caused Killua to panic.

An really large old lady slowly walks towards us with another shorter lady.

The older lady continues "We shall also accompany you. Master Silva did not believe that two butlers would be enough."

Killua freaks out "Tsubone! Is-Is there anything else...?"

Tsubone nods, looking in my direction "He asked that I kill Daniel-Chan... But the chances are very slim... Since he means a lot to you... However, if he hurts you. I will not hesitate to kill him..."

I gulp, looking at Tsubone towers over us.

Killua looks up at Tsubone, groaning "Dad really is pissed... It's fine. I won't do anything stupid at alert level 4."

Killua starts to sweat as Tsubone slowly turns to Killua to speaks up "Listen to me, Killua-Chan. I'm not as lenient as your father and Gotoh. A single violation, I'll kill Daniel, and I'll take you home. Nothing will change that. If you resist, I'll knock you out. Keep that in mind. Are we clear?"

I gulp again as Killua starts nodding, quickly yelling "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Alluka steps in front of Killua yelling "No bullying brother and his boyfriend."

Killua and I frown as Tsubone smiles widely "I'm sorry... Alluka-Chama is so kind. I won't do it again."

I frown

_I just got out done in manliness by Killua's little sister..._

**Killua's P.O.V**

I frown.

_I just realised something. _

_I have trouble dealing with old ladies. _

_And Daniel got out classed by my sister..._

Tsubone kneels in front of Alluka "Do you love your big brother?"

Alluka holds up her hand, smiling cutely "I love him lots!"

As I frown the whole time, Tsubone nods as she speaks to Alluka "Then you should do as he says."

Alluka smiles widely "Okay!"

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I sigh.

_Oh damn... _

_I have to hold out on my displays of affection... or I may die by this old lady..._

The young girl that came with Tsubone speaks up almost, yelling in a monotonic tone to Canary "I am Amane. It's a pleasure."

Canary speaks up "Canary. The pleasure's mine."

I think "Jeez if the Tension was any higher you would need a chain saw to cut through it..."

Alluka smiles "Tsubone... Give me the nail of your pinkie."

The group freaks out as I stay silent, confused by Alluka's question.

_Wait has it already started again?..._

**Killua's P.O.V**

I freak out.

_She made a request of Tsubone! _

_This is the worst time for it! _

_Even I don't know when, and of whom, Nanika's requests will come._

Tsubone continues to smile "Yes, absolutely."

Tsubone rips off her nail from her pinkie, handing it to Alluka before speaking up "Master Killua, I will go into hiding for the time being."

Tsubone stands up, towering over us "This means that Master Alluka will not make requests of anyone else. Unless I change my mind. Do you understand what I mean? Of course, I will remain near you at all times."

Tsubone vanishes from out sight as I shiver while Alluka groans "I still have more requests..."

I grit my teeth.

_She pulled a fast one! _

I clench my fist, still keeping silent.

_It's all right. _

_I still have a chance. _

_I won't be able to make a wish, but I can issue a command!_

Daniel tightly squeezes my fist, causing me to look at him in concern.

I let go of my fist, holding onto his hand.

I immediately have my shirt pulled on the other side of me.

I quickly look at Alluka, seeing her sad face at me "Brother, are you angry?"

I turn, completely focusing on Alluka as I shake my head, continuing to smile at her.

With my free hand, I pat the top of her head "It's okay. There's nothing for you to worry about."

I continue to smile at my sister.

_I will save you!_

**Time Skip**

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I pout.

_I'm almost at breaking point I really want to kiss Killua... But I have a feeling someone will kill me... _

To my right, Killua sits next to me in the car with Alluka right next to him.

And right next to Alluka is Amane and to my left is Gotoh.

Killua looks at me with concern "What's wrong?"

I shake my hands "Nothing never been in a limousine before..."

_So close to death..._

A phone rings as Gotoh answers it "Yes? Yes. Yes. That's right. This is Master Killua's phone."

Killua turns to Gotoh, looking confused at him as Gotoh continues "No, I cannot answer that question. I cannot answer that question, either. In that case, you should state your name first. Good bye."

Gotoh hangs up the phone as Killua speaks up "Who was that?"

Gotoh responds "It was..."

Another phone goes off as I turn red in embarrassment, knowing it's my ring tone.

**Near, far, wherever you are****  
>I believe that the heart does go on,<strong>**  
>Once more you open the door<strong>**  
>And you're here in my heart and<strong>**  
>My heart will go on and on...<strong>

I look away in complete embarrassment "Can I please have my phone back to change the ringtone?!"

Gotoh looks at my phone in shock while Killua smirks at me.

Gotoh quickly answers "No!"

He picks up the phone "Hello?"

A voice starts yelling through the phone "My name is Leorio! Can you put Killua-Kun or Daniel-Kun on the phone?"

I cover my ears "Wow that's a blast from the past..."

Gotoh calmly puts the phone to his ear "It has been quite some time, Master Leorio."

I barely hear Leorio from my phone "Huh? Oh! I remember! It's the coin guy!"

I frown.

_Doesn't anyone remember anyone's name these days?"_

Gotoh responds in my phone "Master Killua is currently on his way there, accompanied by us. Yes, to help Master Gon. However, there are strict conditions that must be met."

Leorio yells through the phone "Hey, there... Conditions to save a friend? Are you dreaming? If you need help waking up, I'll speak more loudly!"

I cover my ears from Leorio's yelling, groaning in frustration "My ears..."

Gotoh responds "Keep your mouth shut! You're making Master Daniel's ears ring..."

Leorio yells "What did you say?"

Gotoh responds in a cold demeaning voice "Master Killua is risking his life. He's heading to you, against his family's wishes. You should know that the Zoldyck family is very special. We are the ones who set the conditions. So shut up and listen, fool."

Killua sighs "Gotoh..."

Gotoh sighs "Please excuse me."

Killua hands his tablet to Amane as she takes it from him "Let me talk to him. It'll be faster that way."

I whine "Can I change my ring tone first?"

Killua turns to me, smiling evilly "Nope!"

Killua turns back to Gotoh "Don't worry. I won't say anything I'm not supposed to. One violation, and I'll be sent home with Daniel in a body bag... Right?"

Gotoh sighs, handing him the phone as Killua leans into the back of the chair "Yo, it's been a while."

Leorio yells through the phone "Killua! When you get here, let me talk to that guy. Are you ok?"

I yell "For the sake of the seven Deadly Sins USE YOUR FUCKEN INNER VOICE...! Jeez I can hear you from a mile away... Also excuse the language..."

Killua frowns "Anyways... Yeah, but I can't say anything specific. I need you to trust me. Do as Gotoh says."

Killua hands the phone back to Gotoh.

Gotoh speaks into the phone "Is everything alright?"

I hear Leorio speak up more quietly this time "No, it's nothing. Tell me the conditions."

Gotoh responds "When we arrive, there must be no one inside the building except Master Gon."

eorio responds "Not even doctors?"

Gotoh nods "Correct."

Leorio asks "Or any other patients?"

Gotoh nods "Correct."

Leorio yells in the phone as I cover my ears "That isn't possible! This is a national hospital! Do you have any idea how many people in here?!"

The phone goes silent as I hear Morel's voice "Hello? I understand the conditions. Leave it to me."

Gotoh responds "What is the plan?"

Morel answers "This is a big hospital, with a big parking lot. We'll set up a private room for Gon there. It'll be arranged so you can drive in and out of the area. I'll make sure no one can learn what you do inside."

Gotoh nods "Understood. That satisfies our requirements. What is your name?"

Morel answers "I'm Morel."

Gotoh smiles "From now on, I'd like you to be the one I speak with."

Gotoh puts the phone in his pocket after it hangs up.

I turn to Killua "First thing I'm going to do when I get my phone back... I'm~ so~ changing my ring tone!"

A though jumps into my head "Killua?"

I turn to Killua after he grabs his tablet back "Hmm?"

I weakly smile "I'm probably going to die after a question like this but humour me for a moment."

Killua turns to me as his eyes widen "Choose your words wisely!"

I nod "You could have any girl in this world why did you settle for me..."

Killua cocks his head "Huh? Why just girls... I could like guys as well..."

Killua turns bright red as I feel an intense rage behind me.

"I highly doubt it. I see you as being more attracted to the opposite sex. Except save myself and Gon... So far..."

Killua frowns "Where's this headed?"

I lift up a hand, turning to calm Gotoh "I notice your only attracted to guys who show a more demanding side... Or more like a darker side..."

Killua laughs "Gon having a darker side... I'll believe it when I see it!"

I chuckle "I'll pay money to see that. No. For him... it was a more demanding side, that makes him appear darker... Also that time when we first-"

I feel Gotoh raise his hand as I interject "Kissed! You were more curious, than anything... So that's why I see you chasing girls more... But that's my opinion. And I could be way off course with that... But what I'm trying to ask is when I gave you the option to leave me. Why didn't you take it...? Or more like, why did you turn around and slap the shit out of me?"

Killua responds "Well... No lies?"

I nod my head "Please all honesty..."

Killua smiles "Because it's you. Alright that now sounds lame, when I say it out loud. But, when I first saw you I'm going to admit you were annoying at first and you came off as being nosy. That time you said **Isn't that what we killers are about?** or when you out right dropped my name like a bomb shell in the third phase."

I chuckle "Sorry... About that but I knew who you were and that's why I wanted to say your full name... Among other reasons..."

Killua nods, continuing on "But when I got to know you a little better. I saw something I liked in you but I didn't know which way you swung..."

I chuckle "I'm attracted to people on a personality level. However, that's yet to spark on a female so I like guys until further notice..."

Killua smiles "Well when you... Hit on me at Heavens Arena... Well more like attempted to kiss me there. My heart was racing so fast, I thought I was going to pass out... And that never happens!"

I nod waiting patiently.

"A part of me was... Scared... In a way if I should kiss you or not. So when you pulled back, I was slightly disappointed and also secretly sighing in relief... Then you ran away with your tail between you legs."

I huff, making a small noise of complaint.

Killua makes sure none of the butlers attempt to kill me as he smiles weakly "When I went back to my room I was... Swaying at the idea of going to your room... Should or shouldn't I?"

I nod still waiting as Killua finishes quickly "I said to hell with it and went over to you room!"

I frown "That was... Anticlimactic... Please be serious! I really want to know..."

Killua sighs "I don't know if I should say this in front of Alluka, Gotoh, Amane and Canary..."

I smile "Well if they want to kill me know I won't go down without a fight... Even if it's lopsided..."

Killua sighs "Don't tell me I didn't warn you..."


	120. Saving Alluka and Gon - Part 4

Killua looks at me as he pokes his fingers together "Well... That night I really wanted to kiss you in that hallway just to see what it was like. I would even dare say I really wanted you to come onto me in that hallway..."

I start to turn red as Killua continues "When I was thinking in my room something clicked inside my head... Like a switch I had... Too many thoughts... That night... When I kissed you... it felt almost perfect..."

**Killua's P.O.V**

I turn slightly red.

_When you pulled me in and locked lips with me man I wanted you so badly..._

"When you kissed me I really enjoyed it..."

_I would argue the fact I really enjoyed it... A little too much..._

I smile at Daniel "Then you sent me back to my room because it was late..."

Daniel frowns "I don't remember that hap-"

I frown, looking at him as Daniel exclaims "Oh... OH! Sorry I got days mixed up... Please... Continue..."

I nod "Well when I went back to my room and pretended you were a pillow and hugged it tightly... Before falling asleep."

_Where as in reality, I actually slept with you and I really liked it... _

_Sometimes in your sleep you would feel me up... _

_You were the master of blue balls! _

_You would feel me up then suddenly stop and nuzzle my hair or just lightly breath on my neck making it worse for me... _

_Hell, sometimes I had to get up and relieve myself before going back into the bed with you... _

_And this was long before our first time! _

_Do you know how painful that was?! _

_Of course you don't because I'm thinking this! And you can't hear a single word I'm thinking!_

I frown when I see Daniel smirking at me.

_Shit he can read aura flow! And by now he knows, I was thinking dirty thoughts or more like about dirty thoughts!_

"What's so interesting?"

Daniel sighs "Just you... In deep thought I wish I could see what you're thinking...

I smirk.

_You probably already know!_

I quickly hide my smirk "Then you know the rest. We started dating and yeah..."

Daniel nods smiling "Thanks for feeding my curiosity. Just one thing left... Why did you choose to slap the shit out of me instead of dumping me right then and there..."

I look at Daniel, thinking seriously.

_I need to seriously choose my words wisely..._

I respond "Short answer, I was in love with you. Long serious answer... I just didn't want to be alone... I wanted someone by my side- AND not just anyone. I wanted you! I just can't tell you all the reasons for why, without signing a death warrant to your name..."

Daniel nods, leaning back in the chair "I guess all we can do is wait until we reach Gon..."

Gotoh speaks up "Master Killua... How do you know you are in **love** with Master Daniel or not?"

I lift my head, looking at Gotoh confused "Huh?"

Gotoh responds "Daniel is a _Manipulator_, is he not? How do you know his not controlling your feeling to love him or not?"

Daniel looks down at the floor of the car destroyed.

I objected "Because you don't know him like I do! Gotoh, Daniel can't manipulate feeling freely. He has an ability that he can issue someone small commands. But they are limited dog commands like sit, shut up and so on. He can't make people do this against there will. But, I've seen it firsthand. Even the weakest of willed people like Leorio could overcome it. Daniel has issued a command for someone to kill themselves in the past. And it didn't work..."

I lift a finger "However, he can control the flow of someone's emotions through battle. He does it in a way to give him the upper hand. When he fought Yan Derekrica at Heaven's Arena! He aimed at Yan's emotions. Whittling him down to the point Daniel could land in some strikes. But it wasn't completely bullet-proof. The tide was turned in a matter of seconds. In the end Daniel won that match..."

I grab Daniel's hand, clenching it as I look at Gotoh, focusing on his eyes "Gotoh, the things I've seen with my own eyes is what makes me love him. He may be able to control some of the things I say or do. But, in the end... His the complete opposite of Illumi. Daniel let's his emotions drive his actions... His thrown his life on the line to save me multiple times. Even when I could have easily dodged them or taken the attack... His more emotional than emotionless. And that's why I love him..."

Gotoh eye twitches for a moment "It's just he looks like his hiding something that give me speculation to doubt his agendas..."

I wave my finger "Baka! Everyone has secrets... And yes, I know the one you're talking about. But that still won't make me change my feelings for him. So if Silva has ordered you to kill him... I telling you to not do it! Or I will hate them for the rest of my life!"

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I feel utterly weak, after having both Killua and Alluka stand up to me at some point during the day.

Killua continues to squeeze my hand for reassurance as I look up at him, smiling.

I can't help but smile at Killua whether his talking to me, about me or just looking in my general direction. I just can't help, but me entranced by Killua.

I take a deep breath.

_I need to grow some balls right now and if that means conversing right now about anything... So be it..._

I look at Gotoh as his focused on nothing in particular.

I speak up, starting at both Gotoh and Killua in the process "I'm curious...

Gotoh lifts an eyebrow in my direction "About?"

I sigh "I'm just curious about how you got the coin from your hand, to the butler behind us all those months ago..."

Gotoh smiles slightly "Oh... Is that all?"

I nod "Would you teach me... If possible?"

Gotoh responds "No! Can't teach a trick to someone who should be able to replicate it..."

I frown "What's that supposed to me?!"

Gotoh sighs "I'll do this just because I respect Master Killua... However, like Tsubone you betray Killua, I'll won't hesitate to hunt you down! Got it?!"

I nod my head, responding proudly "I'll rather be dead than to betray Killua..."

I squeak out Killua's name in embarrassment as Gotoh laughs slightly "Alright... It's a simple trick..."

Gotoh pulls out a coin, rolling it along his knuckles before flicking his wrist to hide it "Who has it?"

I frown "You just threw it to someone behind me!"

Gotoh nods "But who has it?" I turn around, looking between Killua and Amane. Between Killua's cheeky grin and Amane's stone cold expression I can't tell.

I mutter "Hmm... Amane has it." Amane shakes her head as I frown "Fine then Killua has it!" Killua shakes his head, revealing his empty hands.

I mutter confused "Alluka?" Alluka looks up confused "What's going on?"

I frown as Canary speaks up "I actually have it..." Canary flicks the coin back as I frown "How?

I saw it go behind me!" Gotoh rolls the coin along his knuckles "I'll show you again just follow the coin this time..."

Gotoh flicks the coin as I try to watch it move this time.

The coin ricochets off a couple of walls in the car before I notice Canary catch the coin, flicking it back "Please don't do that while I'm driving..."

Gotoh chuckles slightly before rolling the coin along his knuckles again "It seems you've been learning to watch with your eyes, but..."

Gotoh hides the coin under his palm before opening them to reveal both of his hands are empty "Where's the coin now?"

I frown "I have no clue..."

Gotoh points at me "Can you give me my coin back?"

I search my pockets.

To my surprise, I find the coin in my right pocket "Cool! How'd you do that?!"

I pass the coin back to Gotoh "Simple I just hid the presence with _In_... I'm surprise you didn't notice it enter your pocket."

I frown "Alright can you show me how'd you do that trick?"

Gotoh nods "Certainly."

Gotoh proceeds to teach me how to perform the trick as I attempt to replicate it.

After about 50 tries, I finally get it to work as Gotoh smiles "I gotta say you learnt that pretty quick... What else can you do?"

I murmur "Hmm... Well I just lost half my abilities that I could show off... but I could efficiently learn any form of _Hatsu_... Unless it's transmutation that's a pain to learn! Unless it's making something harder or softer... Other than that, the only ability I can show off is pride... But I don't have a trigger... So it's a no go."

Killua smiles wide "Oh ho, ho! Daniel you gotta watch this!"

I peek over to Killua's tablet as he rewinds it.

The bunny girl speaks up "We now open the floor to everyone here. If you'd like to express your view or ask a question, raise your hand. Okay, the big guy in the dark suit... Go ahead."

The camera changes views as Leorio makes his way to the podium to speak up.

Leorio grabs the microphone, clearing his throat before speaking up looking serious "I'm Leorio, from the 287th class. I have a question for that guy named Ging."

The video changes to split view, showing Ging slightly pissed while Leorio grits his teeth in anger.

Leorio calmly speaks up "Why haven't you gone to visit Gon? You must know his current condition!"

The audience makes some noise as the camera changes views to focus on only Ging now. He raises his hand to speak up as the bunny girl comments "Okay, let's hear the answer."

Ging lazily picks up the microphone on his table, looking completely uninterested "First, what is your relationship to Gon?"

The camera changes to Leorio "We're buddies."

The camera changes to split view as Ging speaks up "Oh... I appreciate it. I hope you'll stay friends with him. That's all."

Ging puts down the microphone as camera changes to focus on Leorio.

He yells into the microphone "Answer my question! Or just go visit him! Go visit Gon!"

The camera changes to Ging "I've heard he has a number of friends like you. That should suffice."

Ging puts down the microphone again as Leorio yells "Don't give me that bull!"

The camera focuses on Leorio "Do you have any idea how much Gon wants to see you? If you talk to him, he might recover!"

The camera splits between the two of them as Ging calmly retorts "Did he say that he wanted me to visit?"

Leorio grits his teeth as Ging stares at Leorio.

I calmly retort "I highly doubt it Ging..."

Killua shushes me "Quiet! The best part is coming up!"

I focus on the tablet as Leorio yells "You damned Bastard!"

Leorio punches the podium, destroying it as I whistle. Ging suddenly gets punched up into the air as I stare at the screen in awe.

They change views, showing an instant replay of that scene in slow motion. Leorio's fist connects with Gings jaw, punching him high into the air as Leorio screams, pointing at Ging "You can go to hell!"

The audience screams in awe as I sit their stunned "He should get a star for landing a punch like that..."

I hear the voice belonging to the bunny girl "Wow... You'll find footage of today's entire meeting on the Hunter site, so tell everyone who wasn't present! Tell them they absolutely have to watch it!"

I snicker on that comment "That was awesome can I get a replay of that?!"

Killua smiles "There's already a hour long video of Ging getting punched!"

Killua tabs the screen, showing the part where Ging gets punched in slow motion.


	121. Saving Alluka and Gon - Part 5

Killua freaks out "Leorio's in third?! That's incredible."

I snicker "In all fairness, Leorio did punch Ging..."

Killua smiles as he mutters under his breath "I guess this clip had a big impact... And he has no problem using his _Nen_ in front of a crowd."

Killua replays the clip again of Ging getting punched "Looks like he's an _Emitter_."

I point out "Actually, we saw an ability similar to that back at Greed Island."

Killua nods "So, do people dislike Gon's dad?"

I murmur "I guess so... If my dad said that... I would be pissed, knowing that he hardly cared..."

Killua smiles "I can't deny that... That was a standing ovation."

Killua doesn't replay the scene as he lets it continue.

The phone goes off as Gotoh speaks "Master Illumi..."

We freak out as Gotoh silently listens before speaking up "Yes, at once. Please wait one moment."

Gotoh holds out the phone to Killua, smiling as Killua death stares Gotoh.

I grab Killua's hand clenching his fist as Killua smiles.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I smile at Daniel when he wraps his hand around my fist.

I nod at him as I take the phone from Gotoh, deep in thought.

_Thanks to Gotoh, I can see it now..._

I sit up straight, still in thought.

_Our family's correlation chart surrounding Alluka._

A mental image forms in my mind.

_Despite what he says, my father trust me. _

_That's why Gotoh was allowed to accompany us, and he won't force me to stop. _

_However, he's wary of Alluka's power. _

_Which makes sense, given that one wrong move is all it takes for the entire family to die._

I look at the phone, staring at it intently.

_But on the other hand, he wishes to control Alluka's power. _

_That dilemma shows in his decision to lock her up in a room filled with toys. _

_That's why he had Tsubone and Amane, his most trusted Butlers, accompany us. _

_If something happens, they can take us back immediately. And he hopes they'll glean some kind of hint to help him control Alluka. _

_Tsubone and Amane understand their role, and they're being very cautious. _

_Gotoh and Canary are being subtle, but they're on our side and helping us._

I glare straight at the phone.

_Then, there's Illumi. _

_The moment his name was spoken, Amane's tension spiked. _

_This means Amane and Tsubone, and father and Grandpa by extension, disagree with Illumi. _

_I'd guess that Illumi's plans for Alluka are..._

A switch clicks in my head.

_That was some fine play, Gotoh. You threw out his name to see Amane's reaction._

I peek over to Gotoh.

_If Tsubone were here, she would have noticed Gotoh's reaction when he answered the phone, and she'd distracted me or signalled Amane to shut off her emotions._

I look at Daniel who's slightly smiling at me.

_And then theirs my relationship to Daniel. _

_Knowing father, he probably believes that Daniel's controlling me somehow. _

_Father issuing an order to kill Daniel on a moment's notice is what ticks me off. _

_Daniel's retreated on the inside, trying not make any unique sudden movement... Scared that he will die. _

_I've gathered that much from the way his acting. _

_Which makes this situation worse..._

I look straight back at the phone.

_This is an internal family struggle, an inner mission. _

_When family members differ in opinion or objective, they're each encouraged to do things their own way, rather than unite in the same goal. _

_This is a contest! _

_Father and Grandpa want Alluka near, so they can control her, and they don't want me hurt by her power. _

_I want to save Gon and to set Alluka free. And... _

_Illumi wants to kill Alluka!_

I bring the phone up to my ear, sighing into the phone as Illumi speaks up "Is this Killua?"

I respond calmly "Yeah."

Illumi asks another question "You removed the needle, didn't you?"

I sigh "Yeah. I feel a lot better."

Illumi responds calmly "Then I won't have to hold back when I kill you."

I respond slightly confused from his comment "Kill? Me?"

Daniel grits his teeth in anger as I relax my hand, holding his tightly while Illumi laughs lightly "You can't kill family members during an inner mission. **Family** is off limits."

My eyes narrow as I listen to Alluka speak to Amane "Hey, hey, Amane... Isn't this part great?"

I drop the phone to my side as I grit my teeth in anger.

_Is that what father meant?_

Father's words ring loud and clear in my ears **"You shouldn't consider that thing to be a member of the family."**

My aggression rises.

_They're all thinking the same thing!_

I clench my fist around the phone almost crushing it.

As I'm about to speak in the phone, Daniel snatches it from my hand holding it up to his face.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I feel Killua's anger.

_I don't care if I die right here and now this needs to be said! AND IT NEEDS TO BE SAID NOW! _

I grab the phone from Killua's hand, yelling into the phone "Listen here you fuck twat! I don't give a fuck, what you said to Killua! But if you told him that you were going to kill me, MY BOYFRIEND KILLUA or even ALLUKA I SAY... Bring it fucken on, motherfucker!"

I crack the phone further as Illumi responds calmly through the phone "Then, let's begin."

As soon as Illumi finishes his comment, I crush the phone in my hand, looking up to see a truck in front of us.

Canary swerves the car driving up the wall as Killua goes to grab Alluka.

I grit my teeth.

_This is all a fucken game to Illumi! _

_Alluka comes first if those two are separated for more than one meter, I can kiss my ass, and this mission goodbye!_

Canary swerves, driving vertically up the wall.

A couple of other cars chase us as Canary loses them.

I grab onto Killua, covering both him and his sister as Gotoh yells "Master Killua! Don't let go of Master Alluka! And Daniel time to prove your worth!"

Killua nods "Yeah, I got her."

I nod my head "With my life!"

Killua smiles as Gotoh continues "If you two are more than a meter apart, Amane will capture Master Alluka, and Tsubone will take you home by force and most likely kill Daniel in the process!"

I nod my head as I peek through the front window, seeing a truck full of large metal beams charge us.

I grit my teeth quickly un-holstering War Ravager as the car is knocked back.

The force of us being slammed by the truck, causes most of the beams on the back of the truck to spear us.

I deflect one of them from hitting Killua.

The poor placement of the blade causes it to nick my arm as I grit my teeth, noticing which direction it's heading to.

I almost dislocate my hand as I redirect the beam back through the roof while Gotoh and Amane knock the others from hitting us.

We are sent flying off the side of the cliff as I hold on tight to Killua and Alluka while Gotoh, Amane and Canary uses their bodies to protect us.

Before we hit the floor, I carve up the roof, allowing us to jump out just before the car explodes.

I grit my teeth, slamming my fists into the floor as I yell at the top of my lungs "FUCK YOU ILLUMI!"

I tense up when I feel Killua's hand on my shoulder "We made it safely..."

I start to shake when I feel a massive level of blood lust rise, causing me and Killua to look up at the cliffs.

Killua freaks out as he almost yells "Illumi's bloodlust!"

Killua quickly picks up Alluka, holding tight onto her.

I stand up straight re-holstering War Ravager just before standing close by to Killua as he speaks up "It's okay. Brother's got you. Keep your eyes closed and hold on tight."

Alluka holds onto Killua tighter before responding "Uh-huh."

I hold out my hands "I didn't want to do this but _En_!"

I cover a 200 meter distance feeling, everyone' emotions to a higher degree than earlier.

Canary and Amane is on edge while Gotoh is on guard.

Killua remains calm and calculating while I sense slight amount of fear, escape from Alluka.

I can barely make out another presence most likely belonging to Tsubone but it's too hard to tell.

Amane speaks up "Try to stay away from Master Illumi. If he knows the route we're taking, it's best to change directions."

Killua and the butlers suddenly move as I have a delayed reaction when I attempt to follow them.

I quicken my pace, keeping pace with Killua as he nods "I concur, but... It's hard for me to agree with you."

Amane objects "My grandmother and I are not your enemies."

Killua objects "Not right now. But that could change if my father's mood changes."

Amane objects "Master Silva and Master Zeno are not your enemies. Our mission is to bring you home safely."

Killua stops suddenly as I bump into him hard, just barely having time to stop as he whispers "Hold on!"

I grab onto Killua's shoulders making it look like I used him as a brake.

Killua activates his _Ren_, looking seriously at Amane "If that doesn't include Alluka or Daniel..."

Killua activates his Godspeed as I swing my legs and arms around his waist just in time to hear Killua speak up "You're all enemies. Godspeed! Speed of lightning!"

Killua bolts off as I try to hold on.

I grit my teeth while we run, feeling something or someone following us...

I hold on tighter as Killua bolts through the forest "It's fine we should be safe..."

Before I can voice in anything, Killua kisses me on the lips without stopping as he avoids all the trees.

I smile turning red as I return the same passion Killua gives me.

Killua comes skidding to a complete halt, looking over the crash site.

He disables Godspeed as I feel slightly dizzy, and mostly tingly all over.

_Maybe it was the kiss, or maybe it was Killua's lightning but damn... _

_THAT, really felt good to be kissed by him after a long time!_

Killua smiles "I know how scared you were but we should be alright now... And I find that calms you down the most."

Killua turns to face the crash site "Okay! We should be far enough away to take a break."

I jump off Killua's back as I stand on my two feet while Killua turns around to walk away.

I follow after him swaying from side to side happy.

**Killua P.O.V**

I turn to Daniel, seeing him sway side to side happily "Come on Daniel... You should be protecting us, not having happy thoughts we still are in danger of being followed."

Daniel nods as he salutes me "Sorry, right! I'll get serious now."

I turn back around.

_I'd like to use Speed of Lightning to keep going, but to be safe, I should save my energy for getting into town._

Alluka suddenly speaks up "Brother?"

I look in her direction as Daniel gets spooked for a moment, making me smile.

_Oh it's cute watching Daniel be on guard. Sometimes anything can spook him._

Alluka finally speaks up "Am I a nuisance?"

I come to a halt, focusing on Alluka as Daniel's interested in where this topic is headed as well.

Alluka looks at me seriously "If I were gone, would everyone get along better?"

I put Alluka down, looking at her seriously as I place my hands on her shoulders "Alluka. If..."

I smile at her "I were the only person in the world who really loved you, would you be sad?"

I continue to smile at Alluka as she blinks a couple of times before smiling widely, almost like she's drunk on love "I'm so happy, I can't stop smiling."

I hug Alluka, feeling quite confidant in my words "Okay? I'll always be with you!"

Alluka hugs me as I continue "You don't need to worry about anyone else."

Daniel swings his arms around me from behind tilting my head to make out with me.

_Out of all times did he have to do it now?!_

I lightly kiss him back as he lets go.

My eyes narrow, darting around.

_Someone's there._

_Is it Tsubone? _

_Is it Illumi? _

_I guess this won't be easy. _

_That's fine!_

Daniel whispers in my ear "We are being followed but I can't tell by who..."


	122. Saving Alluka and Gon - Part 6

**Note:** I don't know why Hunter X Hunter the second movie is disliked by everyone.

But I know why it is for me.

It betrays the series timeline!

So let me break it down this movie.

Don't quote me on this, but I believe the move happens before the Chimera Arc or either the Chimera arc hasn't happened or it never even existed to began with.

**Spoiler alert (Everything in bold is probably a spoiler)**

Gon is Gon so he hasn't changed much really.

**Killua has changed completely to how he acts during the fights in the Chimera Arc only scared once and that was on the final fight. **

**If we take that into account one, he never met Knuckle or Shoot. **

**Two he never trained with Bisky which she acknowledges. So, it has never been pointed out that he runs from fights that he thinks he can never win. **

**Killua never once went into over cautious mode when he heard about ****_ON,_**** which was weird seeing as his considered over cautious when learning something he didn't know it existed, except when he removed the needle that Illumi planted in him. **

**When Killua analysed things he did it in a calm manner and was like yep here's what I know this person can do this, this and that. **

**So somewhere along the lines, the needle had to be removed but it was never brought up once not even by Killua in a thought. **

**Kite and Netero is alive so basically the confirms the Chimera Arc as non-existent or never happening.**

**I don't remember if God Speed was used, at least I don't think it was... **

**Don't quote me on that! **

**Leorio has learn ****_Nen_**** and he talks about wanting to show his skills off... **

**Which he never does...**

**Also Killua and Gon felt like Gary Stus during that whole movie. **

**So all I'm going to say, is that Kite must have been some bad ass teacher.**

Also Netero's ability confuses the hell out of me in the movie...

Other than that the animation style is the same and Killua is still a badass as well as Kurapika.

* * *

><p>Daniel continues "I don't know if they know I'm watching their movements... Should I let go of <em>En<em> making it seem like I think we are not being followed?"

I turn to Daniel, smiling as I kiss him on the lips making sure to whisper "Don't they'll act suspicious..."

I turn to Alluka, pushing her away lightly as she fumes at Daniel, making me smile "Let's go."

We start to walk as Daniel follows me.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

_Hmm... I wonder if I could hit this stalker without looking suspicious..._

I look towards Killua, pulling out a 10 piece Jenny flicking it up "Hey Killua do you mind if I practiced what I learnt today?"

Killua looks confused "Why now?"

I look at Killua, smiling slightly as Killua nods "Sure... Just try not to hit any of us..."

I flick the coin, making it rebound off a couple of trees as it hits me in the head "Ouch... That hurts..."

Killua laughs along with Alluka as I frown "How about I hit you in the head next time with a ten piece jenny?!"

Killua smirks "You wouldn't even dare. I know you too well Daniel."

I pout "Damn you... Fine..."

I flick the coin as I hit it at a perfect angle, making it ricochet off all the trees in the area "Shit! Get down..."

I run over to Killua and Alluka, tripping them both to fall on top of me as Killua frowns "I told you not to hit any of us!"

I pout "It's not like I was trying to hit all of us..."

I stop after realising the coin is gone "That's funny I can't sense the coin anywhere..."

Killua frowns, getting up as he picks up Alluka "You're not going to go broke over 10 jenny... Besides it's probably gone outside your radar."

I sigh nodding "Yeah knowing my luck just now..."

Killua decides to cover Alluka's ears looking up to me "Hey... I'm just letting you know... You're life is on the line..."

I lift an eyebrow "Name a time when that isn't the case... By being here with you... My life is already on the line..."

Killua smiles shyly "It's about Alluka's power..."

I feel a small trace of aura enter my field as I turn around, grabbing it before it can hit anyone.

I act surprised "Wow my coin came back..."

_That's strange it wasn't aimed at me... At least it didn't feel like it was aimed at me... _

_It felt like it was aimed at Killua maybe even Alluka..._

I turn to Killua, looking concerned as he nods "Hey I know you weren't aiming for Alluka..."

I frown.

_Wait a sec! Unless the person knew something was up... _

_And want to test something... _

_I've fallen for someone's trap!_

Killua sighs "Try to keep up with me we're going to make a run for it."

I nod chasing after Killua.

**Killua's P.O.V**

We reach the road as we jump down.

I pass a sign.

Forty kilometres until we reach the next town. I should last that long...

I smile at Alluka "Alluka, you're gonna feel a little zap again."

Alluka nods at me "Okay, it's fine."

I turn to Daniel "Hurry up and get on!" Daniel nods, jumping onto my back.

I activate Godspeed bolting along the streets.

I speak up softly "Daniel about Alluka's power. There's a back lash if something isn't fore filled... the person closest to them... In this case. You, as well as myself, plus many more..."

Daniel nods stopping me from continuing "Got it... No need to-"

Daniel turns around quickly "We're being followed!"

I freak "Seriously?!"

I turn behind me, seeing a motorcycle with Canary and Amane riding back.

I grit my teeth.

_I know I'm carrying Alluka... and Daniel, but Speed of Lightning is at full power! Damn!_

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I grit my teeth.

_It isn't ending here!_

I yell "Fuck it! Killua change of plans I'm taking over..."

Killua lifts an eyebrow "Eh?!"

I smirk "Jump over the side we're taking the scenic route. As soon as your on the side of the cliff let go of God Speed I can't match you in speed, without wasting too much aura. But, I certainly can fuck with them."

Killua nods "Alright, we're going this way, you can't follow on a motor cycle!"

As soon as Killua hits the side of the cliff, I swing my legs underneath him, picking him up as Killua freaks "Eh? You're going to carry me while I carry Alluka?! You can't beat my speed this way..."

I nod smiling "Who said about matching speed?"

I force my aura into my feet "Killua hold on your going to know what it feels like getting shot from a cannon..."

I kick off the side of the cliff, decimating half of the cliff.

When I touch the ground I force my aura into my feet, kicking off as hard as I can so we are sent flying while Killua and Alluka scream.

Killua screams "Head for Parasta it's the closet town!"

I frown as I continue to kick off areas "Wouldn't they be expecting that? What's the next nearest town. We'll take another route!"

Killua objects "No we need to get as quickly to the nearest town so we can catch the earliest flight out."

I nod "Ok we will do it your way... But I still think it's a better if we hit another town..."

Killua smiles "Trust me..."

I smile lightly at Killua's smile, muttering under my breath "Cute..."

Killua turns bright red as I blush "Sorry... I was thinking out loud. Hold on!"

I continue to bolt to Parasta, redder than a tomato and making sure to keep as silent as I can.

**Killua's P.O.V - short while later**

I quickly take over as we reach the town, heading for the nearest airport.

I frown when I see who's waiting for us.

Daniel yells "I knew it!"

Everyone looks in our direction as Daniel responds jokingly "I knew... I should have stopped at that cafe...? It had really nice food..."

I frown, shaking my head as Amane speaks up "We've been waiting for you." I groan in frustration "Damn, you guys aren't bad."

Amane interjects "We've already prepared an airship."

I sigh "Great, how many?"

Amane looks shocked at me "Huh?"

I lift an eyebrow at Amane "Sounds like you only have one. Are you serious about this? Without at least five or six airships heading to different places, we'll never lose Illumi! Split up, and make the arrangements."

I take Alluka and Daniel's hands, leading them to a place we can sit down.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I sit down as Killua frowns with his eyes closed.

Killua lifts one leg over the other as I listen to Canary and Amane's conversation.

Canary speaks softly "This airship will take us to our destination. Is that ok?"

Alluka yawns as Amane answers "Yeah."

Canary comments "We'll have to pay for three tickets, or they'll figure out it's unmanned."

Amane yells "I know that! Do you take me for a fool?"

Canary asks another question "What does this say?"

Killua taps my shoulder as I look at him.

Killua motions for me and Alluka to follow him.

We sneak onto the blimp, leaving port.

Killua smiles at me, showing me how to control the blimp as he walks over to Alluka whose yawning.

Killua smiles at Alluka as she struggles to stay awake.

He moves around the ship, grabbing a pillow and blanket.

Killua fluffs up the pillow, resting Alluka's head on the pillow before laying the blanket on her "Alluka get some rest... Daniel and I will be watching over you."

Alluka smiles "Okay brother..."

Alluka dozes off as Killua kisses her forehead "Sleep tight..."

Killua watches Alluka for a bit before getting up and tugging on my arm.

I look at Killua smiling as he takes over the controls.

I high five Killua quietly "For a second I really doubted your plan. But, I'm glad I didn't... How the hell do you manage to snake your way out of that?"

Killua chuckles "Your an improviser, I'm a cunning planner. There's a difference between the way you and I think."

I smile as Killua pecks me on the lips "Nice improvisation with the scenic route... Even though I was already thinking it... Unfortunately, because you were slow, it kinda gave them an advantage over us..."

I frown as Killua ropes his arm around me "Don't worry about it... We're all safe and now on our way to Gon to save him."

I nod at Killua as his kisses me again on the cheek, making me embarrassed I murmur "Oh~ how the tables have turned..."

Killua chuckles lightly as he reaches over for the phone "Daniel... I love you no matter what. So, please don't be scared or embarrassed... Act yourself. I love it when you take charge..."

I respond shocked "What?!"

Killua retorts quickly "Nothing!"

Killua dials a number, speaking into the phone "Hello? It's me, Killua."

**Killua's P.O.V**

_I really hope he didn't hear that..._

I dial Morel's number speaking into the phone "Hello? It's me, Killua."

Morel answers "Oh, what happened? I was getting worried. I can't get in touch with Gotoh-san."

I frown lightly "Got it. I'll try calling him. Later... A problem has rose up. Illumi. My older brother wants to kill Alluka."

Daniel glares intensely at the window as I look up at him with concern.

_Daniel's no good to any of us if his not thinking straight!_

Morel freaks out, retorting back "Your older brother wants to kill your younger brother?"

I nod into the phone "Yeah. Alluka's the only one who can heal Gon. But Illumi wants to kill Alluka. Because he thinks that my wish may end up wiping the entire family."

Morel responds confused "Grant a wish? That's a pretty scary power. If segregationists knew about that, they'd be all over it."

I shake my head "It's better if they didn't. Illumi will probably follow the airships by ground. My butlers have dispatched seven decoys. My brother doesn't usually rely on others, so he'll probably use Needlemen."

Daniel and Morel respond confused "Needlemen?"

I nod at Daniel "He uses special needles, which carry _Nen_, to create soldiers that fight to the death for him. He sacrifices ordinary civilians to do it. Illumi's powerful aura enters the victims through the needles, so the moment they're pierced, they turn into vegetables."

Daniel frowns "What an asshole..."

I chuckle lightly, continuing to speak into the phone "Morel, I need you to get some Hunters to take the Needlemen into custody. If we have proof that he's harmed multiple innocent civilians beyond recovery, then it's okay to hunt him down even if he's a pro Hunter, right?"

I pause for a few moments.

When Morel doesn't answer me I continue "I believe some of the candidates were talking about changing the Commandments and Hunter Exam. If we catch Illumi, a lot of people who agree with those views will come forward."

Morel retorts "Killua, are you really going to sell your brother out?"

I grit my teeth, responding firmly "I won't forgive anyone who tries to hurt Alluka or Daniel... Not even if he's my own brother."

I glare at the window "I'll do whatever it takes to crush him."

Daniel hugs me, throwing me off my intense mood as Morel answers "I understand. Teradein and Bushidora will probably agree to help. There should be many Hunters who will gladly lend a hand. Since you're coming to the city where the Hunter Association HQ is, you'll be right under our noses. But I'll make sure everyone understands how dangerous our opponent is. The mission will be to secure the Needlemen, not to go after Illumi."

I smile "Yeah, that's fine."


	123. Sharing is Caring!

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Killua hangs up the phone as he frowns, swatting me away "I'm trying to focus here..."

I kiss Killua's neck as he moans softly, trying to keep his mouth shut "Please stop..."

I shake my head, nuzzling his neck "I don't wanna..."

Killua flicks my head as I pout "Ow..."

Killua frowns "I didn't even flick you that hard... If I crash this blimp because of you I'm going to kill you!"

I continue to nuzzle Killua's neck as I murmur "Empty threats won't get you far..."

Killua groans "Please stop~ I'm trying to focus here... And to top it off, I don't want to wake my sister!"

I smirk "You know, your dirty for thinking that..."

Killua frowns "The way your acting you're heading in that direction."

I frown "I'm not... Hell, it would be awkward anyways, one... You're driving this thing and two... I don't think I could do anything with your sister in the vicinity..."

Killua smirks "See... You were thinking it as well..."

I frown "No! I wasn't..."

Killua chuckles as he whispers "Sure..."

He pulls one of his hands off the wheel to pat his leg.

I lift an eyebrow as Killua sighs "Just sit on my lap for a moment..."

I eye Killua downs as he smirks "Stop eyeing me down and just sit for a moment..."

I nod slightly as I sit on his lap.

He tries to peek around me as Killua rests his free hand on me, pushing me down and a little to the side so he can still see.

He hugs me tightly, breathing softly as I smile, wrapping both my arms around his back, continuing to rest my head on his neck while listening to his breathing.

We hold the moment for a few seconds as Killua whispers "Thanks Daniel..."

I whisper in Killua's ears "For what?"

Killua murmurs "For this..."

I cup Killua's cheeks as he looks slightly in my direction.

I pay careful attention to those deep blue eyes of his as Killua continues to watch me with one eye.

I lean in, tilting my neck so he can still view the window.

My lips touch Killua's as we kiss lightly.

I kiss Killua as he returns the passion, without his eyes ever leaving the view of the window.

Even though to me his distracted by keeping his eyes focus on the surroundings, he still returns the passion.

I eventually close my eyes, savouring our kiss as Killua's hand returns to hold me.

I clench tighter around Killua as he licks my lips, begging for entry. I comply allowing our tongues to dance around in each other's mouths.

Never once allowing our lips to part.

I feel both of Killua's hands on me as I pull back, flicking him "Killua~ keep your eyes mostly on the road-well sky..."

Killua pouts as I chuckle, letting one hand stroke his back while the other plays with his hair.

Killua sighs as I start to drift off into a sleep even in my awkward position.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I murmur "As usual blue balls and my lover sleeping on me while he moves slightly every now and then, rubbing himself against me unknowingly..."

I stroke Daniel's back, whispering quietly "I love you..."

Daniel murmurs back "You have no idea how much..."

I furrow an eyebrow at his response, sighing when he says nothing after "And now his answering me in his sleep..."

I shake my head in amusement as Daniel nuzzles his head in my neck, tightening his grip around my waist.

I continue to fly the blimp as Daniel continues to breath lightly on my neck.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I wake a little bit later, seeing it's still night.

Killua is stroking my hair as I start to feel something rub against my backside.

I smirk.

_Someone's a little excited down there..._

I whisper in Killua's ear, catching him off guard "Is someone a little bit... **Excited**..."

I can feel Killua blushing as I rest my chin on his shoulder.

Killua blurts out "No! Yes! No? No!"

I frown lifting an eyebrow "Killua...?"

Killua sighs "Yeah..."

I smile lightly "See was that hard... No pun intended!"

I can almost feel Killua's cheeks flush red as he blurts out "It's your fault!"

I nod my head "Yeah... I really shouldn't have slept on you... I'm sorry Killua..."

Killua shakes his head as his hair tickles me "Sleeping on me is fine... It's what you do in your sleep..."

My eyes widen "Oh no! Don't tell me I dirty talk in my sleep!"

Killua shakes his head "No! And thank god you don't do it! You have a nasty habit of... **Feeling me up!**"

I turn red in embarrassment "Sorry... Since when?"

I hear Killua sigh "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this earlier... But... Since Heaven's Arena..."

I feel Killua lightly blush as I attempt to bury my head in his shoulder, whispering to him "Why didn't you tell me?"

Killua smiles softly "To stop doing something in your sleep?"

I respond "Yes!"

Killua sighs "It's not too bad really... You just have a nasty habit of giving me blue balls. You would bring me to my peak... and then you would stop. Return to sleeping... and this would happen constantly."

After hearing that, I attempt to bury my head further into Killua's neck, hoping I could completely bury myself.

Killua smiles as he strokes the back of my head "I've gotten used to it... Except now... I kinda hoping for it... But since Alluka's around I really don't want to..."

I smile slightly, whispering into his ears "Can I ask you what I do in my sleep...? If it's ok with you of course..."

Killua murmurs "Well... You tend to massage my body slowly, running your hands up and down... And for some reason. You're always perfectly in line with my neck, breathing softly into it. While that's happening, you slowly bring your hand down to stoke me. And when my breath gets ragged you stop completely. That's when you bring your hands up to my chest, pulling me in close. And your body shifts too so that you stop breathing on my neck... which is weird... You were the master of blue balls in your sleep."

Killua sighs "After that I either have to get up and relieve myself or... I have to sleep with a raging boner... Which was almost never!"

Within Killua's neck I sigh "I'm sorry..."

Killua murmurs "It's ok... Like I said I'm used to it..."

Killua whispers "The first time it happened, I freaked out... It was about 2 weeks into our relationship when you first did it. I was asleep when you started. When you stopped. I turned around and was almost going to beg you to keep going but you were... Completely asleep... I thought it was funny at first so I got up, finished it off and returned to sleep. Then you started to do it as a weekly thing. And eventually, it turned into nightly thing. By then, it was really annoying!"

Killua frowns "That was a month before our first time. Every night for that month, you would do it. I was about to knock you out but when I saw your face... I just couldn't bring myself to do it... You were to cute to hit... Which pisses me off! For the last two weeks I just went to sleep with it... And finally I took it upon myself to buy the **stuff** for our first time without your know how! And you know the rest..."

I lift an eyebrow "Wait that means the reason you finished so early, wasn't because I'm good, right?"

Killua smirks "You were ok... You were new to that so I had to give you some leeway. But you made a great top that night..."

Killua hides embarrassed from his last comment.

I sigh "Killua you must have been really holding out those last few days..."

Killua nods, still flushed "You have no idea..."

I whisper "Um... Killua, I could... Um... Help you finish off... Since, I'm the one that got you into this..."

Killua freaks out "No! I'm fine you don't have to do it..."

I look over to Alluka, seeing her still asleep.

I pull back, looking Killua in the eyes as I almost get lost in his deep blue eyes "I want to do it for you..."

Killua smiles softly before his mouth rolls into a smirk "How? I'm driving this and you're on top of me..."

I smile, kissing Killua on the lips "I'll fly and you sit on me..." Killua blushes "You're going to do me here?! In front of my sister?!"

I frown on that comment "Oh God no! I have two hands..."

Killua turns red "How could I forget..."

Killua ponders a bit before speaking up "What happens when I'm about to you know..."

I smile "Bite down on my neck to muffle your voice... I'll deal with the **evidence**..."

Killua smirks "How...?"

I lick my lips "You know how..."

Killua nods as we switch positions. Killua sits on my lap as I get used to the feelings of flying and having Killua sit on my lap.

Using my right hand, I bring Killua closer to me while whispering "Just in case your sister wakes up..."

Killua nods as I snake my hand between us. I reach inside his pants, stroking his member as he mewls softly, breathing on my neck.

Killua speaks up with flushed cheeks "It really is better when your awake..."

I nod my head before speaking "It's better because it's with you... I wouldn't do this with anyone else even if we broke up... But I don't want to ever break up with you now... Not after that confession Killua! I don't even want to leave your side! I want to stay by your side now and forever..."

I feel Killua smile widely before responding into my ear "I don't want you to leave either... I really like this and you've shown me sides that I really enjoy... Especially, when you cry in front of me and no one else. You're stone faced when you're about to cry in front of others but once there's no one else, you break down in front of me... It's cute..."

I smile without a word as I kiss his cheek.

Killua's breath starts to get ragged.

He whispers in my ear "I'm close..."

I nod my head without a word as he bites down hard on my neck.

I flinch.

_Even with Ko, that would still hurt like hell!_

I clasp his member as he coaxes my hand.

When Killua stops twitching, I withdraw my hand bringing it closer to my mouth.

Killua smirks as I lick my hand clean in front of him.

When I finish cleaning my hand Killua whispers "How do I taste? Because you seriously look like you're enjoying it..."

I smile at Killua, licking my hand completely clean "You taste to me like... How you eat ChocoRobo-kuns. In other words... Sweet, and I just can't get enough of you..."

Killua blushes lightly as I lick my lips clean before kissing him.

Killua wrinkles his nose before whispering "It tastes bitter..."

I frown sorry "Didn't look like I cleaned up properly... But yeah, it's bitter... But you know what? I really don't care! It was a part of you and I love everything about you..."

I look Killua in the eyes "I'll take over for tonight you get some sleep..."

Killua nods his head before yawning "Thanks..."

I smile "You can either sleep on me or with your sister..."

Killua sighs resting his head on my shoulder "I'm conflicted... I want to sleep on you but at the same time... I want it to be by my sisters side to comfort her..."

I nod my head, smiling at Killua as I comfort him.

"Go... Sleep with your sister Killua it's almost been two years since you've last seen her. It's only fair if you are by her side..."

Killua smiles, resting his head on my shoulder "Thanks..."

I smile wider as I stroke the back of Killua's head, kissing him again on the lips "Go get some rest Killua..."

Killua rests for a bit, clutching me in his arms.


	124. Saving Alluka and Gon - Part 7

**Killua's P.O.V**

I sigh in Daniel's neck " Use the clouds to your advantage and if anything happens don't hesitate to wake me up on a moment's notice!"

Daniel nods his head, letting go of me "Got it! will do..."

I smile just before getting up as I move towards my sister.

Daniel keeps his eyes focused on what's in front of him as I lift the blanket a bit to sleep with my sister.

Alluka speaks up "Cute..."

I'm caught off guard as I look at her.

Her eyes are open as I flinch, whispering to her "How much did you see and hear?"

Alluka murmurs quietly "Well... I heard from when you said **It really is better when your awake...** I was looking at you two, trying to listen. I heard bits a pieces but I was really worried when you suddenly bit down on his neck... but when I saw a goofy a smile I knew that you were just having some fun... by biting him playfully..."

I smile lightly.

_None the wiser... She really is innocent..._

Alluka continues "Then Daniel licked his hand like a cat and I thought it was funny..."

I nod my head.

_That... Was a little too close for comfort..._

Alluka whispers "I couldn't hear a bit after that. I could just make out after Daniel said he really didn't care and that it was a part of you which confused me..."

I sigh "Don't worry about that... Go back to sleep..."

Alluka nods as she closes her eyes "Big brother..."

I murmur while trying to sleep "Hmm?"

Alluka whispers "How much do you love Daniel...?"

I smile "He means the world to me. I absolutely love him..."

I can feel Alluka smile as she strokes my hair.

She speaks up softly "How much do I mean to you..."

I frown "You mean the world to me and I love you just as much! Now go to sleep..."

Alluka whispers another question, catching me off guard "If you had to choose between me and Daniel who would you choose?"

I open my eyes, looking at Alluka as I can see the curiosity behind them.

I sigh, closing my eyes again "If I really have to make a choice... Neither. I can't really choose between the both of you... Alluka you're my only family that I love... And Daniel... Well I basically love him... More than a friend... Because his my boyfriend obviously!"

Alluka nods as I can feel her close her eyes after having her curiosity satisfied.

As I'm about to fall asleep, Alluka whispers "Do you do stuff together...?"

I groan a bit "Of course... Now go to sleep!"

Alluka whines quietly "Big brother!"

I let out a little grunt of annoyance "Go to sleep..."

Alluka grunts in disapproval as I sigh "Will you go to sleep if I tell you?"

Alluka nods her head as I sigh "Alluka... Let me start from the start from when I met him..."

I begin to tell Alluka from when I first met Daniel, telling her everything I can tell her.

Alluka nods her head as her face changes between smiling, anger and confusion.

She starts to yawn again, slowly drifting into a sleep as she struggles to stay awake.

Just as I'm about to mention the Chimera ants, Alluka finally falls asleep.

I smile, kissing her forehead. I look back at Daniel, seeing a goofy smile as he wipes away tears.

I smile on the inside as I slowly drift into a sleep holding my sister close.

_Daniel... You're really emotional... _

_I just love that aspect about you. _

_Even with your lifestyle you still managed to hold onto your emotions. _

_I was trained from early on that Darkness is all I need._

_But, after being with you and Gon... _

_Darkness isn't want I need! _

_It's friends and love what I really need..."_

I look over to Daniel as he stays focused on the window, still thinking.

_Gon provides that friendship I never got to have. _

_Alluka is the family I love and care about and you... _

_You've shown me something I want. _

_Something I desire... _

_I never used to show any type of emotion but you, you could read me like an open book. _

_Whether I was in pain, happy or sad you could see it... _

_Even when I hid it... _

_Even when I lied about it you, you called my bluff and comfort me... _

_You still can be annoying but overall..._

I smile, whispering the next bit "I love you..."

I'm overcome with the desire to sleep as I hold onto my sister.

**Time Skip**

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I sigh "The clouds have cleared up... looks like we'll be easy to spot."

I quickly look at the map "Hmm... Not that long to go I should wake up Killua soon..."

I look over to Killua, seeing him smiling.

I smirk, shaking my head "How should I wake him without waking Alluka..."

I lift my hand "I've never attempted this before but here goes..."

I focus my aura surrounding Killua to one point, moving the aura to stoke his back while whispering "Killua~"

Killua wipes his eyes as he gets up "Yeah..."

I smile "The clouds have gone but we're lucky enough to be close."

Killua nods, walking up to join me.

He looks out the window, whispering "Since we're this far from hospital, it should be fine. If anyone sees Alluka when we enter the hospital, Tsubone will say that Alluka's power has been revealed, and she'll take us home immediately... And-"

I nod, quickly interjecting "Got it remember to write my will..."

Killua frowns as I sigh "What?! I'm going to die if this goes to shit! What else you want me to say..."

Killua sighs "We still have a problem... If I clear the area, that'll only make it easier for Illumi to act."

I nod "Worse case scenario I could always use Lust to protect youse. But, I'll need to stay out of view, and still in range. Which will be difficult seeing as the ability has a 50, no! At most 113 meters radius!"

Killua nods "There's also the fact that neither Alluka or myself can use _Nen_ while that's active..."

I think out loud "Hmm... I could always use Sloth to protect others then..."

Killua smiles "Great!"

I frown "At the cost of speed..."

Killua sighs "Not so great..."

Killua walks over to the phone, punching in some numbers as he continues to speak "Taking this airship to the hospital would be difficult.

Gotoh's idea to drive a car straight into the hospital may be best."

Killua frowns as he redials a different number "Canary? I can't reach Gotoh."

Killua's eyebrows furrow "Then I need you to tell Hishita and the rest to send cars immediately to the following three locations."

Killua names a few locations as he hangs up sighing.

He turns to me "We've lost the ground pursuit by flying above the clouds."

I murmur "More like should have..."

Killua looks at me "What you mean?"

I point my thumb at the back to the blimp "We're being followed from the behind... It's Tsubone... I can tell that much don't worry though she's at a safe distance. If we make a run for it we can have a head start."

As I see the city lights as Killua sighs "That's guaranteed... We'll be fine until we're in the car. After that, we have to pick the best route to the hospital."

Killua grabs my hand "I'll take over... I can't expect you to land this thing..."

I nod as we change positions.

Killua whispers "Gon... Just hang in there..."

I let go of _En_ as Killua shifts an eyebrow.

I frown "I can't be expected to keep this up. I've been going on and off... I made a quick check just now. And also before when we were above the clouds, is when I turned it off... Of course after I was satisfied with whom or what was following us."

Killua nods as he starts to land the blimp.

Killua looks slightly shocked when we're about to land.

A car is seen driving to our spot.

He speaks up "Okay... Nice timing, Hishita. Since we had to loop around, it took longer. But now we're sixty kilometres from the hospital. They can't find us."

I nod as we land safely. Killua wakes up Alluka as we head straight for the car.

**Time Skip**

As soon as we get in the car, Killua gives the orders "Take us to the hospital."

The driver nods "At once." The driver floors it.

We stop suddenly as Killua responds shocked and pissed "What's wrong?"

I quickly use _En_ as the driver responds "There are people in front of the car."

I nod "There's a couple... around."

**Killua's P.O.V**

I peek to see what's in front. I freak out, speaking out loud "Those... are Needlemen!"

_Impossible How? _

_Following us should have been impossible! _

_Was it the car? _

_Did they follow the car?_

I yell at Hishita "Hishita hit the gas! They're beyond help anyway!"

Hishita responds calmly "I can't do that, Master Killua."

Hishita turns his head as I see two Needles in his forehead "Not unless Master Illumi orders it."

I freak out "Wh-What?!"

Daniel swings into the front seat, kicking Hishita out the door "Fuck it! Improvisation time."

He slams shut the door before speaking up "I never driven a car before so buckle up!"

I hold onto Alluka as Daniel slams the break.

We stay stationary as I frown "Wrong one idiot..."

Daniel responds embarrassed "My bad..."

He hits the accelerate as the car still doesn't move. I sigh "Please... Put it in drive... and push the handle down while you're at it"

Daniel sighs "Right! Drive... Not going anywhere in park..."

Daniel is about to pull the gears as I panic.

_Impossible! How can he be here?_

I respond shocked out loud "Illumi... How?!"

Daniel looks up pissed "Where?!"

I can feel Daniel's rage as he kicks the door open getting out the car.

I get out as well.

_It's impossible... _

_Unless he knew which airship we were on! _

_No, that's not right... Even if he knew which airship, he couldn't be here. _

_We had to have flew dozens of kilometres over the clouds. He couldn't have followed us on the ground!_

Illumi speaks up in his usual calm, monotonic, demeaning manner "Kil, you seem to be hiding something from me about Alluka."

Daniel holds his guard out, slowly moving towards me as I pull in Alluka.

_Do I use God Speed to get back in the car, using it to escape? _

_Or do I go back to the airship and try to escape by air? _

_If I were alone, those options would work. But it'd be hard to manage that and keep both Alluka and Daniel safe._

I yell out "How did you know we were here?"

Daniel responds "He had a map... The dumbass Hunters took a few so they know where to go... Isn't that right Illumi?!"

Illumi focuses on Daniel for a moment, before turning to me "If I tell you, will you give me Alluka?"

I glare at my older brother "Forget it. I won't ask."

_Alluka has an ordinary child's strength. _

_A single attack from one of the Needlemen could be lethal. _

_Daniel could use Lust to protect Alluka._

_But that would leave him wide open for an attack and Illumi will know straight away that Daniel's completely unguarded. He does have those weapons, but any attacks on him, would be fatal. _

_Us two could take on the Needlemen but that still leaves Alluka unguarded... What do I do?_

I clench Alluka's shoulder.

_I have to summon Nanika. _

Someone jumps nearby as we turn to face them.

Tsubone stands there with Amane as she speaks up "It's me. The fool who was completely tricked."

Alluka speaks up smiling "Oh, it's Tsubone!"

Tsubone continues "Your mother can see everything that I see through this scope."

Daniel clicks his tongue in disgust as she continues to speak "She probably transmitted the video to you, Master Illumi."

Illumi calmly points to Tsubone "Bingo. Tsubone served as my spy."

Tsubone continues without showing any signs of change in her attitude "When the clouds cleared, I felt eyes on me again and realized the truth. The timing was too perfect."

Illumi checks his phone "Ah, so you actually felt us watching... You're really something. Well, now you know the truth, but you can't remove that scope because Mom ordered you to wear it."

Tsubone smiles "Yes, you're completely right."


	125. Saving Alluka and Gon - Part 8

So It looks like the Anime is coming to an end...

I'm so sad...

When the Anime ends this story will end...

Now before any of you come at me with pitchforks and knifes. Know that I'm not actually going to stop writing Daniel X Killua.

There's another story which I've mentioned. I'm not talking about **grown up**, I've had a brain fart with that one recently... But I have an idea on where I want to head with Noak.

That being said, after this story finishes, I'll be doing the 100 prompts challenge **(Technically 70)** with Daniel, Killua and Alluka.

It will be posted slowly seeing at I have like a to-do list which is each prompt must be no smaller than 1000 words at bare minimum 700.

So, if I do 5 prompts that's roughly around 5000 words per chapter **(Hopefully) **with a worst case scenario of 3000 words per chapter.

* * *

><p>Alluka holds out her hands to ask "Tsubone, give me the nail from your middle finger."<p>

Illumi freaks out, while somehow still remaining calm stone cold face.

I catch Tsubone grinning as she turns to smile at Alluka "Yes, absolutely."

Tsubone rips the nail off, throwing it to us "Here you are, Master."

I grab it, handing it to Alluka as she asks another question "Tsubone, give me the nail from your ring finger."

Tsubone continues the charade "Yes, that's easy enough."

I can feel Illumi start to get pissed as I keep my poker face on.

_Tsubone, I appreciate it._

I hand the nail to Alluka as Illumi is completely pissed now.

Alluka changes into Nanika as Tsubone speaks up "Now, Master Killua... Make your wish. Amane and I will take care of the rest. Please allow me this opportunity to make amends for impeding your mission."

Illumi's face changes into his calm attitude "Are you going to do it? Fine... That means when you save Gon, you'll follow the same process, right?"

I grit my teeth.

_He never ceases to piss me off. And I can tell it's pissing off Daniel more than me..._

Illumi continues his charade "If you sacrifice those two or three to kill me, you won't have any problem sacrificing a bunch of strangers to save Gon."

Illumi stays silent for a few moments before speaking up "If you say yes, I'll be happy to die. Your inner mission will have succeeded. It's against the rules for family members to kill one another, but the thing that will grant your wish..."

Illumi smirks "Isn't family."

I grit my teeth.

I'm almost about to cry as Daniel wraps his hands around me, smiling "Illumi... You made my boyfriend cry..."

Illumi focuses on Daniel as he continues "You're forgetting something... I really value Killua's life above my own. I'll make the wish next to save Gon. And it doesn't matter If I die from fore filling all of Alluka's or Nanika's requests... I'll make that wish!"

Illumi shoots a long intense glare at Daniel as I object "I can't! I won't let you go through with that!"

Illumi smiles evilly, thinking of something probably messed up.

Daniel tightens his hold on me as Illumi speaks up "Go ahead, then. I'm offering a deal, Kil... My death in exchange for Daniel's word, that he will make the wish to save Gon... At his own life."

I look at Daniel overcome with fear as he nods, letting me know it's ok.

I smile softly before looking down "Nanika, heal Tsubone's left hand."

Everyone stands there in complete shock as she smiles "'Kay."

Nanika slowly walks towards Tsubone chanting "Hand. Hand."

I walk by Alluka's side as I calmly speak to Tsubone "Tsubone, put out your left hand."

Tsubone objects "Master Killua, but..."

I cut her off before she can voice anything "Just do it!"

Tsubone kneels, holding out her hand to Nanika.

I whisper softly "Nanika is skilled at destroying, but fixing isn't her forte. When she's fixing, she must touch the target. But..."

Alluka returns to her normal self, smiling "'Kay."

She turns back to me smiling "Killua, pat my head!"

I pat her head smiling "Of course, I will. That was amazing, Nanika."

She falls asleep as I explain "Nanika is the one who calls me **Killua.** Healing someone is tiring, so Nanika must sleep."

I pick her up "But that's it. Nanika has never made a cruel request after healing someone! Nanika is kinder than anyone. The one who's cursed is the one who wishes."

I turned to Illumi who's pissed "If you refer to Nanika as an object again..."

I shoot a long, intense glare at Illumi "I won't consider you my bother anymore."

Illumi salutes me "Got it, Kil. If you can heal Gon without any risk, that's terrific. But that doesn't change the fact that Nanika is dangerous, and my questions remain unanswered. Kil, you're still hiding something. Such as how Milluki's rule 5 doesn't apply to you. Until you tell me everything..."

Illumi points at me "I won't let Alluka go."

Illumi walks away as I retort in my head

_IDIOT! _

_That's why I can't tell you anything. _

_If you'd knew the last rule, you'd... No, all of you... _

_Would put needles in my head again. _

_And then you'll put needles in Daniel's head so he won't interfere!_

Amane breaks the silence "Master Killua, I will take you to the hospital."

Daniel frowns "Well I just fucked up... Sacrificing myself on an impossible task... Unless you make a different wish before then I make a wish to save Gon suffering those consequences..."

I cut off Daniel "Don't make it any harder than it is to understand..."

Daniel nods his head, smiling at me knowing full well I'm hiding something else from him.

**Time Skip**

**Daniel's P.O.V**

We reach our destination as Amane speaks up "Anyone inside?"

The butlers guarding the place speak up "Only Tsubone and Canary."

Amane drives inside as Amane opens the door for us "How's Master Alluka?"

Killua sighs "She's still asleep. I'm waiting for her to wake up."

Killua carries Alluka as I follow them.

_Just a little bit further... _

_Gon will be saved and it will be back to the three amigos plus one..._

We continue to walk up to Canary and Tsubone.

Killua carries Alluka inside, laying her down so she can rest on his leg.

I sit there, hearing only the machines keeping Gon alive. His breathing and Alluka's light breathing.

_Hmm... _

_I wonder how the election's going... _

_I know everyone we've met and befriended... _

_Well Gon's befriended is outside making sure nothing bad happens in here._

I look over to Killua as he smiles, continuing to stroke Alluka's hair.

_I bet any Jenny that Killua's information his holding back is related to his bond to Alluka... _

_Perhaps... _

_Perhaps he has a bond with Alluka that would bypass all the wish requirements... _

_Like no matter how ridiculously hard the last wish is, he gets the easy things to fore fill... _

_Like if someone wished for a billion dollars... _

_If I was to wish for something next it would cost me an arm, leg and a kidney for example. For Killua, it would be... a pat, hug and kiss... _

_If that's true... _

_That means we all will be in danger if something like that were to come in the light..._

I look over to Killua, smiling still deep in thought.

_No I won't allow it! _

_I will protect Killua no matter what! And if the need arises, I will protect Alluka! _

_Whether I'm wrong or right about this scenario... _

_I'll protect them no matter what!..._

**Time Skip**

Alluka starts to stir, slowly waking up.

She gets up slowly, rubbing her eyes as she looks at Killua "Oh, it's big brother."

I smile at her.

_So I'm guessing this is Alluka now... _

_Seeing as she called Killua big brother._

Killua looks in her direction, smiling at her "Morning. Did you sleep well?"

She nods with a huge smile "Uh-huh."

Alluka looks around, realising her surroundings have changed "Where are we?"

I speak up "The hospital."

Killua nods at Alluka as he continues from my comment "My friend is here, sleeping. He's very sick."

Alluka looks in Gon's direction as she responds half tired "Huh?"

I smirk.

_I love talking to people half asleep you can get the funniest comments out of them..._

Killua continues to smile at Alluka "I want to help get him on his feet again."

Alluka speaks up "You want Nanika to take over."

I try not to show any emotions.

_It is true... _

_Killua has leverage over Nanika... _

_Like total control over-_

Alluka starts to whine, catching me of guard as I freak out from the sudden outburst "Boo! Just when I was able to spend time with you!"

I smirk.

_You snooze you lose... _

_Don't feel bad. It's happened to me a couple of times..."_

Killua turns to Alluka "Don't worry. Like I told you..."

Killua pauses for a brief moment as he continues to smile at Alluka "We'll be together from now on. And that's a promise."

I smile a little bit disappointed.

_Oh, I wonder if he would want me out of the way of so he can spend time with her... _

_Knowing me, I'll probably corrupt his little sister... _

Killua whispers as he begs Alluka "Please help me."

Alluka starts to glow in a dark coloured Nen as Nanika begins to take over.

Killua holds out his hand to Nanika as they hold hands.

Killua looks at me as I shake my head, letting him know it's ok for him to go alone.

I see the sadness in his eyes as I smile "It's ok Killua..."

Killua nods as he makes his way over to Gon slowly.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I walk with Nanika slowly towards Gon's bedside.

_Alluka is only awake when Nanika is asleep. _

_She spends less time as Alluka than one would think. _

_The time after Nanika's requests aren't met and people die, until Nanika makes the next level-1 request... _

_Or the time when request-making is paused after someone leaves Nanika before her three requests are complete... _

_Or the time after Nanika fixes and falls asleep, until someone else makes a wish to Alluka and has it granted... _

I pause, held in deep thought.

_Making this the last wish and never wishing to Nanika again would be the best thing that could happen._

My eyes dart in Daniel's direction.

_I hope his willing to agree with me on this... _

_I just hope... _

_If he figures this out he won't abuse it... _

_I don't want him to turn around and try something ridiculous..._

We stop in front of Gon as Nanika speaks up "Hand... Hand..."

I grit my teeth as I reach under the blanket to grab Gon's hand.

I panic when I see what has become of Gon.

_His arm... NO his entire body has deformed really badly. He's completely..._

Before I have time to think, someone wraps their hands around my body, making sure to cover my eyes "Don't look anymore..."

I close my eyes, leaning back on Daniel as he murmurs "I'm sorry I should have come with you..."

I shake my head out of Daniel's hand as I grit my teeth "Please, Nanika... Please heal Gon!"

Nanika turns to me "'Kay."

Her hands glow as she picks up and holds Gon's hand in her own.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

The room is enveloped in a blinding light.

Aura escapes past Nanika, enveloping the entire room as I freak out.

_What an immense amount of power! _

_I could probably feel this kind of power a mile away._

Tempest starts to scream in my head **"Make it stop! Make it stop! Kill her! KILL HER! She's a monster she cannot be allowed to live!"**

I retort in my mind, hoping Tempest can hear me "FUCK YOU! Look who's talking!"

The voice retreats into the back of my mind as I sigh in relief "Even a monsters can fear other's power..."

I turn around.

_I felt... _

_Something weird just now..._

I frown on the inside.

_Nanika has the power to do something like this... This is... Impossible... _

_A power like this could destroy so many things... _

A thought crossed my mind at some point.

_I thought I could rewrite my mistakes, but I realised something at this point... _

_Between what I felt come from Nanika and what I felt after... _

_Power like this is not meant to be touched... Alluka is not a tool! _

_She is a god among Nen users... She is... She is... _

_Alluka Zoldyck... Killua's sister... NO! My lover's sister! And I don't care anymore about the past... _

_Saying it is one thing but doing it is another..._

I turn to Tsubone grinning momentarily.

_I can't change the past! But I will change the future! _

_Alluka and Nanika's future! _

_She is a human being. Someone who will be treated like a tool in someone else's hands... _

_I will help Killua protect her! Not because Alluka is his sister... Not because I'm his boyfriend... _

_Not just because I love Killua and he loves her... But, because, she deserves a normal life..._

I turn to Alluka still deep in thought.

_Nathaniel was always treated as an outsider among our family! _

_They deemed him as an useless outsider... But when he challenge all of them and they lost. _

_They respected him! Not because he was powerful... But because he could be used to defeat others... _

_But he renounced their ways he lived his own life and... AND. He lived a happy life with Vastorie... _

_In a assassin's family without having to kill anyone... _

_He spat in their ways and the families grew to hate them..._

I smile.

_I guess I envied Nathaniel..._

I lose my smile over my next thought.

_When I played little puppet to the others family... _

_I was used as a tool to help in killing. Even thought I was never used to kill someone directly... _

_I still helped in killing people... _

_I have been used to end so many lives..._

I smile, gripping Killua tighter.

_Now... _

_Now... _

_I know what I must do... _

_I don't want Alluka and Nanika to experience what I've experienced... _

_I want Alluka, Nanika, Killua and myself to have a normal life... _

_I want us each to... TO... Live a proper life. _

_Not one where we fight constantly to save lives... But one where we live our own lives to the fullest!_

* * *

><p>Don't worry... Daniel X Killua won't end here... They will grow stronger together...<p> 


	126. An unexpected outcome

**AzureNova** I agree that that Hunter X Hunter's Manga going on hiatus is bad. But if I had a choice between three years of Hiatus or three years of fillers...

I would take the Hiatus any day... Or Hunter X Hunter might end up like Naruto Shippuuden and have a filler within a filler (Or a flashback within a flashback)...

But that usually applies to mostly animes. But, I will agree another 2 year Hiatus will kill the Manga. And it didn't help the last one before the two year Hiatus was (Don't quote me on this) a year long.

* * *

><p>Killua grabs my hand, running out the room as the butlers follow us.<p>

I frown at Killua as he stops to sit down on a bench while cradling Alluka in his arms.

"You could have at least stayed to say hello..."

Killua shakes his head "Not while Alluka is here... Gon can't know about her... At least not yet..."

Killua pulls out his phone, dialling a number "Morel... Gon has been healed and is up and running... Have I talked to him yet? No, I have to watch Alluka and make sure she's ok. Then I'll be able to talk to Gon... Also, make sure to tell Leorio not to mention a single thing to Gon about his condition!"

Killua sighs as he hangs up the phone.

He holds onto Alluka tightly "Illumi is coming..."

I glare at the hallway, jumping up behind him.

Killua smirks "His making his way here slowly but expect him here within the hour..."

I nod my head, placing a firm kiss on the top of his head.

Killua blushes as I freak out, after realising that both Amane and Tsubone is still here.

They make no sudden movements as I sigh in relief.

Killua looks up at me as I smile whispering to Killua "I'll protect you two... No matter what?"

Killua frowns glaring at me "Don't do anything rash... Remember this is Illumi we're talking about. Not some weak willed person..."

I nod my head in understanding as we wait patiently.

**Time Skip**

I feel Illumi's blood lust as he enters the building. Killua nods at me as he looks sternly at the only hallway he can come from.

We hear Illumi muttering out loud, along with silent footsteps "If the request came from Alluka, then Nanika wasn't awake, and Killua shouldn't have been able to make the two-choice wish. However, Nanika respond to Killua's wish. The hint resolving this contradiction lies in the wording Killua used. When making the two-choice wish, Killua was not asking. He was commanding."

Illumi reaches our location, smiling at us "It makes sense that a command would work differently than a wish, and would not require a payment upon completion."

Illumi smiles as he takes a step closer to us "Those are my conclusions. What do you think?"

I clap my hands with little to no enthusiasm "Bravo..."

Illumi glares at me while Killua stays silent.

Illumi frowns at Killua as he moves closer to us.

I hold out my hands "Stop! That's as far enough!"

Illumi doesn't stop as I clench my teeth, conjuring up my Shadow spear. I attempt to throw it, hoping that he would stop moving after that. He dodges the spear, continuing to walk forward.

"I'll get to the point. I'm the one who can use Nanika's power, effectively and safely, for the Zoldyck family..."

I summon my Shadow Scythe this time, using it next level form to throwing it at Illumi.

Illumi frowns, ducking out of the way as I pull back on the weapon, changing it to it's true second form. The scythe unhooks, revealing a whip blade. I whip it back, wrapping it around Illumi as I gleam in happiness.

"That's as far as you go... Next time I'll rip you apart..."

Illumi looks at me with cold eyes "There will be no next time with you... Clearly your ego is thinking so highly of yourself. When in fact, you will not last as long..."

Killua yells out to stop our bantering "Enough!"

I frown releasing the weapon as Killua smiles at me, looking back at the floor.

Illumi continues to walk towards us again as he speaks "As it stands, Alluka is no more than a spirit locked forever in one room. But if I control him with you at his side..."

Illumi stops before us "At the very least, I can guarantee his freedom."

I hold onto Killua's shoulders, letting him know that I will follow through with his plans.

I have a mini staring match with Illumi as I think.

_All I can see in those cold dead eyes Illumi... _

_Is the shackles of a man that wants absolute control over everything and everyone..._

Killua speaks up, breaking the silence as I feel his hand rest on my own "Brother..."

Killua looks up, speaking with a firm attitude "I'll protect Alluka."

Illumi threatens Killua "Kil, you need to learn your place."

I grab both weapons, holding them out "The same can be said to you... Illumi..."

Illumi looks at me holding out his hand "Your threats are empty and weak... Daniel Darkscryer! As well as your powers and strength!"

Killua interjects "Nanika, wake up."

Nanika wakes up, turning around to face Illumi as she smiles "Kay."

Illumi glares at us "Kil, this is your last chance. Let me have Nanika-"

Killua objects "Nanika! Send Illumi back home!"

She smiles "Kay!"

Illumi vanishes before our eyes as I re-sheath my weapon.

Killua stays silent for a few moments before speaking up "Tsubone, Amane... Can you leave us alone for a moment? If you don't leave on your own, I'll have to issue Nanika a command."

Nanika speaks up "Killua, pat my head..."

I watch Nanika as she tilts her head to the side, smiling at Killua.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I sit there in deep thought.

_Nanika is doing this because she wants me to praise her. I don't want to use her by issuing commands. So please..._

Nanika speaks up again, whining "Killua..."

Tsubone and Amane leave as Nanika whines again "Killua!"

Daniel jumps down to leave as well.

I grab his hand, shaking my head to let him know that want him to stay.

Nanika continues to whine "Killua!"

She tugs on my shirt. still whining my name "Killua..."

I finally turns to her, whispering her name "Nanika..."

Nanika smiles "Killua, pat my head."

I look into Nanika's eyes, sadden of my next few thoughts "You can't come out anymore..."

Nanika tilts her head, looking destroyed.

She rebounds back faster than I expected, smiling again at me "I love Killua. I love Killua."

I look in shock at her as Daniel frowns.

I clench my hand, calmly yelling back "You can't come out, Nanika."

Nanika continues to chant "I love Killua. I love Killua!"

She tilts her head smiling at me. She has a smile that expresses enough emotion to melt my heart "I love Killua!"

I frown as I yell at her this time "You can't! Never come out again! Got it?"

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Nanika looks as though she's about to cry.

I grab onto Killua's shoulder, clenching him hard.

Killua growls "Please... Don't!"

She cries muttering "Kay..."

She falls asleep as Killua holds her in his arms tightly, crying "Alluka is free now."

I murmur "She's not..." Killua looks up confused at me in tears.

I wipe them away, muttering under my breath "She's not..."

Killua shakes his head at me as he objects "She is!"

I shake my head "She's not! All you've done is swept it under the rug..."

Killua returns to hug Alluka "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Nanika. I'm sorry..."

I hug Killua tightly from the behind "It's ok Killua... You had good intentions but there's a better way..."

Alluka starts to stir.

I pull back as Killua speaks up confused "Alluka?"

I see Alluka's blue eyes as she looks up at Killua drowsy "Brother?"

Killua smiles "Yep, it's your big-"

Killua stops when he sees Alluka looking pissed at him "Did you make Nanika cry?"

I blink confused.

_They can coerce with each other? _

Killua freaks out "Huh? Er, well..."

I nod at Alluka responding "Yes..."

Killua freaks out "But-ah?"

Alluka gets up to yell at Killua "She's still hunched over, crying! Apologize to her!"

Killua starts to sweat "But..."

Alluka interrupts Killua before he can say anything "Apologize! If you're being nice to me, you have to be nice to Nanika, too!"

Alluka cries as I embrace her "Alluka... You're brother had good intentions-"

Alluka attempts to push me away, trying to cut me off "But-"

I interject "But he had a poor choice of words!... He didn't know about your connection to each other and as your brother. He wanted to help you. Because he felt you were his top priority..."

Alluka yells into my chest "But if you're going to protect me, you have to protect Nanika, too!"

I look up at Killua as his eyes are widened in shock while Alluka continues to yell "If you're mean to Nanika, I'll hate you!"

Killua squashes his face between his hands as I smirk.

_He looks like someone hit him with a frying pan from both sides or something..._

Killua murmurs between he squashed face "Alluka... Thank you."

Killua pouts with flushed cheeks "I guess I was still under Ill-Nii's control."

Alluka looks up from my shoulder with tears in her eyes.

I wipe away her tears as Killua smiles holding out his hands "But everything's okay now."

Killua's smile widens as I look away, blushing as I think.

_Damn you... That smile is too loveable..._

Killua speaks up "Can you tell Nanika to come out?"

Alluka nods her head as she let's go of me.

She sits down on the bench as Killua kneels in front of her.

Alluka takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes, breathing in deeply. She's knocks out instantly as we wait for the switch.

Nanika gets up, latching onto me unexpectedly "Big brother..."

I frown as Killua looks in shock at me.

I shake my head, letting him know that this is as unexpected to me as it is to him.

I whisper in Nanika's ear "Please just listen to what Killua has to say... His gotten an earful from both Alluka and I..." Nanika nods in my shirt as I look at Killua to let him know that he can start.

Killua sighs "Nanika, I'm sorry. I was wrong. I'm sorry!"

Killua bows as I motion for Nanika to look at Killua.

She turns slightly in his direction as he continues "I was scared of Ill-Nii, and I couldn't defy him. So I did what he said, and I hated it. When I realized he might force you to do bad things, too, I got really scared... For Alluka's sake, I lied to myself, and I said mean things to you. I'm really sorry!"

Killua bows again "Nanika, I'll protect you. We'll always be together! Don't listen to wishes from anyone else anymore! I'll pat you on the head whenever you want! So can you please forgive me...?"

Nanika looks at me as I stroke her head "Please..."

Nanika nods with tears in her eyes as she looks at Killua "Kay..."

Killua starts to cry as I frown "And I thought I was the emotional one here..."

Killua frowns "Nanika, will you forgive me for being a bad big brother?"

Nanika nods again "Kay."

Killua grabs Nanika, pulling her out of my arms as he holds her tightly. Nanika hugs him back murmuring "I... love Killua."

I frown, hugging them both "You'll have to fight me for him..."

Killua blushes madly "Not this again! You know who I love! But I also love both Alluka and Nanika as a brother..."

Nanika cries in Killua's shoulder "I love Killua! I love big brother!"

Nanika hugs me again unexpectedly as Killua looks at me incredibly confused.

I decide to question Nanika for both of our sanity "Nanika...? Why you call me big brother?"

Nanika rubs her face like a child into my chest while pouting "Because you are my big brother!"

Killua lifts an eyebrow at me as I smile awkwardly "Maybe I gave Nanika the older brother vibe... I guess..."

Killua frowns as I sigh "Killua put it this way... Nanika views me as the older brother figure while Alluka acknowledges you as her legitimate big brother... Therefore, I would be a brother in spirit... While you are more the physical brother... The one she grew up with... God I'm hopeless at this! They see you as the brother they grew up with and they see me as like a second brother... Nanika more noticeably..."

Killua looks confused at me "I guess so..."

I chuckle a bit before looking away

_Killua... You look cute... Too cute..._

"So what now Killua... I know that you want to travel the world... Do you want to do this on own thing...? I don't mind if you want to see the world with your sister, alone, just the two of you..."

Killua glares at me "Are you going to run away again...?"

I sigh, walking up to Killua "I don't and won't! It's just... If you two want alone time. I'm happy to do some stuff on my own. If not I'm happy to join you during your travels..."

Killua sighs, pulling out his phone to call someone "I want you to come along as well... It will be a great experience for all three of us."

I smile at Killua as Alluka interjects "Cute!"

Killua blushes while looking away "Ok! Hold on! Now that Illumi is dealt with and this family inner mission is done! We should be safe to travel the world. But before then, we are going to visit Gon it's about time I told Gon the truth and you as well about Alluka's power."

I nod as Killua opens his mouth to speak.


	127. One Last Step Before Changing The Future

As we are walking alongside Gon to Gings whereabouts, Killua speaks up "Alluka, how you going?"

Alluka smiles "Great, big brother!"

I smile at Alluka as I speak up "She'll be fine. You're not only holding her hand but I'm right behind you. So, even if you fall I'll catch you."

Killua pouts "Daniel~"

I smirk "Killua~ I love you!"

Killua blushes turning around "Wha-But! Shut up!"

I frown as Killua whispers something, making me smile "I love you too..."

We reach the top of the stairs as we look in awe.

Killua smiles widely in awe "It's huge! This is definitively the tallest tree in the world."

I frown while being slightly amused "Your dad must really hate you... Because that's a really tall tree to climb..."

Gon pouts "He doesn't hate me...! His just... Set a really big challenge for me!"

I shake my head "Big is an understatement... That's a huge challenge..."

Gon smiles widely "Well his waiting at the top of the tree for me!"

Killua smiles at Gon "What are we waiting for, an invitation let's get a tour!"

**Time Skip**

We walk around town listening to the tour guide.

"The world Tree stands at the city's centre, at a height of 1,784 meters. Humans are still unable to build a taller structure."

I look at the pamphlet while watching Killua and Alluka smile at each other.

We stop at a booth with the guidelines.

"Climbing the tree is not forbidden, but you must pay a fee and sign a written agreement."

I start to zone out as we grab something to eat.

"You can reach the 500-meter point by elevator or stairs, but after that, you'll be risking your life."

While the guide talks in the background Gon looks at the map while Killua throws a small bun in the air.

I sneak up behind Killua, wrapping my arms around him as I eat the bun out of the air with a wide grin plastered across my face.

I grab a quick kiss from Killua, making him blush as I quickly grab one of mine, throwing it into the air.

Killua grabs it during mid flight, eating it with a wide cute cat grin, plastered across his face.

While this is happening, off to the side.

I can see Gon barely fuming, making me smile slightly.

We continue to go around town as the guide continues to babble on about the tree.

We get stopped for a photo, posing for the camera.

As we smile, Alluka stands in the middle of the four of us. Gon is off to the side of Alluka while Killua stands on the other side of her.

I stand right next to Killua, smiling while giving the peace sign.

Just as the photo is about to be taken, I kiss Killua on the cheek.

I look at the photo taken as I grin, showing it to Killua.

In the photo out the four of us Gon and Alluka is smiling while I kiss Killua as he blushes madly.

We have another proper photo taken with all four of us, smiling while we wave to the camera.

We each take a copy of the second photo while I have one copy of both photo taken.

We continue to walk around town, paying attention to the surrounds until the very end of the guide.

**Time Skip**

The guide ends as we wait near the gate exit to the start of the world tree.

Killua decides to speak up, stopping Gon in his tracks "So... This is as far as we're going."

Gon nods slightly disappointed "Yeah."

Killua smiles widely at Gon "Be careful."

Gon nods again "Yeah. Killua, thank you for everything."

"Yeah."

Killua starts to blush as Gon continues "I'm really upset I lost the whole bet with Daniel!"

I smirk "Don't worry... I'm upset for even agreeing to it!"

Gon starts to fume as Killua sighs "I just liked him more... Gon, you can't change your feelings no matter how hard you try..."

Killua starts to groan "Well, after you told me you would defeat Pitou alone..."

Gon starts to frown, looking disappointed in himself.

Killua continues with a smug look "And that it was none of my business, I was pretty depressed~!"

Gon falls down on the floor, broken and completely disappointed in himself as I smirk "See Gon what happens when you mess up..."

Killua turns to me with the same look as he gave Gon "Like you were any better~!"

I frown, joining alongside Gon in disappointment while we chant together "I'm really sorry..."

Alluka turns to Killua frowning "Brother!"

Killua turns to Alluka, smiling like a mischievous cat as if his done nothing wrong.

I get up grinning "I plan to do things different next time anyways! I won't make the same mistake twice... Maybe three times!"

Killua nods as he smiles "Well, you both apologized. And I think I can say I'm only here with Alluka now because of the time I spent with the both of you."

Killua shrugs his arms before resting his hand on Alluka with a smug look.

He blurts out in a nonchalantly voice "She's the one who healed you."

Gon freaks out "Huh?! Is that true?"

I nod smiling "It was just as shocking to me, as it was to you. When I saw it pulled off..."

Gon pouts with a massive frown on his face "Why you telling me now? You should have told me sooner!"

Gon whines really loudly, causing a scene as I sigh loudly.

Killua groans "Sorry."

I nod while Killua continues "We don't want too many people knowing about this."

He starts to look around frantically "You know, it's sort of a complicated family thing..."

Killua looks at me as I sigh "I know..."

I pick up Alluka, following Killua as he grabs Gon's hand, dragging him along the floor away from prying eyes.

**Time Skip**

Killua looks at Alluka "Alluka, can you tell Nanika to come out?"

Alluka nods "Yeah."

She switches with Nanika as Gon looks in awe at her.

Killua smiles "She has the power to grant any wish I make."

Gon freaks out, looking at Killua "Any wish?"

I nod at Gon as Killua sighs "Because of that power, she was locked up in our house. But thanks to you, she's outside now. And I'm prepared to spend the rest of my life protecting her."

Gon smirks at Killua as he continues "We should be the ones thanking you."

Nanika nods "Kay."

Gon starts to freak out as he holds his hands up to defend himself "N-No way..."

I smirk widely "Yeah Gon, if it weren't for your stupidity, we wouldn't have had a valid reason to get Alluka out of the house without fighting a whole house of butlers and Zoldycks... That's to put it bluntly..."

Gon frowns as he turns to Killua "I should be thanking you!"

The two of them share a momentary smile as Gon frowns "This is no good. If we stay here any longer..."

Killua sighs "Yeah."

I hold up my hands "Gon. I see it in your eyes... you care about Killua..."

Killua starts to blush, looking away as I interject "But Gon. Please give up on him. There is someone out there waiting for you... Someone whose even better for you... Please just give up on him..."

I watch tears start to fall from Gon's eyes as he whines "But you don't-"

I interject "Of course I know Gon! Killua and I had a discussion about this already! Killua may have chosen me over you. But he still cares about you, as a friend... A BEST FRIEND! I'll make a promise to you. As both a rival, and a Best friend! I will protect Killua no matter what even if it kills me. If I die protecting them, I want you to see Killua right away and help comfort him... If your feelings are recuperated, I'll be destroyed, but as long as Killua still has feelings for me and never forgets them. I'll be happy for him even if it pains me to see him with someone else. So for now..."

I pull in Killua for a hug, resting my head on his shoulder "I'll love him for the both of us. And I'll do the best I can do. Expect to hear from me, asking you for advice here and then... I don't want to fuck this up again like in the past I want to be there for Killua, Alluka and Nanika... So please... Love Killua as a best friend and nothing more..."

Killua blushes madly, hiding his face from us as Gon sighs "Alright... But if you mess up I want to be given a chance with Killua..."

I frown "When I'm dead. Go for it! I can't stop you. But if you make an attempt before then I will kill you!"

Killua grabs my hand, glaring at me as I sigh "I know... But I love you too much to let you go! I want to at least make it up to you for all the mistakes I've done in the past... I want to do things differently now... And I can only do it... One step at a time. No one changes over night at the snap of a finger."

Killua nods as he kisses me on the cheek.

Gon frowns "Can I at least get one kiss from Killua?"

I frown as I turn to Killua "It's up to him..."

Killua looks at me, turning to look back at Gon.

He begins to blush "Alright one and one only!"

I look at Killua destroyed as he grabs Gon's cheeks, turning him off to the side almost snapping his neck.

I smile a little bit as Killua gives a quick peck on the cheeks "Now don't ask for embarrassing stuff like that!"

Gon whines "I meant on the lips!"

I frown as Killua retorts "NO! That would only make you want me more then it will start all over again!"

Gon frowns before sighing in defeat "You're probably right..."

We leave as Killua smiles "I'll be travelling to all kinds of places with Alluka and Daniel. I'll email you from time to time."

Gon nods smiling "Me, too. If anything comes up, let me know. I'll do the same."

Killua continues to smile "Yeah, I will. Since you owe me a lot..."

Gon groans as we stop at the exit again.

Killua speaks up "Say hi to your dad for me."

Gon nods as I murmur "Call him a dick and say it's from me."

Gon frowns at me as Killua chuckles lightly before responding "I want to go with you, but I have to watch Alluka. And you haven't really had a chance to talk alone yet. See you around."

Alluka smiles "After I've had my brother all to myself for a while, I'll set him free."

Killua turns slowly in shock at Alluka as I pretend to cough "Double meaning!"

Alluka turns slightly in my direction as she continues, missing my comment "Will you hang out with them again?"

Killua pouts before retorting "Hold on! I'm choosing to hang out with him!"

I frown as Killua blurts out "We'll be the ones choosing to hang out with him or not!"

I smile slightly as Killua turns to Gon "Isn't she a great sister? Sorry, but as far as I'm concerned you're in third place! Daniel and Alluka take first and second together."

Gon laughs loudly as they smile at each other for a brief moment.

He turns around, walking away as we watch him leave.

He stops again before walking out the gate "Kite said that no matter where we go, we'll always be friends!"

Killua nods as he smiles "Yeah!"

Gon turns around to leave as I catch a brief smile of sadness.

I watch him walk away in determination as Killua walks away slowly.

I watch Gon for a couple more seconds, turning around to run up to Killua, reaching an arm around both Killua and Alluka "Alluka and Killua. No matter what we do from now on. Always keep one foot in the past and one in the future."

I kiss Killua's cheek, making him fluster before speaking again "Remember everything we learnt from the past and then..."

I point one finger in front of us "Take one last step before changing the future!"

Killua smiles as he nods "Yeah!"

I turn to Alluka next as she nods "Yeah!"

* * *

><p>For those who have threaten to kill me if I stopped this (Or secretly doing it)... Fear not it doesn't end here or just continues with Grown up only.<p>

And that will start tomorrow so keep an eye out for **HXH - Trials of Killua and Daniel**


	128. Author's notes - Major update

So I'm currently Going through and Changing certain things, adding more or less.

Things written in _Italics _is what the person is thinking, while **Bold** is the voices that he can hear.

Any form of Nen that's changed to Italics is just to point them out as being **special**.

All chaptershas been fixed. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01 - 07<strong>

the whole intro involving Daniel has completely changed to sound more OC and Less OOC.

His personality has been reverted to an argumentative, joker.

I've also added a couple of scenes where his thinking things through.

Fixed mostly the grammar, and some spelling mistakes I've missed. And it's a little more descriptive.

I'll re-upload this chapter after every major update notifying which chapters I've changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters 08 - 11 <strong>

Got rid of the section where he dodged Kikyo's attack.

Removed a hug because I felt it would contradict Killua.

Made Daniel struggle to open the gate, in which during training, he pushed himself past his limits just opening to the third gate after training.

Added a section where he broke his hand, but chose to ignore it just to get his point across.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters 12 - 19<strong>

Changed how Daniel and Killua approached each other to the whole dating proposal, to something more natural sounding.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters 20 - 27<strong>

Changed the fight and how Daniel and Yan interacted slightly, as well as the thoughts that went through Daniel's mind.

Got rid of him leaning a _Nen_ ability, in almost two days and effectively controlling it, without any draw backs.

Daniel had an argumentative fight with himself as well.

Added Killua going through a process of trying to figure out whether he wants to stay with Daniel or not.

War Ravager was now explain in the chapter, as well as a thought to match the situation.

**Chapter 24 and 25** has been extended by a lot to what Daniel and Killua are going through. Mostly the process of what each of them wants to gain from the relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters 28 - 34<strong>

**C**hanged what Daniel's studying at home.

Included a scene when Killua and Gon converse about Daniel, and why Killua thinks he likes him. And another scene about his father.

Took somethings out, mostly about an orb, which I barely used.

Included a scene where Daniel gets a premonition, starting to worry about Killua.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters 35 - 40<strong>

Completely changed Daniel's abilities to Shadow Manipulation, and tone down his Seven Deadly Sins ability to only one use per day. E.g. If he uses level four, he can't use level two, three, five, six or seven, until the time limit is up.

Included a bonding scene between Kurapika and Daniel, and how Daniel respects him.

Included extra scene between Daniel and Killua.

Changed how the interrogation went, got the idea from HitmanTargetsYou's story Hunter x Hunter: In my Eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

Rewriting smut is way harder than writing it from scratch...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters 42 - 44<strong>

Changed how Vastorie interacts with Daniel and the group.

Introduced extra thoughts between Daniel and Killua.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters 45 - 50<strong>

Changed the ending and how Daniel persuades Tsezgerra.

Added a new scene where Killua thinks of Daniel.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters 50 - 60<br>**

Added more throughts with Killua about Daniel.

Removed a choice that the group had and focused on one ability instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters 61<strong>

Surprisingly this one wasn't as hard to review as **Chapter 41. **

Changed it to Killua being a little more forceful, making it flow a little better than the original.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters 62 - 73<br>**

Added extra scenes of thoughts.

Changed the ability Daniel uses on Razor.

Changed the ability Daniel uses on Genthru.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters 74 - 91<br>**

Added extra scenes of thoughts.

Added a small extra scene

Got rid of the fight between Knuckle and Daniel.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters 92<br>**

Changed the requirement from what Daniel wants from Killua.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters <strong>93<strong> - 99  
><strong>

Changed a few things to make sure the story flowed without any contradictions.

Change Killua's reaction's to Gon's secret agenda.

Changed a few dialog boxes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters 100 - 107<br>**

Changed a few things that Daniel does towards Killua so that they don't contract his normal attitude.

Changed the fight between Daniel and the Chimera ant.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters 108 - 116<br>**

Changed how the thoughts are formatted.

Change a little with the conversation between Daniel and Vastorie in his final moments

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters 117 - 127<br>**

Changed how the thoughts are formatted.

Changed how Daniel and Illumi interacted


	129. Major Update

Just letting you know, This three stories will be delete. The Shadow hunter, Trials of Killua and Daniel, and grown up.

And, I'll be remaking The Shadow Hunter from scratch, After looking over Daniel, I realized I made him way more different than I had imagined him.  
>He'll still have the same personality, but his abilities will change.<p>

His no longer a specialist.

What he knows is a little different and a new character will be joining him on the exam, which happens to be a little OP but she has her draw backs which makes up for them... Which you will find out a little later.

The new Shadow hunter will be T-rated and will be called The Kopīkyatto Shadow.

And if you guys want me to post the smut chapters back up from the original stories, I'll do it! I just have to modify them... And I'll write it in a way where you can change the age to whatever please you...


End file.
